


The Stripper

by YveSooyoung



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Loona - Freeform, POV First Person, Smut, Yvesoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 191,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YveSooyoung/pseuds/YveSooyoung
Summary: Have you ever imagined having two lives? Be two people at the same time? I bet you have. But between thinking about it and actually living it, there was a very big difference, believe it.Imagine... Sooyoung, a sweet and delicate woman. Yves, sexy and imposing. Which one would you choose? What's your type? Hard, I know. Let's let Jinsoul answer this one...
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 37
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, you guessed it!  
> I'm converting another masterpiece.

Two Lives

**_Seoul 11:45PM_ **

**POV Yves**

Have you ever imagined having two lives? Be two people at the same time? I bet you have. But between thinking about it and actually living it, there's a very big difference, believe it. For years I find myself divided between Sooyoung and Yves, two women that consume everything I have, but make me a strong and decided woman who has no fear of confronting any situation that life imposes. For someone who has lost everything and confronted situations that will make you feel sorry for me, today I am someone better.

In a matter of minutes, I could see sweet Sooyoung transforming into seductive Yves, amazing isn't it? It's like two faces of the same coin. Sooyoung was a hardworking girl who fought for her dreams, searching for a better way to grow and help her family, who a few years ago was completely destroyed when her father suddenly left them. Trash, thought while remembering the most insignificant human being to ever inhabit earth. I will never forget that in the worst moment of our lives, when we had nothing, he abandoned us, leaving behind only misery. Can you imagine what was like to see your mother and your sister crying for days? Living off of people's compassion and pity? It was humiliating.

It was when I decided that I couldn't let my family live like this. I remember that as soon as I woke up that fateful day, I searched the newspaper for job offers, but by pure bad luck, no one accepted me. I remember stopping by a coffee shop, taking my last dollar with me and buying a cup of hot coffee, to then sit at the furthest table.

The place was simple, people were sitting in the tables scattered around the place, having entertaining conversations. At the counter, I noticed the presence of a woman with a young and elegant appearance, and for some reason she was staring at me, but I didn't give it any attention.

I inhaled the smoke that was coming out of the small cup with the black liquid, bringing it to my lips and feeling my tongue getting warmer as it touched it. I thought of how my day was a failure, I visited several places and none of them accepted me. I remember that before leaving my house my mother touched my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes and said:

"I know that you are the only one who can change this."

And with that sentence, I was motivated to get something, and I swore to myself that I would not return until I got it.

I cried, I cried when I remembered her words and the look in her eyes that was begging for something better, I cried because I had to return without having any hope. Everything was lost, I couldn't even get a simple job. And that was when I felt someone sitting right in front of me. I closed my eyes, letting my last tears fall, and then I quickly wiped them with the back of my hand and looked at the woman in front of me. It was her, the woman who was sitting at the counter.

"Is everything alright?" She asked curiously. God, if it was alright I wouldn't be crying, I thought.

"Yes, don't worry? I answered quickly.

"You don't seem to be alright, do you want to share what happened? I think you need a friendly shoulder.” The woman said as she slid her thin fingers over the brim of the small cup.

Why would someone who doesn't know me be interested in my life? Maybe it was just curiosity or some interest. I stared at the woman in front of me, and she remained with the same curious gaze focused on me, but for some reason she conveyed me reliability.

"My name's Vivi, nice to meet you." The woman said, extending her hand to me.

With a certain apprehension, I extended my hand and shook hers. "My name's Sooyoung." I said.

"So, Sooyoung, why are you crying?" Her question was objective.

"I don't think you would like to know." I said with contempt.

"Oh come on, there's nothing better than coffee and a good story." She said with a half-smile.

"What if my story isn't good?" I asked under her evaluative eyes.

"We will make it good." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

I started telling her everything about my day, and Vivi looked at me intently, listening to every detail of my story. Was she really interested in my pained life? It appears so. I told her every detail, and in between her thought-provoking questions, she got to know more about me. We talked for several hours, the coffee shop was beginning to get empty, and by that time, Vivi already knew everything about my life.

“... and now I have to go back home and tell that I'm a failure." I said with a certain bitterness.

She looked at me like she was analyzing me, which made me retract. There was a big confusion going on inside of me. Why was I sitting here telling my life story to a stranger? Oh my God!

"I need to go." I said as I gathered my things into my small bag, to then get up right after.

"Wait!" She said. "I can help you, Sooyoung." Her voice was firm.

A sudden flare of hope and fear appeared inside me, and I stopped and looked at her. How could that woman help me? Vivi seemed to have money, and she was a very elegant woman with strong traits and determined expressions. But something in me alerted that I had to get out of there, but in the same instant an image of my mother and sister crying bashed through my mind.

"How can you help me?" I asked.

I saw Vivi smile, the woman got up from the small table, leaving a few dollars on it, paying our bill.

"Come with me, I'll show you."

We left the coffee shop, and I could feel the cold breeze blowing against my body, so I pulled my coat closer to my body to get warmer. Vivi was walking ahead of me, until we reached the parking lot, where we came across her beautiful car. She definitely has a lot of money, I thought as I entered her white Jeep. I was quiet the whole way, my head was racing, where was that woman taking me? I thought multiple times about telling her to stop the car and let me leave, but I didn't, couldn't give up that easily.

"Relax, Sooyoung, I won't kill you nor force you to do anything." She said, as if she could read my mind.

I didn't answer, I remained quiet, looking out the window, until we reached our destination, an enormous building. It had a gigantic structure, and on its facade, there was a big neon board with the name 'Loonatic' on it. It was a nightclub, I thought.

When the car stopped, a tall young man approached, opening the door for Vivi who quickly got out, and then he opened the door for me and I followed the woman. As soon as the security guard at the entrance saw the woman in front of me, he let her pass through without saying anything. If on the outside the club looked magnificent, on the inside it was much better. The place was crowded, there were men and women everywhere. The frenzied and sensual beat of the music spread itself throughout the room, it was at least mind-blowing. I observed the whole place, pink and black were the predominant colors. On the ceiling, the light game consisted of big yellow chandeliers. On every corner, I could see couches with men sitting on them while several women served them. In front of them there were small stages with a big pole, certainly used for pole dance. The women wore short and sexy clothes, while the men wearing suits, drank and admired the ladies dancing around them.

Vivi kept on walking and I just followed her. We walked between the sea of people who were there, to then climb the stairs that led us to an office, which we entered.

"Make yourself comfortable." She said as she threw her purse on the brown leather couch.

I timidly walked around the room, observing every detail. The woman went to the bar that was there and served herself a glass of Whiskey.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

I shook my head and walked to the huge glass panel that was in the room. From there you could see the entire club. I had never been in a place like that before, it was attractive and exciting. On the main stage, a group of women danced sensually with clothes that barely covered their body, and around them, men and women watched the show attentively. They shouted and asked for more. And it was then that I saw the women slowly taking off their clothes. Oh my God. Vivi was the owner of a Striptease club?!

"I think that by now you have realized that I’m the owner of all this, right?" I heard her ask behind me, and once again it seemed like she was reading my mind.

"Yes, I just don't know how I’ll fit in all of this." I said timidly.

I saw her chuckle as she took a big sip of her drink. She inched closer to the window, watching everyone downstairs.

"You see..." She began. “All of these girls were once in a situation just as bad as yours, until they found me. I pay very well for each of them, and today they have the luxury of having their own houses and cars. But this time, this time it was different because I was the one who found you, and I'm giving you an amazing opportunity, Sooyoung, but the choice of accepting it or not is yours."

"You want me to be a-" I was at loss for words.

"Whore? Oh of course not, Sooyoung, I don't work with prostitution, relax." She said, leaving my side and going to her big wooden desk.

"Then what is it?" I asked, confused.

"I want you to be one of my dancers." She said, taking another sip of her whiskey. "I know, I have a lot downstairs already, but I want one that everyone wants to see, you know? Men, women… I need a girl who makes everyone lose their mind." She said as she sat on her chair, to then turn towards me. “And I believe that you are that girl, I can already see you slaying everyone, Sooyoung!" She said with a cheerful tone, looking at me.

"I can barely dance, ma'am. God..."I said awkwardly.

I saw a smile appear on her lips. "Sooyoung, Sooyoung..." She flashed me a smile. "You will learn, and I'm sure that you will be one of the best. But as I told you before, I'm not forcing you into anything, the choice is exclusively yours."

I looked at Vivi who was staring at me, waiting for an answer. That place had nothing to do with me, I couldn't imagine myself dancing sensually for anyone, let alone wear those very short clothes. I was scared, scared of my future and scared of what could happen. But I had no choice, not in that moment. Some sort of adrenaline started spreading through my veins, and I took a deep breath.

"What do you say?" She asked with her carefree look.

"I’ll do it! I'll be your best dancer."

\---

"Yves? Where are you?"

I heard someone call my name, taking me off my reverie. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Hyunjin inside my dressing-room.

"Yes?" I asked, fixing my clothes.

"Everyone's waiting for you. It's time for your show." She said with her broad smile. "And damn! There's a lot of people today, Yves!" Hyunjin said cheerfully.

I could hear the loud music, the frenzied and mind-blowing beats playing in the background, people talking, laughing and having fun with the shows that were happening. Meanwhile, I was getting ready to fill the eyes of the men and women out there with lust. In that moment I forgot who I was, forgot any trace of shyness and modesty that could exist in me. In the mirror I only saw the reflection of the insinuating Yves. I smiled at the sight that I had of me, I was sexy. I was wearing a short yellow skirt that had several layers to give volume, which I modesty didn't need, and on top I had a white blouse that was tied together under my breasts, leaving my abdomen completely exposed. I grabbed the small black mask that was on top of my table, and with my eyes fixed in the mirror, I put it on. Now everything was ready.

"You look amazing, Yves!" Hyunjin exclaimed as she approached me, to then touch my shoulder in a comforting way. I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Show time!" I said smiling.

"Make them go crazy for you!” I heard her say behind me as I walked towards the stage.

The curtains were closed, my performance was solo. I moved my body to relax, when I saw Hyunjin giving me an ok sign. That was it, the show was about to begin.

"C'mon Yves, it’s your turn." I said to myself.

I closed my eyes, and the slow and sensual beat started playing. The curtains opened, and in the same instant, under the small mask, so did my eyes. I saw the customers getting excited at the sight of me; screams and applause filled the room, and this was how I liked it, this was how it should be.


	2. Returning to Seoul

_**Seoul 05:34AM** _

**POV Jinsoul**

I had already forgotten how hot Seoul could be, since I was used to the cold of Europe; that weather was now strange to me, I thought while taking off the coat I was wearing that morning. I walked between the people who were walking from one side to the other, focused on their mobile phones, or in entertaining conversations. I straightened my hair and put on my face my Ray-Ban Aviator, to then head to the exit of the Seoul airport, where I saw a black Mercedes waiting for me.

"Good Morning, Ms. Jung." The driver greeted me politely.

"Good Morning, Yesung." I said as I got into the car that had a great temperature thanks to the miraculous air-conditioner. "God! Since when is Seoul so hot?" I grumbled, dropping my belongings on the seat.

"Since always, Miss. The weather here is always hot." I heard Yesung say as he flashed me a small smile. "I'm sorry to ask, but how is your father?"

"You're right, I have forgotten how things are in here." I said calmly as I accommodated myself better on the seat. "He's fine, he's in LA with my family."

"That's great, I really like Mr. Jung. Where should I take you?" He asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"To my new apartment, Yesung. Just follow this street, and I'll give you directions for the rest of the way."

The man nodded and drove away from the airport.

Looking out the window of the car and seeing the streets of Seoul, I could remember very well the time I lived there, and what an amazing time it was. I knew that city like the palm of my hand, after all, I wasn't always this Jinsoul who only thought about work; I had already enjoyed a bit of what life had to offer, in fact, not a bit, a lot. My thoughts wandered to the memories of all the things I had done, but that was all in the past, the immature and irresponsible Jinsoul was no longer here.

"Turn left at the next corner." I said to the man who was following my directions perfectly.

We finally arrived to the building where I was now going to live in. Yesung quickly got out of the car, striding to my door and opening it

"Thank you." I thanked him with a smile.

Yesung has been my driver ever since I was younger and lived with my parents. He was a man of a certain age, but still very helpful by the way. I walked into the main lobby of the building, where the employees quickly went to their work places. It was funny how they behaved in my presence. People were usually 'scared' of me, maybe because of the rude and arrogant manners that they thought I had, but I had no intention of making them believe otherwise. Nowadays to be respected, people had to fear your presence.

"Good Morning, Ms. Jung. One of our employees will take your luggage into your apartment. It's the 308, the only one on the penthouse.”

I didn't say anything, only nodded and walked to the elevator. Upon reaching my apartment, a red haired young man entered right after me, putting my luggage in my room, stacking it perfectly.

"May I help you with anything else, ma'am?" He asked.

"You can leave." That was the only thing I said.

The apartment was big, an enormous area with a contemporary and sophisticated style, filled with white and brown furniture. On the walls, there were some light and dark colors, and paintings with beautiful drawings. Everything was the way I liked it I walked to the living room, where I lay on the couch, taking off my high heels that were hurting my feet. I let my body relax on top of the couch for a few moments, the trip was long, or rather, life was being too hard. Then I got up again and went to the big balcony of my apartment.

From there I had the amazing view of the skyscrapers of Seoul and its beautiful coastline. This was the advantage of living in a penthouse. From above I could see the busy traffic of that hour, people walking from one side to the other, cars driving tirelessly, and I could hear honks and people talking loudly. At least it wasn't worse than NY. I heard the annoying sound of my phone, and walked into the living room, grabbing the small device from the table. The number was unknown to me, but it had the Seoul area code.

"Hello?"

"I would like to speak with Jung Jinsoul, please." I heard a very familiar voice sound from the other side of the phone, and I couldn't believe it.

"Who's this?" I asked with slight doubt.

"An old friend, and a very hot one as well." I smiled, it was impossible not to know who it was. "Kimberly Lippington?"

"You didn't forget my voice, am I right, Jung?!" I could swear that she was smiling.

"How could I forget, right?" I said with a smile on my face.

Kim Jungeun was none other than my childhood best friend. By her side, I committed the craziest things in my life. We were inseparable friends, we were always together, for everything. Jungeun was always my rock, she was with me in the most difficult and complicated moments of my life; some people even used to say that we had something more than friendship, since she never hid that she liked women, but we definitely never had anything besides one kiss after a wild night. But our plans made us travel different paths, and it’s been several years since I last saw her, and I confess that I've missed her a lot.

"I heard that you returned to Seoul today, and I'm calling to know where you live!" She said laughing. "God, Jinsoul, I miss you so, so much!" Her voice sounded a little melancholic.

"I miss you so much, too, Jungeun. How did you get my number?"

"It's a secret, I have my sources." She said smugly.

"Okay, come see me, I'm living in Downtown Seoul Palace."

"Is that your way of showing that you're a millionaire?" I couldn't help but laugh, Jungeun was always joking, always smiling. Being around her was synonym of fun and good laughs.

"Obviously not, but you know that I've always wanted to live here, and now I can." I said a bit smugly.

"You are such a bitch. I'm going to finish some things here, and then I'll meet you there. I want you looking really sexy." She said, to then hang up.

While Jungeun didn't show up, I took a nice whirlpool bath. I was tired from an exhausting day of travel, after all, going from Paris to Seoul wasn't that much fun, because of jet lag.

It was almost dark when I heard the sound of the door-bell. I got up from my comfortable bed and went to answer it, it was her.

"Oh my God, Jinsoul, you look so hot!" She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. I laughed in her tight embrace.

"I'm glad you didn't lose your awesome personality. You look beautiful!" I said, hugging her tightly too. "Come on in, make yourself comfortable."

We talked for hours in the living room of my apartment, Jungeun told me everything that happened after I left. She graduated in advocacy and was now working in one of the best law firms in Seoul; and I would of course try to persuade her to come work for Jung Industry. She told me that she dated Kim Jiwoo for a few years, who was our third inseparable friend from the old times, and I wasn't surprised, it was no secret that Jungeun and Jiwoo were in love with each other since college, but Jungeun's slutty way always screwed things up.

"I can't believe you let Jiwoo leave!" I grumbled, taking a sip of my drink.

"I couldn't do anything, she swears I cheated on her, but I swear that I didn't!"

"You swear?" I asked doubtfully.

"I swear, Jinsoul, the blonde was really hot, I admit that, but I didn't stay with her." She grumbled sadly.

"And why does she think that you did?"

Jungeun got up to fill her glass with Whiskey again.

"Let's just say that she saw a picture of me kissing the girl" She said really fast.

"You said you didn't stay with her!" I exclaimed, throwing one of the pillows at Jungeun.

"I didn't! I didn't have sex with her, Jinsoul, it was just a kiss, and it wasn't even that good."

"Still... Jiwoo was an amazing girl."

"I know, stop reminding me of that, I've been thinking about her for years."

"That sucks... I loved seeing you two together."

"She was the best girl I've ever been with, but let's not talk about it. I don't want to get sad. But what about you? How's your life going?" She asked, sitting on the same couch I was in, laying her head on my lap.

I never opened up like this to anyone, people only knew the necessary about me, and their opinion of me was that I was an arrogant, closed and unhappy person. This was all due to the fact that I lived my life in function of my company. Maybe being the owner of a multinational at such a young age made me too hard, having no time to enjoy what the world had to offer me, but today I couldn't care less about it, today was different, today I didn't have to have the choice to say yes or no, it was yes or yes, and only one person could make me be the Jinsoul of my high school time, and that person was Jungeun. I told her everything that happened since I left Seoul, every detail that no one else knew, only her. 

"So that means that today you are the owner of a multinational? You're millionaire and you're single, and you live for your work? Oh my God! I never imagined that you could be so powerful! I thought you were going to be the black ship of the family!" Jungeun said laughing.

"Sort of." I let out a weak laugh. "I probably would have been, but I had no choice, Jungeun, someone had to take care of the business, and that person was me."

"But what about Yuta? Yeojin?"

"Yuta doesn't want to do anything in life, but we already knew that for a long time, he's responsible for a branch office in NY. And well, Yeojin is too young, she can't be the boss, but maybe one day, who knows.

"Wow, so you are the boss? Instead of your father?"

"Exactly, he decided it this way, and here I am." I smiled.

You probably don't even have time to breathe, how long has it been since the last time you had sex?"

"Oh my God!" I huffed, getting up. I was certain that my face was red. 

Jungeun got up and walked in my direction. "Oh c'mon, Jinsoul?! I'm your friend. We both know everything about each other! So tell me, how long since you went out to have fun?" She asked insistently.

"I don't know, Jungeun, I can't remember." I said, walking away from her. 

"Dammit, Jinsoul! You sound like an old person. Go change, because we are going out tonight, we have to make the old Jinsoul breathe a little bit." She said, taking a last sip of her Whiskey.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Exactly what you heard, we are going out to celebrate your return!" She said, holding my hand.

"No, no...no way." I said, letting go of her hand.

"Why not?"

"Lippie, it's too late for that."

"How old are you? 12? C'mon, Jinsoul, stop it. You definitely don't have a life outside the company, I can see it in your face!" She exclaimed, putting on her jacket.

"I can't go out to party, Jungeun, tomorrow I'm going to be introduced in a meeting with shareholders as the president of the company, do you understand?"

"So? You used to be more agile, Jung, you don't need to get drunk. Let's just go out, dance and meet new people, you are in need of it."

"No, Jungeun, I'm going to stay, let's reschedule for another day, who knows, maybe in one of the next weekends." I said, sitting on the couch.

"You have 20 minutes." She said decidedly.

With that woman, there was no way to say no, Kim Jungeun was stubborn like a mule, when she insisted on something, no one could make her change her mind. After a lot of begging, I went to my room to get ready, hearing her shout from the living room for me to wear something casual and not formal clothes. I laughed in the same instant, but chose something that was used to, a black tight skirt that reached just above my knees, a white silk blouse, and black high heels. I let my hair loose, it was wavy, and I put on light makeup, only highlighting my eyes, and a bit of red lipstick on my lips.

"Shall we go?" I asked, and she stared at me.

"Where are your casual clothes? God, do you look like a businesswoman 24/7?"

"Ugh! Leave me alone, Lip!"

"I will, only because you look like a very hot businesswoman with those clothes." I laughed at her. "Now let's go, I'm going to take you somewhere wonderful!" She said excitedly.

We went in her car, and Jungeun took me to dinner in one of the most expensive restaurants in the coastline of Seoul. And I thought that the night was going to end there, everything was very pleasant, until she had an idea.

"Dinner was great, but the night is only starting now!" She said as she started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, fearing her answer.

"To have fun, Jinsoul! Let's recall old times." She said with a grin.

"Wait... wait..." I started speaking, but she tried to shush me, unsuccessfully. "Dinner was lovely, we talked a lot, don't you think it's enough for now?"

"Don't say anything, Jinsoul, just confirm me something, you are still a lesbian, right?" She asked, and then bursted into laughter.

"Why do you want to know that?" I asked, a bit embarrassed by her question.

"Yeah, by the look on your face you still are. Thank God, for a second there I thought you had lost the fun in life." She said smiling.

I didn't say anything, wherever Jungeun was taking me, I would just have to accept it. We drove past some streets and remembered the old times, all the fun we used to have together with Jiwoo. That talk provided us with some good laughs, they were indeed good times. And it was then that we stopped in front of a huge, sophisticated and bright establishment that had a neon board where it was written 'Loonatic’...

"What is this, Jungeun?" I asked as stared at the place.

"It's fun, Jinsoul! Fun! This is the best club in Seoul, trust me." She said excitedly.

"Club? Jungeun! I have an important meeting tomorrow morning! I'm not that irresponsible girl anymore!"

"We won't be long, okay? It's only so you can get to know it, you will love this club, come meet 'Loonatic.” She asked, getting out of the car.

This girl is crazy, I thought as I got out of the car.

There was a huge queue at the front, this club was apparently very well known. I don't remember it existing when I lived here. We walked in slow steps in that queue, Jungeun was more than impatient. I saw her searching her pockets, looking for something, her phone I imagined.

"Do we really have to stay here? I'm too old for this." I grumbled.

"Jinsoul, stop acting like an old person, you're only 25 years old!" She scolded me, and went back to giving attention to the little device, totally ignoring my complaints. She spent less than 2 minutes on a phone call.

"Who were you calling?" I asked, staring at her.

"A friend who will help us."

It didn't take long for us to see a very elegant woman at the entrance. The woman gave us a small wave and then called us over there. We passed in front of all those people, who were staring at us in a non-friendly way.

"Hey, Vivi!" Jungeun greeted, hugging the woman with bangs.

She looked to be around 35 years old, she was short, with a face with strong traits. From what I could tell, Vivi, like Jungeun had called her, had a lot of money.

"Jungeun! What a pleasure to see you here again!" The woman said excitedly.

"The pleasure is all mine, I love this place!"

"I'm really happy, dear, you know that you are one of my VIP customers."

Jungeun smiled and stood beside me.

"Vivi, I brought a friend to meet 'Loonatic'. This is Jinsoul."

"Jinsoul? Jung Jinsoul?" Vivi asked.

"Yes, do you know me?" I asked, extending my hand to her.

The woman shook my hand in a pleasant greeting.

"Everyone in Seoul knows you, Ms. Jung, you're an important businesswoman, right? It's an honor to have you here in 'Loonatic’ “

"The pleasure is all mine, it's a very interesting place."

I saw the woman smile. "You haven't seen anything." She said mysteriously. "But come on, pick a great place for both of you! You two came in the right day, our main attraction is here today. I guarantee that you girls won't be disappointed."

I looked at Jungeun who had a smile plastered on her face. I had never entered a place like that before, I wanted to leave, but something in me screamed for me to stay. I could regret this later, but only later.


	3. The Stripper

_**Seoul - 11:30PM** _

**POV Jinsoul**

The entrance was dark, we passed by some men dressed in black suits, the club's security, of course. I could already hear the loud and frenetic music fill my ears, and then we entered the main room. It was without a doubt amazing, the place was huge and exuded lust, it was dimly lit with some focuses of red or pink lights everywhere. In strategic locations, we could see small stages with poles for pole dance, women practically naked danced sensually for men and women who watched attentively.

"You brought me to a Strip Club?" I whispered in Jungeun's ear.

"Awesome, right? It’s the best in Seoul, Jinsoul!" She exclaimed very excitedly, and kept walking.

I shook my head, mentally cussing for the craziness I was doing. We walked between the people, being guided by the short girl, until we got closer to the main stage, where there seemed to be some kind of VIP area because not everyone could enter. Vivi gave us a small green bracelet so we could enter the area.

“The best place, for the best costumers." Vivi said smiling.

"This is why I like you!" Jungeun said, hugging the woman.

"Enjoy it, today we have the club's best dancer, I hope you like it."

"Thank you, Vivi." The woman just nodded and left.

"I'm going to kill you! I am!" I grumbled to Jungeun, who let out an amused laugh. "Why are you laughing?" My nervousness was noticeable by miles away.

"Because of your agony, Jinsoul, why are you like that? If I didn't know you better, I'd think that you've never been to a Strip club before!"

"I'm not that irresponsible girl from before, Jungeun, people know me now! What are they going to say if they see me in a place like this?"

"That you're having fun?! Stop being so boring! Do you really think those businessmen are going to say something about you? Don't be stupid, you're one of the best, no one will challenge you like that."

I looked around, where clearly there were only important people, with a high purchasing power.

"I need a drink!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jungeun said excitedly. "Hey!" She called one of the girls.

A redhead woman with a slender body approached us, wearing a small piece of clothing that barely covered her body. She was beautiful and very sexy.

“Can I get you something to drink?" Her voice came out slurred and sensual.

"Two shots of Tequila to begin with." Jungeun ordered, and the redhead nodded and left to get the drinks. "It's good to have you back, Jung." She said smiling.

Minutes later, the same redhead from before came back with two small glasses, where our tequilas were. I stared at the transparent liquid in the glass, trying to gather enough courage to drink it all at once. I looked at Jungeun who made a 'get ready' sign, indicating that it was time to drink, and I nodded, grabbing the small glass, bringing it to my lips, where with one swift move I drank it all. The liquid began tearing at my throat, the bum was staggering, but the feeling was good, it tasted like old times.

I was afraid to be seen by someone important. It wouldn't be nice to wake up and read headlines like 'Owner of Jung Industry spends the night at a Strip Club', that would be the end. The redhead danced sensually in front of us, doing positions on the pole that were enviable, but for some reason, she didn't hold my attention as much as she did with Jungeun. Did I stop liking women? I questioned myself, but in the same instant I realized that that was completely stupid, never in my life would I want a man. Ugh! Maybe it was the years I spent without having fun, without being with a woman who really attracts me. Living according to your work was not for everyone, to do that, I had to give up on a lot. It wasn't for nothing that people saw me as someone unhappy, but their opinions didn't matter to me.

"Do you want another dancer? Maybe you don't like redheads." Jungeun said smiling.

"I prefer brunettes, but this redhead is beautiful! Be careful not to drool on the woman."

Jungeun looked at me, amused, taking a sip of her drink. We stayed there for a few hours, enjoying the atmosphere and the women dancing. I even witnessed Jungeun kissing the redhead who served us our drinks.

"I don't think you're having fun, do you want to leave?" Jungeun asked, approaching me.

"I'm just scared that someone will see me here, Jungeun."

"Right, I'm going to the bathroom, and then we can leave, okay?"

I nodded, and then Jungeun got up. I looked around, and I could see a lot of rich people, businessmen, owners of a big financial power, smiling with eyes full of lust as they watched the beautiful ladies dancing sensually for them. But that place didn't have only men there, but a lot of women who also melted while watching the dancers.

"Shall we go?' Jungeun asked.

"Yeah, let's go, this was too much craziness for me for one night." I said, getting up, but suddenly the music stopped.

Jungeun and I looked at each other, when we noticed a single spotlight on the center of the stage.

"Oh God! It's the dancer, Jinsoul, the one that Vivi talked about, can we stay just to see her performance?”

"Jungeun..." I scolded her.

"Ten minutes and we'll leave, now sit down again."

Reluctantly, I sat back down on my chair, huffing at the choice of staying. I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to drink nor see those women dancing, was that so hard to understand? I took a sip of my Scottish Whiskey, feeling the liquid warm my stomach. I closed my eyes, hearing the eager murmurs about the club's best dancer. What did that woman have that was so extraordinary? She was just another beautiful woman who entertained people with an erotic dance for a few minutes. Imbeciles.

"People say she's the best dancer here." I heard Jungeun say excitedly.

I remained sitting there, without the same excitement that everyone in there seemed to have. I shifted my body, letting a little bit of drink fall on the cloth of my skirt, and I cussed when the music started filling the room again.

The main stage went dark, making the murmurs even louder. Within seconds, a sensual and purely erotic voice spread everywhere, the music had started. On the center of the stage, the spotlight lit up on a woman's body, and everyone there went crazy.

My eyes were glued to the woman's body that slowly moved in perfect sync with the music. Yves, like everyone called her, started the choreography on the pole in the middle of the stage, shaking her sinuous curves while her arms were supported on the pole. I couldn't see her perfectly well, the darkness of the place kept me from seeing her in detail. But for some reason, her dance held my attention, like a cast spell on a poor and innocent spectator. She let her body move in a very hot and sensual way, in tune with the music, and I could swear that was in a different dimension. The things she could do were simply impressive, her body was practically upside down, with her legs intertwined on the pole, while her hands slid over her own body, on places that everyone in here would pay a fortune to touch. She grabbed the pole again, now having her legs free, which parted, giving a wonderful view of her assets. That made my whole body shiver, but by pure luck or bad luck, she returned to the ground again.

Her hair was dark, it could be black or brown; her skin light and so delicate. The stripper was the owner of desirable and provocative curves, and she had long and shapely legs that were covered by black lacy stockings, which were attached to a garter belt, making her look even sexier. Yves turned her back to us, descending slowly to the ground, making everyone see how God was generous with her. The urge to touch the volume of her ass was tempting.

The woman smiled devilishly when people stirred up, damn dancer. Her hands went up to her silky hair, letting everyone see her face that was covered by a black mask, leaving only her pink and fleshy lips showing. She walked towards the other pole that was closer to the front row, where I was. Even with the mask on her face, her provocative look was noticeable, hallucinating, what the fuck was that woman doing to me? She bit her lower lip, her back was touching the pole, letting it rub on it slowly. And when she got up again, she pulled the black narrow ribbon that was holding her corset, making the tight piece of clothing fall on the floor, leaving her tight breasts covered by the lacy bra showing.

It wasn't an exaggeration, nor a metaphor, over the stripper's body was raining money, the mark of power. Her body moved in a perfect sync with the sensual music, the woman was driving every human being in that place crazy. Yves brought her hand to her skirt, gesturing that she was going to take it off, causing an uproar and the proclamation of the men and women there who longed to see her with the minimum number of clothing.

"Damn, you're so hot"

"I'll pay whatever you want just to have you.”

"Come closer, sweetie, let me give you what you like.” A man said, with several dollars in his hand.

I heard some people screaming for her, and she just smiled, as if amused by the desire of the poor mortals who wanted what was sculpted by the Gods or demons, due to how beautiful and provocative her body was.

She swayed her hips from side to side, but swayed in the hottest way that a woman could, and then she turned to the front, and for a split second, her eyes met mine, eliciting a sudden warmth in every part of my body, especially in a place I didn't know how to explain. Was that possible? To get turned on by a woman I'd never seen before? I felt on fire, with an overwhelming desire for a woman whose body was so fucking good. Her eyes were still on mine, and I could see that in me, she saw a challenge. She smiled devilishly, trapping her lower lip between her white teeth, to then wink at me in a sexy way, son of a bitch.

I swallowed hard when Yves brought her hand to her skirt, taking it off her body, without taking her eyes off me. What did she want? For me to go up there and take the rest of the cloths that still covered her? Because that was my only urge in that instant. The brunette was now only wearing a tiny lingerie that I would take off with my mouth if she granted me the honor. I closed my eyes and shook my head, drinking all the Whiskey that was still in my glass, letting the liquid go down, burning my insides. Burning? I was already on fire with that woman. What kind of power was that? Now! could understand why everyone said that she was the best of the best, that stripper transported you to a world where pleasure was the only sensation, where her erotic gaze caused you a bunch of mind-blowing and pleasurable sensations.

She continued her choreography, insinuating herself to me? Or was I fantasizing her attention on me? I didn't know, I didn't know what was happening, I found myself surrendered by a fucking hot woman who swayed her hips in front of me, and who was now leaving, no... no, Yves!

Her show was ending, so she moved to the back of the stage, and then the music stopped and the spotlight turned off, the show came to an end, but that wouldn't be the end for me.

My eyes followed her as far as I could see, but then she disappeared. The frantic and hectic music started playing again, and the people around were celebrating the brunette's performance, which took everyone out of orbit.

"I'm speechless." I heard Jungeun say beside me. "She is really good at what she does."

I didn't speak, I was still hoping to see her at the back of the stage, even knowing that that wouldn't happen.

"Oohh, I have the feeling that someone really liked it." I looked at Jungeun who was staring at me with a smile full of sarcasm.

"I need to talk to that woman, Jungeun."

**POV Sooyoung**

Do you know when you feel drawn to someone? Or even a gaze? The intense eyes that stared at me tonight wouldn't leave my head. Who was that woman? God, I've never felt so exposed to someone in this place. Her eyes stared at me like she was hypnotized, I could see the lust overflowing in her eyes. For some reason, her gaze caught my attention, she was beautiful. The woman, whose name I didn't know, had straight dark brown hair, her skin was perfectly pale, her fleshy lips were covered with a lipstick as red as blood. She didn't seem to be someone ordinary, her clothes were formal and sophisticated. Her expression was strong, determined. I felt surrendered to her intense gazes.

I don't know how that happened, but when I met her gaze, an electric current triggered all my senses, like an animal that hunts his best prey. In that instant I danced for her, for her gaze that courted me. I instigated her, I provoked her for some reason that my thoughts and my reason couldn't explain.

"Wow! You slayed it, girl!" I heard Olivia's voice enter my dressing room.

Olivia was my best friend, or rather, my sister. Since I joined ‘Loonatic’, we got closer in such a way that was impossible to explain. She knew me like the palm of her hand, and I knew her the same way. On my worst moments, she was by my side, protecting me like a lioness protects her cubs, and that was why I loved her so much.

"That was pretty crazy." I said, somewhat speechless.

"Do you know that woman?" She asked, taking a sip from the water bottle that was on her hands, and I looked at her, shaking my head. "Hmmm..." She murmured. "You seemed to want to impress her." She said with a smirk.

"You think?" I asked as I removed my mask.

"I'm sure, Sooyoung, you've never danced in such a sensual way like you did today, everyone left happier than usual." She laughed, making me laugh too.

"I don't know why I danced like that, I never saw that woman here before, do you know her?" I asked, taking off the few clothes from the show.

"I saw Vivi come into the club with her and another woman, she seems to be someone important."

Yeah, the woman of the black eyes seemed to be very important. Her businesswoman aura was evident, she had a serious posture, and somewhat arrogant, that was so attractive to me.

"She's very beautiful." I said without realizing.

Olivia looked at me, somewhat curious, her gaze was suspicious and evaluative. "You liked her, didn't you?"

"What? Where did you get that from?" I asked faster than I should have, showing a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"The way you danced for her, Sooyoung, it seemed like there wasn't anyone else there. I bet that she must have her panties wet." Her laugh echoed through the dressing room.

I rolled my eyes and put on my clothes.

"Don't speak nonsense." I said, throwing a small pillow at her face.

"Well, well, what an amazing show!" I heard Vivi's very excited voice.

I turned towards her with a broad smile. "You liked it?"

"You were wonderful, Yves, it couldn't have been better. I already received high offers for you, you know?"

"You told all of them that I wasn't available, right?"

The club was for striptease, but a lot of the dancers did some extra things with the men who offered them a good amount of money or goods, but I wasn't one of them. Since the beginning, my deal with Vivi didn't involve intercourse with Loonatic's customers, and she always respected that. Today wasn't the first time that I have received quite the attractive offers, I admit that the amount of money they offered was tempting, but my character wouldn't allow me to do such act.

"Yes, I said no to all of them, Sooyoung. They were somewhat disappointed with me, but I told them you're just a dancer."

"Thank you, Vivi." I said, hugging the woman.

These last few years, Vivi has become kind of a godmother to me. She helped me, took me in, and treated me like a daughter, which obviously earned me a series of enemies, after all, I was seen as the favorite. But I don't really care about it, in the beginning it was hard, having half of the girls against me wasn't easy, but with the help of Olivia and Hyunjin everything became easier, and of course, with the blessing of Vivi.

"You know you don't need to thank me, Sooyoung, you were wonderful, you're Loonatic's gem." She said smiling. “They call you the 'untouchable'."

"One of these days I’ll want a job here." Olivia said laughing.

"I don't know why you haven't joined us, Olivia, men would love to see you dance with that body."

"I always tell her that." I said, packing my things.

"I can't, Taeyong would kill me for sure." She said laughing. "I rather stay in my area in the office."

"Well, girls, I'm going to go back to the club, I need to give some attention to some special guests." The woman turned towards the door, but I called her. "Yes?" She asked, turning to face me.

I was a little unsure about asking it, but I needed to know who that woman was.

“Who was that woman who was watching me today?" I asked in a small voice.

"What woman?"

“The businesswoman who looked more like a magazine model.” Olivia said smiling. "The one in the first row, you know? Where Sooyoung swayed her hips for her."

"Olivia!”

Vivi started laughing, making me feel embarrassed.

"I know who she is, she's a very important businesswoman. The woman who was next to her is my friend, it was she who brought her here, but I can't remember her name now, the alcohol leaves me with a little amnesia.” The woman said, chuckling.

I just nodded, somewhat dispirited for not even knowing that woman's name. Maybe after today I wouldn't even see her again. I grabbed my small bag, putting it on my shoulder, making a brief sign for Olivia to accompany me.

"She liked you." Vivi said, making me stop.

I turned to her, and she was looking at me.

"How do you know?" I asked, suppressing my excitement at the knowledge.

"Let's just say that she was one of the people who offered me money to meet you, Sooyoung."

Oh my God! The woman really was interested in me, I thought, somewhat nervous with the situation. Should I go talk to her? No, you don't even know her, Sooyoung.

"Should I have asked you?" Vivi asked, seeing the explicit doubt on my face.

"No! Of course not, it's the same answer for everyone.” I said, trying to convince myself more than her.

Olivia and I said goodbye to Vivi and we left through the back door. I remember that that night I could only think about the intense gaze of that woman, and how her authoritative way attracted me.


	4. New Presidency

**POV Sooyoung**

The traffic in Seoul was never easy, I had the feeling that that place had more cars than people. We were behind a huge row of cars, where stressed people honked continuously. We had exactly 15 minutes to get to the office, today for some reason it was requested for us to be punctual. From the last heard murmurs, a new presidency would be presented, and I thanked God for it, because having to put up with that old man as the boss was at least boring. Of course we had no idea who would occupy his position, but I didn't believe that it could be worse.

Olivia was looking attentively for any open space somewhere, so we could drive out of there. Haseul just read her reports on the back seat.

"This place looks like hell today.” Olivia said, her voice sounded somewhat angry.

"Olivia, do not say that name, please.” Haseul scolded her, making me stifle a laugh because of the face that Olivia made.

We met Haseul as soon as we started working at Jung Industry, she already occupied an assistant position in the advertising department. We got along well since the first day, so well that after a few months we decided to rent an apartment in downtown Seoul. Haseul was a small town girl, extremely religious, but she was such a sweet and comprehensive being. She knew about the second life me and Olivia had, but she never said anything, on the contrary, she always supported us.

After 10 minutes without moving, we were able to move a few blocks thanks to Olivia's great skills at the wheel. We hurried up, entering the building before someone noticed our delay. Everyone was euphoric and nervous, the news of the new presidency was at least polemical.

"Is it my impression or is everyone restless?" Haseul asked, putting her things on her desk.

"It's not your impression, Haseul, everyone is nervous."

"I don't know why, I'm the one who will have to deal with the new beast everyday.” I said, somewhat bothered.

"Yeah Sooyoung, you were the chosen one." Haseul said smiling.

"I heard it was a woman, somewhat arrogant."

"God, I really hope not! It's enough having to endure that old man for years.”

"Yeah, he's really disgusting."

We talked for a few more minutes, when Jaehyun knocked on the door, calling us.

"Girls, it's time. We're going to meet our new master.” He said laughing

"I prayed a lot for whoever it is, to be someone good, Sooyoung." Haseul said with a shy smile.

"I hope God heard you, Haseul."

We walked to the conference room, where the administrative sector was in full strength. Everyone was whispering among each other. That was annoying, working in that place was like being in the jungle every day, because people swallowed and killed each other like animals for power. Obviously in the figurative sense of the thing.

"I hate to be in the same place as these people. The financial sector thinks they're the kings of the whole place." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm from the financial sector!" Jaehyun grumbled.

"Everyone but you, Jaehyun." I said smiling.

Jung Jaehyun was the supervisor of the financial sector. Ever since the first day I started working here, I've received his insistent advances, which by the way, are not reciprocated. I never treated him badly, because he didn't dare cross the line with me, but it was at least bothersome to have to decline him so many times, but he didn't seem to care. I could even consider the possibility of giving him a chance, but only when I thought I was ready to get involved with someone.

"Thank you, Sooyoung. You look beautiful today." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

I looked at Olivia who scrunched up her brows with a face that said 'Ugh, don't make me throw up’. I smiled, running my hand down her arm, and she smiled back. We heard the sound of the door opening, and then we saw Dongmin, the old man who flirted with me every morning, enter the room. The murmurs gradually ceased until the room was in full silence.

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen, I think you all know the reason for this meeting, am I right? I must tell you that I'm retiring from the director position of Jung Industry. I think that I've completed my cycle of work in this company very successfully, and I'd like to thank you all who worked side by side with me and made this very important heritage to Seoul grow, but like I said, I'm ending this cycle to give way to a new generation."

"It's about time, I don't want to be bossed around by an old man for the rest of my life." I heard Olivia whisper, making me stifle a laugh.

"Olivia..." I scolded her.

"... so I present you the new director, a very competent and well-known woman, capable of taking our company to a new level. Meet Jung Jinsoul.”

I heard Dongmin's voice in the background, and I took my eyes off Olivia, who was complaining, to look at the center of the room, where my boss was, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I felt all the blood in my body stop, I couldn't breathe, and all I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears. It was her, Jung Jinsoul was the woman for whom I danced last night

Olivia stared at me, with a startled look, and then she held my arm, preventing me from falling. "What's going on, Sooyoung?" I heard her whisper.

I was a little out of breath, my eyes were wide, focused on the beautiful woman who was standing next to Dongmin. She was wearing a tight black formal skirt that reached just above her knees and a black blazer that made her look extremely attractive. Her hair was tied in an elegant ponytail. And just like last night, her makeup was light, but highlighted her eyes, and her instigating lips. She had a serious, authoritative posture, and somewhat mysterious. I backed away a few steps until I got out of that room.

I leaned against the wall, pulling as much air as possible into my lungs, until I saw Olivia by my side.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked with a worried voice tone.

"It's her, Olivia! The woman..." I said nervously. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What woman, Sooyoung?"

"From the club, the woman for whom I danced last night! Jung Jinsoul Jung."

"What?! Oh my God, you're fucked." She said, shocked.

"I know, this couldn't be worse... With so many people in this world, she had to be the one to be my boss? Oh my God, she will notice that I'm Yves, she's going to fire me, I'm screwed, Olivia!" I exclaimed, freaking out.

"Calm down, Sooyoung.” She said, grabbing my shoulders. “She won't find out, let's think positive! Sooyoung has nothing to do with Yves, at least in the way of being and in the way of dressing."

"She's going to find out and I'm going to lose my job, Olivia!"

"She won't! She won't. And even if she does, she has nothing to do with your life outside this place."

I shook my head, pacing back and forth nonstop.

"What's going on? Why did you leave the room?" I heard Haseul whisper.

"Sooyoung's having a panic attack here." Olivia said, agonized. Haseul looked at me, worried, and she approached me, stroking my back.

"What's going on, Sooyoung? You're as white as a sheet! Grab a glass of water for her, Olivia."

I saw Olivia leave to go get the glass of water.

"Tell me, what's going on?" Haseul asked again with a worried expression.

"You know the woman that we were talking about at breakfast, the one for whom I danced in a sensual way yesterday?" Haseul nodded, tucking some strands of my hair behind my ear. “It's her, Jung Jinsoul, our new boss.'

I saw Haseul's eyes widen, and a sudden 'Jesus Christ' leave her mouth.

"What if she finds out who I am, Haseul? I'm going to lose my job, that would be the end."

The small girl pulled me into a loving embrace, comforting me, until Olivia showed up with a glass of water. I drank all the transparent liquid and tried to calm down.

"Let's think positive, girls. Jinsoul must've drunk last night, for sure, and even if she didn't, Sooyoung, your other side has nothing of you during the day." Haseul said calmly. "Yves and Sooyoung are totally different people, at least in my view."

"Who would've thought that this woman frequents striptease clubs." Olivia said laughing.

"You're right, Haseul. I’ll be careful so she doesn't find anything."

"It would be nice if you didn't start having panic attacks every time you see her around."

"Great idea." I smiled weakly.

The three of us stayed talking near the central desk, until we saw everyone leaving the conference room. The presentation was probably already over.

"Well, girls, let's go to our offices." Olivia said, getting up. Haseul nodded and left my side, where she was.

"Wish me luck, girls."

The two of them looked at me fondly, I knew I could count on Olivia and Haseul at all times, they would never let me fall. We exchanged a hug, and then we went to our desks. It was evident that I couldn't hide from that woman forever, after all, I was her right arm inside the company. The panic of being discovered by her abused my mind in such a rude way that I could feel my hands sweating and feel a mild discomfort in the stomach with every step I took towards her office.

I went up to the top floor, where her office was, and I walked to my desk that was on the outside. She was already inside, probably talking to Dongmin. Minutes later, I saw the man leave her office, and then he looked at me.

"Oh, Sooyoung, come here, let me introduce you to your new boss.” He said smiling, extending his hand to me.

I closed my eyes for a split second, which was enough for me to create a thousand and one situations for that moment, and I guarantee you that none of them were pleasant. I got up from my desk with a weak smile. The man looked at me from head to toe, like he did every morning. I was wearing a turquoise blue dress that was tight on my body, but in a formal and elegant way. My hair was straight, and tied only in a part, letting the rest fall on my back.

I walked into the office, feeling my heart beat in my ears, it was agonizing. I looked at the floor, until I stopped in front of the huge expensive wood desk I looked up and stared at her.

God, she was beautiful. Jung Jinsoul was a woman worthy of being in the cover of a magazine. Now up close, I could see in more detail her strong, and at the same time, delicate features. She was staring at me quietly, but the same wasn't happening with me.

She's going to find out about me, God, don't let it happen, I thought to myself.

"Jinsoul, meet your right arm here in the company, she'll help you with everything you need.” The man said, introducing me. "Well, I’ll leave you alone, I hope you get along."

Dongmin left faster than I thought, now I was there, alone with her.

She was staring at me in an evaluative way, and I felt uneasy under her gaze. She got up, fixing her expensive blazer, to then walk towards me, making my heart race.

"What's your name, Ms.?" She asked politely. Jinsoul had a beautiful voice.

"My name's Ha Sooyoung."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Ha, you probably already know, but my name's Jung Jinsoul." She said, extending her hand in a polite greeting.

I shook her soft hand for a few seconds, feeling sorry for her because my hand was sweating due to how nervous I was.

"Nice t-to mee-meet you." I stuttered.

She looked at me in a funny way, frowning in a confused expression. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale, do you want to sit down?" She asked, pulling up a chair. "I can get you a glass of water if you prefer.”

"I'm fine, ma'am, it's just a discomfort. But don't worry." She nodded, but still handed me a glass of water.

"People feel uneasy when talking to me, but none of them ever came close to passing out when meeting me, Ms. Ha." She said seriously.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Jung, that wasn't in my plans."

"Do you feel well enough to work today?" I nodded quickly, leaving the glass of water on her desk. "Great, then let's start. You're going to be my partner here, and for that, we have to know each other well." She said, sitting on her chair.

Jinsoul, or Ms. Jung like I called her, explained perfectly well how she liked to work, and I realized that she was a woman who was very focused on her work, she didn't like intimacy with employees, and she was somewhat reserved. I lost myself amid her explanations several times because I was more focused admiring her extraordinary beauty. That woman was sculptured by angels, there was no other explanation. Her gaze was intense, but it was different from her gaze from last night, now her iris were a mesmerizing light brown. Her authoritative posture made her look so sexy and attractive that I wondered how many people must fall on her feet every day. From the way she watched me dance last night, I could be almost certain that Jung Jinsoul was gay, but wasn't 100% sure. She could be simply curious, but no, no, that woman didn't seem curious or confused. She had a very determined posture to be someone confused.

"I'd like for you to always stay on top of all my business affairs, Ms. Ha. I want you to stay on top of every detail, okay?" She asked, staring at me.

"Yes, ma'am. I will."

"That's all for now, you can leave." She said as she organized some papers.

"Okay, if you need anything, just call my desk. I'm at your disposal, ma'am.” I said, getting out of her office.

As soon as I stepped out of that office, my heart began beating in a normal rhythm. I walked to my desk with a little notepad in hand, where I wrote down all of her most important explanations. I looked at the woman through the glass wall that separated us, and I thanked God that she hadn't found out anything. A kind of sudden relief came over me, my job was safe for now.

I decided that I wanted to find out more about that mysterious woman who was now my boss, so I wrote her name in the powerful connoisseur of all things like Olivia called it, Google.

I found many articles about her, Jung Jinsoul was an important person in the business world. She won a lot of awards and was none other than the successor daughter of Jung Daesung, owner of Jung Industry, company that had branch offices in America and all the way to Europe. I saw that she lived for a long time in Paris, due to one of the subsidiaries there. Jesus, this woman was so private that there wasn't any news about her personal life. I ran the cursor over several pages, and then opened a link, where it showed her standing next to a beautiful woman. Beneath the picture was a small description: 'Jung Jinsoul Jung and her companion Seo Soojin in the inauguration of the subsidiary of Jung Industry in London'. They looked really intimate in the picture. The tall and thin woman was holding Jinsoul's arm with a snob smile.

"What are you doing?" I heard Olivia's voice, making me jump.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, putting my hands over my chest. "You scared me, Olivia!"

She started laughing because of my face.

"What are you doing that you shouldn't to get so scared?" She asked, still laughing.

"Nothing." I said, minimizing the page on the internet.

Olivia stared at me with one of her brows raised, showing that she knew I was lying.

"Okay, I was researching Jinsoul. But I didn't have any success." I said, dispirited.

"You're too interested in that woman, don't you think?" Her mischievous tone was evident

"Me? No! I just want to know who my boss is, dammit!"

"You don't fool me, Ha Sooyoung." She said cynically. "Have you talked to her?"

"Yes, and I almost passed out in her office, but other than that, everything was quiet, she didn't notice anything." I sighed in relief.

"Good, it would be at least comical to see you being removed from her office in a stretcher." Olivia laughed again.

"Why do you love picking on me?"

"Because I love you, Sunfish!" She said smiling. "Now, I gotta go, we'll talk later."

I nodded at Olivia who headed for the elevators, her office was on another floor. And then I looked at the picture of Jinsoul and Soojin again, and wondered what they could be. But anyways, I shouldn’t worry about it, I shouldn’t meddle in her life, the best thing to do was to leave her alone, and that was exactly what I would do.


	5. First Day

**POV Jinsoul**

The first day was always the most calm, only presentations and meetings. Dongmin, who used to be the director, was leaving too quickly, not giving me enough time to see how everything was going. Earlier today he introduced me to the woman who would help me with this hard task Ha Sooyoung. Despite her evident nervousness, she seemed to be someone competent and hardworking; from Dongmin's recommendations, Sooyoung was on top of every detail of the company, like a good secretary or right arm. Besides being an extremely attractive woman, Ms. Ha, like I called her, was a beautiful brunette, her thin face was beautifully carved, her nose was small and her mouth fleshy, and I could notice that her eyes were brown. She was wearing a tight and modeled turquoise dress, highlighting her beautiful curves. Her hair was dark, straight, mid-back length, and it was partially tied by a delicate bow in the back. Her gaze was fearful, and somewhat scared of me. Do I really scare her that much? What does she know about me? Jesus! I was as gentle as possible, which wasn't in my nature, but the scared young lady deserved kindness since she would practically be my companion there. I explained to her the way I liked to work, and everything that I would need on my day-to-day. Sooyoung seemed to understand everything perfectly well, she wrote down some things in her small burgundy notepad and then she left.

For the rest of the day I studied some reports left in my office, and from what I've seen, everything's going well in here. But needed improvement, I thought. Even though I was trying to focus on those papers, something, or rather, someone, was distracting me. Since last night, the dancer hasn't left my head not even for a minute, the image of her dancing so sensually was imprinted in my thoughts. Dammit, Jinsoul! How could I let a woman, who I didn't even exchange a word with, invade my mind so quickly? I shook my head, trying to push away the image of that brunette swaying her hips in a sexy way for me, that's right, for me. But it was impossible, I needed to see her again. At the end of her show I felt somewhat frustrated and happy because she didn't receive customers, if she didn't receive anyone who offered her money, she had a good character, and that was when I felt even more desire to see her, but my desire was turned down.

"Ms. Jung.” I heard someone call me, taking Yves off my thoughts. Sooyoung entered the office shyly. "I brought the coffee that you asked for, it's quite hot." She said, placing it next to me.

"Thank you, Ms. Ha. Do you know if Dongmin is in the company?" She walked to the front of my desk, with the little tray in her hands.

"He already left, ma'am, most already did." I looked at her, somewhat confused, everyone was leaving already?

What time was it? I grabbed my phone looking at the screen, and it was past 08:OO PM.

"Oh my God! It's already past eight, what are you still doing here, Sooyoung?"

"Well, ma'am, I was finishing the reports you asked me to."

"Leave them for tomorrow, you can go home, sometimes I forget the time. I'd ask that you help me with that too, or you'll be working all night."

Sooyoung nodded quietly, and I stared at the woman standing in front of me, analyzing her surreptitiously. Something about her was familiar, just didn't know what. Maybe I was going crazy, I was so focused on the dancer that I saw her in every woman that I found attractive. The girl was somewhat uncomfortable under my gaze, so I quickly stopped.

"Can l leave?"

"Of course, see you tomorrow, Sooyoung."

"Good Night, Ms. Jung."

"Good Night."

I stayed for another hour in the office, battling with myself, whether I should go or not to that club. I couldn't let anyone see me there, what would they say? But the desire to see her again was rampant, Yves affected me in such a way that the only thing I could think about was of having her to myself. I thought about calling Jungeun and tell her to meet me at 'Loonatic' again, but maybe I should go alone.

I got up, grabbing my purse and my blazer, and then I left that office, going towards the parking lot, where I got into my car and drove through the streets of Seoul. I drove a few times around the club, fighting with myself to just leave. For years I didn't allow myself to get involved with a woman, maybe because my work took too much of my time, more than it should. I parked the car in front of the club, and from the outside I could already hear the music that was playing inside. I leaned my head against the steering wheel, thinking I should leave, but my body, in pure instinct, resolved to do the opposite. I straightened the thin scarf around my neck and got out of the car, walking towards the entrance. I paid the entrance fee and went in search of that woman.

Today the club was less busy, of course, who the hell frequents clubs on a Monday? I shook my head, still heading to the main bar. I bought a shot of Whiskey and just sat right there. Some women were dancing on the pole, but none of them compared to the brunette from the night before. I stayed there for a few minutes; maybe today was her day off, I thought.

"Good Evening, can you tell me if Yves's performing today?" I asked the woman with a well sculpted body.

"Yves? Oh, no, she doesn't perform today, her days are Friday and Saturday."

"But I was here yesterday and she was performing." I said politely.

"Yesterday was an exception, Yves danced by Vivi's request, but usually it's only on the days that I told you."

I was somewhat disappointed, for going there and not seeing her.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I asked.

"My name's Hyunjin.” She said in a friendly way.

"Well, thank you, Hyunjin, you saved me from waiting here all night." I said with half a smile, and then I got off the stool I was sitting on.

"Listen, ma'am." I heard the woman call me. "If you want to see her, you can come tomorrow, she rehearses every Tuesday here in 'Loonatic', the club is open, but like today, it's less busy."

I smiled instantly at the woman who gave me the best news.

"You most certainly helped me a lot, thank you." I said, more excited than I should.

Hyunjin smiled at me and I did the same, and then I left and headed towards my house.

**POV Sooyoung**

I researched more about that woman, about Soojin. I wanted to find something about her personal life, but since Jinsoul was such a private person, no one knew anything. I grunted, frustrated, in front of my computer screen where there was only one picture of my boss, she always looked so elegant that it was hard to imagine that when she wakes up, she might be at least a little messy.

"What are you doing so much in that computer?" Haseul asked, approaching me with her cute slippers and a cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"Researching some stuff." I answered calmly.

She sat down next to me, but without looking at the computer's screen, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Something about her attracts me..." I let out, and Haseul just nodded. "I'm not saying that I desire her, but that I have this urge to get to know more about her life, you know? She is so mysterious..."

"You've only 'known' her for two days, Sooyoung. What excessive desire is that?"

I didn't even know... How could a woman, who I'd never even had an open conversation with, occupy my thoughts so much? I needed to get to know her, know about her life, what she liked to do. It was so strange.

"It's not desire, Haseul, just curiosity." I said, getting up from the couch.

"Olivia said that you've never danced in such a sensual way before." She looked at me with accusative eyes.

"Olivia doesn't know what she's talking about, I danced like I always dance!" I said rapidly. "I'm going to bed, good night." I said as I went to my room.

I didn't desire that woman, I didn't even know her that well. God! I was only curious about her, about her life.

\---

Why do we always wake up during the best part of our dream? It was so frustrating, I thought as I got up from bed, or rather, as I dragged myself out of it. I did all my morning hygiene, and I spent more time in the shower than I should. Today I was going to wear a white dress with black details, loose, but that still marked my curves. My hair was straight, like Sooyoung always wore it, which was quite different from Yves, who overused the waviness. I put on black high heels, and light makeup.

"Are you all dolled up for Ms. Jung?" I heard Olivia ask as soon as entered the kitchen.

I gave her a deadly look for saying those things in front of Haseul.

"No, and stop saying nonsense, I always dress like this." I said, taking a sip of the juice that was in her glass.

"You're right, but you look even more beautiful today, Sooyoung!"

"Olivia's absolutely right, you look wonderful."

"Do you want something from me?" I asked suspiciously, making Haseul and Olivia pretend to be offended.

"See, Olivia, Sooyoung doesn't believe in our compliments."

"I'm feeling hurt."

I laughed at the melodrama those two were making, and I finished eating my breakfast, I was more than late. After a few minutes stuck in the regular traffic, we arrived at Jung Industry. I quickly went to my desk, and felt a slight fear for arriving late. Dammit! I approached her door, taking a deep breath. It was only the second day that I worked with her, I didn't know her mood or quirks, but I was sure that when that woman was angry she turned into a beast.

I entered her office, and she was sitting on her huge chair, the back of the chair turned to me.

"You're late, Ms. Ha." Her voice was cold and rude.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, the traffic in Seoul isn't easy." I said uneasily.

"It would be better if you left home earlier, since you live far." She said, turning to face me.

Jinsoul looked at me from head to toe with intensity, and I felt a shiver go through my body at the way she was looking at me. She looked beautiful, as always.

"I will."

She nodded and made a sign for me to come closer.

"What do we have for today?"

"Well, at 9 we have a meeting with the company shareholders, about future contracts. After that, a lunch with Dongmin, and in the afternoon we will review some balance sheets, like you asked yesterday. In the evening-"

"Cancel any commitment I have in the evening, I already have one, which by the way is more important." She said quickly.

I wondered what she would do in the evening, or with whom she would be with. But quickly suppressed such questions, it wasn't any of my business.

We spent the whole morning in the meeting with the shareholders. And during that time, I could see the imposing Jung Jinsoul. She wasn't sweet and gentle, but authoritative and rude. And as weird as it may sound, that turned me on so much. I closed my eyes, listening to her voice echo in the room. I've had experiences with women before, but none of them turned me on so much. Where was my head at? A woman like Jinsoul would never give me the time of day in that way.

The rest of the morning was calm. It was already mid-afternoon, and was reviewing some balance sheets beside her in her office. Her perfume flooded my nostrils with a good, strong aroma, it was at least inebriating.

"Can I come in?" I heard the voice of a woman, who entered the office all smiley.

I saw Jinsoul smile. I didn't even know that she could smile, I thought.

"Of course, Jungeun, come in."

The blonde walked in, closing the door behind her. She was really pretty. Her hair was blond and long, she had light skin and a thin body. She looked at me with an evaluative gaze, which made me blush.

"We'll finish this later, Ms. Ha."

I nodded and left the room, somewhat bothered for leaving them alone.

**POV Jinsoul**

"You bitch, if I don't come after you, you don't even call me." Jungeun said, pretending to be angry.

"Do you have any idea how busy with work I am? Look at this!" I pointed to the huge stack of papers on my desk.

"It doesn't matter, at least one call.”

"Lippie, I didn't have time, I'm sorry." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Uh hu... You're too busy staring at the beautiful body of your secretary." She said in a mischievous tone, and then burst into laughter, which instantly made me blush.

"Don't speak nonsense!"

"C'mon, Jinsoul! I just arrived and I was instantly very impressed by the volume of that!" She said while making gestures that surely represented Sooyoung's ass.

I couldn't help but laugh, she could always improve my mood.

"I'm here to work, not to flirt with my employees." Jungeun nodded, suppressing a smirk.

"So you didn't check it out?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm asking you if you didn't check her out." It was obvious that I did, a lot, I thought.

"No! Jungeun, stop it."

"God! Are you dead by any chance? I'm starting to think you like men!" Her face was one of disgust.

"I think I really am." I joked.

Jungeun got up from the chair, grabbing her purse.

"Honestly, have you lost your mind? Someone call the real Jung Jinsoul, please!" She said loudly.

"Jungeun! Shut up, we're in my office." I said laughing. She sat back down. "Of course I don't like men! I was joking."

"Good! But you didn't check her out, not even once?"

"I did, Jungeun, I have been checking her out since I started working here." I admitted.

I saw a big smile appear on her lips. "That's what I like to hear. She's very beautiful, what's her name?"

"Ha Sooyoung. I don't even know her that well, we've only been working together for two days. But she seems to be very hardworking, and a nice girl."

"Do you know if she's gay?" Her question came out of nowhere.

"No, I don't know anything about my employees' personal lives. I can barely handle my own! But anyways, I don't think she is..."

"Find out, I want her number."

"You're like a lioness, you can't see an innocent prey." I said laughing. Jungeun laughed in a smug way.

"We live in a jungle, Jung."

"I know, but I don't think Sooyoung is one of those women, Jungeun, she's a nice girl" I said, organizing the papers on my desk.

"You just said that you barely know her, how can you know she is a nice girl?"

"I just know it, dammit.”

"You don't want me hooking up with your secretary because you want her all to yourself, I see you, Jung."

I started laughing.

"No, I already have my eyes on someone else." I said quickly.

Jungeun widened her eyes, and then inched closer to me, like she was about to tell me a secret.

"What?! Who? Wait, wait. Two days ago you weren't even think about anyone! How do you have someone now?"

"I don't have anyone, I just want to get to know someone. When I make any progress, I'll tell you. I promise." I said, getting up from my chair.

"Tell me now!"

"No." I said calmly.

"Jinsoul!" Her voice came out loudly.

"I'm not telling anything now, Lippington, stop being curious." I said, facing her. "Now, I have an important meeting."

"Right, I have to go anyways. But I'm warning you, you owe me an explanation." She said as she walked to the door.

"I will tell you everything, don't worry." I said before she left my office.

Jungeun was a lioness, she was always hooking up with several women and experimenting new things. Maybe she was like that because she never fell in love with someone, or never assumed to like someone. Jungeun has always had feelings for Kim Jiwoo, a childhood friend, who knowing about her 'slut' ways, didn't believe she could have such feelings for her. It must've been frustrating for Jungeun, but I didn't blame Jiwoo, her conception was at least acceptable.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon enough Sooyoung and I finished reviewing the balance sheets. After my conversation with Jungeun, I started looking at my secretary even more, who by the way, looked very beautiful. She kept her head down, bending over her notepad, where she wrote down every commitment that I would have on the next day. I didn't think she was the type of easy woman that would fall for Jungeun's flirtation. Sooyoung seemed to be someone serious, too well behaved for such situation. I couldn't deny that despite her shy way, she was really attractive and beautiful. I thought about the possibility of her being a lesbian, or at least bi, like Jungeun had wondered. I stared at her calm expression as she scribbled down on the piece of paper that had my schedule. She was sitting with her long legs crossed, leaving her thighs slightly showing. I couldn't stop staring at her, from her light tanned smooth skin to her feet covered by thin black high heels. I looked up at her somewhat alluring cleavage, due to the position she was in. If I wasn't mistaken, she was wearing a black bra. I shook my head, trying to remove such type of thoughts. God! It only took Jungeun to show up here with crazy ideas for me to lose myself.

"There you go, everything's already written down for tomorrow." She said, looking up at me.

"Alright then, tomorrow you'll tell me everything, okay? You're free to go now, Ms. Ha, have a good night.”

Sooyoung looked at me, and then nodded, getting up from the leather chair in front of me.

"Okay, ma'am, good night." I heard her say as she walked towards the door.

Jungeun was absolutely right, Sooyoung had a beautiful volume on the back.

I saw the woman disappear through the door. I stayed a few more hours in the office, drinking a bit of Whiskey. I was trying to decide if I should go or not to that club. Thanks to Hyunjin's information, I knew that Yves would be rehearsing today, a great opportunity to get closer. Was I really that lonely? Looking for a stripper to satisfy my desires? Even though I knew that Yves wasn't a prostitute, I wanted at least one night with her, I needed to touch the body that set me on fire just by dancing for me. I closed my eyes, thinking about the images of that brunette swaying her hips in such a sensual way on that stage. Where was my head at? She danced like that for everyone.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, Jinsoul, it's just flirtation.” I whispered to myself.

My thoughts remained in an internal conflict, but there was only one possible outcome.

I saw myself in that club again, it wasn't very busy, just like yesterday. A slow and sensual music was playing, the sound of a piano accompanied by a raspy male voice. In some corners, men were sitting beside semi-naked women who caressed and teased them. I was praying not to see Yves with any of them. The place was dimly lit, it was a bit hard to decipher the faces from afar. I passed between some women who stared at me like I was a delicious prey. I straightened up my coat, loosening a little the thin scarf around my neck, and then I spotted the same woman who gave me the information that Yves would be here today. Hyunjin.

"Good Evening. Hyunjin?"

The woman turned to face me, and she smiled, probably remembering that I was here last night.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked in a friendly way.

"A Whiskey with no ice, please.”

Hyunjin grabbed a small glass from the inside of the counter, and then served me a shot of Whiskey.

"Do you remember me? I was here yesterday." I asked before grabbing the glass.

She seemed to think, and then nodded.

“You came to see Yves, right?"

"Exactly. Is she here?"

"Yes, she's back there, on the main stage. If you want, you can go over there, she's alone." She said, somewhat suggestive.

"Thank you.” I said, raising my glass to her, who smiled.

I walked down the dark corridor of the club, illuminated only by a red light. With every step I took, I wondered what I expected from there. Why was I even there? My head screamed for me to stop and leave that club, but my body only obeyed my instincts, my desires, and my urge to see her again.

Under a lonely spotlight, I saw her, she was dancing sensually to the sound of a song with a strong and frenetic beat. Yves wasn't all dolled up like the last time I saw her, she was wearing light high-waisted denim shorts that left her long, defined legs showing, and a blouse with short sleeves and a defined cleavage that left good part of her smooth abdomen showing. Her hair was loose, tousled with slight waviness. She was so fucking sexy.

I walked towards one of the closest tables to the stage, and I sat down to watch the show that would only be mine. She didn't notice my presence there, and I thanked God for it. I wanted her to dance freely, with confidence.

The frenetic beat of the song and the movements of her body hypnotized me. There was no other explanation for the fact that my eyes couldn't stop staring at her body, at her bold and sexy moves. Yves used and abused the power she had, she used her body as a weapon to put any human being at her feet. I saw her body sway sensually a few times, to then stop slowly as she slid her hand down every inch of her body, places I would like to touch. Yves, in one move, threw her long hair from one side to the other, and then she strode until stopping in front of a wooden chair, where she sat, crossing her legs in a slow and painful way for those watching. The beat of the music changed to a faster one, and I saw her legs opening quickly in a very sensual way that made me feel my body burning. I took a sip of my Whiskey without taking my eyes off that woman. She got up and swayed her hips faster and provocatively, then going down to the ground in the same speed, but going back up in a slow way.

"Oh God..." I sighed as I imagined extremely forbidden scenes in my head.

I swallowed hard when her hands slid down her now sweaty body. I couldn't explain what I felt when she ran her hand through her tousled hair, she looked like she had just finished having wild sex. Her posture of imposing woman was driving me crazy. She knelt on the floor and quickly tossed her hair back, and then she stopped and looked ahead through her mask. The brunette was provocative with the movements that her body was capable of doing, I could see every detail of her muscles and sweaty skin. How could this woman cause things in me without even touching me?

Her dance lasted a few more pleasant minutes, which I confess left me on fire. When the music finally ended, Yves finished, sitting on the wooden chair with her body bent over, she was probably tired.

It was time for her to notice me there. So I clapped my hands in a glorious applause for the woman who made me lose my mind.


	6. More time together

**POV Sooyoung**

When my rehearsal finally came to an end, I heard the sound of slow claps in the background. I got up from the chair, looking at the back of the room, but the spotlight's bright light made it impossible for me to see who was applauding me. I walked forward, descending the small stairs, to come face to face with none other than Jung Jinsoul.

In that moment I could be summed up in 3 words: scared, nervous, and horny.

The woman was staring at me with such intensity that I could feel my body on fire. I swallowed hard, fear screaming inside me, she was going to discover my identity, and I would be screwed.

Calm down, be Yves, don't be scared, be Yves. - I repeated that sentence several times in my head.

"Today is not show day." I said, descending the rest of the stairs, and walking far away from her.

Jinsoul walked slowly behind me. "I know, but I couldn't wait to see you again.”

Her voice came out raspy, and dragged. I closed my eyes, trying to tell my senses to not make me falter in front of that woman. I stopped at one of the tables, opening a bottle of water, taking a big gulp of the cold liquid.

Calm down. - I repeated to myself when she came closer. Jinsoul still had the same clothes she had in the office.

"You were wonderful, Yves." I could feel her eyes on me.

I took a deep breath and looked at her face without showing the desperation inside of me.

"It was just a rehearsal, but thank you, Ms...." I left the question in the air.

"Jinsoul, I'm Jung Jinsoul.” She said, extending her hand in a greeting.

"Better not, I'm sweaty." I said smiling.

"You look... great.” She said as she analyzed every part of my body, which to my surprise didn't make me blush. "I wanted to see you the other day, but I was told that you don't talk with the club's customers."

"I heard you wanted to see me, but I didn't think you would try again though, a lot of people give up at the first try.”

I saw Jinsoul smirking.

"I wasn't going to, but something in me told me that I had to see you again." She said, closer than I imagined. "I'm not a woman who gives up easily on what she wants.”

I stared into her eyes, they were dark and with a different glow than normal. I could see the lust in them.

"I can see that, you seem to be a determined woman. What made you come back?" I was going to tease her.

"You, only you.”

"I imagine you don't want me anymore now, after seeing me like this."

"I keep wanting you the same way, Yves, or even more." Her eyes traveled down my cleavage. "You can do things that you don't even imagine."

I smiled in a mischievous way, biting my lower lip.

"What kind of things?" I whispered to her.

"I can show you if you want..." Jinsoul inched closer, so close so that I could feel her breath in my face.

I continued staring into her eyes through the mask that covered my face.

"You're really straightforward, Jinsoul. I like it. But I don't hook up with the club's customers." I said, moving away from her.

"I can make you change your mind, Yves." She said, making me stop. Her voice tone was firm, determined.

"No one ever could, Jung." I said, smiling dismissively. "Do you think you're going to be the first? You don't even know if I like women..."

She smiled broadly, walking towards me, stopping a few centimeters behind me.

"I'm sure I will, Yves." I felt her breath in my neck. "And I think that you like women, but if I'm wrong, I'll make you like them."

I turned around, and we were face to face now. Our eyes locked in an intense battle. How could she be so arrogant and sexy? She exuded so much power, which made me shiver. Her coat was open, giving me a beautiful view of her blouse that was partially unbuttoned, showing the curves of her breasts. I traveled up with my eyes, from her collarbone that called for my mouth to her fleshy lips covered with red lipstick

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your body tells me that much." She said, too close. Our bodies were so close that they brushed lightly. I sighed before such close contact, and then I backed away.

"Come see me on my next show, I'll be waiting for you, Jung.” I said, walking out of that place without even looking back

I could bet that she was smiling as she looked at me, but I didn't turn around to look at her. I would play hard, I would make that woman kneel before my feet. I walked to my dressing room, closing the door behind me, and then I finally let out the air that was stuck in my lungs after being so close to that woman. I caught myself smiling at the thought of this little game. Where was my head at? Going further with this would only make everything more dangerous, she could find out that I was Sooyoung at any moment. I took the small mask off my face, staring at my reflection in the mirror, seeing two women in a big conflict.

"What's up with that silly smile?" Hyunjin asked as she entered the dressing room.

I shook my head, and then I looked at her.

"What smile?" I pretended to not know what she was talking about, but she obviously didn't believe me.

Hyunjin was my dance partner, I always rehearsed with her because no one in that place danced as well as she did.

"Don't lie to me, is all of this because of that woman that stopped by?"

"How do you know there was a woman here, Hyunjin?" I asked, approaching her.

"Because I was the one who told her you were in here, duh! The poor woman came here yesterday and you weren't here." She said, sitting down on the couch, cross-legged.

"Are you telling me that she came here yesterday looking for me?"

Hyunjin nodded smiling.

"She came here, sat at the bar, and asked for a drink. And after a few minutes she asked if you were going to perform. I told her no, and saw that she got somewhat disappointed, so I told her you rehearsed here every Tuesday."

I didn't know if I wanted to yell at her or if I wanted to thank her. As much as I was afraid that Jinsoul would find out about me, knowing that she came here only to see me was at least wonderful.

"I see that you liked her visit." She said in a suggestive way.

"Me? Of course not, Hyunjin, she's just another customer."

"Sooyoung, no other customer leaves you smiling like a fool."

"It's a different case, Hyunjin, it's just too dangerous." I said, sitting beside her. Hyunjin looked at me, confused.

“Explain!"

"That woman is... Let's just say that she's my boss at the company."

I saw the woman's eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you out of your mind? You're hooking up with your boss? That saint face of yours doesn't fool me anymore.”

I couldn't stop laughing because of the face she made.

"Obviously not, Hyunjin, Jinsoul doesn't know that I'm Sooyoung, nor that Sooyoung is Yves."

That double identity of yours is crazy, girl." She said, taking a sip of her water. "Aren't you afraid that she might find out? You know that this is dangerous, you can lose your job." Her voice tone was more serious now.

I nodded, snuggling closer to her.

"I'm afraid, very. But something in me keeps me from stopping, you know? She causes things in me that I can't explain." I said honestly.

"You're really screwed, my friend."

"I know." I said laughing.

**POV Jinsoul**

"I’lI be waiting for you. Jung."

God, that sentence kept repeating in my head over and over again. My stripper, if I could even call her mine, has been inhabiting my dreams since the first night I saw her, and after today, it just got worse. Yves blatantly teased me, and I liked it, she entered the game, and that excited me. I came back home that night with her breathtaking body in my thoughts. I stayed for about an hour soaking in my bathtub, trying to get the woman who made me lose my mind out of my head. My thoughts wandered from the sinuous curves of that dancer's body to the ones of Sooyoung. Ha Sooyoung? I closed my eyes and her thin and delicate face flashed in my head, with a sweet and calm expression, she was wearing her white dress that gave me a good view of all her curves. Something in both of them attracted me, although they were so different. They could be similar and not similar at the same time. I shook my head at the outlandish idea of uniting two completely different women in one body. Being without someone for so long was making me somewhat confused. I got out of the bathtub, wrapping myself in a white towel, which I put aside previously. I stared at my tired face in the mirror, my hair was wet and brushed to the side. No one saw that Jinsoul, lonely and fragile, and no one ever would, at least as far as I was concerned. I put on my silk ivory sweater and went to bed.

At 7:45AM, Yesung was already waiting for me in front of my building with the black Mercedes. I got into the car as soon as Yesung opened the door for me in a polite gesture. I flipped through the newspaper that was placed on the seat, seeing some good news and a lot of bad ones. I wondered when the newspapers would become more positive and give more attention to the good events that happened. The drive was tranquil, to my surprise the traffic today was peaceful. We arrived in front of Jung Industry in exactly 12 minutes. Yesung abandoned his seat again to walk towards my door, opening it. I got out and made a sign in acknowledgment, and then I walked to the building's entrance. The employees quickly went to their places as per usual. I walked to the elevator, entering the small silver compartment where I pressed the button for the top floor, where my office was. The doors were about to close when someone in hurried steps stopped them.

"Excuse me." I heard her familiar voice.

Sooyoung looked up and saw me there, looking at her. Her eyes quickly lowered.

"Good Morning, Ms. Jung." Her voice tone was polite.

"Good Morning, Ms. Ha. You arrived early today.”

"The traffic in Seoul was peaceful today, ma'am. I brought you your coffee." She said, handing me the cup from Starbucks.

"You didn't spit in it, did you?" I joked, taking the cup from her hand.

I saw a smile appear on her face, it was lovely. Today she looked even more beautiful than on the other days. She was wearing a high-waisted checkered skirt, like the ones from high school, but more elegant, and a white, delicate blouse. On her feet she had high heels, and around her neck was a dark scarf. Her hair was slightly wavy. She looked breathtaking today, I thought. I had the urge to compliment her, but think she would be somewhat uncomfortable.

"No, ma'am, I promise I didn't." She said smiling, making the atmosphere more relaxed.

"Good." I said, taking a sip of my hot coffee. "We have a meeting today, right?" I asked while we got out of the elevator.

Sooyoung quickly grabbed her notepad and checked the page where she wrote my schedule yesterday.

"Yes, a lunch meeting, ma'am, with international representatives."

"Oh God! I hate those men, they are always kissing ass." I said, annoyed. "But confirm the meeting, and I'd like for you to come with me."

She looked at me, somewhat confused and surprised by the idea. Sooyoung was great at developing my subjects during meetings, and we've only started working recently.

"I hope you don't mind losing your lunch time today, I know you go out with your friends."

"There's no problem, Ms. Jung. I’ll go with you."

"Thank you." I said as I entered my office.

**POV Sooyoung**

"You're going where?" Olivia asked, sitting beside me.

"I'm going to a business lunch with her, Olivia." I whispered to her as I typed on the computer keyboard.

Olivia looked at me suspiciously. "That woman is so private, how did she invite you to lunch?"

"It won't be just me and her, there'll be representatives there. So don't expect me for lunch today."

"Jaehyun said he wanted to have lunch with you today, remember? The poor guy will think you're bailing on him again."

Sometimes I felt bad for him, Jaehyun was a good man but I wasn't interested in him in that way. But maybe in that moment it was a good idea to get closer to him, that way I would surely avoid future problems with Jung Jinsoul. But something in my body kept me from doing so, she attracted me like a magnet.

"Tell him that I had no choice, Liv. I don't want to refuse these things, it’s my job."

"It's your lunch break, Sooyoung."

"Jesus, Olivia, what's the problem? I used to go to lunch with Dongmin and you never gave me a hard time. And you knew that he hit on me every day." I said in an altered voice tone.

"He wasn't a problem, Sooyoung. This woman is! Have you forgotten that she likes Yves?"

I hadn't forgotten, I knew that with Jinsoul I would have to be extra careful not to be discovered. But it was just a business lunch, there was no reason for desperation.

"It'll be fine, Olivia. I'm handling it."

"I think you're playing with fire."

"Trust me, I have nothing with her, she's just my boss."

"You don't, but what about Yves? From what you told me, she's going to see you tomorrow."

"Yves is another person, right now, I'm Sooyoung." I said in a low tone.

I understood Olivia's concern, she was like my older sister, only younger. Since I've known her, she treats me like her baby, she takes care of me like no one else ever has. I loved it, I felt safe with her. I knew that Olivia was right, playing this game with Jinsoul would be the craziest thing ever, but nothing had happened, everything was under control. I would make sure that nothing went wrong, I needed that job.

"Ok, Sunfish, you know what you're doing, just be careful, okay?" She said, getting up and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you, Olivia."

"Shall we go to lunch, ladies?" I heard Jaehyun's voice, he was walking towards us.

I looked at Olivia who gave me a look that said 'It's your problem, deal with it’ and then left. I smiled awkwardly at Jaehyun who was staring at me with a confused expression.

"Jaehyun, I won't be able to go... Ms. Jung asked me to accompany her to a business lunch, and I couldn't refuse."

"But our lunch has been scheduled since last week, Sooyoung." He said calmly.

"I know, but she just informed me this morning, I couldn't refuse!" His expression was one of disappointment. “We can go to dinner if you want." I said without even thinking. Jaehyun smiled instantly, relieving the guilt that was consuming me.

"Really?" He asked in doubt, and I nodded smiling. "Awesome. We can leave together, yes?"

"Sure, I'll see you later then."

Jaehyun nodded, and then came closer to kiss me on my cheek. As soon as he left, I turned around and saw Jinsoul's intense eyes on me, causing a strong shiver to go through my body.

Damn it! She saw everything.

The drive to the restaurant was made in pure silence, we were sitting inside her imported car, which by the way looked really expensive, and it was really Jinsoul's style. She was sitting with her thick legs crossed, reading something in her phone, and I was writing down some things on my notepad, trying to distract myself from the uncomfortable silence in that car.

"Did you have plans for today, Ms. Ha?" I heard her cold voice sound.

"Nothing important, just lunch with my friends."

"Friends?" She asked, still looking at her phone.

"Yes, ma'am, I have lunch with them every day."

"I imagine that they mustn't have liked that I took you away from them, right?"

"I don't think so, I rescheduled for tonight!”

Jinsoul didn't speak another word, she was silent, reading something that seemed very interesting since she was focused for so many minutes. When we arrived, the driver, an old man named Yesung, got out of the car to open the door.

I got out first, holding her purse, and then she exited the car too, straightening up her formal clothes, which by the way looked beautiful on her body. We entered a big and fancy restaurant, and we sat at one of the reserved tables where the representatives were already waiting for us.

The meeting was tranquil and rather boring. Jinsoul answered every doubt of the men in front of us. She was somewhat tense, they were important representatives who wanted a contract with Jung Industry, and she would have to make a general balance sheet of the company's situation until Monday in order to sign the contract. It was a hard task, but not impossible for her.

"Thank you, Jinsoul, we'll see you on Monday.” The man with grey hair said as he got up. "It was nice to meet you too, Ms. Ha."

I nodded with a friendly smile.

"I hope you accept our proposal." Jinsoul said, shaking the hand of the other gentleman.

"I'll give you an answer on Monday, Ms. Jung."

The two men left, leaving us alone.

"Finally! I thought this meeting would never end!" She said, sitting down on her chair again.

"It was somewhat tiring. Do you think you can deliver the balance sheets until Monday?" I asked as I sat back down too.

"We can do it, Ms. Ha, I'm going to need your help with all of this. Let's just say that we are going to spend more time together now."

I felt my body shiver, I already spent a good and safe amount of time next to that woman, more of that would be risky and dangerous for me.

"Is that okay with you?" Her voice tone sounded curious.

"Yes, no problem at all, we'll finish it on time."

"I hope you don't mind working this weekend, it's really necessary, I really need your help. I can give you a day off next week if you want.”

"I'll help you, don't worry, Ms. Jung. We'll work hard on it.”


	7. The Dance

**POV Sooyoung**

After that lunch, we returned to the office and spent the entire afternoon around innumerous papers and spreadsheets. The closeness with her made me think of things that I shouldn't be thinking of. It could be delusional on my part, but sometimes I felt her eyes on me, in an intense way, like Jinsoul looked at Yves. Or maybe it was just my subconscious that wanted her to look at me like that too.

"We could give them last year's plans too." I said, putting some papers on her desk. It was already past 8PM.

"That would be a great idea. Are they all here?" She asked, grabbing the papers.

I heard a few weak knocks on the door, and then saw Jaehyun. I widened my eyes at him, who didn't look very pleased.

"Sooyoung, can I talk to you?" Jinsoul stared at him for a few seconds, and then at me.

"Jaehyun..."

"Go talk to him, Ms. Ha." She said coldly. I closed my eyes and walked out of her office.

"What happened to our dinner?" He asked somewhat angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go."

He shook his head, putting his hands on his waist in an angry expression.

"You're making me look like an idiot, you bailed on me for the second time in the same day!"

"What do you want me to do? I don't have a choice! Do you think I like working late?"

"You know you have the choice to leave, right? That woman barely started working here and she's already exploiting you?!"

"Sshhh! Lower your voice! Do you want her to hear us? I need my job!" I said angrily.

"Is there a problem?" I heard Jinsoul's voice behind me.

"No, ma'am..."

"Ms. Jung, don't you find these work hours inopportune?" Jaehyun asked, challenging her. I could see Jinsoul's veins pop out and her jaw harden. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Mr. Jung, I must inform you that I'm the president of this company and because of that I don't have to explain myself to you about my employees' work hours. If you think it's so late, why are you still here?"

She completely stayed him. I didn't doubt that if Jaehyun could kill her with his gaze, he surely would've done it. Jinsoul's words were precise and arrogant.

"You're absolutely right, ma'am. I'm sorry for asking."

"No problem. Ms. Ha, as soon as you finish your conversation, I need to show you some documents."

I just nodded at the woman who returned to her office, leaving me in silence beside the boy.

"These next few days are going to be impossible, I have to finish the general balance sheet with her until Monday, Jaehyun. I'm sorry."

The boy stared at me for a few seconds, and then said: "Right, stay with your work then, good night." And then he left.

If his intention was to make me feel bad, congrats, he did it. His disappointed face due to my answer was very noticeable. I took a deep breath and returned to her office, seeing the most attractive woman I had ever seen. I completely forgot all about Jaehyun when I saw her. She was sitting down, with her white blouse partially unbuttoned on her breasts. She had reading glasses on her face, her hair was tied up in a bun atop of her head, and she had a serious and attentive expression as she stared at the stack of papers on her desk. I allowed myself to think that spending so many hours alone with her was an attack on my sanity.

"Somewhat insubordinate your friend..." Her voice sounded cold.

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't want this.” Jinsoul stared at me.

"I know you didn't, Sooyoung, relax. Now come here."

Closeness with her, it was what I least wanted.

"Dongmin sucked at making reports, but I found these here, do you know who made them? They are great!" She asked, handing me the folder.

"These are mine, ma'am!" I said smiling shyly.

Jinsoul looked at me with those eyes through her delicate glasses, putting the tip of the pencil between her lips. Fuck! She looked so sexy like that.

"You're really good at what you do, Ms. Ha. I don't understand why you didn't seek something more.”

"Let's just say that I didn't have many opportunities. And I like my work."

"I also like your work, I thought it would be hard to find a good secretary, I never had much luck with that." She said smiling.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." She said laughing.

"Now I'm curious."

Jinsoul smiled.

"I think you've realized that I’m not the loving type of person, and my secretaries couldn't stand my strong-willed persona."

"I'll be different, ma'am."

"If you can be, I'll give you a prize."

"I'll hold you to that." I smiled shyly.

We worked for a few more hours. I was already too tired, and Jinsoul seemed to be too. As soon as we finished, she asked Yesung to take me home, and so he did.

When I got home, I received an evaluative stare from Olivia and Haseul, who relaxed when I told them that nothing had happened. On the next day it was the same thing, we spent the whole day stuck in that office, only leaving to eat. Jaehyun didn't even talk to me when we passed by each other in the corridors, probably still upset due to me bailing on him on the day before. Haseul ended up spending a few hours with me and Jinsoul, to help us with the financial report. And just like that, the hours passed by.

"I can ask Olivia to bring the customers' balance sheets if you want, ma'am.' Haseul said in front of her.

"That would be great, Ms. Jo, I really need them." Jinsoul said, getting up from her chair. "Actually, I need all the necessary material here. You won't be here on the weekends, so it's better to leave everything ready."

"We won't?" I asked, looking at her.

"Only you, Ms. Ha." She said, staring right at me. "You're the only one I need.”

Haseul gave me a discreet, mischievous look, making me shake my head. She would for sure tell Olivia, and they would both annoy me all night. We worked for a few more hours. It was night already, and I was sure that in that building, besides the security guards and the cleaning team, there was only me and Jinsoul. The woman was leaning over her computer, searching for all the necessary files, and I was feeling exhausted. But I still had to find strength for today, Yves would be dancing, and today Jinsoul would watch. I wondered if she even remembered it, poor thing, with so much work she must've forgotten about it, I thought. I wanted to remind her somehow. I needed to get out of there, I couldn't fail Vivi.

But as if God had heard my prayers, someone knocked on the door. Jinsoul looked away from her computer to look at the person who entered her office.

"Let's go party, Jung!" The woman who walked into her office shouted excitedly.

Jinsoul looked at me, and I quickly tried to look busy.

"Jungeun, I'm working."

"Jesus, you will turn into a machine!" Jungeun said, dropping her purse on one of the chairs, and then she noticed my presence. "Oh! Hi, Sooyoung."

"Hello, Ms. Kim." I said smiling.

"Jinsoul, are you enslaving her here?" Jungeun asked jokingly.

"Jungeun, don't exaggerate." Jinsoul said, staring at her. "From the way you're talking, one of these days I'll be charged with slavery..."

"But it's true, leaving the poor girl working until 10:30PM is slavery to me.”

"What? 10:30PM?" Her eyes widened. Bingo. She remembered. "God! I wasn't even aware of the time, we have to go!"

"Why the rush? Now that I'm here, I want to talk to Sooyoung." She said, approaching me, leaving me somewhat red.

I closed my eyes and smiled surreptitiously, Jinsoul's desperation over missing Yves's performance was wonderful. Little did she know that the dancer was right in front of her eyes.

"Ms. Ha, we'll finish this tomorrow, I have a very important commitment now." She said, grabbing her purse.

"Of course, Ms. Jung, but aren't we going to review this before leaving?"

"Dammit! Dammit! She must've danced already!" I could hear her murmur in agony. "No, no review. Jungeun, come on! Let's go!" She grabbed Jungeuns' arm, pulling her.

"You're always so bossy. Do you want to come with us, Sooyoung?" Jungeun asked.

Jinsoul stopped, and stared at us. Can you imagine? Jinsoul, Jungeun, me and Yves in the same place? I know, crazy, and impossible.

"No, thank you, I'd rather go home." I lied.

"Are you sure? I'm a great company." Jungeun flirted with me.

"I don't doubt it, but I really am very tired."

"Okay then, it was nice to see you, Sooyoung. I hope to see you again more times."

Was she really hitting on me? Jinsoul watched us, surreptitiously, but I knew that she was paying attention to every detail of the conversation.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jinsoul said, and then she left.

I ran to my desk, packing my things, I had exactly half an hour to get to 'Loonatic', and I really hoped to not find Jinsoul in that place as Sooyoung. The traffic was tranquil, and it didn't take too long for me to arrive at the club. God! It was crowded! I walked behind the building, entering through the back door, to then head to my dressing room.

"Where were you?” I heard Olivia's voice.

"I was at the office, luckily I was able to leave." I said, leaving my things on the small dresser.

"The boss doesn't want to let you go, huh? You're leaving late every day." Her voice tone was mischievous.

"It's just during this week, that report is consuming us. Poor thing, even Haseul is helping." I said as I took off my clothes.

"I know, she told me. And she also told me that you're going to spend the weekend with Jinsoul."

"You speak as if I'm going to a cottage with her! We're going to be stuck inside the office."

"Whatever! You're spending too much time together, it's dangerous. But if that's what you want, I can only wish you good luck, because she's outside, first row."

I smiled at Olivia, not being able to contain my happiness at the knowledge. Jinsoul was really delighted with me, or rather, with Yves.

"You better open your eyes if you don't want to lose the boss. Momo is after her." I looked at Olivia with a serious expression.

"Why do you say that?"

"Go out there and see for yourself, you'll know what I mean."

I opened the door of my dressing room and headed to the back of the stage. Through the thick curtain slits, I searched for Jinsoul's table. There she was, watching a private show that Momo was doing. Bitch! I took a deep breath, watching them. I felt a sudden hatred for that girl. Momo was one of the oldest dancers in the club, I remember that as soon as I started working there, she looked at me with the utmost disapproval. She had never accepted the fact that I was able to accomplish more things than her in less time. Momo always wanted a solo performance, but Vivi honored me with that task, which only worsened her 'war' with me. For her, and for some others, I was the 'favorite’, but I really didn't care about that. Sooyoung could be sweet and sensitive, but Yves wasn't. That bitch wouldn't take Jinsoul from me.

"That girl is a bitch!” I said as soon as I returned to my dressing room.

"That's nothing new, Sooyoung, but we both know that she's only trying to get Jinsoul because of the rumors that were going around this week."

"What rumors, Olivia?"

That the powerful businesswoman Jung Jinsoul comes here only to see you."

"Everyone's talking about it?" I asked as I applied makeup.

"Yes, that you're the all mighty of 'Loonatic'." Olivia said laughing, to then approach me to fix my hair.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, it was almost time. Soon any trace of the sweet Sooyoung would disappear, to give way to the imposing Yves. A few minutes after Olivia helped me, everything was ready. I put on the last detail, my black mask.

"How do I look?" I asked Olivia, who smiled at me.

"Sexy! Now go out there and take that bitch Momo off your future wife."

"Olivia!" I said laughing.

"I'm just speaking the truth, Yves. Jung's at your feet, but we both know that this is a dangerous game."

"I like this danger, Olivia." I said, to then walk towards the stage.

I was a little nervous that night, I would dance especially for Jinsoul. Never in all the years dancing in 'Loonatic', did someone catch my attention so much. To have that woman was a desire that burned inside me more and more, but like Olivia had said, it was a dangerous game, but one that I longed to play. She was there, in the first row, with attentive eyes on the stage. At her side was Kim Jungeun, who I once thought to be her girlfriend. How completely wrong I was. At her other side Momo laughed and served her some alcoholic beverage. Today would have to take a step forward, with someone hitting on Jinsoul, could lose her. What if she got tired of the games? What if she chose Momo? I shook my head, removing that thought that left me uneasy. I walked to the center of the dark stage, positioning myself to start my show. Today I was wearing a kind of white suit that reached just below my butt, inside of it was a black corset that molded my body in a sexy way. On my legs I had stockings that went above my knees and that were attached to a garter belt. And on my feet I had really high black high heels. My hair was tied up in a very well made bun. Today's music would be slow and accompanied by a sensual voice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's your turn, Yves." I whispered to myself.

**POV Jinsoul**

Suddenly everything went silent, the lights lowered, leaving everything in just a penumbra. It was going to start, she was going to dance. I didn't take my eyes off the main stage where at any instant I would see my dancer start her performance.

A woman with a young appearance had been dancing for me since the time I arrived, she seemed to be interested, but no one in there mattered unless it was Yves. I heard the beat of the music begin, and at the same instant the spotlight lit on the center of the stage, where she was. In that moment I felt my heart beat slowly, while my eyes took in every little detail of her body. She looked beautiful, as always. She was wearing a modern suit that reached just below the beautiful volume of her butt, and on her legs she had black stockings attached to garter belt. On her feet she had very high high heels. She was breathtaking, her hair was tied up in a perfectly made bun, and an elegant hat. I felt my whole body on fire just by thinking about what she could be wearing underneath.

Yves swayed her hips, still with her back to the spectators, and then turned around, facing us, to then graciously walk to the front of the stage, where she stopped with her hands on her waist and with her imposing air. Fuck! She looked so fucking sexy. I felt my body burn when her gaze met mine, and I saw a devilish smile appear on her mouth. Today she was going to dance for me. The brunette started dancing in tune with the beat that spread across the environment. It was mind-blowing watching that woman dance. Yves transported us to paradise, where pleasure and lust were the only sensations. How did she do that? I was hypnotized by her body, and by the way it moved. She walked to the other side of the stage, swaying in such a sensual way for a man who was swallowing her hungrily with his eyes, and then she went back to the center of the stage where she took off the hat and threw it to the audience who wanted her like I did. I wanted to see her closer, I wanted her to only dance for me. Between her sensual dance moves, she moved closer to where I was, and she stared at me as if we were the only people in that place. The mask that covered her face made her look so sexy, but the desire to see her face free of the mask was enormous. She slid her hands over every inch of her body, moving in a purely sexual way. The frantic beat was driving me crazy, I wanted that woman for myself, I needed her.

Yves bit her lower lip and winked at me. When she started unbuttoning her suit, she slowly opened it, letting it fall on the floor, displaying her black corset with lace details that exalted her breasts, and showed her tiny panties. God! That was the end of me. Imagining that woman on my bed, wearing those costumes, was so very tempting. She brought one of her hands to her hair, taking off the small tie to finally free her long, wavy hair that fell like a waterfall down her back. In that moment people went crazy.

"You're so hot, I want you for a whole night!" A man with grey hair shouted, throwing dollars on the stage.

She didn't even look at him, her eyes were on me, she was dancing for me. And I couldn't contain the excitement at that. She moved in such a delicious way that I could feel my sex throbbing.

She kneeled in front of me, sliding her hands over her body until reaching her dark hair. She was driving me crazy. How could she do that to me? But she seemed to be having fun with that, because she smiled in the best and most provocative way. The dancer bit her lower lip, and then winked at me, making me flash a smile full of irony. I approached her to put some dollars in the thin string on the side of her panties. Yves smiled and got up.

The brunette walked to the center of the stage and started dancing on the pole that was in the middle. With her back to us, she slowly went down to the ground, rubbing her body against the pole, and then she turned around, holding the pole with both hands to suspend her body from the ground. She was experienced in that type of dance because every move was incredibly sexy.

As if in a parallel world, I was so fucking lost in her, she could seduce me so easily. Everything about her was attractive, her skin, her eyes, her body and the way it moved. I was sure I wasn't the only one she made feel that way. Everyone in there was at her feet.

Damn stripper.

Yves finished her performance with a triumphant smile, and with her eyes on me, as if she wanted to tell me something. I saw the woman quickly exit through the back of the stage, until I lost sight of her.

"I'm impressed with this woman!" I heard Jungeun's voice. I looked at her smiling.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" I asked.

"I can be way better." The girl that was still beside me said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want anything." I said to the woman calmly. Her face instantly turned unpleasant, and she got up and left. I looked at Jungeun who had her hand covering her mouth, suppressing a laugh.

"You're crazy! The poor girl, dude." She said, amused.

"What?! I don't want anything with her, I need to talk to that dancer, Jungeun." I said, looking around the environment in search of the brunette.

"Jesus! You're obsessed with her! Did you know that she's called the 'untouchable'? No one ever was able to get that woman, Jung! That's why I prefer to focus on the hottie from your office."

"Have you tried? Who?"

"I've never tried." She said. "And I was referring to the hottie that is Ha Sooyoung. What an amazing woman! Jesus! And that ass!"

"For God's sake, leave her alone. You'll mess up the girl's life."

"I guarantee you that she'll love the nights spent with me, I'm good at what I do, Jung.”

"If you say so, go ahead then, she's all yours."

Jungeun shook her head, taking a sip of her reddish drink. I quickly got up, looking around the room, looking for that woman.

"Where are you going?" Jungeun asked smiling.

"I'm going to show you that I can get her." Jungeun laughed, amused.

"That's what I'm talking about! It's good to have you back, bitch!" She said, hugging me.

She was already more altered than normal. I knew Jungeun like the back of my hand, the years passed but she hadn't changed at all. In our teenage years nothing was impossible, we always got what we wanted. And that was my goal now, I would get what I wanted. I straightened up my coat and walked to the bar where I saw the woman who had given me the information the other day. When I approached her, I ordered one of the drinks she was preparing.

"First row?" Hyunjin asked, serving me the drink.

"First row.” I answered as I took a sip of the drink. "Do you know if she's coming down here today?"

"She usually leaves after her performance. But I believe that today she'll come down here."

I couldn't help the smile that showed up on my face after healing that.

"Found you." I heard a feminine voice beside me, and I smiled on the inside, hoping to see her face, but when I looked to the side I came across the dancer from a few minutes ago.

"Oh! It's you..." I said, a little disappointed.

The girl was very pretty, but too sassy. If it was any other time, I would sleep with her for one night and period. But now I had only one focus, and in this exact moment that focus was descending the stairs, smiling beside Vivi. The woman guided Yves to a tall and well-dressed boy, probably the son of some businessman. The boy with a plastered smile on his face kissed the dancer's hand in a greeting that angered me. I closed my eyes and drank at once the alcoholic liquid that was in the glass on top of the counter. I felt my throat burn all over. Momo put her hand on my shoulder, caressing it. I didn't have a reason to feel like that, Yves was only a dancer who I barely knew, but I couldn't explain the reason for all that. I felt a certain dominion over her, even when nothing had happened yet.

The boy inched closer to her and kissed her on the cheek, and she backed away immediately. Yves looked everywhere until she laid eyes on me, and then she approached me.

"Did you like the show?" Was it possible to say that even her voice was sensual? I looked at the brunette who was now standing in front of me with the same clothes she had on while dancing, and with her inseparable mask.

"It was perfect." I said, looking into her brown eyes.

I was sure that we stayed like that for a long while, just staring into each other's eyes, until I felt the hand of the other dancer on my waist. I looked at the woman, remembering her presence there. Yves looked straight at the girl's hand on me, and then she looked at me.

"Leave us alone, Momo. Jung wants to talk to me." She said in an imposing way.

"How can you be sure of that, Yves?" The girl asked, standing right in front of her.

"Because it was me she came here to see, now leave.”

I didn't want to look at the other woman again, but I could feel the deadly look she was casting on Yves and me. She left without saying a word.

"If you want you can go after her."

"My only interest here is you."

Yves smiled and sat down on one of the stools. I approached her, sitting beside her.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked her.

"Let's go straight to business, Jinsoul.” She said, grabbing the glass from my hand and taking a sip of the drink, to then run her tongue over her lip wet with alcohol. "What do you want from me?"

I closed my eyes, and smiled at the images of her that flashed through my head.

"I want you, Yves! I said, placing both hands around her on the counter.

We were too close, I could feel her hot body a few centimeters away from mine. Our eyes stared right into each other intensely. And in that brown gaze, I could see how much she wanted me, and how much she would still tease me.

"We can't always have everything we want, you know?"

"I always have everything I want, and that ain't going to change now." I said firmly.

I saw that she stared at my lips, and then at my eyes. She wanted all that just as much as I did. I inched even closer to her, when her hands touched my shoulders, preventing me from getting closer.

"Shall we dance?" She asked, escaping from my arms.

I smiled and followed her. She walked in front of me, giving me a full view of her hips swaying. Jesus! She had an ass that longed for my hands.

"Wait..." I said, pulling her arm, making her stop and bump against my body. "I don't dance... But we can do something much better." I said, pulling her into a darker and empty corner.

I pushed her against the wall, pinning her body with my own. The light there was dim, but I could see her eyes, and in them I saw lust and desire. Yves moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, and smiled mischievously. That woman was my ruin.

"Why do you do this?" I whispered to her.

"What? I'm not doing anything, Jinsoul!”

"You control me, with your actions. But don't get too excited, I'm the owner of my wills."

"Prove it, do something you want."

I longed to kiss that mouth, but the small mask she was wearing hindered my chance. I wanted to see her before. I brought my hand to her face, to take off her mask so I could finally see her face, but her hands quickly landed on top of mine, preventing my action.

"Don't even think about it..." She whispered, looking into my eyes.

"I don't want anything getting in my way now."

"No?" Her gaze was so intense, we were so close.

I didn't say anything, just shook my head, and Yves slowly brought her hands up to the scarf I was wearing, taking it off my neck, without taking her eyes off mine. I've never been so close to her before, the adrenaline that I felt was crazy, I felt my body on fire for having her like this. Everything I wanted was to possess her body in every way, but I knew that that wouldn't happen. Yves brought the scarf to my face, blindfolding my eyes carefully.

"What..." I tried to speak, but she interrupted me.

"Shush! Shut up, Jung." Her voice tone sounded determined, which made my desire to have her increase.

"But…”

"No buts! Just kiss me."


	8. The Kiss

**POV Jinsoul**

In the darkness of my eyes, I slid my hands down her face that was now free of the black mask, which a few minutes ago was on. The dancer had delicate and sensual features, her face was thin, and well drawn. I dragged my thumb over her cheeks until reaching her fleshy lips. She remained still as I touched her. I drew her face with the tip of my fingers.

"You're so beautiful, Yves..."

She flashed a smile. We were so close that I could feel her hot breath against my face. She leaned in, and I already knew what was going to happen.

I felt her lips touch mine, they were warm, soft. I couldn't explain the feeling that she caused in me with that simple gesture. I sucked her lower lip, and then asked for passage to deepen our kiss. Yves opened her mouth, giving me full passage, and I snaked my tongue over hers slowly, and in a swift move, I pulled her to me in a possessive way as my lips sucked on her tongue masterfully. Her kiss tasted like cherry and alcohol, it was intoxicating and mind-blowing. Her hands traveled to my neck, pulling me closer, while with her nails she scratched me slowly.

Everything there exuded desire and lust, the place, the music, her kiss. I traced her lips with the tip of my tongue, and then sucked on hers again, pushing her body against the wall with mine. I was lost in a pleasurable darkness with a simple kiss. As the kiss was coming to an end, Yves pulled my lower lip between her teeth in such a hot way that made me moan softly, to then take my mouth in a more intense and wild kiss. I squeezed her waist hard, so that she would glue her body even more to mine. My body was on fire. The animalistic instinct to make her mine was so potent. I opened her suit and touched her warm and soft skin. Kissing down her neck as my tongue moved over her pulse point with hurry, I could feel her tremble with my touch. And it wasn't any different for me, my body reacted to her every touch.

"Jinsoul..." I heard her voice whisper in my ear.

I didn't stop, I drew the line of her spine with my fingers, going down over her ass, where I dug my nails with desire, while moving up the kisses from her neck to her earlobe, where I quickly sucked, making the woman moan. Her fingers tightened between the strands of my hair, causing a pleasurable pain. But then she pushed me away, making me stop. I could feel her chest rise and fall in a heavy breath, panting.

I brought my hands to my face to remove the scarf, and when I looked at her, she already had her mask on. She had a provocative smile on her mouth.

"I have to go." She said, still panting.

We stared at each other intensely, without looking away.

"What? Already? Stay with me."

"I can't..."

"Yes you can, Yves. A kiss isn't enough. God!" I said, bringing my hands to her neck.

"You're going too fast, and look at where we are."

"We can get out of here if you want, I'll take you to another place."

She smiled and grabbed my scarf, putting it around her neck.

"Come tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you here." She said, moving away, but I held her by the arm, making her eyes meet mine. I pulled her to my body, kissing her mouth again. This kiss was shorter, and then she backed away again.

I didn't have structures for that woman, she left me at the mercy of her orders and desires. I saw her walking away, looking at me with a devilish and victorious smile.

**POV Sooyoung**

I looked back for the last time, seeing her leaning against the wall where we kissed, before I entered my dressing room. I leaned against the door, closing my eyes, still feeling her kiss on my lips. How could she kiss so well? The adrenaline and the excitement for doing all we did ran franticly through my blood, making me smile like an idiot.

"What's up with that silly smile, Ha?" I heard Olivia's voice, causing me to wake up from my daydreams.

I looked at her, somewhat confused, to then assimilate her question.

"What smile? There's no smile..."

I walked to the dresser, removing my black mask, and then my clothes, the little I had.

"Yes there is, a silly smile, a smile that tells me you're hiding something. I know you, tell me now."

"Olivia, I'm normal!" I said as I put Yves's clothes on the rail.

"You don't fool me! What did you do? It was with Jung, right? And that scarf?"

I think my expression gave me away because Olivia looked at me with a mischievous face. "Sooyoung!"

"Ssshhh!" I shushed her, covering her mouth with my hand. "Keep your voice down, do you want people to find out my name?!"

"No. I want you to tell me what you did with the boss."

I let go of Olivia to then put on my clothes. She kept looking at me, waiting for an answer, and that was when I decided to speak.

"We kissed." I said really quickly.

"What? Speak like a normal person, Yves!" She ordered, confused.

"We kissed, Olivia. Jung Jinsoul kissed me! And WOW, it was the best kiss of my life!" I let out, grabbing the scarf I took from Jinsoul.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock. "Are you crazy? Oh my God, Sooyoung!"

"I couldn't help it, she drives me crazy. You have no idea what it's like to be in the arms of that woman."

"You know that you're playing with fire, right?" She looked at me, worried.

"I like it, I want to burn myself in her fire."

"Jung drove you crazy. She will want more now."

"And she will have more."

"She will?" She asked.

"Yes, I can't help it."

"I hope everything goes well, Sooyoung."

Olivia was absolutely right, that night I entered a game with no return. Jinsoul was like my personal heroin, each time I would get more addicted to that woman who conveyed so much desire and power. I leaned against the counter in front of me, closing my eyes, thinking about the way she kissed me, how her hands touched my body, how she made me tremble with her touch. Fuck! I was lost.

I finished getting dressed when someone entered my dressing room.

"I think I've already packed everything. Let's go, Olivia." I said, turning around to see a woman that was not Olivia. "What are you doing here?"

Kellen looked at me with a very unpleasant face, but I didn't care about it. I never liked her. I was purely innocent when I tried to get close to her and her group of snakes.

"Do you think you're the owner of the club, Yves?" Her voice tone was harsh.

"Momo, I honestly don't have the patience to put up with your crap today, okay?" I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door, but she stopped me halfway.

"You don't want to mess with me, do you understand?"

"Just tell me something, what's your problem with me? Because till this day I still don't know."

"My problem is solely you, here, wanting everything that's mine."

I let out a sarcastic laugh after hearing such bullshit come out her mouth. "Me wanting what's yours? Please, I have much more than you here, Momo. Look around."

The woman glared at me, and I saw the veins in her neck pop out in anger. Momo took a deep breath. "You stole my place, Yves. You always wanted to be me, you envious bitch."

"I think you're confusing things, darling, because I can't be envious of someone that's below me, don't you think? I'm everything that you want to be here, deal with it." I said, approaching her, staring into her gaze in the most snob way I could. "You will never, and pay attention, you will never be as good as me on that stage. And if you're putting up this little show because of the businesswoman, forget it. She comes here exclusively to see me." I said with a victorious smile, seeing in her eyes the fire of a colossal hatred.

"Who has deceived you this way, Yves? The businesswoman was as much interested in me as she was in you."

"Really? But it wasn't after you that she ran after, was it?"

"That doesn't mean anything, I'll show you that the next time she comes here. It will be with me that she will stay."

I had the urge to jump on that girl's neck for being so ridiculous and unbearable. Bitch.

"If you can, then tell me how many times she moaned my name, okay?"

The door behind Momo opened, and Olivia appeared with a curious and evaluative face. She walked in hurried steps to my side.

"What's happening here?" Olivia asked, staring at us.

"Your friend doesn't get tired of wanting everything that's mine in here."

"What would she want from you, Momo? You're nothing here."

I stifled a laugh. No one in this world defended me the way Olivia did. She was always there, by my side, in every occasion, ready to take on a fight for me.

"You're ridiculous." The girl quickly left the dressing room.

The door slammed shut after her, causing an amused laugh to come out of me and Olivia. Then we grabbed all our stuff and left the club, heading to our house.

**POV Jinsoul**

I arrived at my apartment, got rid of my high heels quickly, and paced back and forth, thinking about my night. I probably wouldn't sleep so soon, I still felt the adrenaline of having that woman in my arms. I went to my personal bar and prepared a drink, and then walked to the balcony. Luckily, the night was amazing, Seoul's sky was clean and starry.

I laid down on one of the loungers beside the pool, feeling the cool breeze of the night, which made me shiver. I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the only cigarette that was left. I didn't use to smoke, actually, I quit that damn habit years ago, but tonight I needed it, so I lit it up and took a drag, feeling the nicotine enter my lungs, making my body relax.

I let out the smoke that disappeared in the air, closed my eyes, and remembered the night I had. Yves was driving me crazy. Jesus! In so little time I found myself lost in desire for a woman that I barely knew, where was my head at? The image of her dancing in a sensual way that night flashed repeatedly in my head. I could still feel the softness of her lips moving against mine.

"Jinsoul..." The way she pronounced my name, full of lust and longing, was mind-blowing. I took one more drag on the cigarette, letting out all the smoke right away. Her eyes were warm, bold and sexy, I could lose myself in them through that mask within seconds.

Seoul was my perdition, in less than a week I found myself like this, but the worst of all was that I didn't want to stop, I wanted that woman, and I wouldn't rest until I succeeded.

I stayed some more time lost in thought, when I decided to go back inside.

\-----

08:30AM, Saturday

I got out of the elevator in slow steps and walked to my office, unfortunately seeing Dongmin.

"Jinsoul! Darling, I'm glad you arrived, I really wanted to talk to you."

I flashed a fake smile at the man who looked at me with a fake smile. "Come to my office, we can talk privately there."

The man nodded and walked beside me until we reached my office. Sooyoung was already at her desk, focused on some papers that I assumed were our balance sheet. As soon as the woman saw me, she got up and followed me.

"Good Morning, Ms. Jung. Mr. Dongmin." Sooyoung greeted.

"Good Morning, Sooyoung, how are you? Missing your boss here? I imagine so, Jinsoul is making you work even on Saturdays!" The man laughed.

I looked at Sooyoung who gave him a forced smile, causing me a sudden urge to laugh. It was obvious that she didn't miss him. "Of course, Sir." She simply said. "Can I get you anything, Ms.?"

I sat on my chair, looking at the both of them, who were standing in front of me.

"No, Ms. Ha, you can go. Actually... I'd like a coffee. Do you want something to drink, Dongmin?"

"Yes, a coffee too."

The girl nodded and went to the coffee machine that was in my office, serving the hot coffee with an amazing aroma in two small cups. She calmly served us and then she left.

"Have a seat, Dongmin."

The man with a slightly big belly sat in front of me with a smug smile. "How is she doing? Sooyoung is a great secretary, but her only flaw was never giving me a chance, and trust me, I tried several times." He laughed.

I narrowed my eyes, was he serious? I thought as I took a sip of the hot coffee. This was one of the biggest reasons why I got involved with women. Men saw women as sexual objects to satisfy their carnal desires, fucking pigs. Deep down I was happy for knowing that Ha Sooyoung wasn't the type of woman who gave herself for money, in fact, I never thought that about her, that woman seemed to be transparent as water.

"That shows that she's a quality woman." I said seriously.

"Oh Jinsoul, a lot of secretaries give themselves for money, you know that." He winked.

"I imagine that since that didn't happen with Sooyoung, she's different from all the others, a woman with good character."

The man seemed to be uncomfortable with my words, so he changed the topic. "I heard that you're closing a new contract for the company, or at least that you're trying to." I could feel his mocking tone.

"Yes, I will close it, next week."

"Look, Jinsoul, if you can't, don't get discouraged, administrating a company isn't as easy as you imagine."

I let out a sarcastic laugh as I got up from my chair. "You know something, Dongmin, I believe that you know very little of my administrative work in this company. In the course of my life working here, I showed that I am capable enough to handle everything, proof of that is that my father gave me total freedom to do whatever I want with it."

"C'mon, Jinsoul, I don't doubt your abilities, I just..."

"No need to say anything, Dongmin, I know very well what I'm doing. Now if you can leave, I have a lot of work to do."

"Don't get offended by my comments, I want to help you."

"Get offended? Never. I keep with me all the comments that I think are important, Dongmin. Have a nice day." I was dry.

The man, who now had an unpleasant look on his face, got up from the chair in front of me, giving me a somewhat withering look. I saw the door being opened by Sooyoung, and then the man promptly left.

Sooyoung looked startled by the haste in which the man left.

"How did you put up with him all this time?"

The brunette gave me a sweet smile. "I didn't have much choice, ma'am."

"Am I as inconvenient as him?"

"No, I believe that so far you're being a great boss, with all due respect."

"I'm really glad to know, even though I'm going to abuse you a little."

We stared at each other, and I noticed that Sooyoung blushed instantly.

"Oh my God! I'm referring to the balance sheet, relax." I said laughing. "I won't abuse you in any other way, I imagine your boyfriend wouldn't like it."

"I don't have a boyfriend." She said with a little smirk.

I stared at the beautiful girl in front of me, how come she didn't have a boyfriend? In this short time beside Sooyoung, I could actually see that she was a woman of great qualities, hardworking, competent, and beautiful, especially beautiful. Today she was wearing a simple small dress, printed, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail, leaving her face free to be appreciated.

"I imagined that..." I started speaking, but stopped right away. "Never mind, you must hate me for making you work on the weekend, right?"

"No, I don't hate you. It's a necessary case and I don't mind helping, Ms. Jung."

"Good, because we still have tomorrow. Do you mind spending Sunday with me?"

"Are we staying here?"

"No, we can finish this elsewhere. I'm already locking you up here on a Saturday, it wouldn't be fair to do the same tomorrow. Is there anywhere you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know if the places I frequent would be the same you do." She said.

"Yes, probably not, but I don't care. But since you don't want to choose, I know a calm place where we could spend all day, I'll give you the address later, okay?"

"Alright, I'll go anywhere." She said, and then we went back to work on the balance sheet.

**POV Sooyoung**

Lost amid a lot of paperwork, I felt my head hurt. That week had been really overfilled. Jinsoul and I were now reviewing all the financial progress of the company. The woman remained focused, but I saw her tired expression of a full, long day.

"You must be really tired, right?" I asked shyly, drawing Jinsoul's attention away from the papers.

"I'm exhausted, I think my head is about to knot with so many numbers."

"I understand. Are you hungry? I can order something for dinner if you want."

"That would be really amazing, Ms. Ha. Call somewhere and order something for the both of us."

"No need to worry anymore! Since I'm a great friend, and a good person too, I brought food and my amazing company." I heard Jungeun's voice.

I couldn't help but laugh, Kim Jungeun always showed up out of nowhere, as if she knew she was needed, or thought was needed. She looked beautiful today, she was wearing tight jeans and a gorgeous, modern blazer, accompanied by blue high heels and light makeup. Surely, she must've gotten out of work.

"I wonder if you've installed surveillance cameras in my office." Jinsoul said ironically.

Jungeun laughed, amused, making me laugh. "Good Evening to you too, Jung." The woman said, dropping the bags on top of Jinsoul's desk. "Hello, Sooyoung. You don't know how happy I am to see you here."

"Good Evening, Ms. Kim."

"Oh c'mon, you can call me Kim Lip or Jungeun. I don't mind."

"Okay, Jungeun."

"Way better."

Jinsoul was staring at us, and I could swear she was holding in a laugh. The lines of her lips were squeezed together and her eyes showed an amused expression.

"I brought Japanese food. I know Jinsoul likes it, but what about you, Sooyoungie, do you like it?"

"Sooyoungie?" Jinsoul repeated.

"Yes, I believe 'Sooyoungie' is her nickname."

"Don't you think you're having too much intimacy with Ms. Ha?"

"Does the nickname bother you, 'Ms. Ha'?" Jungeun asked me, making fun of the way Jinsoul called me, which made me laugh.

"No, you can call me Sooyoungie, Jungeun."

Jungeun made a smug expression at Jinsoul, who narrowed her eyes at us. "Okay then. But listen here, Lippie, don't take our attention away from our work." Jinsoul said as she got up from her chair.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jungeun mocked.

We all sat together at the table for dinner. I confess that Japanese food was my perdition. I felt somewhat uncomfortable to be dining next to them. Although Jungeun gave me her full attention, Jinsoul just stayed silent. Apparently, she didn't like to mix our work with a moment of leisure.

"Do you live far away from here, Sooyoung?" Jungeun asked.

"No, I live just a few blocks away."

"If you want, I can offer you a lift today." Jungeun offered excitedly.

"That would be nice." I smiled at her.

I heard Jinsoul clear her throat as she got up from her chair. I looked at her and she was straightening up some papers.

"We can finish if you want, ma'am." I said shyly.

"There's no need, Ha, it's already pretty late. And I believe that Jungeun won't leave you alone until she drives you home." Jinsoul smiled.

"I heard that, Jung!" Jungeun shouted from where she was.

It was clear that Jinsoul was only interested in Yves, when she gave full passage to her friend to get to know me better. That could be frustrating, or not. Kim Jungeun was beautiful and interesting, as much as Jinsoul. But for some reason, the only woman who took my breath away was her. Damn her.

"Am I lying?" Jinsoul teased Jungeun.

Jungeun got up and approached us. "No, you are not. I'm taking Ms. Ha home now, do you mind?"

"Not at all, I just want her to be safe and sound since we'll have a day full of work tomorrow."

They were talking about me as if I wasn't really there. It was at least comical, but it made me feel really embarrassed.

"I'll be there tomorrow, I promise, ma'am. And, Jungeun, it's best if we leave this lift for another day." I said.

"What?! No, Sooyoungie!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jinsoul smiling as she grabbed her purse.

"We'll see each other another time, okay?" I smiled at Jungeun.

"Okay... I liked talking to you, Sooyoung, and you can be sure that you'll be in my thoughts."

I blushed violently at her flirtation. "It was nice talking to you too, Jungeun. I'm going now. Good night, Ms. Jung."

"Good night, Ms. Ha. I'll see you tomorrow."

I gathered my things and left Jinsoul's office, and clumsily, I let some things fall on the floor right outside the door. I cussed, and that was when I heard Jungeun's voice from inside:

"You're an asshole! You made her feel embarrassed, Jung! And I lost the opportunity to be alone with her."

I heard Jinsoul's laugh echo through the environment. "Stop being dramatic, you'll have other opportunities to see her. After all, you're acting like a feline that's trying to catch her prey."

"Very funny... Now she knows I'm into her!"

"Like she didn't already. Have you ever been told that you're as subtle as a bazooka?"

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh. I didn't want them to catch me listening in on the conversation.

"Thank you very much, I know I'm wonderful, Jinsoul. But seriously, you have to help me. You're going to spend all day alone with her tomorrow, you could talk about me, talk about how beautiful and sexy I am." Jungeun said in an amused tone.

"Jungeun, you need to understand that I don't talk about personal matters with her. She's my secretary, do you understand that?"

"So? She's a beautiful woman that seems to be very intelligent and sophisticated. I guarantee you that having her friendship would be an asset. On a second thought, better not, you could start being interested in my girl, and I wouldn't like that."

"Your girl? She didn't even accept your lift!" Jinsoul laughed. "Leave her alone, she's a good woman, well-behaved and intelligent."

"She didn't accept because of you, you made it obvious that I was into her! And you don't know if she's well-behaved. Haven't you heard that the quieter ones are the freakiest? She could have a sensual side."

I widened my eyes at the possibility of Jinsoul thinking such thing. Having that idea in mind would mean a path of no return for me.

"Jungeun, did you drink? Sooyoung lives for this company, she's too quiet, she's an open book, transparent. So stop this nonsense and let's go."

"No one knows what lies inside a person, Jung."

I grabbed my things from the floor and quickly walked away from Jinsoul's office. I was panicking a bit. Did Jungeun notice something? After all, she was beside Jinsoul while I was Yves. Oh God, this couldn't be happening! With Jungeun after me, I would have to be extra careful to not be discovered.


	9. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a better reading, when Yves is about to dance, listen to the song "Wicked Games by The Weeknd" ;)

**Sooyoung's POV**

After that tiring day, I arrived home where Haseul and Olivia were. We talked during the entire dinner about the new guy from human resources that kept an eye on our small baby.

"C'mon, Haseul, are you really gonna say that you didn't find Jongdae cute?" Olivia spoke laughing.

"He's cute, Olivia. But I don't have time to date." She said, dropping onto our couch.

"Look at this, Sooyoung, Haseul doesn't have time to date..."

"Leave her alone, Liv. Haseul is fine like this."

"She's not, she just thinks she is. Sex is good for the human health, ya'know?"

"Jesus, Olivia!" The girl exclaimed.

I laughed, seeing Haseul cover her ears while Olivia talked about the benefits of sex to the human health. 

"Listen to me and stop being an idiot, Haseul! Jongdae was really into you, that was obvious, tomorrow you could doll up a little more, to impress him."

"I don't want to impress anyone. He liked me like this, right Sooyoung?"

"Exactly, he has to like her the way she is."

"I know, but she can do a little better for him, right? Haseul, just look at Sooyoung, ever since Jung started working at the company, she's always perfectly dressed up and smells nice."

I widened my eyes, throwing one of the pillows at Olivia. "Lies! I've always dressed like this."

I walked to the kitchen to escape the subject.

"Now I have to agree with Olivia, you have been much more dolled up, Sooyoung."

"You two are going crazy! I have not, and neither will I have anything with Jinsoul." I shouted from where I was.

"What about Yves?" Olivia asked.

"Ask her later, Olivia. I don't know about her life."

"I honestly feel confused with that double identity thing. Is it a sin?" I heard Haseul say, making me laugh.

I drank a little bit of water as I looked at our mail placed on top of the counter. I flipped through the papers that were basically bills and advertisement. One in particular caught my attention, and it had my name on it. I quickly opened the white envelope:

**\-- EXTRAJUDICIAL NOTIFICATION**

**To: Ms. Ha Sooyoung**

**CC: Property Lease Renewal - Mixed Residential House - SW Street, 51st Ave, Nº 14**

**Through this notification, is the Ms. notified that there is no more interest on the part of the lessor in continuing the lease of the property above described, as a result of failure to pay the past due rent.**

**Therefore, in accordance with Law 8245/91, is the Ms. notified and aware that you should vacate the referred property imperatively, as well as pay off all existing debt up to this date, under penalty of appropriate civil action.**

**Nothing further. --**

_This couldn't be happening again. What the hell?!_ , I thought as I reread the small paper in my hands.

"Stop being an idiot, Haseul. Learn some seduction techniques with Sooyoung, she's experienced in that." Olivia said laughing as she approached me. "What happened?" She asked as soon as she looked at me.

"It's the real estate. They sent a letter for my mother to vacate the house."

"What do you mean? You always send money to your family. What's happening?" Olivia asked, confused.

Haseul approached, realizing that the subject was serious.

"I don't know. The rents are overdue. They want to take them from there, Olivia." I grumbled, throwing the letter on top of the counter.

Ever since my father left us, I was responsible for helping my family get out of the misery in which we found ourselves in. And thanks to Vivi and 'Loonatic', I was able to put back together everything we lost because of Jinki's gambling addiction. But for a few months now, the payment of the house where Chaerin and my little sister Gowon lived in, was overdue. For some reason I hadn't yet discovered. I've been working for years to be able to maintain the life that they deserved, to now have the money simply vanish, without explanation.

"That's really weird, Sooyoung. You should go talk to your mother and find out what is going on." Haseul said, sitting beside me and making a light caress on my arm.

"She doesn't want to see me, Haseul. Or have you forgotten that she thinks I'm a prostitute?"

"But you aren't, and you have to go see her and find out what is happening. Your mother could be evicted, does she understand that?"

"I don't know why you keep financially supporting that woman after everything she did." I heard Olivia's serious voice.

"She's still my mother, Liv..."

The day I returned home after having met Vivi at the coffee shop, my mother was immensely happy with the opportunity that I had gotten. A job was everything I needed at that moment. For a few months I was able to hide that I was a dancer at a striptease club, my mother believed that I worked as Vivi's personal assistant, so everything was perfectly fine. Until the day I returned to my dressing room and saw Chaerin there, sitting on one of the chairs; I had just danced sensually for half a dozen men that were celebrating a bachelor party.

_"So that's what you do for a living? You're a whore?!"_

I remember feeling all the blood in my body stop at the sight of her look of hatred towards me.

_"Mom... it-it's... not what you're thinking."_ _I tried to explain myself._

_"_ _No? Because I know what I saw! You being a slut on that stage, Sooyoung! Look at those clothes!" She exclaimed as she pulled the little dress I was wearing that night._

_"You can't talk to me like that! It's from here that comes the money that took you out of misery." I blurted out without thinking._

_"Well, keep your dirty money, you bitch! What example do you want to give your sister? Selling your body to any man that waves money at you!"_

_Her words were way worse than a thousand slaps. I would rather take a beating from that woman than listen to what was coming out of her mouth._

_"You are disgusting. And to think that you had a decent job with that woman... When in fact, she's a pimp and you're a whore!"_

_"I'm not a prostitute, mother. I only... dance."_

_She let out a mocking laugh, causing a shudder to go through my body._

_"You danced like a whore on that stage, Sooyoung. How much do they pay you to take you to bed? Huh? I can't have a daughter like that, I am ashamed of having a daughter like that."_

_The shouting was probably heard everywhere, because soon enough I saw Olivia entering my dressing room with a startled expression._

_"What's happening?" She looked worriedly in my direction._

_"Stay out of this, I'm talking to my daughter. No, not my daughter, this whore!" Her harsh words came accompanied by a slap on my face._

_Olivia ran up to me, holding me in her arms as if I was a helpless child._

_"Who do you think you are to treat her like this? You fucking old twat! Get out of here before I do to you what you just did to her!"_

_"Listen here, you bitch, show me some respect!" My mother shouted, facing Olivia._

_"I only respect those who deserve respect, not a disgusting maggot like yourself! Get out of here, now! Leave!"_

_"I'm not done talking to her!"_

_"If you don't leave right now, I'll throw you out myself!"_

_I saw my mother leave the room with a colossal hatred, and in that moment I felt my whole world crashing down around me, but Olivia was there to help me._

I got up from the couch with the eviction letter in my hand, thinking about how I was going to solve that. Olivia looked at me, as if she didn't agree with what I was doing.

"Olivia, don't look at me like that. I can't just leave her on the street."

"You do remember everything she said to you, right?"

"It's her mother!" Haseul scolded her.

Olivia had every right to be angry, only she knew how I suffered after that day, but I couldn't simply not do anything. I walked to my practically sister, giving her a tight hug, then feeling her long arms wrap around me. I saw Haseul smile as she witnessed that scene.

"If you two weren't so different, I could swear you were sisters." Haseul said, looking at us.

"We are, Haseul, at heart, but we are. But now I need to fix this." I said, waving the letter I was still holding.

"You can ask Vivi for a loan. What do you think?" Olivia suggested.

"That's a great idea, Liv. But I don't feel comfortable asking her for a loan."

"Oh come on, Sooyoung. You're the dancer that brings more profit to 'Loonatic', Vivi won't deny you that."

"I agree, from the little I know, she likes you, Sooyoung. She will gladly help you. But you need to find out what is happening with the money that you send to your mother."

"She must be burning it. That woman is crazy, so I wouldn't put it past her." Olivia said, making me laugh.

"Oh my God, Olivia. Stop picking on the woman." Haseul smacked Olivia's arm playfully.

"It's the truth, Haseul. You legit don't want to meet that woman, she looks like the devil when she's angry."

"Jesus! Don't say that name in our house, it can attract bad things." Haseul said, covering Olivia's mouth with her hand.

Amid the tremendous pain I still felt after reading that letter, those two amused me. But they didn't make me forget the enormous problem I had in my hands. I folded the little paper, putting it back inside the envelope.

"Go cool off your head, Sooyoung. You're already late."

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Today is Saturday, or have you forgotten? Jung Jinsoul is waiting for you, baby." Olivia said with a wink.

I got startled when I looked at the clock. With everything that happened, I had forgotten that today Jinsoul was going to see me at 'Loonatic'. Fuck!

"Oh my God! I'm late!" I exclaimed, grabbing my purse and running out the door.

\-----

I put on my last accessory to finally erase sweet Sooyoung. In the mirror, I could only see the sensual reflection of the woman that would bring Jinsoul to her feet tonight. I saw her sitting in the first row, just like the other times, and I couldn't help but smile. Today I was dressed like her, like a businesswoman, well, with less clothes of course, but it was in her honor.

As soon as the light flashed on me, I saw her eyes burning into my skin. She was there for me, to court my body. And I couldn't help how that attracted me. That night I would dance only for her.

*(Play song)*

 _Oh, Jinsoul... Why do you do this to me._.., I thought to myself as I started the sensual dance on that stage.

In no given moment did her eyes lose focus, they were on me, undressing me with desire. I felt hot, horny, with just the way that she looked at me. I walked in her direction, swaying my hips in the most sexual way I could. I could swear that her nails dug into her thighs, she was probably horny as well. I flashed a smile and then bit my lower lip, and I saw her smile and shake her head.

I walked to the other side of the stage, where several men were screaming my name, courting me just as much as her. I decided to tease them tonight, so I sensually danced for the men in suits that were drinking and throwing hundreds of dollars on top of the stage. One of them got up, putting a one hundred-dollar bill in my stockings. I looked at Jinsoul who, from the other side of the stage, stared at me angrily. That was arousing; images of her possessing my body with anger made me horny, wet.

I took off the first piece of clothing, throwing it to the table where the same men were, and they went crazy. Then, I walked closer to her again, her anger was noticeable, and her arousal too. I kept our eyes locked with one another as I took off the formal skirt that covered me, staying only in small lace lingerie. Her eyes moved down the length of my body as if she wanted to swallow me. Fuck!

I continued my dance, being guided by the slow and manly voice that filled the environment, helping me seduce all those people, especially Jung. I did the pole dance choreography, and she still stared at me, sipping her drink from her small glass. I saw her slid her tongue over her lips that enjoyed tasting me so much. I wanted her again today, I wanted more, I wanted to feel her... Jesus! I was lost, but only she could make me forget my problems. I didn't understand the need I had to seduce her.

I finished the pole dance choreography and walked towards her again, swaying my hips slowly for the woman who stared at me in such a hot way. I was panting because of the choreography's exertion. I walked closer and kneeled on the floor, getting even closer, and I tossed my hair to the side as my body moved in sync with the song that would come to an end at any instant. I gave her an intense look, indicating that I wanted to see her, and the corner of her mouth rose in a smirk; she understood the message.

I got up sensually and walked to the back of the stage, finishing my performance that night. I quickly went to my dressing room, putting on a sexy robe on top of the lingerie that I was wearing that night. Then, I straightened the mask on my face and checked myself in the mirror one last time before going to meet that woman. As soon as I descended the stairs, I saw her leaning against the main bar with her inseparable glass of Whiskey, she seemed distracted, until she laid her hot gaze on me. I smiled at her, receiving the same gesture in return.

I walked in her direction and flashed her a look, passing right by where she was. Jinsoul seemed to understand what I wanted, and she slowly moved away from the bar, following me. I walked away from the huddle of people, heading to the empty part of the club and stopping at the darkest part. I waited a few seconds until I felt her hands outline my waist.

"Did I take too long?" Her voice came out raspy and sexy.

"No, you're just in time."

Jinsoul tossed my hair over the right side of my neck, breathing in my perfume slowly, making her lips cautiously brush on my skin.

"You have an amazing scent, Yves. And such a soft skin."

I tilted my neck to the side, giving her more freedom to proceed with her caresses. Jinsoul then slid her lips across my neck, reaching my ear, where she bit lightly.

"You were wonderful today, as usual. You're so good at what you do..." Her voice came out dragged, making me feel the dampness in my sex.

"Am I? Did you like the way I danced for you, Jung?"

I rubbed my body against hers, which was only a few centimeters away from mine, and I felt her hands squeeze my waist harder.

"You teased me too much. What was that with those guys?" She spoke firmly, turning me to face her.

"They are here to see me as well, just like you."

She stared at me, and then nodded.

"You know, Yves, I don't share anything that's mine, nor what I think is mine. You're included in that. But I like it when everyone desires what I have. I like it when they know that only Jung Jinsoul can have what they want."

Her excess confidence and her arrogance drove me completely crazy. Jinsoul was now staring at me, like she was hungry with desire. I looked down at her hands that were now untying the knot of my small robe, and slightly panting, I ran my tongue over my dry lips. And then she leaned in and pressed her mouth against mine, making me feel her soft, firm lips on mine. I sighed, and her tongue entered my mouth, tasting me in long, delightful licks. She was confident and very skilled, putting the right amount of aggressiveness in her kiss to leave me completely aroused.

"I'm not yours." I challenged her.

"You are. You're mine, Yves." She said as she opened my robe, revealing my body covered only by the tiny lace lingerie.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Jinsoul soon enough silenced me with a wet, lustful kiss. Her tongue moved slowly, making me wish she would do the same between my legs. My hands went straight to her hair, running through it and gripping it hard. She pulled me closer to her, making me arch my body, and with her skilled hands, she squeezed my breasts rhythmically from inside my bra.

"Jinsoul..."

"Ssshhh." She sucked my lower lip while her fingers pinched my sensitive nipples. God, she was so bold. "You don't know how much you drive me crazy dancing on that stage."

I was afraid that someone might see us, but my body yearned for more of her touches. My chest rose and fell in an uneven breath.

"This is da-dangerous." I whispered.

"I know. I know this is dangerous, but I need it, Yves." She said firmly, squeezing my ass hard, digging her nails into my skin, and I moaned.

"We can't..." I tried to push her away.

"We can, and we should." She said in my ear, to then place hot kisses down the line of my neck, where her tongue slid eagerly, while one of her legs pressed between mine.

I felt my body burning, my sex soaking wet. Dammit, she caused me such a colossal arousal. She continued kissing my neck eagerly, and my hands gripped her body against mine. I needed to feel more of her.

"Take off the mask."

"You know that I won't do that."

"What's the problem with me seeing your face?"

"That's a secret I won't reveal." I said, getting out of her arms and walking over to the couch that was there in the corner.

"So full of secrets." She said, walking slowly behind me.

I sat down on the brown leather couch and turned to her. "Don't think that you've already conquered me, Jung. I'm much more difficult than you imagine."

Jinsoul sat down beside me with a smirk, and I quickly straddled the woman that was staring at me in awe. She could hardly imagine that the woman straddling her was the same woman that was by her side all day long.

"This is crazy." She said, leaning her head back.

I opened one, two, three buttons of her blouse, and I quickly kissed her naked pale skin.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've never done this before."

"What? Getting involved with a stripper?" I kissed her collarbone, letting my tongue move up her neck, where I started sucking eagerly. Jinsoul squeezed my thighs harshly, making me moan.

"Yes. You're my undoing, Yves."

I pulled slightly away, running my hands through her silky hair and staring deep into her eyes. I could feel her hot breath against my mouth.

"Ditto, Jung. You're my ruin."

I removed the scarf from around her neck and blindfolded her eyes, just like the other night. Jinsoul smiled at me and touched my face again, as if she was trying to find out more.

"You don't know how much I want to see you. Your face must be beautiful." She whispered as she touched my face.

"Who knows, maybe you already saw it."

"Impossible."

I held her face, pulling her head towards me to then suck her soft lips, and Jinsoul didn't waste any time, she entered my mouth with her skillful tongue; our tongues danced together in sync and in such a hot way that made me sigh. I felt her hands roam all over my body, squeezing in such a delightful and enticing way that I felt the urge to fully give myself to her. She continued until she reached the thin fabric of my panties, and I sighed.

"You're so wet..." Her voice came out raspy, dragged, as her fingers glided over the damp fabric of my panties.

"It's your fault."

"Mine... Only mine." She whispered as her fingers moved over my clit, still above the lace.

I started to move my hips against her as her fingers played with me. I shouldn't be doing this, I thought as she kept caressing me. Jinsoul was biting my lower lip with a naughty expression on her face; and I would love to see her eyes, the warm color present in them, but the thin scarf covered them. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against hers, our foreheads touching. I could feel her uneven breath.

"I hate you." I whispered amid a moan.

"Yeah, I know..." She said with a smirk, pulling my head for a hot kiss.

Skillfuly, the woman pushed aside the thin fabric on my lingerie, sliding her fingers through my folds until stopping over my clit. I swear, I swear to God that my urge in that instant was to moan loudly, but I wouldn't show her how much I was surrendered to her. Jinsoul was firm, she kissed my mouth as her index and middle finger rubbed my bundle of nerves. I closed my eyes and grabbed her hair roughly, and she picked up the pace of her fingers, causing a heat wave to go through my whole body, concentrating on that spot where her fingers were doing an amazing job.

"Mmmm..." I moaned.

I wanted more, I wanted her to continue, I wanted her to make me hers right there. I wouldn't mind, I only needed her body, her kisses, her fingers inside of me. But it was too soon, I needed to hold onto the last thread of sanity that I had left. But that was a practically impossible task when I had that woman masturbating me with such desire.

 _Mmmm... Keep going...,_ I moaned in thought.

"Stop, I have to go." That was what I said instead.

"What? Why?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"It's not the right time for this. Or did you think you'd have me so quickly?"

"You want this just as much as I do, Yves." She said, sure of herself.

"Says who?" I tried to sound firm, but my voice tone laden with desire gave me away.

"Your body, your reactions..."

"When I tell you that I want it, you'll have me. Until then, forget it." I got up from Jinsoul's lap, putting the mask back on my face.

She immediately lowered her blindfold and stared at me with a childlike smile. "You're kidding, right?" She asked, pulling me by the waist.

She was still sitting on the couch, her blouse practically open, showing the delicate and extremely sexy bra she was wearing. Her pale skin covered with red marks due to my bites. I needed to be strong, or I would end up sitting on her lap again and would only leave after a good mind-blowing orgasm.

 _Focus, Sooyoung!,_ I exclaimed in thought, trying not to look at Jinsoul, who was now placing small wet kisses all over my belly.

I moved my hands to her face and tilted it up, realizing immediately that that was not a good idea. Looking into Jinsoul's eyes was my undoing, but I took a deep breath, remaining firm.

"I'm not kidding. I'm the boss here, Jung. This is my empire." I stole one last kiss from her before walking away from there.


	10. Le Café

**Jinsoul's POV**

I heard the shrill sound of the alarm clock on my nightstand. Did I really need to work on a Sunday? Yes. In an hour Sooyoung would be waiting for me in Le Café. I stretched, remembering last night, which made me smile broadly. Images of Yves were unmistakably in my thoughts. How could she make me feel like this? I remember exactly the pleasurable feeling that was touching her. God! I could get horny just by imagining her being possessed by me. Her superior air confronted with mine, and that made me want her even more.

"Stop thinking about her, Jinsoul." I said to myself as I got up from bed, heading towards the bathroom.

Minutes later, I was completely ready. I was wearing a simple black dress that had a slight neckline in the front, high heels of the same color, and my Ray-Ban sunglasses.

It didn't take me too long to park my car four blocks away from my apartment, where Le Café was located. It was one of my favorite coffee shops in Seoul. It had a unique environment, like the ones in Paris. The building architecture was old, but very well preserved. In its front it had several tables protected by an awning, for the customers who liked the outdoors. I entered the cozy establishment that wasn't crowded today. Thank God. The place had a good vibe, the furniture was all made of wood, with large ceiling lamps and a huge counter. On the walls there were several framed pictures of Paris, maps, and shelves with books. It was a real piece of Paris in Seoul.

"Jinsoul, sweetie!" The grey-haired man greeted me as he approached.

"Good Morning, Gerald." I greeted in a friendly way.

"I've never seen you here so early. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need a peaceful place to work, and this was my first option."

The man with a slightly big belly smiled, and with his unmistakable French accent said, "Perfect! Are you waiting for someone? I have a table in the back, it's quite private there, and I guarantee that no one will disturb you."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I'm waiting for my secretary."

"I think she already arrived. A very beautiful young lady walked in a while ago, and I'm sure I never saw her here before."

"Where is she?"

"On the terrace. You know we have a great view of the park from out there." The man said, good-humored.

"Absolutely, Gerald. Please send someone to take our order, okay?"

"I'll take your order myself, sweetie."

I smiled at the man who led me to the table where Sooyoung supposedly was, and he wasn't wrong, it was indeed her. The brunette was focused on the book in her hands, and as soon as she saw me, she quickly got up from her chair with a beautiful smile.

"Good Morning, Ms. Jung."

Today she looked different from the other days. Sooyoung was wearing light jeans that fully outlined her beautiful legs, a white silk blouse and a navy blue blazer on top it. Her hair was loose and slightly wavy, molding her thin face that was adorned with simple reading glasses. She looked beautiful, as usual.

"Good Morning, Ms. Ha."

"Let me take you to the more private table." Gerald said, leading us to the back of the coffee shop, where there was a lonely table near a large glazed window.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"The usual, Gerald." I said, sitting at the table.

"I think I'm going to need the menu." Sooyoung said smiling.

"Permettez moi de vous aider, Mademoiselle." Gerald said politely, handing the menu to Sooyoung.

"You should try their croissant, it's the best in Seoul. And the hot chocolate is even better." I suggested.

"Should I believe you?"

"Have I ever lied to you before, Ms. Ha?" I asked smiling.

"I'd like a croissant with hot chocolate then."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders, girls." Gerald said, leaving us alone.

"Did I take too long?" I asked, putting my purse aside.

"No, ma'am. I probably arrived too early." She spaid with a smile.

"I think I arrived late. I had a somewhat... frantic night." I said as I remembered Yves.

Sooyoung smiled, probably not imagining how my night was.

"No problem, ma'am. I was engrossed in this book about Paris, everything's so beautiful." She said, her gaze admiring the pictures that were on the book as she flipped through it peacefully.

"You've never been to Paris?"

"No. In fact, I don't think I've ever left Seoul."

"You don't know what you're missing, Ms. Ha. Paris is one of the most magical places I've visited. Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to go there, mostly because my father brought me here almost every morning."

"So you've been frequenting this place since you were a little girl?"

"Yes. Every morning, my dad and I used to sit at that counter and order a croissant with hot chocolate." I said smiling. "I like to come here to think, and because of that, I always had the desire to go to Paris."

"I imagine. It must have been a great trip." She said with a smile.

"It really was. But Paris is an overly romantic place. To see and experience everything, I recommend going with someone you love."

"I think the same way, even though I've never been there. When I do go, I really want to go with someone special."

"Excellent decision, Ms. Ha. Meanwhile, you can come here with me." I said smiling.

"It's a wonderful place, Ms. Jung. Very cozy."

"You can call me Jinsoul today, Sooyoung. We're not at the company." I said as I removed my Ray-Ban sunglasses from my face, putting them on the table. Sooyoung looked into my eyes for a few seconds, to then turn her attention back to the book.

"I don't know, ma'am. I think it's best if I continue calling you Ms. Jung."

"Okay, but I'll call you Sooyoung."

"That's fine by me." She smiled.

"I imagine that your friends must be angry at me, right? I didn't give you a day off this week."

"They understand the situation well. Haseul and Olivia are wonderful friends." The woman said calmly.

"Do you live with them? I'm sorry for intruding in your life, Sooyoung. But we have to talk about something until the croissants get here." I said laughing.

"Yes, I live with them, we share an apartment near the company. We became best friends and we haven't left each other's side ever since."

A blonde girl approached us, placing our croissants and hot chocolate on the table.

Sooyoung take a sip of her hot chocolate. From her expression, she had liked it.

"Approved?" I asked smiling.

"Yes. It's wonderful."

"Try the croissant, you're going to love it." I said as I placed a bit on her small plate.

Sooyoung smiled at me and then ate it, making the same expression she had done when she tasted the hot chocolate.

After wiping her mouth with the napkin, she said, "It's wonderful, it has an amazing taste, unlike any other I have ever eaten."

"I knew you'd like it, it's the best in Seoul. I don't know what they do inside the kitchen, if it's some sort of magic or sorcery, but they are delicious! But I can assure you that I make a great one too." I said, to then eat a bit of my croissant, and Sooyoung laughed as if I had told a joke. "What?"

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I'm a very gifted woman in the kitchen. Or did you think I lived off of takeouts and canned food?"

The brunette flashed a lovely smile, to then take another sip of her drink. Sooyoung had a so familiar smile, I felt as if I knew it perfectly well.

"That was what I thought, you don't look like someone who cooks. I'm sorry."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to show you my culinary skills, Ms. Ha. You'll see that I'm not what people think."

"I hope I remain alive after that." She said, amused. She was more loose now. Jungeun was right, Sooyoung was more interesting than I thought. I stared at the brunette with so familiar brown eyes for a few seconds. "Okay... We better start working on the balance sheet." She said, embarrassed.

"Of course, we can eat and work at the same time."

She quickly grabbed her folder, taking out a big volume of papers, reminding me the real reason why we were there. We started working, and we spent hours on it, drinking coffee and water to stay focused, which was impossible with that woman in front of me. Sooyoung had such a delicate and sweet way of being that made me lose focus. And I lost even more focus when she decided to get up and walk around, with her jeans that were extremely tight on her body. Fuck! That ass!

"Did you understand, ma'am?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

Sooyoung smiled sweetly at me. "I asked if you understood, Ms. Jung."

"You can call me Jinsoul in here, I mean it."

She smiled, and then said, "Did you understand, Jinsoul?"

"Yes, I understood, Sooyoung. Can we recalculate the material's spending? I admit I got lost on that."

"Of course, they are right here." She said, sitting beside me to show me the papers.

We continued working like that for long hours. I could see that she was a very smart woman and that she was acquainted with all of the company's affairs. She knew the business, and practically every sector.

"Have you considered not being a secretary?" I asked, and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a very intelligent woman, you understand business administration and everything else. You have the capacity to be in a position like mine."

Sooyoung smiled broadly. "I have thought about it, yes. But I never had the opportunity, I come from a very humble family."

"You can conquer it, Sooyoung. I believe you can."

"Who knows, right?!"

"Let's take a stroll in the park nearby, and you can tell me a little about yourself." I suggested.

"But what about the balance sheet?"

"We have time, Ha. We'll have lunch together and then we'll go back to work, okay?"

She nodded and got up. We warned Gerald that we would be back after lunch, and the man nodded and promised to keep an eye on our paperwork. For some reason, I wanted to know more about Sooyoung, she was different from other people.

"You seem to know Seoul very well." She said as she walked beside me.

"I'm from here, so I know this place like the back of my hand."

"But you moved away, right?"

"Yes, I lived in Europe for a few years. And now I'm back to take care of the company."

The brunette listened intently as we walked along the pavement shaded by the huge trees of the park. It was one of the best parks in Seoul; in the center there was a huge lake and green, grassy areas. A lot of families had fun there, kids played with other kids, and a lot of people jogged around. It was so nice.

"And to save me from Dongmin." She said laughing.

"How did you put up with him for so long?"

"I didn't have a choice. I mean, it wasn't hard to get along with him, only when he tried something more with me. Sometimes I avoided getting too close."

"He's an asshole. I don't understand why men think that they can have us in the blink of an eye." I rolled my eyes. "That's why I don't get involved with them."

I saw Sooyoung arch one of her eyebrows in confusion, but I didn't say anything, just continued our walk.

"Oh! Jungeun asked me to talk to you about her. I know, she's crazy, but she's really into you, Ms. Ha." I said, and the brunette lowered her head shyly. "I don't know if you like women, actually, you don't look like someone who would date a woman." I flashed a smile. "But Jungeun talks a lot about you."

"I don't?!" She asked, staring at me.

"No, but who knows, right?! Not everything is as it seems."

"Exactly, Jinsoul."

"I guess I need to tell Jungeun that she has a chance." I smiled.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe she really does." She said nonchalantly, and then sped up, walking ahead, leaving me standing there.

My secretary having an affair with my best friend could be good, right? Or maybe not. For some unknown reason, imagining Sooyoung and Jungeun together made me feel very uncomfortable. Not that I liked her, after all the only woman who inhabited my thoughts was Yves. But Sooyoung was a very interesting woman.

Sooyoung and I worked for the rest of the afternoon, without breaks and without any rest. And then we finally finished our project, the balance sheet was ready to be presented. We studied everything as to not make any mistakes on the next day; it was a somewhat delicate and profitable process that we needed to attain.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, throwing the papers on top of the table.

"Yeah, even I am already sick and tired of numbers." The brunette said, leaning back against the padded of her chair.

"We have to go, Gerald must want to kick us out of here after so many hours." I said laughing.

Sooyoung laughed as she started putting her things inside her purse. She had taken off her blazer and tied her long hair in a ponytail. She still looked beautiful.

"You're right, but I don't think he's waiting for us so he can close."

"He's not, this place stays open until very late. Give me a minute, I'm going to say goodbye to him."

I walked towards the gray-haired man who was sitting on his rocking chair, entertained with a book.

"Gerald, thank you for today. But I have to go."

"Oh sweetie, you know that you can come here anytime and stay as long as you want. Your friend too." He said somewhat mischievously.

"She's just my secretary, Gerald." I smiled, touching the man's shoulder.

"She's a great girl, Jinsoul. Beautiful and polite."

"Are you trying to hook me up with someone?"

The man let out an amused laugh. "No, sweetie, I'm just saying that that young woman over there seems to be a great person. Think about it."

I looked at him suspiciously, and the man raised his arms up in surrender. I smiled and hugged him affectionately.

"À plus tard." I said with a smile.

"See you later, sweetie. And goodbye, Ms., it was a pleasure to meet you." Gerald said to Sooyoung, who was approaching us.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, sir."

"Come back with Jinsoul anytime, okay? I'll be waiting for both of you."

I looked at him scoldingly, and the man just smiled, amused. After our goodbyes, we left Le Café and walked towards my car, where we put our folders.

"Well, Ms. Jung, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ms. Ha, relax. I'll drop you off at home."

"You don't need to, seriously. I can take a cab, there's no problem." She said quickly.

"I insist, Sooyoung. It's already late, I won't take no for an answer."

She opened her mouth to protest, but I ordered her to get into my car, and so she did.

**Sooyoung's POV**

She didn't take no for an answer, and I had no other choice but to get into her car. The day alongside Jinsoul wasn't that easy; the images of her touching me the night before made themselves present every time we had the smallest physical contact. I did everything to keep my body at a safe distance from hers.

"You have to tell me the way to your house, Ha." I heard her raspy voice.

"It's a few blocks away from Jung Industry. I'll give you directions."

Did I mention that she looked even sexier in her car? It seemed that everything exalted her arrogant and cocky air. I avoided all day the urge to look into her eyes, Jung Jinsoul had the power to leave us mesmerized by her eyes. She remained focused on the street as she drove, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, accompanying the rhythm of the song that was playing on the radio.

Being in such a small space beside that woman was proving to be dangerous. In that moment all I wanted to be was Yves, I just wanted her to stop that car and feel her hands touching my body again. Don't even think about it, Sooyoung. Well, it was impossible not to think about it, her simple black dress was slightly lifted, giving me a wonderful view of her thick thighs. And the dim lighting was making her look more mysterious and sensual.

"Your neighbors will probably think that I'm your girlfriend." She said laughing.

I wish you were, I thought to myself.

"True, they will, but don't worry. I'll tell them that you're my boss."

"It's okay, Sooyoung. Gerald thought that we had something, can you believe it?"

I looked at her confused. "Oh God! Did I do something that I shouldn't?"

"No, relax. It's just that he has known me since I was a little girl, and I never brought someone there with me, you were the first." She said, and I looked at her in disbelief. That place seemed to be one of her favorites in Seoul, and knowing that I was the first person to go with her after her father, made me happy. "I hope you don't mind, Ms. Ha. I told him that we worked together, but Gerald is as stubborn as a mule." She said smiling. "Anyways, I don't care that he thinks that, you're a beautiful woman, so everything's alright."

"If I was ugly you would care?" I asked laughing.

I saw Jinsoul get baffled with my question.

"Maybe, but since you're beautiful and smart, everything's alright. Don't judge me, at least I'm being honest." She shrugged.

We looked at each other for brief seconds, and I could see how beautiful she looked smiling. A lot of people saw Jinsoul as a harsh and rude person, and she really was, but never with me.

"You have to give me directions to your house, Ha. Am I close?"

I awoke from my thoughts, and I gave her directions until she finally, or unfortunately, arrived at my house. Jinsoul stopped the car, rolling down the windows and analyzing the enormous building where I lived in.

"It's a great place, Sooyoung. It seems cozy."

"It's not like your apartment, which must be very luxurious. But yes, it's cozy." I said, and Jinsoul smiled.

"Well, you're home, Ms. Ha. I'm sorry for disrupting you even on your weekend."

"It was a pleasure. I'll pray to God for tomorrow's meeting to go our way and for you to get the contract." I smiled at her.

"We will get it. Thank you for helping me and for keeping me company this weekend."

"Thank you as well, Jinsoul. It was a pleasure spending the weekend with you."

"Ditto, Sooyoung."

Our eyes locked with each other for a few awkward seconds.

"Well, I'm gonna go." I said as I grabbed my purse. "Good Night."

"Good Night, Ha."

I looked at her for the last time before entering my building. I went up to my apartment, noticing that Haseul and Olivia were already sleeping. It wasn't even midnight. I headed to my room, and soon enough took a shower and lay down to sleep.

Sleep? As if the images of Jung Jinsoul would let me sleep. We were getting closer with every passing day, work and 'Loonatic' were bringing us together. My body burned just by thinking about how bold and hot she could be. I closed my eyes and recreated our moment together; Jinsoul pushing me against the wall with her body, taking my mouth with a fierce kiss while her skilled hands touched my pleasure points.

Don't think about it, Sooyoung. Don't...

I sank my head into the pillow and closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the images of Jinsoul from my head. I felt my body relax on the soft mattress.

I heard the intercom sound several times. Who could be at this hour? Oh my God! Why couldn't Haseul or Olivia open the door? I groaned, getting up from my bed to then put on my small robe and walk through the darkness of the house. They could only be sleeping like a rock if they couldn't hear the intercom. Jesus Christ!

I opened the lock on the door, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What are you doing here?"


	11. Sweet Illusion

**Sooyoung's POV**

"What are you doing here?"

I was going crazy. I closed my eyes a few times, trying to see someone else, but it was her. Jinsoul was standing in front of my door with her arm resting against the side of the door frame, she was wearing a different dress from the one earlier today. This one was blue, and over it she only had a black coat, open, showing her slight neckline. Her hair was still loose, disheveled and extremely sexy. I stared at her for long minutes, she didn't look normal, maybe she drank, that was the only explanation.

"Ma'am, what are you doing in my house?" I asked.

"What am I doing? I came because I want explanations, Sooyoung. Or should I say, Yves."

In that moment, when I heard that name come out of her mouth, I felt all the blood in my body stop, to then run through my veins, pumping my heart so fast that I could hear its beating in my ears. I felt my body sweat, my voice disappear, she had found out, the only question was: How?

"How did you..."

"It doesn't matter how I found out." She was quick and firm. "Did you think you could fool me?"

Jinsoul had a different glow in her eyes, they were dark and fierce. With slow steps she approached me, backing me between her and the door. I took a few steps back until I felt my back against it.

"I didn't mean to, Jinsoul."

"Did you enjoy it? Playing with me like this?"

I didn't know what I felt that instant, Jinsoul was in front of me with a devilish smile, playing a game that was unknown to me. What did she want from me?

"I didn't mean it, it just... happened..."

"It just happened..." She repeated.

I remained quiet while she stared at me.

"You shouldn't have done it, Ha. You shouldn't have." She said.

I felt my heart wanting to rip my chest, due to how strong it was beating. In that exact moment, I was leaning against the door, with the woman whose gaze was destructive, staring at me. Her expression was a mixture of anger, hate, desire and arousal. Was it possible that in such tense moment I was feeling attracted to her?

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered.

"Don't be. Don't regret like a coward." Her voice was rude. "I'm going to teach you not to lie to me."

Jinsoul brought her hands calmly to my hair, moving a few strands of hair back, leaving my shoulders free. She caressed my naked skin, going up my neck until reaching my face. Staring into my eyes that screamed for help, she smirked.

"Jinsoul..." I whispered.

"Shush." She placed one finger against my lips. "Shut up. Did you really think that you were going to play with me and get away with it, Ha? You don't know me at all." She said so close to me that I could feel her breath on my face, it smelled like Whiskey.

I swallowed hard when her hands rested on my waist, squeezing it with want.

"I'm sorry..."

There was no forgiveness though. She was now eating me with her eyes, waiting for the right moment to attack me like an angry feline.

"I don't forgive easily. I'm going to teach you not to mess with me, Sooyoung."

Jinsoul quickly grabbed my hair, tilting my head and kissing my lips with anger. I couldn't think, I could only feel; fear, arousal, dread of what she might do. But I didn't want her to stop.

Her hands were gripping the strands of my hair tightly, making me feel a pleasurable pain, as her body pressed mine against the door with want. Everything was wild and mind-blowing. Jinsoul sucked my tongue quickly, tasting everything she could until her lungs couldn't take it anymore. The woman ended the kiss, biting my lower lip harshly, and I could swear that it was bleeding.

Our breathing was heavy, one against the other. She stared at me with her dark, blazing eyes.

"You're still mine, Yves. Being Sooyoung or not." Jinsoul said firmly, despite being breathless.

"Only yours..." I surrendered myself to her.

The woman flashed me a devilish smile and took my lips in a breathtaking kiss again, then moving down to my neck, where she sucked my pulse point. I closed my eyes tightly, letting her do whatever she wanted with me. I brought one of my hands to her wavy hair, gripping it tightly as she slid her tongue eagerly on my earlobe.

"We can't do this here..." I whispered to her. "Someone might see us."

Jinsoul didn't even answer, she just squeezed my waist harshly, bringing my body into my apartment and closing the door behind her. We kissed like two crazy people. She pressed me against the closed door, moving her hands up from my thighs into my small robe, to then dig her nails into the flesh of my ass roughly. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my mouth.

"Let's go to your room, now." She ordered, her mouth still pressed against mine.

"I'm afraid to wake up Haseul or Olivia."

"Be a good girl and don't make a sound." She said seriously.

I took a deep breath, getting out of her arms. I walked in front of her, knowing that her hot eyes were on me, on my body. We entered my room, which was illuminated only by the lamp on my bedside table. Jinsoul closed the door and stared at me.

I swallowed hard, bringing my hands to my robe, which I slowly opened. Jinsoul's eyes were burning, glazed on my body that was now covered only by my small lace panties, which were now completely wet.

"Oh, Ha... I'm going to fuck you so hard and rough. You will regret having tricked me."

I felt my sex throb upon hearing her words, feeling my liquid trickle down. Bitch.

Jinsoul walked towards me, taking off her black coat and letting it fall to the floor. She stopped a few centimeters away from my body, bringing her hands to it in a light caress, on my waist, over my stomach, going up slowly over my breasts, which she squeezed roughly. Her aroused expression was priceless, I could swear she was soaking wet.

"Turn around." She ordered.

I quickly obeyed her, and Jinsoul rested her hands on my buttocks, running her hands over my ass, scratching slowly, to then spank me hard.

"Ahh!" I let out a small shriek in surprise.

"Shhh! Shut up, I'm sure you don't want anyone to hear."

Bitch! She moved her hand to the other side, caressing slowly, to then spank my other buttock. I bit my lower lip hard, she was spanking me, and the worst of all, I was liking it.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked, and then I felt her wet lips on the same place she had spanked.

I wanted to watch what she was doing. Jinsoul kissed my smooth skin, and then spanked me again.

Fuck!

Her kisses went up the line of my spine until reaching my neck, where she pushed my hair aside and started kissing. Her hands that were on my waist, started roaming around. One went up to my left breast and boldly massaged it, pinching my stiff nipple between the tip of her fingers. And the other one moved down my stomach until reaching my bundle of nerves.

"Oh Jinsoul..." I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips when I felt her fingers on the wet flesh of my pussy.

"You're so wet, Yves." She whispered, biting my ear slowly. "I'm going to fuck you so hard and so good."

"I-I hate you." I said through clenched teeth.

I knew she was smiling now, an evil smile.

"I know you do..." She said as she slid two fingers over my clit, then down my soaked folds and up again; she was teasing me.

Damn her.

I writhed due to the strong discomfort between my legs. I needed her. But I wouldn't beg, I wouldn't humiliate myself like that.

"Beg." She ordered.

"No."

"Beg now." She whispered, rubbing her fingers against my bundle of nerves, and I closed my eyes, opening my mouth as my hands reached for her hair. "Beg, Yves." She ordered again, to then move her fingers faster.

I gripped her hair tightly as her fingers rubbed fast against my clit. But I needed more, I needed to feel her completely.

"Oh Fuck! Fuck me, Jinsoul... please." I practically begged.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Beg again. Beg me to fuck you very hard." She whispered in a raspy and sexy way.

"Jinsoul... Please..."

"Sooyoung? Are you okay?" I heard that voice, but it wasn't Jinsoul's.

Suddenly, I felt everything so distant. What was happening to me?

"Sooyoung? You're worrying me."

I closed my eyes tightly, fighting to stay there, with Jinsoul in my bedroom. But it wasn't working, that voice kept calling me, and it wasn't Jinsoul.

"Sooyoung! For the love of God!"

I opened my eyes quickly and closed them again, the brightness coming from the window almost blinding me. Oh God, a dream? It was all a fucking dream. I sat up on my bed, looking down at it, there wasn't any sign of Jinsoul.

I shook my head. I was going crazy. Jinsoul was driving me crazy.

"I'm fine, Olivia. I'm going to take a shower."

"Are you sure? You seemed to be in pain..."

"Cramps." I lied.

"Alright. Hurry up, or we're going to be late. You know your boss doesn't like that."

My boss? The woman with whom I swore to have spent the night with? Yes, the woman that drove me crazy even in my dreams.

Within minutes, the three of us were inside Jung Industry's huge building.

"It was just a heavy dream, Olivia. Stop saying nonsense." I grumbled, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"You got home late and tired, right? Ms. Jinsoul sucked your energy during the day."

"Jesus, Olivia! Why do you always think about sex?" Haseul said.

"You needed to see how she woke up, Haseul. I even thought she had brought someone into her bedroom, she was sweating."

That fucking dream!

"I forgot to turn on the air conditioner, Olivia. Now leave me alone. You saw that I didn't bring anyone into my bedroom."

"It would've been better if you did. When was the last time you had sex? You must have cobwebs down there." Olivia said, and Haseul looked at her in shock. "What? Don't look at me like that, you need it too. That's why we're going to talk to the hottie from human resources today."

"Jongdae?" I asked as we got out of the elevator, and Olivia nodded with a smile, pulling Haseul by the waist. "He's cute, Haseul. You should let it happen." I said.

"I know he's cute, but I don't have time for that, Sooyoung."

"We always find time for that."

"See? Listen to Sooyoung, or not, since she's torn between the wimp little man and the powerful boss." I laughed at Olivia's comparison as we kept walking through the huge corridor, entertained in our conversation.

"I'm not torn between Jaehyun and -" I turned the corner of the corridor and came across with none other than: "Jesus!" I let out when I saw Jinsoul in front of me.

Jinsoul smiled when she saw me.

"No, Jung Jung, pleasure." She playfully extended her hand to me. "Good Morning, girls." She greeted in a polite and fun way.

I saw Olivia exchange a mischievous look with Haseul, while I remained standing like a statue in front of her with my hand on my chest, which was beating rapidly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I said.

"No problem. I need you in the conference room in 5 minutes, drink some water, calm down, okay?"

I nodded, and then she left, letting me breathe naturally.

"Why did you get scared, Sooyoung?"

"I didn't. Now let's go, girls."

"Your face was hilarious." Haseul said laughing.

"Not you too, Haseul. I just wasn't expecting to run into her right now, dammit. Now go to your offices."

"Okay. Hurry up, Ms. Jung is waiting for you." Olivia winked, making me show her my middle finger. "Save that for her, baby." She said as she got into the elevator beside Haseul.

Idiot!

I walked in quick steps to the conference room, it was time to present the project that Jinsoul and I had worked on all week. When I entered the room, I saw her talking to the same grey-haired man from the other day. Her appearance was serious and somewhat worried. I handed all the necessary papers to each of the meeting's attendees; the main team was all there, formed by the people in charge of each sector of Jung Industry, including Jaehyun. And then I just sat down so that Jinsoul could start.

"Can we start?" She asked with her eyes on me.

"Yes, ma'am. Everything's ready."

"Then let's start."

That was an important contract, but even so, I couldn't notice a single hint of nervousness in her actions or voice. Jinsoul remained firm and imposing like always, as if nothing or no one could bring her down. She explained every page of our balance sheet without trembling. I knew that because I analyzed every move that her body made. This might sound crazy, but with every passing second, she fascinated me even more.

She had a unique way of being. Her voice was raspy and sexy even unintentionally. She was explaining everything calmly, sometimes she looked at me, and I smiled shyly at her.

I don't know how many minutes that meeting lasted, because when I noticed, Jinsoul was already being applauded and the presentation was over.

"Congratulations, Jinsoul. Your balance sheet is impeccable."

"Thank you, Siwon. I must say that I had a big help from Ms. Ha. I assure you that without her I couldn't have done it."

I looked at her, surprised. I wasn't expecting that, the thought that she would also give me credit for the balance sheet had never even crossed my mind. I blushed instantly when everyone looked at me.

"Congratulations, Ms. Ha. You two made an excellent work."

"Thank you, Sir." I said, and then I saw Jinsoul smirking at me.

"Shall we sign this contract?" Jinsoul asked.

"Absolutely!" The man with grey hair said excitedly.

At the end of the meeting, Jinsoul said goodbye to everyone, and some people left the room happy while others not so much. Like in every place, greed and envy were present. Richard flashed a fake smile at Jinsoul who was happy and triumphant, he was probably frustrated because it took him years before he signed his first important contract, and Jinsoul did it in only one week.

**Jinsoul's POV**

I don't know where my head was at, but in a simple impulse, I approached her and hugged her, sighing in relief. Sooyoung had a good hug, comforting.

"We did it." I said. Sooyoung seemed surprised by my attitude, and let's just say that so was I. That contract was an asset to the company, an asset that I had gotten alongside her, it was only fair that I thanked her. "Thank you, Ms. Ha. You helped me a lot." I said, looking away from her eyes.

It could be my paranoia, but I could've sworn that I knew those eyes from somewhere. They were intensely and fascinatingly brown, and sexy too.

"There's no need to thank me, Ms. Jung. The presentation was yours." She said shyly.

"But the effort behind it wasn't only mine, it was yours as well. And I guarantee that without you, I wouldn't have succeeded."

"Oh, don't say that. I just gave you a little hand."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, when we felt someone else's presence.

"Congratulations. You did a wonderful job, Ms. Jung."

"Thank you, Mr.Jung." I addressed him seriously, without even a hint of emotion. "But I had a big help from Ms. Ha."

"I already know how Sooyoung works. I know how efficient she is."

Sooyoung? They were on a first-name basis? I looked at her who was motionless between us, her gaze was shy and somewhat gauche. Were they involved with each other? And why did I want to know this? I had nothing to do with her life, let alone his.

"I'm going to my office. I'll wait for you there, Ms. Ha. I need to tell you something." I said, and she nodded, to then start walking beside me, when to my sudden bother, Jaehyun called her.

"Wait, Sooyoung. I wanted to talk to you."

I didn't say anything, didn't even look. I just kept on walking, realizing that she had stayed behind with him. For some reason, I didn't sympathize with Jung Jaehyun, something in him bothered me, maybe it was his way of being, the way he dressed or the simple fact that he breathes. I entered my office and prepared a glass of Whiskey, today I was happy and no one would change that. The contract with the international representatives was signed and now our real estate business would grow even more. I needed to celebrate that step, but I wanted to do it with only one person, but that would be impossible.

Yves.

Her name was sweet on my lips, the owner of my desires possessed my thoughts whenever possible. How can you let a woman mess with your head so much, Jung? I closed my eyes, taking a sip of my Whiskey, remembering every detail of that woman's body that was etched in my head. Jesus! Her body was breathtaking. Her medium complexion skin. Her wavy hair with a brown tone, the same as her intense eyes. The sinuous curves of her body. The delicate features of her fleshy lips. Oh, her lips... I could feel the taste of her kiss, the frenzy it caused in my body, and the way her tongue moved. I shook my head at those images that were flooding my mind, smiling like a perfect idiot, and when I opened my eyes, I came across Sooyoung in front of me.

"Is everything alright, ma'am?" She asked.

I looked at her for long minutes, analyzing her features thoroughly. Was it possible for people to have features and shapes so similar? Or was it just foolishness of my head to imagine Yves in Sooyoung? It was probably the latter.

"Everything's fine, Ms. Ha." I said, regaining my consciousness and placing the glass with my drink on my desk.

"You seemed distracted." She said with a small smile.

"And I was, I was thinking about someone." I was direct and objective.

She stopped for a few minutes and then continued what she was doing. I didn't think anything of her reaction, and turned my attention to my phone, sending a text to Lippington:

_Jinsoul: I closed an important contract today. I want to go out to celebrate, and I know you'll be a great company._

Minutes later I received a reply:

_Jungeun: Inviting me to party? You came to the right place, Jung. Call me later to set everything up. If you want, invite Ms. Ha. I miss looking at that big ass. Lots of kisses, hottie ;)_

I laughed as I read Jungeun's text message. It was amazing how she was still the same as always, no matter how many years passed or how much responsibility Jungeun gained, she was still the same crazy party animal, and I loved her like that.

\-----


	12. Confusion

**POV Sooyoung**

I was already stressed for having to endure Haseul and Olivia laughing at my face, and to complete, we ran into Hyunjin at the corner restaurant where we always ate lunch, the brunette joined us to accompany us that day.

-Can you stop laughing? I didn't have a choice but to accept his offer.

-Sooyoung, you run away from him like the devil runs away from the cross. - Haseul said laughing.

-I know, but poor guy. He's a good man and handsome, I'm going out with him today.

-But what about the businesswoman from the other day? - Hyunjin asked with a mischievous smile.

I closed my eyes when remembering that woman that took me off orbit.

-I don't have anything with her, Hyunjin, nothing.

-YET, right Sooyoung? Because desire you surely have plenty.

All three made a nasal sound expressing the naughtiness of their thoughts, I was surprised to see Haseul participating in the craziness.

-You are being very bold, Haseul, what have you been up to by the Jung's Industry sectors?

Hyunjin and Olivia turned to the short one, who widened her eyes in surprise. I changed the focus, Bingo!

-Nothing happened, nothing, okay? I just talked with Jongdae, he's nice. - she tapped her fingers on the glass that was on the table to then speak quickly - He asked me out.

-Oh my God! - Olivia practically shouted.

All three of us approached Haseul as if she was going to tell us an important secret.

-Did you accept? - I asked.

-Are you going to have sex with him? - Olivia asked.

-Who's Jongdae? - Hyunjin asked.

-Mercy! Stop bombarding me with questions! - the short one said, backing away from us.

Now it was our turn to laugh at Haseul, who found herself desperate amid so many questions. We laughed like four idiots in that table, attracting annoyed looks from the people around us, but we were used to it, since our time working together we had lunch at the Bistro, we were practically members there.

-Answer, Haseul! - Olivia pressed.

-We are going out tonight, there!

-The love birds are going out today. - Olivia said looking at Hyunjin

-We could all go out together! What do you think? - I asked.

-I think it's great, I think Jongdae will like it too!

-Is this to prevent the men to want to have sex with you? - Olivia asked laughing.

-No, it would be cool to hang out all together! You and Hyunjin can come. - I suggested calmly.

-I'm sorry, girls, but I can't, I have choreographies to do.

Hyunjin said while taking a sip from her drink.

-I ain't gonna be the fifth wheel. Sorry.

-C'mon, Liv, please. I don't want to be alone.

Olivia stared at me thoughtful, she knew I didn't want to go out with Jaehyun, that girl knew me like no one else.

-Sooyoung, you'll be with him.

-I know, but it's just... Please. We can find a person for you there.

The woman smiled.

-Fine, I'm going. Only because I need to distract myself.

I opened a broad smile to Olivia, pulling her into a clingy hug.

-These two, if they weren't like sisters, I would say that they would get married. - Hyunjin spoke laughing.

-No, Sooyoung is hot, but that's not what I like.

Olivia said mischievously, making us laugh.

Haseul and I rolled our eyes to the two that laughed at us. I looked through the huge glass window, seeing the traffic on the avenue, people walking from one side to the other with their phones. In the middle of all that, it was impossible not to notice her, radiant on her thin black high heels and her branded blazer, her posture imposing and her body delicately sculpted by the devil, Jung Jinsoul was different from all. I saw her walk in the direction of her black Mercedes, where Yesung already waited for her, the very nice man opened the door for her to get in, to then leave hurriedly through the streets of Seoul.

-She is beautiful, right? - I heard Hyunjin whisper beside me, waking me up from my reverie.

-Yes, she is beautiful.

-Who are you talking about? - Olivia asked.

-Jung Jinsoul.

-She really is fascinating, worthy of being in a magazine cover.

-She seems to be a harsh and stern person. - Haseul spoke.

-That makes her attractive, Haseul, the way she dresses and the way she acts, I don't doubt that she's amazing in bed. - Olivia said.

I felt a slight shiver down my spine when imagining how much that woman should be good in bed.

-Sooyoung must know. - Hyunjin spoke laughing.

-Are you going to start again? I didn't have sex with her.

-Not even Yves?

The three looked at me, searching for the answer in my agonized eyes.

-Not even Yves! Now stop talking about her.

The waiter took our plates from the table, serving us the dessert.

-Have you solved the situation with your mother's house? - I heard Haseul ask calmly while she ate her pie.

-No, tomorrow after rehearsal I'll talk to Vivi and ask for the amount in loan.

-Do you think she'll loan you?

-I think so, Hyunjin, I'll explain the reason to her, and I'm sure that she'll help me.

**POV Jinsoul**

It was still noon and I already felt tired, I had thought several times about rescheduling with Jungeun and spend that night in the comfort of my home. But a big victory needed to be celebrated. I thought about inviting Sooyoung to go out with us, but choosing between having her company and be the third wheel between her and Jungeun, or go out and have fun with my best friend, I would choose the second option. Not because I didn't want Sooyoung with me, I did. In just a few days she has shown to be a great person, her company was at least satisfactory.

I thought about the brunette for a few minutes, remembering the polite way in which she referred to me, and her shy smile when she got embarrassed, she was beautiful. I leaned my head back against the car seat, which was stopped about 5 minutes due to Seoul's infernal traffic.

-Heavens, Yesung!

-I'm so sorry, ma'am, but I can't take a shortcut.

The man spoke calmly, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

-It's okay, I can't complain about your skills on the wheel.

He smiled and turned his attention back to the traffic. I grabbed my phone for the third time, checking its notifications, what a day. I locked the device and looked outside the window, the car moved a little bit but not enough. I looked at the people that walked from one side to the other stuck on their phones, entering and leaving expensive stores that were in that block. Until one of the stores caught my attention, not the store in itself but what it sold, lingerie.

At that exact moment only one person came to mind, and it was none other than her,

Yves.

The mannequin was wearing an extremely sexy lace lingerie, black color, with stockings on its legs and a beautiful white mask on its face. Nothing reminded me more the stripper than that. It was impossible not to imagine the brunette wearing such sensual clothes.

-Yesung?

-Yes, ma'am?

-Park the car, I need to go to a store.

The man nodded, obeying my order.

-Wait for me here, I won't take long. - I said to him while he opened the door for me.

I put on my black coat and walked to the store, which in its facade displayed a huge sign with white lettering, "The Secrets".

I had no doubt that that was one of most expensive stores of Seoul, the place was luxurious and from afar it was noticeable how expensive everything was in there. But to me, money was just a detail.

-Good Afternoon, ma'am, are you looking for any particular model? - a redhead girl asked.

-Yes, I need the same model that's on the mannequin on the store window.

-A great choice, it's one of our new releases. Come with me, I'll show you.

The medium height redhead walked in front of me, guiding me to the area of the store where the lace lingerie was, everything organized by color. I could buy one of each color for Yves if black didn't suit her body so well.

-Here, ma'am, it's one of The Secrets' limited editions.

I looked at the refined material, thinking of how beautiful she would look wearing those pieces.

-If you want I can show you the corsets, garter belts and much more.

-No, this one great. - I said walking while looking at the store's lingerie - Oh, I also saw masks on the store window, I need one of those.

The woman looked at me, repressing a smile. She probably thought that it was for me, if only she knew of my sexual situation.

-Sure, we have new ones. Come with me.

We walked towards a wooden counter, covered in glass on its top, where the masks were displayed. There were masks of different formats and colors but one in particular caught my attention.

-Let me see that one in the middle, please. - I pointed to the single golden mask on her stock.

The young lady quickly picked up the delicate golden mask, full of detail. Different from the mask that Yves wore most of the time. This reminded the Venetian style of the fifteenth century, color of gold, with luxurious and elegant details, it was perfect.

-I want this one.

-Yes, ma'am. - the redhead left to pack my things.

Would it be too bold on my part to send the lingerie and the mask that I wanted her to wear? Whatever, I didn't care. Yves should've thought a thousand times before playing this game with me.

-Here it is, ma'am. - the woman spoke with a black box, making it very clear how expensive everything in there was.

I paid everything quickly and went back to my car that was parked on the corner, while Yesung cleaned the windows with a small white piece of cloth.

-You have more care with this car than I do. - I spoke approaching the man who got scared when hearing me.

-Ahh ma'am, it's a wonderful car, it deserves to be treated with care. - he spoke opening the door for me.

I sat in the backseat putting the box with the gift aside.

-Do you wish to go somewhere else, ma'am?

-No, I just want you to make a delivery for me later. - I spoke while looking at the small black box that had Yves's gift.

POV Sooyoung

I didn't took too long in the shower, in half an hour Jaehyun would come pick me up for his so insisted date. I couldn't escape his request earlier today, when I left the conference room I was surprised again by him. It was hard to accept but I decided to try and have fun, he wasn't ugly and much less unpleasant, but it wasn't in his company that I wanted to spend the night, but someone else's. But to save my night, or just complement, Haseul and Jongdae would hang out with us, and even Olivia, who after so much persuasion accepted. Telling Jaehyun about the change of plan was not a big thing, he didn't mind one bit about them joining us.

I turned off the shower, letting the last drops of warm water fall on my body, grabbing the soft towel hanging beside the shower and wrapping myself in it while choosing the clothes I would wear that night. I opted for a tight white dress, with a somewhat flashy cleavage, but not extravagant. I put on red high heels, almost the same color of the lipstick I put on my lips, and I let my hair loose and slightly wavy.

-Wow, is all of this for Jaehyun? - Olivia asked entering my room.

-No, this is for me, Liv.

I turned to her, she stared at me smiling.

-Where is Haseul?

-Getting ready too, I just finished, but the little one wants to be all dolled up for Jongdae. - Olivia spoke sitting on the bed.

-Okay, I'm almost finishing.

-I see that I'm the only one that is not getting all dolled up for someone.

-Don't worry about it, I'm not getting ready for Jaehyun.

I approached her, sitting beside her on the bed.

-Where is Taeyong? I haven't seen you talking to him.

-He's in a soccer tournament in Busan, I don't know what he's doing.

-Olivia, I don't know what you are still doing with him, honestly. That is not a relationship.

-You know what, I don't know either... I think I just haven't found someone better.

Olivia and Taeyong have been dating for years, they had a good time together, but with the same time their relationship started falling apart. We only saw her complain of how disconnected he was in the relationship, he didn't text, he didn't call her to go out, and on top of that, every time he came home from the state tournaments he wanted to have a good night of sex with the brunette. Sexist, I know. Olivia was my sister and I always wanted someone better for her, but as the saying goes, love is blind, because she had some kind of magnet for rude and sexist men, thinking they were the kings of the world with their strongly built bodies and their rude attitudes. It was the least repulsive, one of the reasons why I desired women.

-Well then, let's do that tonight, find you a nice guy for you to go out with.

-I'm not going to ruin your date, Sooyoung.

-Stop the nonsense, you aren't going to ruin anything. Cheer up, the night is still young. - I said laughing.

Olivia smiled and hugged me tightly.

-Ready, girls? - Haseul asked entering my room.

-Wow! You look splendid! - Olivia spoke getting up.

-Jongdae won't escape me tonight. - the shorter one spoke, leaving the room.

Olivia and I looked at each other frightened. Was that really Haseul? Or did some spirit possess her body?

-This is your fault! - I said laughing.

-I swear I didn't do anything!

As soon as we got out of our building we saw Jaehyun leaning against his car, he smiled when he saw me, I approached him and kissed him on the cheek, while the boy politely opened his car door for us.

-You girls look wonderful. - he said looking at me from head to toe, I just smiled and got in the car.

On the way we talked excitedly until we arrived at an expensive restaurant on downtown Seoul, the dinner was peaceful, Jaehyun was a good company, he had a good conversation, but something in him kept me from getting interested. He wasn't... Jinsoul. I closed my eyes taking a sip of red wine, thinking of how it would be to have her now beside me. I quickly tried to take her away from my thoughts, when he proposed to go to a club.

Jongdae and Haseul were an almost perfect couple, on the first date the two already had the chemistry of a couple that's been together for years. Olivia talked entertained with all of us. Then after dinner, Jaehyun took us to a big club called "Cosmopolitan". I walked towards the building receiving some looks from men that drank at the entrance, causing some discomfort in Jaehyun, who quickly led me into the club.

-This club is amazing! - I heard Olivia say in my ear.

-Yes, it's the competition.

-Vivi will kill us if she knows we are in here. - Olivia said laughing - Even though this is not a striptease club.

-Do you like the place, girls? - Jaehyun approached us, putting one hand on my waist.

I smiled weakly at him.

-This place is great, I liked it.

We all sat together in one of the tables, the club was crowded and extremely lively.

-Let's go get some drinks, Jongdae? - Jaehyun addressed the blond boy that was smiling beside Haseul.

-Sure. Be right back, Haseul.

I and Olivia asked them for some drinks, Jongdae and Jaehyun wanted beer, and Haseul just asked for a juice, like usual. As soon as the boys left to go get the drinks, the three of us got closer like we were about to tell some big secret.

-How is everything going with Jongdae?

-He's so sweet, such a gentleman. Did you see how nice he was at dinner? - Haseul spoke like a fool in love.

-Guys, first date and she's already like this. - Olivia laughed.

-This is wonderful, Jongdae seems to be perfect. - I said smiling.

-Yes, Sooyoung, he is. But what about Jaehyun?

-Everything is cool. - that's all I said.

-Look, I'm sorry, Sooyoung, but you two make me sleep.

-Olivia! - I playfully slapped her arm.

Making the three of us laugh like idiots.

-I'm serious, I am Team Jinsoul, baby, because Jaehyun is just too weak.

-Mercy, don't put ideas in her head, Olivia. - Haseul scolded her.

-Haseul, it's the honest truth. He's being slow.

I couldn't contain the will to laugh of that moment.

-What are you laughing about? - Jaehyun asked smiling, approaching us.

-Girl stuff. - Olivia said moving away, making room for him to sit beside me.

-Always full of secrets. - Jongdae spoke, giving Haseul a side hug.

We stayed for a good time talking about all sorts of things, till now the night was being better than I imagined, going out with all of them made my head relax for a few hours. Jaehyun was being attentive, complimenting me all the time. It was good to feel wanted, every woman likes to be courted, but that wasn't any news to me, since as Yves that was always happening. Especially by her...

Jinsoul...

I closed my eyes for brief seconds, remembering the image of the woman. How could she be so beautiful and sexy? Why did God made her so beautiful? Did he think about the damage that she would cause in me? Oh Jinsoul...

-Is everything alright? - I heard the deep voice of the man beside me.

I opened my eyes, looking at him as he stared at me worried.

-Yes, I'm great, don't worry.

He smiled, giving a kiss on my cheek.

It wasn't this that I wanted, I didn't want him.

-How about we go dance? - Olivia asked excited.

-Do you want to go? - he asked me.

-Of course, let's go!

We all danced together on the dance floor, Jaehyun was at every moment coming on to me, but as if it was automatic, I backed away. I could see Olivia laughing at that situation from the other side. It would be comical if it wasn't tragic.

-You don't want to be with me, Sooyoung? - he whispered in my ear.

-Jaehyun, don't be like this. - I spoke moving away.

-You seem to be avoiding me.

-I'm going to the bathroom, be right back.

He nodded.

-Come with me, Olivia.

The brunette nodded and walked beside me.

-Are you avoiding him? - she asked laughing.

-A little. - I spoke pulling her among the crowd.

-Oh my God, c'mon Sooyoung, we have to dance this song!

-Olivia...

-Don't even start, c'mon, let's dance.

The woman began pulling me into the middle of the people, the song was wonderful, and it was from none other than Chungha, the singer that Olivia was madly in love with. That beat reminded me a lot of my dances as Yves, I just couldn't forget that at that moment I was Sooyoung.

**POV Jinsoul**

_"Cosmopolitan", Seoul - 12:47AM_

I was probably on my seventh glass of Whiskey that night, and I confess to already be more lively than normal. Jungeun was in her element, she drank and ate, while talking excitedly with Jimin, a longtime friend that we had, he had arrived from NY a few hours ago, he would be the manager of Jung's Industry in Seoul.

-This place is amazing! - Jimin spoke excited.

-It's one of the best clubs in Seoul!

-You always know which are the best, right Jungeun?

-Of course, Kim Jungeun is always on top of these things.

-She leads people down the wrong path, Jimin. - I said laughing.

-Don't be unfair, Jung! I just make people's lives more excited.

She smiled and winked at me.

I took a sip from my Whiskey, watching people dance on the dance floor. The song was slow, with a strong beat, and that reminded me of none other than her, Yves. The sensual way she wiggled to the sound of those songs, why did she have to be so sexy? All I wanted right now was for her to dance for me, but that would be impossible.

Jungeun danced with Jimin near our table, while I just watched people dancing, there were a lot of pretty people there, I could even risk hooking up with someone if Yves didn't dominate my thoughts 24/7.

"You are being a sucker, Jung." - I told myself, while putting some ice cubes in my glass.

I took another sip from my drink, which by the way was already affecting me. I felt light, I laughed too much, but I still knew what I was doing. I paid attention to a blonde with a sculpted body who wiggled well, at every instant she casted me an instigating look, but she should know something, I didn't like blondes.

I averted my attention from her and laid my eyes on another in particular.

No...

I could only have drunk too much.

I rubbed my eyes to see better but the young lady with wavy brown hair that danced in such a sensual way, she had her back to me, but still, I could swear that I knew her.

Jinsoul you are going crazy.

She wasn't unknown to me, I knew that body, that way of wiggling. I couldn't be dreaming, or hallucinating like that, it was her, it was Yves. 

I stood up from the couch where I was, walking closer to the brunette. Passing between the people that danced frantically to the sound of the beat that filled the club, the lights flashing made everything more difficult.

My nervous system worked faster, my hands were sweating, my vision and my hearing were sharper. It must have been the effect of the drink running through my body.

I stopped practically a meter away from the brunette, who wiggled in such a sensual way, there was no mistake, it was her. Yves lowered herself to the ground, gripping her hair, making me lose all my senses. I got closer to her and held her waist, making her turn to me.

-What are you... - she started speaking but stopped when she saw it was me.

I closed my eyes, blinking several times, there was something wrong. It wasn't her.

-Miss Ha? - I asked confused.

She was immobile, just staring at me, scared. What the hell was happening? A few minutes ago I could swear that it was Yves, and it was Sooyoung? Surely I had drunk too much. We held our gaze long enough for me to notice how beautiful she was tonight, her white dress, tight, outlining the curves of her body. Her brown eyes now uncovered of their usual glasses, staring at me, indecipherable. Her mouth half-open, letting out a nervous breath.

-What are you doing here? - she asked nervous.

-I just mistook you for someone else. - I took my possessive hands off her thin waist - I'm sorry.

We backed away quickly.

-It's okay, ma'am. No problem.

I shook my head, trying to understand what the hell happened there.

-I didn't expect to find you here, Miss Ha.

-I came with some friends. I'm surprised to see you here.

-I had to celebrate today's victory, right?

She smiled shyly, we stayed in an uncomfortable silence until we heard Jungeun's voice.

-Oh my God! Sooyoung, it's good to see you here! - Jungeun spoke passing by me.

-It's good to see you here too, Jungeun.

-You see her here and you don't even tell me, Jung?

-I just found her, Jungeun.

-Are you alone? You can sit with us!

Jungeun spoke while pulling Sooyoung to our table.

What have I done? I mistook Yves with Sooyoung. In what world are you, Jung? I thought as I sat at the table.

-I'm with some friends, Jungeun, by the way they must already be looking for me.

-Oh c'mon, Sooyoung, stay a little! Jinsoul told me that you and her closed an important contract.

Sooyoung stared at me intensely.

-No, no, it was her merit. - her voice came out shy, and somewhat louder due to the music.

-That's not what I heard, Jinsoul praised you a lot.

I took a sip from my drink, staring at Sooyoung. Was it possible for the secretary to be so attractive tonight? I stood up, smiling at her.

-Miss Ha, meet a friend of mine, this is Jimin and he's going to work with us.

-Nice to meet you, Miss. - the man spoke politely, kissing the brunette's delicate hand.

-Pleased to meet you, Jimin, I'm Sooyoung.

-The pleasure is all mine. - he spoke smiling.

-Sooyoung, finally! - I heard a familiar voice call for her.

-Miss Olivia! - I spoke to the woman who approached us.

-Good Night, Miss Jung.

-I see that everyone is here tonight. - I said looking fixedly at Sooyoung.

-Yes, we came with some friends, right Sooyoung?

-That's what I told them.

The brunette spoke while getting up from Jungeun's side.

-Olivia, meet our new manager, this is Jimin.

The man quickly stood up, greeting Olivia like a perfect gentleman. I could be going crazy but the first gaze between them was too intense. And I guarantee that I wasn't the only one noticing it, Jungeun and Sooyoung looked at me smiling.

-Nice to meet you Jimin, I'm Olivia.

-Olivia works in the commercial sector of our company, she's a great employee. - I said.

-It's going to be a great pleasure to work with you, Olivia.

-Well, we should go. - Sooyoung said clearing her throat.

Like some kind of magnetism our gazes crossed every minute. And by some unknown reason, I liked it.

-Already? Stay a little longer. - Jimin spoke looking at Olivia.

I approached Sooyoung, more than I should, and whispered in her ear due to the loud music.

-I believe that Jimin is interested in your friend, you won't ruin it, right?

Sooyoung smiled.

-No, but I really have to go, ma'am.

-Are you here with someone?

I was direct.

-With some friends and...

-I thought you had gone to the bathroom.

A familiar voice and unpleasant was heard behind us.

I turned around, facing Jaehyun's eyes that seemed to be furious.

-Good Night to you too, Mr. Jung. - I said sarcastically.

**POV Sooyoung**

I was literally lost. I felt that at any moment my heart was going to come out through my mouth. Jinsoul had confused me with someone else, and I knew very well with whom. It was obvious that the drink had already a huge effect on her, her gestures and attitudes were more daring than normal. Her eyes at every instant landed on me, intensely, making me feel naked. And now I was under the gaze of Jinsoul, Jungeun and Jaehyun.

God help me.

-Good Night, Jinsoul. - he spoke rudely.

-I was already going, I just found Miss Jung and Miss Kim.

-Who are you? - Jungeun asked.

\- Jung Jaehyun.

-Right, Jaehyun, if you want you can join us! - Jungeun said politely.

-No, he cannot. - Jinsoul interrupted.

Sparks could leave both of their eyes, I never understood the rivalry between them, it was scary. Jaehyun was a man, strong. But to Jinsoul that was nothing, even the woman being more delicate and fragile, she possessed a superior air by nature, whoever saw it would think she's in charge there.

-Not that I wanted to stay, of course, after all I came with Sooyoung.

He pulled me by the waist, angering me profoundly with his attitude of displaying me as a trophy.

-Sooyoung is already sitting with us, my friend. - Jungeun said to Jaehyun - Jinsoul, the boy stays with us too, okay?

Jungeun spoke touching Jinsoul's shoulder, as if to ask her to stay calm.

-Stay, I don't care. - Jinsoul spoke, going away.

I looked at her who sat at the table, pouring herself a glass of Whiskey. Haseul and Jongdae were already with us, talking excitedly with Olivia and Jimin. When did everything turned into a business gathering? I needed one thing in that moment, and its name was alcohol.

I drank one, two, three shots of tequila in a row. I felt my throat burn with the strong liquid. But that was really necessary, having Jaehyun, Jungeun and Jinsoul in the same environment was too much. Only with a few drinks would I be able to endure it all.

-Dance with me, Sooyoung, c'mon.

Jungeun started pulling me, it was obvious that she wanted to take me away from Jaehyun, it was noticeable by a thousand leagues that she was hitting on me. I couldn't even count with Olivia's help, she was now dancing excitedly with the new manager, who by the way seemed to be a really nice man.

-That was crazy, right? - Jungeun whispered in my ear.

-Very, I don't even know what happened there.


	13. Gift, lift and conversation

**POV Sooyoung**

I checked all of her commitments and nothing, Jinsoul would stay at the company all day. Could my bad luck be bigger? Last night was somewhat troubled, when in my plans I would only dine beside Jaehyun. After the eventual almost kiss between me and Jinsoul, I left that place rather distracted.

_-Is everything okay, Sooyoung? - I heard the boy's voice beside me._

_-Yes, of course. I just have a bit of a headache, can you take me home?_

_I received an annoyed look, I know he expected more of that night, but with Jinsoul a few meters away from me, it was practically impossible to think about Jaehyun, right?! I shrugged and grabbed my purse._

_-Sure, let's go. I'll take you home._

_I looked one last time to the table where Jinsoul was before, but no sign of her, did she left already or went out with some girl? Kim Jungeun was no longer there, surely they weren't there anymore._

_The way back was made in pure silence, one would notice kilometers away how much that night had been a failure, well, not really, Olivia's and Haseul's night had been successful, Jongdae and Jimin proved to be great dates, while Jaehyun got annoyed and complained since the moment that he put his eyes on Jinsoul, who was by my side. Did he felt something different between the two of us? No, don't think about it._

_-We arrived. - he said stopping the car in front of my building._

_-Thank you for tonight, I liked it. - I lied, or not, seeing Jinsoul was wonderful._

_-Did you really? I think it was somewhat annoying, but you can understand me, right? Something in me doesn't like that woman._

_-Jinsoul? I don't get it, she's a nice person._

_-With you, right? Which to me seems really weird, she's just a futile and arrogant woman._

_-No, because we don't even know her. Besides, you shouldn't talk about her like this._

_-I'm not afraid of her, Sooyoung, she barely arrived and she's already messing everything up, remember the absurd hours you spent working on that balance sheet?_

_-Jaehyun, honestly, I'm dying of headache, and I don't want to talk about work now. - I spoke annoyed._

_-I'm sorry, I was an idiot. I know this night wasn't one of the best, but we can make it better._

_I looked in his eyes, that by the way were pretty, but it wasn't those eyes that I wanted to be looking at. I lowered my head, thinking of the politest way to tell him that for today it had been too much. However I noticed that he had gotten closer to me, touching my chin lightly, making me look at him again._

_-You are a beautiful woman, Sooyoung._

_-Thank you, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. - I got out of the car without saying anything else._

-I want you in my office in 2 minutes. - I heard Jinsoul's raspy voice, making my whole body shiver.

I looked up and saw Jinsoul entering her office, I was praying to God for her not to remember anything from last night. I grabbed my notebook, adjusted the glasses on my face and walked slowly into her office.

-Miss Jung.

She turned the chair around facing me, staring at me with her pair of bright eyes, I felt weak every time that I faced her. I noticed her look travel down the extension of my body, making me swallow dryly. I saw her tense expression, Jinsoul closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

-Tell me my commitments for today, Miss Ha. - she spoke taking a deep breath.

I blinked more times than I should, flipping through my notebook to tell her all of today's commitments. The day was more than peaceful, Jinsoul spent practicaaally hours stuck in her office, I think the hangover from last night was affecting her. Even always beautiful, today I could see the tiredness of a sleepless night under her eyes, the dark circles were evident. Every 5 minutes her fingers made a light massages on her aching temples.

-If you want I could get you some medicine for your headache. - I spoke calmly.

She opened her eyes with difficulty, staring at me patiently.

-I would love that, Miss Ha.

I smiled calmly, going to my bag and grabbing a small pack of pills, handing it to her with a glass of water.

-Now take this. - I handed her a small bottle of medicine and she looked at me, making a face.

-What's this for?

-I imagine that you are feeling nauseated and with a terrible burning.

Jinsoul shrugged.

-I hate medicine, Ha, I rather stay with these symptoms, I believe that that potion there is terrible.

I smiled at her silliness somewhat childish for a 25 years old woman.

-I am not a sorceress, ok? It's not a potion, it's a very good medicine for this kind of thing.

-Do you usually drink a lot and then have to take this thing the next day?

She smiled charmingly.

-No, but since you don't want it, I'll take it back. - I spoke grabbing the small bottle on the table.

-Okay! - she spoke making me stop midway - I'll take it.

I smiled, grabbing a small spoon and dropping the necessary drops for Jinsoul, who ingested the liquid right away, making a face of who swallowed gall.

-Jesus Christ, I need water, please!

I let out a laugh because of her desperation, making Jinsoul stare at me mad.

-I can fire you if you keep laughing at me, you know?

I put a hand over my mouth, getting her a glass of water, which she quickly drank until the last drop. Jinsoul opened her eyes and stared at me, giving me a gorgeous smile.

-Thank you.

-No need to thank me, it's my duty to take care of you.

Jinsoul stared at me somewhat suggestively.

-Aren't you feeling tired or something? The night yesterday was long.

-No, ma'am, I didn't drink a lot.

-Well, I did, I can barely remember what happened.

Should I be happy or sad with this? Jinsoul and I had almost kissed, which would be dangerous and tempting.

-You exaggerated a little bit. - I said shyly.

-Yes, I needed to have some fun, where is Miss Olivia? Jimin was very delighted with her.

-She's in her office, I guarantee that she also was.

-We'll have a new couple here.

-New? Do we have one already? - I asked.

-I believe so, you tell me, Miss Ha, since you left with Mr. Jung, right?!

I swallowed dryly, Jinsoul had noticed exactly the time that I had left.

-Yes, he took me home.

-Yes, I know. - those were her last words to me that day.

\-----

I had to have a lot of bad luck. I was late for rehearsal and on top of that it was raining torrentially in Seoul. The storm swept the city and the thunders were scary, but also fascinating. I straightened the coat in my body, grabbing the newspaper to cover my head, I walked to the facade, making a brief sign to the taxi driver who quickly stopped for me.

-Is everything okay, ma'am? - the man with grey hair asked politely.

-Yes, thank you. - I said passing my hand over the drops of water that were on my clothes - Take me to St. nº 34, please.

The man just nodded and drove there. To make everything worse the traffic was a chaos, making me look at the watch for the tenth time in less than 8 minutes. I leaned my head against the seat, trying to relax. Vivi hated delays, and precisely today that I needed to ask her for a favor, I was arriving late. Whose fault? Jinsoul, that's right.

Today she didn't even touch the subject of our possible kiss, which rendered me a very frustrated day, did she really not remember or did she just simply made a point to forget it? And why would I care about it? Olivia was right, Jung Jinsoul was a tornado that if I didn't control would leave my life upside down, like she already did.

Was it possible to think about one person for the entire time while being awake, and when going to sleep dream about her? Fuck! This could only be some kind of spell that her eyes casted on me.

"Miss Ha..." - I could hear her raspy voice calling me.

I closed my eyes for brief seconds, being awakened by the taxi driver who was calling me.

-Here we are, ma'am, we arrived. - the man spoke with curious eyes on me.

I nodded taking out some dollars from my pocket, handing it to the man that smiled sincerely. I opened the cab's door, getting out quickly due to the rain that was still falling. I entered through the back door that lead straight to the dressing rooms, even on rehearsal days, some men went to the club to drink.

-Finally! You arrived! It was about goddamn time. - I heard the annoying sound of Momo's voice.

I didn't even pay attention to her, I looked at Vivi who stared at me serious.

-I asked for you to be punctual, Yves, you know that the next performance will be in group. - I heard her voice, serious.

-I know, Vivi, I ask a thousand apologies. But the rain and the traffic messed up everything.

The woman looked out the window calmly, seeing the strong rain outside, she looked back at me.

-Go change, the girls are already ready for the rehearsal, Yves.

A kind of relief passed through me, I just smiled joyfully at the blonde who stared at me and I murmured a "thank you". I could hear the indignant whispers for getting off the hook so easily with my delay, but some knew that I wasn't a person that arrived late and let alone miss my commitments, others just liked to think that I was Vivi's favorite. I really didn't care with what they thought, being the main star of that club had its privileges.

I entered my dressing room, I was dressing light clothes for the rehearsal when I heard Hyunjin enter the room.

-Girl, there's a huge whisper going through these corridors.

-About?

-You, Sooyoung, Momo is spreading around her poison like a snake.

-I didn't do anything to that girl for her to hate me so much, you know that right, Hyunjin?

The brunette only nodded, smiling calmly.

-She's just jealous, you know that she was Vivi's favorite before you showed up.

-That is not my fault, she had her chance.

-Just ignore her, now it's your turn. - Hyunjin spoke while helping me set everything up. - And you are seizing your chance.

-I have to seize it, right? - I spoke putting on my mask - But movin' on, let's go?

-Let's go!

I got to the stage beside Hyunjin, some smiled and others just turned their face away, I decided not to care. Taemin, our choreographer, organized us in the right positions to start the rehearsal, even though it was a group performance I would still have a solo, which brought a new annoyance among the other girls, but that honestly didn't affect me at all. The music started playing, bringing the spotlight over each of us, Hyunjin as always did her dance perfectly, she always put together our choreographies and helped me with mine. Outside "Loonatic" she was just a teacher in a dance school, which explained very well her body sculpted by the gods.

I couldn't deny that Momo was a great dancer and that she did her choreography perfectly well, but I would do it better. One thing that I learned all these years in "Loonatic" is that you would have to be the best you could, or someone could steal your spot.

The feeling of dancing for people that wanted you was powerful, it inflated your ego. It made you ruthless and evil, without pity, without fear. That was Yves, dominant, prepotent and imposing. I did my solo in a sensual and unique way while the others accompanied me in the background, until the end of the song.

-My congratulations, girls! - Taemin spoke applauding us cheerfully - You were simply perfect. Yves, my love, you were magnificent.

-Thank you, Taemin, I gave my best.

-As always! Let's rehearse some more times so there are no mistakes, okay?

Everyone nodded, training the steps in a synchronized way, we stayed there for some more minutes, when I heard my name:

-Delivery for Miss Yves. - I heard Taemin's voice.

I turned to him and he was holding a black box.

-What?

-Come here, someone just left this here and it has your name. - he said smiling.

Everyone, without exception, looked curiously at the little package, and I was one of them. I took it from Taemin's hands who stared at me curious, my stomach flipped with the possibility of it being from who I imagined. I grabbed the little black envelope that came with the box, taking out the smaller paper from inside.

_"I couldn't help it, as soon as I saw it I thought of you and on how beautiful you would look with it, I hope you like it, and that you wear it for me._

_Jung J."_

When I saw those initials I felt a smile rip my face from how big it was. It was her, Jung Jinsoul. A chorus of mischievousness was heard behind me, making me laugh.

-Aren't you going to tell who the lucky guy is? - Taemin asked.

I shook my head, smiling to the beautiful golden mask inside the box, I approached Taemin and whispered:

-Taemin, I need you to help me, I want to learn new steps.

-For what, honey?

-Something more personal. - I said shyly.

I saw is mischievous look on me, making my face take on a reddish tone.

-Continue the rehearsal, girls, I'll be right back. - he spoke clapping his hands - Hyunjin, take over, please.

Hyunjin smiled lively and took over his position as choreographer.

-So, tell me what you want to do.

I explained my whole idea to the man, who nodded excited, he always helped us with our whimsical plans of seduction, which for him wasn't difficult. Taemin was an expert in men, since he liked them. But on this case, it wasn't for a man that I needed help with, but for a woman, a dazzling woman.

-I didn't know about this side of yours, Yves, I'm shocked.

I laughed amused at the shocked expression he was making.

-I can't hold this back, Taemin, she's divine.

-If that's the case, it's my pleasure to help you, but I want to meet her.

I nodded and we moved onto another room where we began the second rehearsal, that lasted let's say a few hours.

-For today it's great! You are good in everything you do, my dear, your lover will love it.

-Taemin! She's not my lover, she's just a woman that I like.

-I'm dying to see if she really is all that. - he said laughing.

\-----

I put on my coat again, saying goodbye to some dancers with whom I was talking to, the mask, that was a gift from Jinsoul , made their mood change, like the sun that starts to shine in a cloudy day. With all of this I ended up forgetting the huge favor I had to ask Vivi, but I would have other opportunities.

To my great luck, the rain had stopped, only the thin drizzle fell, leaving my hair slightly wet. I decided to walk a bit, it wasn't that late, I would take the subway to arrive home faster.

My thoughts wandered through the gorgeous details of the mask that Jinsoul gifted me, knowing that I was important to her to the point that she had me in her thoughts was wonderful. I started walking in hurried steps because the raindrops were getting thicker.

"Why didn't you take a cab, Sooyoung?" - I grumbled to myself, I looked at the street and no sign of a cab.

I saw a black car with tinted windows and somewhat elegant, it moved slowly, accompanying my hurried steps. Maybe walking wasn't such a smart idea, I looked ahead feeling a nervousness take over my body, there was no way in hell that I was going to be abused. I was practically running in hurried steps. The car's headlight got even closer, until I looked to the side and saw that it was already beside me.

My heart was beating faster than normal, why the hell was I afraid? Why? Maybe because I was in a dark place, a practically empty street and a car that was following me. Yeah, that's a good reason to be afraid.

"Calm down, Sooyoung, breathe"

I repeated that mantra to myself in need of calming down and not faint right there. I looked to the side again and the car's window slowly lowered, revealing that surely my nervousness would increase.

-Get in the car. - I heard her raspy voice.

-What? - I asked confused.

-Get in, Sooyoung! - the car stopped.

I took a deep breath and approached the car door, where I could see Jinsoul staring at me confused.

-There's no need, I'll take the subway. - I spoke quickly.

-I am ordering you to get in. - she spoke with authority.

I stared into her eyes that were firm on me, intimidating me to open the car door and stay again in a very small space with her. The heater must've been on, or my body warmed faster under her piercing gaze.

-You know, you shouldn't walk around alone, in dark streets. - her voice tone was low, raspy, causing a shiver all over my spine.

I looked at her, taking in every detail of her face, and thinking about the idea that her face was sculpted by the gods or demons of how beautiful it was.

-I thought about walking, I didn't imagine that it would start raining again.

-Where were you?

It was comical, but in just a simple question I could feel her dominant and obsessive tone.

-At a friend's house. - I lied.

-Friend?

-Yes, I promised that... I would pass by her house. - I stuttered, letting her notice my nervousness.

I lowered my head, staring at the car's floor, I wanted to avoid looking in her eyes that completely took me off orbit. Damn you Jinsoul. The entire way was made in an agonizing silence for me, for her everything seemed peaceful, when we finally stopped in front of my building.

-Were you afraid? - she asked turning off the car.

-What?

Jinsoul smiled devilishly.

-Were you afraid of whom it could be in this car?

I swallowed dryly, nodding my head.

-Yes, let's say that I was already starting to freak out. - I smiled weakly.

-I'm sorry for scaring you, I just wanted to be sure it was you. Let's say that I don't usually give lifts to women that walk around alone. - she smiled making me smile too.

-No need to apologize, everything is fine, ma'am.

-Jinsoul, Sooyoung. We are outside of the company, you can call me Jinsoul. Unless you want me to call you Miss Ha the entire time.

I smiled.

How could she be like this? With Jinsoul you would experience different emotions, she was someone tough, firm and sexy, but some other times she was just simple and charming.

-You can call me Sooyoung, it’s better.

-Great, I like your name, Ha Sooyoung.

-Your name is very nice too, Miss Ju... I mean, Jinsoul. - I corrected myself - I would invite you in if I knew that my apartment would be organized.

She let out a beautiful laugh.

-Do you live in a mess, Ha?

-No, but I can't say the same about Olivia.

-Don't worry, it wouldn't look good if I entered your apartment at this hour.

-You're right...

We stood in silence for a few seconds.

-Are you feeling better?

Jinsoul stared at me confused.

-Because of your symptoms from earlier today.

-Oh! Yes, your potion made me feel better. - she said smiling.

-Medicine, Jinsoul, I'm not a sorceress.

-I doubt that, you know?

Jinsoul let out a laugh, making me laugh too. We exchanged an intense gaze, more intense than it should have been, leaving us in silence again.

-Well, I'm going now, thank...

-Wait, stay a little longer. - she held my arm, causing a shock all over my body.

-About yesterday, I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin your night with that boy.

My heart raced, she remembered last night, just like me. I controlled myself in that instant and smiled at her calmly, if only she knew that the only good thing about my night had been her.

-Don't worry, everything was okay.

-Are you sure? I know he doesn't like me, and honestly I couldn't care less. - she spoke making me laugh.

-I imagine that you don't care much about that.

-I don't like him, and I believe that you deserve someone better, Sooyoung. - she spoke firm, looking into my eyes.

I swallowed dryly, I didn't imagine that she would say that, not now.

-I know, I shouldn't meddle in your life or anything like that. It's just an opinion in case you want it, I...

-I don't have anything with him, Jinsoul, it was just a date.

She nodded.

-Great. - she said serious, assuming again her tough and unyielding pose.

We stood in silence again.

-I'm going in now, okay? - I asked insecure.

She nodded still looking ahead.

-Thank you for the lift, Miss Jung.

She stared at me, practically swallowing my eyes with hers.

-No need to thank, Miss Ha.

I looked at her one last time before leaving the car, Jinsoul stood still looking at me.

\- Sooyoung...

I looked at her.

-Good Night.

-Good Night, Miss Jung, I'll see you tomorrow.

I quickly walked into my apartment trying to calm down my heart that was beating rampantly in my chest. What the hell did that woman do to me? I closed my eyes letting out a shaky breath, letting my bag fall on the ground, making more noise than I should. I lowered myself to collect everything that had fallen out of the bag and when I looked up I was faced with Haseul's and Olivia's curious eyes on me.

-Why are you looking at me like that? - I asked, getting up hurriedly.

-The car that was parked in front of the building, the one from where you got out, does it belong to who I think it does?

-I don't know of who you're thinking about.

I looked at both of them and walked towards my bedroom, inwardly asking God for them not to make any more questions, I was already too shaken up with the simple lift from Jinsoul. I entered my room and took off the wet coat, throwing it somewhere on the floor, letting the water droplets scatter on the wooden floor of my room.

-Yes you do, Sooyoung, were you with Jinsoul? - Haseul asked leaning against my bedroom's doorframe, with her arms crossed.

-Did you two go out together? I thought that today you would have rehearsal at "Loonatic".

-And it was there that I went!

-Then how do you explain Jinsoul dropping you off at home? Don't tell me that she...

Just thinking about that possibility made my stomach flip. Jinsoul could never know that I was Yves, I wanted a lot from that woman, but I would only gain her hate if that happened.

-No! Don't even say something like that, Olivia, she only gave me a lift.

They looked at me confused, trying to believe my words.

-Really? You don't have a better excuse to give us?

Olivia laughed.

-I'm not lying, I was leaving "Loonatic" and decided to walk but Saint Peter decided to punish me with a lovely rain, and well, Jinsoul saw me on the street alone and gave me a lift here.

Olivia and Haseul exchanged an accomplice look.

-Right! Let's say that we believe your story of Saint Peter and the rain. - Haseul spoke smiling - But when you arrived you stayed a long time in the car.

-Exactly, what were you doing, Ha? - Olivia asked accusing me.

-Were you spying on me? - I asked going in the direction of the bathroom, trying to escape their interrogation.

-Yes. - they both said without a hint of shame - Now, what were you doing huh?

-Talking, we talked about some things.

They remained still waiting for me to continue.

-What else do you want to know? How many times we breathed too? - I asked annoyed.

Haseul and Olivia let out an amused laugh, which annoyed me profoundly.

-I told you she would get agonized.

-Sooyoung doesn't know how to hide something when she's nervous.

Were they really laughing at my desperation? I inwardly counted from 1 to 10 to calm down the will of punching them right there. I entered the bathroom and slammed the door.

-Leave me alone! - I shouted.


	14. Wicked Games

**Pov Jinsoul**

-Jinsoul, you should come! You know dad misses you. - I heard Yeojin's voice trying to scold me from the other side of the line. 

-I can't go, do you have any idea of how busy I am? 

-You know of his condition, and it's already been months since the last time you came to visit us. 

-Yeojin, please. It's not easy for me, and you know it. 

-You need to learn how to deal with it, Jinsoul, we learned and you can learn too. 

-I can't! 

-You can, shut up. And come this weekend, we are going to have his birthday party, and I'm sure that he would love to have you here. 

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. It had been months since I last saw them, not that I didn't feel the need to be with my family, but it was somewhat complicated to be with them, and, besides that, I had a lot of commitments to take care of, which was a good tactic to escape these meetings. But apparently, this time I wouldn't escape, Yeojin was decided to make me go. 

-I'll think about it, ok? Who knows, maybe I'll show up there this weekend. - I spoke surrendering to her insistence. 

-Think about it with love, or not. But come. I'll make your favorite cake. 

I smiled, remembering how much Yeojin and I were united, even though she was younger, my sister knew of life very well. She has always been a mature and down-to-earth girl. 

-Are you really making it? - I asked smiling. 

-Yes, I miss you, Jinsoul. - her voice tone was melancholic, causing a tightness in my chest, in longing to be with her. 

-I miss you too, kid. - I heard her breathing from the other side of the line, paced and calm - I need to go, ok? You can call me whenever you want. 

-Okay, I'll expect you here this weekend. 

-Have a good night, Yeojin. 

-Good Night, sis - I smiled remembering the way she used to call me. 

I turned off the call, placing the device beside me. Phone calls or meetings with my family always left me a little melancholic, which I hated, it was complicated to feel so fragile, it wasn't in my nature, not anymore. I closed my eyes, leaning against the padded of my chair, trying to make the muscles on my body relax, which didn't happen. At this hour I was already alone in the building, only car noises and the traffic movement in Seoul filled that room in that instant. I got up, serving myself a glass of Whiskey, my day-to-day companion, walking to my large glass window from which I could have a beautiful view of the completely lit up city that night. 

In certain moments I could feel alone and find it bad, but in others, solitude filled itself with a calmness that made me feel so good, it was at least comforting to feel shut out from the rest of the world where there are so many problems and duties. Sometimes I just needed to forget who I was, or who I would be. 

"Jesus, Jinsoul, you are too lonely." - I thought taking a sip of my Whiskey. 

I looked at the clock, seeing it was more than time to leave, and lose myself for a moment in the body of the woman that I desired the most. 

In less than half an hour I was already parking my car in the garage of "Loonatic". Fixing some details in me, I put on my coat and went towards the building. And Jesus, was that place always crowded? The mass of people in the line to buy the entrances was huge, but for having a certain prestige and for being a VIP customer, I entered without having to wait. 

The environment's temperature was way hotter than the cold night outside, it was comforting and cozy. I walked between some tables until the main counter, ordering something to drink to make me relax. Today, different from the other days, it wasn't the brunette whose name was Hyunjin that was serving the customers. The blonde served me a certain quantity of a reddish colored drink, I took a sip from the drink imagining it would be weak, being completely wrong when I felt the cherry flavor liquid warm my stomach. 

-Jesus, give me another drink. I don't want to get drunk with only one glass. A Whiskey, please. 

The young lady smiled and served me Whiskey. I sat in one of the stools at the counter, until I felt someone beside me. 

-It's nice to see you again. - Momo spoke sitting beside me. 

She had really liked me, the girl was very persistent even though in last occurrences Yves practically threw her away from me. 

-I think I've already become a VIP customer. - I played tapping my fingers over the edge of my glass. 

-I bet you have, VIP customers have special treatment, you know? 

-They do? 

-Of course, I can show you after the show. 

Not that she wasn't a beautiful woman, she was. She had delicate and sexy features, but nothing compared to my stripper. 

-Are you going to dance? 

-Yes, today the only performance will be in group. 

-Only? But what about Yves? - I quickly asked, making the woman become serious right away. 

-She will be in the middle too, next to the others. 

I wondered what the reason was for Yves to not dance alone today. I liked that she was the only one on that stage, but women, for more beautiful that they were, they wouldn't steal my attention, which without a doubt would be only on her. 

-You are very interested in Yves, and you are missing the opportunity to experiment something better. - the girl whispered very close to me. 

-I'm sorry, Momo, but I really can't reciprocate what you want with me. 

I was turning down a beautiful woman who was practically throwing herself in my arms. It was crazy but I was lost for that damn dancer who stole my needs, my desires. 

-Momo, come, it's time, let's go! - someone called for her. 

-Well, I'm going now, pay attention to me, who knows, maybe you'll change your mind. - the girl spoke, kissing my cheek. 

I shook my head smiling as the girl walked away. It was time for me to take a seat with a good view, Yves among others would start their performance at any instant. I ordered one more shot of Whiskey to keep me calm during the show that the dancer always provided me with. I walked to one of the tables that were right in front of the stage, waiting for the hypnosis time to begin. 

Murmurs from all sides were heard, loud laughter and shameless conversations. I knew that I wasn't the only one there only for Yves, but I wouldn't let anyone have her, she had entered a very dangerous game with me, and who would win would be me or not. 

All of a sudden everything went silent, the spotlights lit on the stage, moving the light rays a few times until the first beats of the music were heard, and then the spotlights stopped on the body of six women that were on stage. And it didn't take not even a minute to know that she was right in the middle, I can say that that ass was impossible to forget. 

The women started dancing to the beat of the music in a more than perfect sync, one by one they turned around and walked to the front of the stage. And as if she knew what I wanted, Yves walked to my front, swaying her hips in such a sexy and provoking way, making my body heat up. 

The brunette smiled as if she knew how crazy she drove me, she quickly winked at me while unbuttoning the blouse she was wearing, around me there was a crazy uproar, dollars and dollars being thrown on stage for the women that made their bodies a weapon of seduction. There were beautiful women and extremely sexy. But Yves was the only owner of my desires. 

-Fuck, you are all so hot! - a young man shouted beside me. 

And they continued dancing, switching places which left me totally annoyed. Now my stripper made some sort of little show for some men that were drooling for her. Her body was unique, it was beautiful and seductive. She slid her hands all over her body, making people go wild, she lowered herself down to the ground quickly and came back up slowly, sticking out her butt to whoever wanted to see, fuck, why did she have to be so sexy? 

I tried to look away from her and look at the others, and I noticed that the brunette who always served me at the bar was also there. Hyunjin was the owner of a sculpted body, able to make any women jealous. She danced just as well as Yves. It really was to be desired every detail, the men were going crazy for her, who wiggled in a sinuous way for them. 

I looked at Momo who made a point of dancing for me, and if Yves wanted to tease me while dancing to a bunch of fuckboys, I would get even. I locked my eyes on Momo's body that took off her clothes in my direction, she wasn't as appealing as my stripper, but she was good enough. All the dancers were taking off their clothes, staying with only a few tiny pieces of their bold lingerie, I was controlling myself not to look at her, but it was inevitable. I stared at Yves's body that was with only two tiny pieces of gray lingerie, she was in this exact moment lowering herself down to the ground as she passed her hands through her wavy hair. They all got back up and went towards the small stages with poles, each of them in theirs, dancing in such a sensual way that I am sure to have left all human hormones in pure euphoria. It was simply amazing how they all moved in sync even on the pole, they all went down to the ground finishing the performance. 

My eyes searched for the body of my stripper who disappeared amid the penumbra of the place, dammit. I had barely seen her, I really hoped that she would come down to see me, I needed it. 

I drank all my Whiskey, feeling the liquid go down, burning my throat. 

-Miss Jung? - a blond guy approached me. 

-I was asked to deliver this note to you. 

I looked at the guy suspiciously, taking the small white envelope from his hands. 

-Thank you. 

The blond guy nodded and walked away. As soon as I saw him far enough, I opened the small envelope and took out the little card: 

"I'm waiting for you in the private room, don't take too long, I miss you already." 

My heart suddenly accelerated, was it from Yves? It could be from Momo since the young lady was so committed to conquer me. Oh God, I looked around the place to search for both of them, and no sign. I was asking inwardly for it to be from the woman that I desired, and there was only one way to find out, and that's what I would do. 

Alcohol has the power to give you the courage to do things that in a good conscience you wouldn't do, I could now be being guided by it, or just by the simple desire of wanting that woman in my arms for the whole night. What the hell was I doing? Walking in slow steps through the corridor of a crowded club, searching for the private room, in which the dancer that bewitched me awaited me? Yes. It could be embarrassing how I was at the mercy of that damn nymphet's orders, but I wanted her, I longed for that woman, whose face I had never seen. 

I felt my body hot, sweating. The place had a luxurious appearance, and at the same time ordinary, it was the least to be expected of a striptease club. I walked until arriving to the room with the number 13 on it. To ones the lucky number, to others bad luck, having Yves inside the room waiting for me would be life's luck or bad luck? That I would find out right now. 

I took a deep breath, turning the cold silver knob, and entering the dimly lit room. I could already see her, leaning against the small counter fidgeting a glass filled with a transparent liquid, with a smile somewhat devilish. She was wearing a black short robe, leaving her stockings and garter belt showing on her beautiful legs. Her hair was loose, wild, but perfect. Yves slowly took a sip from her drink, sliding her tongue over her lips in a very sexy way. 

-I thought you weren't coming. - her voice echoed through the room, making me shiver. 

-You called me, didn't you? Here I am. - I spoke walking closer to the woman, who now had her back to me, pouring another glass that I believe to be mine - Did you think that I was going to run away, Yves? 

I touched her thin waist and she instantly shivered. 

-You want the truth? 

The brunette asked, turning around to face me with a triumphant smile. And on her face was the gift that I had given her. I just nodded, unable to take my eyes off hers, warm brown. 

-I thought so, no one ever dared to enter a game like this with me, Jung. - Yves said, taking one more sip from her drink. 

-I'm different from everyone here, I'm not afraid, and I never hesitate to go after what I want. - I spoke firm, staring at her. 

I could have sworn that that minimum contact, exchange of glances, made my body heat up. The stripper had a beautiful, devilish and provocative smile. She was wearing the golden mask that I had given her, full of details in Venetian style, highlighting her eyes and her skin. 

-Do you like it on me? - she whispered so close to my lips that I felt her hot breath, it smelled of mint and alcohol. 

-It looks like I imagined, perfect. - I spoke, pulling the brunette's body closer to mine. 

-I don't accept gifts from the people here, but yours is different, I want to thank you in the best way possible. - she whispered softly in my ear, making all the hair on my body stand on end. 

-How do you intend to thank me, Yves? 

She smiled, disentangling herself out of my arms. The brunette walked to the stairs that lead to a small stage, she wore black high heels with red soles. 

-You know, Jinsoul, I thought that only you deserved a little private show tonight, and I'm going to give you that as a thank you. Now sit down and watch. 

I swallowed hard, grabbing the small glass from the counter and walking towards the chair that was in front of the stage. I felt my heart drumming in my hasty chest, my body heat up, without even having started the dance. That woman was my ruin, my end. 

I took a sip from the drink that she had prepared for me, letting my body relax. The slow and sensual beat of the song started playing, and now the show was going to begin. 

\---

The stripper started walking in slow steps around the pole, her eyes on me, making my entire body burn, why did she have to be so hot? The woman now moved her hips from one side to the other, slowly opening her black robe, letting her body show more and more every time. 

Yves turned her back to me, taking off fully the robe that fell to her feet, staying only with a small black lingerie with white lace details. Fuck, I was in heaven, or in hell. But that was good, the small item barely covered the huge and delicious volume of the stripper's ass, which started to sway with the slow beat, and dragged voice of the song. I was hypnotized by the way she moved, by her body, her skin. The brunette suspended her body off the floor, holding on the pole, locking her legs, and letting her torso lean back. Her wavy hair fell in a perfect waterfall, while her hands wandered over her body. 

Fucking hot. 

Fuck. 

I closed my eyes for brief seconds, taking another sip to wet my throat that was dry, thirsty to taste the brunette's body, which drove me crazy. She lowered herself down to the floor in a slow way and sometimes fast, causing weirdly pleasurable sensations. At every moment Yves kept a devilish smile on her face, as if she loved to leave me in that deplorable state of arousal, damn dancer. 

She was with her back to the pole, holding it with both hands above her head, swaying her body from one side to the other, wiggling her hips slowly, while her body lowered down to the floor in such a sensual way that left me dizzy. She spread her legs, giving me a view that I would desire a lot in a few minutes. I smiled devilishly and she returned the smile. Yves crawled like a thirsty feline in my direction, leaving every cell of my body in alert, triggering my instincts, and heating up my body. 

Her eyes were in a hot brown, burning. The brunette got up, almost on top of me but still on the stage. I stared at her from head to toe, desiring that body with every fibre of my being. She slowly was descending each step of the stairs, getting closer to me, I was ecstatic only by analyzing her actions. 

The stripper smiled, biting her bottom lip and then leaning in in front of me, standing so close that I could grab her in the same instant. 

-I love when you look at me like this, you know? - she whispered on my lips. 

Yves kept walking, stopping right behind me, bending down at the height of my neck. 

-I love when you eat me with your eyes, Jung. - she spoke, kissing my neck. 

Son of a bitch. 

I was already completely wet, damn tease, left me aroused without even touching me. 

-I love how your body reacts, I would give everything to feel you, you know? 

Yves bit my earlobe, making all the hair on my body stand up and a shiver go down my spine. 

-Then do it, come on Yves, feel me! 

I could swear that she was smiling behind my back, from my evident desperation of wanting to be touched by her. The woman brought her hands to my shoulders, slowly going down, passing by my chest, my breasts, my stomach, going straight to my thighs. I was on fire with her bold hands wandering over my body. With her hands on my thighs, she grabbed the hem of my dress and pulling it up right above my thighs. 

My breathing was erratic, and panting. 

-Oh Jinsoul, you are really as exquisite as I imagined. - she whispered in my ear again. 

The music was still playing, invading my ears. Did everything in there exuded pleasure? 

-Let's play a game, okay? 

-What game? 

-I'm going to continue my show, I'm going to dance for you, but you have to promise not to touch me. 

-Are you kidding me, Yves? - my voice tone was firm. 

-No, you can accept and let me continue, or I can simply stop and let you go, the choice is yours. 

Smart, and a player. Yves knew exactly what I wanted, she knew that it would be almost impossible for me not to touch her, but I would show her that I was strong enough and that I would win her dangerous little game. 

-I accept. 

Her devilish smile unfolded in my direction. She walked in front of me and looked at me for brief seconds, to then put one of her legs between mine. Yves lowered herself and sat on my semi-naked thigh, I raised my hands to hold her waist but she instantly scolded me. 

-Hey, no touching... 

I inwardly cussed her and lowered my hands. The brunette started moving again, at the rhythm that the music dictated. She could only want to drive me crazy. Yves practically rubbed herself on me. 

-Fuck, you got to be fucking kidding me... - I spoke to the woman who smiled. 

She got up and turned her back to me, sitting on my lap again, now between my legs where she started to grind, rubbing her voluminous ass on me. 

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. 

I felt my panties soaked wet, I wouldn't hang on for much time, I needed to touch her. Feel her. 

Oh God! 

She rocked faster, rubbing harder, I squeezed my fingers on the chair where I was sitting. Yearning to tame her right there, over that table. Ugh! Damn her, at least a spank I would love to give on the soft skin of her voluminous ass. 

-You are going to pay for this, Yves. - I murmured in her ear and she smiled. 

-I am? How? Huh? - she teased. 

The stripper got up, facing me again, dancing right in front of me. I analyzed every detail of her body, which I believed to be sculpted by the Gods or demons of how perfect it was. 

-Take your clothes off for me... 

Yves looked at me for a few seconds, she looked even more beautiful with the mask that I had given to her as a gift. But all that I wanted was to see her face, the face of the woman who left me in such a deplorable state of arousal. 

-Take them off, let me see you. 

The woman kept dancing in such a sensual way for me, I could feel my juice dripping down my thighs. She knew what she caused in me, but I knew that she was in the same state. Yves sat down on my lap again, straddling my waist, she rocked deliciously on me, practically rubbing her center over mine. I closed my hands in tight fists to avoid the urge to touch her, but it did nothing. The environment was hot, stuffy, like a sauna. My body was sweating, and so was hers, the stripper threw her head back in one of the rock of her hips, letting out a muffled groan, letting one drop of sweat run down her neck, loosing itself between the valley of her breasts. Fuck! That was too much to handle. 

I couldn't take it anymore... 

No... 

Focus, Jinsoul. 

Dammit! 

I grabbed her waist with one of my hands, and with the other, I pulled her head in a hungry kiss. It was maddening, we fought a battle to see who assumed command, in which I had won. I sucked Yves's tongue eagerly, making the brunette gasp. I got up from the chair with the stripper on my lap, putting her over the table beside us, without disconnecting my lips from hers. I couldn't take that hellish pressure in my center anymore. 

The woman kissed me voraciously, lowering the straps of the blue dress that I was wearing. I quickly brought my hands to the clasp of her bra, removing it completely, letting her small breasts with light rosy areolas free and at my mercy, I could feel my mouth water just by looking at them. 

-Wait... We can't. - Yves whispered panting. 

-Yes, we can, I can't wait anymore for this, Yves! 

**Pov Sooyoung**

Don't play with fire because you can get burned. Have you heard this before? I have, I just didn't know it was like this that it happened. I had started a very heavy game with Jinsoul, and now? I found myself lying over a table, with her intense eyes staring at me with so much desire that I felt surrendered. 

-This is crazy. - I whispered. 

-I know. - she said with a mischievous smile. 

Jinsoul leaned forward depositing small kisses on my chest, sliding her wet lips over my skin. I closed my eyes tightly, letting a low moan escape from my mouth when I felt her tongue around my breast. 

God, how could she be so hot? 

The woman slowly licked my nipple, sliding with no rush, while her hands went up my thighs, squeezing them harshly. I sat up on my elbows to stare at her, and damn, she tasted my breast with hunger, sucking on it greedily, to then bit slowly the reddish skin. 

- Jinsoul ... - I whispered, bringing my hands to her hair. 

She didn't answer, she switched to my left breast and repeated her actions, sucking in the most pleasurable way she could, while her other hand went up to my right breast, massaging it hard. I let out a dragged moan, tugging on the strands of her hair. 

I could hear the delightful noise that her sucking was making, the sound mixed with the music, my moans. I was going crazy and she was only starting. 

Jinsoul moved on from my breasts, descending with kisses on my stomach, sliding her wet tongue quickly over my skin. I felt my center pulsating, with the need to feel her. 

"Oh  Sooyoung , where did you get yourself  into.. "- I thought. 

Jinsoul got up, pulling my body, making me sit on the table, connecting our gazes in such an intense way that I couldn't help but want to kiss her. 

I pulled her by the neck and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. I sucked on her tongue with so much desire that I could feel her moan.  Jinsoul squeezed my waist harshly, digging her nails into my skin, and at the same instant I brought my hands to her dress, taking it off her body. 

I felt weak seeing her naked, Jung Jinsoul was simply perfect. 

The woman was dressed with only a small red lingerie, blood color, highlighting perfectly her pale skin. Her curves were sinuous and well made. It was noticeable how much time  Jinsoul spent in the gym, she had a smooth abdomen and toned legs. 

I saw a smirk appear on her face as she noticed how I admired her. She came closer, kissing my neck, making me feel her tongue on my pulse point. 

-Do you like what you see? - her voice tone was raspy, dragged. 

-Hmmm Jinsoul... I do. 

My hands went straight to her hair. I tugged on her silky strands of hair, using them to guide her mouth to mine. She moaned, deepening the kiss, attacking my tongue with lascivious movements. I felt her uncontrolled beating against my chest. 

-I need you, Yves, I truly need you. 

One of her hands trailed down to the middle of my legs. They opened shamelessly. My body was all aroused, I was flushed, feverish. Her other hand started to massage my breasts, making them unbearably sensitive to touch. 

-You are all wet for me. - she whispered, looking down to where her fingers were -You are beautiful here too, soft, rosy, hot. 

I moaned at her words, at the feeling of her fingers caressing me, she could be so fucking bold. I grabbed her hair and she got closer, kissing my neck, biting it, probably leaving a mark that I would have to have the utmost care to disguise. 

-Oh Fuck,  Jinsoul ! 

I felt her hot body against mine. Her skillful fingers rubbed frantically over my bundle of nerves, causing a strong pressure in my womb.  Jinsoul on the other hand, delighted herself at each moan that escaped my mouth. 

-Oh Yes... More... 

-Do you like this? Do you like it like this,  Yves ? - she asked, removing the small panties that I was wearing. 

Her voice had a raspy tone. Her fingers slid through my wet folds, going back up to my clit, nabbing  her fingers against it, repeating her actions several times. 

I bit my lip to the point of it almost bleed, palming my hands on the cold table when I felt her fingers enter me. 

-Oh! Fuck Jinsoul... 

I saw stars, I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the pleasure consuming every cell of my body. Her fingers pumped in and out slowly. 

-You are marvelous. 

Jinsoul whispered in my ear, increasing her thrusts inside me. I arched my body, opening my mouth in a perfect O. It was as if my body didn't have control anymore, the pleasure that I felt with that woman was colossal, she knew exactly what to do, when to do it. 

-Fuck  Yves , you are so exquisite, so hot... 

I felt that my heart would leave through my mouth, it was beating uncontrollably in my chest, I was panting, I rocked my hips eagerly against the fingers of that woman who made me hers with so much pleasure. 

She leaned in closer, trailing kisses down my neck to my chest, where she finally got to my breasts,  Jinsoul laid me down on the table, taking one of my breasts in her mouth, while her fingers still pumped into me. 

The music still played in the background, my moans were loud, I simply couldn't contain them. I felt the urge to scream with the mind-blowing pleasure that she made me feel. I tugged hard on her hair, forcing her to keep doing what she was doing. The sucking noise was maddening, I wouldn't be able to hang on for much time. 

-Hmmm... Yeah! Oh! 

That place that a few minutes ago was cold, now was hot, like a sauna. I felt beads of sweat on my body, that would run down it every time rocked fast against her fingers, everything was too fast, I felt the orgasm build inside me, the feeling increasingly approaching. 

- Jinsoul !...  Jinsoul ! - I moaned her name - Oh my God! I'm going to cum... 

-Yes, cum for me, my stripper... Now! 

I was about to explode, and that just increased as she rubbed my clit and pushed her fingers in and out of me at a constant pace, with rush and desire. 

-Fuck! - I moaned gutturally. 

I reached my orgasm with a muffled cry, holding onto the edges of the table until my fingers lost their color, rocking my hips in her hands so fast, completely forgetting any shame or shyness. My eyes were fixated on her, incapable of looking away, mesmerized by the dark color that they gained every time that she was aroused. On that moment she had total power over me, I would do whatever she wanted, and she knew it. 

Jinsoul stood up again, bringing my body to hers, I was feeling weak but she still wasn't finished, her mouth devoured mine in a breathtaking kiss. The woman took me off the table, guiding me to the black leather couch, while my hands focused on removing the few pieces she was still wearing. 

The only thing that  l was wearing was my inseparable mask, I knew that  Jinsoul would never take it off without my permission and that left me relaxed. 

She laid me down on the couch, her mouth still on mine, sucking my tongue in a fast and wild way, igniting my body again in a strong heat. How was she able to do that? After a mind-blowing orgasm I still wanted her, I needed her. 

-I will never get tired of you, Yves, you are so enticing. 

I smirked as I stared at her beautiful body on top of  mine, she was wonderful. Jung  Jinsoul had a body that you would wish to possess. And at that moment it was mine. I raised up on the couch, sitting, taking one of her breasts in my mouth, seeing her moan softly. 

I licked her rosy nipple, her soft skin. To then suck it eagerly, while my other hand massaged hard the other. 

-Fuck,  Yves ! 

Her hands were tangled in my hair, tugging on it, causing a pleasurable pain. Motivating me even more to keep sucking eagerly. At every moment,  Jinsoul had her eyes on every movement that I made, I could see the pleasure in her face, and I guarantee that it was amazing. 

-Suck like that, yes, hard. 

I felt myself become wet again when I heard her ask like that. I trailed one of my hands down to her center, feeling her soaked wet. 

-So wet for me,  Jung , and I haven't even touched you... tsk, tsk, tsk... 

With two fingers I started rubbing on  Jinsoul's clit, who moaned softly, probably containing all the pleasure she felt. But I would tease her, rubbing slowly, until hearing from her mouth how much she wanted me inside her. 

-Son of a bitch... 

She arched her body, giving me a full view of it, since it was on top of me. I could see the red marks I had made around the rosy areolas of her breasts. I rubbed my fingers with a certain pressure on  Jinsoul's clit, but slowly, not being enough to make her cum. 

-I should kill you, surely I should. - she growled. 

-Tell me what you want,  Jung , tell me. 

Her eyes stared at me with hunger, I could see her hardened jaw, but kept massaging her slowly. She moved her body on me, but she needed me to go faster. 

-Dammit, fuck me! Fuck me now! I want your fingers inside me! 

And  so I obeyed, I plunged two fingers inside her core at once, making her moan loud and hard.  Jinsoul dug her nails harshly into my back, rocking against my fingers in a fast way, accompanying in a perfect rhythm every thrust. She was divine, my fingers pumped in and out of her fast, she was so hot and tight. 

-Yeah, Oh  Yves ! 

I could see the beads of sweat run slowly down her whole body,  Jinsoul was the most beautiful woman that I had  ever seen . 

-Faster, harder! - she ordered. 

And  so I did, so fast and hard, it was hallucinating. I knew that she was about to cum, my fingers were being increasingly crushed inside her, it was an amazing feeling. But  Jinsoul made me stop, without understanding anything, she laid me down on the couch quickly, sitting on me and lifting one of my legs, making her body fit perfectly on mine. She wanted to cum with me. 

Her hands ran up and down the length of my thigh, and then her body started rocking on me, rubbing her soaked center on mine. 

-Oh! God! 

I held her waist, leaning upward, seeking for more contact, but I wasn't able to because the woman started to rock so fast, with rush and desire. The friction of our centers was maddening, our moans mingled with the environment's music. 

-Fuck, fuck, fuck!  Mmmm ... -she cussed, and rocked so deliciously on me. 

With my hands I helped her rub on me, moving her back and forth hard, it wouldn't take too long for us to reach our peaks. 

-Oh! Fuck...  Jinsoul ... more... 

-Yves, I'm  gonna cum... 

I didn't even know what I was saying anymore, I only wanted, I wanted her. And as if I was on the edge of a cliff, my climax hit me, my whole body started to convulse, and soon hers too. It was a mixture of moans, our bodies clashing against each other wildly, rubbing vigorously. 

-You are so sexy! - she murmured, biting me on the crook of my neck. 

My back arched. Hoarse whines left my mouth. The tension spread throughout my body, making me contract until explode under so much pressure, feeling the small muscles in my womb contract in spasms of ecstasy. 

Jinsoul was slowly stopping her movements until she  lie down over me, her body was sweaty and hot. She leaned in and kissed my lips slowly, savoring the moment. 

-You could give me a prize and take off your mask. 

-I would if it wasn't a problem. 

-And is it a problem? - she asked calmly while staring at me. 

-Maybe yes or maybe not. - I said smiling, getting up completely naked from the couch. I knew she was staring at me with her dark green eyes. 

-Where are you going,  Yves ? 

-The fun is over,  Jung , go home, I don't want you wandering around here without my presence. 

I spoke while I put on my black robe, picking up the small pieces of my lingerie. 

Jinsoul let out a sweet smile, and at the same time mischievous. I would love to stay here with her but I had to keep a safe distance from that woman. And  Yves wouldn't cuddle after having wild sex. I stared at her who was still naked, smiling. She was beautiful, wild hair, sweaty skin and her face slightly flushed. I came closer to her, staying centimeters away from her face. 

-Bossy, I like you this way.  Jinsoul murmured between my lips. 

-I know you do, come see me again, be waiting for you. 

-I'll come, Yves, don't worry. 

-Good. 

I kissed her lips quickly, leaving a little taste of "I want more” in her mouth, I stared at her eyes and smiled. Turning towards the door, through which I left. 

Jung Jinsoul needed to know at every instant that there I held the power.


	15. Unexpected Arrival

**Pov Sooyoung**

Seoul - 01:58AM 

I walked into my dressing room not believing what had just happened. I was ecstatic with everything, Jung Jinsoul had just made me hers and I was more than fine with that, surely everything just became more complicated. If leaving Jinsoul was a hard task for me before, now it was practically impossible. 

"What have you done, Sooyoung?!" - I thought to myself. 

I shook my head while I dressed my clothes. When I looked in the mirror I could see some marks on my body, Jinsoul had left reddish marks around my neck and near my breasts, bitch. 

When I finished dressing the last piece of clothing, I looked around the club and there was no sign of her anymore. Jinsoul knew that I didn't want her with another, and she would obey that firmly. 

I left through the backdoor to not be noticed by anyone. The night was cold, gusts of wind made my body shiver. I quickly walked to the nearest avenue when I saw Jinsoul leave in her car. She didn't even notice anyone around her, she had obeyed my orders to not stay in "Imperium" without my presence. That really pleased me. 

My desire was to approach her and spend the rest of the night in her arms but for today I had already crossed the line, so I shouldn't continue. 

In exactly 15 minutes I was already entering my apartment, imagining that Olivia and Haseul were sleeping. The house was in pure silence, I walked in slow steps to not make any noise, and when I finally opened the door of my room, she was already waiting for me. Olivia. 

-Sooyoung, why did you arrive at this hour? 

Olivia asked suspiciously, the woman walked around me as if she was analyzing me. 

-The show ended later today. 

I tried to speak in the less excited way possible, pretending or lying to Olivia was practically impossible, that woman knew me better than anyone. 

-Don't lie to me, Sooyoung, today's performance was in group. I imagine that your delay has a name and a surname. 

I looked at her, suppressing a smile on my face, nothing goes unnoticed by her. 

-I'm not going to lie to you, Liv, my delay is called Jung Jinsoul. 

-I knew it! What were you up to with the boss? 

Olivia asked fearful and at the same time excited. She sat on the bed and called me to sit beside her. Her look was curious and with a hint of anxiety. The woman brought her glass of water to her lips, drinking it, while she waited for me to say something. 

-I had sex with her. 

When she heard me, she spit all the liquid she was drinking, causing me to laugh out loud. 

-You what? - she asked with wide eyes. 

I closed my eyes, lying next to Olivia. 

-That's exactly what you heard, Jinsoul and I had sex. And WOW, Liv, she is amazing! 

-Oh my God, are you out of your mind? You are drunk, right? 

I let out an amused laugh while she tried to smell my breath, probably looking for alcohol. 

-No, I'm very much sober. I know this is dangerous, but Olivia, I couldn't refuse. 

-Of course you could've, Sooyoung, she didn't abuse you I hope. 

-I wanted it, and so did she. 

-Do you realize the step you have just given? Jinsoul is determined in having you, but I ask you one thing, and when she wants to see your face? Because I guarantee you that she won't be able to resist forever the urge of seeing your face. 

I stared at Olivia who was being straight up with me. I was too happy that night, I didn't want to think about the possible consequences that my actions would cause, I just wanted to enjoy how good that night had been. 

-That isn't going to happen now, and when it does I'll think about what to do. 

-Okay, Sooyoung, but be careful. I worry about you. 

The woman got closer and hugged me tightly. 

-I know you do, and thank you for this, Olivia! 

-You don't have to thank me. Sleep tight! 

-You too! 

And that night, most assuredly, Jung Jinsoul would inhabit my dreams. 

**Pov Jinsoul**

This would be an amazing day to stay in bed if I didn't have to work of course. I opened my eyes seeing several chinks of light entering my room, the shutters were open, what a genius Jinsoul! I stretched on the bed, remembering how good last night had been. I had no reason to sulk nor to complain, waking up early was the least of my concern when I spent last night with Yves. 

"Oh Yves, how can you do this to me?" 

I caught myself smiling as I remembered every detail from last night. It was a clearly proven fact by science that sex is good for health. Nothing could explain my excess happiness this morning. 

I got out of bed, stepping on the cold floor, making my whole body shiver, I needed more sun in there, even though the cold was perfect. 

I headed to the bathroom and did my morning hygiene, finishing quickly. Today I wouldn't wear a skirt, I opted for a wine color pair of pants, soft fabric and somewhat tight on my body, a black blouse with a high collar and long sleeves. Even like this I looked too formal, which was something usual for me. 

After a quick breakfast, Yesung was already prepared, waiting for me in front of the black Mercedes. The man uttered a well-humored good morning, surely astonished with my cheerful countenance. 

-Good Morning, Yesung! - I spoke cheerfully. 

The man stared at me for a few seconds and then smiled. 

-Good Morning, Jinsoule. 

-It's been so long since the last time you called me like that. - I spoke smiling, while entering the car. 

-I have to treat you with the respect of an employee towards the boss, Miss Jung. 

I didn't say anything, even though Yesung was one of the oldest employees, I couldn't mix things. One important thing that my father taught me was to separate work from personal life, and so far I was doing a great job. 

Within minutes I was already in the Jung's Industry's elevator and as soon as the metal door opened, and the employee laid their eyes on me, the rush began, people quickly went towards their proper sectors with fear of what I could say. I would never get tired of how that situation was comical and awkward. 

I passed by them with a serious and stern face, all of them pretending to be focused on their computer screens. I walked quickly until I caught sight of the brunette, who was sitting at her desk and, unlike the others, she was focused on her computer screen while typing something. 

-Good Morning, Miss Ha. - I spoke with a grin. 

Sooyoung put her hand over her chest, with a scared expression. 

-Oh my God! Good Morning, Miss Jung. 

Her voice faltered, making me laugh at her nervous state. 

-I'm sorry for scaring you. 

-No problem, ma'am. 

She adjusted the glasses on her face, looking at me calmly. Today Ha Sooyoung was even more beautiful? Or was it my day that was too beautiful? Maybe it was the first option. She wore a slightly short tight black dress that outlined her body. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun, while on her face were her square glasses. 

-Really? I don't want to have to indemnify your family for scaring you to death. 

She smiled broadly, getting up from her chair and following me to my office. 

-Really, I swear. 

She entered my office, and organized some papers on my desk. 

-Do you want anything? A coffee? 

-Yes, I want a coffee, make two! 

She looked at me confused. 

-One for me and another for you. 

-You are in a great mood, right? 

Was it so visible? Were people noticing my good mood? Or was I so bad-tempered that any change already made a huge difference? All of this, whose fault is it? That's right, hers. Yves. 

-You know that I really am?! Great mood. 

Sooyoung smiled, probably not imagining the reason why I was radiant this morning. 

-Often it's said to be money or love. 

I stopped for a moment thinking about the real reason why I was so happy. It wasn't money of course, and I don't think its love, Yves was the woman that I had most desired in life, but love? No, love was something very strong to be felt, right? There was no way for me to love a woman whose face I had never seen. 

-Ma'am? 

I woke up from my thoughts when I heard Sooyoung's voice. 

-Yes? I'm sorry, I was thinking. 

-No problem, today your schedule is freer. Only a small meeting after lunch with the engineers. 

-Perfect, Miss Ha, thank you very much. 

Sooyoung quickly left the room, leaving me with that huge interrogation point in my head. What did I have with Yves? What did I feel for her? Obviously for the first question the answer was simple, nothing. I had absolutely nothing with the stripper, only casual encounters and future nights of pleasure. Not that I'm complaining, what she gave me supplied my most remote needs. And what did I feel? Attraction, desire, domain. Yes, I was in a perverse game with her, and the worst of all, I liked it. 

Hours after the meeting, Sooyoung and I walked into my office discussing the issues that the engineers revoked. 

-Miss Ha, it's something unfounded. I can't do it. 

I said angry as I sat. 

-Calm down, maybe we should find a better way to favor both sides. 

-Ok, we'll see that later. I am in a great mood and I don't want to get stressed. 

Sooyoung smiled, staring at me. I looked away from her to the paper work on my desk, until I heard the beep of my phone. I unlocked the screen, seeing a text message, it was from Taylor: 

Yeojin: Just to remind you that I'll be waiting for you, Lolo, and I won't accept any excuses. See you this weekend. xoxo 

Dammit, I didn't want to go, couldn't she understand that? Endure all that situation alone was more difficult than she could imagine. I thought of a thousand ways to deny that request and stay here, but I simply couldn't. Maybe if I took someone with me it would diminish my affliction. But then it hit me, my secretary, none other than my secretary would be the perfect idea to escape from there. But would she accept? Sooyoung Ha seemed to not have anything important to do on weekends, it wouldn't hurt to try. 

-Miss Jung? - she called me. 

-Yes? 

-I would like to ask you something, if it's not a nuisance of course. 

-Sure, Miss Ha, have a seat. 

-Well, first I would like to know if we are going to have any commitments or work here this weekend. 

-I believe we won't. 

-Great, because I'm going to need you to do without me this weekend, I would love to see my family. 

Dammit, dammit, dammit! I could be mean and tell her "no", and make the woman endure my presence at my family's house, right? No, that wouldn't be right. The secretary had just ruined my plans of escaping that place. 

-Does it have to be this weekend? 

-Yes, it's something important. Are you going to need me? 

-No, no. You can go, no problems. 

Sooyoung looked at me suspicious, and then smiled. 

-Thank you, I promise to stay and do whatever you want next weekend. 

-Don't say something like that, I'll end up exploiting you. 

Sooyoung let out an amused laugh, filling the environment with that sound. I just smiled at her, it was noticeable how stunning her smile was. I lost myself for a few seconds admiring her, until my office was aggressively invaded. 

-Bonjour Mon Amour! 

God could only be kidding me. I looked at the door, recognizing that voice. It was not possible. 

-What are you doing here, Soojin? 

-Is this the way to greet me, darling? 

The woman spoke smiling, approaching me. Putting her slender arms around me, and squeezing me in a strong embrace, from which I really kept my distance. I stood in silence, not believing nor understanding that situation. Sooyoung stared at me with curious and scared eyes. 

-Soojin, I'm serious, what are you doing in Seoul? 

-I missed you baby, so I came after you. 

-Things were too good to be true. 

I grumbled, backing away from that woman, looking through the large glazed window of my office, and thinking about the possibility of jumping out of there. Maybe 120 meters from the ground would be enough for me to die. 

-Always in a bad mood. - Soojin grumbled, walking around the office. 

-I was in a great mood until you came back from the dead. 

My luck is a joke. Seo Soojin was my ex fiancée, who I had gotten rid of when I found out that she was just enjoying my huge bank account. And I being stupid enough not to realize that there, love was the last thing that I would get. Leaving Paris to literally get rid of everything that tied me to that being, I decided to return to Seoul and take over the company. But to my enormous misfortune, she had come after me. 

-I have always been too alive, Jinsoul, and you know that very well. - the woman said with a tone laden with mischievousness. 

Sooyoung cleared her throat showing that she was still in my office. I looked at her who looked confused for being in the middle of this shooting. 

-Do you need anything? - the young girl asked. 

-A revolver maybe. But that you can't get me, so you can go back to your desk, Miss Ha. 

-Beautiful secretary, Jinsoul, are you fucking her too? Just like you did with the ones from Paris? 

I widened my eyes, looking for an attempt to jump on the neck of that petulant woman. Sooyoung raised her brows, probably believing that, or not. Did she know me enough? 

-Excuse me, ladies. 

Soojin just made a gesture with her hand as to tell her to leave. 

-Don't you get tired? 

-Of what? - she asked with an ironic smile. 

-Of disturbing my life! God! I came here to get away from you. 

-You have to understand that you still love me, you can't be without me. Besides, we are still fiancées. 

She spoke while showing the ring on her finger. 

-You are going crazy, because my ring, I already threw it down the toilet. 

-You threw your ring on the toilet? 

-Yes, that's the most appropriate place for all of the shit that I have ever done. 

-That's real mature, you know? 

I rolled my eyes trying to distance myself from that woman. 

-I want you to stay away from me! 

-Well, keep wanting, I am back to stay, Jinsoul. And I will win you over. 

-I. Don't. Like. You. Anymore! 

I spat every word slowly so that she could understand. 

-I will make you like me, that's not difficult for me. Unless you have found someone else... - Soojin spoke placing both hands on my desk, and staring at me with a curious gaze. 

-That's none of your business! 

-Obviously it is! 

I walked to the door, opening it quickly. 

-Get out of here now! 

-You are being so rude, you used to be more affectionate with me, Jung. 

-I am even being polite. When I call security to escort you out of the building, don't complain. 

-I won't leave! 

I could feel my body heat up, and it wasn't in a good way. I was on fire, but of hate. Soojin, after months, came digging up our engagement that was a pure failure, I surely didn't feel absolutely anything for her, except loathing. 

-Sooyoung! - I shouted. 

The brunette quickly came, with a scared look. Probably because I called her by her first name. 

-Accompany Miss Seo to the exit. 

-Are you going to do something this weekend, Jinsoul? I can accompany you. 

-Yes I am, I'm going to another city, which is none of your business of course. 

-I can go with you if you want. 

Soojiin came closer, putting her arms over my shoulders, making a perfect scene for whoever watched, in this case, Sooyoung. 

-No, I'll be accompanied, thank you. 

I spoke with a rude tone. 

-Can I know by whom? 

-Miss Ha is coming with me. 

Sooyoung widened her eyes without understanding the situation. I only nodded briefly and the smart woman, agreed. 

-Are you two having an affair? 

-Oh God, of course not ma'am. - Sooyoung spoke hurriedly. 

-Don't make that little innocent face, honey, I know very well how women like you are. 

Was she really starting trouble with my secretary? 

-Miss Seo, I am very polite to any person that comes in here, but from the moment that they talk about me, about something that they don't even know, I can be a bit ruder. 

I looked at  Sooyoung and smiled, she was mad and that was great. 

-It's best that you leave, Miss Jung already asked you to. 

Soojin was shocked, she looked at me, probably expecting me to say something. And I just kept quiet. 

-Very uneducated your secretary, I will fire her as soon as I become your  fiancee again. See you soon,  Jinsoul . 

The woman spoke as she left the office, leaving only  Sooyoung and I. 

**Pov Sooyoung**

I looked at  Jinsoul who sat on the couch as if she was exhausted. 

-Thank you. - she spoke calmly- And I'm sorry. 

-You don't have to apologize, ma'am. 

- Yes I do, you don't deserve to have people talking about you like that, Miss Ha. 

-I really don't care with what she said. 

Jinsoul stared at me, her eyes were now a very light brown, they looked tired. 

-You really shouldn't. 

-I have a question. 

-Ask away, Ha. 

-About this weekend... You told her that I... 

Jinsoul stood up right away, straightening her clothes. 

-Relax, it was just a story for her to leave me alone. You can go see your family. I also have to go see mine. 

-Right, thank you. Anything you need you can call me, answer. 

-Don't worry. You are free to go, Miss Ha. Have a nice weekend. 

-Thank you, have a nice weekend too. 

I got up from the couch and walked towards the door, when I heard her. 

- Sooyoung ? 

-Yes? 

-Once again, thank you. 

I only smiled to the woman and left. 

The day at the company had been full,  Jinsoul arrived smiling to the seven winds, because of a reason that I obviously knew of. Yves, Or better, I. I gave a great night of pleasure to the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen in  Seoul . I obviously was bursting with happiness on the inside, but most definitely, acting was more my specialty than  Jinsoul's . She spent the day smiling broadly, until the arrival of her ex. I swear, I swear to you that when I saw her there my world came crashing down. I knew that  Jinsoul had absolutely nothing with Yves, but to think that she could go back to Soojin and leave "Loonatic" aside, it hurt me. 

-So, that bitch was her ex? I heard  Haseul's voice echo in my room. 

-Yes, in person. Like  Jinsoul said, she came back from the dead. 

-At least she has good taste. - Olivia spoke as she ate her cereal. 

-Yes, that she does. And what if she goes back to that woman, girls? 

-You said she hates her,  Sooyoung .  Haseul exclaimed. 

-I know, and she shows that she hates her, but what if it's love? That she's only angry at her. 

-It's a valid option. 

Falling in love with  Jinsoul was a tremendous nonsense, that woman was the kind of thing that you always wanted but couldn't have. As Yves I had her, but what about  Sooyoung ? She didn't even notice me. 

-I told you,  Sooyoung , don't get involved with that woman. One thing is Yves and another is  Sooyoung . If one day she finds out that Yves is you, that  company will fall in our heads. 

Even though I didn't want to listen,  Olivia was right. Maybe I should put a stop to this dangerous game that I was living in. 

-I'm not going to think about that now, I'm going to finish packing up my things to go to my mother's house. One problem at a time, or I go crazy. 

-If it were up to me you wouldn't go to that bitch's house. Olivia grumbled, and  Haseul scolded her. 

-Olivia Jane, it's her mother! 

-So? That doesn't mean anything. 

-I need to clear things up with her, I need to know where the money is going! 

-Fine, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me, ok? I’ll pick you up. 

I smiled, and I sat on the bed between the two of them. Putting an arm over each of their shoulders, and pulling them into a tight hug. 

-I love you, girls.

-I love you too Sooyoung, and you too Olivia. 

-You two are being fluffy, pure sugar. -  Olivia spoke laughing 

\- This must be the effect of love. 

-Look who's talking! You don't take your eyes off Jimin. - Haseul said laughing. 

-And he doesn't take his eyes off you. -I quickly said. 

-He's handsome, but we still are acquaintances, friends and future couple. 

Olivia said making us laugh. it was so good to be with them that I even lost track of time, but that wouldn't last long, sooner or later I would have to catch the bus to go face a beast whose name was Chaerin. Wish me luck.


	16. Reencounter

**Pov Sooyoung**

After an hour and a  half I had arrived to my destination. In this exact moment I was standing in front of  Chaerin 's house. Looking at that environment in which I lived for so long, but that now it was so strange. It wasn't a big house or small. Let's say that it was a beautiful middle-class house, painted with ivory colors, it was a little damaged, but nothing that a beautiful renovation wouldn't fix. Thinking that at any moment this house could be taken away filled me with anger. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, that wasn't my biggest problem, looking at that woman again was.

I walked in slow steps to the porch of the house, looking through the window in search of  Gowon , but no sign of her. The little one was probably  sleeping, it was still too early. I was afraid to get in, that was no longer my home, even though I support it.

It has been 2 years since the last time I saw them, after so many arguments with my mother, I decided to keep my distance, which did me good, I don't know if I could have handled being judge by her for much more time. But here I was, with my hands sweating, and a certain nervousness and anxiety tormenting me. I wasn't the old  Sooyoung anymore, but I still was afraid to hear all of her words again, those words never came out of my head, I could hate her if I didn't know everything that she went through to support us.

"You can still leave,  Sooyoung ."

My subconscious shouted, but I wouldn't obey it. I had to face that situation sooner or later. I was doing my role as daughter, and she would have to do hers as mother.

I stopped in front of the door and knocked on it lightly for 3 times, which quickly were heard because in a matter of a few minutes the door opened. And to my relief, it was  Gowon . The little one looked at me static as if she had seen a ghost, to soon open a broad smile.

- SOOYOUNG !

Gowon practically jumped in my arms, squeezing me tightly in a hug loaded with longing. I swear, I felt like crying, shed all the tears that I've been bottling up. She was quite different now, her hair was longer, probably would be very similar to mine and surely she already knew how to talk perfectly well.

-I can't believe you came back! I missed you so much.

Her voice tone was happy and excited. I just cried, I cried for how much I missed her, I cried for seeing her so big and so different.

-I missed you too,  Gowon , a lot.

She let go of me, and stared at me smiling.

-Where is  Chaerin ?

I quickly asked.

-She's not here, she left a little while ago. Come in,  Sooyoung !

Without her in that house I was already more relaxed. I entered the place that used to be my home, seeing that it hadn't changed at all, everything was exactly the same as when I left.

-I thought I would never see you again,  Sooyoung .

-I promised you that I would come back, remember? And I came back.

I smiled at my little sister who pulled me to sit down on the couch.

-Will you move back in with us? Mom put several things in your room, but you can stay in mine.

-No,  Gowon , I just came to visit. I already have my house.

-I thought you would come back,  Sooyoung .

-I can't, but look, I promise to visit you more often, ok? And I'll take you to meet my apartment.

-Really? You promise?

-I promise! You will love Haseul and Olivia, they are like my sisters too.

-I heard mom say that Olivia isn't a nice person,  Sooyoung .

-Well, I guarantee you that she is completely wrong,  Gowon , Olivia is a wonderful person.

-If you say so, I believe it! But when are we going to your apartment?

The little one asked anxiously, making me laugh.

-Soon, I promise!

She smiled and hugged me tightly, she told me everything about what's been going on these past few days,  Gowona was still so young but she was wise like someone older. She told me that lately  Chaerin had been acting weird, and that Jinki was back at frequenting the house. It wasn't always, but she saw them talking a lot of the times. I couldn't believe that after everything that man, who I would never call father, was back. And the worst, my mother could be getting back together with him after everything she has suffered.

-Are you sure of what you are telling me,  Gowon ?

-I am, dad comes here and asks her for money. He plays with me sometimes, he even takes me out for ice-cream. 

-You shouldn't be around him.

-He's not bad,  Sooyoung , not anymore.

-You don't get it,  Gowon , he's not a good person.

-Can I know what you are doing here?

I heard  Chaerin 's voice echo inside that room, causing a strong quiver all over my body. The last time I heard that voice, things didn't  went well. I got up from the couch staring at the woman in front of me, she was different from last time, her hair was shorter and lighter.

-I needed to talk to you.

-I have nothing to talk to you about, Sooyoung.

-Yes you do, I need answers.

I said serious, I wasn't her little daughter anymore. After the fight we had I matured a lot, I was now a woman of formed ideas.

-Go to your room,  Gowon a, I'm going to talk to  Sooyoung .

Gowon grumbled for a few minutes but then she left to go to her bedroom.  Chaerin walked over to her armchair and sat down, throwing a cold look on me.

-I see that you are very well in life. Your clothes seem expensive. Your work pays good money, doesn't it? Or do your clients give you presents?

I swallowed hard, feeling a huge pain to hear those things again, to that woman I was a call girl.

-I buy everything with my own money, not that it's any of your business.

She smiled sarcastically.

-What do you want?

-I want to know what you have been doing with the money that I send you.

She wasn't expecting that.

-The money goes to the payment of the house, of course!

The woman quickly stood up.

-Oh c'mon, don't lie! I received an eviction letter, you have to vacate this house! Where is the money going? Because it isn't going into this house!

-It doesn't concern you! - she shouted.

-Of course it concerns me! It's my money!

Her eyes were burning with hatred. I felt my body shudder, but I wouldn't let it get to me.

-Well, keep that damn dirty money that you earn, I don't want it.

-And you want to live on the street? Because I guarantee you that you can't support this house with what you earn in that little corner shop.

-I rather live on the street than take money from a whore.

I stood silent.

-Yeah, stay quiet.

-I don't think about you, I think about  Gowon , I don't want her to suffer because of your stupid pride.

-Stay out of it, you shouldn't even show up here, I don't want you to contaminate your sister with your dirty character.

-My dirty character? I have been striving to give you the best during all these years.

We were both almost shouting inside that room.  Gowon probably was hearing everything.

-You strive? By having sex with strangers?

-I am not a prostitute! I have my job.

-You are. I saw it with my own eyes.

-You didn't see anything, and even if you did, it's my life. I know what I am,  Chaerin .

-And you are still proud?

She sneered.

-Yes, of everything I have today.

-You have nothing!

-I have a lot more than you! I heard that you are talking to Jinki again, are you letting yourself be fooled by what he says?

-And what if I am?

-Are you crazy, mother? Have you forgotten that the fault of this family's misery was his?

-It's your fault!

No, that was too much. She was defending the man who mistreated her for years, who left her in misery alone with two kids. I felt like crying, my chest burned, but I would be strong enough.

-Mine? Have you forgotten how much he beat you? That he left us in misery?

She stared at the floor, taking a deep breath.

-It's to him that you are giving the money, isn't it? Is he forcing you to something? 

I tried to get closer and touched the arm of the woman who seemed to be crying. Yes, she was crying, and even after all of those insults thrown at me, I felt sorry. I didn't want to see her suffer, because I loved her.

-Don't touch me, girl. He's not forcing me to anything, Jinki is helping me.

-Are you serious? You really believe that, mother? He's crazy, a gambling addict! You know that!

I shouted angrily.

-And you are a whore!

I closed my eyes trying to find strength,  Chaerin took all from me. Can you imagine what it's like to hear these things from your own mother? It's painful, the words will gradually eat you alive until you can't take it anymore.

-Enough! Enough! - I shouted in front of her - I won't allow you to talk to me like this! I won't allow you to give my money to that man! If you want to live on the street, go ahead! But go alone, Gowon stays with me, even if I have to take you to justice and take her away from you. And you can be absolutely sure that I will win, because no judge will leave her with a dysfunctional family like this one! I am sick and tired of your  insults, I don't care anymore. If you want to think I'm a whore, go right ahead. I know exactly what I am,  Chaerin ! Now pay close attention... - I got closer to her, staring into her eyes with all the anger and hurt I felt - I can very well pay everything that is delayed here, but I won't support this idea that he helps you, because who helps you the most here is me.

She didn't even say a word, she kept quiet, staring at me as if she was scared with my reaction.

-I will come here every month to see my sister and pay the house rent. And you can't and won't stop me. I am tired of being mistreated when I just want to help you out. I am no longer the silly little girl to whom you can say whatever you want.

-Who do you think you are, girl?

-I am someone much better than you are being right now.

This was a crucial point of all these years. I would never in my life talk to her like this, I wasn't like this. But the situation forced me to be.

- Chaerin ? Where are you?

This could only be the work of fate . The man who I really didn't want to see, had just walked into the room. And when he saw me his body quickly stopped. The atmosphere weighed like a ton, making a thousand memory flashes go through my head. Every moment of agony, his drinking, his cuss words and his violence were present in the memories that I thought to have forgotten.

-Now the circus is complete, right? What a beautiful family...

I sneered.

-Aren't you ashamed to show up here?

-Ashamed of what? You are the one who should be ashamed, right? I heard that the prostitute here is you.

I looked at  Chaerin who remained silent.

-You know nothing, you are just a disgusting worm who inhabits this earth. A damn gambling addict , I abhor being your daughter. And yours too! - I shouted to both of them.

-Get out of here! -  Chaerin shouted.

-When he takes everything away from you again, don't come apologizing to me. I am warning you to get out before it's too late, mother! 

-You know nothing!

-You are the one being blind! Do you want to get beaten up again? Do you want to starve? You can go through all of that but my sister you will not take together. I won't let her be a bitter person like you made me be.

I grabbed my bag, looking one last time at both of them. They were the example of everything that I didn't want to be. I looked at the little girl who cried on the top of the stairs, looking at me.

-I'll come back,  Gowon , I promise.

The girl nodded, and just like that I got out of that place.

As if I was carrying tons on my back, I left that place. Feeling weak, sad. Seeing those two people in front of me was enough to completely ruin my day. How could  Chaerin side with him after everything he did? That only increased my concern about  Gowon , the girl was too young, she hadn't witnessed the acts of violence, but I had. It was all imprinted in my memory.

I walked for a few blocks until I arrived at the subway, I would return home and spend the entire weekend locked up in there. I wasn't in the mood nor did I have patient for anything. In a few hours my quota of kindness had gone to hell.

After a while I got out near the central park, I walked for a bit, trying to clear my head, until I saw "Le Café", the place that  Jinsoul had introduced me a few days ago. I remember her exact words:

"I like to come here to think, and because of it, I always had the desire to go there."

I crossed the street, entering that cozy environment once again. The place wasn't crowded, there were a few people in several tables chatting animatedly. When I got to the counter the man with a slightly big belly was cleaning some frames with black-and-white pictures of Paris. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice my presence.

-Good Morning.

He quickly turned around.

-Good Morning, Miss, can I get you anything?

-A hot chocolate, please.

He smiled and nodded.

-Bibi, honey, a neat hot chocolate for this young lady over here. - he shouted.

-You don't look strange to me.

He said staring at me.

-Ah! I know you! You were here with Jinsoul!

I smiled at the man who seemed happy to see me.

-Yes. I loved your hot chocolate and so I came back again!

-That's great! Do you want a croissant too? They were just made and they are warm. With that sad little face, they will cheer you up.

He could really notice that I was sad without me even saying anything?

-I think they will, yes.

-Of course they will, I'll bring you one, and take that sad look off your  face ,are you fighting with  Jinsoul ? Because if you are, don't worry, every couple has their fights.

The man spoke as he walked away. Couple? He really thought that  Jinsoul and I were a couple?

-Here you go, Miss!

A lady with blonde hair spoke, serving me the hot chocolate and the croissant.

-I hope you like it, excuse me.

The food in that place was really divine, I was in heaven.  Sooman talked with me for  good amount of time, he showed me some pictures of  Jinsoul when she was little beside her dad. The girl was simply gorgeous since childhood.

-I have her as a daughter.

-I imagine,  Sooman .

-Miss Ha?

I heard that more than familiar voice, was  it coincidence or fate? I turned around coming face to face with the woman who seemed surprised to see me there. She was beautiful, as always, she wore her formal clothes, skirt and blouse that looked so good on her.

-Miss  Jung .

-Well, I'll leave you two alone. Jinsoul, fix this, whatever happened, Sooyoung is not well!

I blushed instantly,  Sooman talked as if  Jinsoul and I were fighting.  Jinsoul laughed and sat down. When she looked into my eyes,  Jinsoul became serious, she seemed worried.

-Did something happen?

-No, ma'am, you don't need to worry.

- Sooyoung , can we make a deal?

-Sure.

-While we are outside the company, or better, outside of our working hours, I want you to call me  Jinsoul . Sometimes I need to get out of my tough posture, you know?

I smiled calmly and nodded.

-I'll try.

-Tell me, what happened? Weren't you going to see your family today?

-I already went, ma'am, I mean,  Jinsoul .

-And that's why you are sad like this? Was there any problem?

Was she really worried about me?

-Yeah... Let's say that I don't get along with my parents. Actually, I barely talk to them, but I saw my little sister. And I'm happy about that.

-Family problems, I know how they are. Today I'll have to go to my family's house in Jeju, actually I'm being forced to go.

-Do you have problems with them?

-Not exactly with them... -  Jinsoul sighed - It's complicated.

-I imagine, family is never easy.

-It isn't, and I don't want to go. I don't want to be alone with them.

It was so weird to see her sensitive like this. She didn't even seem the day-to-day  Jinsoul , but like she had said, sometimes she needed to get out of the tough posture.

-If there's anything I can do to help you, I'm here for that.

Jinsoul said nothing, she stared at me for a few minutes. And then made a face of who just had a great idea. 

-Yes, you can help me, Miss Ha!

-I can?

-Of course! You could come to Jeju with me.

-What?

I asked surprised.

-I know it seems crazy, but look, it will be easier if you come with me. I'll say I have a meeting with a supplier on Sunday. And that you came with me, so we'll have to stay in a hotel. It will help me to not stay sleeping there and spend less time with them.

Is  Jinsoul 's parents' house so awful like this? To the point that she wants me to go along with her and give an excuse not to stay?

-I don't know, ma'am. It's your family...

-Please,  Sooyoung . I know, I abuse your goodwill, but you can save my weekend. And I'll save yours, I believe that staying home eating donuts alone is not the best solution.

I let out an amused laugh.

-How do you know I would do that?

-You look like someone who does that. - she said with a broad smile - Am I right?

-Maybe yes, maybe no.

Jinsoul laughed, causing me to laugh as well.

-Are you coming with me? I can ask  Olivia if you want.

I smiled at  her, Jinsoul could be so funny.

-Yes, I'll go with you, but I need to stop by my house first, I need to grab some clothes.

-Right, I'll take you there now. You grab your clothes and we go.

-Perfect! I'll pay and then we can go.

-Okay.

I got up from the chair and went towards the counter. While  Jinsoul was at the table,  Sooman approached her smiling.

-You did a good job, she's happier now. - I heard the man tell  Jinsoul . I felt  Jinsoul's eyes on me, and pretended not to notice. Accepting to go with her this weekend was crazy, but I needed that, I needed to forget my problems, and  Jinsoul Jung was the perfect solution for that.

I left the "Le Café" and saw her leaning against her car. How could she be so breathtaking? I walked slowly towards her, analyzing every detail of that body that I knew really well.

-Ready for our weekend, Miss Ha?

-Yes, I'm ready!


	17. Meeting the family; problems

**Pov Jinsoul**

I looked out the small window of the plane that was passing through the clouds, seeing the beautiful view that it provided me with. It had been a while since I didn't feel completely happy about going to my family's house. Saying this to someone would be the same thing as saying that I don't love them, but I do love them, more than anyone can imagine. Life has many twists and turns and sometimes it stops at the wrong time. Since my childhood a lot of things had changed, my foundations, and my safe haven wasn't as strong as it used to be.

I hated to feel weak or fragile, to feel that at any moment I could break down. That was against my nature, but I felt like this now, just like in all the other times that I visited them. But unlike the other times, now someone would help me get out of it. 

-You have important meetings on Monday.

I heard  Sooyoung's voice beside me. I turned looking at her, she was beautiful even with a sleepy face. I wasn't even caring about what people would say about me for taking  Sooyoung to my parents' house. She was the perfect way out of that place, but I wasn't with her only for that. Miss  Ha in the last few days was my best company, she had a good conversation, and a positive energy. Everything that I needed in my day-to-day. Maybe with her I was different, I felt more relaxed, as if I knew that she wouldn't hurt me.

-I have? With whom?

She continued to slide her fingers on the iPad's screen, seeing the commitments in my schedule.

-With some stakeholders from Brasil. They want to know your services.

-Brasil? Wow, that's great!

-Yes, have you thought? Building a Brazilian branch office?

-I had never thought of that, but it's a good idea. Let's work hard for them, ok?

-Don't worry, ma'am.

Was she never going to lose the habit of calling me "ma'am"? I stared at the young woman with an accusative look.

-What?

-Ma'am?

-I'm sorry,  Jinsoul .

I smiled at her, who returned the smile. And then went back at looking at the device in her hands. I didn't understand what  Sooyoung had to make me feel so at ease with her, to make me feel the will to leave aside all of our professional relationship to simply be her friend.

Friend...

Was that really what I wanted from this woman? I looked at her without letting her notice. I stared at her delicate and heavenly features,  Sooyoung was a sweet woman who enchanted even the hardest of hearts, like mine. There was no doubt that she would be the perfect woman to marry and have beautiful children. Children? Oh my God,  Jinsoul , you need to chill the fuck out.

-Is everything alright?

I heard her speak.

-Yes, I was just thinking.

I smiled at the young woman who nodded, and leaned against her seat closing her eyes.  Sooyoung had such familiar features, I just needed to know with whom.

Hours later we landed at Jeju airport, and as expected, our car was already waiting to take us to my family's house.

-Have you ever been to Jeju?

-Actually no, I didn't have the opportunity. 

-I see that I'll be the opportunity for you to meet many places, Miss  Ha .

Sooyoung smiled shyly, causing me to chuckle.

**Pov Sooyoung**

I was feeling kind of embarrassed.  Jinsoul and I didn't have so much intimacy to the point of spending a weekend together, I knew that this would be the way for her to escape her weekend in family. But despite everything I was happy, happy to be in her presence that made me feel so good.

When we got out from the  airport we saw the parked car with the driver waiting for us. As soon as the man saw  us he picked up our bags and put them inside the car.  Jinsoul was serious at every instant, she only joked once, but nothing too much. The way to her house was made in pure  silence , it was late already but the streets were still busy. Tourists going from one side to the other with their cameras, excited about everything. I looked at  Jinsoul who was quiet, only staring at the landscape through the window. Was she feeling bad? I couldn't understand the reason why visiting her family was so bad like this, she seemed to get along with all of them. Something bothered her a lot, and I'm sure that sharing that with me would be hard.

I was nervous, meeting the Jung family was something that no employee from that company ever did, even though I heard that Jung Minjun was a kind-hearted person. I had never seen him, only heard of him. For some unknown reason he no longer commanded the branch offices of the company for years.

-Are you okay? - I asked her.

-Yes, why?

-You are very quiet.

-Don't worry, Miss  Ha . - she smiled - We arrived!

I took my eyes off  Jinsoul , looking at the house, or better, mansion. The  Jung 's really didn't like to save up on anything when they build their buildings, it was only fair for the biggest real estate company in the country, right? A huge black gate with the letter "J" opened, giving me the view of the enormous mansion. It was to be dazzled by all of this.

-Over the top, right? -  Jinsoul asked smiling.

-Yes, but it's amazing. Your parents aren't going to complain? I mean, because I came with you.

-No,  Sooyoung , don't worry. Trust me, my family is very different from what you are imagining right now.

She said laughing, touching with her pointer finger in my head.

-Do you at least know what I'm imagining?

-I do, you're imagining finding old people dressed in a very formal way, all fancy and arrogants. 

-Wow, you read my thoughts!

Jinsoul let out a laugh that was wonderful to hear. The man stopped the car, and  immediately got out to open the door.

-Welcome, ladies. - the man said bowing.

-Thank you.

Jinsoul and I stopped in front of the huge door of the  Jung mansion. The woman stared at me, took a deep breath and then said:

-Listen, don't be embarrassed. They will think I have something with you, but I'll make it clear to them that we don't, you don't have to worry, ok?

I nodded.

-And another thing, we are going to convince them that we'll stay in a hotel and not here. Act naturally, and anything talk to me. - she was talking too fast.

-Ma'am...

-Everything will be fine, I am sure it will.

- Jinsoul !

She stopped talking the instant that she heard her name.

-Calm down, I'm here with you.

I spoke calmly looking deep into those green eyes that I loved so much.

-Thank you...

For a split second that was no longer the dominant  Jinsoul that I knew. This one had a worried countenance, her eyes were lighter, nervous. I held her hand tightly, passing her strength for her to be able to face whatever it was that caused her fear or agony. Until the door opened and we let go of our hands quickly, but not quick enough to prevent them from seeing us holding hands.

-Jinsoul!

A girl that looked to be around 18 years old hugged her tightly. Throwing herself on  Jinsoul 's arms with all the longing she felt. She had light brown hair, almost blonde, she was very pretty.

-I missed you so much,  Yeojin ...

-I thought you wouldn't come. But I'm very happy that you did! 

The girl said smiling, while she got out from  Jinsoul 's arms, to then stare at me smiling.

-And you, what's your name?

-My name is Ha  Sooyoung .

The young girl shook my hand, and kissed my face, very polite.

-Welcome,  Sooyoung , I'm  Yeojin , let's get in.

If outside the  Jung 's house was amazing, on the inside was much better. It was worthy of a soap opera house, but as weird as it may sound, it had a cozy air, like the perfect family home.

-Mom! Dad! Look who arrived. -  Yeojin shouted as we entered the house, and a woman and a man quickly showed up.

-Sweetie! I'm glad you came!

The woman said approaching  Jinsoul , hugging her tightly. It was beautiful to see how much  Jinsoul 's family missed her, that only increased more my curiosity to know why  Jinsoul didn't like to visit them.

-You look more beautiful every day, baby girl.

Jung Minjun said while hugging Jinsoul. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, returning the hug with the same intensity.

-I missed you, dad...

At that moment we all looked at that scene with our heart in hand. I didn't know why, but they had a beautiful connection.

-I missed you too, baby girl!

Jinsoul smiled, and so did he. Until the man put his eyes on me.

-And you, pretty lady, what's your name?

I smiled, trying to keep all the cool in the world as I was under his gaze.

-My name is Ha Sooyoung, sir.

-Don't call me Sir, it makes me look like an old man. You can call me  Minjun ,  Sooyoung !

-Nice to meet you. - I spoke shyly.

-The pleasure is all  mine, Jinsoul never brought a girlfriend before!

Jinsoul and I widened our eyes instantly. I was sure that I blushed violently.

-Dad,  Sooyoung works with me, she's my secretary.

The man stared at  Jinsoul as if he didn't believe in absolutely anything.

-I didn't know that that was the name given nowadays. But okay!

-Minjun, don't embarrass the girl, please. -  Jinsoul's mother spoke - My name is  Juhyun , welcome, honey.

-Pleasure, ma'am.

-You arrived in time for dinner. Let's go?

Yeojin invited. I looked at  Jinsoul who nodded.  So we all went to the dining room. The house was enormous, on its light walls there were a lot of beautiful paintings, with luxurious and sophisticated furniture, whoever decorated it had good taste.

-Do you like it,  Sooyoung ? I mean, the decoration.

Yeojin asked smiling while walking beside me.

-Yes, it's all gorgeous.

-I decorated it myself, every detail.

-You have great taste, Miss  Jung .

-Whoa, whoa! Simply Yeojin. Not "Miss Jung", leave these formalities to the old people like my mom and dad.

-I heard that,  Yeojin !

Juhyun spoke louder ahead.

\-----

We all sat at the table, Minjun obviously sat at the head like a good family man. On his right side  Juhyun and  Yeojin , and on his left side  Jinsoul and I. Unlike what I imagined, the table wasn't replete with several types of silverware and crystal glasses. Everything was simple and beautiful.

-How are things in  Seoul ,  Jinsoul ?

Minjun asked while he cut into pieces his rare steak.

-Everything is under control, dad, business is going perfectly well. We closed an important contract a few days ago with the construction of six buildings in the northern state.

-That is wonderful! Six? I'm so proud! It hasn't even been a year since I put you on the presidency.

Jinsoul smiled.

-Miss  Ha was a big help, she put me on top of all the affairs of Jung's Industry in just a few days.

I blushed immediately, why did  Jinsoul have to talk of me like  this? And here? I felt  Minjun 's eyes on me, as if he was analyzing me.

-That's wonderful, Miss  Ha , that means you know the company very well, yes?

-Like the back of her hand, dad. This woman knows everything!

-Oh no, I only know because I'm the presidency's secretary.

-I like to work with people like this, they always rise in life.

-Are you really going to talk about work?

Yeojin grumbled from the other side, making  Minjun and  Jinsoul laugh.

-Where is  Yuta ?

-He didn't show up here today, he went out last night. He's probably at his girlfriend's house. -  Juhyun spoke.

-Your brother doesn't change. Yesterday I caught him in high school fighting with a classmate. 

Minjun grumbled while he ate. I felt  Jinsoul become serious, without moving a muscle. I looked at  Juhyun and  Yeojin who at the same instant stood quiet.

-Honey,  Yuta is not a kid anymore. He's not even in high school anymore.

Juhyun spoke while caressing her husband's hand that was looking at her confused.

-Are you sure? I went to pick him up from high school yesterday.

-I am, baby,  Yuta is already 23 years old.

I was a bit lost, how come he didn't know about his son? And why was  Jinsoul so uncomfortable?

-23? Already? We are old, honey! -  Minjun spoke laughing. 

Jinsoul quickly stood up from the table, scaring all of us.

-I'm going to the bathroom! - she said leaving.

I looked at  Yeojin and  Juhyun who had a sad look and  Minjun was tranquil. I knew that  Jinsoul hadn't gone to the bathroom, I thought about going after her and help her, but I wasn't sure if that was what she needed.

-So,  Sooyoung , you are  Jinsoul's secretary?

-Yes, I'm her new secretary.

-She's too annoying, right? Too bossy! -  Yeojin said laughing.

-Not really, until now  Jinsoul and I get along very well.

-You make a beautiful couple too!

- Minjun , honey!

-What? I'm just saying the truth. Tell me child, where are you from?

The man asked politely.

-I was born in Busan, and came to Seoul with my family.

-Wow! I knew that that beauty was familiar! We are also from Busan, you know? And we moved to Seoul as well.

-Of that I really didn't know.

-Don't worry, you'll know of a lot of things until you leave.

Dinner went peacefully after that little situation, that until now I hadn't understood.  Jinsoul returned to the table, quieter than before, her discomfort was noticeable. But  Juhyun and  Yeojin at all instants made us feel completely at home. After dinner we all sat on the living room's couch in an entertaining conversation.  Yeojin was a very intelligent and communicative girl, she had  mature and interesting ideas.  Juhyun was very calm, down to earth, and at every instant she was taking care of  Minjun , who by the way was watching a basketball game on TV.

-Sunday we'll make dad's birthday party!

-What? Party? Really?

Jinsoul grumbled in a bad mood.

-Yes, we'll make a more intimate dinner that you and  Sooyoung are required to come!

- Yeojin , we are not in a party mood!

- Jinsoul , stop. Try to understand that life goes on. He's fine, you need to be too.

-You don't understand, and never will understand, young lady!

The two sisters were arguing in front of me until  Jinsoul stared at me coldly. I knew that her anger wasn't towards me, but that look gave me chills.

-Let's go to a hotel, now.

I just nodded and  Jinsoul walked away.

-No, stay here,  Sooyoung .

-I'm sorry,  Yeojin , but I have to go with your sister.

-Relax, she'll stay too.  Jinsoul is just going through a difficult problem, you know? She doesn't accept our father's disease.

Yeojin spoke sadly staring at her sister from across the room.

-Disease?

-Yes, we found out a while ago that he has Alzheimer's. And due to that, the doctor advised that he left work. It was hard for everyone, but for  Jinsoul it was worse, she always had him as her role model. And to know that this disease is only going to get worse, leaves her like this, fragile.

Now everything had been explained, since our day at the "Le Café" I noticed that  Jinsoul spoke of her father with so much pride. She had him as the best of all, and he really seemed to be. Jung  Minjun besides being a great business man, he seemed to be a great father. Unlike mine of course. But I understood the reason why she avoided being with them, maybe it was healthier for  Jinsoul's mind to keep the image of  Minjun as he was before, and not like he was now. Maybe tonight she really needed to be away from this house.

-That's really very hard.

-Yes, the first months were very complicated. Dad didn't accept in any way his disease, he said that he had a big job to fulfill with our company and its branch offices. My brother  Yuta never had the vocation to be a business man, you know? It was when  Jinsoul after all the heartbreak decided to be the new almighty and command everything.

-You are fine with it? With her commanding everything? - I asked curiously.

-Yes, she's the best person for the job.  Jinsoul is like the feminine and prettier version of my dad.

Yeojin laughed weakly.

-But she's very sad about it all, and she hasn't been able to get over it. Family reunions are always like this. Tense.

-I imagine, I have never seen her like this before. She's always so strong and reserved.

-Yes, but she let her guard down with you, right?

-What?

I looked at her confused, making her smile shyly.

-She's more open with you than she has ever been with anyone else that's not family.

-Me? No,  Yeojin ,  Jinsoul is my boss. I don't meddle in her private business.

I quickly spoke.

- Sooyoung ,  Jinsoul never ever brought a woman here before. Not girlfriends, nor secretaries and neither her ex fiancée.

-Never?

-Never!  Jinsoul learned from my dad to never mix personal life with work. I don't know what came over her to bring you here, let's say that she doesn't let anyone from the outside enter her personal life.

The girl whispered. I don't know what  Jinsoul would think of  Yeojin telling me all of her weaknesses in that moment, but  surely she wouldn't like. I stared at the woman who talked in a low tone with her father who was sitting on his soft armchair and seemed to be having fun watching a game. She stared at him, analyzing every detail. It was touching the way she looked at him.

-I'm going now, daddy.

-No, sweetie, stay here in our house. This is your house too, and I bet that Miss  Ha wants to stay, right?

-We already booked a hotel.

-Well, cancel the reservation. Jo already put the bags in each room with my orders, and you are staying. - the man spoke decided. 

Jinsoul didn't say anything, just smiled weakly.

-Right, I'll stay then, Mr.  Jung .

-Great! I'm still in charge here, young lady.

-I know you are, dad.

Jinsoul got up and walked towards me, taking me to one of the house's balconies, which was facing the sea. The night was beautiful, the waves clashed violently in the middle of the darkness. We stood quiet for a few seconds, only listening to the sound of the sea, when I decided to speak.

-If you want I can go to a hotel.

-Don't even think about it, if I'm staying, you're staying with me.

-I don't want to disturb.

-Please,  Sooyoung , stay. If you  want I won't stop you, but I'm asking you to stay with me.

- Jinsoul ...

I looked deep into her eyes, and they had a different bright from the normal. They weren't proud or happy, they were sad.

-I'll stay, ok? I'll stay here until the day you need me to.

-Thank you, and I'm sorry. I know that I'm being annoying, but it's just that they...

-They are wonderful, ma'am, your family is beautiful, you shouldn't stay like this.

-You don't understand,  Ha .

Jinsoul spoke turning her gaze away from mine.

-Maybe I don't understand, but if you need me I'll be here.

I said in the  most sincere way that I could.  Jinsoul stared at me again, staying in pure silence.

-Can I ask you something?

That question made my heart race just by hearing it.

-Of course, you can.

-Give me a hug,  Sooyoung ?

I could melt with that simple request. She wanted my hug, only mine. I took a deep breath, trying to make my heart calm down inside my chest. I didn't say anything, I just approached her slowly, until I felt her arms wrap around me tightly. In that moment a kind of comforting relief took over me.  Jinsoul had such a good  hug, it could make you completely forget the outside world. I closed my eyes, trying to prolong that moment the maximum as possible. It was a situation that I knew it wouldn't happen frequently, because in that moment  Jinsoul was fragile and in need of a shoulder to lean on. Unlike our day-to-day, where I only saw the strong and dominant woman who attracted me so much. 

I felt her paced breath against me, her warm body wrapping me tenderly. Why did she have to be so marvelous? Why did she have to make me like her even more? If it wasn't exactly with me that she wanted to have something. I tried to stop thinking and just enjoy that moment, until I heard her damn phone ringing.

Jinsoul let me go, to then take out her phone from her pocket. She stared at me with a shy smile and then answered it, putting the call on speaker mode:

\ -Where are you, bitch? I knocked on your door and you are not here.

I let out an amused laugh.

-I told you that I was coming to my parents' house in Jeju, remember?

-That's true, I had forgotten. You could've remembered me. -  Jungeun spoke pretending to be angry.

-How would I know that you have memory problems, Jungeun?

-I don't, okay? I have really good memories!

-Only if it's from your dates with all those women.

Jinsoul spoke laughing on the phone. I just looked at that funny situation between them, laughing every now and then. 

-Who is laughing there? You are with someone, aren't you? You sneaky!

Jinsoul laughed out loud to then answer:

-Shut up, idiot, I am a decent person. Miss  Ha is here with me.

-What are you doing with my woman in your parents' house? Don't covet!

I blushed violently, and  Jinsoul held in a laugh.

- Jungeun , maybe I have forgotten to tell you that the phone is on speaker mode. 

-You are really a bitch! Hi,  Sooyoung , don't mind  Jinsoul , Ok? She's crazy. Don't fall for her harassment.

-Hello, Miss Kim. - that was all I said.

-Your voice is beautiful even on the phone, Jesus  Sooyoung , I'm going to marry you.

-You are not going to marry Miss Ha,  Jungeun , I wouldn't let that happen.

-You don't have to meddle,  Jung . And don't even fall in love with her, I saw her first!

In that instant  Jinsoul and I looked at each other, and for the first time I saw the woman blush. She cleared her throat a few times to pull herself together.

-Are you already sleepy or drunk? We'll talk later, ok? Bye, Lippie.

-Lots of kisses, hottie. And this wasn't for you,  Jinsoul .

The call ended and  Jinsoul put the phone back in her pocket, still embarrassed with what  Jungeun had spoken. /

-Just ignore her, ok? I think you were able to realize by now that  Jungeun is not right in the head.

-Relax. Everything is okay.

-Ok, I'm going to take you to your room then.

I only nodded.  Jinsoul led me up the stairs to the huge corridor of the  Jung mansion until the bedroom where I would stay. We stopped in front of the door in pure silence.

-If you need anything just call me, ok? Thank you again for coming with me,  Sooyoung .

-I already said you don't need to thank me, I'm glad to have come.

Jinsoul smiled.

-I'm glad you came with me.

-Great then, I promise to try to make your weekend better.

-I don't doubt that, good night,  Sooyoung .

-Good Night,  ma'a ... I mean,  Jinsoul .

Jinsoul smiled and walked away, letting me look at her until disappear in that vast corridor. Today had been totally different , there was no company, there was no Yves. There was only Jinsoul and Sooyoung, and wherever this would lead, I would go until the end. I would make her approach me, but the real me.


	18. A Good Day

**Pov Sooyoung**

You know when you are sleeping and wake up with a different energy? A good energy? That's how I woke up today, stretching in the huge bed feeling all my muscles more relaxed than usual. I opened my eyes looking around the room where I had slept, it was big, luxurious and at the same time comfortable. I confess that I was still very tired, I rolled over in bed several times thinking about everything about Jinsoul's life. Imagining how hard it was being for her to face her father's disease. 

From the little I knew Alzheimer was incurable, and it only got worse with time. Minjun was too young to have such evil, but unfortunately he does. The man seemed happy, so far I only saw smiles on his face. Juhyun and Yeojin seemed to be conformed to live with the disease. Only for Jinsoul it was more complicated, and I could even understand.

Last night had really left her too fragile, I remember exactly the sad glow of her eyes as she stared at me, it was heartbreaking to see her like that. But what really left me surprised was the request for a hug. Does Jinsoul consider me a friend? Or did that only happened because she was in her worst moment?

No...

Jinsoul wasn't like that, I saw her as fully determined and sincere person, and to imagine her in another way was too hard for my head. But then, what did she expect from me? Maybe nothing, only a friendship. It was clear that Jinsoul kneeled at Yves's feet, or better, at my feet. But it wasn't like that that I wanted her. I wanted her, I wanted to feel her affection, I wanted to be cared for, loved. But at that level I hadn't gotten in.

Yves conquered Jinsoul with the body, the desire. And I? What had I done? Nothing. What had I conquered in Jinsoul?

I got up from bed leaving all those ideas behind. Thinking about so many things would leave me confused. So I had made a decision. I would make this weekend something special, I wouldn't worry about Yves, or with the fact that Jinsoul was my boss. Like she had asked, we would only be Jinsoul and Sooyoung. Nothing more.

After a hot bath, I put on a pair of jeans, ripped in the knees, and a gray blouse that left my stomach showing. My hair was loose and slightly wavy. I looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the room, by now everyone should already be at the table for breakfast. 

I descended the stairs without making a noise, I heard some laughter coming from outside that I guessed to be from Minjun and Yeojin. They weren't in the dining room, through the huge window I saw them outside sitting at the table, eating breakfast. I approached them slowly. 

-Let's say that I believe that she's not, but she should, she's very beautiful.

Minjun said to Jinsoul. Were they talking about me? Jinsoul let out a laugh at Minjun, throwing a little bread at him.

-Wasting food is a sin. Good Morning everyone.

I said as I approached the table. They all quickly looked at me, leaving me embarrassed. Jinsoul stared at me from head to toe as if she was analyzing every detail in me.

-Good Morning, Sooyoung! - Yeojin said excitedly.

-See, Jinsoul? Sooyoung is even religious.

-Dad!

Jinsoul nudged him.

-Good Morning, Sooyoungie, sit with us. - Jinsoul said smiling.

Sooyoungie? I had won a nickname from Jinsoul? Dammit! Stop being a silly little girl, Sooyoung, it's just a name. I smiled shyly, and approached her, there were two chairs, one beside Yeojin and the other beside Jinsoul, I walked further away from that woman. 

-Here, by my side.

Her tone was calm and at the same time decided. I sat beside her, receiving a beautiful smile.

-Did you sleep well? - she whispered while pouring me coffee.

I looked at her, seeing her light green eyes, they weren't sad like last night, they were happy, maybe.

-Yes, I slept very well, and you?

-I slept very well too. Today we are going out, right?

-We are? I asked confused.

-Sure, Yeojin is preparing my dad's birthday party for tomorrow and she wants us to help her pick up some things. I didn't want to go but she doesn't take a "no" for an answer.

I looked at Yeojin who sent me a smile.

-That's a family thing.

Jinsoul smiled at me, probably causing another stupid smile on my face.

-It must be! Do you want a croissant? I didn't make them but they are great.

She said grabbing the small basket where were the croissants that had an amazing smell.

-Do you want to make me fat?

-That's impossible.

-You should try, Sooyoung, they are really delicious. - Minjun spoke taking a bite out of one.

-I took her to "Le Café", dad, and guess what, she loved it!

Minjun smiled.

-It wasn't for less, baby girl, that place is divine, tomorrow when I go to work at the company I'll stop by.

-Dad... - Jinsoul began.

-What? I can buy you one, and then we go to the company. I have a million problems to solve.

Dammit, a negative point. Minjun had had another memory lapse, I just placed one hand over Jinsoul's trying to tell her that everything was fine. She looked at me, took a deep breath and to my surprise she just nodded. She didn't go into a bad mood nor grumbled.

-Good Morning, good morning family.

A tall boy with dark hair and frowzy clothes spoke as he approached the table.

-You finally showed up, Yuta, I thought that you had already moved into Choerry's house.

Yeojin spoke while typing on her phone.

-Not yet, but maybe one day. Sis! What a miracle to have your majestic presence here.

Jinsoul arched one brow, giving a fake smile to the boy who bowed at her in reverence.

-The prodigal son returns home.

-Always, right?

-Of course.

The boy grabbed a glass of juice, and sat at the table to then look at me.

-Well, well. Unpublished facts, Jinsoul brought her girlfriend to meet the family?

-This is Ha Sooyoung, Jinsoul's secretary at the company, my son. - Juhyun spoke, serving the boy with small breads.

-You date your secretary?

-No, Yuta, Sooyoung and I aren't dating.

This was getting annoying. Jinsoul's brother was the typical troublemaker. By his words and appearance, he cared little for others. 

-Great then, the road is clear. Good Morning, Miss... Ha, right? 

-Yes. - that was all I said.

Jinsoul got up from the table, to lean down and whisper in my ear:

-Have you finished?

Feeling her breath against my skin made my entire body shiver. I stared at her, and now she seemed rather irritated.

-Yes, I have.

-Let's go then, I don't want to stay here.

I nodded and got up from the chair.

-But already? You didn't even let me get to know your secretary, sis. Stop being selfish.

His tone was provocative and mocking.

-You don't have to know her, and let alone speak with her. Let's go, Sooyoung.

-Excuse me, good morning Mr. and Mrs. Jung.

Minjun and Juhyun smiled, and I walked away. I walked behind Jinsoul who left stomping into the house.

-Let's go? - Yeojin approached us.

Jinsoul huffed, putting her hands on her waist with a mean face.

-Geez, what happened? - Yeojin asked confused.

-Yuta, ironical and provocative as always!

-Jinsoul, you know how he is. I don't know why you still get all worked up about it!

Jinsoul was in pure rage. Maybe she didn't like her brother so much.

-Are we going or not?

-We are going to take Sooyoung to see the island. Tomorrow we'll take care of everything for dad's birthday party.

-Fine by me. You are going to love it, Sooyoungie!

-Sooyoungie? - Jinsoul asked, making me laugh.

-Yes, I imagine that’s her nickname, right?

-Yes, Yeojin. You nailed it.

-See? - she said smugly - I'll grab my bag and we can go.

The girl walked away, leaving us alone.

-Please don't take into account all the intimacy, ok?

-Relax, it's okay.

-I'll take you to some really cool places today, Miss Ha.

-Are you going to discount something from my salary? For the tour?

Jinsoul let out a relaxed laugh.

-I'll think about it. Do you really want to go with this outfit?

I looked at her confused, wondering what was wrong with my clothes. 

-Something wrong?

-No! On the contrary, you look stunning, Sooyoung. I mean it...

One minute for an awkward silence between us.

-Fuckboys will be all over you dressed so beautifully like this. - she grumbled, making me smile.

If I didn't know how crazy Jinsoul was for Yves, I might even think that her attitude was pure jealousy. But it would be crazy of me to think such thing. So I just smiled. Within minutes we were already in the streets. Jinsoul at every instant told stories about her and about the places where we passed by. It was good to know more of her, of her story and her life itself. She could be so different from the arrogant businesswoman that everyone imagined her to be. 

-Jinsoul! Today there's a mega game, we could take Sooyoung to watch it.

Yeojin gave the idea. Jinsoul seemed to be thinking as she drove her car.

-I don't think Sooyoung wants to go to a game, Yeojin.

-If it depends on me it's okay, we go, no problems.

I spoke calmly. Jinsoul looked at me and smiled.

-Are you sure? You do know how crowded it gets, right Miss Ha?

-Yes, Miss Jung. I know.

-Do you always treat each other so formally like this?

Yeojin asked from the backseat of the car, causing a relaxed laugh.

-Sometimes, yes, I like Sooyoung's surname. - Jinsoul spoke staring at me.

-Is this serious? Or are you kidding?

-I'm being very serious. I like the sound of Miss Ha's .

The atmosphere had become tense. Our gazes crossed with certain mischievousness, and I wasn't sure if it was with this intention that Jinsoul had spoken. 

-Well, let's go to the game? The game should start in half an hour.

In exactly twenty minutes the three of us were going through the huge crowd that entered the game' place. Jinsoul walked in the front, leading us through the best way, and Yeojin made us get into the spirit, we bought snapbacks and jerseys, which suited Jinsoul really well. She was wearing light jeans that outlined her curves perfectly well, a blue jersey with the name of the team and a snapback. I literally never thought that I would ever see her like this.

-I found seats up there, come on.

Jinsoul spoke louder due to the big noise, the woman held my hand pulling me through the crowd. She was right, I had no idea of how much that place was crowded. We walked with some difficulty until we arrived at our seats.

-Finally! - she spoke sitting down.

-What heat is this, God?! - Yeojin spoke as she fanned herself.

I sat next to Jinsoul, cussing inwardly the heat that made this morning. Luckily I was wearing light clothing despite being dark, however jeans. As soon as I crossed my legs beside Jinsoul, her eyes immediately landed on me. I knotted the hem of the team jersey, leaving my stomach completely showing, but I wouldn't care, I would prove to Jinsoul that it wasn't only Yves who knew how to seduce.

-Jesus, this is not working! - Jinsoul spoke taking her eyes off my legs, and fanning herself with the pamphlet she had received.

I held in a laugh, turning my snapback backwards.

-The game is about to start. - Yeojin informed.

-Do you want something to drink? You seem to be hot. 

Jinsoul spoke staring at me, was it madness or was she eating me with her eyes?

-Yes I do.

-You look beautiful, Sooyoung.

-You too, Jinsoul.

She smiled and got up to get the drinks. Yeojin who was beside her just casted us a mischievous smile. Jinsoul soon returned with soda and popcorn. The game was pretty animated, the place was sold out . It was without a doubt exciting. And the Jung family definitely loved that kind of game because both understood everything and some more. Jinsoul time or another explained me some pitches, and laughed at my lack of knowledge on the subject. I was good, and she seemed very happy to be here, she laughed a lot. 

-I had already forgotten how good it is to watch a game like this.

-You should have more fun, leave work aside for a few hours.

-I can't,  Sooyoung , I am alone and I have a lot of commitments. 

-That can be paused  for a moment of rest. It does wonders to the mind, you know? 

-I bet it does. I'll leave you in charge of that. 

I didn't understand, but I just nodded. We paid attention back to the game, which luckily the team that  Jinsoul and  Yeojin liked had won. We left the place in pure joy. It was so weird to meet this more relaxed side of her, but it was being wonderful. 

After there I met the island. Jinsoul and Yeojin were great guides. We took a lot of pictures, against  Jinsoul's wishes of course. She hated to take pictures, without reason of course, the Jung family had an outstanding beauty. 

-I spoke to mom, and she said that we should have lunch at home. Dad wants to spend more time with you,  Jinsoul . 

Yeojin said getting in the car. 

-Alright, we are going home. Then I'll take you to meet the rest, Sooyoung. The woman spoke gently, making me smile. 

\----

After a cold bath in that hellish heat, I wore a long white skirt with lace details and a huge slit in the thigh. On the upper body, a blouse of the same color with long sleeves but loose, it also left part of my stomach showing. I wanted something light, soft. I just wanted to be  Sooyoung . 

-You look wonderful, Sooyoung! Yeojin said when she found me in the middle of the corridor. 

-Thank you, where is  Jinsoul ? 

-She's talking with dad in the balcony. Let's go there? 

I just nodded, being guided by the girl to where  Jinsoul was. Getting there, she smiled broadly as soon as she put her eyes on me, they were evaluative and curious. 

-Do you always dress in such a beautiful way?  Minjun asked, making me blush. 

-No, Sir, I just dressed normally. 

- Jinsoul , you are a lucky woman! 

-Dad... - she whispered. 

-What? You have a beautiful secretary. When l was working, your mother didn't let me have beautiful secretaries. That's why they were always old with one foot in the grave. 

We let out a fun laugh at the man. 

-It's true, you can ask her. 

-What are you talking about me? 

Juhyun asked as she served the table along with Lili.

-I was remembering my secretaries with them. 

-They all were very well interviewed by me. She said making us laugh. 

-I see that I was lucky then. -  Jinsoul said with her eyes on me, making me blush. 

The lunch was peaceful, we were on the balcony of the huge seaside mansion talking about various subjects. It was getting late and the sea breeze made everything more refreshing.  Jinsoul's family surely was very different from what I imagined. From what I know they came from a humble origin and that was shown in the simplicity of Minjun and Juhyun, and it obviously didn't interfere at all in the high society conduct in which they lived. They were always very friendly. 

-Are you finding it awful? I heard  Jinsoul speak. 

-What? 

-Staying here, I promised that I would take you to see the island. 

-Don't worry, the goal is that you spend time with your family, besides, love talking to them. 

-Really? She asked surprised. 

-Really, Miss  Jung . - I spoke faking formalities. 

- Jinsoul , don't start with "Miss  Jung " this weekend,  Sooyoung . 

-As you wish. 

-Perfect, Miss  Ha . 

-You can and I can't? - I asked faking annoyance. 

-Yes, I'm the boss here. 

-No, we are outside  Jung 's Industry, here we are just  Sooyoung and  Jinsoul . 

-You are too clever. 

-I know. I winked at her, which made her smile. 

-I thought that we could go for a walk on the beach. What do you think, Yeojin? 

-It's a great idea! 

-Really? I always wanted to go there!  Jinsoul smiled. 

-Well then, let's go! Like now!

-I'm going to stay, ok? -  Yeojin spoke quickly. 

-But why? 

-I need to meet a friend now, but go with  Sooyoung . 

-But  Yeojin ... 

-Shush! Enjoy, sis! 

Jinsoul and I didn't understand the reason why she didn't want to go. But it didn't take even an hour and we were already parked next to  beach, the place was simply gorgeous. We walked across the whole extension where there were several kids playing around, some adults taking pictures of their families, and friends near the huge Ferris wheel of the place. 

-This place is wonderful! 

-You like it?

-Of Course! You don't? 

-I love it, Sooyoung, when I was younger my parents always brought us here. I, Yuta and Yeojin played a lot in these games they make here. 

-You are a beautiful family. 

-You think? She asked with a confused look, while putting her hands in her pockets. 

-I'm sure,  Jinsoul . 

We stood in silence for a few minutes, only walking towards the beach.  Jinsoul was the first to get to the  sand , kindly helping me take my flat sandals off my feet. 

-Nothing better than bare feet in the sand. She said taking her black combat boots off. 

-You are absolutely right.  Jinsoul stood up quickly, extending a hand to me. 

-Let’s go? One walk only, I promise to not go far away. 

-Deal! 

We were far away enough from the pier to have a wonderful view of it. The sun was setting at that time, the view was simply breathtaking. The sky had an orange coloration, with spaced clouds, leaving only the vague drawings in that immensity. 

-This sunset is definitely going in my ranking as one of the best.  Jinsoul spoke sitting on the sand, dropping her shoes aside. 

-You have a ranking? - I asked joining her. 

-I have, and this is in second place. In first place is the one that I saw with my dad and my grandma. It was amazing, and it was here, you know? 

-Really? 

-Yes, in this same place that we are now. 

-How do you know that it's exactly here? -I asked in challenge, making  Jinsoul smile. 

-I simply know, Sooyoung. I feel it, it's an important place, I always came here with them until my grandma died, of course. I had never brought anyone here before. 

I took a deep breath, feeling my heart weaken. Why did she have to be so wonderful? 

-Why did you bring me? - I asked without thinking. 

-I don't know, something told me that I had to bring you here, Miss  Ha . 

-Something? She nodded. -I don't know what to say. Can I be happy with that? - I asked. Jinsoul smiled while staring at me. Her hair was a bit disheveled due to the sea breeze, her eyes were in a lighter tone, calm and cozy. 

-If you think it's good, yes. You can. 

-It's good, yes. 

-Great then, but tell me a little about you. By now you know a lot about me, and I don't know so much about you.  Why were you sad yesterday? - she asked while drawing something in the sand. 

I took a deep breath, remembering yesterday, I looked away from her eyes, just appreciating the twilight that happened there, the sun had already set, leaving room only for the brightness of the stars that night. 

-It's complicated. 

-I can understand... - she said softly. 

-I don't have a family like yours,  Jinsoul . I don't have parents who love me, who take care of me, who worry about me. She stood quiet, only staring at me. -I don't talk to my mother for years, and let alone with the man who claims to be my father. 

-And why? 

-She hates me, and I don't even want to see him. 

-What happened between you two? 

-You probably don't want to  know, I'm not going to fill your head with my problems. - I spoke lowering my head.  Jinsoul got even closer to me, staying right beside me. 

-I do, I want to get to know you,  Sooyoung . I looked into her eyes, and they seemed so sincere, they transmitted me so much trust. 

-My father left us very early, left us in an endless misery. We spent days without having anything to eat because of him and his gambling addiction. He sold everything, everything we had for gambling. He would come home drunk at dawn, breaking everything with fury for having lost it all. And sometimes he would even beat my mother, you know? 

I closed my eyes when I remembered those moments, trying to control the urge to cry. 

-I saw so many things that I would do anything to forget. But then one day he left for good, and we really were with nothing. I couldn't handle anymore seeing my mother and my sister in that situation, so I looked for a job, and got some money, but my mother didn't like the job, and she said several things to me. Things that I will never be able to forget one day. But I still continued, I left home and promised my sister Gowon that I would return for her. It was when I started working at Jung's Industry, and I met Olivia and Haseul, and with the money that I started earning we rented an apartment, and the rest I sent for my mother and sister every month. And everything was working, you know? 

Jinsoul nodded, her forehead was furrowed, maybe trying to understand everything. Or part of everything, I could never tell her what  job had been, even feeling that at that moment she would forgive me for everything. 

-And you went back to see them yesterday? 

I nodded, wiping the tears that insisted on falling. 

-I received an eviction letter for my mother, so I went to check what had happened because every month I send them enough money for the house. And when I got  there I saw my sister. Ah,  Jinsoul , she was so beautiful and big. 

I said remembering Gowon, feeling a pang in my heart for having her far away from me. 

-We talked for a few hours until my mother arrived, and as expected she hurt me again, she mistreated me like I was nothing. 

-What a bitch. -  Jinsoul said without even realizing- I'm sorry, but I have no  other word for it.

-Don't worry. It's fine. Maybe you're right. He was there too, with her. 

-Your father? 

-The same, Ha Jinki. He already messed her head again, and I'm sure that's him that's been taking all the money. 

-You can't leave things like that,  Sooyoung . - her tone was angry. 

-I can't do anything, Jinsoul. The only solution would be to take Gowon from there. It's only with her that I worry, but I don't know how I can do this. 

-Well, I do, don't worry. I have some friends who are lawyers, and most certainly, they will make it happen. 

-No, I can't accept it. 

Jinsoul stared at me serious. 

-You can't accept that your sister lives with them, that is what you can't accept,  Sooyoung . She deserves a home, a real home with love and care, and there's no one better than you to give her that. 

I had no more control, I could only cry, thinking about everything that I had lived, in all the humiliations and contempt. I couldn't let the same happen to Gowon, no, I couldn't. I raised my head, staling at Jinsoul who stared at me with a worried countenance. 

-Thank you,  Jinsoul . 

She didn't say anything, only hugged me tightly. 

Maybe I had never felt like I feel right now. I wanted to understand how  Jinsoul was able to leave me like this, mesmerized, with the nerves on alert at every instant, with that butterflies in stomach cliche. What was it about her? That turned my world upside down, that made me do crazy things. Damn, I was lost. Lost in those eyes that time or another stared at me curious, that relaxed smile in the middle of our simpler conversations. Lost in the desire that she made me feel, in her body, and in her hands when they touched me. In her lips that kissed me with desire under the night's disguise. Oh  Sooyoung ! There were absolutely no more doubts, I was lost, but hopelessly lost in love with Jung Jinsoul. 

-I have an idea!  Jinsoul exclaimed, staring at me with a broad smile. 

-What idea? 

-Let's continue with our walk? It's getting late, and I still want to take you to meet the central part of the island. I don't want to see you sad, ok? I promise that I will help you with Gowon, and I'll want to meet her. 

She spoke getting up, and wiping the sand from her pants. 

-Look how I look, my eyes are probably red. Let's go home. 

-Stop being lazy, Sooyoung. You'll love it! I guarantee you, I'm your guide this weekend, and the tour of Jeju is not over yet, missy. You still look beautiful, I assure you. 

-Is this gonna cost me a lot? - I asked playing along. 

-Maybe a few years of slave work at  Jung 's Industry. I let out a laugh with her. 

-That is not good! 

-Now it's too late, no one told you to accept spending the weekend with me! You know how annoying I am. 

-You are not... 

-But I'll be now, so let's go, please. 

It was really cute how excited she was to take me to this place, wouldn't deny her request, especially because most of the time  Jinsoul didn't ask. She ordered like a good businesswoman and president.  Jinsoul extended her hand to me and helped me get up. 

After a few minutes in the car we arrived at one of the biggest parks in  Jeju . It was beautiful, and somewhat busy this night. 

-We can buy something to eat if you want, and sit somewhere to see the movie. What do you think?  Jinsoul sometimes seemed to read my thoughts. 

-Really? 

-Of course! I confess that I always like to come to outdoor theaters. But I never came accompanied. 

-Well, here I am. - I said smiling. 

-Perfect, sit in that place, there's some blankets that they deliver here, I'll get something for us to eat and I'll join you. 

Jinsoul spoke and quickly walked away, I looked around noticing how much of a couple program that was. I sat on the blanket that was on the soft grass, the movie had already started. Around there were families, sitting all together watching the movie that would probably be a romance, some couples were hugged amid fondles, causing a tiny hint of envy for wanting to be like this with her. 

-I'm back,  Sooyoung . 

I heard  Jinsoul 's voice, and she carefully sat beside me. In her hands a medium bucket of popcorn that smelled divinely well, and a bag with some candies and soda. How old were we? 

-I feel like a kid eating so much crap like this. - I said smiling at her. 

-Me too! But it's only fair, it's been awhile since I didn't eat these things. 

-Seriously? Well, I always eat it, I'll get fat one of these days. - I whispered.  Jinsoul arched a brow. 

- Sooyoung , with all due respect. You are anything but fat. I let out a laugh at her who smiled. 

We were in the  back, most people were closer to the screen. Around us there were only two couples amid caresses. I quickly glanced at  Jinsoul who was focused on the movie. How could she be so beautiful? Dammit! It wasn't enough for her to drive me crazy with all the fire she had when she met with Yves, she still had to be kind and sweet with  Sooyoung . Our closeness was being so surreal,  Jinsoul wasn't an open person with other; she didn't let anyone inhabit in her personal world. But with me she was different, I just didn't know why. 

I shook my head trying to stop those thoughts and focus on the movie that seemed to be really good. 

-Is everything okay? 

No, everything was not okay, I liked her too much to stay like this. 

-Yes, I was just thinking. 

-Can I know about what? - she whispered to not disturb the people around us. 

-About how this here is being good. 

Jinsoul stood quiet,  only with her eyes on mine. To then open a smile. 

-I'm going to tell you a secret.  Jinsoul got closer, sitting right next to me, and leaned in to speak in my ear. -I am also loving this here. 

She whispered softly in my ear, making all the hairs on my body stand on end. I lowered my head and smiled. 

-Do you mind if I lay my head on your lap? I don't want to seem abused, but since I am... 

-There's no problem, you can lie down.  Jinsoul quickly put aside some things, and accommodated herself on the floor, putting her head on my legs. 

- Jungeun is going to kill me, I'm lying on the lap of her conquest. Or  Jaehyun , right? 

-I don't have anything with either of them. 

-Great then. I don't want to get into  arguments with anyone because of jealousy from one of your suitors, Miss Ha. 

-Ha! It wouldn't only be with them, you know? There's your  fiance ,  Soojin . She would be one of the first to argue. 

-Oh God! Don't even say the name of that woman, ruining our night it's a no-no. 

-You are so different from her. 

-I know, you must wonder what I saw in her, right? 

-No, I don't wonder that.  Soojin is pretty woman, fancy and I bet she comes from a prestigious family. 

-You have absolutely right. But that to me doesn't mean anything. There are many, many things that I like in a woman. 

-Like? 

Jinsoul seemed to be thinking about her answer. 

-Like the way of being, I like to see that the girl cares about me, that she tries to understand me the best possible way. That she's beautiful and delicate, or sexy and hot. That she smiles often, that talks to me about simple things, that makes me feel different, you know? As if I was a different  Jinsoul , who takes risks for desire or for love. 

My heart pounded at every word that left her mouth. I knew that there in the middle she had mentioned  Yves , that she had thought about her for a few instants, but in whom else had she seen the other traits? 

-I understand perfectly well. 

-I like you,  Sooyoung . 

She dropped in the air, leaving me mute, without reaction. Making it seem that that hadn't been  for me . But on the inside, my heart was beating frantically and I could swear that at any moment it would come out of my chest. 

-Perhaps in years, you are the only woman that I met who makes me feel so at ease, you know? And in just a little time. I know we have a working relationship, but I don't regret at all having brought you to spend this weekend with me, or to have let you meet a little bit of my life, that guarantee only a few people know. 

-I don't even know what to say,  Jinsoul ... only that I am loving being here with you, and that surely you took me from a depressing weekend. - I smiled shyly -And that I feel good with you, I like your friendship. 

Friendship. It wasn't quite the word that I wanted to use, but it was the only that should be said there. We stared at each other for a few seconds, without looking away, her breathing was paced, calm, giving me a certain relief. 

-Did you feel this? - she whispered. 

-What? 

-This! -  Jinsoul put her hand on my face. 

I smiled without understanding. Until I felt one drop of water fall on my shoulder. I waited for a few minutes and more drops started falling. 

-Wait... Are you talking about...? 

I didn't even finish the sentence when the rain suddenly started, and I was referring to a beautiful and heavy rain. 

-Oh God!  Jinsoul ! 

**Pov Jinsoul**

We quickly got up from the floor, noticing that most people were already running out of there. We quickly grabbed our things and ran under a huge tree.  Sooyoung passed her hands on her arms trying to take the remnants droplets of water off her clothes. It was a true storm, and staying there wouldn't help at all to protect from the rain. 

-This can only be a joke. 

The brunette grumbled, making me laugh. It was at least comical that situation. 

-What are you laughing about? 

-The situation, Sooyoung, I'm sorry. 

-Look, I'm all wet, and wearing white. 

Indeed she was,  Sooyoung was wearing a long white skirt that had a huge slit in the thigh, that by the way left her leg showing, a lot. On the upper body, a blouse, white as well, loose and that left her smooth tummy out. But both pieces were already a bit wet when I decided to help her. 

-Take this, put it on and we'll go. 

I said handing her my leather jacket.  Sooyoung looked at it, but decided to accept and quickly put it on. 

-Pay attention, we'll run to the other side, ok? My car is over there. 

She looked to the other side that by the way was really far. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when I pulled her under the storm. 

- Jinsoul ! - she screamed, making me laugh. 

-Run! 

That was all I said. We left running through the soft grass of the park, under the storm that wetted us.  Sooyoung let out a few agonized squeals every time she stepped in the huge puddles in the middle of the way, the wind made her skirt lift sometimes, forcing the woman to hold it with her hands. 

-Wait,  Jinsoul ! 

I stopped running when I saw her stopped way behind me, I went towards her who was breathing heavily, we stopped in the middle of the storm. 

-Wait, I need to take off these shoes. 

-Take them off, I'll wait for you. 

Sooyoung stared at me, a bit afraid that I would run and leave her alone. The woman leaned down and took the delicate sandals off her wet feet. And then stared at me, smirking, to then start running. 

-So that was a trick? 

I asked myself as I watched the brunette run ahead of me, I tried to run fast to reach her, I could only hear her fun laugh as she ran towards the car. But this time we only stopped when we arrived to where my car was parked. 

-I can't... run anymore. - she spoke breathless, leaning against the car, letting out a delightful laugh. 

-Get in, quick!  Sooyoung got in the car and so did I. We closed the doors harshly, laughing like two idiots, we were completely soaked wet and dirty inside the car. 

-Remind me to see the weather forecast before leaving the house. 

She said laughing, leaning against the leather padded. I let out a laugh at her, who stared at me. We remained fo ra few seconds without saying anything, only letting the laugh die down, leaving room for only the sound of rain outside. 

-I think its best if we go home. I don't want to be blamed for a cold. 

She opened a beautiful smile at me, and nodded. 

In exactly half an hour we were already parked in my house's garage. I got out of the car under the thin drizzle, helping Sooyoung get out. 

-Look at my state. I'm awful. I'm not entering your house like this! 

- Yes, you are, come on. - I said pulling her by the hand. 

She grumbled looking at her skirt that was full of mud stains, and completely wet. The thin fabric glued on her body, leaving very clear all of her beautifully sinuous curves that I couldn't help but notice. Miss  Ha was the owner of an extremely desirable body. 

-Don't worry, you'll take a bath right away. 

She nodded, we ran to the entrance, laughing again at our deplorable state. 

-Oh my God! What happened? My mother asked as soon as she opened the door and found us like this. 

-Rain, it caught us in the middle of the way. 

I spoke pulling  Sooyoung into the house, we were leaving a wet trail on the floor with each step we took 

-Thank God I stayed home. -  Yeojin said laughing - You look awful! 

-Thanks, little sister. 

-C'mon girls, go immediately to the bath, I'm going to ask Lili to bring warm towels for you. 

-Thank you, Mrs.  Jung .  Sooyoung spoke polite as always, to then go up the stairs completely wet. 

-Good bath. 

She smiled when she heard me and continued on her way to the bedroom, and so did I. 

After a hot bath, I dressed warm clothing, the weather was cold. I lay in bed thinking about the day that I had, and I caught myself smiling at the thought of her. The image of  Sooyoung smiling and running under that strong storm filled my mind, making me daydream, even like that she could be so gorgeous. I remembered how beautiful she looked with the jersey, or how sweet she was with my family, with me. Or how she made me feel different when she was with me. Jesus, Jinsoul. What are you thinking about? 

I dosed my eyes and brushed off those thoughts that insisted on staying in my head. What was she doing right now? Was she also thinking about our day? I could go check it out, or better not 

Yes... 

I could! 

I left my bedroom, went down to the kitchen, there was no one there anymore. I took the opportunity and prepared two neat hot chocolates, and went up to her room. I stopped in front of the door, feeling a certain nervousness of bothering her. Would she find it weird?  Jinsoul , you are not insecure like this! What's happening with you? I took a deep breath seeking courage, I opened the door slowly without making any noise, she must still be taking a bath, to my disappointment. I entered the room, putting the hot chocolate on the nightstand, until I decided to leave, it wouldn't look good to wait for her inside her room. I looked around and grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen: 

"I thought you would want one of these in this cold, I hope you like it, I made it myself! 

Jung Jinsoul."


	19. One Dance

**Pov Jinsoul**

-You have to choose Jinsoul, don't be trying to have every woman in the world! - Soojin said with her hands on her waist, waiting for an answer.

-God, why do you still disturb me?

-You left me to go after secretaries and strippers? Is that right?

-Watch your mouth, I assure you that I am much better than you! - Sooyoung said angrily.

-If you couldn't handle is because you weren't good enough! - Yves said, always sassy. 

What the hell did she have to do with my life? After everything she still had the audacity to want to dictate with who I should or shouldn't date. This couldn't be real, picture it with me: You are sitting at a table where in front of you there's your ex, and two women that made you lose your mind. It was at least crazy, the three waiting for the answer that you wouldn't know how to give. Sooyoung, Soojin or Yves? Who would you choose?

-Please, no one can talk with the three of you like this! - I raged, getting up from my chair. - Who the hell gave them permission to come here to demand me an answer?  
The three stood quiet, between fiery gazes from one to another. I could laugh at that situation if it wasn't so tragic.  
  
-I'm waiting for you to send the other two away! - Soojin's angry tone grew stronger.  
  
-I want you to leave!

The women looked at me without understanding to which I was referring.  
  
-Soojin, please. We have nothing anymore, I don't even know why you came after me!  
  
In a perfect harmony Sooyoung and Yves opened a triumphant smile, leaving me breathless, dammit.  
  
-Is that really what you want? Send away the only woman who gives you value?  
  
Holy irony of life, Soojin had been the woman who maddened me the most, in the good and bad sense of the thing, but of course, until I returned to Seoul and met the two beautiful girls who remained silent.  
  
-Value? - I laughed ironically - You were a mistake in my life, now, please, leave.  
  
If Soojin had the power to kill me with only her gaze, most certainly I would no longer inhabit this earth. Her gaze was of pure hate and anger, which simply didn't affect me at all, Soojin today didn't mean even 1% of what she used to mean one day. The woman took her eyes off me, staring at Sooyoung and Yves who were around her, not even in that moment was Yves without her mask, would I ever see her face? Would I ever know who she really was?   
  
-Don't even dare to regret this, Jinsoul! - Soojin said, leaving the room and slamming the door shut.  
  
I sat again on my chair, closing my eyes and trying to relax for a few minutes from all that stress. When I felt two hands going down on either side of my shoulders, making a delightful massage.  
  
-This is really good... - I said, letting my body relax before those soft hands.  
  
-This is how to take care of you. - I heard Sooyoung's voice, so sweet and smooth, making me smile satisfied.  
  
-I know exactly what you like. - now the voice was more raspy, sensual. I felt the hot breath near my neck, causing a shiver down my spine.  
  
Wait, wait. The voices might even be similar, but there wasn't only one, there were still two, oh Jesus Jinsoul, where did you get yourself into?! I opened my eyes facing the two girls who were leaning against my table, with open smiles, I could even swear that they were alike, but between Sooyoung and Yves there was an abyss that you can't understand.  
  
-You can't have both of us, Jinsoul, it's me, or her. - Yves said smiling ironically.  
  
I looked at both who stared at me, without concern to know that both of them drove me crazy, how could they be so beautiful? How could they have so much from me? For a quiet life, those two came to mess it all up.  
  
I opened my eyes quickly, staring the white ceiling. Oh God, I was dreaming, thank God it was only a dream. I rubbed my eyes that were in conflict with the clarity that entered my room, the beams of light were everywhere. I looked at the clock, it was already pretty late. I could lie down and sleep again if I knew that I wouldn't dream about them, not that it was bad, but my head was already living in a war these past few weeks, and having a dream with Sooyoung and Yves was asking to be defeated.  
  
Maybe there was too much going on lately, lack of rest. It could only be madness to think of and want two totally different women at the same time.  
  
"Where are you with your head, Jung?" - I asked myself while going to the bathroom, I decided to disburden all my stress in a bath.  
  
After dressing comfortable clothes, I went down to the kitchen where my dad and Yeojin were talking.  
  
-Finally! I thought you had died in that bedroom!  
  
Yeojin said, causing a laugh in my dad.  
  
-The night must have been long, sweetie.  
  
The man spoke mischievously to Yeojin, who burst into a laugh.  
  
-What are you talking about? - I asked sitting next to them - Nothing special happened.  
  
-I heard that you and Miss Ha arrived in a deplorable state.  
  
I smiled remembering last night, in which Sooyoung and I arrived completely dirty and wet.  
  
-Dad, that was a contretemps! The rain caught us.  
  
-Was it really the rain? Or did something else happen between you two?   
  
-Yeojin! - I shouted, lightly slapping her arm, and she grumbled.  
  
-Don't fight, girls! Yeojin, leave your sister alone. If she and Miss Ha are dating, I don't see any problem!  
  
I squinted my eyes at the man in disbelief, they truly believed we were dating.  
  
-Is this for real?  
  
-Of course! Honey, Sooyoung is the perfect girl. She's beautiful, intelligent, sweet and polite.  
  
-I know all of that, but dad, we don't have anything, our relationship is restricted to work.  
  
I said calmly.  
  
-I guarantee you that it isn't, Jinsoul, it might have been but after this weekend you have to rethink things.  
  
He said staring at me serenely, to then get up and leave.  
  
-If I were you I would listen to him, dad is sick but he always gets these things right.  
  
-Don't speak nonsense ,Yeojin. Tell me, where is Sooyoung?  
  
Yeojin let out a devilish laugh.  
  
-In her room, she came down for breakfast with us, and then said she was going to take a bath. We planned to go to the beach.  
  
-Planned? Without me?  
  
-You overslept, Jinsoul!  
  
-I don't care, missy, she is MY guest.  
  
-I'm not going to steal your romance, I don't even like that. Relax, sis.  
  
The girl spoke boldly, giving a tender kiss on my forehead.  
  
-You'll pay me back, Yeojin.  
She just smiled and walked out of the house. Lili soon showed up, serving me a glass of juice since I hadn't eaten breakfast. I decided that I would go look for Sooyoung, it was already 11AM and I hadn't seen her face.  
  
I walked to her room wondering if the idea of seeing her was too nosy. I didn't know to what extent our closeness would start to bother her. But in that moment I wouldn't care, the deal was that in this weekend we would be only Sooyoung and Jinsoul.

I stopped in front of her door, lightly knocking on it three times and no answer, I knocked again and again, nothing. I leaned a little on the door making it open slightly. I froze the minute that through the tiny passage that the door offered me, I saw Sooyoung leave the bathroom completely naked.   
  
"Holy fucking shit!"  
  
I cussed in thought when I saw the brunette's breathtaking body, it was simply marvelous. I swallowed hard, staying immobile for a few instants mesmerized by what I was seeing. Just think of Ha Sooyoung completely naked, with her body wet due to just leaving the bath, drying her hair with a towel. She was simply spectacular. By some reason her body was so familiar, which I knew to be crazy because it was the first time that I was seeing it.  
  
"Jinsoul, you shouldn't be spying on her like this."  
  
I thought in that moment, but against my thought there was my body that didn't want to leave that place. The woman walked to her suitcase, grabbing a totally delicate and white lingerie, dressing it calmly, without even realizing that she was being watched.  
  
I closed my eyes and shook my head. I left that place, cussing the damn desire that I had to just walk into that room.  
  
"You are going crazy!" - I said to myself, descending the stairs to the living room.  
  
-Speaking alone, sweetie?  
  
I looked to the side, and my mom walked towards me, smiling.  
  
-Just thinking out loud. Where is Yeojin?  
  
-She's outside with your dad, those two decided that they want to decorate the garden and Sooyoung said that she would help.  
  
-Sooyoung?  
  
-Yes, honey, Sooyoung gets along so well with both of them that it's so funny. She's a good girl.  
  
-Yeah, I know.  
  
-Speaking of her...  
  
My mom said as soon as she saw Sooyoung descending the stairs with a beautiful smile on her face, I didn't know which was the better view, the one from a few minutes ago or this one. She was with her hair loose, a little wet, high waisted denim shorts, and a white blouse that left a little bit of her tummy showing.  
  
-Talking about me, Mrs.? Good morning, Jinsoul.  
  
-Yes, I was telling Jinsoul that you, Yeojin and Minjun were planning the garden decoration for tonight. - my mom spoke as she went to the kitchen.  
  
-Yes, that is true.  
  
-Good morning, Miss Ha. - I said to her, not that I wanted to treat her formally, but sometimes I forgot of our new conditions.  
  
-Finally, Sooyoung! Come on, we have a lot of things to buy.  
  
Yeojin shouted from the door.  
  
-Do you mind? - Sooyoung asked looking at me.  
  
-Yes, I wanted you to stay here.  
  
-Then I'll stay with you.  
  
-You will?  
  
She nodded with a smile.  
  
-Don't even think about it, leave her alone for a bit, Jinsoul!  
  
Yeojin spoke intertwining her arm on Sooyoung's, making the woman laugh.  
  
-Sooyoung came with me, you know? Where are your friends?  
  
-She came with you to my house.  
  
I smiled.  
  
-I have an idea!  
  
We looked at Sooyoung who spoke.  
  
-All three of us can go buy the things that we need. It would be a great idea.   
  
-No, no way. I want to stay here.  
  
-Okay then, leave her here, Sooyoung. We'll come back later, she won't fire you, you don't have to worry.  
  
I let out an amused laugh.  
  
-I wouldn't be so sure about that, Miss Ha.  
  
The brunette looked at me and then at Yeojin, several times.  
  
-I'm kidding, you can go. There's no problem.  
  
-Really?  
  
I nodded, making her smile and then leave beside my sister.  
  
I lay on the couch trying to relax. Lately my life was being a complete craziness. So many things happening at the same time, that sometimes I thought I could go mad. Starting with my father's disease.  
I remember being completely devastated when they confirmed he had Alzheimer. That was the real reason why he could no longer take care of our company, but that was what it mattered less. For weeks I researched about the evil that had no cure, with time it would only get worse, forgetfulness, and more forgetfulness would delete the story that we have built. To worsen my situation I had the enormous task of taking over his place, and honor him successfully. Handling the branch office in Paris wasn't so complicated, but taking care of everything was much harder. I was a nervous wreck for weeks until I was calmed down by the bold touches of that stripper, Yves.  
  
What was she doing right now? Did she think about me? I closed my eyes recreating in mind the brunette that drives me crazy. Since her shiny hair, her sinuous curves, until her delicate mask, highlighting only her eyes and her hopelessly provocative mouth. How could a woman be so hot and sexy? I would lose myself in that body a thousand times if it were possible, I would make her mine with all the desire that existed in me. She made me lose my mind.  
  
But was it only her?  
  
I remembered Sooyoung, her beautiful and heavenly face. Her sweet and gentle way that made me feel totally fine. It was amazing how she could get into my world without even realizing. Sooyoung was a wonderful woman, intelligent, dedicated, caring and above all attractive. Yes, very attractive, I thought as I remembered her body this morning. But it wasn't just her body that left me like this, but her attention, her smile, and how she made me feel good.   
  
Unlike them there was Soojin. But that one didn't make me lose my mind neither of desire and much less of affection, but she did of anger. Years after our breakup the woman had returned to disturb my life. Could I be more unfortunate? I wanted a stripper whose face I had never seen, I was confused by my secretary that at every moment made me think more about her, and I would have to endure my ex fiancé that wanted to win me back. No, I couldn't be more unfortunate.  
  
-Jinsoul? - I heard Minjun call.  
  
-I'm here, dad.  
  
-I wanted to go for a walk with you, let's go?  
  
I stared at the man who looked at me smiling.  
  
-Sure, let's go.  
  
\-----  
  
After a long walk beside Minjun, he and I stopped in one of the beach cafes, we sat in the dark wooden chairs while we drank a juice. It was good to be with him after so long, Jung Minjun was the father that every girl would love to have.  
  
-I'm proud of you, Jinsoul.  
  
He said out of nowhere, leaving me lost.  
  
-Why are you saying this?  
  
-You are carrying everything on your back, sweetie, I know how complicated and hard it is to take care of everything.  
  
-I'm trying really hard, dad, I don't want to make mistakes.  
  
-Jinsoul, I don't want you to think like that. Making mistakes is normal, I know you are trying hard as ever, and it's paying off. I really am very happy and proud. I couldn't have chosen a better person to take over my place.   
  
-I really wanted to have you by my side.  
  
-You have no idea how much I wanted that too. I know that everyone is seeing me as an invalid and pitying me because of this disease.  
  
He spoke sadly.  
  
-Don't say that, dad...  
  
-I'm not a fool, Jinsoul, I know what people say about me. I know how you are all treating me lately. I try not to care, I know my problem and my limitations. And I also know that this is why you distanced yourself.  
  
I lowered my head, trying to make the urge to cry go away.  
  
-Don't stay like this, honey, I need you strong, ok? I need you alright, Jinsoul, I don't want to die and have to spend this time away from you.  
  
-You are not going to die, dad! Don't speak nonsense!  
  
-I'm not talking about today or tomorrow. But one day I will, I know that this will only get worse, but I want you by my side. I don't want you far away from us. I want to be able to enjoy every moment of my life next to the people that I love. Because a part of my life was already taken from me, my company. Do you have any idea how I felt when they told me that I couldn't take care of everything that I had built?  
  
I let the tears fall, it was too painful to hear all of that.   
  
-It was awful, but when you decided to take over my place I calmed down, because since you were a little girl I always knew that you would be the one. Not that I thought that your siblings couldn't handle it, but we feel when someone was born to command, and you are the right person.  
  
-Thank you, dad... - I said between tears.  
  
-You don't have to thank me, you deserve all of this, sweetie. But look, I don't want you to ever forget that outside that place you have a life. I want you to be very happy, Jinsoul, that you build a family with someone who makes you happy, who makes you feel special.  
  
-I will, I promise.  
  
-Good, give me a hug now? - he asked smiling.  
  
I nodded, feeling his big arms hold me tenderly.  
  
-I love you, dad.  
  
-I love you too, sweetie. And I think Miss Ha is a great choice!  
  
I got out of his arms, staring at him confused.  
  
-Excuse me?  
  
-Oh c'mon, Jinsoul, that girl is amazing!

-Does everyone want me to be with her? Don't you all understand that we are only work friends?  
  
-You can change that, young lady, now let's go.  
  
-Yeah we better go, you are already trippin', dad. - I said laughing.

  
**Pov Sooyoung**  
  
I spent the morning away from Jinsoul, buying everything that we needed for Mr. Jung's birthday party. Yeojin was with me, choosing every detail like a good decorator. It would only be a dinner, however elegant. I didn't feel so comfortable to participate, after all it was only for the closest people, but I just wouldn't have how to refuse Yeojin's and Jinsoul's demand to be there.  
After the busy day, I returned to the Jung mansion with all the preparations for the party. When I arrived I noticed that Jinsoul wasn't there, and by Lili's information she had gone out with her father. I got more relaxed, Jinsoul needed time with him, a time that made her rethink how everything was going along. But I confess that I missed seeing her here, watching me like she did lately.   
  
-I think we should put the tables on that side, don't you think?  
  
Yeojin said pointing to where the tables would be.  
  
-Yes, and we can hang up the luminaries in some tree branches.  
  
-Great idea, let's do it. - Yeojin said as she walked up to the people that were helping set everything up.  
  
-I see you two are getting along really well.  
  
I heard Jinsoul's voice, she was walking towards me, I smiled involuntarily as soon as I stared at her eyes.  
  
-Yes, your sister is a sweet.  
  
-With you, right Miss Ha?  
  
-With you too, I see that you two are very close. Are you alright?  
  
I asked as who wanted nothing.  
  
-Yes, I'm fine. I was on a walk with my dad.  
  
-That's amazing, it sounds wonderful!  
  
Jinsoul nodded with a beautiful smile.  
  
-Everything is getting very pretty.  
  
-Yes it is, you'll like it a lot.  
  
-We, right? Jinsoul said.  
  
-I don't know if I should attend this dinner, Jinsoul, it's just for family and close friends.  
  
-You don't have a choice, Miss Ha, you'll be here, you are my guest.  
  
I stared at the woman who stared at me serious.  
  
-I don't know if...  
  
-It's an order.  
  
Her tone was the same one used normally in our working hours.  
  
-Yes, Miss Jung.  
  
I said formally to then open a smile at her.  
\-----  
I looked at myself for the last time in the mirror, checking the last details of my outfit for Minjun's dinner. I was wearing a navy blue dress that outlined my body perfectly well, in the waist a red detail that would give a nice contrast. I used a light makeup, only highlighting my eyes and mouth, on my feet black high heels. I decided to leave my hair loose, it was slightly wavy that night. This should look good for the occasion. There were already guests in the mansion, the sound of the background music flooded our ears softly. I was happy, feeling completely at ease this weekend. Even though I thought I was intruding on what I shouldn't, Jinsoul ordered my presence there, and so I obeyed.  
I descended the stairs and went towards the garden, everything had looked more beautiful than I expected. The place had several tables scattered, all perfectly set up with white tablecloths and silverware. The trees had as ornament the gorgeous luminaries that left the place with a romantic air. Some people were already sitting, chatting happily while the waiters circulated serving the guests. I looked at the entrance where I could see Minjun and Juhyun greeting some people that arrived, Yeojin talked to the DJ who seemed to write everything down.  
But where was Jinsoul?  
  
-Looking for me? - I heard her voice so close, making my entire body shiver.  
  
-I was just thinking about you.  
  
I said smiling. Until I turned around to face the woman, and WOW, she was simply breathtaking. Jinsoul was wearing a red dress, loose, but divinely elegant. The color contrasted with her pale skin, her hair was loose and wavy, on her feet high heels with a light color. The makeup highlighted her eyes and her lips covered by a blood red lipstick.  
  
-Do you like it? - she asked smiling.  
  
-You look very beautiful.  
  
-You surely look way more beautiful, Miss Ha.  
  
I blushed instantly, noticing her eyes travel down my body.  
  
-Let's go?  
  
I just nodded at her, who led me closer to the table where her family was. Minjun talked animated with a blond-haired guy who stood up when he saw us coming.  
  
-Junho, this is my daughter and new president of Jung's Industry.  
  
Mr. Jung spoke proudly.  
  
-Pleasure to meet you, Miss Jung, your father speaks highly of you.  
  
-The pleasure is mine.  
  
-And this is my daughter's right arm at the company, Miss Ha.  
  
I smiled shaking the hand of the man who stared at me from head to toe in lust.  
  
-Nice to meet you, Miss.  
  
I looked at Jinsoul who stared at me seeming to understand the situation.  
  
-We are going to see the other guests and then we'll come back.  
  
We left the men's side quickly.  
  
-Is it just me or did he practically swallowed you with his eyes?  
  
I just smiled embarrassed and shook my head. Jinsoul then didn't mention the subject again. She led me to her relatives and close friends, and politely introduced me, some welcomed me with smiles, others with curious looks and even bothered. I stayed a few instants chatting with two very lively ladies who claimed to be Minjun's aunts, while Jinsoul strolled among the guests.  
  
-Are you Jinsoul's girlfriend?  
  
The elder asked, making me choke on my drink.  
  
-No ma'am, we only work together.  
  
-Really? I thought you were, you are always together and Jinsoul looks at you differently.  
  
-She does? - I asked intrigued.  
  
-Yes, I know that girl. She's not amiable like this with simple work colleagues.  
  
-Maybe she has changed, Mrs. Kim, nothing more.  
  
The lady shrugged and smiled. I looked at Jinsoul who was talking with two girls and I wasn't liking it at all. I knew that Jinsoul wasn't always a serious woman, by Jungeun's comments she had already messed around a lot. What was none of my business of course, I thought as I drank the rest of the liquid in my glass.  
  
-Miss Ha?  
  
I turned around to find the blond guy from a few moments ago. I smiled humorlessly and then he approached.  
  
-Yes?  
  
-Another drink?  
  
He offered me a glass of champagne.  
  
-Thank you so much.  
  
I took the glass from his hand, and the man came to my side, leaning against the counter behind me.  
  
-I can make you company, right? It doesn't seem right to leave such a beautiful woman as yourself alone.   
  
-Yes you can, of course.   
  
-So, how long have you been working with the Jungs? 

-A few years already. Actually I met them this weekend. He looked at me surprised.

-All this time and you only met them now?   
  
-Yes, I work in the company headquarters in Seoul, and well, I'm Jinsoul's secretary.   
  
-Right, and since she is the new president you only started working with her recently.   
  
-Exactly. I took a sip from my drink and looked at Jinsoul who stared at me briefly.   
  
-That's great. I work with real estate as well, but unlike the Jung family, I only build houses. This one for example was my creation.   
  
-It's a beautiful house.   
  
-I can make yours one day. I promise it will be one of the best. I just smiled awkwardly.   
  
-Don't laugh, I'm serious. If you want I'll do it here, I know a great residential condominium here, that by the way is where I live. You'll have me as a neighbor, Miss Ha, you won't even need to go back to Seoul with Jinsoul.   
  
He was hitting on me.   
  
-I don't think it will be necessary, Junho, if she came with me, she will go back with me the same way.  
  
I heard Jinsoul's voice again.   
  
-If she likes the place and the companionship there's no reason to go, right? She'll already have me as a friend.   
  
-Don't worry, Junho, before you she has me, and I believe to be enough.   
  
Jinsoul spoke putting one of her hands possessively around my waist. I confess to have loved that attitude. Was it jealousy?   
The man didn't say anything, just smiled at me and raised his glass in a greeting to then leave.   
  
-He was bothering you, right?   
  
-A little.   
  
-Stay beside me, Sooyoung, don't roam around. Unless you want to give him a chance.   
  
-I don't.   
  
-Well then, stay with me, I bet that at this moment he must be thinking that we have something.   
  
-He probably is. - I said smiling. -I don't care, I don't mind that he thinks that, do you?   
  
-No. Jinsoul then extended me her arm so that I would intertwine with mine.   
  
I was surprised by her attitude, but I joined her.   
We all sat at the table where most people were, dinner had already been served. And everything extremely inspected by Yeojin.   
  
-Tell me that everything looks right in this dinner. Yeojin whispered to me.   
  
-Everything looks wonderful, Yeojin, don't worry.  
  
-Perfect, how are things with Junho? He is eating you with his eyes! - she said suppressing a smile.   
  
-I don't want anything with him, Yeojin.   
  
-I know, and Jinsoul would never let it happen, right? She is watching you like a watchdog.   
  
I let out a chuckle at the girl who laughed amused.   
  
-Can I know what you are laughing about? - it was Jinsoul's turn to whisper.   
  
-Secrets, sis, secrets.   
  
Jinsoul's eyes narrowed at us, but she didn't say anything.   
  
Dinner went perfectly, we stayed a few hours in an entertaining conversation with Minjun and the guests. The man seemed to be very happy this evening, actually everyone was, even Jinsoul's brother was there, and for general surprise he was spruce and polite.   
  
-We want a speech, Minjun.   
  
-YASSSS, a beautiful speech! Some people said to the man who refused until he couldn't anymore.   
  
-Very well, I will say a few words to you. First, I want to thank you all for being present here, my friends and family. I want to thank in particular my wife and children, you are what keeps me alive and strong. Thank you for making me a happy man even in the hardships that life has thrown at me. I love you with all my being. Thank you for this wonderful evening in the presence of each one of you.   
All guests applauded and toasted in celebration of Minjun's life. And like this the night went by. Some guests, hours after dinner started leaving.   
  
-Let's go dance, girls?  
  
Juhyun asked.   
  
-Mom, you know I don't dance.   
  
-Why are you always like this? You should dance, it makes your body relax. Juhyun spoke cheerful. -Come on then, Sooyoung. Leave this old grumpy here. Juhyun said playfully, making Jinsoul gasp.   
  
-Okay, I'll go.   
  
-Thank you, Sooyoung! Jinsoul pretended to be annoyed, which made me laugh. 

**Pov Jinsoul**  
  
Sooyoung got up and went to the middle of the dance floor next to my mother and Yeojin. Could they get along any better? I stayed in the same place, sitting on the soft armchair that gave me full view of where they were. A music of strong beat started playing, making the brunette start dancing.   
Sooyoung started moving her body in a perfect sync with the music, leaving me surprised at the beautiful way in which she danced. I stared at the body of the woman who wiggled divinely well to the rhythm of the music. She combed her fingers through her dark locks in such a familiar and sensual way. Maybe I had too much to drink already, because seeing her like that reminded me of none other than my stripper, Yves.   
  
It was crazy, I know. Maybe it was the longing of watching her dance, or how Sooyoung was starting to interest me? No, No Jinsoul, not her. I closed my eyes and drank a little of the Whiskey in my glass, still staring at her, at the way she wiggled next to my sister who was having fun.  
Sooyoung had a broad smile on her face, she seemed to be liking everyone here. She got along so fast that I wasn't even surprised, the young lady was great at bonding, and maybe because of that men were always after her. I thought as I looked at Junho who left the house accompanied by my father, to my delight. I didn't know how to explain the bother of seeing him on top of her all the time, I only knew one thing, with her he certainly wouldn't stay.   
  
After about an hour, all the guests were already leaving. The garden that a while ago was full was now becoming empty. My parents were in the living room, entertained with a scrapbook made by Yeojin, who explained page by page. Yuta had already left to his girlfriend's house as usual. I went towards the garden where I saw Sooyoung, she was admiring the view of the sea. I grabbed one of the best wine bottles from the wine cellar and two glasses, maybe that was the best moment of the night.   
  
-Will you drink a wine with me, Miss Ha? - I asked her, and she smiled without looking at me.   
  
-Of course, it'll be a pleasure.   
  
She turned around, staring at me serenely. I was so fond of the traits of her face, they were delicate and at the same time expressive, her brown eyes and her beautifully delineated mouth looked so familiar and desirable. I handed her one of the glasses, serving her with a bit of red wine that had a sweetish aroma.   
  
-You looked so thoughtful here, did I disturb you? - I asked sitting down next to her. Sooyoung took a sip of her wine and smiled.   
  
-No, of course not, Jinsoul.   
  
-So tell me, what were you thinking about?  
  
I asked without fear.   
  
-I was thinking about everything, in my life and how I'm living it.   
  
-And you came to the conclusion that...   
  
-That I'm crazy, Jinsoul! She said laughing, making me laugh as well.   
  
-Of that I already had my doubts, Sooyoung, but now I'm sure! - I said feigning concern.   
  
-Don't be silly. I came to the conclusion that at the moment everything is wonderful, and to think that tomorrow everything returns to normal makes me sad.   
  
-You know I think the same way? I wanted to stay here longer.   
  
She looked at me and smiled.   
  
-You can stay Jinsoul, I see that you are having fun with your family. You should stay a few more days here, you have people that can take care of things at the company.   
  
-Would you stay with me? She looked at me surprised.   
  
-Me?   
  
-Yes, I would stay here if you stayed with me.   
  
-Maybe you need time with them, only them.   
  
-I like being with you, Sooyoung. I spoke on impulse. Sooyoung held my gaze on hers for a while, and smiled.   
  
-I also like being with you.   
  
-Then let's plan this, tomorrow we return to the company, but I still will bring you here again on another occasion, perhaps for Yeojin's birthday,  
  
-That really sounds like an amazing plan.   
  
-Deal then? I asked as I extended my hand to her.   
  
-Deal!   
  
Sooyoung said with a gorgeous smile, shaking my hand gently. Maybe I held her hand longer than I should have, she remained a few minutes staring at me without saying absolutely anything.   
  
-Thank you.   
  
-For what, Sooyoung?   
  
-For letting me spend this weekend with you and your family.   
  
-Thank YOU, for making it so good. I couldn't have done it alone. I looked away from her, taking a deep breath. I got up to refill my glass of wine. But I still felt her gaze on me. -You are too beautiful, Sooyoung. You look great in that dress, perhaps that's why Junho didn't take his eyes off you all night.   
  
-He seemed to be a good man.   
  
Was she serious? If I didn't know of her total disinterest in me, I would swear that the brunette was provoking me.   
  
-The wine must be already having an effect on you, Miss Ha. Sooyoung laughed leaving the glass on the small table beside her.   
  
-Maybe it is. In a little while things will start to spin. But seriously, he kind of dances well.   
  
-You danced with him? I asked quickly, with a nuisance out of the ordinary. My voice tone came out cold, even unintentionally.  
  
-No, Jinsoul, I just saw. I didn't say anything, I just took at once a big gulp of wine.   
  
-He's not a good person for you.   
  
-And who would be a good person for me, Jinsoul? I stopped that instant thinking about what answer I would give her. I didn't know why but none of her suitors seemed the right one.   
  
-I don't know, Miss Ha. You tell me, who would that person be? What would she have to have to conquer you? I turned the tables, approaching her, who backed away a few steps until leaning against the  
pillar of the balcony.   
  
-You turned the tables, Jung. That's not fair.   
She was too clever. I smiled to then take another sip. I stared at the brunette who looked at the sea again. What was it about her? Something in her reminded me of someone. But who could it be?   
  
\---  
  
-I love this song! She said excitedly.   
  
-Dance with me, Jinsoul?   
  
-Me? No, no. Miss Ha, I don't dance.   
  
-You don't like it or you don't know how?   
  
-Maybe both.   
  
-Oh Jinsoul, please! Just this time.   
  
Another fact about Sooyoung Ha was that she was totally convincing.   
  
-I'm gonna end up stepping on your foot.  
  
The brunette let out an amused laugh.   
  
-You can't be that bad. Come, give me your hand.   
  
I shook my head, and she stared at me with her hands on her waist. I huffed and placed the glass on the table, she wouldn't give up. I got closer to her, staying right in front of her.   
  
-You want to guide me?   
  
-Yes.   
  
I said placing my hands on her waist, bringing her body closer to mine. Sooyoung swallowed hard as soon as we were too close. She was nervous, and she looked beautiful like this.   
  
-Well... let's start like this.   
  
I knew how to dance, it was just an excuse to try and make her give up, which obviously didn't happen.   
I guided Sooyoung delicately to the sound of the music played on a guitar. She smiled at me as soon as we started to dance slowly. She came closer, putting her arms around my neck and staring into my eyes without shyness or fear.   
  
-Were you hiding the truth? Sooyoung asked narrowing her eyes. 

  
-No, I don't hide anything. - I said smiling.   
  
-You know how to dance, Jinsoul!   
  
-I admit, I do know how to dance. I'm just somewhat rusty.   
  
-You were hiding the truth.   
  
-I don't hide anything, Miss Ha, but what about you, do you hide something? She stared at me.  
  
-Maybe you don't want to know what I hide. I held her hand and slowly spun her body, to then bring it back close to mine again in a perfect sync.   
  
-Or maybe I do, Miss Mysterious. She smiled and shook her head. -I like when you smile. I spoke without thinking, making her stare at me.   
  
-Why?   
  
-You have a beautiful smile, Sooyoung, and not only the smile.   
  
-I don't, Jinsoul...   
  
-Yes, you do. This weekend has only reinforced everything that I thought about you.   
  
I stared into her brown eyes that froze on me. We stopped dancing, just standing still before one another, in the same position.   
  
-You are amazing, Sooyoung.   
I felt that my heart would leave my chest with the frantic beats in which he found itself. What was happening to me? I stared again into the brown eyes of the brunette in front of me, her lips were slightly parted in a slight mismatch breathing. Causing a feeling I couldn't describe, I felt my throat dry, my heart beating uncontrollably inside my chest at every millisecond that passed. Dammit, I needed to do something, yes, there was only one thing I needed in that moment.   
  
-Jinsoul... - Sooyoung spoke as soon as I got even more closer to her.   
  
-Don't say anything... just let me do this... Those were my last words before sealing my lips on hers.


	20. Returning to the harsh reality

**Pov Jinsoul**

In the exact moment I sealed my lips on hers, a kind of frenzy took over my body, it was a feeling I couldn't explain, the fleshy and at the same time delicate lips of that woman moved slowly on mine, taking me out of orbit. I swore, I swore to myself that I knew that kiss like no one, but I knew that claiming that would be crazy because that mouth I had never kissed.

I brought one of my hands through her dark strands of hair, squeezing lightly, while my other hand held her thin waist firmly. It didn't take long for her to give my tongue passage, letting me taste her divinely delicious tongue. Our kiss was calm, serene, but still very intense, as if the world had stopped in that moment, we kissed with so much affection that it kind of scared me. Once we were both out of air, I slowly let go of the woman's body that backed away.

I opened my eyes and as a flash  Yves 's eyes were in front of me, to then disappear and see  Sooyoung's . I was losing my mind.

-I'm so sorry,  Sooyoung , I... - I spoke backing away, quickly blinking to dissolve the image of my stripper.

She was just as embarrassed as I was,  Sooyoung looked at the ground, probably looking for a place to hide.

-It's okay... Don't worry.

I stared at her confused eyes and I confess feeling the urge to kiss her again. But I shook away those thoughts that insisted on showing up, it must be the alcohol's effect, or not.

-It was an impulse, I didn't want to cause this situation.

-You didn't cause anything, let's stay calm, ok?

-I don't want you to think badly of me, Miss  Ha .

An awkward silence took over the atmosphere.

-Let's continue like before. This won't change anything.

-You swear? - I asked fearful.

-I swear.

I only nodded. I didn't know what to say or what to do, the sudden urge of kissing her surprised me just as much as it surprised her.

-I think I better go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll wake up early, right?

- Yes, we are, back to real life, Miss Ha.

She smiled beautifully.

-Back to real life.

Sooyoung helped me with the wine glasses, which we took to the kitchen. She complained of being dizzy, the alcohol surely had been too much for both of us. We laughed like two idiots while she washed the glasses after much insistence.

-It doesn't hurt to do  this, Lili deserves a break.

-You should go to your room and rest.

-Stop grumbling and help me. Grab that cloth to dry.

-Me?

-Yes, or Miss  Jung can't?

-We give a hand and they want the whole body. - I said causing a delightful laugh in  Sooyoung .

-Come on.

The brunette said while lathering the thin glasses. No one could deny that  Sooyoung was a very humble person, but it wasn't to her moral qualities that I was paying much attention now, but to her wonderful ass.

"Oh God,  Jinsoul , you are going to burn in hellfire."

I thought to myself as I admired all of that in front of me. I averted my attention away from her, grabbing the glasses and putting them in the right place.

-Is this good, Miss?

-Perfect. You can go now.

She spoke smugly.

-Has this changed now? You are the boss? - I asked getting closer to her.

Red sign. My instincts were being guided by the alcohol content that was in my body.

-Who knows, maybe one day it can change.

She didn't back away. I smiled at her, taking a step back.

-We have to sleep.

I spoke, fearing what step I would take if I continued there. We went up the stairs together, going our separate ways only when we went to our rooms.

-Good Night,  Jinsoul .

-Good Night, Sooyoung.

I walked fast into my bedroom, cussing my mischievous thoughts with that woman. What the hell was happening? I kissed her...

Dammit!

I took a hot shower, trying to make my whole body relax. This weekend had been too intense for someone who lived in a smooth sea regarding emotional issues. The closeness with  Sooyoung was turning my world upside down, her attractive and spontaneous way was making me enter in a conflict for which I wasn't prepared.

I couldn't...

No, not with her.

I closed my eyes letting the warm water fall over my body, and the exact feelings of when I kissed  Sooyoung returned. She seemed so familiar, like I had already kissed her before. Her so well drawn lips reminded me of none other than  Yves . It was like both of them were just one in that instant. Opening my eyes and seeing  Yves 's brown eyes in  Sooyoung's left me stunned.

That was madness, I was in war with my feelings, between a hot and sexy stripper, and a loving and attractive woman.

-You are lost,  Jinsoul , literally lost.

**Pov Sooyoung**

What does liking someone does to you? It makes you totally silly? It leaves you with a broad smile on the face for just remembering a special moment, it makes you think about the conversations, jokes and even the smile of that person. On the other hand it fills you with fear of it not working out, of the person not feeling the same, of her even rejecting you. Dammit! I felt like an immature teenager with her first love.

Jung Jinsoul.

Just by hearing that name I felt something different. And after this weekend everything had gotten more intense. Now I was divided between three personalities of the same woman.

First: The woman whose power was above me inside  Jung 's Industry.

Second: The one that made me get lost in a colossal desire inside "Loonatic". 

Third: And the one that just saw me as someone special. The woman that I had just kissed.

Was she thinking about the kiss now? Did she think about me or about  Yves ? I shook my head, accommodating myself in the soft bed of that room, it was impossible not to think about her. She had kissed me. And it had been completely different, as if it was our first kiss.

The kiss with  Yves had never been so intense, so calm. It was always full of desire, arousal and lust. Not that I thought it was bad, I loved that way, but today had been different, it wasn't for the desire that she was there. So, what did she want?

I didn't have that answer...

\-----

I put the last clothes inside my suitcase which by the way was too full. Everything was almost ready, in half an hour we would return to  Seoul , straight to Jung's Industry, where important businessman  were waiting for  Jinsoul . Breakfast had been tranquil. Minjun and  Juhyun were a bit sad, I understood how hard it was for them to stay away from their daughter. But after everything, I believed that  Jinsoul was starting to learn how to deal with her father's disease. It wouldn't be easy but she could do it.

The couple was nicer than I thought, they covered me with hugs and made me swear that I would return before the end of the year, accompanied by  Jinsoul or not.

-Do you need help? - I heard  Yeojin 's voice.

-Yes, I really need it.

The girl smiled, and entered the room quickly, helping me close the suitcase.

-I loved meeting you, Sooyoung.

She spoke calmly,  Yeojin was a strong-willed girl however very sweet and helpful. Without a doubt she was a Jung, always very determined and above all, very beautiful.

-I also loved meeting you, Yeojin.

-I hope you come back again with  Jinsoul .

-If I don't come, you can visit me when you go see your sister.

-I know you'll come,  Sooyoung .

Yeojin spoke mischievously.

-Why are you saying this? - I asked sitting down next to her.

-I saw you two yesterday in the garden.

I widened my eyes, probably blushing violently.

-Awww! C'mon Sooyoung, it was beautiful! You kissed!

-Please tell me that only you saw it.

Yeojin laughed, leaving me even more nervous.

-Relax, it was only me. My parents were in the bedroom at that hour.

A certain relief came over me,  Jinsoul 's parents were sweethearts. But I didn't know if that would continue if they found out about what happened.

-I don't know why you get nervous, Sooyoung, I bet my parents would love if you two were girlfriends. I would particularly find it amazing, Jinsoul looks so good at your side. I know that if you weren't here, this weekend would have been a tragedy like the one from last time. 

I lowered my head, feeling really happy to know that.  Jinsoul was calm, unlike the first day when we arrived, and to know that I contributed for that made me happy.

-I'm really glad,  Yeojin , but me and your sister are too different. You can't understand.

- Sooyoung , don't start with that.  Jinsoul is beginning to like you, I feel it. She has never been like this with anyone. In fact, she never brought a girl here, only Lippie and Jiwoo, but they don't count.

I smiled, and hugged the girl next to me.

-I want you as my sister-in-law.

We laughed instantly until  Jinsoul entered the room.

-What are you two doing there talking? We have to go, Miss  Ha .

-Bossy  Jinsoul is back! -  Yeojin grumbled getting up.

-That's right, the magic is over.

I smiled, grabbing my suitcase to leave.

Jinsoul said goodbye to her family for the last time, to then enter with me in the helicopter that was waiting for us in her garden. Surely the  Jung family knew how to spend money when they wanted.

-We could've bought plane tickets, don't you think?

Jinsoul smiled.

-Why if we have my helicopter to take us to where we need to go more quickly?

-Very humble, Miss  Jung .

I let out jokingly, making her laugh.

We were on our way to  Jung 's Industry.  Jinsoul didn't want to waste time by going home first, so she decided that we would land straight there. I didn't find it such a good idea, I knew that people would comment when they saw me with her, but the woman didn't seem to care at all. 

-Is everything alright, Miss  Ha ?

I just nodded.

-If you are feeling sick tell me, ok?

-I will, don't worry.

-Sit next to me, why are you so far away?

I sat next to her calmly. It was all so  weird, I didn't know very well how to act. After these days  Jinsoul and I had grown closer, that I had no idea if it could continue after that. I stared at the woman who was focused on some paperwork in her hands.

Jinsoul or Miss  Jung ?

How should it be from now on?

The flight was peaceful, we were already over the Seoul area. From afar it was already noticeable the huge building with the initials "J.I.". Surely that building was one of the biggest in all Seoul, symbol of power and money, which characterized very well that  woman beside me. 

- Jinsoul ?

She stared at me.

-This weekend was really good. - I said smiling.

She smiled serenely.

-It was wonderful,  Sooyoung .

We exchanged a glance that lasted longer than it should. She stared at me so intensely that I could lose myself in her eyes for hours without even noticing. 

-Ladies, keep the belts buckled, we are beginning the process of landing.

The pilot informed, making us look away from each other.

-I hate when they land! - I said, causing a delightful laugh in  Jinsoul .

Within minutes the helicopter landed on the rooftop of Jung's Industry. Through the window I could see some people outside, and among them, Seo Soojin. They were all probably waiting for Jinsoul, who surely wouldn't give any attention. 

-We return to our life, Miss  Ha .

She spoke serious, until one of the security guards opened the door for her to get out. The tall dark man helped  Jinsoul get down delicately, and then helped me. As soon as Soojin laid her eyes on me her expression changed. The woman left the place stomping, causing me a certain fear.

-Let's go?

I nodded.

Jinsoul and I walked to the elevator without anyone else.

-Don't worry about what people will say, ok? Just keep yourself above them all,  Sooyoung . That's the secret.

Those were her words before the elevator doors opened. When we got  out we were greeted by curious looks, whispers and rumbles everywhere.  Jinsoul didn't even look  around, she assumed her imposing posture as always. It was like walking on a runway and everyone around would judge you. Never in all my time working here had I received so many curious looks like now. I took a deep breath and walked alongside  Jinsoul without looking sideways. "Just keep yourself above them all" I repeated that to myself.

-Were they together?

-Did you see?  Sooyoung got out of the helicopter with  Jinsoul .

I pretended not to hear, and that's what I would do during the whole week. I knew everything there, reactions, talks and rumors. What could they say about the idea of the secretary arriving in the same helicopter as the owner of the company after a weekend in Jeju? Certainly nothing good.

-Miss  Jung , your wife is waiting for you in your office.

Jinsoul stopped, staring at the red-haired boy in a confused way.

-My wife?

-Yes ma'am, that's how the lady designated herself to me.

The boy spoke with a certain fear. In some that was the feeling that  Jinsoul caused.

-What's her name?

- Seo Soojin, ma'am.

Jinsoul assumed a serious feature.

-Ok, you can go. Come with me, Miss  Ha .

-I don't know if that's a good idea.

Jinsoul seemed to think.

-You are right, stay at your desk. I'll handle this.

I followed  Jinsoul who entered her office, I knew that listening to other people's conversation was impolite, but I needed to hear this one. Between the slit of the shutters I could see her enter, and as expected, her ex-fiancé was waiting for her, boldly sitting where only  Jinsoul could, on the presidential chair.

-Is this a nightmare?

-Always very kind, right  Jinsoul ?

The woman spoke getting up and walking to  Jinsoul .

-Romantic weekend? - she said ironically.

-I could very well answer your question but it's none of your business,  Soojin . -  Jinsoul spoke angrily - What the hell do you want?

-I missed you, honey!

-Well I didn't, now get out. I have a lot of work to do.

Soojin let out a sarcastic laugh that cut through the atmosphere.

-Like what? Fuck your secretary on top of this desk? - she spoke palming her hands on the dark wooden desk, which made  Jinsoul stare at her with so much fury in her eyes.

-If that is the work or not, it's none of your business. - she said harshly.

If it were Dongmin or any other boss that I had had, that answer would leave me mad. But c'mon, it was Jinsoul! She was different. The idea of her possessing me over her desk seemed much more pleasant than it should.

-Are you fucking her? -  Soojin asked in anger.

-No,  Soojin , I'm not fucking her.

-I don't believe you,  Jinsoul ! Why the hell did you  took her to your family's house?

Jinsoul squinted her eyes.

-How do you know that she was in my family's house?

-It doesn't matter! Answer me.

-You answer me!

I loved  Jinsoul 's bossy way, maybe it was because of it that she had so many women falling at her feet.

-Your little brother told me.

Jinsoul closed her hands into fists over the table, probably controlling the urge to punch something.

-He also told me that you and she are very close and in a romantic mood. Don't be stupid, a girl like that just wants your money! How are you going to date someone like that?!

-You are going crazy! I don't owe you explanations about my life. What I do or don't with Miss  Ha is none of your business!

-I don't want any woman with you!

-You don't have to want anything! Now leave! And don't show up in front of me because I won't answer for me anymore. -  Jinsoul practically shouted while walking to the door of her office.

-Get out! - she growled with the door opened.

Soojin stood a few instants staring at her, and soon after walked to the exit. I quickly returned to my desk before any of them noticed.

As soon as  Soojin set foot out of the office,  Jinsoul slammed the door harshly that the windows even trembled. The woman walked up to me with a colossal hatred in her eyes.

-Listen here, stay away from  Jinsoul , ok? You have no idea what I'm capable of.

-I have no idea what you are talking about, ma'am.

She leaned over my desk.

-Don't be naïve. I know what you want from her. I know very well how sly girls like yourself act.

I stood up, staring at the woman face to face.

-Accept that for you there is nothing more.

I winked at the woman, grabbing my notebook and going to  Jinsoul 's office, leaving the woman alone.

When I entered  Jinsoul 's  office I saw her standing, looking at all the view that her office provided her with. She didn't move a muscle nor uttered a word.

-Miss  Jung , the businessmen are waiting for you.

-Cancel everything. I don't want to see anyone.

She spoke with a dark mood.

-I'm sorry,  Jinsoul , but...

-It's Miss Jung to you. Don't think that something has changed here. And I told you to cancel everything!  So do what I'm ordering, Miss  Ha .

I stared at the woman who seemed unrecognizable. From where had appeared that  Jinsoul so arrogant? I swallowed hard, feeling her words cut me inside. I took a deep breath.

-As you wish, Miss  Jung . Anything else?

-No, you can leave. And only enter my office when I call you.

She said rudely. I got out of her office.

What was she thinking? That she could be kind and loving during the weekend to then get here and treat me like trash? She was very wrong, whatever the reason for her sudden outrage, this wouldn't stay like this. Despite the huge urge I felt of crying, I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't be weak and much less fragile. On the outside I would be  Sooyoung , but on the inside who would take control would be  Yves , and with her things worked very differently.

- Sooyoung ?

I heard  Olivia 's voice and when she saw me, she didn't make a very nice face.

-What happened? - she asked worriedly.

-Nothing,  Olivia .

- Sooyoung , you know you can tell me anything. The weekend wasn't good?

I looked at her, knowing that she wouldn't leave without answers.

-It was wonderful, better than I imagined.

-And why that face?

-Because  Jinsoul is an asshole!

-You two barely started and are already ending?

-Don't speak nonsense! We didn't start anything, she's an arrogant bitch, bad-mannered.

-Explain me why you are cussing her like this.

-She treated me like the most special person in the world this weekend, you know? She took me to meet her family, who are wonderful people. And we even kissed.

-OMG! You met her family and you two kissed?  Sooyoung are you dating Jung Jinsoul? - Olivia spoke too  loud .

-Sssshhh! No, she and I don't have anything, absolutely anything.

-Then what explains all of this?

-I don't know, Liv. After everything, today she treated me like trash. After her fight with her ex, Jinsoul was rude and arrogant to me.

-Maybe it's stress from the fight, Sooyoung.

-It doesn't matter, she resumed me to nothing.

-Don't you think it's time for you to move on from her?

-I don't have how to move on anymore,  Olivia , this already consumed me completely.

-Good luck with that, Sooyoung, and please, be careful.

Olivia said before kissing my forehead and leaving.

Why did this always happened? When everything is going too well you have to be suspicious, nothing comes too easy. And for me that was obvious. Where was I with my head to think that she would want something with me? Even after years my naïve side was still very present in my interior. That was the only explanation.

I looked at  Jinsoul who remained focused on her computer. Bitch. A thousand times bitch. I closed my eyes holding back the tears that formed when I remembered the whole weekend we had together.

-Miss  Ha ?

I heard a familiar voice, and quickly wiped some tears that insisted on falling.

-Yes, Miss Kim? - I asked facing the woman who approached me when she saw me.

-Did something happen,  Sooyoung ? Are you feeling okay?

I took a deep breath, looking at the woman who really seemed worried.

-Problems only. Don't worry about it.

-Do you need help?

-I don't think you can help me, I'm sorry.

-It depends on what it is. If you want we can have lunch together, and you tell me what happened. I promise not to hit on you. - she said making me smile.

Having someone to distract me during the day would be great, and Jungeun wasn't a bad company.

-That would be great. We can have lunch at the bistro here in the front.

-Perfect! I'm going to talk to  Jinsoul , and then we set everything better, ok?

I nodded.

-Do you want me to announce your arrival?

-No, I don't need that, Sooyoung!

The woman said walking into  Jinsoul 's office.

**Pov Jinsoul**

I scrolled by the twentieth time through the pictures from Minjun's birthday party on my computer screen, not failing to notice that in each  Sooyoung and I were too close. One in particular had caught my attention, in  it Sooyoung smiled in the most typical way, with her big smile her making her nose wrinkle slightly, and in it I stared at her in a lost way, without direction or reason. I just stared at her because I liked what I saw, because I felt too good to see her like that.

"No,  Jinsoul ... You can't."

I closed my eyes lowering the computer screen quickly as soon as I saw Jungeun walking in.

-Hello, bitch!

I didn't answer, that morning after  Soojin 's visit my mood was the worst.

-Mercy, is everyone with their mood down here today? - She asked putting her bag on the armchair and sitting on the other.

-I'm not in a good day, Lippie.

-Apparently neither  Sooyoung .

-What?

-Neither  Sooyoung , or you didn't notice how she is today? I just passed by her and she was  crying I think.

I was mute. She was crying, and it would probably be my fault. Dammit  Jinsoul , you are such an idiot.

-Did you ask why she was crying? - I asked curiously.

-I did but she said it were problems. You honestly should know, the woman works for you.

-I don't have to know about the life of those who work for me, Jungeun.

-Ok Miss grumpy pants! I just wanted to know how it went at your dad's house.

I leaned back again in my chair, closing my eyes trying to make my body relax.

-It was great, for the first time I was able to be in peace in that house.

-That's wonderful,  Jinsoul . Can I know the reason for the change?

I looked at Jungeun, and through the large window I saw Sooyoung in the back at her desk, writing something down. There was the answer to that question, she had been the reason.

-I don't know. - this was what I said.

-Whatever, at least you enjoyed it. How's uncle  Minjun ?

-He's good. I had a very serious talk with him, you know? He said he was proud of me, Jungeun.

-I bet he is, Jinsoul. You are taking care of everything that he fought to build.

-Yeah, but this requires a lot from me. Sometimes I feel that I won't make it.

-Don't speak nonsense, Jinsoul. You are the dominator of all of this! For someone who has been elected one of the best businesswomen of the country, you shouldn't be afraid.

I didn't speak, just stood up and grabbed a glass of Whiskey.

-Are you served?

-No, thank you. Drinking Whiskey at this hour of the morning is not my thing.

- Sooyoung told you anything else?

-No, but she seemed really sad. You don't know anything?

I shook my head, taking a big gulp of the alcoholic beverage. I talked with  Jungeun for nearly an hour, until she left. But I didn't tell absolutely anything of what happened between  Sooyoung and I. Maybe that should be saved and buried. It wasn't right to be with  her, I didn't even know what I was feeling. Maybe the loneliness made me give in to the affection of such beautiful woman. I knew that I had hurt her, and I couldn't do anything about it. Or I could.

It was lunchtime, maybe it was a good idea to ask her out to lunch and apologize for the stupid way that I had treated her. Yes, that would be the best thing to do. I swallowed the last remnants of Whiskey in my glass and went after her.

I left the office noticing that she was no longer in her desk. I decided to go to the floor where Olivia and  Haseul worked. As best friends they would probably be together. I exited the elevator noticing in the back Olivia talking animatedly with Jimin.

-Hey, what is your majesty doing among the plebs? - Jimin asked smiling.

Olivia stared at me with a face of few friends, probably knowing already what happened.

-I'm looking for Miss  Ha . Do you know where she is?

-She left with Miss Kim to have lunch. Can I help you with anything else? - Olivia asked serious.

-They left together?

-Yes ma'am, Kim invited Sooyoung to have lunch, and she accepted. Maybe she needs to be with a good company in a bad day.

She was practically throwing in my face that I wasn't a good company. And I had to agree. I nodded at both of them and got out of there.

No...

No...

She couldn't stay with  Jungeun , no.

I repeated to myself entering the elevator again. I returned to my office thinking about everything that could happen from now on. I didn't know why the hell the idea of both of them disturbed me so much.

I didn't like  Sooyoung .

That, I didn't like her.

I repeated that while I walked from one side to the other.

Don't worry about it  Jinsoul , you have absolutely nothing with her. If she wants to go out with  Jungeun , let her. - I said looking at my reflection in the mirror.

After two hours I saw  Sooyoung arrive. I quickly called her on the intercom.

-Come to my office, Miss  Ha .

The woman didn't say absolutely anything, just entered the office and stopped in front of me. Waiting for an order. I stared at the woman who had no expression, not a smile nor a gentle look. 

-What do I have for tomorrow?

-At 9AM a meeting with SU financial. At 11AM lunch with Mr. Kwon. And after that your schedule is free, ma'am. - she said mechanically.

-You had lunch with  Jungeun ? - I asked impulsively.

-I don't see why I need to answer that question, Miss  Jung . Do you need anything else?

-I need you to answer the question I asked you.

She stared at me serious, clenching her jaw in anger. I understood her anger. But what the hell was she doing with Jungeun? NOTHING. I felt irritated just thinking about it.

-Yes, I had lunch with her.

-Have you forgotten about what I told you this weekend?

-I forgot all about this weekend. Excuse me.

She said before leaving my office. 1x0 for her. And like that the afternoon dragged.

\-----

04:57PM

\-----

08:00PM

\-----

I lay down on the soft couch that was in my office. Everyone had already left to their homes, and I was still here, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the shitty life I had. I was a millionaire, I had a sick father, a crazy ex fiancé, a secretary that made me lose my mind. A weekend and  Sooyoung already made me lose my mind. Amazing, Jung, amazing!

_-I like when you smile._

_I spoke without thinking, making her stare at me._

_-Why?_

_-You have a beautiful smile, Sooyoung, and not only the smile._

_-I don't, Jinsoul..._

_-Yes, you do. This weekend has only reinforced everything that I thought about you._

_I stared into her brown eyes that froze on me. We stopped dancing, just standing still before one another, in the same position._

_-You are amazing, Sooyoung._

_I slowly got closer._

_-Jinsoul... - Sooyoung spoke as soon as she felt me too close._

_-Don't say anything... just let me do this..._

You are an asshole,  Jinsoul , a tremendous asshole! I repeated that to myself about ten times. But now it didn't matter anymore. The choice had already been  made, I wasn't the best choice for her. 

It was already 11PM. And I was still in that company. What was happening to me? I wouldn't care,  Sooyoung was just a secretary, and like this it would continue. I grabbed my coat from my desk and headed to the only place where I knew that I could forget everything.

\-----

I entered the club that was crowded as usual. The atmosphere inside was too hot, I looked both ways to see if there was no one I knew around there. Green light, everything was tranquil. I walked towards the bar and ordered a shot of Whiskey and went to one of the tables near the stage where my stripper would dance. Only she could make me forget about this hellish day.

Perhaps they were preparing some bachelor party. A group of guys was drinking and chatting excitedly in the table beside me, each said how much they wanted to have  Yves that night. Poor guys, they barely knew that they could never even go near her.

The lights went out, you could only hear the whispers about the entrance of my stripper. The spotlight moved from one side to the other until a manly voice sounded through the speakers.

-Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to "Loonatic", now we present you your majesty, Yves!

The man finished speaking as soon as the spotlights stopped on the sculptural body of my stripper. In that instant people went crazy, men and women shouted words of greed and desire. And I just stared at her, I was already longing to feel lost in that body again.

Yves was wonderful. Today she was wearing a black mask, without any details. Lingerie of the same color, stocking and garter belt on her legs. The fabric was completely laced, leaving a good part of her body showing. That day she was dressed to kill. The men on the table beside me threw dollars and dollars at the woman who smiled devilishly as always. Until she laid her eyes on me, she stared at me and turned around to start dancing in sync with the music that had a totally hot rhythm.

She started her performance on the pole, moving her body in the most sensual way she could. That woman was to madden any human being. How could she be so delicious? I felt hot just watching her dance.  Yves intertwined her legs on the pole and let go of her body, staying with her head upside down. Leaving her body fully extended at the mercy of anyone who wanted to look.

-You are so hot! I'll give you everything you want to spend this night with me!

The taller boy shouted, making  Yves smile devilishly. Which provoked me a sudden burst of anger. What the hell was she doing?

The woman got out of the pole and started wiggling in a hot way. She looked at me with a superior air and winked at me. I shook my head with the anger that consumed me.  Yves knelt on the floor, passing her hands through her wavy hair, sliding them down her body where everyone craved to put their hands on in that moment. She made purely sexual movements that were making everyone go mad.

Dollars and more dollars fell on her, who smiled in a naughty way. She pointed to the boy beside me and called him. That could only be a joke.

The boy very happily approached the stage where she pulled him by the tie, making his friends shout like assholes celebrating that act, which filled me with hate. The boy stood still and she started wiggling for him, going down to the floor in front of him in the most sensual way she could. She circled his body, and wiggled staring directly at me, as if she was making it on purpose to provoke me, she stared at me and turned to the boy who held her waist that moved accordingly to the music.

She got out of his hands, and got closer to him to the point where her lips were almost touching his. The boy smiled slyly and put a wad of dollars in the tiny panties she wore.

She winked and told him to sit. To then walk in my direction and stare at me, declaring a war that I didn't imagine the motive. The music came to  an end and Yves lost herself in the middle of the darkness, being loudly applauded by all there. I gripped the glass of Whiskey harder than I should, making it crack. I didn't understand the motive of all that provocation, but she would have to explain me, oh she would have.

I got up from the table, seething fire through my eyes when I saw the same boy who went on stage walk towards the dressing rooms. With what right did she do such a thing?! I walked in the direction of the dressing rooms where all the dancers were, including  Yves .

-Excuse me, I would like to speak with  Yves .

I told the brunette with a sculptural body that was on the stairs.

-I'm sorry, but she gave the order that she doesn't want to see no one today.

-No one?

-Absolutely no one, those were her words.

-I just saw a guy go in there, and I guarantee that he isn't "no one". - I said angrily.

-Miss, I can't do anything, that was her order.

-How much do you want to let me in? - I asked exaltedly.

-What is going on here? - I heard  Yves 's voice in the top of the stairs.

-I want to talk to you now!

Yves stared at me carefree, descending the stairs slowly.

-Thank you, Seolhyun, you can leave.

The young woman smiled and left quickly.

-What was that?

-What was what? - she asked pretending not to understand.

-That damn performance, that guy! And you are prohibiting me to see you.

Yves smiled sarcastically.

-I don't see a reason for you to get exalted. I'm just doing what I always do.

- Yves , what's the problem? You can't do this to me.

I spoke approaching her, holding her arm with certain strength.

-Don't think that something has changed after what happened. If you want to see me, get in line, everyone here wants the same but no one can get it.

-You have got to be kidding me.

-You have to understand that I am NOT yours. Don't expect to get here and have me every night,  Jung , because you are very much mistaken. Now get out, I'm not seeing anyone.

She spoke arrogantly and left, leaving me completely speechless.

- Yves ? - I shouted but she didn't even bother to look at me.

"You mistreat one and get punished by another" - that was what I thought when I got out of that place.


	21. The Payback

**Pov Jinsoul**

What was happening with the women of this world? Were they all going crazy? Only that explained the enormous mess that my day had been. How could things turn upside down in such a short time? Obviously I had a good amount of blame in the situation, but maybe I had forgotten the consequences that it could cause.

After  Yves 's rejection I was returning to the loneliness of my apartment. Arriving there I threw my shoes in a corner of the living room, and lay down on the soft couch, taking a deep breath trying to calm my brain that processed too many information in a short span of time.

I was trying to understand the reason for  Yves rejecting me. I didn't remember anything that I could've done to cause such anger in the woman. Had she seen me with someone? Had she seen me with  Sooyoung ? No, no. Very unlikely,  Sooyoung and I had only gotten close recently, but the bonds had already been cut in the harshest and rudest way possible, all my fault. I regretted  that, the last person that deserved to be treated like that was her. A feeling of regret took over me that instant, and remembering all the moments in which she had made me feel better and happy only increased the guilt I was feeling.

I closed my eyes recreating in my mind all the moments that had been marked in me:

_ -Is everything okay? _

_ -Yes, I was just thinking. _

_ -Can I know about what? - I asked getting closer to her. _

_ Sooyoung _ _ stared at me calmly to then speak. _

_ -About how this here is being good. _

_ Her eyes seemed to express those words in such a sincere way. _

_ -I'm going to tell you a secret. - I whispered to her as I got even closer. _

_ -I am also loving this here. - I whispered in my ear, noticing that her entire body shivered. She lowered her head and smiled. _

_ -Do you mind if I lay my head on your lap? I don't want to seem abused, but since I am... _

_ -There's no problem, you can lie down. _

_ Sooyoung _ _ spoke serenely. I put some things aside, and lay down on her lap. _

_ - _ _ Jungeun _ _ is going to kill me, I'm lying on the lap of her conquest. Or  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ , right? _

_ -I don't have anything with either of them. _

_ -Great then. I don't want to get into arguments with anyone because of jealousy from one of your suitors, Miss  _ _ Ha _ _. _

_ [.....] _

_ -I like you,  _ _ Sooyoung _ _. - I said in the  _ _ most sincere _ _ way I could. The young woman stayed calm, just analyzing my words. _

_ -Perhaps in years, you are the only woman that I met who makes me feel so at ease, you know? And in just a little time. I know we have a working relationship, but I don't regret at all having brought you to spend this weekend with me, or to have let you meet a little bit of my life, that I guarantee only a few people know. _

_ -I don't even know what to say,  _ _ Jinsoul _ _... only that I am loving being here with you, and that surely you took me from a depressing weekend. - she smiled shyly - And that I feel good with you, I like your friendship. _

_ Friendship, was that what I felt for her? It was inexplicable how  _ _ Sooyoung _ _ could improve my day so easily. I didn't have how to explain the huge amount of trust that she transmitted me. Her eyes conveyed me good things, pleasurable sensations that I had already forgotten. I stared at that woman for long seconds, admiring the beauty that only she could have. Until I felt a raindrop fall on my face.  _

_ -Did you feel this? - I asked suspiciously. _

_ -What? _

_ Her voice tone was confused. _

_ -This! - I said when I felt another raindrop. _

_ She smiled, probably thinking I was crazy. But soon she realized what I was talking about. _

_ -Wait... Are you talking about...? _

_ She didn't even had time to finish the sentence when the sudden storm started. _

_ -Oh God!  _ _ Jinsoul _ _! -  _ _ Sooyoung _ _ shouted standing up. _

No. No,  Jinsoul !

I opened my eyes trying to dissolve the memories of that weekend. There was no point  in crying over spilled milk, as they said around. Now it was time to move on, and try at least to make the woman stop hating me.

I got up from the couch, dragging myself to the bathroom. A hot bath would solve my pure tension for a few moments. I stayed soaking in the tub for half an hour, and yet, those women disturbed my thoughts. In these moments I wondered if straight girls were so disturbed by their husbands. Or maybe women were more complicated.

Two things were stopping me from relaxing.

The first: The reason why  Yves had snubbed me.

Second: What had happened at lunch between  Jungeun and  Sooyoung .

I didn't like the idea of them together.  Jungeun has always been a predator, and to think about the possibility of her having  Sooyoung at the mercy of her desires caused me a nuisance that I couldn't explain. I could very well ask Jungeun as who didn't want anything, drag some answers out of her without the woman even realizing it. But even if I had the answers, what could I do? Absolutely nothing.

My world was turned inside out by two women with whom I had absolutely nothing with. It was too much for me, I was no longer the reckless teenager from years ago, the situation would have to be resolved.

I decided not to care,  Jungeun was the key for me to back away in a personal way from Miss Ha. But about  Yves , I would still find out, that situation wouldn't stay like this.

**Pov Sooyoung**

I entered my house slowly as to not make any noise, at this hour both Olivia and  Haseul were sleeping. Which was expected since it was past midnight. I took my high heels off my feet, throwing them in a corner of the living room, to then go in the direction of the bathroom where I would take a nice and warm bath. After this exhausting day it was all that I needed, a hot bath and a good night's sleep.

When I left the  bathroom I dressed light clothing and threw myself on the bed, still thinking about how I had gotten some payback on  Jinsoul . Vengeance was too good to only be slightly appreciated. I could see in those eyes the hate for the teasing I made. Her serious countenance, made it noticeable for kilometers just how angry she was to see me dance for the boy on stage. Poor guy, I didn't even care about him, if he knew that he didn't cause in me not even a shiver, I bet he would never return there. The only goal of everything was to provoke in  Jinsoul the pure jealousy that she deserved to feel. It wasn't a secret that despite everything my will was to throw myself in her arms and spend the whole night being satiated by  Jinsoul's desires. But my ego was too hurt, I needed to teach the almighty that there I had control of everything, and not her. And I guarantee that her expression when she heard the sentence that I had planned all day was priceless:

_ -I want to talk to you now! _

_ Jinsoul _ _ spoke furiously at the bottom of the stairs. _

_ -Thank you,  _ _ Seolhyun _ _ , you can leave. - I spoke calmly to one of the newbie dancers who just followed my orders. _

_ The young woman smiled and left quickly. _

_ -What was that? - she asked serious. _

_ -What was what? _

_ -That damn performance, that guy! And you are prohibiting me to see you. _

_ I smiled sarcastically as I saw her exasperation. I had the urge to slap her due to the anger she made me feel during the day, but at the same time I also wanted to kiss her lips in pure desire of seeing her so bossy. _

_ -I don't see a reason for you to get exalted. I'm just doing what I always do. - I shrugged indifferently. _

_ - _ _ Yves _ _ , what's the problem? You can't do this to me. _

_ Jinsoul _ _ approached me, holding my arm with certain strength. Making my body clash with hers. I fought to have enough strength to back away from her and tell her what was stuck in my throat. _

_ -Don't think that something has changed after what happened. If you want to see me, get in line, everyone here wants the same but no one can get it. _

_ -You have got to be kidding me. _

_ -You have to understand that I am NOT yours. Don't expect to get here and have me every night,  _ _ Jung _ _ , because you are very much mistaken. Now get out, I'm not seeing anyone. _

_ I spoke arrogantly, trying to express all my superior air, I wanted payback for the way she treated me earlier. _

_ - _ _ Yves _ _? _

_ Jinsoul _ _ shouted angrily, but I didn't even bother to answer her. I would teach that woman the right way to behave. _

The spell had turned against the sorceress.

It was obvious that I was sad, way sadder than I really should be. The rude and harsh words coming from that woman marked me in a way that I had never thought to be possible.  Jinsoul had been drawn in my mind as the perfect woman she was this weekend, I knew of her flaws, but they had never been used on me. In the moment when I received her arrogant orders, a part of my admiration was gone, and a huge confusion was formed. What was the reason for her to treat me in such a way?

I didn't know...

I didn't understand...

I accommodate myself in bed, trying to relax and sleep. But the entire time that pair of brown eyes materialized in front of me. I liked Jinsoul, unfortunately I liked her. She wasn't the right person for me, living on a tightrope that divided my life between Yves and  Sooyoung was dangerous. Maybe her attitude has been the key for me to get rid of a future problem. There were so many beautiful and attractive women around, Kim  Jungeun was one of them. Today she had invited me to a pleasant lunch, which I confess to have done me very good:

_ -I liked our lunch, Miss  _ _ Ha _ _. - the woman said with a smile. _

_ -I also liked to have lunch with you. _

_ -We can set it up more times, what do you think? _

_ -I don't know, it's fine by me. _

_ -It will be a pleasure, take my card. You can call me anytime you need company, ok? I may seem a little crazy but I have my sane moments. _

_ I smiled at  _ _ Jungeun _ _ who held my hand tenderly. _

_ -Don't say that, you were my best company today, thank you. _

_ -No need to thank me, and about everything you told me, don't worry, these family problems are always happening. I'll help you with it, and I'll keep everything in absolute secret.  _

_ -You are being incredible! _

_ -Specialties of the Kim blood, Miss. - she said laughing, causing me to laugh as well, which by the way was all that I needed. _

My life was turned upside down, and I didn't know anything anymore. I decided to try to sleep, asking God that at least in my dreams  Jinsoul would leave me alone.

**Pov Jinsoul**

Today I was in a better mood, after the awful day yesterday, I woke up confident that things could get better. I was inwardly begging for Sooyoung to be calmer, and  surely she would. Miss  Ha was too sweet to treat me coldly. At least I hoped so.

I got out of the elevator in slow steps, noticing that some employees hadn't yet arrived. And one of them was Miss  Ha . In the same instant I wondered if she wouldn't come anymore, no, she wouldn't do that, the woman was totally professional.

I went to my office, her work hours haven't started yet so I decided to wait. At exactly 8AM the woman exited the elevator, making me smile. She wouldn't leave me hanging.

"Thank you,  Sooyoung !" - I spoke to myself.

The brunette approached her desk, putting her things and her bag on top of it. She was beautiful as always, however today much more casual. She wore a pair of jeans with a moss green silk blouse and a white feminine blazer. Her hair was in a very well made bun, with some strands of hair loose, probably due to rushing as to not arrive late. And in her face the small and delicate reading glasses.

The woman grabbed her notebook and walked towards my office. I could feel her lightly sweet perfume fill the atmosphere.

-Good Morning, Miss  Jung .

-Good Morning, Miss  Ha , how are you?

-I'm fine, thank you. - she said serious.

Negative point.  Sooyoung always smiled at me when she arrived.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, ma'am. Do you need anything?

-Yes, have a seat, we have to talk.

-Is it something related to my work?

-Not exactly.

-Then I don't see a reason for it. - the woman spoke firmly.

- Sooyoung ...

-It's Miss  Ha , I want to be called like this.

I stood up from my chair, walking towards the woman who didn't say anything else.

-Ok, Miss  Ha , I want to apologize for being an idiot with you, I shouldn't have treated you like that.

I tried to transmit the maximum sincerity in those words.  Sooyoung stared at me, letting out a small puff.

-You don't have to apologize. You are absolutely right, we have a relationship based on work, and like that it will have to continue.

-As you wish. But well, I also called you here for another reason.

-You can speak.

-I want you to get the number of Mr. Kim. He's a great lawyer, I believe he's the best to take care of your sister's case and win.

Sooyoung instantly stopped writing down the information on her notebook, and stared at me confused.

-What?

-That's right, tell him I want to see him today. We'll all have lunch so you can explain him the situation with your sister and your parents. I promised that I would help you, remember?

She really didn't seem to believe in my words.

- Jinsoul ... - my first name, things were better - Thank you so much but you don't need to. I talked to  Jungeun and she said she can take care of the case. 

No, I didn't believe that I was hearing that. Jungeun would take care of something that I promised to fix. Were they that intimate already? This really was not good.

- Sooyoung , I promised you that I would help you.

-I know, I remember. And I appreciate it but  Jungeun is a lawyer and she said she could do it for me. I don't want you to bother with something that has nothing to do with your life.

-Don't be foolish, I want you to win this.  Jungeun is specialized in labor issues, and Mr. Kim is specialized in family issues. And I assure you that I never saw him lose a case.

I could feel how much that proposal made her rethink things. I couldn't tell if it was anger that I felt, I didn't want  Jungeun taking care of something that I committed myself to help, I didn't want  Sooyoung to be grateful to her when she could be to me. Selfish, I know, but it was involuntary. I couldn't tell what that was, but I didn't like it. 

-I don't know... - she said confused, sitting down.

-Sooyoungie... - I approached her, using the same nickname I had given her over the weekend - Let me help you.

Sooyoung stared at me, leaving our gazes locked for longer than they should. And in a swift move the woman got up when someone entered my office.

-Hello, girls! -  Jungeun spoke walking in.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

-Good Morning, Miss Kim. - Sooyoung said smiling at her. C'mon, really? It  were a thousand smiles now?

-Good Morning,  Sooyoung ! Good Morning,  Jinsoul .

-Good Morning. - I said serious.

-Well, I'll return to my desk. If you need something just call me.

Sooyoung said heading towards the door.

-I want to have a private talk with you later. -  Jungeun said smiling, and then  Sooyoung left.

-What's going on?

She stared at me confused.

-Between you and Miss  Ha .

-We are getting to know each other,  Jinsoul . God, she's wonderful, you know?

"Yes, I know that very well." - I thought.

-Oh, really?

-Of course! She's a sensitive, caring and very attractive woman. Maybe with her I'll forget Jiwoo.

It was too uncomfortable to have to hear those things, I couldn't believe that Kim Jungeun was so into someone like that. And above all, with my, MY secretary.

-Do you have feelings for her?

-Not yet, as I told you, we are getting to know each other. Who knows, maybe I'll leave the party life, huh?

-As if it were possible.

-Ouch, that hurt.  Of course, it's possible, to me  Sooyoung is the ideal woman, you know?

-Ok, ok,  Jungeun , I get it. - I said in a bad mood.

-Does that bother you?

-No, of course it doesn't. Why would it bother me?

-Because you seem bothered. Tell me, are you into  Sooyoung ?

-Me? Of course not. Stop trippin'.

- Jinsoul , I'm your friend, if you tell me that you are into  her I will leave her for you.

Was I into  Sooyoung ? After all what did I feel for that woman?! That woman that when I imagined her in someone else's arms, a colossal nuisance took over me.

- Jungeun , stop, ok? You can be with Sooyoung. I don't care. - I huffed while standing up from my chair.

I left my office, leaving  Jungeun behind alone. I saw  Sooyoung talking animatedly next to Haseul. Perhaps the woman was too happy to be disturbed.

And like this the afternoon passed by, after  Jungeun left I decided not to talk with anyone. I passed the order that I wouldn't like to be bothered. My bad mood was at a such high level that I could spit fire.

-What a pain in the ass! - I seethed when I saw  Soojin 's seventh call in my phone. Would she ever give up?

I thought throwing the small device on the desk.

It was already the end of a working day, most employees weren't there anymore. And I as always was the last to leave.

-Miss  Jung ?

I heard  Sooyoung 's sweet voice in my office.

-Here are your orders.

The woman spoke placing some packages on my desk. I still had a lot of reports to read, and  Sooyoung was a great company, even though she was angry she still took care of me, the same had ordered my dinner. I knew she was still angry because of my rudeness, but it wouldn't be hard to stay with me, right?

-Miss  Ha , I would like if you stayed later today. If you don't have any commitments of course. 

The brunette looked at me for brief seconds, seeming to think in such idea.

-I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't stay for long.

I stared at her in disbelief,  Sooyoung was always at my side, she never refused work before. And now this?

-Why?

-I have a date tonight.

Shit, shit, shit! That had bothered me more than expected. With whom would she go out? My urge was to ask her, but surely I would hear an answer that I wouldn't like.

I nodded without uttering another word.

-I can help you while I don't have to go.

-No need. You can go.

-Ma'am, I can still stay for a little while. -  Sooyoung said walking in my direction.

-I don't want to disrupt your date. - I let out ironically.

-I'm sure you don't. - she answered back in the same tone.

Sooyoung and I stayed for like an hour rewriting clean the reports for the next day's meeting. She was sitting beside me on the couch, reading the paperwork that was in her hands. Even after a full day's work, the brunette preserved a divinely tidy appearance. Her hair was still tied in a bun like earlier, she only wore her green silk blouse, her blazer was thrown on the armchair to her left. She seemed focused on what she was doing.

-Do you want wine? - I asked standing up.

We had good memories with wine.

-I don't know if it would be a good idea.

I didn't speak, just grabbed two glasses and served them with the same brand of red wine that we drank over the weekend.

-Here.

Sooyoung stared at me for a few seconds, to then grab the glass from my hand. The woman slowly wet her fleshy lips with the liquid that had an amazing taste. It wasn't a surprise to anyone how much Miss  Ha had purely desirable lips. 

-You like this wine, right? - she asked placing the glass on the small table.

I smiled at her and sat down beside her.

-I do, but it had been a long time since I didn't drink it. Only over the weekend with you of course.

She didn't say anything.

- Yeojin asked about you today.

-Yeojin is really a sweetheart, I loved meeting her. Actually, your family is made of very nice and welcoming people.

-You liked them?

-Of course, they are wonderful people.

-They liked you too. They keep complimenting you. And they said they wanted to see you soon.

-Who knows, maybe I'll pay them a visit. If you don't mind of course, I know it's your family.

-I don't mind, you can go whenever you want,  Sooyoung .

-Perfect, Miss  Jung .

-You can call me  Jinsoul ...

-No, I'm not getting into that again. - she spoke coldly, and stood up - We only have a working relationship.

- Sooyoung ...

-Don't start, ok? You are a very confusing woman. One time you seem to want to be my friend and the other I am your employee. Spare me from that, please.

-Can we have the same relationship we had before?

-We are having, Miss  Jung . I don't know what your nuisance is. Nothing changed, isn't that right?

The brunette spoke picking up her coat from the armchair.

-Where are you going?

-To my date. Excuse me. - she said right before walking out of my office, leaving me speechless.

You know when you stay with no reaction? Without knowing what to say or what to think?  Sooyoung threw all those words on me and simply left. To a date... a date! I walked towards the large window of my office, looking down at the entrance. I saw  Sooyoung leave the company, walking towards a white car. 

Wait...

I knew that car.

No, no... Not her...

Jungeun!

The two of them hugged for a long time, until  Jungeun opened the car door so that  Sooyoung could get into her car. She quickly went to her side, and they left to only God knows where. How could  Jungeun go out with  Sooyoung ? Fuck! She had every  women she wanted, but not  Sooyoung , not her.

In that instant all the unnecessary images between them began swirling in my head. I was furious, yes. With a colossal fury. I had thought about following them, but that was crazy,  Sooyoung was single and free. I couldn't do that, and nor should.

I sat in my chair, trying to push away such ideas from my head. And  Sooyoung disappeared from my thoughts, to give way to the other that drove me crazy,  Yves .

She would have to give me some good explanations.

**Pov Soojin**

I was more than tired of waiting. After nearly ten phone calls to Jinsoul's phone I decided to go in and see her. And to my surprise she had given strict orders prohibiting my entrance in her office. She probably wanted more time to be alone with her useless little secretary. Sassy girl, Jinsoul had barely arrived and she was already seducing the heiress of the  Jung empire. Smart, however I was much more. 

I waited for  Jinsoul for hours in front of that building, sooner or later she would have to come out of there.

\-----

\-----

It was night, I was practically falling asleep on the steering wheel and nothing of Jinsoul. I lowered my head again until I heard the noise of the gate opening. A thread of hope was cut when I saw the bitch that Jinsoul has been drooling over lately. After knowing that she had taken  Sooyoung to her parents' house where I had never been, my anger for the girl increased.

The same walked towards a white car that was parked across the street. Did she make plans at this hour?

I watched attentively what the woman did, and as she approached the car, none other than Kim Jungeun came closer. Wait, Jungeun and  Sooyoung were going out?

She was really a slut, she was going out with the two best friends? Did  Jinsoul know about this?

I looked at the huge building and no sign of  Jinsoul . I returned my attention to  Jungeun and  Sooyoung who were hugged like a couple.  Jungeun always a player and gentle, she opened the car door to the insolent who entered smiling.

No one would deny that Kim Jungeun was the owner of a divine beauty. I even had interested myself in her as soon as Jinsoul introduced us. But  Jungeun and  Jinsoul were like hand in glove, those two always knew each other's secrets, and  Jungeun would never betray  Jinsoul's trust like that.  So the chances of getting involved with her were summed to zero.

The two left in the car towards the south. Romantic dates, what did  Jinsoul think about that? If she even knew...

I decided to wait a little longer, until the huge gate opened again, and now  Jinsoul 's unmistakable car left. I didn't understand that passion of  Jinsoul for black cars, but one thing was certain, that color matched perfectly with her.

I quickly started the car and followed  Jinsoul . That was the perfect time to follow her to her house.

The way was being too long,  Jinsoul was in the busiest part of  Seoul . It wasn't possible that she would live in such busy places. I kept following her until her car signaled that she was going to stop.  Jinsoul parked the car in front of a huge building, illuminated by a big neon sign with the word " Loonatic " on it.

Wait,  Jinsoul wasn't the type of woman who frequented nightclubs, and that seemed to be one of the biggest here. What was happening? I stopped the car on the other side of the street, thinking about the idea that maybe it wasn't  Jinsoul in that car. But it was confirmed when I saw her get out of it.

What was she doing there?

I thought about going in and see what she would do. But I knew that I shouldn't, I was too smart for that. I stood there watching her until she entered that place.

Oh  Jinsoul , I surely would find out what you were doing there.

**Pov Jinsoul**

I entered " Loonatic " looking for her. I walked towards the main stage where several women performed in group that night. I decided to wait, Yves would have to give me some good explanations about the way she treated me yesterday. I ordered a glass of the best Whiskey of that place and sat in one of the armchairs, just staring at those women. They were all too beautiful, but none of them matched my stripper.

I couldn't understand my obsession with that woman, and with  Sooyoung . They both made me feel something different and at the same time so intense. Something in both attracted me in a way that I couldn't explain.

You can understand me, right? Think about being in the middle of two very different women, but who united in a bond that not even you knew.  Yves and  Sooyoung were the downfall even of the strongest human being on earth. As incredible as it sounds, they were different, but they could be even be equal.

Crazy, I know. I shook my head, taking a sip of Whiskey.

Mixing drinks wasn't something healthy. That was already affecting my subconscious that wished that both women were only one.

Of that mixture there was two options, either I would be the luckiest woman of all, or both would end me.

And trust me, the second option was stronger.

- Jinsoul ?

I looked to the side and saw  Momo approaching, sitting right next to me. 

-How are you? - I asked placing the glass on the table.

-Now? Great.

-Perfect.

**Pov Sooyoung**

-Honestly  Sooyoung , you are absolutely right! -  Jungeun spoke smiling.

The dinner was very pleasant,  Jungeun was a great company. She made me laugh, and feel good. We danced a lot and now we just talked.

-See? I told you.

-Are you always this cocky?

-Maybe yes, maybe no.

I smiled at the woman and stopped as soon as I heard my phone ringing. It was  Hyunjin . What the hell did she want at this hour?

-You can answer,  Sooyoung .

-It will be just a minute.

Jungeun nodded with a smile.

* -Hello?

-Sooyoung, I think you should come here now. 

-Why? What happened? - I asked without understanding. 

-Your woman is here! - she spoke from the other end. 

I smiled at Jungeun and stood up. 

-Hyunjin, did you drink? 

-Of course not, Sooyoung. 

-So? 

-Jinsoul is here, and she didn't find you. 

-I don't want to see her, leave her there, and don't tell her where I am. 

-I know, but I think it would be good if you came here. Momo is in full swing. 

I stayed mute. Jinsoul wasn't happy at all with the situation with Yves. After our last encounter, I had ignored her. 

-I don't care. - I lied. 

-Are you sure? I don't want to seem pushy, but you if you don't come, Momo will steal Jung from you. 

-She wouldn't be able. 

-The kiss that they are sharing right now it's not a weak one. 

Kiss? Jinsoul was kissing another? No, no. I wouldn't let that happen, no way. 

-Grab my mask and my lingerie, I'm on my way. 

-That's what I'm talking about! *

I hung up the phone and went back to the table.

-I need to go, it's an emergency.

-If you want I can take you.

-Don't worry, I'll take a cab.

**Pov Jinsoul**

Momo and I started talking, the conversation lasted nearly half an hour. From a distance I saw  Hyunjin , the brunette who always gave me information about Yves. She was staring at us from afar, she would probably tell Yves about everything.

-Do you know where  Yves is? - I knew that they hated each other, but I needed to know where she was. 

-Today is not her day, your sweetheart is not coming. -  Momo said ironically.

"Dammit!" - I thought.  Yves wasn't like the others who were there every night. She had the power to choose when to go.

-Do you know when she'll come?

-Why are you so interested in her? There are much better things in here, you know?

Momo said provocatively.

-I don't doubt that, but  Yves is my stripper, you get it?

-I can be your stripper and what else you wish,  Jung .

The woman whispered in my ear, shivering up to the last hair on my body.

- Momo ...

-Shush, you will never know if you have something better if you keep depriving yourself of experiencing.

The woman stood up and straddled me on the chair. There was no doubt that  Momo had a radiant beauty. I stared at her, thinking about that possibility, Yves had snubbed me, and  Sooyoung at this hour was in  Jungeun's arms. And why would I have to go crazy thinking about them? No. If they could, I could too.

I held  Momo 's waist tightly, and I kissed her.

And for long minutes we kissed. She was wonderful, but she wasn't  Yves . And much less Sooyoung. But I would continue, I would prove to myself that those two were nothing in my life.

Momo seemed to enjoy the situation, she kissed me with hunger and desire.

-If you want we can go to the private room. - she said panting.

Private room? I had really good memories from that place.

-Fine by me.

Momo smiled and stood up. She held my hand and guided me to the corridors where there were those rooms. The music was too loud, there was a very high alcohol content in my body. Dammit, I felt that I was doing something wrong. As if that was a betrayal.

"Don't be an idiot, Jinsoul,  Yves didn't think twice when she danced for those guys." - I thought.

I continued my way and stopped before the door that the woman opened with effort.

-Is everything alright?

She asked smiling.

-Yes, get in there. I'm going to get a drink and I'll be right back.

Momo nodded, stealing a quick kiss to then walk into the room. I needed a good dosage of Whiskey. Only that would make me continue.

I walked towards the liquor counter, grabbing an entire bottle. If it was to drink might as well be like this. As I returned in the direction of the private rooms where  Momo awaited me, I could notice her presence.

It wasn't possible.

Yves came out of the place where the dressing rooms were. Her posture always imposing and sensual. The woman was wearing a red coat and a black mask on her face.

I stopped and stared at her. Until she noticed me there. Our gazes met, causing an inexplicable feeling. It was her who I wanted, there was no doubt at all.

Yves walked graciously towards me, stopping a few centimeters from my body.

-Did you lower your standards?

She asked, leaving me without understanding.

-I see that you are accompanied, right? When I'm not around do you sleep with others?

-What are you talking about?

-The slut that is waiting for you in the private room. Or do you think that I don't know that you are going to fuck  Momo tonight? - she spoke arrogantly.

-You rejected me, remember? There are a lot of people who want me. - I answered back in the same tone.

Yves clenched her  jaw, I could notice how angry the woman was. Was that jealousy?

-They can have my leftovers. I don't care.

I let out an ironic laugh. Leaving the drink on the table.

-Are you jealous,  Yves ? - I teased her.

Yves laughed in the most sarcastic way she could.

-Me? Jealous?

I nodded.

- Jinsoul ,  Jinsoul ,  Jinsoul ... - she sang my name on her lips while circling me - You have to learn that I don't feel jealousy. To be jealous, the person you are with needs to be better, and I know very well that in here, better than me, there isn't.

Son of a bitch, she was so sure of herself. Her authoritative and firm voice tone left me so turned on.

-So? Why so much interest?  Momo was already waiting for me.

-Well go. And don't show up in front of me anymore.

-Are you angry? - I approached her.

-I don't feel anger, jealousy, or anything for you. - she said firmly.

-Why can't I believe you?

I inched closer, staying such a few centimeters away from her body that at any moment they could touch.

-You don't have to believe in anything, now leave me alone!

Yves moved to get out of those corridors but I held her tightly by the arm, harshly bringing her body close to mine.

-Why don't you admit it? Admit that you are dying of jealousy inside. - I spoke putting two fingers over her breast.

The stripper's breathing changed, her gaze could kill me if it were possible. I was pinning her body with mine against the cold wall of that place.

-Let go of me,  Jinsoul !

-You don't want that... I know you don't...

-Me? Or you? Don't try to fool yourself and be with someone else inside here when you come to see me! - she provoked.

-You are right,  Yves , I came to see you. And I'm not leaving here without having you.

I brought one of my hands to her dark strands of hair, gripping them tightly.

-And if I don't want? - she whispered before my lips.

I smiled slowly.

-You always want...

That was what I said before taking the lips of that woman in a fierce kiss.

At the beginning  Yves didn't correspond the kiss, she tried to push me away with all the strength she had. But I held her firmly by her arms, and I pinned her body with mine on the wall, until she stopped fighting and gave into the kiss. We could swallow each other at any moment of so much desire in which we clung there. I sucked  Yves 's lips between mine, sliding my tongue closer to hers that received mine hungrily. A kind of adrenaline washed over my veins, like a drug that you taste and you can't stop anymore.

Yves brought her hands between my hair and tugged on it, making our lips disconnect. Her mouth was reddish and she was panting. I leaned in and brushed my lips on the neck of that brunette who gasped when she felt them. I licked, sucked on her pulse point, making her fingers that were between my hair tug harder.

-I hate you,  Jung . - she whispered panting, leaning back.

-Why? Huh? Because I turn you on? - I whispered in Yves's ear, while I trailed my hands down to her ass. Without letting the kisses stop.

-You bitch! - she cussed, only increasing the urge I had to possess her.

-If you cuss me I'll squeeze it harder... - I squeezed her ass hard.

Yves stared at  me, I could see in the brown of those eyes the desire that burned there. I quickly brought one hand to the coat she was wearing and when I opened  it I saw only a bit of her small black lingerie. 

Jesus, it was tiny. I could feel my center twitch just imagining taking off those pieces.

-You like it, don't you? -  Yves whispered provocatively, slowly biting her lip.

-You still doubt it? How can you be so sexy,  Yves ?

-You think? If you want you can have a closer look. - her voice tone was loaded with lust.

-I can?

Yves nodded, and smiled mischievously, to then say:

-Kneel and have a look. - the stripper said fully opening her coat, leaving her body covered by two tiny pieces showing.

Fuck,  Yves was so fucking hot. I inched closer to her, and stared at her.

-Kneel,  Jinsoul ! - she ordered.

That could only be madness, but I needed to do it. I inched closer to her, and kissed her lips slowly to then bite her lower lip slowly, I trailed down her neck, going down between the valley of her breasts where I slid my tongue slowly, making the woman gasp. I stopped and kneeled before her, kissing her smooth stomach slowly.

-That... Go lower... -  Yves almost moaned.

Fuck, damn dancer. I felt hot, wet. And we still hadn't done anything. Due to where we were, we were in danger of getting caught by anyone.

I continued until I stopped in front of the tiny panties, I looked up, staring into  Yves 's eyes.

-You don't know how arousing it is to see you kneeled at my feet,  Jinsoul . It's a delicious taste of power that you can't even imagine.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss slowly that area covered by the thin fabric.

-No, no. Stop.

I looked at her confused.

-What?

-I only gave you permission to see, you can't touch, darling.

I laughed dryly.

-Are you kidding me?

-It will be your punishment for wanting to go after another in my absence.

-Don't do this. I'll go after  Momo if you leave me in this situation.

-Go, the choice is yours.

Yves freed herself from my hands and started walking away.

-Come back here now!

The woman continued on her way.

-You'll pay me for this,  Yves . - I said getting up from the floor.

The woman stopped in front of me, and faced me.

-May the best win,  Jung . - she said throwing a little kiss in the air, to then leave.


	22. Lost

**Pov Soojin**

I waited for  Jinsoul for hours in front of that place. And it seemed that she was very busy because so  far she hadn't shown up. " Loonatic ", which was the name of that club, was frequented by  Seoul 's elite, imported cars, high society people entered and exited frequently.

"She must be hooking up with some whore in there." - I seethed furiously.

I was attentive to everyone who left through that door. I was already tired of waiting, but I wouldn't give up until I found out the reason why  Jinsoul was there. She wasn't the kind of woman who went out at night looking for fun. When I thought of  Jinsoul , the first thing that came to mind was work.

I stretched on the car seat, feeling a slight back pain for being seated for so long spying that place. I grabbed my bag and took out a small mirror to check my appearance which by the way was pretty awful. Until I noticed in the background the woman leaving. I closed the small mirror and fixated my eyes on  Jinsoul .

She looked around until continuing in the direction of her car. She hadn't left accompanied, on the contrary, she was alone just like when she entered. She stood a few minutes inside her car, to then leave that place. And in a swift move I started my car to follow her, I couldn't lose her from my sight. Or I could, I would have other opportunities to find out where  Jinsoul lived. The goal right now was to know the reason why she had entered that place.

I turned off my car, grabbing my purse beside me. I walked towards the club and paid an entry. The tall and handsome man put a small bracelet around my wrist and allowed me to enter.

The place was huge and purely luxurious. It was crowded, and the strong beat of the music echoed through all the corners of that building. I walked observing every detail of that place. Men and women were sitting, getting private shows from the beautiful dancers in front of them, who wore tiny clothes that soon were taken off their bodies.

"Oh my God, Jung Jinsoul in a striptease club."

I concluded when I saw that. I was completely surprised, I knew of the eventful past that my ex had had, but for years that woman didn't take a time for herself, and now she frequented striptease clubs?

"Very well..." - I thought while walking to the bar.

-Give me a drink, please.

The brunette with a sculpted body smiled, and started preparing my drink. Two women argued near the counter, making me want to sit elsewhere.

-Have you seen her?

-Who?

-Heavens, who do you think? Jung Jinsoul!

I stood up from the counter and got closer to the woman who had pronounced  Jinsoul 's name. I needed to hear what she was saying, but the loud music prevented me from doing so.

-I saw her leaving.

-Where did she go, Seolhyun? She was with me and evaporated!

The woman said angrily. For a split second I hated the whore, so it was with her that  Jinsoul was involved? What a bad taste.

-I don't know,  Momo ! You lose the woman and you come to discount your anger on me?

-Where is  Yves ? Did you see her here?

I forced my hearing to listen to as much information as possible.

-Today is not her day.

-Are you sure?

Jesus... Who was  Yves ? The woman had left alone.

-Here's your drink, ma'am.

I handed some dollars to the brunette who nodded. I would talk with this  Momo person, and I would find out what was happening with  Jinsoul .

-Excuse me, do you know  Jinsoul ?

-Who are you? - the woman asked staring at me.

-That doesn't matter right now, do you know Jung Jinsoul?

-Yes, and if you are after her as well, back off, because she'll be mine.

I laughed ironically.

-Honey, you are talking with her wife.

Momo stared at me in disbelief, her expression was of a colossal surprise. Until she  bursted into a sarcastic laugh. 

-What are you laughing about?

-So, you are the woman who's being cheated on?

-Cheated on?? - I asked furiously.

-Yes, what do you think your wife is doing here? - she spoke serious.

-I think we need to talk.

-I have nothing to talk with you. - the woman spoke, fixing her appearance to then leave.

I took a sip of the drink, and approached her.

-You have, and I need information.

-What do I gain with this?

I smiled, opening my bag, and taking out a small wad of bills.

-You gain this. - I raised it, showing her the dollars.

Momo exchanged a look with the woman who was by her side and then smiled.

-Well, we can talk after all.

-Perfect.

**Pov Sooyoung**

I grabbed the keys from inside my bag to open the door to my apartment as fast as possible. The night was cold, and even inside the building I could feel the breeze. I forced the key a little bit more, until the door opened.

-Are you drunk? -  Olivia asked when she opened the door, looking at me funny.

-No, I just couldn't find my keys.

I said entering the apartment quickly.

-I didn't see  Jungeun 's car arrive, didn't you two go out together?

Olivia asked while walking behind me.

-We did. - I spoke at last.

-Were you up to something,  Sooyoung ?

The woman asked, stopping in front of the doorway, with an accusative expression.

-Me? What could I be up to, Liv?

-I'm the one asking you what you were up to.

I stood quiet, putting my hands on my waist without surrendering.

-You were with  Jinsoul , right?

-No... - I murmured weakly.

-You suck at lying.

I rolled my eyes, how could she do it? I could never lie to Olivia  Hye , it was like the truth was plastered on my head like a neon sign.

-I was. - I spoke surrendering.

- So you didn't go out with  Jungeun ?

-I did!

-Sooyoung!

-Jesus, Olivia, I was at dinner with  Jungeun until I got a phone call from  Hyunjin telling me that  Jinsoul was at " Loonatic " and that Momo was practically throwing herself on her arms.

-And in order to protect your territory you went there?

I just nodded, when she said it like that it sounded childish.

-You won't ever change, will you Sooyoung? I thought that after the way she treated you, it would be enough for you to move on from her. Were you careful so that she didn't see you?

-I can't move on from her,  Olivia . And yes, I was careful. I entered through the back door, no one saw me. I just couldn't let that bitch Momo be with her.

-You are risking yourself too much.

-I'm feeling guilty for being so cold, she seems to be sorry, you know? I'm treating her badly.

-Yes, but that doesn't change the rude way she treated you.

-But God always says that we must forgive the next. - I heard  Haseul speak as she entered my bedroom with her pink slippers and a cup of coffee in her hands.

-See?

Olivia rolled her eyes and  Haseul smiled sitting on my bed.

-I  agree with  Haseul !

-Well I don't, but since I know you have a colossal fire for that woman, and that this story will still have many pages, just follow your heart, Sooyoung.

-Thank you, girls.

-You don't have to thank us, Sooyoung, I just hope that you are careful. I think it would be better if you took Yves off this game. - Haseul spoke carefully as always.

- Haseul ,  Jinsoul doesn't like  Sooyoung . She likes Yves.

-How can you be so sure?

-Didn't you see how she treated me? And at night she ran to  Yves 's arms, where she really wants to be!

-You know that being  Yves , this will never work, right?

-I know, don't worry. I will put an end to it. It's the second time that  Yves rejects  Jinsoul , she'll get tired eventually.

-I hope so, it's the best for you. - the shorter one said, hugging me affectionately.

-You always have the best advices,  Haseul .

-Hey! Is that an indirect? -  Olivia asked throwing one of the pillows at me.

-Ouch! - I grumbled throwing the pillow back at her - Of course not, you two are the best advisers that I could have, and  Hyunjin too.

I spoke throwing myself back on the bed next to Olivia and  Haseul who hugged me tenderly.

-But tell me, did you see how  Momo reacted?

I let out a laugh at  Olivia .

-I didn't, but I would give anything to have seen it.  Jinsoul was on the way to the private rooms when I showed up. And wow, she looked paler than normal when she saw me.

Olivia and  Haseul laughed together as they heard me tell what happened.

-She teased me, saying I was jealous, but I turned the tables. Not me,  Yves .

-What did you two do? -  Olivia asked curiously.

-Mercy,  Olivia , we don't need to know the details.

- Yes, we do, I love to know everything.

-Well,  Jinsoul arrogant as always grabbed and didn't let me leave. 

-She must have a good grab. -  Olivia concluded when she saw my expression as I spoke of  Jinsoul .

-She has, Liv, a fucking good grab.

-Jesus  Sooyoung , watch your mouth! -  Haseul said making us laugh.

-I'm serious,  Haseul , you have no idea how that woman is.

-And I don't want to know, you are going crazy because of her.

-Continue ! She grabbed you and then what?

-I was able to turn the tables and answer back in the same way. I left her kneeled at my feet. You should've seen it, I ordered and she obeyed.

-You are the worst, Ha Sooyoung.

- Sooyoung ? It wasn't  her, it was Yves.

**Pov Jinsoul**

That day my mood was dark. In the past few days my life was upside down. Yves,  Sooyoung and Soojin were driving me mad. But once again Yves made me a fool, was I born for this? Obviously not, Jesus! I was Jung Jinsoul, these things couldn't happen to me. I kneeled, I literally kneeled at the feet of that woman by pure desire. And what did she do? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Can you imagine how frustrating it is? Was there something wrong with me? No, there was nothing wrong.

Yves liked to play, she was a dangerous nymph who used and abused her powers of seduction to put anyone at her feet. Like a siren who entranced the sailors with her incomparable beauty, that was  Yves , a siren.

I opened my eyes staring at the white ceiling of my bedroom, I confess that this morning I was dying to stay at home. Doing absolutely nothing, but when you are the president of a multinational, you didn't have the right anymore to these perks that life could offer.

I got out of bed and went straight to a hot shower, I needed to be totally relaxed to have the damn patience to look at some hypocritical people who worked with me, endure the kiss-asses, and the beautiful and happy smile that  Sooyoung would be wearing because of her date with  Jungeun .

I didn't even want to imagine how the night had ended. Thinking about  Sooyoung getting up from  Jungeun 's bed completely naked wasn't such a good view. Not that  Sooyoung didn't have a beautiful body, she had, and very beautiful by the way.  However imagining that she gave herself like that caused me a certain wrath.

"Forget this woman,  Jinsoul ..."

Why the hell  Jungeun had to get involved? She could be far away. Her pure predatory instinct wouldn't let my secretary spend the night alone. Dammit! They must have spent the night together,  Jungeun must have made her smile, smile in that sweet way that only she knew how. 

Just like I used to make her smile...

I closed my eyes and thousands of images of our moments together in Jeju passed through my head. That left me confused, being with her was pleasant, Sooyoung had a unique way of making you feel special. The woman made you yearn for every second spent next to her. What spell did she have on me? 

Women were sorceresses? I wasn't, but what about the others?

You are going crazy.

I  shook my head and got out of the shower. I dried myself quickly, drying my hair. I opted for something traditional, a black skirt, tight and long. Black high heels with red soles, and a white blouse. I used a light makeup, highlighting only my eyes and my lips.

"Not bad." - I thought as I checked myself in the mirror.

This morning was cloudy, the sky was covered by gray clouds, making it clear that the day would be rainy. Dammit. I put on my black coat, trying to warm myself from the cold that was making this morning.

Within minutes I was already entering the  Jung 's Industry vicinity. I parked my car and walked quickly to the  entrance, the thin drizzle had started to fall. 

-Good Morning, Miss  Jung .

Jeno said as soon as he saw me. Do you want me to park your car in the presidential spot?

-Do that.

In just a few minutes the elevator stopped on the top floor and I got out of it.

Pov  Sooyoung

I could hear by afar the sound of the elevator opening, it was  Jinsoul . Through the glass of her office I saw the woman walking in my direction. She was beautiful as always, she was wearing a long black skirt, and a white blouse. Her hair was tied in a  well made bun. Just like a typical businesswoman.

-Good Morning.

She said dryly when she entered the office.

-Good morning, Miss  Jung .

Jinsoul walked and sat in the presidential chair. It might sound crazy but  Jinsoul looked even sexier in that place. It increased the powerful air that surrounded that woman.

-What do we have for today? - she asked without looking at my face.

Jinsoul wasn't in a very good mood today. I imagine that  Yves 's wicked game left her completely annoyed.

-At 8AM a meeting with the financial, at 10AM the marketing personnel will present the new proposal. After you'll have lunch with Richard.

-Cancel!

-Ok, after that you need to go to a wood's farm supplier, the contract expired and they are asking for an urgent renewal, or the government will shut down the production for us.

Jinsoul closed her hands into fists, probably not liking the idea at all.

-Do I have to go today?

-Yes, ma'am.

-Since I don't have a choice, ok. You are coming with me.

Is this for real?  Jinsoul would make me go to the other side of town, to the countryside to solve this with her? Precisely today?

-Is there a problem? I don't want to interrupt any date of yours. - she spoke staring at me.

-I believe that we'll return just in time for me to be able to go to my date. - I answered back. 

-Great.

The hours dragged  on, it was amazing how  Jinsoul's mood was like the sky that morning. Totally dark. I wondered if all of this was  Yves 's fault, or if there was another reason for such a bad mood. The woman didn't smile once the whole morning, she didn't even look me in the eyes. 

-How are things around here?

I was startled to hear  Haseul so close.

-Weird,  Jinsoul is in a pure bad mood.

-What did you want? After what you did to her yesterday. -  Haseul said holding in a laugh.

-I don't know,  Haseul ,  Jinsoul gets angry but it never lasts long. Something is bothering her here.

-Wouldn't it be because of that broad smile on your face?

I squinted my eyes not understanding.

- Sooyoung don't be silly. To  Jinsoul you went out with  Jungeun last night, she must be in a bad mood because you are all happy this morning.

I stared at  Jinsoul thinking about such possibility, which I certainly considered impossible.

-I don't believe it's that.  Jinsoul has no reasons.

-That's what you think. You two kissed and had a wonderful weekend together, to then you start getting closer with her best friend? Think. -  Haseul spoke leaving.

Jealousy? Was  Jinsoul jealous? No one would deny that a few days ago  Jinsoul and I were together all the time. But... No, no  Sooyoung . That would be crazy.

-Let's go,  Ha .

I was startled to see  Jinsoul in front of me.

-Is it time already?

-What do you think?

-That you are in a terrible mood.

-What?

-Nothing.

-Let's go, I don't want to be late. - she ordered.

The way was too long, it was getting uncomfortable to stay in that silence with her. A two hour drive wasn't easy when the person next to you could jump in your neck at any moment. That was the atmosphere between us, heavy and totally loaded in bad mood.

-Is everything alright?

-Yes, why wouldn't it be? - she asked still focused on the road.

-I don't know, you are weird.

-It's your impression, Miss  Ha . I am more normal than ever.

-Literally this is not your normal.

-How can you be so sure?

-Well, from all the times, this is being your worst mood.

-I must have reasons for it.

Jinsoul stared at me intensely, her eyes were dark, but it wasn't like when she looked at  Yves . Her iris was in a dark and gloomy tone. She returned her eyes to the bumpy narrow road. Going with an imported car to that place hadn't been a good idea.

-Shit!

She grumbled speeding up the car.

-Calm down.

-My car is being badly treated in this fucking road, and there's still this damn rain. This way we'll arrive at night.

And by the way she was right, the road we were on was not one of the best, the rain was torrential.  Jinsoul 's car skated amid so much mud, and the situation only seemed to worsen.

-Oh my God, this shouldn't be happening.

-We are not going to die,  Ha , relax, you'll return in time for your date.

I rolled my eyes tediously. It was 4:30PM. We were an hour and a half late to the meeting. And  Jinsoul , on top of everything, had an enough bad mood to make things a thousand times worse.

-I would frankly turn back around. -  Jinsoul spoke irritated.

-It makes two of us.

-You are in a hurry, right?

-Yes, let's say that it's not pleasant to be inside a car with a grumpy woman with this torrential rain outside.

Jinsoul squinted her eyes in my direction, surprised to see me talking like this.

-I believe you must have better companies, right?

-You know what, I really do! - I spoke angrily, I was already tired of all that bad mood.

-I can even imagine who it is. - she spoke rudely.

-I guess you probably do. - I spoke crossing my arms sulkily.

We stayed in silence for long minutes,  Jinsoul huffed beside me. The space seemed too small for both of us.

We moved in a straight line through the lengthy road. Maybe we weren't that far away, the road was too wet, making  Jinsoul not speed up her car too much. The car seemed to be going slower at each minute.

-If I go  running, I'll get there faster.

-What do you want me to do? Speed up in this wet road? If you want to die let me know.

-That you speed up?!

Jinsoul said nothing, just sped up the car but it didn't respond.

-No, no... this can't be happening. - she muttered, making me confused.

The black Mercedes was gradually stopping.  Jinsoul turned the steering wheel to guide it to the side. 

-What are you doing? Don't you think you are going too slowly? You are still going to stop?

- Sooyoung , shut up! -  Jinsoul shouted.

I stared at the angry woman. Who did she think she was to shout at me?

-Don't shout at me!

Jinsoul held the steering wheel tightly, squeezing her fingers on it.

-Look, this fucking car stopped, and I don't have the faintest idea why. We are on a deserted road under a torrential rain, so please, don't disturb me. - the woman pronounced each word slowly as if I was a mental patient.

-Wait, wait... your expensive car broke down? How are we returning home now,  Jinsoul ?

-I don't know!

-This can't be happening to me! - I seethed, crossing my arms again.

Jinsoul tried one, two, three, four times and the car didn't show signs of life. Could we be more unfortunate? I was literally lost.

**Pov Jinsoul**

I was cussing heaven and earth. It wasn't possible, my car had stopped in the middle of nowhere, and to worsen the situation there was a storm outside, and next to me,  Sooyoung complained like an old nag. I took a deep breath trying to ask all the world's calmness so that I wouldn't blow up.

-Can you stop? This damn car won't work! -  Sooyoung said angrily.

-What do you want me to do? - I looked at her.

-Fix it, I shouldn't even be here!

-And you think I want to be here?

I yelled at her, who clenched her jaw in pure fury.  Sooyoung then quickly grabbed her bag from the backseat.

-We have to ask for help. - she said searching through her bag - Let's call  Jungeun .

-What? Let's call a tow truck! Your little girlfriend owns one by any chance? - I spoke angrily.

-I don't know, you are her best friend, don't you know?

I needed to count from one to a thousand to not blow up on  Sooyoung and her little stupid fling.

-I believe you must have more intimacy with her than I, right?

-Who knows. -  Sooyoung spoke grabbing her phone - How wonderful! - she exclaimed.

-What happened?

-There's no signal here,  Jinsoul !

-You just got to be kidding me...

-Do I look like I'm kidding? - she practically shouted.

-God! You are in a terrible bad mood! - I spoke.

-Me? You are acting like a grim old lady since you woke up! Discounting your frustration for whatever the reason on me!

-I have reasons for it!

-What are they,  Jinsoul ? - the brunette stared at me furious.

-It doesn't matter! And yours? What are they?  Jungeun isn't good in bed?!

Oh God! Shit, shit, shit!

Sooyoung squinted her eyes in my direction, and in that  brown I could see fire, and it wasn't a good kind of fire. The woman took a deep breath, and she didn't make a very pleasant face.

- Sooyoung ... I'm so  sor ...

-Shut your mouth, you arrogant! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? - she practically shouted.

-Lower your voice tone,  Ha . - I said trying to be calm.

-I won't lower shit! You are an  idiot, how can I stay so much time putting up with you? You think you own the world? Well, you are very much mistaken, Jung Jinsoul!

Sooyoung was pure fury. The woman threw her phone in her bag, straightening her coat that was open, she looked around and opened the car door, getting out of it.

-Where do you think you're going? - I shouted.

-To fucking hell! -  Sooyoung said closing the car door as roughly as she could.

What a difficult woman! Jesus! Where does this crazy thinks she's going?

Sooyoung left walking under that storm. She was hopelessly angry with me, and it wasn't for less. The words had come out of my mouth without me even realizing it. I honked several times so that she would come back, but the brunette was persistent and kept walking under all that rain.

-Dammit!  Sooyoung ! - I shouted.

She didn't even look back.

-If she thinks I'm going after her, she's very much mistaken! - I said crossing my arms, staying immobile for a few seconds.

I looked at both sides, fearing because she was all by herself.

-I can't believe I'm about to do this, God, I can't believe it!

I took a deep breath, taking courage to do such an act.

I opened the car door and left after the raged brunette who walked fast. The storm wasn't a weak one, the wind was too strong, but not even that changed the absurd idea of the woman in front of me. 

- Sooyoung , get back here now!

She pretended not to hear.

-Are you deaf? Stop now!

-You don't own me! - she shouted ahead.

-Shit, where do you think you're going? - I shouted.

Sooyoung stopped and turned around to look at me, facing me with so much fury that I could even feel fear if I didn't know her.

-You want to know to where I'm going? - she asked, walking towards me.

-Yes! - I said without backing away.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, fighting a battle only with our gazes, the rain fell on our heads without pity or modesty .

-To a place where I don't have to put up with your rudeness! - she said walking away.

And as an impulse I held the woman's arms tightly and pulled her against my body.

-You are not going anywhere without me! Do you understand? - I said firmly.

-Let go of me, you idiot! - she said, pushing me away roughly - I hate you!

-I know,  Sooyoung , I know... - I said sealing my lips on hers.

At first the woman refused, pushed me away and was able to back away but I pulled her back to me again and kissed her with want.  Sooyoung had already lost the battle and the only alternative was to surrender, and so she did. I placed one of my hands on her waist and the other on her neck, not letting her body away from mine not even by a split second. 

How I missed this, God, the full and delicate lips of  Sooyoung moved wildly on mine, making me gasp of relief, the brunette sucked my tongue with so much desire that I could lose myself there for hours, just feeling her taste, her lips, her hands on me. I didn't want to ever stop, I didn't want to let her go, but the air was already lacking and the rain only increased. I slowly let go of her body against my will. 

Sooyoung who was with her eyes closed, opened them slowly, and stared at me embarrassed.

-Are you calmer now? - I whispered to her.

She nodded.

-What are we going to do now? - she asked, much calmer than a few minutes ago.

-I don't know, we have to look for a place to stay the night.

-There's nothing here, we are in the middle of nowhere.

-Don't worry, I'll fix it. Come with me, I'm going to get my things from the car and we'll walk to the nearest town.

Sooyoung nodded, and we went back to the car to grab my bag, putting everything we needed inside. 

-We will walk a little, but I know a little town near here.

-I just don't want to stay here.

-We won't, Sooyoung.

Sooyoung and I made a long walk under that storm. We found ourselves in a totally deplorable state, our clothes completely soaked and dirty. But that didn't matter, we were fine. After a good time  walking we arrived in a small nearby town. The houses were simple, everything with an interior appearance.

-Okay, let's look for a hotel, inn, or something.

-Come with me, let's ask there. -  Sooyoung spoke pulling me by the hand.

We asked a group of gentlemen who talked in front of a tavern with a worn appearance. The men indicated us a small inn on the other side of the street. The place wasn't one of the best but it was enough to spend the night, everything was better than to stay under that storm. What I least wanted was to let  Sooyoung get sick.

-Good Night, could you tell me if you have available rooms? -  Sooyoung asked politely to the woman who looked at us startled.

The woman with a young appearance looked in her little notebook, and looked at us.

-We don't have any, ma'am, I'm sorry.

-Look sweetie, check one more time, we really need a room. Our car broke down on the road and we have  nowhere to stay.

-I'll check again. - the woman spoke politely.

-Thank you.

Sooyoung stared at me anxiously.

-I just checked, we do have.

-Great, give us two rooms, please. - I said quickly.

-I'm sorry, but we only have one room available.

-One room only? - I asked.

-Yes, ma'am, a double room.

Sooyoung and I stared at each other without knowing what to do. If God wanted to test me, so be it.

-Give us that room, ok?

The woman nodded and typed on her computer.

-Room number 21, ladies. Welcome and I hope you enjoy your stay. - the woman spoke handing us the key. 

-Can you tell me if there's a phone here?

-There is, the room has a line. Sometimes the signal is bad but if you keep trying frequently it will work.

-Awesome. - I said ironically, receiving a nudge from  Sooyoung .

We walked towards the room where we would stay, the small room wasn't that bad, I had already stayed in worse places, it could even be comfortable.

-Well, so far there are no cockroaches here. - I spoke throwing the keys on the nightstand after closing the door.

Sooyoung let out an amused laugh.

-You are probably not accustomed in being in such a simple room, right? - she asked.

-Honestly, this is quite different from my penthouse.

-Very humble of you. -  Sooyoung said, smiling sweetly, I was already longing that smile of hers.

-Always.

Sooyoung stood still staring at me.

-You better take a bath right now, you'll end up getting a cold with those wet clothes. - I spoke approaching her, taking off her coat.

Sooyoung nodded and smiled.

-I'll wait here.

The brunette nodded, and then dropped her bag on the small wooden dresser and walked into the small bathroom. Meanwhile, I took off my soaked coat and dropped it on the floor. I picked up the small telephone, trying it a few times until it got a signal:

*   
\- Finally! Yesung! I need you to get me a tow truck, and clothing. My car broke down in the middle of the road when I was on my way to the wood's farm. I'm in a sort of village in an inn.

-You decided to change life,  Jung ? Becoming a peasant doesn't really fits you. - the man asked laughing.

-Don't be a clown, Yesung, do what I'm asking, bring clothes and ask Olivia to grab clothes for Sooyoung as well. We caught a heavy rain and we don't have anything to wear.

-Naked? Both of you? I'll have naughty dreams tonight.

-I'll kill you, Yesung! Please, get it done. I want to get out of here tomorrow morning.

-Leave it to me, I'll solve this. As soon as the storm stops I'll drive up there with a tow truck.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome, boss, have a good night, I would say to use a condom but I believe that's not necessary. - the man spoke mischievously.

-Goodbye, Yesung. *

I finished the call and leaned back in small the armchair. How crazy could life be? Was destiny so treacherous to the point of making all of this happen to put me together with  Sooyoung again? Was this meant to be? Or had it been pure happenstance of life? Staying in a place without any choice with her would be an amazing way to reconcile.

"God, give me a light! Show me what to do." - I thought.

I woke up from my thoughts as soon as I saw  Sooyoung leave the bathroom, the brunette was only covered by a small white robe. Leaving her beautiful legs showing, her hair was loose and disheveled. Dammit, that was too much for me. Would this be the sign?

-My clothes are all wet. - she said staring at me shyly.

Sooyoung walked to the dresser where her bag was, staying with her back to me.

I didn't say anything, just stared for long seconds, admiring every single bit of that woman in front of me. To then stand up from the armchair and walk towards her. Staying closer than I really should.

Sooyoung lowered her head when she felt my breath near her neck, I trailed my hands up her arms, going up to her shoulders.

- Tonight you won't need them, Sooyoung... - I whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

The brunette turned to face me, staring at me without saying absolutely anything. I had no doubts about what we wanted that night.

I brought my hands to the sash that tied the robe, and without taking my eyes off  Sooyoung 's, I let it fall at our feet.  Sooyoung looked deep into my eyes in such an intense way that I could feel weak. I didn't know if this was right, I would just do what I really wanted tonight.

-If you don't want, I'll stop. - I said, leaning in to inhale slowly the skin of her neck.

She had such a nice scent, a sweet mixture with the freshness of who had just gotten out of the shower. I kissed her neck and placed my hands on her waist, squeezing it hard and pulling her body against mine.

-Do you want this,  Sooyoung ? - I whispered to her who closed her eyes when she felt my lips in her skin - Be mine tonight. Tell  me, do you want this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all.... prepare for the next chapter ;)


	23. Take A Chance

**Pov Jinsoul**

I brought my hands to the sash that tied the robe, and without taking my eyes off  Sooyoung 's, I let it fall at our feet.  Sooyoung looked deep into my eyes in such an intense way that I could feel weak. I didn't know if this was right, I would just do what I really wanted tonight.

-If you don't want, I'll stop. - I said, leaning in to inhale slowly the skin of her neck.

She had such a nice scent, a sweet mixture with the freshness of who had just gotten out of the shower. I kissed her neck and placed my hands on her waist, squeezing it hard and pulling her body against mine.

-Do you want this,  Sooyoung ? - I whispered to her who closed her eyes when she felt my lips in her skin - Be mine tonight. Tell  me, do you want this?

-Yes... I do. -  Sooyoung whispered almost in a moan.

I traveled up the line of her spine with one of my hands, until I arrived at her neck, where delicately I laced my fingers in her dark locks pulling her face towards mine. I pinned  Sooyoung 's naked body against the cold wall, making the woman gasp when she felt my body pressed against hers.

-I know you do, you don't need to say anything else. Just feel. - I whispered slowly and sensually in her ear.

I pulled on her hair, leaving her neck at the mercy of my mouth, that moved over it with lingering kisses and prolonged sucks. Her skin was so smooth, and sensitive that the redness made itself visible right away. I could feel the hair on her body stand on end in the exact moment my tongue slid over her pulse point with certain pressure.

Sooyoung dragged her small hands down my back, digging her nails on the wet fabric of my blouse, while I traveled with the kisses from her neck to her earlobe, which I sucked in a hurry. The brunette gasped with want, letting out an almost moan that left me completely wet.

-Take this off now. - the woman whispered lost in desire.

I smirked at  Sooyoung , who stared at me with those hot brown and so familiar eyes.

-Take it off for me,  Ha .

Sooyoung didn't stand on ceremony, she brought her hands to the buttons of my blouse and undid them one by one, without taking her eyes off mine. When she finished, the woman traveled her hands up to my shoulders slowly removing the fabric off my body, admiring every naked part of my body. I felt hot, on fire under her gaze loaded with lust.

Skillfully all my clothes went to the floor, leaving us completely naked in that dark room. The night's penumbra left her so sexy, highlighting her sinuous curves under the little light that the luminaires offered. 

I kissed her mouth intensely, and  Sooyoung corresponded the same way. She parted her lips allowing passage for my tongue that slid over hers with hunger. We fought a battle to see who dominated and I won. Fuck, she was such a good kisser. Her hands moved up and down hurriedly, pressing my body against hers. I swiftly guided the woman to the small bed of that room.

I threw the brunette's body on the soft bed harshly. I stared at it, asking God for that not to be a dream, because if it was I didn't want to wake up until I made that woman cum. I crawled over her, fitting our bodies in such a perfect way that I couldn't help the hoarse moan that escaped through my lips.

We exchanged intense and hot  gazes, it was amazing the connection we kept through them. I kissed her oh-so delicate lips, and trailed from her neck to the valley of her perky breasts.  Sooyoung gasped when she felt my mouth around her nipple. I sucked them with an immense want that made the woman moan, tightening her fingers between my hair in supplication.

-Oh God,  Jinsoul ! Please. -  Sooyoung moaned, leaning forward, offering me more of her body.

I didn't speak, just continued my ministrations. Sliding my tongue over her soft skin, nibbling on her nipple, while the other hand massaged the other with a certain roughness that made the brunette writhe. I was hungry, hungry for her body that for so long hid from me. I left  Sooyoung 's breasts reddish and extremely sensitive, to go down to her smooth stomach, distributing kisses and bites all over it.

-You are so marvelous, Miss  Ha . I won't be able to ever stop. - I spoke between kisses.

The women writhed almost in supplication for the kisses to go down to where her pleasure would be more intense.  However, that wasn't yet the right time. I continued with the same  rhythm, I didn't want that moment to be a pure sexual act. For some unknown reason, I felt that it was something important. 

I traveled my lips from her stomach until reaching her wet center.  Sooyoung had an amazing scent, so feminine. God! I would lose myself a thousand and one times in the body of that woman. I kissed slowly her inner thighs, biting the area  softly . Sooyoung sat up on her elbows, staring at me almost angrily for such delay. Under her eyes I smirked, savoring her divinely delicious taste.

-Oh! God... - the brunette cried out when I gave one single suck on her wet center.

-Cry out to God,  Sooyoung , I'll only let you go when I'm exhausted.

I sucked her, with all the want I had in me.  Sooyoung writhed in a pleasurable way, arousing me in a colossal way. Her nails dragged over my shoulder until they combed through my hair, where she tugged, causing a pleasurable pain that only spurred me to continue. I held her thighs tightly, leaving the woman completely opened to me, to then take her clit between my lips.  Sooyoung arched her body, staring at me with an expression of pleasure that drove me crazy. I slid my tongue over her bundle of nerves and circled it incessantly. Feeling the good scent that emanated from that woman. 

-You are delicious, Miss  Ha .

-Oh  Jinsoul !  Mmmm ... - she whined.

I let go of one of her thighs, and trailed up my hands over her stomach until reaching one of her breasts, which I squeezed slowly, pinching one of her nipples between my fingers. The woman moaned instantly with so much desire that I felt weak. I could cum just by hearing her so suffered and at the same time pleasurable moans. Jesus, that was my end.

-I ne... ed more... please! - the brunette cried out in agony. Her hands time or another squeezed the skin of my shoulders.

With the tip of my fingers I separated her wet folds and licked slowly one, two, three times, and then massaged her clit leisurely.  Sooyoung 's hands rested on the white sheets, her chest rose and fell in a short and heavy breathing.

-Tell me, do you want more? - I whispered to her.

Sooyoung nodded quickly, without saying absolutely anything.

-Speak! Tell me what you want.

The brunette stared at me, her eyes were dark and hot. For a few moments she reminded me of  Yves . But I wouldn't think about her now, it was  Sooyoung over there.

-Tell me! - I let out a small puff of air on her throbbing center.

-Oh God, fuck me,  Jinsoul ! Please...

I smiled involuntarily, hearing such words from a very sweet mouth was like walking on different paths. Ha Sooyoung could be as sexy as Yves. I slid my fingers, dipping into the damp center of that brunette, to then go back up to her swollen clit, where I massaged with certain pressure, that wouldn't be enough to make her cum. I saw her agony, her desperation to reach her peak, and I wouldn't torture her anymore. I dipped my index and middle finger inside that woman who opened her mouth in a perfect "O" when she felt me enter her.

- Jinsoul ! - she whispered almost voiceless.

Sooyoung bit her lip, bringing her hands that were on the sheets to her breasts. That would be the view of paradise if there were any. My fingers pumped in and out of her in an incessant speed, and to increase the intensity of her orgasm, I sucked her.

-Massage your breasts. - I ordered.

Sooyoung was quick to start a fast and desperate massage on her small and perky breasts, while I fucked her in two ways. Her body moved uncontrollably, seeking more and more a stronger friction.

-Oh! Mmmm! Fuck!

I sucked her swollen clit without stopping, while my fingers pumped in and out hurriedly. Her body quickly started to tremble, she was starting to orgasm. I felt my fingers being crushed inside her, and the brunette started moaning louder, her body moved faster and desperately, but I didn't stop, I made her mine until I felt her cum douse my fingers, and I sucked the product of her climax clean off.

And that wouldn't be the end, I crawled over the panting woman and kissed her sweaty skin, until I reached her lips. I moved to the side bringing  Sooyoung 's body on top of me, making her straddle me. That was the most beautiful view that I could have of that woman.  Sooyoung was completely naked, her hair was wild and brushed to only one side, her face had a daring expression. I could see on her neck reddish marks, covered by some beads of sweat that ran down the valley of her so delicious breasts.

I leaned forward until being able to look in her mysterious eyes. And with one hand I grabbed her hair and pulled her in, crashing my lips on hers in a fierce kiss. Our tongues almost fought to suck everything of each other. I descended my hands over her ass and moved her forward and backwards. She had understood my intention because in that exact moment she started to rub her body on mine slowly, causing an intense friction on my center. 

I gasped, digging my nails on the brunette's back that sucked my earlobe with devotion. I could feel her breathless and heavy breathing in my ear, fuck, I was completely soaked wet, and  Sooyoung at each instant moved faster, grinding her center hard on mine.

-Ohh! - I cried out without meaning to.

My moan was enough to make her go faster. Her center grinded on mine, with such a delightful pressure, dripping the sweet liquid that emanated from her.

-Faster. - I spoke digging my nails in her ass.

Sooyoung pushed me back on the bed, making me be completely lying down. The brunette boldly lifted one of my legs, fitting in between, leaving our centers totally glued. With one hand the woman supported herself on my thigh that was lifted and with the other supported herself on the bed.  Thus beginning an intense grind on me.

I felt all my nerve endings vibrate.  Sooyoung rubbed on me with so much want, causing an intense pleasure that I never imagined feeling. She was divine, the brunette moved fast and incessantly, it was maddening.

-Oh Fuck! - she moaned.

I wouldn't last much longer, but she didn't stop. I could see her body sweat as she moved, my hands gripped tightly the bed sheets and time or another  Sooyoung 's soft skin.

-Jesus, Sooyoung...! You are so fucking amazing! I'm  gonna cum at any  mome ...nt...

That room seemed smaller, the air was hot and heavy. A kind of frenzy hit my body, bringing vibrations from my core to the toes of my feet. I was writhing, forcing friction with  Sooyoung 's drenched center that rubbed against mine amid so many moans.

- Jinsoul ... I'm  gonna cum. OH Fuck! - she said in desperation, making me cum violently.

I had lost control of my body, it moved fast seeking to satiate that devastating urge alongside her. I only felt the warm liquids gush slowly between us.

Sooyoung lay down over me, her body was hot and sweaty. The woman fit her face in the crook of my neck, letting me feel her labored breathing. I wasn't different, my chest rose and fell panting.

-You are amazing, Miss  Ha ... God... - I whispered with the little strength I had left in me.

She must be smiling,  Sooyoung in a sweet way peppered some kisses on my neck. Was this woman insatiable?

-If you tell me you want to continue, I'll think you are insatiable.

-I want to  Jinsoul , and I want now. - she said slowly.

Could she be any more perfect?  Sooyoung went down with the kisses on my neck, where she gave small bites, to then go to my breasts. The brunette with her eyes locked on mine, sucked with so much devotion on one of my breasts. I closed my eyes, biting my lip. Saving inside me all the urge that I had to moan when I saw her do that. I squeezed my eyes and when I opened  them I saw  Yves .

Jesus!  Yves ?

I closed my eyes again to see  Sooyoung tasting me pleasurably. I was going mad! I shook my head. I didn't want to think about  Yves anymore.  Sooyoung was amazing and even better than  her, of this I had no doubt.

I brought my hands to Sooyoung's hair, tugging on it hard, making her continue. I was so sensitive that I could cum with just that. But she had stopped. The brunette trailed down with wet kisses over my stomach, licking every part with want, until stopping over my center, where she delicately placed her lips, kissing lovingly.

I felt the urge to scream when her tongue moved over my swollen clit, fuck, it was such a mind-blowing feeling. She licked fast and without stopping.

-Hmm! Yeah... Suck,  Sooyoung , suck me.

I moaned with desire. Like a drug addict I depended on her touches, her mouth and the pleasure she provided me with. With the tip of her tongue she made circular movements on my bundle of nerves without stopping.

-Oh God, you want to drive me crazy.

I felt my body weak, and even like this I wanted more. And as if she knew the right time,  Sooyoung increased the pressure of her tongue, making me sit on my elbows to watch her. With the tip of her fingers she spread my slick folds and immersed the tip of her tongue inside me in an incessant thrusting, to then return her tongue over where I felt more pleasure.

-You are so tasty, Miss  Jung . - she spoke provocatively.

It was too much for me, seeing Ha  Sooyoung sucking me in the most sensual way was mind-blowing. And she even called me like that? It was enough to enter in a destructive orgasm. I arched my head back feeling my entire body tremble, and with hunger she sucked me hard.

-Oh! Oh! - I said tangling my fingers in her dark locks, forcing her head in that area.

And she didn't stand on ceremony, she sucked up to the last drop of  my cum that gushed.  Sooyoung looked up, crawling over me to then kiss my lips, making me taste my own cum on her lips that moved over mine slowly. The brunette ended the kiss slowly, biting my lower lip, to then snuggle again in my arms.

I roamed my hands on her back in a soothing caress. I didn't know what to say in that moment, and I decided I wouldn't say anything. I would just let happen what was destined for both of us.

-If you keep doing that, I'll fall asleep,  Jinsoul . -  Sooyoung spoke sweetly.

I smiled and continued with the caress.

-Sleep, Sooyoung. I'll be here when you wake up.

-Good Night, Miss  Jung .

-Good Night, Miss  Ha . - I said smiling.

After a few minutes  Sooyoung 's breathing calmed down, the room stayed in a complete silence. Leaving me only with the voice of my thoughts that begged for answers.

What would happen now?

I stared at the young woman who slept with a serene expression. God, what had I done? I was lost. With  Sooyoung things got out of my control, everything happened without me being able to stop. Maybe I didn't want to stop, maybe with her I forgot my obligations, and whom I had become. She had the power to leave me light, to make me smile easily, to make me remember what was really important. She had the power to break down all the walls I had built around me for protection. I felt fragile, and complete.

Can you understand? When you feel safe and fragile at the same time? Giving myself to that woman was like walking in unknown territory, facing the darkness in search of a goal that I didn't even know what it was.

Why did I feel so good with her? What did she have to make me feel like this? Was it her gentle way, her sweet voice, her mysterious eyes or her character? If I was to think about everything that attracted me in that woman I would only come to one conclusion, or on a better thought, I would come to a single doubt:

Could it be love?

\-----

**Pov Sooyoung**

I stretched feeling a good little pain that morning. The weather was cold, but the sun already invaded the room through each slit of the curtains, of that I was sure even with my eyes closed. The light bothered my eyes that were having trouble to open. I passed my hand over the soft mattress not feeling the woman beside me. God, had I fantasized about all of that?

- Jinsoul ? - I asked sitting up in bed, not getting an answer.

-Are you here? - I asked again.

Everything was silent.

It wasn't possible, I was completely naked, covered only by the thin white sheet. She said she would be here when I woke up. Dammit  Sooyoung , what if she had left? What if she regretted it? No... It wasn't possible.

"Dammit, I'm so stupid!" - I exclaimed almost in despair.

-Thank you, have a nice day.

I heard a male voice in the direction of the door. I leaned over searching from where that voice came, to then see  Jinsoul walking towards the bed with a small tray. I confess that certain relief took over me when I saw her there. She smiled beautifully. She was wearing wine color pants, and a high collar and long sleeves black blouse.

-Can I know where you got those clothes? - I asked with an accusing look, which made her laugh.

-The woman next door traded them for your clothes.

-You wouldn't. - I said throwing a pillow in her direction.

-If you keep trying to hit  me, I'll eat your breakfast too.

She said smiling, placing the small tray on the bed, pushing it in my direction.

-It's not one of the best, I make a much better breakfast. But this is all they had here.

Jinsoul spoke sitting next to me.

-Will I still discover your culinary skills? - I asked while grabbing the small cup with hot coffee.

Jinsoul looked at me with a smirk, without diverting her attention.

-Of course, you will, Sooyoung. You will see what else I'm good at.

I bit my lip, smiling.

-That was so cocky.

-Am I wrong, Miss  Ha ? Or you don't think that I'm good at what I do?

Jinsoul asked suggestively. Making me smile like an idiot.

-I won't answer that. - I said taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Jinsoul inched closer, placing a small kiss on my shoulder, and another on my neck.

-Why?

Was I dreaming?

- Jinsoul ... - I said embarrassed. 

-I want to know, answer me. Am I or am I not good at what I do?

-What are you referring to? Can I know?

-Whatever you want to think, Miss  Ha .

"Well played." - I thought.

-You are good,  Jinsoul , you are very good at everything you do.

Jinsoul let out an amused laugh, lying next to me.

-Thanks, but I already knew.

-Idiot! - I said giving a small slap on her leg.

The woman laughed, but soon stopped, leaving us in a complete silence. I felt one of her hands sliding slowly on my naked back, like she was drawing with her fingertips.

-You are full of marks. -  Jinsoul whispered.

-I don't mind.

-No?

I shook my head.

-They say that when we get marked like this is because the other person was liking it a lot.

She opened a broad smile, expressing her brown eyes that were so light this morning.

-Indeed. - she confirmed - The other person liked it a lot.

Jinsoul sat down again, distributing kisses on my back until arriving to my neck. I closed my eyes, just letting myself be carried away by her caresses. As much as I was feeling scared of what would happen after leaving there, I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to interrupt one of the few moments that life had provided me where I could breathe without worry.

-You did? - I asked.

-A lot. - the woman whispered in my ear, making all the hairs on my body stand on end. 

Jinsoul was so good with  caresses, her touches were soft and at the same time exciting. I turned to her who stared at me intensely, lowering her gaze down my body covered only by the sheet. Her iris was taking on a darker tone.

-Don't even think about it, we have to get out of here. I need clothes,  Jinsoul .

-Why if you look so good without them?

-I do? Maybe I should go out like this on the street. What do you think? - I asked getting up from bed still wrapped in the sheet.

-Don't even think about it, Miss  Ha . Your clothes are on the dresser.

-How did you get them?

-I have my contacts. - she spoke smugly.

-Mysterious.

-It's part of the charm.

-Are you charming me? - I asked playfully.

-How did you find out? Did you feel the potion inside the coffee?

I let out an amused laugh at her.  Jinsoul sometimes was so different from what she really seemed to be.

-I did, you know? Be more careful next time.

-Or? What will you do, Miss  Ha ?

-That's a secret.

I smiled at her and went into the bathroom. In a few minutes I took a hot shower, thinking of how good it was being here with her. But until when would this last? I had already been hurt by  Jinsoul , will that happen again?

"Don't think about it... Don't think." - I told myself several times, but it was in vain. And what if I got out of here right now and she said that she didn't want to continue this? That last night should be forgotten? Perhaps I couldn't bear it again. Perhaps I should take this attitude myself that sooner or later would happen.

I put on my clothes, drying my hair with the simple hairdryer that was there. I used a light makeup that I carried in my bag, and the sweet perfume. Everything should return to its normal, right?

I took a deep breath and left the small bathroom, staring at the woman who talked on the phone nonstop:

* -Don't be inconvenient, Jimin, I'm already going.

-Why are you so stubborn? If you want you can go, just leave a car for me.

-So you rather wait?

-Oh, very smart, thank you for bringing Yesung.

- Sooyoung just got out of the bathroom. We'll talk later, thank you for helping me. *

Jinsoul said hanging up the call. It was explained how she had gotten the clothes. As soon as she faced me, the woman smiled broadly.

-Ready to go back home, Sooyoung? Yesung is waiting for us.

-Yes, of course. But I wanted to talk to you before we go.

-Does it need to be now, Sooyoung? Yesung is already waiting for us since early. - she said while packing up her bag.

-I think so.

-Is there something wrong? -  Jinsoul asked worriedly.

-I don't know. - I said walking towards the window -  Jinsoul , let's not pretend that everything is normal, because it isn't.

-I'm not saying it is,  Sooyoung .

-This is wrong, what will people say? - I asked nervously.

-No one has anything to do with this.

-Don't speak as if there were no other people.

-To me there isn't, and to you? If you are committed to someone, you should've thought about that yesterday.

-I'm not committed to anyone.

-Then stop worrying, Sooyoung. We are adults, and owners of our lives.

-What will we do now?

Jinsoul stared at me for a few seconds and then came closer, staying a few centimeters away from me. She transmitted me so much security with her words, I was lost in her eyes that stared at me so intensely.

-We'll do what you want to do.

-You can only be...

-Or what I want to do. - she interrupted me before kissing my lips.

Jinsoul pulled me slowly by the waist, uniting my body to hers in a tender way. Trailing her hands up my back, going up to my neck, pulling me until her lips pressed against mine. She kissed me slowly as if she wanted to show that she'll be there with me. After a few seconds,  Jinsoul asked for entrance to deepen the kiss, and I granted her. I could feel her tongue snaking over mine skillfully. Tasting in every way possible that kiss, that I confess not want to end. But she slowly let go of my waist, stopping the kiss gradually, leaving our foreheads pressed together.

I slowly opened my eyes and I could see her eyes stare back at me. I was too weak to back away. That woman with a simple look made me lose my mind.

-I'm going mad,  Jinsoul .

-Madness is sometimes the best medicine for a normal patient.

She smiled and pulled me towards her again, and so I let her, I let her kiss me once again. Last night I let her made me hers until she got tired from exhaustion. I wouldn't care about the after. Was it dangerous? Totally. But life had already been too unfair with me. A disappointment more or less wouldn't matter, right? What if in one of them we make it work? Life is made of daily  choices, you have to take a chance. Have courage to face your fears and your obstacles. What would a life be without risks? A smooth sea where nothing would move, and you would remain intact and unhappy. Being with  Jinsoul was like living in a sunny morning and at the same time suffer under a strong storm. All of a sudden everything could come crashing down and destroy everything, it was all so uncertain. But what was certain? Who can say what you should or shouldn't do?

Only you.

So don't think twice.

Do it.

Take a chance.

Live.

Life is too short to be wasted with fear or shyness. Don't let it pass right before your eyes. Seek what makes you feel good.

For me, in that moment, what made me feel good had a name and a surname:

Jung Jinsoul.


	24. Fuck you all the time

**Pov Jinsoul**

The way back would be long, but this time I wouldn't mind. Nothing would change my mood that day.

Absolutely nothing.

I thought as I stared at  Sooyoung who was sitting next to me, the woman seemed to be more tired than ever. It wasn't for less, of course. Our last few hours had been busier than normal.

I smiled as I remembered our time together inside that room, every detail was imprinted in my mind, like a movie. Scenes and more scenes replayed constantly, causing me to smile like an idiot.

"-Oh God,  Jinsoul , don't be silly." - I whispered to myself shaking my head. 

Sooyoung shifted on the car seat with the noise I had just made. The brunette slept serenely, with her head leaning against the window beside her. Sometimes she complained unconsciously because of the car movement.

I pushed back one little strand of her hair, making the woman let out a deep breath. She had such delicate features, almost hand-drawn. Her lips were shaped by the Gods, rosy and fleshy. A brunette with a body and features completely korean, that attracted me so much. 

I pulled her body carefully onto mine, preventing her from waking up. And instinctively,  Sooyoung snuggled in my arms quickly, accommodating herself in the best way possible. The weather was cold, but I would warm her up. I grabbed my coat and covered the woman who almost trembled of cold. I placed a small kiss on top of her head affectionately and roamed my hands slowly over her back. It was good to have her like this,  Sooyoung was the type of woman who needed to be cared for, loved and wanted every day. And I could be the person to offer her all of it.

Through the rearview mirror I could see  Yesung looking at us with a smile of who understood everything there. He would be the witness of a lot of things, like he always was. But I trusted  Yesung , it's been years since he works for me, and he had never let me down.

-If you tell anyone I'll fire you.

I said smiling at the man who laughed sweetly.

-I won't tell anyone, ma'am. I'm happy for you.

-You are? - I asked confused.

-Yes, I always knew it would end up like this.

-How? And why? - I asked quietly as to not wake up  Sooyoung .

-I just knew. Glances are enough for us to realize what happens, ma'am. And if you allow me to say, your gaze towards that girl was different from the beginning.

-Is it so obvious? - I asked confused.

-No, only who knows you very well can tell.

I didn't speak.

Was I being so obvious? I didn't want to fall in love, I shouldn't. I didn't fall in love.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" - I thought looking at  Sooyoung that didn't even imagined the mess that was going on in my head. I wanted her, and I had her. But what about the rest? The company and everyone?

I loved her sweet way, her scrunchy smile, but at the same time I loved her decided and attractive way. That woman was admirable, her beauty was unmistakable, her intelligence. One day I would see Sooyoung in front of a big project. Making decisions like a good businesswoman that I knew she would be. But what about Yves? She was still the owner of my desires, my wants. She was just sharing the position with the brunette in my arms.

For a moment I thought about having both of them. And one of two things:

I would go crazy, or I would make them crazy.

It wouldn't work under any circumstances. And I was no longer that type of person, I would never do something like that to both of them, they didn't deserve it. The only option would be to let go of one of them.

Who would you let go of?

In that exact moment I found myself torn between desire and love? I shook my head at the thought of such possibility. It would be hard to choose. Or not.

I wouldn't think about that now. Everything will happen when it has to happen.

Destiny was already written. 

**Pov Sooyoung**

-Sooyoungie?

In the background I could hear  Jinsoul's voice, calling me in a unique way. Was I dreaming? I shifted slowly, feeling something wrapped around me. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was those bright eyes. Jinsoul had her arms around me, and only then I realized that I slept all this time in her arms.

-Finally, Miss  Ha . - she said with a smile.

-I'm sorry. - I said with a shy smile.

I got out of her arms, noticing that the car was already stopped. We were exactly in  Seoul , more specifically in front of the building where I lived.

-I slept the entire way. Oh my God.

Jinsoul smiled.

-Don't worry, everything is fine. I asked  Yesung to stop here to leave you in safety.

-Aren't we going to the company? I believe it's still working hours. - I spoke grabbing my phone to check the time.

4:45PM. I was right.

-I am going, I need to sort some things out. But you can stay. -  Jinsoul spoke affectionately.

-No, I have to go too.

- Sooyoung , stay.

-But  Jinsoul ...

-It's an order. -  Jinsoul spoke serious - I want you to rest, I'll expect you tomorrow in the company.

-Are you sure?

-Always.

-Okay... - I spoke awkwardly.

How should we say goodbye? Or how would we treat each other now?

I straightened the clothes on my body, and opened the car door. And in the same instant  Jinsoul pulled it, closing it again.

I stared into her eyes that stared back at me in an intense way.

-What happened?

-Are you going to leave like this? Without saying goodbye to me?

I smiled at her.

-I don't know how to do this now, besides,  Yesung is here. - I whispered shyly, looking to the front seat where  Yesung was.

-Don't worry about  Yesung , and maybe like this.

Jinsoul leaned in my direction, and slowly caressed my face, sliding her thumb slowly over my skin in a tender affection, her eyes followed every movement her finger was doing. I closed my eyes just feeling everything that that simple caress could provide me with. Her hand went to the back of my neck to then pull me in slowly towards her. Sealing her lips on mine calmly and patiently.

Unlike the others, this kiss didn't expect anything in return, there was no other purpose but to feel as much of each other. She had a unique way of kissing me, it wasn't like when she was with  Yves . That kiss was solely for  Sooyoung , for me.

Her lips moved unhurriedly over mine, sucking little by little. Her tongue was in perfect sync with mine, causing me a comforting feeling. It was all calm and intense.

Jinsoul finished the kiss slowly, as if she didn't want to stop, as if she heard my pleas to continue, but she knew the right time for everything. And I trusted that. Her lips slowly disconnected from mine, ending the kiss with small pecks.

-If I don't go now, I won't be able to leave you alone today. - she whispered with her face close to mine.

I smiled with my forehead glued on hers.

-I'm only going because I know you have important commitments.

-I would drop all of them, Miss  Ha .

-And I would blame myself for it. So go, tomorrow we'll see each other, ok?

-Ok. -  Jinsoul said smiling, backing away from me.

-Good Night, Miss  Jung . - I said formally in a playful tone, which made  Jinsoul laugh.

-Good Night, Miss  Ha , think of me tonight, I'll be thinking of you.

I looked at her face for the last time, until I left the car.  Jinsoul stood there, seeing me enter my building. As soon as I closed the gate, the woman made a gesture for  Yesung to continue on their way, the dark window that until now was opened started lifting and the car started, taking  Jinsoul away from me.

I walked towards the elevator thinking about everything that had happened. Was I dreaming? I had made love to  Jinsoul , and now she had kissed me in the most affectionate way during all this time? Oh God, this was being too good to be true. I looked at myself in the large mirror of the elevator, noticing some small marks from last night. I smiled at that image, and for the first time in years, I truly saw a happy  Sooyoung .

And all of this, it was because of her, and for her.

Jinsoul .

I entered the  apartment, everything was in complete silence. Olivia and  Haseul surely were still working. I didn't even want to think about the interrogation they would make when they arrived. They were probably already inside the situation. After getting closer with  Jimin , Olivia knew about a lot of things through him.

I liked Jimin, Olivia seemed to like him a lot. I had no idea what would happen if  Taeyong showed up, but Olivia would solve it. She always knew what to do.

I went to the bathroom, taking off my clothes, that by the way I had no will to stay away.  Jinsoul 's perfume was all over the fabric in such a present way.

Not that I needed, of course, I had already memorized the fragrance that the woman used, and even the strawberry scent that her hair had. I had memorized a lot of things, her body, her smile, her kiss.

God, I was hopelessly in love with that woman.

Could it be worse?

I took a hot bath, reliving in thought the entire day I spent beside her. I put on warm clothing, it was still raining and the breeze grew colder. I made some hot chocolate and decided to watch something on the TV in my room.

-Jesus, so much rain. - I heard  Haseul 's voice coming from the living room.

It was interrogation time.

-If this  continues we'll have to come home by boat. -  Olivia grumbled.

-Don't exaggerate, Hye. - Haseul said laughing.

I heard the sound of footsteps, until both of them stopped in front of my door with accusative looks.

-Something wrong?

-Yes.  Haseul and I want to know all the details.

-That's what you are saying.

-Shush! - Olivia shot to  Haseul who entered my bedroom lying next to me, grabbing some of the cookies that were on the plate on the bed.

-These cookies are re ally good! -  Haseul said smiling - How was your day?

-It was normal. - I lied.

Haseul raised an eyebrow in doubt.

-You disappeared with  Jinsoul , your day was everything but normal. -  Olivia spoke turning off the TV.

-Hey! I was watching that!

-Exactly,  Ha . WAS. Now let's get together like we always do and you are going to tell us what happened.

-Why are you so curious, Olivia Hye?

-Because my life isn't exciting, and since yours is, I want to know.

Haseul let out an amused laugh, sitting up in bed.

-I also want to know,  Sooyoung . I confess that now I'm very curious. Your face reflects pure happiness.

-I'm normal.

-For those who never lived by your side for years, you really do look normal. But not to us. Come on, tell us.

-This has sex written all over it.

-Mercy,  Olivia , we don't get happy only because of sex.

-I  do . -  Olivia replied.

-Girls, stop! - I said laughing - Nothing happened.

-Tell now! - they spoke in harmony.

-Ok, something did happen.

-I knew it! -  Olivia practically shouted - And was it so intense that she ripped your clothes? 

-What? - I asked confused.

-Girl, I got an early phone call from  Jimin asking for some of your clothes. And asking tips for what clothes he should pick for  Jinsoul .

- Olivia and I spent the morning speculating the possibilities of what might have happened.

-Like, wild sex! -  Olivia started.

-Rain. - the shorter one said.

-Ripped clothes. -  Olivia said.

-Wet clothes. -  Haseul said.

I let out an amused laugh,  Haseul and Olivia were the perfect example of ingenuity and perversion. And you know which fits each, right?

-Can it be both? - I said.

Haseul and Olivia opened their mouths in  surprise .

-Sit closer and tell us everything. - this time it was  Haseul who spoke, making me laugh.

-What's happening? I saw  Jinsoul today in the company, but you weren't there.

- Jinsoul dropped me home, she didn't want me to go to the company. She said I needed to rest.

-Perks for screwing the boss, that doesn't happen with me. -  Olivia huffed.

-I thought you two were fighting.

-And we were,  Haseul , we had a pretty ugly argument yesterday. I cussed her and I was so angry that left walking under the storm. After her car broke down, of course.

-You cussed her? Aren't you afraid to get fired?

- Haseul ,  Sooyoung will never get fired, she's the girlfriend of our beloved boss, wake up.

-We are not dating!

-Then what are you doing?

-I don't know.

And I truly didn't know, everything was too recent. An undefined future waited for  Jinsoul and me.

-She's wonderful, girls, simply incredible.

-She's in love, Olivia, look how beautiful. -  Haseul said all mushy.

-This is the effect of a good fuck, am I right?

-You are so crude. - I said laughing.

-I am realistic, baby.

I talked with the girls, telling everything that had happened. Olivia and  Haseul were attentive to everything I said. It was funny to see them  so curious, I answered every question they made. Until I heard my phone beep.

I grabbed the small device, but  Olivia took it from my hand.

-What are you doing?

-A text from your lover?

- Olivia , give it back now.

-Let me see. - She unlocked the screen, opening the text.

-Give me that! - I jumped on the woman who laughed amusedly.

-Get off, Sooyoung! I'll see this text.

-Let go!

-Get off!

Olivia got up from the bed, and went to the bathroom.

-If you take one more step, I'll throw your phone in the toilet.

-You wouldn't...

-Try me.

- Sooyoung , trust me, she'll throw it.

I huffed, letting  Olivia read the text. I didn't even have the slightest idea from who it could be.

Jung Jinsoul: I miss you already, Miss Ha.

Olivia read out loud with the device in her hands.

-Stop joking. - I spoke approaching her.

-I'm not joking, that's what is written here.

-Really? - I asked too excitedly.

-Yes, look. -  Olivia handed me the phone.

And she wasn't lying, it was  Jinsoul . God, she missed me. I smiled like a teenager with her first love. Dammit, she was turning my world upside down.

-She likes you. -  Haseul said.

-What are you going to do? You know that there's still someone between you two, right?

-Olivia,  Jungeun and I don't have anything. - I said walking towards the bed.

-I'm not talking about  Jungeun , I'm talking about Yves.

I stared at the woman, returning to the harsh reality. I was still inside that game, the story with  Jinsoul wasn't as easy as I imagined. Luckily,  Jinsoul didn't notice absolutely anything last night. What would happen now?  Jinsoul was still crazy about  Yves , and what if she seeks her again? What would happen?

-God, I'm screwed, girls.

-Are you going to tell  her? \-  Haseul asked.

-No, I can't. If I tell her,  Jinsoul will never want to see me again.

-Of that you are absolutely right. Maybe you should put a stop to all of this,  Sooyoung .

-I won't be without her,  Olivia .

-It's dangerous, can't you see?  Jinsoul will die of anger when she finds out.

-She won't find out.  Yves will take care of not getting close with her again.

-And what if she goes after  Yves ?

-If she goes after Yves, you should let her go,  Sooyoung . -  Haseul spoke serious.

-Why?

- Sooyoung , if  Jinsoul goes after Yves in search of something it's because she's not taking seriously what she's starting with you.

Haseul was absolutely right. I knew exactly if  Jinsoul was or wasn't willing to start something with me. And Yves was proof of that, or better, me.

**Pov Soojin**

Yves...

I was staring at those pictures for hours, trying to understand what  Jinsoul saw in that woman. A stripper?  Jinsoul was involved with a stripper?

"At what level have we reached,  Jung ..." - I thought to myself.

I picked up one of the pictures where  Yves , like she was called, was sitting in a chair on stage. No one would deny that the woman was simply divine. She had a body that envied any woman, her hair was dark and wavy, and she always wore a mask in order to hide her true identity. 

I would give my life to know who hid behind that mask. Something told me that it wouldn't be hard to find out, I knew that woman from somewhere.

-Her name is really this one? - I asked  Momo who stared at me in a tedious way.

We had scheduled to meet up for coffee that afternoon. In exchange for money and revenge, the woman would give me information about the stripper.

-Yes, since I know  her she goes by the name Yves.

-You don't know where she lives? Or with whom she associates with?

-I don't know, ok? We don't know one another.  Yves and I hate each other.

-Well find out. I need decent information!

I said angry.

-Go to " Loonatic " tomorrow, it's the day she dances.

-I can't risk it,  Jinsoul surely will be there.

-Yes,  Jinsoul doesn't miss a performance.

-That's why I need you to get more information.

-I already gave you all the information I have, I won't go after what doesn't interest me. The only thing you need to know is that your wife is bewitched by this woman. -  Momo said pointing to one of the pictures of the stripper on the table.

-She took your place?

-What?

-Yves, she took your place inside " Loonatic ", right?

-How do you know that?

-You are very predictable,  Momo , envy is plastered all over your face.

-How dare you say that I have envy of that slut? - her voice tone changed. 

-I am just being realistic.

-You don't know of absolutely anything.

Momo stood up, grabbing all the pictures from the table, and putting them inside her bag.

-I'm done for today,  Soojin . - the woman said before leaving.

Idiot.

I grabbed the picture that I had hidden under the table while the woman was distracted, I would find out who was Yves, and I would take care of removing her from  Jinsoul's life. 

"You don't know what awaits you,  Yves ." - I thought to myself.

I would make some  decisions, I would investigate more about the subject. I could take my time, soon  Jinsoul would get sick of that game, right? The woman wasn't the type to get involved with a whore, and let alone take her seriously. It was only for fun, at least I hoped so. 

"-What should I do?" - I spoke to myself.

And here I was thinking about the stupid secretary, a gold digger and impolite woman wouldn't steal  Jinsoul from me, she wouldn't have that power. But what about Yves? By the information I received, everyone who frequented " Loonatic " was crazy for her, she was called the "untouchable" because she had never given a chance to any customer who wanted her. 

Norm in which  Jinsoul didn't fit, of course.

It was too soon to make any decisions, I would investigate, and I would remove the woman from the game at the right time.

**Pov Sooyoung**

That morning I had only one word to describe my state:

Anxiety.

I was anxious to see  Jinsoul . To know how it would be from now on, our coexistence, our work.

God, everything was so complicated.

I arrived earlier than usual, Olivia and  Haseul didn't understand why. I was already inside the Jung's Industry vicinity. Today we had an important meeting with interested parties in the processes of building construction in Europe. It was a big project, one of billions of dollars.  Jinsoul , according to the latest researches was one of the richest women of the United States. It was no wonder, of course,  Jinsoul was an expert in business.

-I don't know why we came earlier. -  Olivia grumbled entering the elevator.

-We have an important meeting, Jane, stop complaining. - I spoke.

-Is this really for the meeting?

-Obviously,  Haseul , why else would it be?

The elevator doors were going to close when they were interrupted by someone. I stared at the person who put one of the hands between the sensors of the door that opened, making room for her to enter.

My breathing stopped.

-Because of this. - I heard  Haseul say.

Jinsoul stepped into the elevator, staring at me with an intriguing expression. The corner of her mouth curved into a smirk.

-Good Morning, ladies. - she said looking fixedly at me.

-Good Morning, ma'am. -  Haseul and Olivia said in harmony.

And I only stared at her, keeping within me the urge I had to kiss her.  Jinsoul was great at disguising, even being sure that my two best friends knew about us, the woman preferred to pretend that nothing happened.

-Aren't you going to give me a good morning, Miss  Ha ?

I smiled at the woman who stared at me, and that traveled her eyes down my body, from head to toe.

-Good Morning, Miss  Jung .

Jinsoul shrugged with a mischievous look, her iris was in a dark and mysterious tone.

-Much better now. -  Jinsoul spoke staring fixedly at my lips.

It was noticeable by kilometers away that there was something between us, we stared at each other without any shame. Practically eating each other with our eyes.  Jinsoul placed one of her hands on my back, right above my butt. My breathing stopped.

Olivia cleared her throat a few times, trying to get our attention.

- Sooyoung , you need to pick up the reports that I made, you will need them for the meeting this morning. -  Olivia spoke diverting my attention from the woman beside me.

-You are right, I'll pick it up now. I have to get everything ready before it starts.

The elevator doors opened on the floor where  Haseul and Olivia worked. Both of them got out, waiting for me outside. In the moment I was walking out of the elevator I felt  Jinsoul's hand hold one of my arms.

-Miss  Ha , you can pick it up after, I need you right now. - she practically ordered.

Olivia and  Haseul exchanged an accomplice look.

-You don't mind, right ladies? -  Jinsoul asked arrogantly.

-Not at all, ma'am.

Jinsoul stared at me like a predator. Jesus, that was not good, or on a second thought, it was too good. The elevator doors were closing, and the last thing I could see was  Haseul and Olivia winking at me.

\---

First beep, ten more floors until arriving at the top.

Jinsoul quickly pushed me hard against the wall of the elevator, pinning my body with hers.

-I missed you last night, Miss  Ha . - she whispered in my ear in a sensual way, putting one of her thighs between mine, pressing her knee against my center.

-Fuck... - I gasped as I heard her speak like that -  Jinsoul ...

-Didn't you miss me last night? - she asked pressing her knee harder on my center.

Her hands landed on my thighs, squeezing them underneath the dress I was wearing that morning, her nails that were painted in a blood red scratched my skin in such a delicious way that was arousing me so much. I was  wearing a very small white lace lingerie.

-Someone might see us,  Jinsoul . - I spoke panting.

Jinsoul smirked.

-Danger makes everything more exciting,  Sooyoung . - she whispered in my ear slowly.

Damn her.

Her hands went to my waist, pushing me hard against the other wall.  Jinsoul took my mouth in a fierce kiss. Her tongue entered my mouth with so much desire that made me shiver. I gasped to continue that so intense kiss, without stopping. One of her hands pressed the emergency button harshly. 

The elevator stopped.

Fuck.

-What did you do to me, Miss  Ha ? - her voice was hoarse, and loaded with lust.

Jinsoul turned me around, my back facing her, and with one of her hands she grabbed my hair tightly and kissed my neck, my shoulder, pressing her body against mine. Her hands rested over mine to then move them and place them against the wall.

-Me? I didn't do absolutely anything.

-You did, oh you did. And you should even be punished for it.

She spoke biting my earlobe slowly. Her hands went down to my waist, going down to the hem of my dress, which she slowly lifted. 

-Fuck. - she growled when she saw the small piece I was wearing - You had no such right,  Ha .

I closed my eyes, and leaned my head on the cold wall of the elevator.  Jinsoul slid her hands over my ass, squeezing one, two, three times. Kneeling in front of it to deposit a wet kiss on each side.

I gasped when I felt her tongue move over my skin.

The woman got up and ran her hands again over my ass until reaching my center.

-Wet... - she whispered boldly - So fast? - I could feel her sarcastic tone.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk. -  Jinsoul made that little noise with her tongue.

I gasped, squeezing my eyes tightly as her fingers slid over the thin fabric of the lingerie I was wearing.

-It's your fault, you idiot! - I spoke angrily.

Jinsoul smiled, I knew she was smiling. In a mischievous way. Daring. I loved romantic  Jinsoul , I loved her smiles and the way she made me smile. But I loved a lot more her arrogant way, her strength, her domination. She became the power, lust and pleasure in person. It was for this  Jinsoul that I had fallen in love. Maybe her authoritarian image was her greatest attractiveness.

-I am going to fuck you so good, Miss  Ha . You have no idea how I am dying to do this.

Jinsoul whispered in my ear, snaking her fingers down into my lingerie. Rubbing her fingers hard over my bundle of nerves.

-Oh!

I wanted to have where to lay what I was feeling, I wanted to grab her hair, tug on it hard. Fuck,  Jinsoul 's fingers traveled a little lower, plunging inside me at once.

-Fu...ck! - I bit my lip harshly.

-You are so fucking hot,  Sooyoung , so tight, so wet. God.

The woman almost moaned when she spoke. Her fingers pumped in and out fast, making me moan with want.  Jinsoul pressed her center against my ass, while fucking me with her fingers. Her mouth bit me, kissed me nonstop.

-Oh God, that! Harder. - I spoke amid moans.

-You like this, huh? Do you like it like this,  Ha ? Rock against my fingers, do it.

The elevator seemed too small. The air was hot, I was sweating.  Jinsoul made quick  movements, I felt my body vibrate with that contact. It was maddening, the noise her fingers were making drove me mad. I started rocking against her fingers that pumped in and out hard. 

-I  do ! Yes,  Jinsoul ... Oh, I like it!

Jinsoul found the right spot, her fingers curled inside me with agility. And that feeling began to build in my womb, God. An orgasm, and it wouldn't be a weak one, I felt my body hot, sweating, beads of sweat formed on my forehead, and  Jinsoul didn't stop, she would go till the end.

I palmed my hands on the elevator wall, leaning back against her. I was lost, I had sent all the control that I had left in me onto space.

-Cum for me,  Sooyoung , cum now! - she ordered.

And as if a thousand sparks hit my body, the vibrations that my core emanated spread throughout my body, causing me to moan uncontrollably. And  Jinsoul started moaning in my ear, fuck, she had cum without me even touching her. It was too much for a simple human being, I surrendered myself. 

And in the large mirror there, I could see.  Jinsoul with a pleasurable expression, moving with want. I exploded in a devastating  orgasm, all my nerve endings went onto space. At each instant my body writhed over her fingers that doused with the warm liquid that had come out of me.

Jinsoul slowly removed her fingers from inside me, turning me around to face her.

-Suck! - she ordered, putting her fingers in my mouth.

And like a good tease I knew how to be, I sucked  Jinsoul 's fingers slowly, under her hot gaze. The woman had such a pleasurable expression when she saw me do that, I slid my tongue between them, sucking them clean.

-Who are you? -  Jinsoul asked smiling.

-Ha Sooyoung, ma'am. - I said with a smile, pressing the emergency button again, making the elevator move.

I quickly straightened my clothes, looking at myself in the mirror. Damn, it was a beautiful state for an after fuck. In the back  Jinsoul just stared at me with a smile. She looked the same way as when she entered, how was it possible?

-You amaze me more each day. - she said.

-I hope it's for the better.

-For so much better, I guarantee.

Jinsoul spoke, stealing a long kiss.

-Perfect then.

-More than that, Sooyoung. More than that...

The elevator doors then opened, we exchanged a last look and then we got out of there under curious and attentive gazes. I didn't even look to the sides, and  Jinsoul as always did the same. I loved that imposing posture she carried, as if everyone around her were mere mortals, and she a Goddess who would never inhabit in the same place as them. Her presence had a powerful air that moved everyone around her, including me. 

She was divine.

- Sooyoung ?

I heard her voice ahead, waking me from my thoughts.

-Yes? - I spoke in front of her door.

-I left a note for you on top of your desk. And I wanted to tell you that you were amazing, like I always thought you were.

Jinsoul said winking at me. I smiled and let her enter, walking towards my desk.

It was so crazy how everything was happening, on one day we were arguing and provoking each other, and now this? I sat at my desk, noticing a small flower on it.

Surprised, I picked up the red rose and the small envelope.

I took the note out of the black envelope, and with a well delineated and more than known letters, was written:

_"We have a dinner tonight, leave early. I'll pick you up at 10PM. And Miss Ha, this is not a request, it's an order._

_J.J"_

Could  Jinsoul be more perfect?


	25. Crossed Paths

**Pov Sooyoung**

It was almost 8PM, and I was still standing in front of those three dresses outstretched on the bed. I looked closely at the three of them, trying to decide which  Jinsoul would like to see me wearing. Knowing her tastes, I would bet her answer to be one single word.

None.

I smiled before my ideas of imagining her saying that. With that mischievous and daring smile, accompanied by her brown iris in a darker tone. Today our day had been different, working in Jung's Industry had never been so pleasurable. After the mind-blowing occurrence in the elevator this morning my mood was at a thousand. God, Jinsoul could make me lose my mind. How many cameras in that elevator had recorded us in that way?

It wasn't good to think about it. Making the building's security personnel happy wasn't among my intentions.

I shook my head with the possibility in which  Jinsoul didn't seem to mind one bit as she made me hers like that. That I confess to have loved. I loved her like this. Arrogant, dominant and powerful. I surrendered myself easily at her orders, despite the effort I made to resist. I couldn't. She had an unimaginable power over me, her eyes mesmerized me slowly, leaving me at the mercy of her will. And I had no choice but to accept.

-God, you haven't decided yet? In a few you have to go. - I heard  Haseul walking into the room, awaking me from my thoughts.

-I can't choose which one is the best. What do you think?

-I think that for  Jinsoul it doesn't matter, what she re ally wants is to see you without clothes. - Olivia said walking in behind  Haseul .

I let out a laugh when I heard her.

-Olivia, you are always so delicate. -  Haseul spoke staring at the three dresses - You should go with this one.

The woman said pointing to the back dress with lace details.

-Why did you choose this one?

-Let's say it fits well the occasion.  Jinsoul seems to like black, and this dress is very sexy. Wear high heels and black stockings.

- Haseul giving advice on how to be sexy. I never thought I would see that. - Olivia said throwing herself in bed.

-I have my secrets,  Hye . -  Haseul spoke feigning mystery.

-Someone call  Haseul , please, my friend was abducted. Get away from me in the name of Jesus whoever you are. - Olivia spoke doing the cross sign with her fingers.

Haseul and I started laughing out loud.

-I don't know what would be of me without you girls.

-Nothing honey, you would be nothing. -  Olivia spoke cockily. 

- Sooyoung , don't waste time, just go get ready.

-Yep, you better not waste time, you still have a lot to do today.

-Olivia, don't start. -  Haseul spoke quickly.

-I'm referring to " Loonatic ", or have you two forgotten that today is Yves's day?

God, I had completely forgotten about it. My relationship with  Jinsoul was making me lose my mind to the point where I forgot about my commitments. For a moment knowing that that day Yves would dance at " Loonatic " made me happy. Had  Jinsoul forgotten about it or she simply didn't want to go?

Her disinterest on the stripper, or better, on me, was at least comforting. I just didn't know how I would escape this one. My agreements with  Vivi were always very punctual, she didn't tolerate non-appearances. Except in very serious cases.

-Dammit, what do I do now?

-You should've thought about that before. Jesus, that woman is really driving you crazy.

I walked from one side to the other worrying about what I should do. I couldn't cancel with  Jinsoul , I didn't want to cancel with her. But I also couldn't leave  Vivi hanging. God, for a moment I wished that Yves would just disappear from my life. But how to disappear with a part of you?

One of the problems of having a double life is that at some point the paths could cross. And you would have to make the right choices.

-Go to dinner, we'll talk with  Vivi , we'll make something up. -  Haseul proposed quickly.

I was surprised,  Haseul never meddled between Yves's affairs. According to her, the less people knew the better.

-Ok, I'll go get ready.

I was somewhat confused.  Jinsoul had never in all this time missed one single performance of Yves. And was she going to now do it for me? If so, I could consider her intentions important and serious.  Jinsoul was increasingly making me more attached to her.

- Sooyoung ? - I heard  Haseul shout from the other side of the door.

-Yes?

-Byeong just intercom'ed to say that there's a driver waiting for you downstairs.

-It must be Yesung.

-That's him, he's downstairs waiting for you.

- Jinsoul always very humble, right? -  Olivia said laughing.

-Always. - I spoke leaving the bathroom.

I was ready. I had gone with  Haseul 's choice. I wore the black tight dress that had lace details on the chest and shoulders area. My legs were covered by stockings that were suspended by a garter belt, which could only be seen if someone lifted the dress, in this case,  Jinsoul . I used light makeup, highlighting my eyes and lips. And on my feet black high heels. 

I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time before grabbing my bag. And modesty aside, I was sexy.

Very sexy.

-Good luck,  Sooyoung . -  Haseul said holding my hand.

-A good night I say. -  Olivia said leading me to the door.

As I got out of the building,  Jinsoul's black Mercedes was parked at the entrance. Yesung punctual as always was standing beside it. When he saw me he smiled at me, formally opening the door for me to get in.

-Good Evening,  Yesung . - I spoke as I approached him.

-Good Evening, Miss  Ha .

I entered the car, feeling  Jinsoul 's strong scent spread all over it. Her presence made itself vibrant even without her being close.

-Where are we going,  Yesung ?

The man looked at me through the rearview mirror to then answer:

-To the Shilla. Miss Jung is already waiting for you.

Jinsoul really wasn't modest, Shilla was the most expensive hotel of Seoul. And it had one of the most luxurious restaurants in the area.

Within minutes  Yesung was parking the imported car in front of the huge and powerful building. The man quickly got out and ran towards my door to open it.

-Welcome, ma'am. Have a good night.

I just nodded.

A tall young man with red hair approached me.

-Good Evening, Miss. Do you have a reservation? - he asked.

-Yes, it's in the name of Jung Jinsoul.

-Oh! Yes, I'm sorry. Come with me.

I entered the place and it was simply out of the ordinary. Sophisticated and luxurious were the exact words for that environment. A five star hotel. The young man picked up a small phone and dialed some numbers to then speak:

-Hello, Miss Jung, Miss Ha  Sooyoung has just arrived.

-Bring her to me. - I heard  Jinsoul 's voice from the other side of the line.

-Yes, ma'am.

The young man quickly obeyed her orders, taking me to the elevator. We were already past the eighteenth floor when the doors opened.

-Have a good night, ma'am.

I smiled weakly, exiting the metal box. I most certainly should be on the top floor. On the huge space decorated divinely well, there was a table at the back, right in front of all that view that we could have of  Seoul . It was incredible. I walked slowly, hearing the sound of the background music. On the table there was fancy silverware that was positioned according all the possible etiquette rules.

But what admired me the most was the view of it all. The huge buildings looked smaller and full of lights that came out of its windows. The traffic was only noticeable by the small lights going from one side to the other.

-Do you like what you see,  Ha ?

I swear that I felt weak just by hearing her voice so close to me. I turned around and stared at a mysterious and divinely perfect  Jinsoul . She was wearing a black dress that had cleavage. Her hair was loose and slightly wavy. Her makeup was median, highlighting her eyes and her lips. She was very sexy. 

-I like it a lot. - I answered staring at her.

-Do you know that I also like a lot what I'm seeing? - she said walking towards me.

She stood a few centimeters away from me, staring at me with her mesmerizing eyes.

-Wine? - she asked extending the glass to me.

-Sure.

Jinsoul without taking her eyes off me slowly tasted the wine that was in her glass. Letting the liquid wet her so desirable lips. Bitch.

-You look wonderful, Miss  Ha .

-So do you.

Jinsoul smirked.

-I hope you enjoy this night.

-I'm sure I will.

I said taking a deep breath, looking at that panoramic view that the building offered us. It was beautiful.

-I like this place. -  Jinsoul started talking - I love places where I can see everything that happens around me.

-Controlling much? - I whispered to her.

-You know me, I like to control everything around me. I like to dominate what's mine. - she said staring intensely at me.

-And you were never dominated? - I asked fearlessly, while taking a sip of the red wine.

-No. And I never will be, Miss  Ha .

Our gazes kept fixed for long seconds.

-Why?

-Let's say it's not in my nature, I don't accept being dominated.

-I know very well. You like to order.

-And I like to be obeyed.

It was crazy how our conversation was full of double meanings. It was at least tempting to leave that dinner aside and do much more pleasurable things. That I knew very well that she would love.

-We better change the subject.

Jinsoul let out a sarcastic laugh. Placing one hand on my back, guiding me to the soft couch that was there. The fireplace burned, warming us of a cold that I was sure that  Jinsoul could change.

-I like our subject, Sooyoung.

-I like it too, but if we continue it things will go down another path. - I spoke putting the glass on the center table, staring at her.

-What path? - she whispered very close.

I closed my eyes feeling her warm breath against my skin.

-One that you know very well how to take me. - I whispered.

Even without seeing her face I knew that she was smiling, smiling boldly.  Jinsoul got even closer, slowly biting my earlobe.

- Jinsoul ...

-Hush, Sooyoung. - the woman whispered, bringing one of her hands to my legs - Only fondling.

God, her voice was hoarse and laden with arousal. I felt  Jinsoul 's tongue against my neck, slowly sliding over my pulse point, while her hands went down to my inner thigh. Fuck. I had to be strong.

-It's amazing what you do to me. -  Jinsoul whispered in my ear - I get wet just by thinking about fucking you right now.

I dug my nails into the soft fabric of the couch. A heat took over my body just by hearing her speak in that raw way.  Jinsoul brought one of her hands between my hair, turning my face towards her. 

-I love your eyes when they are burning with desire,  Ha . So hot, and mine.

I grabbed the woman's face and pulled her in for a voracious kiss. That  Jinsoul took care of reciprocating perfectly well. Her tongue searched mine with hunger and desire. I gasped when I felt her tongue snaking over mine skillfully. We kissed like two crazies lost in desire.

-God, I need to control myself around you. -  Jinsoul whispered before my lips.

I was panting already.

-You don't, now kiss me. - I said pulling her to me.

Jinsoul bit my lower lip in a sexy way, and smiled.

-Let's have dinner, Miss  Ha .

I nodded cussing heaven and earth because she had stopped.  Jinsoul stood up, grabbing her glass of wine and I did the same. Until I felt my phone vibrate inside my bag, I quickly grabbed the small device from inside it noticing a text from  Olivia .

"What did she want now?" - I thought to myself.

I opened the text while  Jinsoul changed the song that was playing in the background.

Olivia:  Sooyoung , Vivi said she needs you in " Loonatic " today. Important people are going there just to see you.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Precisely today? No, I can't.

-Is everything alright,  Sooyoung ?

I looked at  Jinsoul who stared at me curiously.

-Yes, everything is fine.

-Perfect then, sit here. -  Jinsoul said pulling out the chair for me.

I smiled at her and walked towards her, sitting on the chair she had pulled out for me.  Jinsoul quickly went to her seat in front of me.

-I hope you enjoy the dinner. I love the food here.

-I already heard a lot of things from here, it's a very expensive place.

-Yes, this place is really the most expensive of  Seoul . But I believe the occasion deserves it.

-It does? You know very well that I don't care about your financial condition, right?

Jinsoul smiled.

-I know, Sooyoung, but I care. And if I can offer you things with better quality I won't oppose to that. Money is good.

Arrogant and prepotent. Why so sexy?

Two perfectly well uniformed women entered the place, serving us more wine and the dishes chosen by  Jinsoul . And in any moment did  Jinsoul take her eyes off me, her fingers slid over the back of my hand in a soothing caress.

-Were they watching us? - I whispered to her.

Jinsoul smiled.

-I don't know, but if they were I don't care

-What do you think they'll say? I mean, about us. - I spoke fixing the delicate napkin over my lap.

-I don't know,  Sooyoung . I don't want to think about those things. -  Jinsoul spoke to then taste her food.

-I think we should keep it in secret, right?

Jinsoul stared at me serious. I didn't know if my idea bothered her.  Jinsoul wasn't the kind of person to expose herself to anyone, but she didn't live in secret either.

-Let's just act naturally, ok? No one has absolutely anything to do with this. And we also don't need to shout from the rooftops that we are...

Jinsoul fell silent. What did we have? Sex, and cuddles?

-I understood. I just don't want to be the secretary who is wanting to rise in life by sleeping with the boss.

-I would never think that of you, Sooyoung. - Jinsoul stared at me.

-You swear?

-I swear,  Sooyoung .

-Besides, I don't want to be the boss that only sleeps with the employees.

-Good.

-I want more of you,  Sooyoung , much more than what we have right now.

God, what did she mean by that? I stared at her in search of more words. And I received yet again a text from  Olivia . Damn, wouldn't I have peace? Without letting  Jinsoul notice, I opened the text message:

Olivia: God,  Vivi wants to cut my throat! Where are you?

I quickly locked the device, and  Jinsoul noticed.

-Is there a problem? - she asked curiously.

-No, none.

-Someone really seems to want your attention.

-Yeah, Olivia is feeling sick. And  Haseul isn't home.

-I thought that Olivia was going out with  Jimin tonight. He spent the entire morning excited for it. - she spoke intrigued.

-She must have cancelled, you understand the reasons, right?

-Of course, I understand. Hard will be for  Jimin to understand.

We finished eating in a lively conversation, and the same women walked in to remove the dirty dishes, and quickly left.

- Jimin seems to be a good man, but I guarantee that if he's an asshole and hurts Olivia, I will kill him, and I will kill you for not telling me anything.

Jinsoul let out an amused laugh.

-Are you that feisty, Miss  Ha ?

-You have no idea how much,  Jung .

-Don't worry, I'll tell you if  Jimin does something. 

-Will you really? He's your best friend.

-When we are together with someone we can't hide anything.

-You are absolutely right.

Jinsoul nodded taking a sip of the wine.

-But tell me, you don't seem to like women, since when does that side of you exist? 

-I always liked women,  Jinsoul , since I was very young.

-But you went out with Jaehyun, I remember seeing you with him.

-Yes, he's a nice guy.

-He's a boy,  Sooyoung . He doesn't know anything. - she spoke in a bad mood.

-Why don't you like him? I never understood that.

Jinsoul stared at me serious.

-I simply don't like to be confronted and much less that someone gets in my way. He doesn't seem to be a trustworthy person. I want to make one thing very clear, I want you away from him.

-Is that a request?

-It's an order,  Ha , I don't want you near him in any way.

-Too bossy,  Jinsoul . - I teased, taking a sip of the wine.

-You better obey me.

-Or?

-There will be serious consequences.

Fuck, I loved that. God, only I could know how I felt hers when she gave me orders. I liked to order too, but receiving  Jinsoul 's authoritarian orders was maddening.

-You don't want to find out,  Sooyoung . Don't tempt me.

Jinsoul stood up and held my hand, pulling me to the huge edge of the building. The view from there had gotten better, the night was open and the dark sky had throughout its extension luminous and bright dots.

-It's so beautiful. - I spoke admired.

-I know, it's really wonderful. -  Jinsoul spoke and surely it wasn't at the sky that she was looking.

I felt her hands on my waist, and her body gluing on mine from behind.

-I'm sorry, but I can't stay away, not anymore. -  Jinsoul whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes letting the woman kiss my neck. I put the glass over the edge that was there, joining my hands in hers.

-Then don't,  Jinsoul . - I whispered almost voiceless.

The woman combed her fingers through my hair, pulling it to the side, while distributing kisses all over my neck.

-Oh God... - I almost moaned.

-Jesus,  Sooyoung ! Why do you do this to me? -  Jinsoul asked turning me around to face her.

The woman pushed me against the wall harshly, pinning my body with hers. One of her hands went down to my thigh, pulling it up against the side of her body.

-You don't know how I'm dying to find out what you are wearing underneath this dress. - she spoke with her voice hoarse, sliding her fingers over my garter belt.

-I chose especially for you. - I whispered between her lips.

-You shouldn't have said that.

I looked straight into her eyes that were loaded with lust.  Jinsoul took a deep breath and lifted me up, suspending me from the ground, making my legs wrap around her waist. God, I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed her lips with want. While her hands held my body on hers,  Jinsoul walked slowly to the same couch where we were before, sitting down with me on her lap.

-You are so sexy, fuck! - she groaned lifting the hem of my dress up to my waist.

Her hands went to tangle between my hair, pulling me in for a hot and intense kiss. Her tongue invaded my mouth with hunger and desire. I was on fire, hot and wet.  Jinsoul trailed her hands down, stopping on my ass, which she squeezed with so eagerly that I almost moaned.

-Oh God,  Jinsoul , those women can walk in here and catch us like this.

-Fuck them, I want you. -  Jinsoul spoke yanking the tiny panties from my body.

I moaned with her so rough act. God!

Jinsoul brought one of her hands to my throbbing center, and slowly slid her fingers over it.

-Fucking hell, you are soaked,  Ha .

I swear that I felt lightheaded. I wanted her, I wanted that woman in every way possible. I could hear her dirty talking, the sound of the friction that her fingers made over my soaked wet center. God! I moaned with so much desire. And in the background I could hear the shrill sound of my phone ringing nonstop.

- Jinsoul ...

-Yes? What is it? - the woman whispered kissing my chest, going towards my breasts.

-My phone, I need to answ...

-You will not answer. - she ordered.

I didn't want to answer, I didn't want to leave there. But I knew what it was about.

-I need to,  Jinsoul .  Olivia needs me...

-No, no she doesn't! - she said to then kiss me.

I held in a moan when the woman began to rub on my clit.

-I won't be able to leave if you continue, please.  Jinsoul !

The woman didn't stop, just continued with more desire. I moaned, I fucking moaned with want.

-Feel, you only need me.

I wanted to continue, but I knew what was at stake. May  Jinsoul forgive me, and may God give me strength, but I would have to stop. 

-Stop, I need to go.

Jinsoul stopped, panting, looking at me without understanding.

-But  Sooyoung ...

-I'm sorry... - I said getting up from her lap.

-You just got to be kidding me, right?

The phone rang again for the tenth time on top of that table. I could see  Jinsoul 's furious gaze in its direction.

-I'm sorry. - I whispered.

Jinsoul took a deep breath, and stood up.

-Fine, you can go.

-Don't stay like that, I just can't right now. You know that if it was up to me I would spend the whole night here.

-This will pass, ok? I'll tell  Yesung to take you to her.

She was angry, and I didn't take away her reasons. I was angry  too, I wanted that night just as much as she did. But I had an agreement with  Vivi and I couldn't fail.

-You don't need to, I'll take a cab.

Jinsoul didn't insist anymore. Just walked towards the bar grabbing a glass of Whiskey. I felt so bad for leaving her there, but I had no choice. I approached the woman who backed away.

-I'll see you tomorrow. - she said at last.

I entered that elevator huffing of anger. Not of  Jinsoul , but because of the situation that life had put me on, she wanted me there in her arms and I made her stop. God, where was I with my head? I fought for this, and now I was leaving.

My phone rang once again.

* -What is it? - I spoke angrily.

-Where are you, Yves? - I heard  Vivi 's furious voice.

-I'm on my way. - I hung up without saying anything else. *

I got out of the elevator and the red-haired boy looked at me curiously.

-Is everything alright, ma'am?

-No. - I spoke walking out of the building.

I entered the first taxi that showed up. I was furious, I had ended with a wonderful night. And whose fault was it?

Yves .

In less than half an hour I was in front of "Loonatic". I paid the driver who smiled good-humored. I continued my way to the back of the club, going straight into my dressing room. I ordered the bouncers to warn Vivi of my arrival, and so they did.

-I thought you wouldn't come. - the woman said entering my dressing room without even knocking.

-You thought wrong, I'm here. - I spoke putting on makeup in front of the mirror.

-Listen here,  Yves , I'm not hard on you, and I never was. But I don't want you to forget the agreement you have with me just to have adventures around.

Through the mirror I could see the woman speak.

-I am here, aren't I? - I spoke turning to face her.

Vivi stood quiet.

-It's great that you're here.

-Perfect, now let me finish. - I spoke rudely.

The woman stared at me serious and then left. I turned towards the mirror again, putting on the last thing that was missing to complete my transformation.

The black mask.

There  Sooyoung didn't exist anymore, there was only the reflection of the arrogant and seductive Yves. She wasn't sweet, and let alone merciful, I would drag out from those people all the sighs and dollars from their pockets.

-Let's go to work. - I spoke to my reflection in the mirror.

I left my dressing room, seeing  Momo next to it, staring at me with certain envy, and a mocking smile plastered on her face after hearing my conversation with Vivi. As  always I walked through the dark corridor, only hearing the murmurs, laughs and dirty conversations of the people out there. I positioned myself in the right spot, breathing deeply. Until hearing the first beats of the song start and the light from the spotlight on my body, beginning thus the hypnosis.

\---

I closed my eyes letting my body be guided by the sensual music. I knew all the steps without even thinking. And when I opened my eyes before the audience I didn't want to believe it. But she was there.

Jinsoul walked towards the stage, staring at me on top of it.

I asked God for her not to be there, that that wasn't  Jinsoul . I wanted to believe that  Jinsoul didn't want anybody else besides  Sooyoung . But she was here, at Yves's mercy again.

I knew that her being there was my fault, I knew the anger she was feeling, and that if I hadn't left she wouldn't be here now. But why didn't she stay there? Why did she have to come running to the arms of another? Bitch, arrogant and traitress!

An immeasurable rage took over me, and  Haseul 's wise words from last night appeared in my head:

" Sooyoung , if  Jinsoul goes after Yves in search of something it's because she's not taking seriously what she's starting with you."

If  Jinsoul wanted that way, so be it.

I walked towards the pole, starting my choreography. I would seduce her, I needed to know how far she would go. I moved my body in the way that I knew she liked. I felt her hot eyes on me, undressing me till the last piece that covered my body.

Jinsoul sipped on her inseparable Whiskey. And I danced, danced for her, with anger and desire for what we had interrupted that night.

I wiggled to the floor, showing my body to her who stared at me without looking away for a minute. I wiggled with my back turned to her, going up and down quickly.

Bitch! I wanted her to leave! That she stopped wanting  Yves . God. I hated her.

But I continued, I danced in the most erotic way I could. I clapped my hands accompanying the rhythm of the song. And I took off piece by piece until I was only with my tiny lingerie on stage. To tease her more I threw it on her lap, and the son of a bitch grabbed it and smelled it with desire. People went wild. They screamed and cried out for me. It was an inexplicable feeling, I felt wanted, courted by everyone there. Dollars and more dollars were thrown on me, like a rain of power. 

And I danced. I walked from one side to the other teasing everyone there.

-Dammit,  Yves , you are too sexy. - a guy shouted, and I winked at him who smiled excitedly.

I slid my hands all over my body, passing by places where anyone in there would pay fortunes to touch. But only the idiot who stared at me now was able to.

I passed my hands through my hair and wiggled for her, staring at her with desire. I walked towards the pole and rubbed against it, earning crazed screams from the men next to the stage.

I grabbed the pole with both my hands, staying with my back turned, wiggling my butt quickly, and more money was thrown at me. They loved that. I smiled teasingly and wiggled until the last beats of the song that came to an end.

I casted one last glance at  Jinsoul before the light went out. And then I got out of there. I wanted to leave, I didn't want to stay and see  Jinsoul come after me.

I leaned on the table of the dressing room, staring at myself in the mirror. I couldn't forget about one side of my life,  Yves and  Sooyoung were one. And that won't ever change.

I heard three knocks on the door and  Hyunjin 's voice.

- Yves ?

-Yes? I'm in here, Hyunjin, you can come in.

The brunette walked in smiling.

-You were wonderful.

-Thank you, Hyunjin.

-So much that your businesswoman is waiting for you.

-Where is she?

-In the corridor, she wants to talk to you.

For a moment I thought about refusing, sending her away. But I wouldn't know up to what point  Jinsoul would go.

-Let her in, ok?

Hyunjin nodded and left the room. In a few minutes new knocks were heard.

-Come in.

Through the large mirror I saw her enter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, asking myself to have a high control. There I wasn't  Sooyoung . I was  Yves .

-I thought you wouldn't let me come in. - she spoke leaning against the door.

-Why did you  thought that,  Jung ?

-Lately you've been too perverse,  Yves .

-Maybe you deserve it. - I spoke dryly, walking towards the small bar. Drinking at once a shot of tequila.

-You were wonderful today.

I stared at her, furious on the inside.

-I always slay my performances,  Jinsoul .

Jinsoul shrugged and approached.

-You are right, you are always very good at what you do. - she whispered so close to me.

I closed my eyes feeling her warm breath. Was she going to kiss me? No, she couldn't.

-What are you doing here?

-I don't miss any of your performances, and you know that.

-I know that very well, but I wonder what you are doing in my dressing room.

Jinsoul smiled sarcastically.

-You don't know,  Yves ? Are you sure?

Bitch, I knew it. I knew exactly what she wanted.

-I want you to say it. - I whispered provocatively.

Jinsoul stared at me in a mysterious way.

-I came to return you this. - she said taking out the pieces of clothing from her coat's large pockets - You threw it at me, were you trying to kill me?

I quickly grabbed the clothes from her hands.

-Who knows, right?

-If you want to kill me, kill me in a different way. - she teased.

-In what way? - I asked getting closer to her.

Jinsoul looked deep into my eyes for long seconds, and then backed away.

- Nevermind . I have to go, Yves. -  Jinsoul said walking away.

For a split second I felt fear, fear of  Jinsoul realizing in my eyes who I truly was.

-But already? You don't want to stay? - I teased her.

-Yes, I just came to see you.

-And nothing else? Since when,  Jung ? - I smiled sarcastically.

-People change,  Yves .

-They do, for something or someone. What's your reason?

Jinsoul smiled and shook her head.

-It doesn't matter. - she said closing her coat.

I walked towards the door, locking it with the key.

-Of course it does, tell me. - I walked towards her, leaving her trapped between me and the wall.

-What do you want to know?

-By whom have you replaced me with? Because you never came here just to see me. You always wanted something more.

-Why do you want to know so much? - she stared at me.

-I don't usually lose,  Jinsoul . What's her name?

The woman stared at me for long seconds.

- Sooyoung , her name is Ha Sooyoung.

I smiled, I smiled of happiness when I heard those words, but soon stopped.

-So... you are fucking her?

Jinsoul squinted her eyes.

-It's not just sex,  Yves . You don't understand, and I don't even have to be talking about this with you.

-Oh c'mon, with whom else would you speak? Where did you meet her?

-She works for me. And that's enough information.

-Hmmm... so this woman is the reason why you won't stay with me tonight?

-You would stay with me tonight?

I smiled cynically.

-Yes.

Jinsoul shook her head as if she was asking for strength.

-I can't, and much less should.

I walked towards her, slowly kissing her lips.  Jinsoul reciprocated at the beginning but then backed away.

-I'm leaving now, ok? You were incredible, but just that. Maybe you have to get accustomed with my absence. - she spoke backing away.

-Are you sure you don't want to stay? - I asked taking off my robe, staying only with the tiny lingerie. I would test all of her limits.

Jinsoul stared at my whole body, and for a few seconds I could feel her falter. But the woman closed her eyes and turned around.

-Good Night,  Yves . - she spoke leaving.


	26. Fights and Reconciliation

**Pov Jinsoul**

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had rejected a good and pleasurable night of pure sex with Yves. God, I walked from one side to the other in that corridor, thinking about the idea of going back and take that woman in my arms. But what about  Sooyoung ? As much anger as I was feeling that night, I wouldn't do such betrayal.

And would it be betrayal? I didn't have anything with  Sooyoung . Or I did, I don't know.

I shook my head walking out of " Loonatic ". The maddening noise of the sensual music stayed behind, leaving only the silence of that night. I needed to put my thoughts in order, I needed to understand what was going on inside me. 

I entered my car, taking a deep breath. I leaned my head over the steering wheel trying to quiet my thoughts. I would go back home and I would sleep. That was the best choice. As much as I still wanted  Yves with all the strength of my being, I liked  Sooyoung , and it was with her that I wanted to be.

I started the ignition, bringing the car to life, and leaving that place to perhaps never come back. I drove a few times around downtown Seoul, thinking about the idea of picking up Sooyoung. Surely the problem with Olivia had already been resolved. It took me about half an hour until passing in front of her building.

With the car moving slowly I could see two women that were more than familiar. One of them I knew, it was  Sooyoung . The brunette was with the same dress she was wearing at dinner a couple of hours ago. And beside her? 

I approached more, with the windows closed. And it wasn't possible. I didn't want to believe it.

Jungeun hugged  Sooyoung for a long time and she reciprocated in the same way. So that was the problem with Olivia?

A sudden urge to get out of the car and go face both of them took over me, but I wouldn't do such thing. I was superior to all of that. As much anger as I had, I wouldn't say anything now. I stayed a few more minutes watching the scene, until  Sooyoung let go of  Jungeun and looked towards my car. Fuck. She knew. 

I sped the vehicle getting out of that place without looking back. I was angry, feeling like a fool. It was because of this type of things that I hated to fall in love.

Was I in love?

No.

No.

No.

I felt anger, of me, for being stupid enough to refuse a night with  Yves . My will was to return to that club and fuck her until I couldn't anymore. But I wouldn't do it. I would just treat  Sooyoung in a cold way just like she deserved. 

\-----

Bad mood, anger and impatience.

Those three words defined that day. I took a sip of the strongest Whiskey as breakfast, and then I left for Jung's Industry. The traffic was hellish, just like my state of mind. I closed my eyes and the images of  Jungeun and  Sooyoung made itself present, just like during all the hours that I hadn't been able to sleep that night.

I remembered the wasted moment with  Yves .

Shit.

I honked one, two, three times to the rusty car ahead. If he didn't have money to buy a better car it was better to stay off the streets.

Minutes later I parked in my presidential spot, and went towards the elevators. The employees rushed to their proper places as usual. I walked among them with a deadly gaze. I entered the elevator and on the tenth floor I saw  Olivia enter in it as well.

-Good Morning, ma'am. - the woman greeted me, but I didn't even answer.

And after a few floors, the beep of the elevator signaled that I had arrived where I wanted.

I got out of the elevator, and stared at the brunette sitting at her desk. I passed by her without even saying a word.

I entered my office slamming the door shut. Within minutes  Sooyoung walked in, staring at me curiously and fearful.

-Good Morning... ma'am.

I turned to the woman, staring at her with fury.

-Good Morning, Miss  Ha . - I spoke in a sarcastic way.

Sooyoung looked at the floor and then stared at me.

-I wanted to talk to you.

-About what? - I asked straightening some papers on my desk.

-About yesterday, I'm sorry.

- Olivia improved, right? I saw her a few minutes ago, she seemed to be perfectly fine.

-Yes, she got better after.

-I imagine. - I spoke dryly.

How could she keep lying? God.

-Are you going to stay mad at me?

My will was to tell her everything, tell her that I saw her in  Jungeun 's arms. But I couldn't, I wouldn't expose myself to ridicule that way.

-Hello Bitch!

Jungeun walked in with a plastered smile, further increasing my fury that morning.

-Good Morning, Sooyoung.

-Good Morning,  Jungeun .

I stared at the two of them, shaking with anger that only I could feel. I loved  Jungeun , but I couldn't bear the idea of her having  Sooyoung . No, not  Sooyoung .

-Do you need anything, ma'am?

-I want to be alone.

Jungeun and  Sooyoung stared at me without understanding.

-I came to talk to you, Jung. -  Jungeun spoke sitting down - And I'm not leaving here until I do it.

Sooyoung swallowed hard and left.

-What do you want? - I asked coldly, taking a sip of Whiskey.

-First I want to know the reason why you are in a very bad mood.

I stared at  Jungeun , and for brief seconds I had the urge to kill her.

-It's none of your business.

-God, the rudeness struck and stayed.

-I'm glad you know. What are you doing here,  Jungeun ? I am a very busy person.

-What's your problem, woman? -  Jungeun asked raising her voice tone.

-At the moment? YOU! - I almost shouted, palming my hands on my desk, staring at the woman with anger.

-What did I do to you?

-Don't play the saint,  Jungeun , because of that you have nothing.

-And you have? - she spoke sharply.

-At least I don't stay hitting on what's yours.

-What? What are you talking about? - the woman asked confused.

I shook my head and started walking from one side to the other.  Jungeun left her place and came towards me.

-Speak now!

-What do you want?

-I want you to speak, how can I be hitting on what's yours?

- Sooyoung . Or you think I didn't saw you two?

-God, what did you see? - she snapped.

-It doesn't matter. Shut your mouth and get out!

-I'm not leaving until you explain me this, Jung Jinsoul!

-I don't have to explain anything. Get out!

I said walking towards the door.

-Now! - I shouted to her who walked towards me, without taking her eyes off mine.

-You will regret treating me like this. - those were her last words before she left.

I saw the look of fear that  Sooyoung had from the other side of the door. And then I closed it. 

In a few minutes the door opened, giving room for  Soojin to get in. God could only be punishing me that day, there was no other possibility.

-Hi, baby. -  Soojin said sitting in front of me.

- Soojin , I'm not on a good day, please.

-What's happening, Jinsoul? I heard your fight with Jungeun, and it was too ugly.

-Don't you know that listening to other people's conversations is impolite?

-Honey, with how much you shouted, it was hard not to hear. - she spoke in an ironic way.

I had to have a lot of patience to endure so much disturbance in my life.

-Whatever.

-You need to calm down, baby. -  Soojin said walking towards me.

Her hands went towards my shoulders, massaging them in a delicate and relaxing way. I closed my eyes just enjoying the minimum that that woman could offer me.

-I told you that this type of woman is not of good character. They just want to climb in life at other people's expenses. It admires me that  Jungeun is doing you so wrong like that. -  Soojin said while still massaging my shoulders.

I didn't want to think about that. I wanted to believe that they had nothing,  Jungeun seemed to not understand the reason for my anger.

-You should trust only in who you already know, and not in those women that you just met.

What was  Soojin talking about? And why was she speaking in plural? For a split second I felt that  Soojin knew more than she should. Of silly that one didn't have absolutely anything. I opened my eyes as soon as  Sooyoung entered my office, the woman stared at me with a face of few friends when she saw  Soojin glued on me. Shit.

-I need to speak with you, ma'am. -  Sooyoung said angrily, staring at me. 

I looked at  Soojin who backed away.

-Well I'm already going, see you later, baby. And remember, trust me. - the woman spoke getting out of the office, leaving me alone with  Sooyoung .

-What's going on,  Jinsoul ? What was that with  Jungeun ?

-Do you feel sorry for her? Well go after her. - I spoke angrily.

-I just don't see a reason for it.

-You don't?  Sooyoung, do you think I'm an asshole?

Sooyoung squinted her eyes without understanding.

-Why?

-I know that  Olivia didn't have any shit! I saw you...

Sooyoung stood paralyzed, without the slightest reaction.

-With  Jungeun , in front of your building.

The woman let out her breath.

- Jinsoul ... - she approached.

-Don't come near me.

-I met  Jungeun by chance.

-Of course, I believe that. Receiving so many phone calls. Right?

-I swear to you. How can you think that I would leave you there to go out with another? You really don't know me.

For a split second I faltered. My thoughts took care of thinking that  Sooyoung wasn't that type of woman, she wouldn't do such a shitty thing to me. But she was there with  Jungeun , and I saw her with my own eyes.

-I don't want to know, ok? I saw you two!

-And what did you see? A hug?

I shook my head, walking away from her.

-It doesn't matter, you lied!

-I didn't lie,  Jinsoul ! Stop being childish.

I huffed.

-Leave me alone if you don't want things to get worse.

- Jinsoul !

-Leave,  Sooyoung .

Sooyoung stared at me angry, it was clear in her eyes. The woman walked out of my office letting out fire through her nostrils. 

Shit! Women are only good to give you headaches.

-Hey  hey , what  bad mood is this? - I heard  Jimin speak as he entered my office.

Today my office would be busy.

-What happened,  Jimin ?

-I came to ask you what's going on. I encountered  Jungeun in the elevator and she seemed to be bad.

I rolled my eyes.

-She should've thought about it first.

-What are you talking about?

-Did you go out with  Olivia yesterday? - I asked as who didn't want anything.

-No, she canceled. She was feeling very bad, those female problems, you know?

-Are you sure?

-Jesus, of course I'm sure,  Jinsoul !  Olivia even asked for medicine. She seemed to be having a baby when I called her.

I let out a laugh without meaning to.

-You wouldn't understand.

-And I don't even want to. God forbid.

For a moment my anger lessened. But not entirely,  Sooyoung and  Jungeun still had met. Even Olivia's situation being real, I was too proud to go after  Sooyoung and apologize, and I wouldn't even think about  Jungeun right now.

The day dragged on,  Sooyoung and I didn't exchange one single word. The woman really seemed to have been upset with the situation, and her mood got worse when she saw me with  Soojin . Would that be jealousy?

I smiled even without wanting, it was at least comical.  Sooyoung and I didn't have a concrete relationship, but the feeling of possession over the other already made itself evident. Her scowling face during the entire day made me laugh. I could only be going crazy, first an outbreak of anger, and now laughter? God.

At the end of the working hours the employees started to leave.  Sooyoung was one of the last to leave. I stayed in my office, until the brunette walked in. Her countenance was still serious.

-Do you need anything else, ma'am?

I stared at  Sooyoung 's body in the most blatant way I could, making the woman swallow hard.

-No, not at the moment.

-Well then, I'm leaving, excuse me. -  Sooyoung didn't even wait for my answer and left.

**Pov Sooyoung**

Damn time that  Jinsoul had seen me. I knew it, in the moment I saw the black Mercedes across the street I could be sure that it was her. Now everything fitted, her bad mood and her attitudes.  Jinsoul was jealous.

For some reason that pleased me, but her lack of trust in me was hurtful. I knew that I wasn't totally honest with  Jinsoul due to a thousand reasons that she couldn't even dream of. But cheat on her? Never. My relationship with  Jungeun was of pure affection, she would never betray her friend for any woman in this world. And I didn't think that the rude way in which she had been treated was fair.

That morning we didn't exchange a word after what happened. And to worsen the situation, I saw her ex-fiancé glued on her back like a venomous snake. Bitch. Probably filling the idiot's head against me. I swear that all the anger that I hadn't felt for the situation with  Jungeun , came flooding when I saw them together.  Soojin massaged  Jinsoul's shoulders as if they were still close.

I just felt... Disgust.

It was incredible that when everything seemed to be good, destiny took care of ruining everything. But even more incredible was the bad luck that I carried on my back.

I left  Jinsoul 's office without even waiting for her answer. She still had the audacity to swallow me with her eyes. Son of a bitch.

I went down in the elevator to the parking lot through where I would leave. Olivia and  Haseul left earlier, and as  always, I was one of the last to leave. I crossed the huge extension that was that parking lot, feeling the cold breeze raise all the hairs of my body, when I felt someone pull me by the arm.

-Jesus! - I spoke in fright.

-Be quiet and come with me. -  Jinsoul spoke rudely, holding my arm tightly.

-I'm not going anywhere with you, let me go! - I tried to get away.

- Yes, you are, Miss Ha!

Jinsoul spoke not letting me go.

-Who do you think you are to do this to me? - I grumbled while she practically dragged me towards her car.

-I should sue you, you know?

Jinsoul didn't say absolutely anything, only led me to her car.

-Let go of me, you are hurting me! - I said trying to get her hand off my arm.

Failed attempt.

-Get in the car! -  Jinsoul ordered opening the door.

-I don't want to. - I stomp my foot.

-You don't have to want  anything, I'm giving you an order. Get in now,  Ha . - her eyes were ferocious.

I huffed getting in the black Mercedes. The woman closed the door quickly and walked to her side of the car getting in it.

-What do you want with me? - I asked dryly.

Jinsoul stared at me, and then turned her attention to the car. We left the parking lot off to somewhere that I had no idea. The streets in Seoul seemed deserted and dark. God, what was happening?

-Stop this car right now and let me out!

She remained in silence. Not even paying attention to me.

-Dammit, aren't you listening? - I practically shouted.

Jinsoul then braked the car abruptly, propelling us forward. Staring at me furiously.

-I'm taking you home, can you stop complaining? The streets are deserted!

-I didn't ask for this, I don't want your company. - I crossed my arms - Unlock the car and let me out.

-And whose company do you want,  Sooyoung ?  Jungeun 's? - she asked angrily.

-Don't start, I already told you that I have nothing with her!

-Well it wasn't what it looked like when you were hugged yesterday!

-Not everything is what it seems,  Jinsoul , you are an arrogant ass who doesn't  wait to know what really happened before starting to accuse me.

We fought a battle of fulminating gazes. If we had the power to destroy ourselves with our gaze,  surely we would both be dead.  Jinsoul squinted her eyes, and turned her attention back to the car. Starting the ignition to park it on the roadside.

-What are you doing? I already said that I want to leave!

-Shut your mouth,  Sooyoung ! - those were her words as she took off her seatbelt, and leaned in towards me to kiss me.

-Don't even think about it! - I said angrily.

-Why?

-Because I don't want to kiss you!

Jinsoul smiled sarcastically.

-You do, you always do,  Sooyoung . - her voice tone was authoritarian and cocky.

-Prepotent! - I grumbled.

-Grumpy.

-Arrogant!

-Cynic!

-Bitch!

Jinsoul smiled and with agility pressed the button unlocking my seatbelt, pulling me to her. And in that  moment I didn't think about anything else, I just felt  Jinsoul 's lips crashing against mine. At the beginning I didn't correspond, I pushed the woman who held my body tightly, preventing me to back away. It was a fight without victory for me.  Jinsoul looked for the smallest space to slide her tongue aggressively along mine. I gasped in denial, but I had already lost.

-Let me go, n...ow... - I spoke between her lips.

The woman seemed to have fun with my agony.  Jinsoul didn't stop for anything, she descended with the kisses from my lips to my neck, causing me familiar sensations.

-God! - I spoke almost in a moan that I took care of suppressing - You don't have such right...

- Yes I do, from the moment that you are mine. -  Jinsoul whispered in my ear.

Her body was practically leaned over mine. I felt my body heat up with all that situation.  Jinsoul moved her tongue with the right pressure over my pulse point. Bitch.

-I'm n...not yours! Go after your ex, wasn't her that was glued to you today? - I spoke pushing the woman.

Jinsoul backed away with a smirk. Despite the darkness I could see her eyes burning in desire.

-Are you jealous, Miss  Ha ? - the woman asked as if she was challenging me.

-What? No, of course not!

-Well it seems to me that you are, I saw the fury in your face when you saw her with me. -  Jinsoul got closer - Do you know that even your jealousy is a turn on?

I looked at her with so much anger and arousal that God.... Ugh...

-Shut your mouth, who is dying of jealousy is you. Don't you trust your power,  Jung ? You think you are going to lose to your best friend?

I spoke mercilessly, if she  teased I would tease too. I would show  Jinsoul that it wasn't only  Yves that had power here.  Jinsoul stared at me, and for an instant I felt fear.

-I don't lose to anyone, Miss  Ha . - her voice tone was arrogant.

-If I were you I wouldn't be so sure.

-I am absolutely sure, and I know what you like. 

The woman strongly pulled me to her, making me sit on her lap. Fuck.

-And I know how to do it well. - those were her words before kissing me.

Jinsoul was aggressive and ruthless. Her hands trailed up under my dress, dragging her nails up my thighs, stopping on my ass in which she squeezed hard. I gasped between her lips, letting out an almost moan.

-You need to understand that you are mine, and no one else's,  Ha .

You can't understand what it's like to be straddling this woman who stared at you with so much desire. Her iris was in a dark brown, her mouth half open in a mismatch breath. The little light coming from the streetlight left her mysterious and totally sexy.

-Who guarantees you that?

- Jinsoul smiled, slowly sliding her tongue over my lips.

-Your body. - the woman said locking her eyes in the direction of my breasts - And your reactions. Are you gonna tell me that you don't like when I grab you like this?

She asked squeezing my ass hard.

-When I kiss your body like this. - she whispered as she kissed my neck, and going down between the valley of my breasts.

I arched my body, completely forgetting what was left of my sanity. I felt  Jinsoul 's tongue sliding quickly on my skin. I just closed my eyes and let myself go. Her hands traveled up my back, slowly lowering the zipper of my dress.  Jinsoul took care of quickly take the fabric off my body, leaving me only in lingerie. I could see the satisfaction in her eyes. 

-See? You love this, I bet you are all wet. - she whispered in a naughty way.

Her hands were fast to undo the clasp of my bra. I moaned when I felt  Jinsoul 's mouth suck my breast with so much want.

-Fu...ck shut up, and fuck me now. - I moaned bringing my hands to her hair.

And as if an adrenaline current had passed in our bodies,  Jinsoul was quick to act, and with a bit of difficulty we moved to the backseats of the car, where we would have more space. I didn't want  anymore teasing, if it was to end our fight with a good fuck, so we would.

I straddled her lap again, opening her dark blouse roughly, probably busting a few buttons. Her mouth moved along with mine in a fierce and breathtaking way, while her hands massaged my breasts with the same intensity.

-Oh that, squeeze more! - I moaned.

With a bit of  effort I had taken off all of  Jinsoul 's clothes, and she the last that remained on me. We were completely naked on the backseat of that car. I felt inert, everything was too fast and too intense. My body seemed to have a life of its own. I rubbed my center hard on  Jinsoul 's thigh, and she propelled my body back and forth incessantly. With such effort and heat our bodies sweated.  Jinsoul held me by the waist, lying down completely on the seat of her car. We accommodated ourselves in the best way due to the place being small.

Her eyes scanned me with so much desire and arousal. She looked so good, her hair was disheveled and loose, with small strands of hair wet due to sweat.  Jinsoul fit perfectly well with my body, letting our centers stay in an intense friction. 

-Oh God. - I moaned digging my nails into the padded of the car.

Jinsoul moved with want, her body rubbed against  mine with such  intensity that I felt on fire, that pressure on my center was strong. I wanted more of her, more of her body.

-You are so sexy, God! -  Jinsoul moaned grinding under me with speed - That!

My hands supported on the fogged window of the car, making me rub on her with faster. We moaned incessantly,  Jinsoul had a heavy and totally wild breathing.

-Fas...ter. - I whispered without strength, I wanted to be able to scream with the sensation I was feeling.

I dug my nails on  Jinsoul 's waist, pushing the woman to continue. I would enter in an overwhelming orgasm.

-Oh  Sooyoung , I'm  gonna cum at any instant.

-Cum, cum for me... - I had no more shame or modesty of what I spoke.

The friction of our centers was mind-blowing. She moved fast and intensely under me. I could hear her gibberish words, her heavy breathing. I couldn't stand it, as soon as I felt  Jinsoul cum, my body went into a delicious convulsion, as if the pressure spread all over my body up to the toes of my feet. I leaned in to her in search of contact until I couldn't take it anymore.

Her breathing was heavy,  Jinsoul sat up on her elbows again and stared at me with a smirk. I could see the beads of sweat running down her fucking amazing body.  Jinsoul moved, pulling me to her, kissing me with want.

-Let me taste you,  Ha . - she whispered between my lips.

-Do whatever you want,  Jinsoul .

We stared at each other for brief seconds, locking our gazes. I saw  Jinsoul 's mouth curve in a daring smile. The woman quickly lay down again on the seat.

-Come here, Miss  Ha .

I looked at the woman's body lying on the seat, realizing the luck I had of having her. I slowly crawled over her, staying with one leg on each side of her neck. God, I would learn a lot of things with that woman.  Jinsoul stared at me with a wicked and tempting smile.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back when I felt her tongue touch my bundle of nerves.

-Oh God,  Jinsoul !

I opened my mouth in a perfect "O" when she started to suck. The woman seemed to be hungry, her tongue massaged my clit with such skill that I could see stars. 

-You have a delicious taste, Miss  Ha .

I slowly rocked on her as to not hurt her, but I needed more.  Jinsoul licked slowly as if she was teasing me.

-More,  Jung , faster. - I spoke in a whisper.

I didn't need to see to know that she was smiling. She was torturing me slowly. Her tongue circled in a perfect way over my swollen clit, which craved for pressure. The noise of the suction maddened me, I could only moan.  Actually, I wanted to scream, and ask her to just do it once and for all. God. That pressure in my core was enormous, her hands went up from my thighs to my stomach to then stop on my ass in which she squeezed.

-Oh fuck, I'm gonna kill you. - I spoke rocking on her face - Let me cum already. 

I was sweaty, my hair was loose and a total mess. I should look awful, but she looked at me with so much desire and pleasure. I wasn't touching  Jinsoul , but the expression of satisfaction she had as she sucked me was priceless. 

-As you wish, Miss  Ha . - I heard her hoarse voice - I just want to hear you beg.

-Bitch, just do it, suck me, fuck me, do whatever you want. But let me cum now!

Jinsoul held my thighs tightly, and sucked me hard. I felt my  whole body trembling, her tongue pressed violently on me just like I wanted. I grabbed onto the padded of the car and rocked against her tongue. God, I was no longer myself, my entire body started to convulse. I just wanted more and more, and so she gave me. I cussed her with every name by pure arousal, I spent up to the last energies of my body in that devastating orgasm that consumed me. 

Jinsoul sucked up to the last drop that came out of my body. She had cum in the same way, and I didn't even touch her. I held onto the seat as to not fall,  Jinsoul got out from under me and sat up, staying in the same direction as me. Her eyes were happy and satisfied. The woman then leaned in, taking my lips in a slow kiss, letting me feel my own taste.

-Am I forgiven? -  Jinsoul asked, leaving me confused.

-What do you mean?

Jinsoul smiled.

-This was my apology to you for my behavior, I acted badly and I recognize it.

-You acted very  badly, I think you should talk to  Jungeun .

-Later I'll do that, ok? I just want to know if I'm forgiven.

I smiled at her and pulled her face for a quick kiss.

-I'll think about it,  Jung . - I spoke winking at her, and started to pick up my clothes.


	27. New Alliance

**Pov Sooyoung**

Do you know when after a full day you lie in bed and reflect about everything that happened? Everything passes in your head like a movie. Good or bad moments, all of them recreate in your mind with the smallest of details, making you smile or cry.

After the moment in the car with  Jinsoul , we talked for a little while in front of my building:

_ -Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me? -  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ asked as soon as she turned off the car. _

_ It was at least tempting the idea of going to her house and sleep in her arms, if we would really sleep, of course. _

_ -I want to, a lot, but it's not the right time yet. _

_ Jinsoul _ _ stared at me without understanding. _

_ -I don't know what's your fear,  _ _ Sooyoung _ _ , we are adults. _

_ -I know, and I know you don't understand, but that's beside the point now. _

_ -Give me at least one reason? _

_ -I don't want people to talk, I don't want to be just another one. - I said looking straight into her eyes. _

_ Jinsoul _ _ squinted her eyed, and gently caressed my face. _

_ -You would never be just another one, that I assure you. - she spoke sincerely. _

_ -Why do you say that? _

_ Jinsoul _ _ smiled, and tightened her hands on the steering wheel. _

_ -I'm not good at talking about these things,  _ _ Sooyoung _ _. _

_ For the first time  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ was shy. _

_ -Say it. _

_ -Another day I will, ok? _

_ I smiled at  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ , shaking my head. _

_ -Yes, I promise that I will say it. Now is not the right time. _

_ -And when will it be? _

_ -That's a secret, Miss Ha. -  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ spoke stealing me a kiss. _

_ -Do you want to come in? - I asked smiling. _

_ -Are you insatiable? _

_ -Maybe I am. - I spoke winking at her. _

_ -God heard my prayers. _

_ I let out a laugh along with  _ _ Jinsoul _ _. _

_ -Now seriously, I won't go in. It wouldn't look good, your friends are in there so, better not. _

_ -Okay, then I'm going now. _

_ -Okay,  _ _ Sooyoung _ _. Have a good night. _

_ -Good Night, Miss  _ _ Jung _ _. - I spoke very close to her lips. _

_ Jinsoul _ _ came with the impulse to bite me, so I backed away. _

_ -Dream about me,  _ _ Jinsoul _ _. - I spoke getting out of the car. _

_ The woman looked at me with a smile. I was already outside and I approached her window that was open. _

_ -I always do, Miss  _ _ Ha _ _. _

_ I smiled, getting closer to her to place a calm kiss on her so soft lips. _

_ -See you later. _

_ -See you later,  _ _ Sooyoung _ _. _

I opened my eyes feeling my phone vibrate. I roamed with my hands over the bed sheet until I found the small device and grabbed it, unlocking it and seeing a text message:

Jung  Jinsoul : I still can't accept your absence in my bed tonight.

I smiled in disbelief, it was 2AM and the woman thought of me just like I thought of her. A good feeling took over me, knowing that  Jinsoul had me in her thoughts caused in me something inexplicable.

_Ha Sooyoung: You should be sleeping already, what are you doing up so late?_

_Jung Jinsoul: I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about some stuff._

_Ha Sooyoung: Can I know what you were thinking about?_

_The woman took a few minutes, but then answered._

_Jung Jinsoul: Of course, I was thinking about a beautiful woman whose name is Ha Sooyoung. Do you know her?_

I smiled in the same instant that I read her text. Everything was so  different, Jinsoul had several sides that I would still experience. I could say that the woman was a set of sensations for a human being. She could be hot and sexy, and at the same time so delicate and sweet.

_Ha Sooyoung: Hmmm, I know her. She talked to me about you._

_Jung Jinsoul: About me? What did she say?_

_Ha Sooyoung: That's a secret, Jung._

_Jung Jinsoul: Full of secrets, right Sooyoung? I will still find out all of them._

I confess that in that instant my heart pounded. The fear of the woman finding out about everything hunted me more every time.

_Ha Sooyoung: Me? No._

_Jinsoul took longer than usual to respond, gradually increasing the anxiety I was feeling._

_Jinsoul Jung: Sooyoungie..._

_I loved when she called me like that._

_Ha Sooyoung: Yes?_

_Jung Jinsoul: Spend this weekend with me? This time it's not an order, it's a request._

That wasn't my boss, it wasn't the arrogant and imposing  Jinsoul . It was just  Jinsoul , that woman with a broad smile that I had seen in her parents' house. I must have taken too long to respond because I received another text from her.

_Jung Jinsoul: So... Do you accept?_

_Ha Sooyoung: Yes, I accept, Jinsoul._

_Jung Jinsoul: Prefect, Miss Ha. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Now sleep, we'll have a long weekend ahead. Good Night, and if possible, dream about me, because I'm sure that I will dream about you, Sooyoung._

God, she could only be kidding me. I felt inert of such happiness.  Jinsoul was being thoughtful and above all, affectionate. I placed my phone on the nightstand, closing my eyes, thinking about everything that would still happen beside her. 

\-----

I woke up with the loud sound of banging on the door. God, who would be at that early hour? I rubbed my eyes, looking at the small clock on my nightstand. 6:30AM. Would it be  Jinsoul ? No,  Jinsoul wasn't invasive or indiscreet like that. I slowly got out of bed, putting on the cute fluffy slippers I had received from  Haseul on my last birthday, and walked towards the door. As soon as I looked through the  peephole I saw  Chaerin and Gowon.

"I wonder what happened." - I thought as I opened the door quickly, receiving immediately a tight hug from  Gowon .

-Unnie! - the girl practically screamed, hugging me.

I wrapped the her in a tight embrace, feeling her arms wrap around my waist. I looked at Chaerin who stared at me serious, paying attention to our every move. 

-What's happening? - I asked confused.

-I brought your sister here. I need to make a trip and I can't take her with me. So, stay with her until I get back. - the woman said handing me a backpack.

-Mom let me stay in your house, unnie, isn't it cool? - the girl asked in a joyful way.

-Of course,  Gowon , it's wonderful!

-I hope that in this period of time you don't teach your sister wrong things. -  Chaerin provoked.

-I guarantee you that unlike you, I have only good things to teach my sister.

-I imagine very well what you have to teach her.

-You do?

-Of course, I can't expect much from you,  Sooyoung .

-I won't allow you to insult me in my house, get out of here. - I spoke angrily.

-Is that any way to speak to your mother, young lady?

-Now you are my mother? I'm sorry, but no. I don't have you as a mother.

Her gaze at me wasn't one of the best, I could see in her expression the anger because of my words.

- Sooyoung ? What's going on? - I heard Olivia's voice in the back, the woman approached with a sleepy face, becoming serious in the exact moment that she saw  Chaerin standing in front of me.

-Life is really good around here, isn't it? Sleeping until this hour! - the woman exclaimed in derision.

-It was great until seeing your presence in my house. -  Olivia spoke serious.

Chaerin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

-Olivia! -  Gowon ran to the arms of my friend.

-Hey shorty, it's so good to see you!

-I will stay here for a few days, can we dance all those songs again?

-Of course, we'll definitely do that! - Olivia spoke hugging the girl.

I smiled as I looked at my two sisters. But stopped when I looked at  Chaerin .

-Take good care of your sister,  Sooyoung , as soon as I  return I will pick her up.

-Don't worry with that. Have a nice trip.

I exchanged a last look with the woman who claimed to be my mother. I loved her once, I loved like every kid loved their parents. But today, I didn't know what to feel anymore, and neither what to think about the woman that was standing in front of me. After everything that I had lived, my feelings for her came down to nothing.

-I'll be back soon. - those were her last words before she left.

I closed the door, feeling the usual bad mood that I felt when I saw her. Her provocations were always able to bring me down, no matter how strong I wanted to be. She left me weak. I took a deep breath looking at the girl who looked at me with a broad smiled. Yeah, she's my everything, she gave me strength to continue. Gowon.

-Wow, I'm so happy! We are going to have so much fun, right girls?

- Of course we will,  Gowon !

The blonde haired girl ran towards me, hugging me again.

-I missed you, unnie.

-I always miss you,  Gowon .

I gave a small smile that she took care of reciprocate.

-Come with me, Gowon, let's wake up  Haseul ! - Olivia spoke pulling the girl who laughed. 

It was amazing to see her  there, Olivia always knew the will that I had to bring her to live with us. I, more than anyone, knew how bad it was to live among  Jinki's and  Chaerin's crisis. I didn't want my sister to have the same destiny as mine, I didn't want her to suffer everything that had suffered. I smiled as I saw them disappear down the hallway to  Haseul 's room. I walked towards the kitchen to prepare a neat breakfast. 

Minutes later we were all at the table, in a funny conversation about how  Haseul had woken up frightened that morning. It wasn't for less, of course, Gowon and Olivia threw themselves on top of the shorter one at once. 

-I was crushed! -  Haseul spoke while eating her pancake. 

-It was with love,  Haseul , don't be whiny. 

- Unnie , you had to see, Olivia threw herself on top of  Haseul ! - Gowon said laughing. 

-I know very well how it is, Gowon, she does the same to me. 

-And have you died? No, so stop the drama! - Olivia spoke smugly. 

-With you it was softer,  right Sooyoung ? I woke up all painted just like a clown. 

I laughed at  Haseul . 

-In my defense, it was Gowon's idea! - Olivia said raising her arms. 

-Gowon! 

The girl laughed, making us laugh too. I drank the little that was left of my coffee, when I felt my phone vibrate. A text message: 

_Jung Jinsoul : Yesung is waiting for you downstairs._

Oh my God! I had forgotten about  Jinsoul , I couldn't go anymore. Not with Gowon here. Dammit. 

I got up from the table and walked with my phone to the balcony. And  Jinsoul's black Mercedes was really parked in front of my building.  Yesung remained standing still like a good employee. It didn't take long for my phone to start vibrating again, this time she was calling me: 

* -Good Morning,  Sooyoung . -  Jinsoul said softly - Did you get my text? 

-Good Morning. 

-Did something happen? - her voice tone was worried. 

-I won't be able to go with you,  Jinsoul . 

The woman was silent fora few seconds, probably getting upset with my decision. 

-Can I at least know why? 

-Yes, of course. My mother brought  Gowon to stay with me. So, I couldn't refuse, you know about my situation, right? 

-Of course, I imagine. - those were her words. 

Jinsoul was aware of my situation. On the last weekend we spent together, she had listened to my story. And she knew how important  Gowon 's presence was to me. 

-Are you upset? - I asked biting my lip, hoping that her answer was negative. 

-No, Ha, only disappointed. I confess that I was looking forward to be with you. I smiled when I heard her sweet voice from the other side of the line. 

-Flirting on the phone,  Sooyoung ? - I heard Olivia shout from the back. 

Jinsoul laughed from the other side of the line. 

-Do you see what I have to endure? 

-Yes. 

- Jinsoul , thank you  fo r the invitation. I'm really sorry for not being able to go. 

-You'll go, Miss Ha. 

I squinted my eyes, not understanding. 

-But I can't, please Jung, understand. 

- Of course you can, pack your things and bring  Gowona with you. 

- Jinsoul ... 

- Sooyoung , this is not a request. 

-It's an order... - I completed her sentence. 

-Exactly. I bet she will love it, and this way you can introduce me to your little sister. 

-Are you sure? 

-I’II see you in half an hour, Sooyoung. -  Jinsoul spoke before  hanging up. *

I smiled before the phone, not believing what was happening.  Jinsoul was determined to spend that weekend in my presence. And since she didn't take a “no" for an answer, the only way was to accept. And I would accept very willingly. 

**Pov Jinsoul**

I confess to be impatient with the delay. I hadn't waited for  Sooyoung's response to know if she would come meet me or not. I walked from one side to another inside that office, thinking whether this was right. I was letting myself get involved with that so beautiful woman, and that was synonym of feelings and fragility, that surely hadn't the slightest connection with me. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, asking for strength to move forward. Until I heard three knocks on the door. 

-Come in. 

Sooyoung walked into the office with a beautiful smile, the brunette was with a casual style. Light pair of jeans and a red blouse that left a little bit of her stomach showing, her hair was wavy and tied by a small black bow on the back. She looked beautiful as always. 

-I was already thinking that you wouldn't come. - I spoke approaching. 

-I shouldn't have come, but... 

-But you want to go with me, just like I do. I spoke pulling  Sooyoung by the waist, bringing her body close to mine. 

- Jinsoul , we are in the office. - the brunette whispered with fear, backing away a little bit. 

-I'm the boss here, Sooyoung, I'll do whatever I want. Don't worry. 

I didn't give any time for  Sooyoung to think, I pulled the woman closer to me, sealing my lips on hers.  Sooyoung didn't refuse, on the contrary, she wrapped her arms around my neck and reciprocated in a slow and delicious way. But stopping in the exact moment that someone opened the door. 

-God! -  Sooyoung exclaimed letting go of me. 

-Oh sorry, unnie, I was looking for you. - a little girl spoke staring at us suspiciously. 

-It's okay, come here. Let me introduce you to someone. 

The girl approached us curious. Her features were similar to the ones of the woman that was standing beside her. 

-Well, this here is my sister,  Gowon. And  Gowona , this is... 

-Jung  Jinsoul , I know. 

I smiled, wondering how the little girl knew me. 

-Have I seen you before, Miss? - I asked smiling. 

-No, but I have seen you in magazines. And unnie speaks a lot about you. 

Sooyoung smiled embarrassed.

-I hope she speaks good things about me. 

-Yes, she does, she says you are very pretty, just like a model. 

-Oh really? I think we need to talk more about that,  Gowon . 

- No you don't,  Gowon , that was a secret. -  Sooyoung said smiling. 

-You should've warned me,  unnie . - the girl whispered to her sister, making me laugh. 

-Ok, then. Enough chitchat, girls. We have to go. 

-Where are we going,  Jinsoul ? - Gowon asked walking beside  me.

-Right  now we are going to my helicopter. 

-Oh my God, a helicopter? You know how to fly? 

-Yes, I do, but it won't be me that will be flying it. I have someone for that, Gowon. Have you ever flown before? 

-Never, I always wanted to though. Right,  unnie ? 

Sooyoung stared at us with a smile. 

-It's true. 

-Perfect, you'll love it, Gowon. I'll ask  Yesung to take you in the front of the helicopter. Do you want that? 

- Yesss ! - the girl said excitedly.

\--- 

-Wow! This is so awesome! -  Gowon spoke dazzled, the girl was sitting next to the pilot, having the best view of the helicopter. 

I looked at  Sooyoung that just smiled. It was clear how much the brunette beside me loved her sister.  Gowon's smile was  Sooyoung's , and hers was mine. I placed one of my  hands on top of hers. The brunette stared at me in an intense and affectionate way. 

-I promise you that this will be the first of the best weekends of your life, Ha. 

-I'm sure it will be,  Jinsoul . 

We held our gazes for brief seconds, and in that fraction of seconds I felt light, like I had never felt before. This was the power that  Sooyoung had over me, her brown eyes and her beautiful smile left me light, happy. God, I knew what was happening, I just didn't believe it. 

How had she done it? How did she break down the wall I had built around me for many and many years? What was it about her? God.

- Jinsoul ? 

-Yes? 

-Thank you. 

-For what? 

-For everything. 

I brought one of my hands to her face, pulling her into me, kissing her lips slowly, savoring the taste that she possessed. 

-I still haven't done anything, but I will. 

I could see  Gowon looking at us with a smile. I made a sign of secret to the little girl who nodded. 

**Pov Soojin**

I was prepared to win back  Jinsoul . She was in pure conflict with her secretary and her best friend.  Yves on the other hand was just a whore of a little club. There wasn't the slightest possibility of her taking  Jinsoul away from me. Not at all. I was with my mind set on getting the woman back, and I would have her, whatever the cost. 

-Where is  Jinsoul ? - I asked irritated to the huge gorilla in a black uniform. 

-I don't know that information, ma'am. - the man spoke seriously. 

-Don't make a fool of me. You are the security here. 

-Exactly, I'm just the security. 

I rolled my eyes huffing at the man. I entered the building seeing only a few employees in entertained conversations. I asked them about  Jinsoul and they only told me that she had left. In the back I could see Park Jimin entering the elevator. I ran in his direction, he would probably know where his best friend was. 

- Jimin ! - I waved at him who smiled, next to him a woman with a sculptural body who rolled her eyes when she saw me. 

I put one of my hands between the elevator's doors preventing it from closing. The doors opened again, giving me room to enter. 

-Finally! 

-Is everything alright,  Soojin ? - the man asked smiling. 

-Yes, everything is fine. I want to know if you can tell me where your friend went. 

-I don't know. - he spoke fast. 

- C'mon, Jimin . I know of your friendship with  Jinsoul . Tell me, she always tells you everything.

The man seemed to think. 

-I don't know, honestly. 

-I heard that she just left in the helicopter. - I was insistent - I just need to know where she went, can you tell me where? 

-He doesn't know, haven't you  understand that? - the woman spoke in a bold way. 

I stared at her in pure irritation. Who does this woman think she is to speak to me like this? 

-I'm wondering who you think you are right now. 

-Olivia  Hye , much displeasure to meet you. - she spoke in a mocking way. 

Jimin cleared his throat a few times. 

-Who gave you the right to speak to me like this? Do you know with who you are speaking to? 

-Yes, with an inconvenient ex of my boss. 

-Oh my God, I can fire you, you know? 

-No, honey, you can't. You are nothing in here. 

-Girls... - Jimin began to speak. 

-Ha! Now I know who you are. - I spoke circling the woman inside the elevator - Friend of the little secretary, right?  Sooyoung ! 

-Yes, I really am friends with  Jinsoul's girlfriend,  Sooyoung . 

Girlfriend? What was that woman talking about?  Jinsoul was burning in hatred because of her yesterday. 

-Are you crazy?  Jinsoul doesn't want to see your friend not even painted in gold! - I said laughing sarcastically at the brunette who opened a cynical smile. 

-Are you sure? They are both on their way to a perfect weekend. You know, right? Romantic mood, far away from vultures like you. 

-Olivia... - Jimin whispered. 

I couldn't explain the hatred that consumed me in that moment. Imagining that  Jinsoul and the secretary were together was the end. She didn't know with whom she was playing with. Not at all. 

-You got to be kidding me. 

-I'm giving you the real situation.  So stop meddling,  Jinsoul doesn't want you anymore. 

The elevator doors opened, and in the same instant I left that place. I would separate those two, I don't know how but I would. Ha Sooyoung doesn't know what's expecting her. 

I left  Jung 's Industry with such rage that I couldn't explain. I felt my body hot and my head about to explode. If they thought that this stupid relationship would last, they were completely mistaken. And I knew who could help me. 

I got in my car, grabbing my phone. I dialed the number and it didn't take long for her to answer me. 

-Momo, I need you, meet me at the corner restaurant with " Loonatic " in twenty minutes. 

\---

I walked into the establishment noticing a few people, in the back I could see Momo sitting, fidgeting her cup of coffee in an impatient way. I walked towards the woman, sitting in front of her. 

-I thought you wouldn't come, I was already tired of waiting. - the woman grumbled. 

-Stop complaining, you know that I pay you for every information you give me. 

I waved to the waitress who quickly came to our table. 

-Please bring me a coffee without sugar. 

The girl wrote down the order and quickly left. 

-What do you want with me,  Soojin ? 

-I want you to help me separate a woman from  Jinsoul . 

-Mother? - she asked laughing in a mocking way. 

-Yes. A gold-digger bitch is in her arms at this moment. 

-And how can I help you? - the woman asked taking a sip of her coffee. 

-I want you to make the secretary find out that  Jinsoul is having an affair with Yves. 

Momo squinted her eyes, processing my plan. 

-You can only be crazy.  Jinsoul will send someone to kill me. - the woman exclaimed. 

-Don't be stupid.  Jinsoul wouldn't do that. 

-What do I get in exchange? 

-A lot of money, my dear. 

- Soojin , I can even help you, but I have someone better to do it. 

-Better than you, I know that there must be many.

Momo rolled her eyes. 

-Anyways, I’ll give you the number of the person that knows Yves better than anyone. She will give you all the necessary information for you to tell the secretary. 

-Perfect, write it down for me. 

Momo took the small pen, writing down the number of the person that would help me. 

-What's this person's name? - I asked. 

- Vivi , she's the owner of " Loonatic “. 

-Hmmm! Then it's better to be in person. Take me to her. 

\---

We entered " Loonatic " outside working hours. The club was completely empty, only with the small movement of the cleaning crew. Momo guided me among the corridors of the club up to the office where the owner would be. 

- Vivi ? - Momo called before her door, giving three little knocks. 

-Come in. 

We heard the woman say. Momo smiled at me and then opened the door. Upon entering I was faced with an elegant appearance and resolute expressions. 

- Vivi , I brought a friend that really wishes to talk to you about something. 

I smiled at the woman who stood up, staring at me from head to toe in an evaluative way. 

-What's your name? 

- Seo Soojin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Vivi. 

-The pleasure is all mine, please have a seat. 

I sat in front of her desk. 

-Do you want something to drink? - the woman asked. 

-A Martini, please. 

Vivi walked to the beverage counter, serving two glasses, that soon she took care of handing me. 

-Can I know the reason of your visit? 

-Yes, of course. I have a proposition for you. 

-I'm all ears! - the woman said smiling. 

-I'll be very clear with you, Vivi. I'm Jung  Jinsoul's wife, the woman that is having an affair with one of your dancers, more precisely, Yves. 

The woman stared at me surprised, and at the same time curious. 

-Where do I fit into all of this? I need information, my dear. 

- Jinsoul is also having an affair with another woman. 

-Jesus, that  Jinsoul really likes her women, huh? - she let out with a smile. 

-Too much. But anyways, I want to remove both of them of my way. And I need your help. 

-What makes you think that help you, Soojin? 

-You see, Vivi, I know  Jinsoul and the power she has. I also know that that Yves girl is the best dancer you have here. 

-Yes, Yves is the best of all. 

-So, if  Jinsoul continues with her involvement with her, it won't take long for her to take her out of this place, you understand? 

-What do you mean? 

-I mean that from the moment that she decides that  Yves is hers, she won't let her dance anymore. And as a result of that, you lose your gold mine. 

Vivi stayed serious, probably thinking in such possibility. I wasn't totally wrong, I knew  Jinsoul and  her desire to control everything around her. She would never in a sane conscious allow that her woman remained doing such acts. 

-Yves wouldn't leave me hanging,  Soojin . 

-She would, a woman when she's hopelessly in love, she does everything. And you know it. 

-No, I don't agree. 

-Vivi, I don't need your immediate response. Just think about what I said, ok? 

-I don't have what to think about. 

-Yes, you do have. And you know you do. I'II leave my number here. As soon as you change your mind, give me a call. 

I grabbed a small card from inside my bag, handing it to the woman who stared at me intrigued. 

-Think very carefully, and call me. - I spoke with a smile, leaving her office.

**Pov Sooyoung**

Maybe that day couldn't be better than how it was being. First, Gowon had stayed with me this weekend, despite  Chaerin's unpleasant visit, the little one took care of brightening up my morning and to complete, I was with Jinsoul. The two of them seemed to get along too well. The woman who I thought to be serious and impatient was in love with Gowon, who by the way had loved her. Nothing could make me happier in that moment. 

Both of them were entertained in one of the games of the amusement park in which  Jinsoul remained determined to take  Gowon. We had arrived early in her country house, which modesty aside of house it had nothing. I would describe it as a monumental mansion. Maybe in another life  Jinsoul had been a queen or a countess to like such big monuments.  Jinsoul took care of making us feel completely at ease. The flight there was totally peaceful, Gowon commented for hours how it was fun to fly on  Jinsoul's helicopter, who promised to take my little sister in a lot more tours. 

- Jinsoul , can you get this one for me? - I heard  Gowon 's voice before the stuffed animal machine. 

-I’II do my best, little one. Come with me. 

Gowon and  Jinsoul walked hand in hand up to the lady that sold the tickets. I only stared at them. It was so good to see them like  that, it was as if two parts of me united into only one.  Jinsoul carefully moved the machine's controls to catch the small stuffed animal for  Gowon who cheered with her fingers crossed. 

-Almost there... -  Jinsoul murmured concentrated. 

The winch captured the small white rabbit bringing it to the entrance where  Gowon would pick it up. 

-YASSS! -  Gowon shouted excitedly. 

-High five! -  Jinsoul said raising the palm of her hand so that Gowon could high five her. 

-Don't I get one too? - I asked approaching her. 

-Of course, you get one,  Sooyoung . Tell me, which one do you want? 

I looked at all of  them, and I chose the hardest. I wanted to know if  Jinsoul really was good at everything. 

-If you can get this one, I’llreward you later. - I let out in a mischievous way, so that only Jinsoul could understand. 

The woman curved the corner of her mouth in a smirk. And turned her attention back to the machine.

-May God help me. - I heard her murmur. 

I got closer to her, staying glued in her back. And  Jinsoul without losing focus guided the winch to the hidden stuffed animal that I had chosen, and at once she lowered it. By sheer luck or skill, the winch grabbed the small jaguar, pulling it to the exit. 

-I want a double reward, Miss  Ha . 

My mouth fell open at the woman who quickly picked up the toy, handing it to me. 

-Here it is. 

Jinsoul came closer and leaned in, kissing my lips quickly, and in the end winking at me. 

-You are evil. 

-I  know . -  Jinsoul said smiling. 

-Can we eat already? -  Gowon asked. 

-You just ate a while ago,  Gowon . 

-But I'm already hungry, unnie! 

Jinsoul let out a laugh. 

-Leave her be,  Sooyoung , let's eat something. I'm also already hungry. How about a pizza, mini  Ha ? - the woman asked the little one. 

-Love it! 

- Jinsoul , it's been a few hours and you are already spoiling her. 

The woman stared at me smiling, pulling me by the waist. 

-Let her have fun,  Sooyoung , just look at it as a break for your sister and for you. 

-Yes,  unnie , listen to  Jinsoul ! 

Jinsoul raised an eyebrow smugly. 

-Is this a plot? - I asked suspiciously. 

-Maybe it is! 

-You two just wait and see... 

-If only she knew, right Gowon? 

-Knew what? - I asked quickly. 

-Nothing. -  Jinsoul spoke quickly. 

-Poor unnie, doesn't know anything. 

I looked at both of them who plotted something against me, I just needed to find out what. We walked towards the car, in which I opened the back door for Gowon to enter. Following to the passenger seat. 

-What else did  your sister say about me, Gowon? -  Jinsoul asked while starting the car. 

-She said that you are wonderful. 

- Gowona ! - I scolded the girl who  bursted into a laugh. 

-Tell me more. 

-No! - I shouted. 

-She said that you are bossy and arrogant, but that she loves it with all the strength of her being. 

I opened my mouth amazed at the girl's boldness in telling everything had said. 

-I'm bossy and arrogant,  Ha ? -  Jinsoul asked disguising a mischievous smile. 

I looked at her. 

-Yes, you are. 

-But you like it, right? - she asked, resting a hand on my thigh. I took a deep breath feeling the warmth of her skin. 

-Yes, she does. She said that she loves it. -  Gowon said putting herself between both of  us.

Jinsoul laughed amusedly, and drove until arriving at the pizzeria that  Gowon had chosen.  Jinsoul let the little one  choose everything she wanted. 

-This is too good! - my sister spoke eating a bit of her pizza. 

-True, this is amazing! 

-Can we order another one tomorrow, Jinsoul? 

-No, Gowon, tomorrow we will make our own pizza! 

-Really? - Gowon asked excitedly. 

-Of course! That kitchen needs to be used at least once in  life!

-It will be so awesome, Jinsoul! 

I looked at both of them who decided which flavors they would make tomorrow. It was fun to see the Gowon’s excitement, she loved all the plans that Jinsoul did to please her. If  Jinsoul was treating my sister that way to conquer me, I feel bad to tell her that she didn't need to make such effort. But I felt that it was sincere, they had really gotten along well. I exchanged a few caresses with  Jinsoul until I saw my phone ring. looked at the illuminated screen.

Vivi . 

I took a deep breath, feeling the air lacking with fear that  Jinsoul would see. I quickly excused myself from the table, and  Jinsoul just nodded. 

I walked away from the table, leaving the two talking animatedly. And then I answered: 

* - Finally I was able to talk with you, Yves. -  Vivi said  somewhat irritated. 

-I’m sorry, I was busy. - I spoke quickly. 

-It's okay, I need you here tonight. 

-Vivi, it's my day off. 

-I know, Yves, but I have one of the most important customers of the city to see you. A special show, you know? 

-No, I don't do special shows to anyone. - I spoke serious. 

-I heard that for Jung  Jinsoul you did. 

I was silent for a few instants. 

-That was an exception. 

-Well, then this would be a second exception. 

-I'm sorry, but I'm not going. 

-Can I know why? 

-I'm not in the city. 

-Yves, I have an agreement with you. 

-Yes, and I fulfill it unwaveringly. But today is my day off, Vivi. 

-Who are you with? - I heard her angry voice. 

-Why do you want to know? 

The woman huffed from the other side of the line. 

-Yves, I want you here in fifteen minutes. 

-I don't have how to go, I'm not going. Good Night. *

I spoke hanging up the call. I had never  say no to Vivi, never in all these years had I denied a request from her. But in that moment, Yves was what least mattered me. 

I thought as I stared at  Jinsoul and  Gowon laughing excitedly on the table ahead of me. They, on the other hand, were the most important there. 

Pov  Vivi

_ -I don't have how to go, I'm not going. Good Night. _

Those were her last words before hanging up on my face. This wasn't happening. in years, Yves had never disobeyed an order of mine, never.  Seo Soojin was right. Jung Jinsoul would ruin everything, like she was already. 

_ -I mean that from the moment that she decides that Yves is hers, she won't let her dance anymore. And as a result of that you lose your gold mine.  _

I tightened the grip on the glass of Whiskey in my hand, harshly throwing it against the mirror in front of me, making it smash into pieces on the floor. Soojin's words repeated themselves frequently in my head. 

-No  Jinsoul , you won't take her away from me. Yves is my creation, and who controls her it's me. - I spoke in front of the shattered mirror. 

I grabbed the phone that was on top of my desk, quickly dialing the number that was on the card. It didn't take long for her to answer: 

- Seo , count on me for whatever you need. I will be your ally in this game.


	28. A Different Day

**Pov Jinsoul**

I stretched myself slowly feeling my whole body relax. I rubbed my eyes avoiding opening them due to the clarity that entered the room. I sat on the bed, and between the soft sheets, I saw  Sooyoung sleeping in a serene and deep way.

"She was tired." - I thought smiling when I imagined why.

I ran my hand across her naked back. The brunette was covered only by the gray silk sheet that covered us. I placed a little kiss on her soft skin, and stood up. I went towards the bathroom to carry out my morning hygiene.

Soon after I let her sleep some more. It was her day off, nothing fairer than that. I left the bedroom walking towards the room next door.  Gowon slept in the same way. Was the deep sleep a family thing? I walked closer to the girl who was sleeping, combing my hand through her dark hair that was so alike with  Sooyoung's . There was no doubt that they were both sisters,  Gowon was the identical copy of my  Sooyoung . I placed a kiss in a tenderly way on the top of the girl's head. And I left the bedroom.

That morning I felt different, I didn't use to get involved so intensely with someone in a short period of time. But things with  Sooyoung seemed to fly. When I least expected, she was already in my thoughts, taking over everything within me. Her sweet and attractive way left me with no choice, without action. I could love her and hate her at the same time. I wanted her in every way.

I knew what I felt, but it wasn't time to admit it. I would save it for the right moment to tell her that I simply didn't know how to be without her anymore. Today would be the perfect day for it, but I knew that there was still someone between us. Someone who also possessed such power over me just like  Sooyoung , and that someone was none other than  Yves .

Perhaps no one could understand how I felt. No one would ever understand how I was torn between the two women.  Yves and  Sooyoung had turned my world upside down. They both made me experience different sensations that fascinated me. I could feel in heaven with  Sooyoung , and in  pleasurable hell of lust with  Yves . They were like two sides of the same coin. I loved  them, I loved the both. If that was possible? I didn't know, but I felt it, I wanted them. 

"God, you could have been good and make them only one..." 

I shook my head at that thought as I picked up the ingredients to prepare a good breakfast. The two sisters deserved to be spoiled for the wonderful moments that they were making me live.

Could I have this with  Yves ?

No.

It was in that that she lost.  Sooyoung was for many the perfect woman. Sweet, attractive and beautiful. A complete woman.

I smiled as I finished making the pancakes, and prepared everything. I, modesty aside, was great in the kitchen. I poured chocolate as a coating, betting that  Gowon would love it.  Sooyoung's little sister was an intelligent and polite girl. To my surprise we had gotten along extremely well.  Gowon was a sweetheart.

I put everything on the tray. In there,  there was a bit of everything, fruit, juice, coffee, pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, I think they will like it." - I thought, putting a small flower on the tray as well.

I walked slowly to  Gowon 's room, leaving her breakfast on the nightstand beside the bed, and then I walked to my room where  Sooyoung was sleeping. I opened the door slowly as to not make any noise, but I came across a beautiful view in front of me. 

Sooyoung was waking up. The brunette sat on the bed, stretching her arms up, stretching herself, and moving her neck from one side to the other. She was completely naked, still covered by the sheet that covered her legs. The sun was shining against her body, her long and slightly disheveled hair fell on her back just like a beautiful waterfall. She had her back to me, so she hadn't noticed my presence. I could take a picture of that moment, she was divine. How could a woman wake up so beautiful? 

-You finally woke up. - I said smiling.

Sooyoung turned her face to the side with a broad smile. Dammit, she was my end.

-What time is it? The sun is wonderful outside. - the woman spoke in front of the large glass window.

-I don't know, but it's probably not that early. - I said walking towards her, putting the tray down on the bed.

Sooyoung turned, pulling the sheet to cover her breasts.

-Wow, that's an amazing breakfast! - she said staring at the full tray.

-I said that I had great culinary skills, Miss  Ha . - I spoke to then steal her a little kiss.

-Well, it looks good, now the only question is whether the taste is good.

I squinted my eyes at the woman who smiled.  Sooyoung grabbed the small flower, putting it behind her ear, near her brown hair. I stared at her every move, in an admired way. That moment could be the most cliché, but it was good. Soon after fixing the flower behind her ear, that left her even more beautiful that morning, the brunette casted me a smile, that typical scrunchy smile, making her nose wrinkle slightly.

-You leave my weak for being so beautiful. God.

-I do? - she arched an eyebrow.

-Very.

Sooyoung smiled mischievously. Moving carefully to sit on my lap. God, she was completely naked.

-If you stay like this for long, it's not the breakfast that I'll eat.

Sooyoung slid her tongue over her lips and smiled.

-Morning sex is good for the health, you know? - she asked feigning innocence.

I slid my hands to her waist, where I held tightly.

- So they say out there, Miss  Ha . We can test it. - I spoke putting a small strand of her hair behind her ear.

Sooyoung had a mysterious and intense gaze. Her brown eyes so hot and familiar hid secrets that one day I would unravel. She, teasingly, bit her bottom lip, and I analyzed her every move. I inched my face closer to hers, holding our gaze for a few seconds while one of my hands put some strands of her hair, that insisted on falling near her face, behind her ear.

-You are so beautiful,  Ha .

I stared straight into her eyes, which stared back at me in the same way. I felt happy, I felt my heart beating frantically, I felt my breathing change slowly. A mixture of unknown feelings took over me. Can you understand? I saw in that woman my future by her side, through her brown iris I saw her at my side. Fuck, I was lost. I loved her.

- Sooyoung ...

-Yes? - the woman asked hopefully, as if she knew what I wanted to say.

I took a deep breath, feeling my heart skip a beat. Was now the right time? I closed my eyes, and opened them again in front of hers.

-I love you.

Her expression was of surprise when she heard those words.  Sooyoung stared at me static. I didn't know if it was too soon, I just knew that I felt it. And that, for some reason, I needed to say it. The woman took a deep breath, and took impulse to speak.

-Don't say anything. - I said serious.

I brought one of my hands to her neck and pulled her face to a calm kiss. The brunette's soft and perfectly drawn lips crashed against mine in a delicate way, moving slowly, giving me total freedom. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her hot body closer to mine. I felt her deep breath during the kiss, and continued. From our calmness, things evolved to intensity. Things with  Sooyoung always progressed fast.

The brunette brought her hands up to my face, prolonging the kiss that I asked God to have no end. I slid my hands up and down her naked back, uniting more her body on mine.  Sooyoung disconnected her lips from mine and went down to my neck, where she kissed intensely, earning a moan from me.

I closed my eyes and just felt.  Sooyoung 's hands went to my blouse, taking it off my body, staring into my eyes without stopping.

Before the body, we loved with our eyes. The woman stared at me as if it was the first time. And it really was, in that moment I wasn't Jung Jinsoul, I was just  Jinsoul . And she my  Sooyoung .

Sooyoung went back to kissing my lips, tasting from my mouth the maximum she could. God, I felt my body hot, I needed her. When I held her waist and laid her down in bed, we heard light knocks on the door.

-No... -  Sooyoung said closing her eyes.

-Unnie! - the little one called from the other side of the door.

I smiled defeated, and laid my body over  Sooyoung 's.

-Precisely now?

Sooyoung bit her lip, and kissed my lips.

-I'm sorry.

-It's okay,  Sooyoung , go and open the door.

Sooyoung nodded, getting up from the bed still naked, picking up my sweatshirt from the floor and putting it on, along with her panties. Fuck, she was so fucking sexy.

-Dammit,  Ha .

-What? - she asked walking towards the door.

I made an "Ok" sign to the way she was dressed, making her smile in a shy way.  Sooyoung opened the door coming to face with  Gowon that had the breakfast tray in hand. The girl smiled  broadly, her mouth was completely dirty with the chocolate from the pancakes.

-I brought a little for you! - the girl spoke extending her tray.

Sooyoung laughed and let the little one  enter .

- Jinsoul made for me too,  Gowon !

-Hmm! Jinsoul! You are great in the kitchen!

-See? I said that to your sister but she doesn't believe it.

-You need to try the pancakes, unnie! - the girl said animatedly.

Sooyoung stared at me with a smile, like who loved seeing us. We all sat in bed to eat breakfast amid laughter.

**Pov Sooyoung**

I just heard the loud laughter coming from the kitchen.  Jinsoul and  Gowon had decided to put into action their plan of making a pizza. I really was surprised in how the two had gotten along so well.  Jinsoul wasn't the type of woman who seemed to like children, but she had loved  Gowon , and nothing could be better than that. I watched the two that were making the dough. At this point  Gowon was  more dirty in flour than clean.

-Jesus, you are making a mess! - I spoke walking into the kitchen.

Gowon and  Jinsoul looked at me all smiley.

-You could very well help us,  Sooyoung . -  Jinsoul spoke while kneading the dough in her hands.

Gowon stared at me with her little face full of flour.

- Gowon , the flour is for the pizza, and not to be all over you.

Jinsoul laughed.

-Leave me alone! - the girl grumbled, throwing a bit of flour at me.

-Now it's someone else that is covered in flour! -  Jinsoul said laughing. 

-Yes, it's you!

Jinsoul 's eyes narrowed, and I threw flour at her. She opened her mouth in astonishment.

-You shouldn't have done that, Miss Gowon.

I laughed out loud for seeing her all dirty, when a puff of air loaded with flour came towards me.

-This was for dirtying  Jinsoul ! -  Gowon said laughing.

-Whose side are you on? - I asked the girl who laughed.

-On mine, of course! -  Jinsoul said throwing a little more flour at me.

-Is this a plot?

Jinsoul and  Gowon looked at each other, and that's when the war began. The white powder spread everywhere, we spent practically all the flour by throwing it at each other. I could only hear our loud laughter while we fought like three silly kids in that kitchen.

-Stop! Stop! It got into my eye! - I shouted.

And  Jinsoul looked at me scared, coming towards me.

-Let's wash it off! - the woman spoke worried.

I let out a fun laugh.

-You idiot! - the woman said smiling.

-Fooled you. - I said biting my lip.

Jinsoul shook her head, looking around us. The employees surely would have a lot of work to clean all of that.

- Gowon ,  look at your state! - I snapped staring at my sister that was covered in flour from head to toe - Go to the bathroom and take a nice bath!

-Unnie... - the girl grumbled.

-Go now, I want you down here clean and sweet-smelling.

The girl made a small pout and got down from the counter where she was sitting. Jinsoul smiled, running her hand on  Gowon 's hair, who smiled, and left the kitchen.

-Look at this, we made a big mess!

-My employees will  resign . \-  Jinsoul said laughing.

-I bet they will! But what about the pizza?

-I put two in the oven, in a few minutes they'll be ready.

-It needs to, at the very least, be very delicious,  Jung . - I spoke arrogantly.

Jinsoul smiled mischievously, and approached me, slowly backing me against the kitchen counter, pinning her body on mine.

-Everything I do is delicious, Miss  Ha .

Damn tease.

-Always so humble, right?

-Am I speaking the true or am I lying? -  Jinsoul asked staring fixedly at my mouth.

-I don't know,  Jinsoul ...

-Of course you do. I can remind you if you want.

You can see your level of dependence of that woman when even all dirty in flour, she still looked attractive. What kind of spell did she have? I looked into her bright and mischievous eyes.  Jinsoul bit her lip to then slide her tongue slowly over it.

-I have a huge urge to fuck you right on top of this counter. - she spoke directly.

I felt my body die a thousand times in that instant. 

-Don't talk like that,  Jinsoul ... Jesus...

-Why? -  Jinsoul asked, kissing slowly the crook of my neck.

I closed my eyes and gasped when I felt her tongue on my skin.

-You don't like when I talk like that? When I say that I want to fuck you until you can't take it anymore.

I bit my lip, feeling my whole body heat up with her dirty and bold words.

-I hate you,  Jung .

She smiled, and slowly traveled her hands down to my butt, squeezing it with intensity. And without taking her eyes off mine, she moved her hands underneath my loose dress.

-Stay quiet, ok?

I just nodded eagerly.  Jinsoul approached my lips, kissing them with want, sucking on my tongue in a bold and pleasurable way, while her hands went up towards my breasts in which she squeezed with both hands. She had such a fucking good way of touching me, her hands were delicate but had rough and delicious touches. Fuck, I felt hot and wet with that situation.

- Gowon can see us,  Jinsoul ... 

-Shhh, she won't see anything. - she whispered teasingly.

Jinsoul lowered herself at the height of my breasts in which she slowly kissed over the thin fabric of the dress. The fact that I was not wearing a bra made me feel her tongue, even indirectly, on my skin.

-God,  Jinsoul ...

Jinsoul smiled devilishly, and with one of her hands lowered one of the straps of my dress, leaving my breast fully showing.

-I like them so much, you know? They have the perfect size and they are so kissable. God. - she spoke while staring at every detail of my naked breast.

-You love to torture me, right?

-I love giving you pleasure, Miss  Ha .

The woman spoke before wrapping my nipple with her hot and bold tongue. I bit my lip as to not moan and get  Gowon 's attention, who was in the bath. A very difficult task I admit.  Jinsoul sucked me with want, moving her tongue from one side to the other with so much speed that I wished the same between my legs. I brought one of my hands to her hair, forcing her to stay there, sucking more of me. And she didn't stop, she bit and sucked until leaving it completely sensitive. I could cum with only that, but I wanted more.

Jinsoul kneeled in front of me and smirked. God, I loved that smirk on her lips. She leaned forward lifting the hem of my dress, staying face to face with the tiny lingerie I was wearing.

-You could avoid using them. They will always be taken off by me at the first opportunity,  Sooyoung . Even though they are very well chosen, I admit.

Jinsoul inched closer and inhaled my skin, touching with the tip of her fingers where I most craved.

-I love how you get wet for me like this.

The woman spoke bringing one hand to the thin fabric, yanking it off my body. And when I was already ready to start receiving her touches, we heard a loud scream from  Gowon .

-Oh my God!  Gowon !

I quickly pulled up the strap of my dress and looked at  Jinsoul who got up scared. We ran towards the bathroom, noticing that the hallway was flooded with water.

- Gowon a! - I shouted.

-Unnie, help me! - the girl shouted from the other side of the door.

Jinsoul rushed and quickly opened the door, leaving us with open-mouthed. The huge bathroom was completely filled with foam.

-Oh my God,  Gowon , where are you? - I asked entering in the middle of the foam.

-I'm here! - the girl answered raising her arm.

Her presence was hardly noticeable in there, the foam level was high, taking over almost the entire bathroom.  Jinsoul entered the bathroom and ran towards the bathtub where  Gowon was, turning off all the buttons that were there. The water stopped pouring, and the foam stopped forming.

The little one stood up with a weak smile, staring at Laure and me.

- Gowon , you are in so much trouble. Look at this! - I exclaimed looking around.

The bathroom was a complete mess.

-Unnie, I'm sorry! I pressed the buttons and it started all of this. When I saw it, it was like this!

Jinsoul let out a loud laugh, making me stare at her confused.

-I confess that I always wanted to do this! - the woman said smiling, entering the bathtub and sitting beside  Gowon .

-No, no! This is not the time, get out of there now!

- Sooyoung , enjoy! -  Jinsoul splashed her hands on the water, making it splash on me.

I couldn't believe it. How old was that woman?  Jinsoul splashed a bit of water at  Gowon who reciprocated, initiating a new war. God, I was screwed.

-Stop, both of you, now!

Jinsoul and  Gowon looked at each other, to then stare at me. And when I least expected a strong jet of water came towards me, making the two  laugh like two idiots.

-Jung Jinsoul, you'll pay me for this. - I spoke staring at the woman who looked at me with a naughty face.

I walked towards the woman who strongly pulled me inside the bathtub, next to her and  Gowon .

-Hush! Quiet,  Ha !

-Let go of me!

Gowon a laughed and jumped in front of us, until I calmed down and sat between  Jinsoul's legs, and she instantly enveloped me from behind with her arms.

-Was that so hard, Miss Piggy? -  Jinsoul spoke staring at me with a broad smile.

-What? I love to bathe, ok? I just don't agree with the mess that you two are making in the whole house.

-Lie, unnie didn't like to bathe!

Jinsoul laughed out loud.

-That's a lie,  Gowon !

-That's what mom said.

-Your mother doesn't know anything about my life.

-Okay, girls, don't fight. -  Jinsoul spoke.

Gowon sat in front of us, staring at us with a curious smile.

-Are you girlfriends?

I widened my eyes at that so indiscreet question.

-Is that what you think we are? -  Jinsoul asked calmly.

-Well, you seem to be.

-Why?

-I saw you kissing on the mouth yesterday in the park. And you look at each other differently.

Jinsoul squinted her eyes. And I just smiled.

-Explain to me better.

-Unnie looks at you with a fool in love face.

-God, you are the worst sister in the world. Whose side are you on? - I asked splashing some water at her.

Jinsoul smiled and kissed my shoulder in affection.

-Let her speak,  Sooyoung !

-You say that because it's not your sister!

Jinsoul smiled and then I stood up.

-Come on, everyone out of there now! And you,  Gowon , go to the bathroom of the room I'm in, and please, don't flood it.

The girl covered with foam left running out of the bathroom laughing. I shook my head, until I felt  Jinsoul 's hands pulling me to her.

-Do you want to shower with me,  Ha ?

I smiled cynically.

-It wouldn't be a bad idea, right? - she asked.

I saw the woman teasingly bite her lip.

-Stop teasing me,  Jinsoul , leave it for later, ok? I promise that I will reward you rather well.

-I'll wait for it.

\-----

After the animated dinner we had,  Gowon feel asleep right away. The girl was tired due to the full day that we spent among jokes and laughter. I covered her with the thick duvet of her bed, depositing a loving kiss on her forehead. Jinsoul in this instant was in her private office, she said she needed to check some important e-mails, and I just nodded.

**Pov Vivi**

-What made you change your mind, Vivi? -  Soojin asked while taking a sip from her drink.

-The facts. You are absolutely right, Jinsoul wouldn't let  Yves stay here.

-I told you. I know that woman like the back of my hand.

The deal with Soojin had been closed. Against facts there are no arguments.  Jinsoul was turning Yves's head and I would lose her, but I wasn't the type of woman who accepted losing. Yves was " Loonatic "'s gem and without her presence my business would go down the drain. The most powerful customers were always looking for her, I couldn't simply let her go.

-What would your plan be?

-Well, like I told you the other day, I want the little secretary to find out that  Jinsoul is having an affair with a stripper.

-And how we are going to do that?

-We will bring her here and she will catch  Jinsoul in the act.

-Who ensures that  Jinsoul will come?

- Yves . If she is really all that that people say around, then there is no  Sooyoung that will keep her from coming.

-Who is the poor girl? - I asked laughing.

-A famished. She doesn't have a pot to piss in.

-Well, beside  Jinsoul she most surely will, right?

Soojin rolled her eyes, taking a small paper from inside her bag.

-This is Ha Sooyoung, the woman with whom  Jinsoul is having an affair.

I started at the badly taken picture, analyzing the woman that was on it. I didn't know if it was in an optical illusion, but I knew that woman.

I couldn't believe that situation.  Sooyoung was too clever. She had captured Jinsoul from every possible side, pity would be if she found out, right? The stripper's little game would come to an end. And who would gain from all of this?

-I think there's something in this story that you don't know,  Soojin .

**Pov Sooyoung**

I descended the stairs hearing a background music coming from the living room. I walked over to  Jinsoul who stared at the strong storm outside. The weather was pleasantly warm thanks to the huge and luxurious fireplace that was there. I approached the woman who hadn't yet noticed my presence there, she looked so beautiful that night.  Jinsoul was wearing a pair of jeans and a sophisticated sweatshirt.

-The sky is falling outside.

She turned to me and smiled.

-As long as everything is fine inside here, I don't care. - she smiled, handing me a glass of wine - I know you like this one.

-Thank you.

- Gowon took long to sleep?

-I had to make her brush her teeth and change clothes.

-I think it's very beautiful how you take care of your sister,  Sooyoung .

-I try to do my best, you know?  Gowon is the only good thing in my life.

-The only? -  Jinsoul asked with an eyebrow arched.

I blushed, smiling.

-Actually, she's one of the good things in my life.

-Much better that way, I feel excluded otherwise.

-Is that important for you?

-What,  Sooyoung ?

-Being something good in my life.

Jinsoul inched closer, putting one of her hands on my waist.

-Of course, I want to be the best for you.

I bit my lip, feeling my heart falter with such words.  Jinsoul was so attentive and loving when she wanted.

-You are,  Jinsoul .

Her eyes met mine in an intense way.

-I will be much more, Miss  Ha . Do you accept to dance with me?

I smiled at the woman.

-Is this serious? Now it's you who asks me to dance?

-Yes, and you better enjoy it. I don't do this very often.

I shook my head smiling, and inched closer to her.  Jinsoul left our glasses on the center table, pulling my body closer to hers. I held in one of her hands, and approached her, beginning a slow dance to the sound of the background music that was playing. I rested my head on the shoulder of the woman who guided me perfectly well to the sound of slow music.

- Jinsoul ? - I whispered to the woman.

-Yes,  Sooyoung ?

-I wanted to ask you something.

-Ask whatever you want. -  Jinsoul said twirling my body, and pulling me back to her again.

-About earlier today... You said that... well...

-I said what? - she cut me off quickly.

I removed my head from her shoulder, and stared at her.

-You know...

Jinsoul smiled, making a caress on my face.

-I said that I love you,  Sooyoung .

-How can you be sure of that?

Jinsoul stared at me, her iris was of a light and totally loving brown. The woman slowly held my hand, placing it against her chest.

-Because of this. Can you feel it? It only stays like this when I'm with you.

Her heartbeat was rushed and frantic before my hand that touched her.

-If that's not enough for you, I can say that you are the only woman who is able to get into my world without the least effort. The only one who breaks down my walls. The only one who sees me as I really am. I don't know when it started, I just know that I feel it now, and that if you want to be mine, I'll make you the happiest woman of all, Ha Sooyoung.

I didn't know what to say, and let alone what to think. I wanted that, but I was scared. Scared of the future that from there I would have. I loved that woman without a shadow of a doubt.

-I love you,  Jinsoul .

I saw a smile open up on her face, and then the woman pulled me to her, taking my lips in a calm kiss. Our tongues initiated a perfect and synchronized contact.  Jinsoul slowly guided me to the nearest wall.

-This time it'll be different, I promise.

I closed my eyes feeling the soft lips of that woman crash against mine, while her hands went up and down my legs in a hot caress.  Jinsoul backed away for a few seconds and took off the sweatshirt she was wearing, giving me full view of her perky breasts that were tightened by the black lace bra. Her hands went quickly towards my blouse, taking it off my body, and then lowering the zipper of my skirt. Looking carefully at every piece of my naked body, the woman who was kneeled at my feet, deposited wet kisses on my thighs, going up my stomach until arriving again on my lips.

I felt her lips on the skin of my neck, her tongue moved fast and intensely, earning from me weak and involuntary moans, while her hands took care of removing her tight jeans.

- Gowon can wake up. - I whispered with the shred of sanity that I had still in me.

-She won't wake up, don't worry. - the woman said between my lips, guiding me to where were the huge blankets on the floor beside the fireplace - Do you want to go to the bedroom? -  Jinsoul asked with a heavy breathing.

I just shook my head, I wanted her there. On the floor of that living room, beside the fireplace that burned nonstop.  Jinsoul laid me down delicately and started to stare at me for brief seconds.

-Let me save this image on my mind. - she spoke with a lovely smile.

I pulled her by the neck and she kissed my lips with love to then release them and move towards my neck in which she sucked, bit and licked in an arousing and intense way, making me gasp.

-I hope that you forgive me, but it will be the first time that I make love to someone.

No one could understand what it was like to hear those words coming out of the mouth of the woman that I loved the most. I would give myself to  Jinsoul that night, completely. 

Her eager lips sucked on my earlobe in a hot and bold way, making my center twitch in arousal. I slid my hands on her back, taking off her bra in a fast and skillful way.  Jinsoul hadn't stayed behind, she sat on my knees, giving me a view of her fully naked breasts, to then start trailing my body with wet and hot kisses.

I moaned when I felt her tongue touching my skin that yearned for that.

Jinsoul slowly lowered the straps of my bra, leaving my breasts fully exposed to her hungry eyes. I closed my eyes, and felt her mouth surround one of my breasts graciously, in slow and teasing licks, while one of her hands massaged the other one.

-Oh God,  Jung ... - I moaned holding on the strands of her long hair.

Jinsoul sucked them with want, circling the hard nipple with her tongue without stopping for an instant, leaving them sore and sensitive, while her hand went down towards my clit, massaging it nonstop. I bit my lip to avoid the moan that insisted on coming out.

-More, please.

She leaned back going down my breasts, passing by my stomach where she slowly bit, descending more to where I was burning of pleasure, and with two fingers the woman pushed aside my lingerie, tasting the warm liquid that emanated from there.

-Oh! Mmmm... - I moaned digging my nails into the blankets that were on the floor.

-You have a wonderful taste,  Sooyoung . I will never get tired of it.

I sat up on my elbows to watch her,  Jinsoul was like a sly feline, licking slowly up and down my slick folds. I could see her gaze laden with desire and lust. I felt her tongue move frantically on my bundle of nerves, pressing on it in the way that I most wanted.

-Right there,  Jinsoul ...

My body moved without me even wanting, as if the control that was left in me had gone to space. I tried to close my legs and soften how big was what I was feeling, but the woman took care of holding them open, and continued the pleasurable ministrations that she was doing.

-Ah! Hmmm! More, please! - I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut that wept.

I could hear the sucking of her hungry mouth on my center. It was maddening. With the tip of her tongue,  Jinsoul circled my swollen clit without stopping, and to increase even more the intensity, I felt two of fingers enter me at once.

-Oh, oh, oh! - I moaned with every thrust.

I brought my hands straight to her hair, squeezing tightly, making the woman continue. I felt my legs shake with that bold touch of her tongue and fingers. I wouldn't hold on for much longer.

Jinsoul was tireless, she pumped her fingers in and out incessantly, and the movement of her tongue, I simply couldn't stand it. My whole body trembled in a pleasurable convulsion, from my head to the tip of my toes.

-Fuck! Jins...oul!

-Cum for me,  Sooyoung ! Cum.

And she didn't stop, I already had no more strength. The orgasm that took over me was stronger than I could imagine.  Jinsoul sucked me clean until there was nothing left. I shifted my body slowly, feeling her fingers coming out of me.

I protested already missing the feeling of her fingers inside me, despite the tiredness I wanted her.

-You were wonderful. - she said smiling, kissing my lips in a loving way.

-I love you,  Jinsoul .

I said staring at her partially illuminated face by the fire coming from the fireplace beside us, her sweaty face and her satisfied eyes would stay in my mind as a proof of the night in which I was hers as I had never been anyone else's.

-I love you,  Sooyoung .


	29. Moments

**Pov Sooyoung**

I opened my eyes just to make sure that I wasn't in a dream, we were exactly where we had fallen asleep last night, on the floor of the living room beside the fireplace that at this time didn't have  anymore fire. I looked at the center table and saw the two glasses there with the rest of the liquid that we didn't even cared to finish. I looked at our clothes scattered on the floor and focused on  Jinsoul 's sweatshirt, I had the urge to grab it to feel her sweet perfume, when I realized that I didn't need to because I had the owner of the perfume lying beside me, face down with her naked back and the rest of her body covered by the blanket that was there. Her hair was perfect, the urge to run my hands through it was huge and I couldn't help myself, I just let the moment take me.

I ran my hands across her naked back going towards her hair in which I relaxed my hand and started a caress there, I put her hair to the side and I could see the marks on her neck that denunciated exactly what we had done last night, marks of love. Love.  Jinsoul loved me and I loved her, hopelessly and madly. That woman is my beginning and my end. Yes, she is, my drug, my paradise in hell.

I started to place kisses on the marks that were on her neck, and it was when the woman showed signs that she had woken up.

-If every time we make love you wake me up like this, we will have to make love forever! - the brunette said with that husky voice, dragged and full of affection.

-If this is a request, you'll have to be clearer. - I whispered in her ear, full of second intentions, giving a little bite on her earlobe in the end.

Second intentions that didn't go unnoticed by  Jinsoul , who turned around completely naked, with her pale and soft skin that I could stay admiring for many years, and pulled me to her lap, sitting up right away with me, putting her mouth next to my ear to say:

-I don't usually ask, Miss  Ha . This clearly was an order. - she said with her arrogant and unique way, that way that shivered me from head to toe.

Jinsoul started to roam her hands on my naked back while distributing kisses on my neck, and only that was already driving me crazy.

I held on her hair that was already pretty messy from last night, and let out a small laugh when I remembered again what had happened. Not just yesterday, but the whole weekend. It was when  Jinsoul stopped what she was doing and looked at me with a pretty funny face.

-Am I tickling you, Miss  Ha ? - the brunette asked in such a cute way that only made me laugh again.

Jinsoul now looked at me with a not so good face for having cut her sexy moment, so it was when I decided to tease her a bit.

-What, Miss  Jung ? Have you lost your touch? - I asked in the most sarcastic way I could.

-You are playing with fire, Miss  Ha .

-I'm not afraid of getting burned. Come on, show me what you got. - I teased, dragging each word in the most sensual way I could.

I could see the fire in  Jinsoul 's eyes and I knew it, I would surely come out burned, but I was rooting for it, I needed her touch, almost like a drug addict needs his drug. And she was my drug. There was desire in those irises that now had a dark tone, so dark that it gave an intense air to the moment. We stayed staring at each other, an already lost battle for me that soon looked down to her mouth, inviting and fleshy. I almost had no time to think about looking back up to her eyes because  Jinsoul glued her body on mine and took my lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

She kissed me with fury, with arousal and with hunger. I lost myself with each second. One of her hands went to my neck, tangling her fingers on my hair and pulling it back, having full access to my neck. I moaned when she began to suck on it, which clearly was driving me to the edge and she knew it. But she was also playing, and I would show her that I also knew how to play, and very well.

But before I could continue, her phone started ringing.

-Fuck! -  Jinsoul let out, showing her total annoyance at the interruption.

Jinsoul looked at me as if she was apologizing with her gaze, and I just nodded getting out of her lap so that the woman could stop that noise once and for all. I thought about who could be calling at this hour and ended up distracting myself with the view that I had just witnessed.

I stood up grabbing  Jinsoul 's sweatshirt and putting it on, since  Jinsoul had taken the blanket with her, and I couldn't thank more for it.  Jinsoul stopped in front of the large glass window, in the same way she had yesterday night, watching the rain fall, but this time a beautiful sun was shining outside. The rays of sunlight that passed through the window gave  Jinsoul an angelical air and she was able to look even more beautiful, if that's even possible, of course. With her messy hair and the blanket covering her only from the waist down, leaving all my fingernail marks, that screamed in contrast with her pale skin, showing. I remembered a song of Lana that fitted perfectly in that moment:

''Oh that grace, oh that body,

Oh that face, makes me wanna party.

She's my Sun,

She makes me shine like diamonds.''

I hummed in thought looking at her, who seemed to be sad with the conversation.

I went towards her without her noticing and hugged her from behind, feeling her sweet perfume invade my nostrils. I felt her muscles relax in my arms. I put her hair to the side and leaned my head on her shoulder, and just stood there, looking at the large garden outside.

-It's beautiful, right?

-What? - I asked confused.

I hadn't even noticed that  Jinsoul had finished the call.

-The garden, Sooyoung! It's beautiful. In what world are you? - she asked with a gaze a bit vague.

-In our world. - I spoke very close to her ear, pecking her ear, and her hairs soon stood on end.

We stood in silence for a few more minutes, when she finally spoke.

-I received a call from Yeojin.

Jinsoul was  silent again, and I knew that something was wrong.

-My dad is really bad, he worsened since the last time we were there. Each day that goes by he gets worse.

Silence. It was what was happening in that moment.

-You know,  Sooyoung , my greatest fear is that one day he doesn't recognize us anymore, that he doesn't recognize me anymore. But I know it's inevitable, one day he will wake up and life will play a trick on all of us, at once, and it scares me... 

Jinsoul was opening up, like the first time we were at her parents' house, but this time it's was worse, I knew of her pain, and I shared it. I wanted to hug her and protect her from it all, but I couldn't because I needed her to protect me as well. But while we were there in our world, it could happen, so I just held her tightly against my body as if I could transfer all of her pain to me with that hug, and she realized it because she relaxed more and continued to speak.

-He's my hero, Sooyoung, if I am where I am is because of him. If I am who I am is because he taught me so, he made me the woman I am today, and I owe it all to him.

Silence made itself present again, I couldn't say anything, she didn't need that now, she just wanted someone to listen to her, and it was what I was doing. She sighed heavily and shrank more in my arms, even though I was shorter than her, somehow I felt capable of keeping us in our bubble, at least for a while. At least this moment I felt capable.

-He brought me here every time he could, and we stayed right there, under that tree. He told me stories, about others and about himself. I loved every second with him, if I could,  Sooyoung , I would go back... - she paused, just to pass her hand through her eyes, act that denounced her crying. 

That broke my heart in every way possible,  Jinsoul was vulnerable, she was without her armors.

-You know, you are the first woman that I bring here. - she said standing in front of me, and changing the subject.

Our gazes met and everything around me disappeared. Her eyes were now lighter than ever, a light brown, almost transparent. Her iris showed her vulnerability, her sincerity and her care to what she was about to say. 

- Sooyoung ... I love you.

She said that looking straight into my eyes. We held our gaze until I felt a tear running down my cheek, a tear that  Jinsoul took care of wiping with one hand, since the other hand was holding the blanket.

And kissed where before the tear was.

-And I love you,  Jinsoul .

There didn't exist Jung  Jinsoul , or Ha Sooyoung, or Yves. It was just us and the feelings that didn't fit in our chest anymore.

It was love.

-If I could I would stay with you here for more time. - the woman said staring at me lovingly - In our world. 

-That would really be wonderful,  Jinsoul . - I said almost at the same time as her.

-Yes, Sooyoung, in OUR world. - she said, and taking me completely by surprise, she kissed me.

One of those passionate kisses, those from the movies that take your breath away and takes you to the clouds. I felt myself floating, I felt complete, happy, fulfilled. I felt in love. Yes, completely in love with  Jinsoul .

\-----

After our moment in the living room we went to shower, separately of course, otherwise we wouldn't leave for the company today, and we still had to stop by  Chaerin's house to drop off Gowon, who in this moment had already woken up and taken her bath. Oh Gowon, how I wanted her to live with me, how I wanted her to have a better life, how I wanted to give her everything that I never had. Give her love, affection, a childhood, give her a real family. But at the moment my life was a mess.

God, I would still have to face  Vivi after having denied her request to dance, which I had never done before. And knowing the woman the way I do, I was in trouble, and this time Yves had nothing to do with it.

And  Jungeun , I have to call her. After the episode in the office I haven't spoken to her, but from the way things ended, it was really better not to. The worst of all of this is that  Jinsoul understands everything wrong,  Jungeun is just a friend, and we never went past that.

And then there was  Yves . She, by far, was my biggest problem, but also my greatest solution. I didn't know what to do, I was lost.

\-----

We had breakfast like a typical family. This time it wasn't  Jinsoul who prepared it, it  were the employees, that should be very angry with our "little" mess last night. We didn't take long to finish, and we were already ready waiting for  Jinsoul's helicopter to return to the harsh reality.

We would go to  Jinsoul's house and from there she would come with me to drop off Gowon at home, who by some miracle gets everything she wants. She didn't even  had to ask since  Jinsoul had already told her that she would take her in her big car. Gowon was all smiles.

I was the one who wasn't very happy, I would have to face Chaerin, that without a doubt was with that piece of shit inside the house again. Ugh... This week was already starting agitated.

\-----

The helicopter trip to  Jinsoul's house was pretty peaceful. Gowon was in the front with the pilot while Jinsoul and I were in the back. She was with a different countenance, her eyes were vague, she looked at nowhere and just held my hand, with our fingers intertwined and making a small caress with her thumb. 

- Jinsoul ? - I called her in a soft way.

I didn't get a response, she just remained inert in her thoughts. I knew that Yeojin's call still hammered in her mind, because Jinsoul's words made themselves present in my thoughts:

-You know,  Sooyoung , my greatest fear is that one day he doesn't recognize us anymore, that he doesn't recognize me anymore. But I know it's inevitable, one day he will wake up and life will play a trick on all of us, at once, and it scares me... 

The words that ached in her, also ached in me.

- Jinsoul ? - I called for the second time, it was when she looked away from the window and looked at me.

Her eyes told me so much.

Our gazes connected in a magical way, as if they had been attracted by a magnet. Those eyes, so light that were able to lighten my life and save me, yes,  Jinsoul's eyes were my refuge, my light, my salvation. While I had those eyes, I would feel safe. And I would do the same for her, I would be her salvation, I would help her get through this, and I wouldn't leave her side, regardless of what might happen.

I glued our foreheads and placed both of my hands on each side of the brunette's face, and hummed softly a part of a song that I knew would make sense to  Jinsoul :

-I Promise you don't have to be afraid,

I'll wait, love is here and here to stay,

So lay your head on me...

-I will love you even on the stormy days,  Jinsoul . - I said staring at the beautiful woman.

-You couldn't be better, could you? -  Jinsoul whispered before sealing our lips in a gentle way.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds,  Jinsoul broke our contact when a little voice called us.

-Sunfish, Jinsoul! Look, people down there look like  little ants. - Gowon spoke with a gigantic smile.

Jinsoul smiled and looked at me as if thanking me for that moment. I knew that it had been more than a weekend for her. I had her in every way. I saw every side of Jung Jinsoul, every behavior, every crack, I saved every detail of that woman. 

-"Sunfish", you still haven't told me where that nickname came from, Sooyoungie. - the beautiful woman looked at me with a curious gaze.

When Gowon spoke, I felt my heart stopping and I could have sworn that  Jinsoul would throw me out of that helicopter if she knew my “name”.

-It's because of Sooyoung's other name, duh.

- Other name? -  Jinsoul casted me a look as if asking for answers.

It was when the pilot warned us that we should prepare for landing. I had never thanked God so much.

\-----

We left the helicopter in direction of  Jinsoul's car that by now was already waiting for us. Jimin was there, standing still, impeccable as always.  Finally Olivia had gotten lucky for having that handsome young man at her side. As soon as he saw us, Jimin greeted us.

-Good Morning, Miss  Jung . Miss Ha.

-Good Morning, Jimin. - Jinsoul and I said in harmony and we looked at each other right away, letting out a laugh.

-And you must be Gowon. Miss Ha's little sister. - Jimin said extending his hand to  Gowon .

The girl extended her hand with the greatest attitude and said with the greatest possible pose:

-Miss Gowon, but you can call me just Gowon, you seem to be friendly. - she said emphasizing the "Miss" and winking at the man who blushed right away with the precocious gesture of the little one in front of him.

-Very well, Gowon, my name is Park Jimin and I'll be your driver this morning. - the man said in the friendliest way he could, to then open the so that we could enter the big car.

Already inside the car,  Jinsoul picked up her phone, that was already ringing nonstop, to answer it. And it seemed to be something important since all of her attention was taken.

Gowon looked at the streets and was talking about random things with Jimin. And I? Well, I felt lost in my own thoughts.

I only realized that we had arrived at  Chaerin's house when Jimin spoke. Gowon jumped on Jinsoul's lap, who had just ended the call.

-Thank you, Jinsoul, for letting me spend the weekend in your enormous house, I'll miss you, promise that you'll come to visit me? - Gowon spoke with a certain sadness in her voice.

Sadness that  Jinsoul noticed.

-Hey, Gowon, but this won't be the last time that we are seeing each other. I promise that next time will be even better. - Jinsoul said with so much affection in her voice that I found that scene the cutest in the world.

-Pinky promise? - Gowon asked raising her pinky so that Jinsoul could do the same, sealing there a promise.

Jinsoul raised her pinky hooking it on Gowon's, and then depositing a little peck on her forehead. Gowon jumped from her lap to mine and went out the door that  Jimin had already opened.

They made some kind of high five that could only be recognized by them. I grabbed Gowon's backpack and the teddy bear that  Jinsoul had gotten for her on the first day at the amusement park. With care  Jimin extended me his hand so that I could get out of the car without falling. I went towards the door of the house, pressed the doorbell and waited.

Chaerin showed up with a not so good face, diverting her attention behind me, and I knew that she was looking at Jinsoul's parked car.

I leaned down to give a kiss on the girl next to me and a big hug.

-I'll miss  you, shorty. Remember that you can always come visit me. I love you. - I said hiding my urge to cry behind those words.

-Don't worry, unnie, I will. I love you. - the girl said, grabbing her teddy bear and her backpack, and disappearing through the door.

I stood up and came face to face with a curious and at the same time furious Chaerin. As soon as she had a chance she let out:

-It appears that you found a sucker to support you, right  Sooyoung ?! - the woman said with disdain.

-And it appears that you thought what you shouldn't. Don't you get tired of meddling into my life, Chaerin? - I spat the words on that woman.

-I am your mother,  Sooyoung , unfortunately I am your mother and, yes, I meddle in your life. It's not because you became a whore that I have to see you giving yourself for  any one . But from what I'm seeing you are not dumb, at least you found someone with money to support you. - she let out at once and I felt my blood boil.

I inched really close to her, standing a little taller than her due to the heels I was wearing, and my will was to hit her with a slap, but I wouldn't do it. She didn't deserve even that from me.

-First, Chaerin, you are not my mother, you never were. - I already felt hot, hot of anger for that despicable being.

-Second, whore is what you find in the corner, and I never needed to go to a corner to support myself nor to support you. - I spat the words on her face.

-Third, I give myself to whomever I want. And fourth, you are the dumb one, so dumb that even after being dumped by that trash, you still accepted him back, you brought him back into my house and you are giving him all my money. - with each word that I uttered, the weight on my back got lighter. 

When Chaerin was about to open her mouth, I noticed that there was someone behind me, so I turned around, finding an extremely perfect Jinsoul.

- Sooyoung , is there a problem? It's already time to go, shall we? -  Jinsoul extended her hand and I turned to look at Chaerin one last time before I turned to the beautiful woman who was waiting for me.

-We still haven't finished,  Sooyoung .

-Yes, you have finished, Mrs. Ha. -  Jinsoul said in her authoritative tone - If I may, I have important commitments with my woman. Have a nice day.

Jinsoul said leaving right after in a fully superior way, pulling me by the hand, and leaving behind a static Chaerin.

Jimin waited for us with the door open.  Jinsoul gave me passage and I entered,  Jinsoul sat beside me and extended me her hand, intertwining her pale fingers on mine, and staying in silence while  Jimin started the car.

-"My woman"? - I decided to break that silence in the best possible way.

-Yes, Miss Ha. My woman. -  Jinsoul said with her arrogant and authoritarian tone, looking away from the street and staring at me.

That tone that aroused me in a fast and lethal way.

-That sounds like an order, Miss  Jung . - I said biting my lower lip in the way that I knew drove  Jinsoul crazy.

Her eyes looked down at my lips. Bingo.

-Not here,  Sooyoung . Please. -  Jinsoul said diverting her gaze to the device in her hands and to the front of the car where  Jimin was.

I just nodded and relaxed, waiting to arrive at the company.

15 minutes later we were already in front of the company. We entered in a triumphal way, everyone around stopped to look at us. There we were boss and secretary, and I needed to remind myself of that. All eyes were on  Jinsoul who was divine in that black dress that went until the knees and high heels of the same color, the sunglasses on her face, her inseparable blood red lipstick and her hair loose, falling on her back in an amazing way. 

We entered the elevator and  Jinsoul spoke on the phone. I took the opportunity and sent  Olivia a text to meet me, I needed to speak with her urgently. When we arrived at the top floor,  Jinsoul walked to her office, still very focused on her phone call that she barely spoke to me. I took that as a clear sign that the phone call was important.

I sat at my desk, ready for another day of work, when I noticed a very familiar silhouette.  Olivia . I could hardly believe it. 

I stood up in  an unique speed, being received by a happy and well-humored  Olivia .

-Wow, I think you are the living proof that sex is good for the mood. - I let out, teasing her.

-Shut up,  Sooyoung , before I smack you. Now come here and tell me everything. - she said pulling me to one of the conference rooms that were there.

**Pov Soojin**

I couldn't believe in what Vivi had told me. We spent a lovely couple of hours talking about what to do to end with this charade. And it was already time to put our plan into action. Jung Jinsoul was mine, and no one  else's .

I walked into  Jung 's Industry like a hurricane, not caring even one bit with the looks I received. I knew that the game was changing, and I would show to  Sooyoung who really had the advantage.

I immediately called the elevator and it didn't take long for it to arrive. I entered it receiving some more sinful looks. It seemed that I was inside that cubicle for a century when it finally stopped on the top floor. I walked out finding  Sooyoung's place empty, but I heard some voices coming from one of the conference rooms. I thought it would be  Jinsoul since her office was closed and her little pet wasn't at her desk. I decided to follow the noise to see who I encountered.

As soon as I approached the  room I could hear two voices, one was  Sooyoung's . I was sure. And the other, that voice was familiar, I would recognize that voice at any moment, yes, it was the voice of her annoying friend, the one that was involved with  Jimin . Olivia. Yes, that totally ignorant little woman. It really seemed that they were best friends.

I could hear some parts of the conversation, something about an argument with someone named Chaerin that Jinsoul had  interrupted, and something related to " Loonatic ". Exactly where I wanted to come. When they started talking about this subject, I knew that this would be my cue, I would act now. I entered the room without even knocking and they both turned to my direction with wide and clearly nervous eyes. They looked at each other and I just watched.

-Am I disrupting something? - I asked in a cautious and extremely calm way.

Olivia was the first to respond, with her sharp tongue.

-Yes, you are. In fact, you always disrupt the lives of others,  Soojin .

Sooyoung who remained in silence looked static at her friend who just smirked.

-The only one who disrupts the lives of others is your friend,  Olivia , that by the way is very good at it. I wanted to know how you do it,  Sooyoung . Being so dissimulated. - I casted a penetrating look at  Sooyoung who soon composed herself and looked at me.

-How do I do what,  Soojin ? - she responded me  rudely. She was nervous, and that was great.

-You know,  Sooyoung . Better yet, I really wanted to have a conversation with you, can we? It's of your interest, I can assure you.

Olivia looked at  Sooyoung who nodded, leaving the room and leaving us alone. 1x0 Ha. As soon as I heard the door shut and was sure that the lioness had already left and that there was just me and her in that room, it was time. It was time to play.

-What do you want,  Soojin ? Just tell me, let's get it over with.

- Sooyoung , my dear, we are just starting. - I said approaching the woman who stared at me with anger in her eyes.

-Starting what exactly? Can I know?

-This,  Sooyoung , our conversation. Or did you really think that you were going to fool me with that little double life of yours? - I dropped the bomb at once. 

Sooyoung stayed  static, I could see the blood stopping to circulate on her face. She didn't expect this, and I caught her just like I wanted.

-What is it,  Sooyoung ? Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? I keep wondering how a woman like  Jinsoul , intelligent and powerful, didn't find out about that scam of yours. - I said staring at the woman who just stared at me speechless. I took it that she was just a harmless little girl and I approached her.

-While I'm rooting for that mask of yours to fall, I really want to know the end of this story. Well, the end, in reality, I already know. And here it is,  Jinsoul will find out that you are nothing but a whore who wants her money, like all the other. She will fire you from here because she will be disgusted to look at your cynical face, and after she will come running to my arms, the only arms in which she can truly trust. Because you are nothing more than a cheap little whore. - I spat every word very close to her face, just waiting for her action.

Sooyoung seemed to have nurtured strength from those words and raised her hand to hit my face, and with that I had achieved exactly what I wanted.

I looked into her eyes and said:

-Go ahead, hit me. Hit me and give me one more reason to go up to  Jinsoul 's office and tell her everything. Come on,  Sooyoung , hit me. Show me that you are a woman, and I will show you that I am the triple of what you are. Because this charade with  Jinsoul is nothing more than a good fuck. Because that is all that she wants with you. So,  Sooyoung , I'm giving you a chance to get out of my way before you regret of one day having become Yves. - I said everything in a serious tone while  Sooyoung stared at me with a deadly gaze. I think if she could kill with her gaze, I surely wouldn't be in this world anymore.

Sooyoung had her hand centimeters away from my face.

I only diverted my gaze, from her eyes to her hand and back to her eyes again to finish with a gold key.

-I knew you would make the right decision, Ha. Have a nice day. And remember, I will give you until Yves's next dance for you to tell  Jinsoul , otherwise don't even bother to show up here the next day.

I left, in the same way that I entered, in the greatest silence. The hallway remained empty. I decided not to talk to  Jinsoul today, I just went towards the elevators and got in. Feeling victorious.

**Pov Sooyoung**

Anger. Disgust. Humiliation. It was all that I was feeling in that moment. How I wanted to have hit that slap on her face, but it was exactly what she wanted, and I had already understood her game. And that wouldn't stay like that. She wanted to  play, I would show her that this went way beyond  Sooyoung /  Yves . She was entering a game that only I could win, and I knew exactly who would help me. I grabbed my phone dialing that number that was already known by me:

-Hey! I really need your help. Meet me for lunch in about 40 minutes?  Soojin found out everything, and I need to fix this.

\-----

I didn't hear from  Jinsoul the whole morning, she just asked to transfer her phone calls, to cancel her meetings for that day and to not be bothered.

40 minutes had already passed. It was when I decided to go to lunch, I had some business to take care of, and a person to meet.

\-----

It was already 4PM, almost the end of working hours.  Jinsoul didn't come out during the entire day, just stayed in her office. I decided not to bother.

I was completely focused in my work when a familiar voice distracted me. I looked up and saw  Jungeun .

**Pov Jinsoul**

The day today was being full, the phone didn't stop ringing, and I had to focus, actually, I needed to. If I didn't focus on work, I would focus on my dad and the last thing that I wanted was to spend my day drowned in booze. For a moment I wished to have  Jungeun there with me, she was the only who understood me, of course I had  Sooyoung too, but  Jungeun has always been with me, she knows everything, she's the type of friend that always makes you feel better regardless of what you are going through. She was always lively, telling you nonsense's and making you laugh. For a moment I cussed myself for having treated her that way, I think I owed her an apology. I grabbed my phone decided in calling her to do something. 

When a hurricane of joy entered my office.

-Hi, bitch! -the woman said all jumpy in front of me.

And to my surprise, none other than Kim Jungeun showed up. My heart filled with hope in that moment, I felt lighter with her presence alone.

She threw herself on the couch that was there, and I stood up going towards her and throwing myself on the couch as well, snuggling in her arms.

-I have never been so happy to see you,  Jungeun .

-I know, bitch, you can't live without me. And as proof that I forgave you for being a jealous ogre, I am here again. - the woman spoke, causing me a weak laugh.

That moment reminded me of the day that my dad had his first episode of memory loss and we found out about his disease. That day was awful, and the only person that was by my side was  Jungeun . And I knew that in this moment I needed her, more than ever, I needed to tell her the craziness I was living, the war that my heart and my head were having, my feelings coming into contradiction, and only she could help me,  Jungeun was my angel.

-Jesus, you look terrible.

-I need some time.

-Then I think that is a good time for us to go to our favorite place, what do you think? Are you in? -  Jungeun asked holding me tighter in her arms.

-Just you and I? Like old times?

-Yes, Jinsoul, you and I and a shit load of drinks. Like old times.

I thought very well in her proposal, maybe I should go, maybe I should have a time for myself, to think about me, I should take some time away from this craziness. And nothing better than a good company and a drink to relax the mind.

-Deal, bitch. When are we going?

-Now. 

It was now the time to get back on track. It was now that I needed to make a decision in my life.  Sooyoung Ha or Yves? Love or desire? Reason or feelings? The stripper or the secretary?

I would make a decision. I needed to.


	30. The Discovery

**Pov Sooyoung**

The circle was at every instant closing more for me. The secrets were being discovered and when I least expected it would reach her ears. God, this couldn't be happening, not now. She was literally mine, I had gotten what I always wanted since the start.

Jinsoul 's love.

I closed my eyes feeling a strange sensation take over me. A mixture of fear, nerves and uncertainty. What would happen if she knew? If she knew that it has always been me?  Jinsoul would hate  me, she would fire me. What a stupid game you have you gotten yourself into,  Sooyoung ! Everything that I had planned was starting to fall apart, and I couldn't do absolutely anything.

In this instant  Jinsoul and  Jungeun talked calmly in her office, subject that I would give anything to know. After the ugly fight that they had, I believe that they were on the right way to a reconciliation in that friendship. I needed time to process and try to fix that whole situation, Soojin wouldn't go easy on me, at any moment she could tell everything to  Jinsoul and end me once and for all.

What intrigued me was how she had discovered. The few people that knew about my secret were unquestionable reliable. Where had I fucked up in all this story? I tapped with my fingers on the computer keyboard, typing a message to  Olivia that didn't take long to show up.

-Hey, Sooyoung! - the woman spoke sitting next to me - What did that bitch tell you?

I looked into  Olivia 's eyes and she immediately understood.

-No, no, no...

-Yes, Olivia,  Soojin discovered everything.

The woman widened her eyes, staying completely lost.

-Tell me that she didn't tell anything to  Jinsoul .

-She didn't, but it won't take too long. She simply wants me to disappear from here.

-If you want I will make her disappear with some good slaps in that bitch face that she has.

I smiled without the slightest humor.

-Well, I wouldn't mind that. Urge didn't lack me to hit in that snake, but I can't.

-And why?

-If I did that, she would go to  Jinsoul 's office and tell her everything.

-You are right. What are you going to do? - she asked curiously.

-I don't know,  Olivia . I wanted to find out how she knew.

-That really is a mystery. Do you think she joined forces with  Momo ?

-Momo doesn't know that my name is Ha Sooyoung.

-Do you think that  Vivi could have...

-God! Of course not, Olivia!  Vivi would never do that to me.

-I wouldn't trust so much,  Sooyoung . -  Olivia spoke suspiciously.

-For what reason would she do that?

-I don't know, I just think that you shouldn't trust.

-We can't be suspicious of someone that has always helped me.

Olivia laughed in an ironic way.

- Sooyoung , she helped HERSELF. You are the star of that place, without you  Vivi would be nothing.

-She already had the club when she met me.

-And the club was bankrupt, don't you remember?

- Olivia ... - I scolded the woman, finding her idea absurd.

-But anyways, what will happen now?

I took a deep breath looking at  Olivia who looked at me apprehensively.

-I don't know, the game is ending for me.

-What game are you girls talking about? - I heard  Jinsoul 's raspy voice too close. I swear that in that instant my heart stopped. I quickly stood up with a weak smile.

-What? Oh, we are just talking about who's going to clean the apartment this week.

-Yes, Miss  Sooyoung refuses to do it.

Jinsoul smiled next to  Jungeun .

-I'll hire a maid for you, Miss  Ha .

-That would be really wonderful! -  Olivia said quickly.

- Olivia ! No. - I scolded the woman immediately, making  Jinsoul smile.

-What? A maid would solve our problem.

-I agree with Miss Hye. - Jinsoul said categorically.

Olivia smiled smugly with  Jinsoul's words.

-We'll see that later,  Jinsoul .

-Alright, Miss  Ha .

-Well, girls, for your unhappiness I'm already going. I'll call you later,  Jinsoul , so that we can schedule everything.

I looked curiously at  Jungeun who left with a beautiful and wide smile on her face, taking Olivia along with her. I looked at  Jinsoul with an eyebrow arched, making her smile beautifully.

-Why are you looking at me like that, Miss  Ha ?

-What are you up to,  Jung ? - I asked with an extremely accusative gaze.

-Nothing.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I'll tell you later what I talked with  Jungeun , ok? But now let's go, I'm taking you home.

I stared at her for a few seconds and nodded. In a matter of  minutes I began to pick up my things while  Jinsoul waited beside my desk. The woman looked attentively at the colored objects on my glass desk, until she focused on a certain paper.

-You never told me that your name is Yves Sooyoung. - Jinsoul spoke intrigued, picking up the small paper that contained both my names.

I let the objects that I carried on my hands fall to the ground in pure nervousness.

-Dammit, dammit. - I spoke lowering myself quickly to pick them up.

Jinsoul approached me, helping me collect everything.

-Is everything alright,  Sooyoung ?

I stared in her curious and worried eyes, and I just nodded. My heart was beating wildly in desperation for the woman's discovery about my name. 

-So, why didn't you ever tell me?

-I do... n't like that name. I prefer  Sooyoung . - I spoke nervously - So I avoid talking about it. Is there a problem?

-No, I like  Yves . It's a very beautiful and determined name.

-Do you know any  Yves ? - I asked curious to hear her answer.

-Yes, but that doesn't matter,  Sooyoung . Let's go?

I nodded and smiled weakly.

I walked beside  Jinsoul to her car in full silence. Until that instant  Jinsoul seemed tranquil, the fact that she found out that my name was Yves hadn't intrigued her so much. At least was what she transmitted, but coming from  Jinsoul everything was still a secret to me. The drive to my house was made in the same way, until she stopped the car in front of my huge building.

- Sooyoung , what's going on? You have been  tense the entire morning, baby.

I looked into her eyes, noticing the affectionate way in which she had called me. I got closer to the woman, bringing her face close to mine, where I deposited a calm kiss in her soft and hot lips that took care of reciprocating in the same way.

-I'm sorry, it's just too many problems.

Jinsoul stared at me without understanding the situation. Her eyes were really light. The little light of the environment left her face partially illuminated, highlighting what was already perfectly highlighted.

-I have a surprise for you. - she said smiling.

-What is it? - I asked curiously.

-I can't say yet, if you want to find out you have to come to my house.

I let out an amused laugh.

-Is that a way to make me sleep with you,  Jung ?

Jinsoul opened a smile, biting her lip slowly.

-No, but that idea right there is wonderful, Miss  Ha .

-Don't be naughty. Just tell me.

Jinsoul smiled surrendered, and grabbed a brown envelope that was in the backseat of the car. 

-What's in there? - I asked curiously.

Jinsoul smiled happily and took the paper out of the envelope.

-This document is the request of Gowon's custody. My lawyer will start the process this week and will enter in justice with this. But first, I need your beautiful signature, Miss Yves Sooyoung.

I confess that hearing her pronounce my name with a beautiful smile on her face was soothing.

-Oh my God, really?

-Yes,  Sooyoung ! On Sunday I received it by e-mail, and I wanted to tell you on the same day but I thought it was better to wait.

I smiled at  Jinsoul , pulling her for a tight hug.

-Thank you,  Jinsoul , you don't know how important this is to me. - I spoke choked in tears.

-I do know,  Sooyoung , and that's why I'm doing this.

We let go of each other and she stared at me in a loving way, wiping with her thumb the tears that insisted on slowly run down my cheeks.

-I don't want to see you crying,  Sooyoung . Come on, sign here.

Jinsoul spoke pointing to where I should sign. Luckily, I could rubricate in the document, initials were accepted in this type of documents, or she would end that night knowing my full name, which surely would be my end.

-Great! -  Jinsoul said with a smile, putting the paper inside the envelope - On the next, the lawyer will compose the document with all of your information, but don't worry, I already gave him your number.

-Thank you,  Jinsoul .

-You don't have to thank me,  Sooyoung .

-Are you and  Jungeun on good terms now? - I asked quickly.

- Jinsoul nodded, opening a smile.

-Yes, we talked a lot and she doesn't hate me. - the woman spoke in relief.

-I'm happy about it. It was really bad seeing you two fight.

-It was your fault. - she joked.

-Mine? It was your fault and your jealousy's fault.

-Who guarantees you that it was jealousy, Miss Ha? -  Jinsoul asked staring at me.

-Your anger, and the way you grabbed me inside that car, Miss  Jung .

I bit my lip in a teasing sign.

-I'm fine with her, but I don't want to see you two chitchatting, are we clear? - her tone was serious and authoritative.

-As you wish, ma'am.

- Sooyoung ,  Sooyoung ... -  Jinsoul sang in a vague attempt to contain her thoughts for the way I was teasing her.

-I'm not doing anything. Tell me, what are you two scheduling?

- Jungeun invited me to go to her house in Chungju this week. We always had this ritual for when one of us was too confused, you know?

-And you are confused,  Jinsoul ?

My question in that moment had caught her by surprise.  Jinsoul took a few seconds thinking in how she would answer that.

-The problems with my dad are getting harder. You know?

I nodded and made a light caress in her hand.

-Yes, don't worry,  Jinsoul .

-You won't be upset if I go? It's that I really need to.

-I'll miss you, but you can go. How many days?

-Three.

-Behave,  Jung .

Jinsoul smiled, and pulled me with intensity to her.

-I will behave myself, Miss  Ha . I promise.

-Good.

I said before letting her take my lips in a ravenous kiss.

\-----

That trip that  Jungeun had planned with  Jinsoul made me nervous. I didn't know what would happen and nor what they would do. Not that I suspected  Jinsoul , I knew exactly who would be the only person with whom she would cheat on me. I closed my eyes knocking lightly on the door of my apartment. Once again Olivia had taken my keys for having forgotten hers at home.

-I thought you would stay snuggling all night in the car. -  Olivia said  opening the door.

I smiled at the woman and entered.  Haseul and  Hyunjin were sitting on the living room's floor while eating popcorn.

-Movie session and no one called me? - I asked dropping my bag on the couch, and sitting on the one next to it.

-We thought that you had better things to do with your woman than to see a movie with your friends. -  Hyunjin said smiling.

-We really had better things to do. - I spoke cockily.

-Keep making us envy, you troll.

Hyunjin said throwing a pillow at me, fully hitting me, causing me a loud laugh.

-I don't even feel envy. -  Olivia said drinking her juice - I have  Jimin .

-Jimin is not Jung Jinsoul.

- Uuuuhhhh . -  Hyunjin and  Haseul sounded in harmony.

- Jinsoul is not all that.

-I'm sorry, Liv, but she is all that and much more.

Hyunjin and  Haseul remained watching us attentively, completely ignoring the movie that passed on the big screen.

-This is certainly better than the movie. -  Haseul said laughing.

-Idiots! -  Olivia and I said together.

-Ok,  Jinsoul really seems to be all that. But since I don't like women, Jimin will have to be enough.

I smiled and sat down next to the girls on the floor, stealing a bit of popcorn that was on the bucket that  Hyunjin held.

-I'm afraid.

The three looked at me.

- Olivia told me what happened, I honestly don't know how that woman could have discovered everything,  Sooyoung .

-I don't either, Hyunjin.

-Have you ever seen her in " Loonatic "? - Olivia asked  Hyunjin who shook her head.

-I haven't been there in two weeks. Vacation. -  Hyunjin said with a shrug.

-Do you think  Jinsoul will know? -  Haseul asked.

-I think so. I am with a strange feeling, you know?!

-It can be nerves due to  Soojin knowing. - the shorter one said stroking my hair.

-I don't know,  Haseul , everything is too good in my life, and it never lasts too long.

-We can all get together and break that woman's face, what do you think? -  Olivia spoke excitedly.

-I'm in!

-Me too!

I smiled widely, the three were like my defense squad, I knew that they would never leave me hanging.  Haseul , Olivia and  Hyunjin were the best friends that I could have. They knew absolutely everything about my life, start to finish, and not even in the worst moments they left me hanging. In that instant I felt safe to make a decision that would change my whole life, I just didn't know what consequences it could have.

-You really are amazing. - I said melancholically, receiving a triple hug from my girls.

-Everything will be okay,  Sooyoung . -  Hyunjin spoke depositing a kiss on my head.

-God will help us in this. -  Haseul smiled.

-And we'll break  Soojin if she tells something.

We all smiled, moving onto the couch to finish watching the romance that was playing.

**Pov Jinsoul**

" Yves Sooyoung "

" Yves "

" Sooyoung "

Those two little words went from one side to the other in my head like the movement of the pendulum of a clock. Constant and annoying.

Could life be more comical? Ha Sooyoung in reality was also called Yves. Coincidence? Or not. I confess that knowing that detail had really left me stunned. I didn't let it show to her though, after all I couldn't explain to Miss Ha why that name meant something to me. What would I say? That Yves was the name of the stripper who I had a colossal desire to possess?

No, no. She would kill me. And I would ruin everything that was really well between us. Things with  Sooyoung were more than good, but I felt that something was missing. My life surely still wasn't complete, and I knew exactly the part that was missing.

I closed my eyes lying down on my big and soft bed, thinking about everything that was happening. I massaged my temples delicately pushing away the headache that took over me.  Jungeun was right, maybe I needed a time just for me. Away from both brunettes that made me lose my mind. 

As if I could forget about them...

\-----

-Do you really have to go? - I heard  Sooyoung 's sweet voice ask while I organized some paperwork on the desk.

I looked at her who stared at me in a sad way.

-Yes, I really need to,  Sooyoung . But don't worry, I'll be back soon.

-It's alright,  Jinsoul , I hope you get better.

I closed the suitcase with the necessary files and approached  Sooyoung , and I delicately pulled her to my body. Today she was with her hair braided, letting her small bangs fall over her face. She wore pants and a gray blouse, and beautiful white heels. On the front part a flashy and delicious cleavage that made me jealous.

-I will, but I confess that staying a few days away from you doesn't please me, Miss  Ha .

Sooyoung smiled.

-Then stay. - the brunette said with an angelic face but with a mischievous gaze.

Sooyoung was the best of both worlds. The woman was sweet and gentle, but at the same time she would subtly cast advances just as bold as  Yves . I lowered my eyes from her fleshy mouth to the valley of her breasts that were showing due to the buttons that were opened on her blouse. 

-Don't ask like this. - I whispered to her who inched closer.

The woman kissed the crook of my neck slowly, causing a delicious shiver throughout my body, sliding her tongue slowly over my pulse point. I held her tightly by her waist, bringing her body hard to mine. Sooyoung gasped in a moaned way that I felt my panties wet. Damn secretary.

-If you keep asking like this I'm not going, but you also won't leave this office today.

-And what if I don't want to leave? - she asked with her eyes connected with mine.

Hot and fiery brown.

-If you don't want to leave, I'll fuck you on top of this desk until your legs become wobbly.

Sooyoung bit her lip teasingly towards me. The brunette walked away from me, leaning against the wooden desk.

-I kind of think it's a good idea.

I smirked.

I was going to get closer to  Sooyoung when  Jungeun walked into the office, completely cutting the sexual aura that was spread in that environment.  Sooyoung looked at her blushed.

-Did I interrupt something? -  Jungeun asked suspiciously.

-Of course not,  Jungeun , we were just going through the reports.

-Bodily? - the woman asked with a cheeky smile.

- Jungeun ... -  Sooyoung scolded her.

-What? Guys, I'm sorry if I interrupted the fuck, if you want I'll leave and you two continue.

-Shut up,  Jungeun .

Sooyoung smiled shyly, and I simply diverted my gaze. When someone else walked into my office.

-Good Morning. -  Soojin spoke with a beautiful and wide smile.

-Who lets this woman enter the building?! Jesus! - I exclaimed angrily.

-Always a sweetheart, right  Jinsoul ? - she said sitting in front of me.

I looked at  Sooyoung who had a lost and scared look. I wondered for what reason the woman would be like this.

-Hi, former almost sister in law, to what do I owe the honor of your presence in my friend's office? -  Jungeun spoke in a mock tone, she hated Soojin.

-That's none of your business,  Jungeun . I want to talk privately with you,  Jinsoul .

-About what?

-About things that I believe that you won't like to share with anyone else.

I stared at  Soojin wondering what the new story would be. The woman had an immense easiness for manipulating the weakest minds, which wasn't my case, of course.

- Jinsoul ! -  Sooyoung interrupted.

-We need to go, Jung! -  Jungeun spoke fast.

-You two will be late. -  Sooyoung spoke oddly nervous.

-Miss Ha is absolutely right, so  Soojin , leave now.

Jungeun walked to Soojin and pulled the woman, forcing her to stand up from where she was sitting. 

-I'm not leaving here until I speak with  Jinsoul .

-Honey, you'll not speak with her now. Cooperate. -  Jungeun said.

- Jungeun , let go of me.

-No, no, I won't. Get out and don't show up here to ruin the day. -  Jungeun said opening the door.

I couldn't understand that situation.  Sooyoung's nervousness and  Jungeun 's rush. Were they going crazy or was I imagining things?

**Pov Jungeun**

I practically dragged  Soojin out of the office, she kept grumbling while trying to get out of my hands that pulled her with certain strength, preventing her to go back into the office. I dragged her to the elevator.

-Can you let go of me?! -  Soojin shouted angrily.

I pushed the woman into the metal box quickly.

-You better get out of here now.

Soojin laughed sarcastically.

-You know everything, right?

-What are you talking about,  Seo ?

-Don't be sly,  Jungeun , you know about the secretary's little double life. You are also lying to  Jinsoul !

-Did you take your meds today? Nothing explains your psychotic outbreak. - I spoke angrily.

-Don't start with your little jokes,  Jungeun , you know everything and that's why you are kicking me out! What is it, huh? Are you fucking her too?

Ha Sooyoung in a little time has become a really good friend, and hearing those dirty words coming out of the mouth of the woman in front of me surely awoke a wrath that was stored in me. 

-Listen here you little bitch, wash your mouth to speak about anything involving  Sooyoung and I, we are just friends. And be very careful with what you are going to say to  Jinsoul , or I'll find a way to deform that snake face that you have. 

Soojin backed  away, her eyes had an angry glare laden with hate.

-You and  Sooyoung will get screwed in my hand. Just wait and see.

-Try to do something and I will kill you. I'm warning you in advance.

I pressed the elevator button, not even giving time for her to say something, and the doors closed taking  Soojin along. I walked back to  Jinsoul's office when she was already leaving beside  Sooyoung who still had a worried countenance. The woman looked pale and nervous. 

I smiled at both showing that the situation was under control, temporarily of course. Shutting up  Soojin surely wouldn't be easy, the situation in which  Sooyoung found herself was very delicate. I even had some trouble believing when she told me on the first lunch we had together. The brunette was brave enough to confide her deepest secret to the best friend of the woman that she was deceiving. I knew  Sooyoung's real intentions, and that's exactly why I decided to help her.

-Well, shall we go? - I asked  Jinsoul .

The woman smiled widely and stared at  Sooyoung , pulling her for a calm kiss. They didn't need to do that in front of me, right?

-Enough people, no one will die. - I spoke pulling  Jinsoul , making both of them laugh.

-Take care, Miss  Ha , and call me every night.

Sooyoung smiled and nodded.

-Behave,  Jung .

-Duly noted, now let's go! And  Sooyoung , don't worry, everything will be ok!

The brunette with brown eyes smiled weakly. And  so Jinsoul and I left.

**Pov Jinsoul**

-I just don't know anymore,  Jungeun . I'm going crazy. - I spoke placing both hands on my head.

We had arrived a few hours ago at the huge house where  Jungeun used to come before. The flight in the helicopter couldn't have been more peaceful. We arrived and quickly accommodated ourselves in our own bedrooms, to then  Jungeun call me to drink and to unburden like we did years ago.

-Buddy, that really is complicated. How can you love two people? It's impossible!

Jungeun said serving herself of another glass of Whiskey.

-It's not impossible, I know what I feel. I just can't be without one of the two!  Jungeun ,  Sooyoung is the woman that I always wanted, she is affectionate, sweet and sensual. She takes care of me as if I am her everything.

-And why don't you choose her once and for all?

-Because I love Yves as well. She's so hot,  Jungeun , so exquisite. Sexy.

-You are a pervert, that's what.

The woman said making me laugh. I grabbed the pillow that was on the couch and threw it at her who laughed. In this exact moment we were lying on the couches that were spread on the deck of  Jungeun 's house. Above us only the huge black sky covered by almost invisible stars that were covered partially by layers of clouds. It would rain a lot that night.

-Don't speak nonsense. You only say that because you never had an experienced with neither of them.

-Are they good?

I smirked, remembering the nights in which I enjoyed the two beautiful women:

_-Let's play a game, okay?_

_-What game?_

_-I'm going to continue my show, I'm going to dance for you, but you have to promise not to touch me._

_-Are you kidding me, Yves? - my voice tone was firm._

_-No, you can accept and let me continue, or I can simply stop and let you go, the choice is yours._

_Smart, and a player. Yves knew exactly what I wanted, she knew that it would be almost impossible for me not to touch her, but I would show her that I was strong enough and that I would win her dangerous little game._

_-I accept._

_Her devilish smile unfolded in my direction. She walked in front of me and looked at me for brief seconds, to then put one of her legs between mine. Yves lowered herself and sat on my semi-naked thigh, I raised my hands to hold her waist but she instantly scolded me._

_-Hey, no touching..._

_I inwardly cussed her and lowered my hands. The brunette started moving again, at the rhythm that the music dictated. She could only want to drive me crazy. Yves practically rubbed herself on me._

_-Fuck, you got to be fucking kidding me... - I spoke to the woman who smiled._

_She got up and turned her back to me, sitting on my lap again, now between my legs where she started to grind, rubbing her voluminous ass on me._

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

_I felt my panties soaked wet, I wouldn't hang on for much time, I needed to touch her. Feel her._

_Oh God!_

_She rocked faster, rubbing harder, I squeezed my fingers on the chair where I was sitting. Yearning to tame her right there, over that table. Ugh! Damn her, at least a spank I would love to give on the soft skin of her voluminous ass._

_-You are going to pay for this, Yves. - I murmured in her ear and she smiled._

I shook my head, pushing away those memories, letting the other woman take over my thoughts:

_I brought my hands to the sash that tied the robe, and without taking my eyes off Sooyoung's, I let it fall at our feet. Sooyoung looked deep into my eyes in such an intense way that I could feel weak. I didn't know if this was right, I would just do what I really wanted tonight._

_-If you don't want, I'll stop. - I said, leaning in to inhale slowly the skin of her neck._

_She had such a nice scent, a sweet mixture with the freshness of who had just gotten out of the shower. I kissed her neck and placed my hands on her waist, squeezing it hard and pulling her body against mine._

_-Do you want this, Sooyoung? - I whispered to her who closed her eyes when she felt my lips in her skin - Be mine tonight. Tell me, do you want this?_

_-Yes... I do. - Sooyoung whispered almost in a moan._

_I traveled up the line of her spine with one of my hands, until I arrived at her neck, where delicately I laced my fingers in her dark locks pulling her face towards mine. I pinned Sooyoung's naked body against the cold wall, making the woman gasp when she felt my body pressed against hers._

_-I know you do, you don't need to say anything else. Just feel. - I whispered slowly and sensually in her ear._

_[...]_

_I let go of one of her thighs, and trailed up my hands over her stomach until reaching one of her breasts, which I squeezed slowly, pinching one of her nipples between my fingers. The woman moaned instantly with so much desire that I felt weak. I could cum just by hearing her so suffered and at the same time pleasurable moans. Jesus, that was my end._

_-I ne... ed more... please! - the brunette cried out in agony. Her hands time or another squeezed the skin of my shoulders._

_With the tip of my fingers I separated her wet folds and licked slowly one, two, three times, and then massaged her clit leisurely. Sooyoung's hands rested on the white sheets, her chest rose and fell in a short and heavy breathing._

_-Tell me, do you want more? - I whispered to her._

_Sooyoung nodded quickly, without saying absolutely anything._

_-Speak! Tell me what you want._

_The brunette stared at me, her eyes were dark and hot. For a few moments she reminded me of Yves. But I wouldn't think about her now, it was Sooyoung over there._

_-Tell me! - I let out a small puff of air on her throbbing center._

_-Oh God, fuck me, Jinsoul! Please..._

I opened my eyes letting those images fade away involuntarily from my thought.

-They are more than good, they are perfect.

-If you stay talking like that, I will want both of them for me.

I laughed.

-You would be the happiest woman in the world. In regards of sex, I don't have absolutely anything to complain about.

- Sooyoung is that good in bed?

-She's relentless,  Jungeun . And so is Yves.

-So that is why you are like this, crazy.

-They are the heaven and the hell of my life,  Jungeun .

-You are screwed.

I smiled taking another sip of my drink, almost not feeling anymore effect. I was totally lost, I didn't want to choose, I didn't want only one. I wanted both of them for me, and I would have them.

I got up from the couch, drinking what was left of the Whiskey in my glass.  Jungeun looked at me suspiciously, without understanding absolutely anything. I put on my black coat, adjusting it in my body.

-What do you think you are doing,  Jung ?

-I'm going to see  Yves .

Jungeun widened her eyes.

-Are you sure of your choice?

-This is not my choice.

-Then what the hell are you going to do in that club? - the woman asked nervously.

-I want her tonight, I need her.

- Jinsoul , think. You have  Sooyoung , don't you want her?

-I do, but I want  Yves too!

-Are you  gonna stay with both?  Sooyoung doesn't deserve it.

I knew that  Jungeun was right, but I couldn't do anything, not now. My body was screaming for the stripper's. I just couldn't go against the carnal desire that consumed every cell of my body.

- Jungeun , this will be our secret.

- Jinsoul , don't.

I smiled and left, leaving  Jungeun alone.

The helicopter was still on the huge lawn of the garden. As soon as the pilot saw me, he approached to open the door.

-Go back to  Seoul . - I ordered.

The man just nodded, preparing everything to take me back to my perdition.

\-----

In a few hours my helicopter was landing on Jung's Industry. In  Seoul fell a weak drizzle, making me stroke my own arms for warmth.

-Do you want me to take you home, ma'am? -  Yesung asked politely.

-Go home,  Yesung . I'm driving tonight.

-Are you sure, ma'am?

-Absolutely.

The man nodded patiently and handed me the car keys. I went down in the main elevator to the garage where I found my car. And before long, I was parked in front of the huge club. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the steering wheel, wondering if this was the right thing to do, and the answer was pretty clear.

No, it wasn't.

I thought about  Sooyoung and in how hurt she would be. But I just couldn't, I wasn't able.

I got out of the car and walked under the thin drizzle to the entrance, the man in the black suit just nodded and let me through. The club was crowded, the atmosphere inside the place was totally different, too hot.

I walked slowly still analyzing the idea of leaving that place and going to  Sooyoung 's arms, but something made me move forward.

-A Whiskey, please. - I asked to a blonde woman that nodded with a smile.

It didn't take long for the woman to quickly hand me the glass with the drink. I took the first sip, and walked to one of the nearby tables of the stage where she would dance, but I wouldn't show myself there. This time I wouldn't be the first in line, I would watch everything in an occult way, where the woman couldn't see me. And it was then that the lights went out.

-Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the empire of Yves.

A male and raspy voice spoke, and I sat down, drinking a little more of the drink when the huge spotlight lit up on the stripper. 

Fuck.

With the slow beats of the music, the woman walked slowly and graciously to the pole, circling it slowly, facing the audience with her arrogant and purely sexual pose.  Yves that night was with a flight attendant outfit, a skirt so short that we could see the color of her lingerie, that by the way, was black. A blouse that had an extremely flashy and desirable cleavage, and on her feet red high heels. Her hair was loose and  more wavy , which left her more wild. And of course, on her face was her inseparable black mask. The woman circled the pole one more time until staying with her back to us, and quickly lowering herself to the floor and coming back up slowly.  Yves smiled sarcastically, biting her lip in a sign of pure teasing. I swallowed hard, watching her so bold moves that left me at the edge of the cliff.

The woman with strength suspended herself on the pole, lifting her body in such a fast and skillful way that I knew that only she could do. The spectators cheered with every move that the nymphet knew how to do, and I was one of them.  Yves came down from the pole, wiggling slowly, moving her body while it rubbed nonstop on the pole.

Her hands slid over her body, up and down with a desire that I kept in me, slowly unbuttoning the blouse while wiggling sensually for whom watched her. The men in the front row touched her body, causing me a rage that I couldn't feel.  Yves fully took off her blouse throwing it to the blond that stared at her, leaving only the view of her breasts tightened by a black lace bra.

-Fuck me tonight,  Yves !

-You are so hot!

-I will teach you a lesson, come down here.

I repressed the fury that took over my body and continued watching her.  Yves smiled devilishly, running her hands through her silky hair while the crowd bathed her with money. That was her power,  Yves with a simple dance dried the pockets of the most important businessmen in the area. She took us to her pleasurable world with just one touch. God. That woman was hell.

The stripper turned on her back and then took off the tiny skirt that covered her body, showing the small panties that barely covered her sex. For a split second I thought about  Sooyoung , something in them was familiar. The eyes, the body, everything? I closed my eyes and shook my head. Would it be crazy to see something familiar between them? I couldn't help it, sometimes inwardly I could even imagine that the two would be only one. Nothing explains the power that both have over me.

Yves looked in my direction, but I was sure that she couldn't see me. She wiggled in perfect sync with the sensual music that played for her to seduce us, sliding her hands over her breasts, stomach to pass slowly over her sex. I felt hot, on fire.  Yves was simply maddening.

But the images of  Sooyoung at every instant made themselves more present in my head:

_Sooyoung grabbed the small flower, putting it behind her ear, near her brown hair. I stared at her every move, in an admired way. That moment could be the most cliché, but it was good. Soon after fixing the flower behind her ear, that left her even more beautiful that morning, the brunette casted me a smile, that typical smile with the tongue between the teeth, making her nose wrinkle slightly._

_-You leave me weak for being so beautiful. God._

_-I do? - she arched an eyebrow._

_-Very._

_Sooyoung smiled mischievously. Moving carefully to sit on my lap. God, she was completely naked._

_-If you stay like this for long, it's not the breakfast that I'll eat._

_Sooyoung slid her tongue over her lips and smiled._

_[...]_

_Sooyoung had a mysterious and intense gaze. Her brown eyes so hot and familiar hid secrets that one day I would unravel. She, teasingly, bit her bottom lip, and I analyzed her every move. I inched my face closer to hers, holding our gaze for a few seconds while one of my hands put some strands of her hair, that insisted on falling near her face, behind her ear._

_-You are so beautiful, Ha._

_I stared straight into her eyes, which stared back at me in the same way. I felt happy, I felt my heart beating frantically, I felt my breathing change slowly. A mixture of unknown feelings took over me. Can you understand? I saw in that woman my future by her side, through her brown iris I saw her at my side. Fuck, I was lost. I loved her._

_-Sooyoung..._

_-Yes? - the woman asked hopefully, as if she knew what I wanted to say._

_I took a deep breath, feeling my heart skip a beat. Was now the right time? I closed my eyes, and opened them again in front of hers._

_-I love you._

I shook my head and stood up, I couldn't stay there, I shouldn't. I left the glass aside and walked towards the club's exit. The cold wind practically forced me to wear a coat, the thin drizzle still fell outside. I leaned against the wall outside, buying from the huge security one of his packs of cigarettes, I needed it. I needed to extravasate the tension that took over me.

I lit the cigarette, deeply pulling the smoke into my mouth, feeling the nicotine relax my tense muscles. I was going  crazy, I could no longer stay close to  Yves without feeling the guilt for being betraying  Sooyoung . And when I was with  Sooyoung , I missed  Yves . Could it get any worse? 

I let out the smoke that disappeared through the cold air. I think that I stood there about almost an hour, wondering whether I should go back in there and make the body of that woman mine again. But then I made the decision of simply leaving. I entered my car staying a few more minutes there, some people left and others walked into the club. I just started my car, leaving that place that was no longer mine.

I turned on the car stereo and drove slowly through the streets. In that moment I just wanted to be alone, organize my ideas and my decisions that surely wouldn't be easy. I moved my neck from one side to the other trying to relax, when I saw a familiar silhouette walking ahead. I squinted my eyes trying to see better but the person that looked familiar was covered by a big coat, the hood covered her hair, but I couldn't be mistaken with whom I imagined to be. On her feet the red high heels, and the body despite being covered, highlighted itself very well with the coat. 

It was  Yves .

Would it be destiny? I thought smiling. I didn't get close, I continued to look at the woman from afar, she walked quickly due to the weak rain that fell. Where was the woman going? The car moved slowly and at a good distance so that the stripper didn't realize that she was being watched. With the rain came a weak wind, making the hood of the brunette fall back, just giving me full certainty of who was there,  Yves 's wavy hair proved that it was indeed her there. Her hair started to get wet by the drops of water that fell on it, maybe it was time for me to help her with a lift, right?

I decided to approach with the car when the woman crossed the street, going towards the huge building on the other side. I quickly stopped.

Wait...

I knew that street, and I knew that building even more.

For a split second my heart raced, I could hear its beating in my ears. A weird feeling took over my body, an intense cold inside me. That building was  Sooyoung 's. I parked the car staring at the woman who approached the gate, taking out the small keys from her pocket, and with difficulty she managed to open it. The brunette walked in, closing the gate, but before that I could see her face, and now it no longer had the mask that hid it.

I couldn't believe it.

It was her...

Yves was none other than Ha Sooyoung.


	31. Confrontation

**Pov Jinsoul**

"Yves  Sooyoung " 

No... It's not possible. 

I stood there paralyzed, staring at the woman walk in until she was out of sight. I closed my eyes, squeezing my hands tightly on the steering wheel. A sudden rage took over my body, a sort of frenzy of hatred heated up every cell there. God, this could only be effect of the alcohol, there was no other explanation. I looked at both sides, the road was dark and empty, I got out of the car.  Sooyoung would give me a good explanation for this. 

I walked towards the gate, walking from one side to the other trying to convince myself of the stupid idea of going up and end this entire charade. I looked between the bars of the gate, not seeing any sign of Yves. I couldn't do  this, I wasn't impulsive or emotional. But in that instant my body screamed for immediate answers, but I couldn't, that wasn't me. On the contrary, I was cold and extremely crafty. I walked hurriedly to the vehicle that was on the other side of the street with the door wide open, entering it and closing the door harshly. 

-Idiot! Stupid! - I shouted punching the steering wheel several times. 

I could kill someone in that instant with the rage that consumed me. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, letting the oxygen get to my brain or I'd at any moment die right there. I looked one more time at the building where  Sooyoung lived, leaving the idea of unmasking her for later. 

I turned on the ignition, starting the car and getting out of there towards my apartment. 

The sky was still clouded and loaded with rain being cut time or another with lightning rays. That night couldn't get any worse. I got out of the car slamming the door shut and following towards the elevator of the huge building. 

Fucking stripper. 

The first thing I did when I entered my apartment was pour myself a glass of Whiskey, I drank the liquid at once, closing my eyes and feeling it tearing everything as it went down, leaving behind only the burning inside me. 

-How can you be so stupid,  Jinsoul ?! The son of a bitch fooled you all this time! And still acted the role of good girl! Bitch. 

I walked towards the deck of my apartment, lying down on one of the loungers under the  awning . Everything was starting to make sense now. That's why Yves never took off her mask for me, the eyes so familiar, the so fucking perfect bodies, the similar reactions, God, what spell had that woman cast on me? Precisely on me. 

God. 

Sooyoung lied to me all this time. She shouldn't have, she shouldn't. 

She didn't know with whom she had messed with, if there was something that I hated was to be deceived. Yves  Sooyoung played with me during all this time, manipulating me like a puppet of her little theater play. 

I shook my head, still processing the world of information that started to connect in me. All the moments, the kisses, the gazes. Everything was coming together in a replete lie: 

_ -What? I'm not doing anything,  _ _ Jinsoul _ _!  _

_ -You control me, with your actions. But don't get too excited, I'm the owner of my wills.  _

_ -Prove it, do something you want.  _

_ I longed to kiss that mouth but the small mask she was wearing hinder my chance, I wanted to see her before. I brought my hand to her face, to take off her mask, so I could finally see her face, but quickly her small hands landed on top of mine, preventing my action.  _

_ -Don't even think about it... - she whispered looking into my eyes.  _

And in all this time she made me believe her story, how many had already fallen in her net? 

_ No...  _

_ I could only have drunk too much.  _

_ I rubbed my eyes to see better but the young lady with wavy brown hair that danced in such a sensual way, she had her back to me, but still, I could swear that I knew her.  _

_ Jinsoul _ _ you are going crazy.  _

_ She wasn't unknown to me, I knew that body, that way of wiggling. I couldn't be dreaming, or hallucinating like that, it was her, it was Yves.  _

_ I stood up from the couch where I was, walking closer to the brunette. Passing between the people that danced frantically to the sound of the beat that filled the club, the lights flashing made everything more difficult.  _

_ My nervous system worked faster, my hands were sweating, my vision and my hearing were sharper. It must have been the effect of the drink running through my body.  _

_ I stopped practically a meter away from the brunette, who wiggled in such a sensual way, there was no mistake, it was her. Yves lowered herself to the ground, gripping her hair, making me lose all my senses. I got closer to her and held her waist, making her turn to me.  _

_ -What are you... - she started speaking but stopped when she saw it was me.  _

_ I closed my eyes, blinking several times, there was something wrong. It wasn't her.  _

_ -Miss Ha? - I asked confused.  _

_ She was immobile, just staring at me, scared. What the hell was happening? A few minutes  _ _ ago _ _ I could swear that it was Yves, and it was  _ _ Sooyoung _ _?  _ _ Surely _ _ I had drunk too much. We held our gaze long enough for me to notice how beautiful she was tonight, her white dress, tight, outlining the curves of her body. Her brown eyes now uncovered of their usual glasses, staring at me, indecipherable. Her mouth half open, letting out a nervous breath.  _

The truth was all along in front of my face and I just let it go by unnoticed. The desire for Yves and the love for  Sooyoung blinded me in an inconsequent and colossal way. The two women were one. Only one: 

_ Sooyoung _ _ got up and went to the middle of the dance floor next to my mother and  _ _ Yeojin _ _. Could they get along any better? I stayed in the same place, sitting on the soft armchair that gave me full view of where they were. A music of strong beat started playing, making the brunette start dancing.  _

_ Sooyoung _ _ started moving her body in a perfect sync with the music, leaving me surprised at the beautiful way in which she danced. I stared at the body of the woman who wiggled divinely well to the rhythm of the music. She combed her fingers through her dark locks in such a familiar and sensual way. Maybe I had too much to drink already, because seeing her like that reminded me of none other than my stripper, Yves.  _

I opened my eyes pushing away those memories, feeling the anger take over my entire body. I threw the glass of Whiskey against the wall, seeing it shatter into pieces. The urge I had was to go to that apartment and get the truth out of that woman, hear from her damn mouth how she had deceived me. But I wouldn't do it like that, I would do it way better. If  Sooyoung thought she knew how to play it's because she hadn't yet met me. 

\----

7AM 

Waking wouldn't be the right word to use for someone who spent the whole night awake, right? The world of ideas and memories around that woman had taken completely my sleep. The images of  Sooyoung bombarded my thoughts like in a war in which only I would come out injured.

Today would be a beautiful day to disassemble the perfect theatre, I thought getting up from bed. 

The drive to the company was calm, giving me time and psychological preparation for that day. I would look into  Sooyoung's eyes after everything and she would still lie. Yes, as always. 

-Ma'am, is everything alright? -  Yesung asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror. 

-What would you do if someone very important lied to you,  Yesung ? 

The man looked at me curious, and then spoke calmly: 

-I would try to know the person's real reason for having lied, ma'am. 

-And what if the reason isn't good? And what if you don't want to know? 

-I believe that the reason hasn't been bad, sometimes we simply don't have a choice. 

The man said seeming to understand everything. 

-We always have a choice! - I snapped. 

-If that choice makes us lose someone special, we don't. The heart leaves our head surrendered to its wills. 

I looked at  Yesung through the rearview mirror, understanding what the man meant. Did he always know? Or was he mature enough to know that I was talking about  Sooyoung ? God. Everything was falling apart in my head. The man quickly entered the Jung's Industry vicinity, stopping the car at the main entrance. The security quickly ran to the vehicle opening the car door for me. 

-Good Morning, ma'am. 

I just nodded in a serious way and walked towards the main elevator, some employees ran to their places, probably not expecting to see me there that morning. Each floor that the elevator rose certain nervousness took over my body, looking into  Sooyoung's eyes and see Yves wouldn't be easy, but I was strong enough for this. 

One small beep and the doors opened. 

From a distance I could see  Sooyoung sitting at her desk while typing something on her computer. Her hair was straight and loose, she wore a very sophisticated red blouse with a formal black skirt. On her feet black high heels, leaving her totally sexy. 

Damn her. 

I walked slowly and approached the brunette without letting her notice. If she knew how to perform, I would also show her my skills. 

-Did you miss me? - I whispered in her ear. 

The woman in fright turned in my direction and stared at me wide-eyed. 

-God! You almost kill me! - she said with her hand on her chest. 

Sooyoung was incredibly sexy that morning. The red blouse was partially unbuttoned, giving me full view of her breasts covered by a black bra. Angles always in my favor. On her face the small reading glasses that left her even more beautiful and mysterious, typical of  Sooyoung . 

-I'm sorry, Miss Ha. - I spoke calmly with a wide and fake smile. 

-What are you doing here? Where is  Jungeun ? 

-Good Morning to you too. 

I smiled and walked towards my office, being followed by  Sooyoung in  hurried steps. 

-I'm sorry, good morning, ma'am. 

- Jungeun stayed, I preferred to come back. - I said calmly. 

-Why? 

-Because I missed you,  Sooyoung . - I spoke dropping my bag on my desk. 

The woman's gaze was suspicious and confused. Probably couldn't understand. 

-Are you okay? 

-I'm great, I had a lot of fun with  Jungeun yesterday and I think that I already recharged the energies to make certain decisions. 

-I imagine so, you were pretty fast. 

-Why waste time, right? 

Sooyoung nodded and walked towards the large window. The woman was tense, as if sensing something in the air. The brunette stared at all the movement down there, people's rush and the cars in constant euphoria. 

-Is everything alright,  Sooyoung ? - I asked approaching her. 

Sooyoung turned in my direction, staring at me with those mystery eyes that had already been discovered. 

-Yes, I'm just surprised that you are back. - she whispered timidly. 

-It seems that you didn't like to see me here. 

-It's not that,  Jinsoul , I love having you here. 

I smiled and pulled the woman slowly by the waist. 

-Then take off that little face, it looks like I'm going to kill you at any instant.

Sooyoung smiled humorlessly. And I quickly kissed her lips. 

-You are being weird,  Jinsoul . 

I let go of the woman's waist and backed away, sitting on my presidential chair. 

-Me? Of course not, Miss Ha. I have never been better. 

-Are you sure? 

-Absolutely. 

**Pov Sooyoung**

I left  Jinsoul's office leaving the woman alone. For some reason my sixth sense indicated danger, like an uncontrolled alarm calling for help.  Jinsoul returned out of nowhere, and  Jungeun didn't give any sign. That was beginning to scare me. I sat at my desk dialing  Jungeun 's number for the ninth time since they left. After three calls, she finally answered: 

* -Hello? -  Jungeun spoke with a choked and lazy voice. 

-Don't tell me that you just woke up... 

-Right on,  Sooyoungie . 

I rolled my eyes huffing, imagining the woman thrown on her couch waking up with a nice hangover. 

- Jungeun ,  Jinsoul is here. What happened? 

-God, that bitch ran away. She kept talking about you and Yves, that she was confused and she simply decided to go. 

-And why didn't you stop her? 

-I'm sorry,  Sooyoung , but I was way drunker than her. 

-That's what I thought... 

-Did you see her in " Loonatic " yesterday? 

-No, she didn't even  showed up there. 

-Then relax, she must have gone home. 

-I don't know,  Jinsoul doesn't seem normal this morning. 

-That's nerves, calm down. Is she in a bad mood? 

-No, she's in a great mood. 

-Then better yet, take advantage and give  somethin '  somethin ' to my friend, Miss Ha, if you know what I mean... - the woman spoke, laughing on the other side of the line. 

- Jungeun ... Don't be inconvenient. 

-I'm being realistic. Sex solves everything. 

-Go back to sleep, the drink is still circulating in your bloodstream. 

Jungeun was silent for a few seconds and then spoke: 

-You're right, I will. And  Sooyoung , I'm sorry. 

-It's okay,  Jungeun . Sleep tight. * 

I ended the call and took a deep breath,  Jungeun wasn't to blame. She had helped me since the beginning when I told her everything, which surprised me a lot of course, after all  Jungeun Iglesias was none other than  Jinsoul's best friend and she wouldn't win anything in return except the hatred of whom she loved so much: 

_ -Why don't you just open up to me,  _ _ Sooyoung _ _? What do you hide so much? -  _ _ Jungeun _ _ asked staring at me.  _

_ As much as I was afraid, Kim  _ _ Jungeun _ _ transmitted me trust.  _

_ -It's nothing,  _ _ Jungeun _ _.  _

_ - _ _ Sooyoung _ _ , I'm a lawyer, I know very well when someone is lying to me.  _

_ I stared at the brown eyes of the woman in front of me, feeling a huge urge to unburden. The way  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ had treated me that morning had hurt me in a way that I couldn't expect.  _

_ -I love your stupid friend. - I whispered defeated. The brunette smiled widely.  _

_ -That all of us already know, I just don't understand why you two aren't together. If  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ takes too much time, I'll conquer you.  _

_ -You know very well why,  _ _ Jungeun _ _. Liking you surely would be a lot easier.  _

_ -I  _ _ do _ _? - she asked confused.  _

_ -Yes, I'm just her secretary. And besides, I know very well how  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ is confused.  _

_ - _ _ Jinsoul _ _ is not the type of person who cares about that,  _ _ Sooyoung _ _. And what do you mean about  _ _ Jinsoul's _ _ confused mind? _

_ I took a sip of the wine that was in my glass, staring at the woman who still looked at me in a curious way. I was afraid.  _

_ -I know that  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ dies of love for another woman.  _

_ -Another woman?  _

_ -Yes, Yves. The stripper.  _

_ Jungeun _ _ who drank her wine, choked on it in the exact moment she heard me. Her eyes were wide while she coughed uncontrollably.  _

_ -God...  _

_ -Calm down! - I whispered to the woman who attracted gazes from the customers around.  _

_ -How do you know that?  _

_ I smiled sarcastically.  _

_ -I know everything that happens between them,  _ _ Jungeun _ _.  _

_ - _ _ Jinsoul _ _ will want to die. - she spoke agonized.  _

_ -I imagine so, and I don't really blame her.  _

_ -But tell me, how do you know so much? That really was a secret until now.  _

_ -You can't hide the secret of those who live it.  _

_ -What do you mean by that?  _

_ I smiled.  _

_ -No, no... Wait a minute. You saw them?!  _

_ -No!  _

_ -Then?  _

_ -I'm Yves.  _

_ For a split second  _ _ Jungeun _ _ analyzed me, perhaps trying to process the information that I had just given her. And suddenly the woman let out a fun laugh.  _

_ -Holy shit,  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ was born facing the moon. What a lucky bitch! I laughed at her unexpected reaction.  _

_ -Is that what you have to say to me after I just told you that I have a double life?  _

_ - _ _ Sooyoung _ _ , it's not me that has to judge that but  _ _ Jinsoul _ _. I confess that for me it would be fucking luck, wow! Two hotties in one, could it be better?  _

_ -I know, I'm afraid that she finds out.  _ _ Jungeun _ _ , please, don't tell her.  _

_ -Hey, hey, hey. - the woman interrupted me - I won't tell her anything, I promise. I know that  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ is confused between the two, and wow, now that is kind of comical. What a dumb woman! -  _ _ Jungeun _ _ said laughing.  _

_ - _ _ Jungeun _ _! - I said giving a small slap on her arm.  _

_ -It's true, but whatever. I'll help you with all of that, ok? Let's make  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ realize that you truly like her. _

_ I smiled at the brunette who stared at me relaxed.  _

_ -Thank you, honestly.  _

I opened my eyes noticing  Jinsoul's gaze on me through the huge glass. When she noticed, she opened a loving smile and winked. Maybe everything was really good, the days just weren't being easy for me. I smiled back at the woman who then focused on her computer. The problem with Soojin hadn't yet been solved,  Jinsoul had returned much earlier than I expected. I was still in constant danger of being discovered. But for how long would I be able to handle it all? Living in a minefield wasn't for everyone. Having two lives wasn't being hard until  Jinsoul showed up in my life, of course. 

And what if I told her? What if I simply unburdened with the woman who claimed to love me. Would she forgive me? 

I let out a puff of air, trying to make my body calm down. Lately the pressure of being Yves and  Sooyoung was driving me crazy. Maybe I was starting to need psychoanalysis to keep me sane. 

\----

The day was practically dragging on,  Jinsoul hadn't left her office in any moment. She spent the entire morning locked there doing only God knows what. She remained serious at every instant, in the few words we exchanged her voice was cold and sharp. I wanted to understand her sudden change of mood, but it would be in vain. In that instant I got out of the elevator carrying a bunch of papers that I had gotten from Olivia for the balance of that month, when I saw Soojin walking towards  Jinsoul's office. I ran in hope of reaching her, but it was in vain,  Jinsoul's office door was opened by the viper. 

No, no, no. 

I was lost. 

I walked from one side to the other, feeling my heart want to leave through my mouth. Can you understand? The feeling of being discovered for something serious? Something that you fought with every strength to hide. And it was that that was happening in this exact moment. My hands were sweating, my body was trembling, maybe I would get sick and die right there with such nervousness that consumed me. I closed my eyes, asking God that all of this was just a nightmare, when my phone rang  stridently .

I grabbed the small device, hearing the voice from the other side of the line. 

-Miss Ha, come to my office now. 

Pov  Jinsoul

It didn't take long for  Sooyoung to enter my office slowly, she had a lost gaze, nervous and laden with fear. What really bothered me, despite everything that was happening, is that I loved that woman like I had never loved another before. The brunette approached in a timid way, staring at us waiting for an answer or an order. 

-Yes, ma'am? - she asked walking to my side. 

-First, I need you to remember to fire everyone, absolutely all the doormen of this building. They are a bunch of useless! I already ordered that I didn't want to see this woman inside here, and look at this! She is here! - I exclaimed pointing to Soojin who was staring at me with a tedious gaze. 

-Yes, ma'am, I'll do that. 

-Second, come here. Soojin is telling me that she needs to tell me something important and that she really needs your presence for that. 

Sooyoung blinked several times, she was getting pale. But she just nodded and got closer. Soojin on the other hand walked graciously up to my desk, sitting right in front of me and staring at me with a disgusting and victorious gaze. I looked at  Sooyoung that was by my side, her countenance was worried and tense. Her brown eyes were empty, causing certain discomfort in me. But that wasn't the right time to think about it. 

-So, Miss Ha is here. What do you have to tell me? - I asked Soojin. 

-You know what, I think I changed my mind, it's a private matter,  Jinsoul , so ask your little secretary to leave. - she spoke arrogantly. 

-Are you kidding me,  Seo ? - I asked, staring at her serious. 

-No, my love, of course not. But I think it's better to be just you and I. 

-Miss Ha is of pure trust, whatever it is you can say in front of her. 

-If I were you, I wouldn't trust her so much. 

Her malicious and perverse tone disgusted me. Soojin knew everything, and that was clear, it was plastered on her countenance how much she was feeling victorious in wanting to expose  Sooyoung in front of me, and destroy everything she and I had. 

-But I do. Completely. - I cut in quickly. 

-Fine, Jung. What I have to tell you won't please you very much, I hope you are really ready. 

-Just go straight to the point, Soojin, tell me. 

Soojin smiled sarcastically and stared me in the eyes, to then cast an arrogant gaze at  Sooyoung . 

-I know you two are having an affair. Typical, isn't it? Boss and secretary? - she started. 

-I don't see where you fit in if I am having or not an affair with  Sooyoung . 

-You shouldn't have an affair with your employee,  Jinsoul . 

-Soojin, you shouldn't come here and opinionate on my life as if you had the right for it. I do whatever the hell I want. 

-Don't be silly, love, if I'm saying this is because I always wanted the best for you. And literally, that one there, is not the best. 

-You are very much mistaken.  Sooyoung is the best of women. 

-That's nothing more than a stupid little crush. You need to see who truly cares, which in this case, it's me. I never wanted anything in return. 

-Only money, of course. - I cut her cheap bullshit. 

-You'll change your mind when you realize that I do everything for your well-being, even saving you from certain traps. 

-Save me? You are the first to screw me. - I let out with a cynical laugh. 

-Me? No, you must be confusing me with that one. I'm here to open your eyes. 

- Jinsoul , I don't want to stay listening to what this snake has to say. -  Sooyoung spoke. 

Soojin laughed and stood up. Walking closer to where  Sooyoung was. 

-Are you afraid,  Sooyoung ? Afraid that she'll know everything? - the woman asked in front of me. 

-Shut up! -  Sooyoung practically growled. 

-You are nervous, right? You'll stay without winning your little money at night. - Soojin said unleashing her poison. 

To my surprise  Sooyoung didn't shy away. She dropped her hand in a strong and sharp slap on Soojin's face, who stared at her with fury. 

-What do you think you are doing you little slut? - the woman spoke angrily, preparing to attack  Sooyoung . 

-Giving you what you deserve, you son of a bitch! - seethed the angry woman. 

-Hey! You two, shut up! - I ordered. 

They both stared at me with fulminating gazes. 

-I won't shut up, you need to know the truth about this gold digger! - shouted the woman with her hand on her face that was marked by the slap. 

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes, closing her hands in fists, preparing to fly at any moment in Soojin's neck.

-I won't allow you to speak like this about my woman. - I seethed loudly. 

Soojin stared at me, letting out a booming laugh. 

-Your woman? You won't want her to be your woman when you know what she does outside of here! 

- Jinsoul ... -  Sooyoung whispered getting closer. 

-Stay quiet, Miss Ha. 

-What do you mean by that? 

-Oh God, Jung. She's been deceiving you all this time. 

Soojin's words in that instant could turn me against  Sooyoung in the way that I really already was. 

Being fooled by the woman had hurt my ego in a deep and strong way. But I wouldn't do that to her, I wouldn't hurt her like that. 

-Are you referring to the fact of her being a stripper? - I asked arrogantly, holding  Sooyoung's small hand and bringing it to my lips, kissing it in an affectionate way. 

I didn't need to look at  Sooyoung to know that her expression was of complete surprise. 

Soojin narrowed her eyes staring at me without understanding absolutely anything. 

-Wait, you already... 

I let out a loud laugh loaded with sarcasm, standing up from my desk slowly. 

-What did you think, Soojin? That you would come here and speak whatever you wanted about my woman and at the same time throw me against her? 

-You can only be kidding me... - she smiled humorlessly. 

Sooyoung didn't even utter a word, her gaze still was empty, confused. 

-I think you doubt my capability,  Seo . 

-You are bluffing me! You didn't know anything! 

-I know everything, Soojin. I control absolutely everything around me, or have you forgotten? 

-I don't believe that you prefer to get involved with a whore! 

-Wash your mouth to speak about  Sooyoung , unless you want her to leave the other side of your face marked. Right, baby? - I asked looking at  Sooyoung . 

Sooyoung smiled, she knew what I was doing. 

-What did this woman do to you,  Jinsoul ? 

-I did things that you never did. And that you never thought of doing. -  Sooyoung spoke, assuming the power of her strongest personality, there was Yves. 

-You must be very happy, right? - Soojin asked angrily. 

-In seeing your face on the floor? Yes. Your little game didn't work, right? I'm sorry, but you have to accept that snakes like you don't have other choice but to crawl on the floor where I step. 

Yves was good in that game, the damn woman knew exactly what to say. Her prepotent and arrogant air drove me crazy, and seeing those acts in  Sooyoung was even better. 

-This won't stay like this, if you two think this is over, you are very much mistaken. - Soojin growled angrily to then leave. 

**Pov Sooyoung**

Soojin stormed out, slamming the door shut, making all the glasses in the office tremble. Now we were completely alone in that place, in an awkward silence.  Jinsoul stood up from her chair and walked slowly to the beverage counter that was in her office. She looked divine that morning, she was wearing a black suit marked by chalk lines, her hair was tied in a very well-made bun, leaving her face drawn by the Gods very tempting. On her feet black high heels with red soles. Two words described her: fucking sexy. 

-Until when did you thought that you would fool me,  Sooyoung ? Or should I call you Yves? - she asked turning in my direction. 

Her gaze was furious and perverse. 

Jinsoul savored her drink slowly, waiting for an answer. 

-I never wanted to fool you. 

The woman curled her lips into a devilish smile, and walked towards the large window of her office. Her eyes locked in the rain and in the rays of lightning that were present on the outside. From there we could see a good part of Seoul's gigantic buildings. 

-No?  So you are saying that all this theatre just happened? 

Her voice was soft and refined with a touch of  raspiness that made my stomach freeze. 

-I know that it's hard to believe now. - I spoke approaching her - But yes, it just happened. 

She turned towards me, arching an eyebrow. In that instant there wasn't a single drop of mercy in that woman, her eyes conveyed anger and arrogance. I was sweating cold, my heart was beating uncontrollably in my chest. 

-It happened... - she said walking around me. 

-I know that you are hating me now, but  Jinsoul , I never wanted to deceive you. - I whispered to the woman in hopes that she believed. She shook her head in disapproval. 

-You didn't plan to deceive me? Make me an idiot? - she growled angrily in my direction. 

-No, I swear.  Jinsoul ... 

-Until when would you take this lie? Until when would you manipulate me by being two people? - her voice tone was furious. 

-I was going to tell you! - God, I felt like crying, but I couldn't. 

-When? When everyone knew? 

-No, please, understand me. - I let out almost desperately. 

-Understand you? - she asked with a sarcastic laugh - You want me to understand that you pretend to be two people? 

-I don't pretend. I am. I am both of them! She rolled her eyes. 

-Oh God, you are sick! Have you sought for a psychoanalyst? You must have some multiple personality disorder. 

-You are offending me! - I snapped at the woman. 

-I am being realistic with you,  Sooyoung ! I could see the veins in her neck pop out, her  pallidness being pushed away by the redness of anger in her face. 

-You don't understand. I couldn't tell you! What did you want me to do? You met Yves first, and then  Sooyoung . 

-Oh my God, how can you speak in such a calm way? 

-There's no other way to speak. I am being honest now! 

Jinsoul glared at her eyes and approached me abruptly. 

-Honest is the last thing that you can be. You are nothing but a fake, liar and dissimulated woman!  Jinsoul spat every word at me with hatred. 

-And you an arrogant, prepotent and naughty! The woman narrowed her eyes not believing in what I had said. 

-Excuse me? 

It was time, I couldn't let her speak to me like that. 

If  Jinsoul Jung thought that she would leave me on the floor, she was very much mistaken. She couldn't forget that inside me Yves still reigned. 

-Exactly what you heard. I'm not the only one who wronged here. - I walked away from her - Don't play the saint or the victim. After all, until very recently you were involved with two women. And you still wanted to play the faithful. 

Jinsoul seemed to not believe in my arrogant pose. 

-Don't try to turn the tables, Yves! Or do you prefer me to call you  Sooyoung ? I honestly don't know. - she let out in a cynical way. I smiled at the woman who stared at me furiously, and I approached her.

-You can call me both. I spoke with a wide smile, letting out a little wink at  Jinsoul who stared at me incredulous. 

-I should end your life. - she said angrily. 

-Then end it, end it now. 

Our gazes remained fixed for long seconds, in a furious battle of wounded egos. It could be madness, but I crazily desired that woman now, I wanted her. I wanted her body possessing mine in every possible way, with anger and arousal. Her brown irises were dark and devilish, her lips parted in a slight mismatch breath.  Jinsoul backed away, drinking at once the liquid in her glass. 

-And get my hands dirty with you? Never. 

She was losing control. Bingo. 

I smiled boldly, and walked slowly around her desk, sliding two of my fingers on the thin wood that it was made of. 

-I understand that your ego is hurt, that for a woman like you this must be a difficult situation. 

-A woman like me? - she asked staring at me confused. 

-Yes, arrogant, prepotent and self-centered. - I said in a cynical way, walking again in her direction. 

Jinsoul exuded power and anger. And I confess that that was starting to drive me crazy. I kept my self-control, but I didn't guarantee its persistence till the end of that dangerous game.

-You don't know with whom you are messing with, Ha. - she spoke darkly. I smiled cynically. 

- Jinsoul ... Admit to yourself that this made your life easier. I am the two sides of the coin that you always wanted to possess. - I practically whispered those words when I circled her body. I could see  Jinsoul 's jaw clench in fury. If there was one thing that that woman hated, it was to be wrong. 

-From where did you get that, Miss Ha? - she asked sarcastically. 

I walked slowly to her front, staying a few centimeters away from that fucking amazing body. 

-From the way that you possessed me, from the way that you look at me. And from the crazy way you desire me. 

A kind of heavy and hot aura spread in that office. A purely sexual vibe in our gazes.  Jinsoul who was staring into my eyes, lowered her eyes to my mouth and then to the valley of my breasts. Making me smile victorious. 

-See? I am always right. 

Jinsoul breathed deeply several  times, I knew that she was in an internal fight in that moment. 

-You are a... - she began to speak, letting the sentence die in her delicious lips before finishing. 

I smiled and walked in the opposite direction from where she was. 

-A what,  Jinsoul ? - I teased. 

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. 

-I am indeed a stripper. I am Yves and I am Ha  Sooyoung . 

And as if that was the last drop of water for  Jinsoul to overflow, the woman walked towards me quickly grabbing my body harshly against hers. I took a few clumsy steps back until I felt the woman collide my body against the concrete wall. 

-I'm going to teach you to not play with me, Yves! - she growled angrily in front of my face. 

Jinsoul took my mouth in a kiss that made the lips hurt. Her hands grabbed my hair preventing me to stop her rough act. I bit her tongue that aggressively entered my mouth, and then her lower lip. I could feel the taste of blood in my mouth, but she didn't stop. Our kiss was desperate and angry. I found myself being pinned hard against the wall by  Jinsoul's body that roared in hate. The woman's hands started to trail down my waist, snaking inside my skirt until finding the part of my ass that was exposed by the black lace panties.  Jinsoul's aggressive kisses went down to my neck where she licked, sucked and bit down hard. 

-Son of a bitch! That hurts! - I growled at her, grabbing her hair roughly, taking it out of the bun, and it fell like a beautiful waterfall on her back. 

She looked way sexier in that way. 

-Shut your damn mouth,  Sooyoung ! - she whispered. 

I closed my eyes, sliding my hands down  Jinsoul's body, bringing it closer to mine. Her hands were bold and skillful, touching on every little detail of my body.  Jinsoul lifted my skirt up to my waist quickly, grabbing my thighs with strength to raise me from the ground. I wrapped her waist with my legs, making the woman guide me to her desk in the center of the huge office. Our tongues moved in a rough and delicious sync. I felt my body hot, on fire. 

-I'm going to fuck you so hard, Yves, until you can't take it anymore. -  Jinsoul spoke panting. 

Her hands went towards my thin silk blouse, pulling it open in such an aggressive way that the buttons ripped out.  Jinsoul was lost in a colossal desire. With speed the woman kissed my neck, sucking its pulsating veins, sending an intense pressure to my womb, while her hands snaked back inside my skirt. 

-I doubt it! I doubt you can! - I teased her, taking the formal blouse off her body. 

Jinsoul stared at me panting, with her perverse eyes. 

-You shouldn't have said that. - she whispered hoarsely. 

Her authoritarian voice tone left me so aroused that my eyes closed. God, her scent was amazing. Her body radiated desire and heat, increasing even more the desire that I had for that woman. With one of her hands  Jinsoul pulled me by the neck and took my mouth in a rough and obscene kiss. The woman then pulled me making me come down from the desk, turning me on my back.  Jinsoul grabbed me from behind, distributing bites on my neck, bringing that so familiar dampness in my center. Her hands tore my bra harshly, to then massage my breasts in a rough way. 

-You shouldn't doubt me. I'm not those imbeciles that drool over you on that stage. She whispered in my ear as she slid her tongue on my earlobe in a provocative and bold way, ending with a light bite. 

-You also watched me there, Jung. - I teased. 

Jinsoul squeezed both my breasts tightly, making me bite my lip as to withhold the moan that wanted to escape. 

-Yes, I watched you and I got what I wanted. I know that I was the only one to get your body, Yves. 

I closed my eyes when I felt her fingers tugging hard on my nipples, causing a pleasurable little pain. 

-Oh, God. - I moaned weakly. 

-Am I lying? Huh?

She asked as she started to trail down kisses on my back, sliding her tongue down the line of my spine slowly, until reaching the hem of my skirt in which she quickly and roughly pulled down, letting the expensive fabric fall to the floor. 

-Tell me, am I lying?! - she growled, giving a strong spank on my ass. 

-Oh fuck! No! I moaned in surprise, palming my hands on the desk in front of me. 

-You have a fucking ass that's so sexy, how could I not notice such resemblance? 

I closed my eyes expecting another spank, but I felt her wet lips sliding over the same spot where she had spanked, while her skillful fingers slid through the thin fabric of my panties, rubbing slowly but with a delicious pressure. 

Jinsoul stood up and leaned my body forward, sliding the palm of her hand up my back. I was practically bent over the huge desk, fully surrendered to the woman behind me. Wearing only the small panties and the high heels on my feet. 

-Stay quiet if you don't want to be spanked again. 

Jinsoul started kissing my neck again, going down my shoulders and back, while her hands made a light caress on my completely soaked wet center. 

-I hate you! - I whispered angrily. 

-I told you to stay quiet, Yves! - she ordered spanking my ass again. 

I closed my eyes, squeezing my fingers on the edge of the desk, making the knuckles become pale. 

Jinsoul kneeled behind me and slowly brought her fingers to the string of my panties, lowering it to my feet. I could feel her warm breath in contact with my center. I just closed my eyes when I felt her tongue touching the wet flesh of my sex. 

-Oh fuck! - I moaned loudly. 

Jinsoul sucked me angrily, her tongue moved frantically and intensely on my bundle of nerves. Her hands went up and down my thighs, scratching her nails on them while her tongue moved on me, maddening me. Slightly panting, I passed my tongue over my dry lips. I moaned with her actions, an indescribable pleasure took over my body, making me rock against the lively tongue of the woman that sucked me. 

-Suck! That... Oh suck harder!  Jinsoul ! - I moaned hearing the noise of the sucking in my ears. I slid my hands on the desk, knocking over some objects that fell to the floor. And the woman continued, the orgasm was building in my womb and she knew it. My whole body started to tremble when she gave me one single violent suck, throwing me off a cliff called climax. I moaned wildly, rocking my body hard against  Jinsoul's hungry lips that didn't stop. I was  cumming so hard that I could feel my body weaken.  Jinsoul quickly stood up, sliding her hands again down my naked back, giving me one, two, three spanks on my ass. To then right away plunge at once two fingers inside me.

-This is for you to learn that with me you don't play! - her voice filled my ears. 

-Holy shit! Hmmm... - I let out too loud. 

Jinsoul's fingers pumped hard in and out of my body in strong and violent thrusts. She knew exactly how to make me go crazy, and as if she thought it was not enough, the woman plunged one more finger. 

-Tell me! Has anyone ever fucked you like this, Ha? Tell me! 

I closed my eyes opening my mouth in a perfect "O" as her fingers moved fast and rough inside me. 

-No! No,  Jinsoul ... Oh God! Fuck me! 

I felt the beads of sweat running down my body while  Jinsoul fucked me hard. I could no longer think about anything except the intense pleasure that that damn woman was providing me with.  Jinsoul invaded me without pity or mercy. Taking out all of her anger on me for having deceived her. 

-I'm go... gonna cum. Fuck, I won't stand it any longer. 

I felt my  whole body tremble, sending intense vibrations to my core that exploded in a violent cum. I rocked my body against  Jinsoul's thrusts until I couldn't take it anymore. The woman slowly pulled her fingers out of me, turning my body to face hers. 

-Suck them. - she ordered, showing me her fingers to suck on. 

And  so I did in the most bold way I could. The expression of pleasure that  Jinsoul made as she watched me suck her fingers in a bold way was simply priceless. The woman bit her lip slowly when I slid my tongue between the two fingers that were in my mouth in a constant and provocative movement. 

-You are my ruin. 

Jinsoul grabbed my waist, forcing me to sit on the desk again. I quickly pulled her face close to mine, sucking her tongue in a bold way while her hands squeezed my waist tightly. 

-I want more... I want more,  Jinsoul , but now of your body. - I begged in a whisper, removing every piece of clothing that still remained in her body. Her almost black gaze stared at me with so much desire that I could cum again at any moment. The woman's hands in a rough action pulled me closer to her, opening my legs against her body. It could be shameful how I was fully showing to that woman, but I wouldn't allow myself to feel shame with  Jinsoul . She simply dragged her hands across her desk, throwing everything to the ground. To then fully lay down my body there. For a split second I noticed her glare on me. Then I saw her crawl over my body on top of her huge desk.  Jinsoul took my lips in an intense kiss and laden with arousal. I could feel her sweaty body and her heavily mismatch breath against my lips. 

-Let me suck you. Let me make you cum in my mouth, Jung. 

-I hate you, Yves.

I smiled, switching our positions on the table, now she was fully lying down on the wooden desk. I stared at her body for a few seconds when slowly I started to distribute kisses all over it. And like her, I wouldn't go easy, I would give a beautiful and pleasurable payback.  Jinsoul moaned angrily when she felt a strong bite on her right nipple. 

-Fuck,  Sooyoung ! 

-Shush. My turn. - I whispered sensually. 

I slid my tongue slowly over the pinky areola around her nipple, sucking it sometimes slowly sometimes fast.  Jinsoul sat up on her elbows, staring at me in agony. I stared at her eyes that would choke me if it were possible, and I just smiled with one of her breasts between my lips while my fingers masturbated her skillfully. 

-Suck on it hard! - she growled holding on my hair. And I simply obeyed her. 

I sucked, licked and bit hard on  Jinsoul 's breasts that got extremely sensitive when I finished. I wanted to leave her completely marked like she had done with me. And in a swift move I sat on  Jinsoul 's lap, grabbing both of her breasts with my hands and started to grind on her, causing a delicious friction of our centers.  Jinsoul closed her eyes  tightly, I could see the beads of sweat running down her neck that was drawn with the veins that pulsated at every instant. I moved my hair to only one side, preventing it from falling on her perfectly drawn face, and then I started grinding harder on  Jinsoul 's wet center. 

-God! Go faster. - she ordered almost in desperation, bringing her hands to my waist,  impulsing my body back and forth nonstop. 

The objects that were still on  Jinsoul 's desk began to fall to the ground with the strong movements on top of the desk. In the background the lightnings made the flash illuminate the office. I squeezed  Jinsoul 's breasts tightly, pinching her hard and sensitive nipples. My center rubbed on hers so hard that I wouldn't last for much longer. But I wouldn't give up until I make her cum on that desk. I supported myself on the desk, placing my hands in each side of her head to go faster. 

-That! Fuck me, Yves, hard! 

Her breathing was heavy, and it mingled with her sometimes sharp moans and sometimes raspy moans.

-God, I'm  gonna cum, don't stop! 

I didn't stop, I rubbed myself on  Jinsoul's sweaty and thirsty body until I felt the woman writhe under me. She bucked her hips up in search of a stronger contact, her whole body trembled in a mind-blowing orgasm. When I quickly got down from the top of the desk, standing up to suck the warm liquid that her sex emanated. 

-You want to kill me! - she shouted. 

When I slid my tongue on her clit slowly, I felt it  throb against my tongue, and I loved the feeling.  Jinsoul sat up fully open to me, holding on my hair with want, forcing my head against her soaked wet center. 

-Suck it, fuck,  Sooyoung , like that! - shouted the woman, rubbing her center against my lips relentlessly.

And  so I did, I licked her wet center like a feline, sliding slowly two fingers to her completely inviting entrance.  Jinsoul arched her body, moaning with such desire, almost making me cum only by seeing her with such pleasure. Now I fucked that woman in two ways. 

Her breathing was hard and heavy. I could hear the dirty words coming out of her mouth, further increasing the arousal of fucking her until tiredness. If she thought that only she could command,  Jinsoul was very much mistaken. 

I had Yves inside of me, and with her things weren't that easy.


	32. Whirlwind of feelings

Pov  Jinsoul

Sooyoung dug her nails roughly in my shoulders, letting out a dragged moan that drove me crazy. The woman rocked her hips fast making the desk shake while I penetrated her with two of my fingers. She was simply wonderful, completely naked and sweaty. Her hair was wild making it clear what we were doing on top of that desk. Her skin glowed due to the beads of sweat that were present there. From her slightly open mouth dirty words and gibberish came out at every instant increasing the arousal that I was feeling. God, that woman was maddening.

-God,  Sooyoung , I love when you moan like a little bitch! It turns me on so much! - I growled at the woman who moaned in such a hot way under me.

Yes, sex with Yves still wasn't over. Let's say that in those instants we let out all of our internal anger with the sole goal of pleasure. I leaned forward capturing one of the woman's breasts between my lips, sliding my tongue slowly over the pinky and delicious areola of her breast, which made the brunette moan softly to me. Impulsing me to continue, and so I sucked her nipple that was already extremely sensitive.

-Do you want to kill me?! - she asked agonized.

I opened a perverse smile, thinking that the only way that I would kill her would be of pleasure. She moaned amid her panting. Her mouth remained open not being able to contain the moans that escaped through it. I felt my fingers being crushed in the warm inside of that woman's body, the sensation was simply incredible. I thrust into her hard and fast like she begged in moans while I sucked on her nipple like a thirsty feline.  Sooyoung rocked her hips involuntarily against my fingers, her body was being commanded by the pleasure that I was giving her. I continued those intense movements until I felt the brunette cum for me. 

Her chest rose and fell quickly in a mismatch breath. We were literally exhausted. I didn't even remember the last time that I had a marathon of consecutive orgasms. I let my body collapse on hers slowly, I felt weak.

-I can't ta... take it anymore... - she whispered tiredly, causing a weak laugh in me.

-Did I tire you?

-A lot, I think I won't be able to walk tomorrow.

I was with my head rested on her breasts, hearing the fast pace of her heartbeat. We were lying on my huge desk, completely naked. By luck or intention, the glasses were covered by the shutters that I had closed with Soojin's entrance in my office. At this hour all the employees were already in their homes, and I asked God that none had heard what happened inside here. What would be very unlikely of course, since our argument followed by moans and spanks had been pretty loud. I closed my eyes feeling  Sooyoung's hand comb through my hair slowly in a soothing caress. Our breaths gradually subsided, letting only the noise of the violent storm outside fill the environment. I opened my eyes seeing our clothes thrown on the floor, remembering exactly the moment in which they were taken off. Oh my God. 

-I can only be going crazy! - I spoke getting off from the top of the brunette who stared at me confused.

-What happened?

Her brown eyes seemed to not understand me.

-What do you mean "what happened"? I shouldn't have done this! - I exclaimed picking up my clothes from the floor - It's your fault!

-My fault?

I was picking up my clothes that were scattered on the office's floor fast enough as to not regret it.

-Yes, what have you done to me? Bewitched me?

Sooyoung laughed as she slowly came down from the desk.

-What are you laughing about? - I asked angrily, turning in her direction.

I would never get tired of seeing how Ha  Sooyoung had a fucking wonderful body. Her long and toned legs, reaching her toned hips, accompanied by her beautiful back volume. Her smooth tummy, her small and perky breasts that possessed purple marks due to the hickeys and bites that I had done. Sooyoung smirked when she noticed the way how I stared at her.

-Your agony,  Jinsoul . - she spoke calmly looking at me while I got dressed.

-I'm not agonized.

-Do you regret it?

-No, of course not.

The woman approached me, stopping a few centimeters away from my face.

-Then calm down, and let me make you see that everything is alright.

-No, no. Get away! - I spoke backing away.

-God, you are speaking as if I were a demon wanting to possess your body.

-You are not a demon, but your goal is the same!

Sooyoung laughed again, dressing her clothes slowly.

-Don't be exaggerated,  Jung .

-I should kill you! - I murmured getting dressed in front of the mirror.

Now she was sitting on my desk, wearing only her formal skirt, bra and on her feet her black high heels. Through the mirror I could see her hot eyes on me, she was incredibly sexy.

-You almost killed me with so many orgasms. - she spoke sensually.

-Now that I know the truth you feel free enough to be bold with me, right?

-Of course, this is me,  Jinsoul .

I looked into her eyes for brief seconds.

-Did you have fun fooling me? 

-No, I already said that I never wanted to fool you. It happened when I least expected.

-That's the most blatant lie that I have ever heard,  Sooyoung ! - I snapped.

-I won't start this discussion with you again.

-Because I'm right, of course.

-No, because you are stubborn. And you won't believe in anything that I say.

-Yeah... It's very hard to believe in you from now on. - I spoke coldly.

-Other than that, I was honest in everything!

-Other than that? That was the most important, don't you think? - I spoke angrily.

We stared at each other for a few minutes, holding our gazes that at any moment would burn us.  Sooyoung stayed in silence, to then speak:

-Right, so how will it be from now on?

That was the "x" of the matter. How would everything be from now on? Would I let  Sooyoung go or would I accept the situation? I took a deep breath, asking for an answer within me to that question. I wanted that woman with all the strength of my being, but I couldn't, not after everything. Not after being deceived.

-It won't be,  Sooyoung .

I saw the woman take a deep breath.

-Are you firing me? And ending everything?

I walked away from her, watching the storm that fell outside.

-No, I won't fire you. You are incredibly competent, it would be a huge stupidity of my part to do such act.

-Then what,  Jung ?

Her gaze was confused in my direction.

-We'll restrict ourselves to professional relationships, Miss  Ha . Only professionals.

The woman let out a laugh without the slightest humor.

-Do you really believe that this will work out? - she asked not believing.

-Yes, I do! I will make it work out.

The woman huffed, placing her hands on her waist with a dull gaze.

-You won't, I'll prove it to you,  Jinsoul .

-You better keep your professional ethics unless you want to get fired.

-Don't worry, I won't be running after you. But I know that you will go back on your decision.

Sooyoung spoke assured, as if she had absolute certainty that my goal was in vain.

-I'll tell the driver to take you home, Miss  Ha . Put this on. - I said handing my coat to the woman, since I had ripped her blouse hours ago.

She didn't say anything, just grabbed the coat and covered her partially naked body, getting out of that office and leaving me alone with a world of doubts in my thoughts.

And now?

Would I make it work out?

Pov  Sooyoung

I got out of the elevator, walking in hurried steps to the car that was waiting for me.  Yesung quickly moved to open the car door.

-Good Night, Miss.

-Good Night,  Yesung . - I spoke entering the car.

The man quickly ran to his seat, starting the car and driving out of there. I was a bit lost that night, in some hours my whole world turned upside down.  Jinsoul surely hated me now, but she desired me too. Of that I had no doubts at all.

I closed some more buttons of  Jinsoul 's coat, which by the way carried her wonderful and strong perfume. She was divine even in her scent. I inhaled deeply the soft scent impregnated in her clothing, remembering every detail of that woman.  Jinsoul was the woman that you always wanted to have. Her arrogant and determined air entered in a beautiful contrast with her fondling and her sincere smile. I was feeling bad for everything, I never meant to fool her, receiving her hate and contempt wouldn't be easy. I needed some way around that situation. 

-I'm sorry, but are you with some problem, Miss  Sooyoung ? -  Yesung asked calmly.

I looked at the man that time or another looked at me through the rearview mirror.

-Many,  Yesung , many.

-I imagine, but don't worry. In the end everything will work out.

-I'm not so sure of that.

-You should have, you conquered her like no one ever could.

I squinted my eyes in confusion. Had  Jinsoul said something? No,  Jinsoul was too reserved in her personal affairs. She would never tell a story like this to one of her employees, no matter how reliable they are.

-How do you know that I conquered her?

-I know her since she was seven years old, Miss  Jinsoul never stayed like that for anyone. And whatever happened between you, she will forgive.

-And what if she doesn't?

The man smiled tranquilly.

-Trust in you, Miss  Sooyoung , because she does.

Was that enough to increase the amount of guilt for having lied? I didn't say anything, the man turned his attention to the calm traffic while I just processed everything. She loved me, I had heard such words coming from her lips. But would her pride be stronger than that? Thinking that everything went down the drain was starting to be discouraging.

Within minutes we stopped in front of the building where I lived.  Yesung quickly opened the car door for me, wishing me a good night to which I responded the same way. I walked in slow steps into the place, receiving some curious looks from the doormen and the neighbors. Was I in such a horrible state? I entered the small elevator, waiting anxiously to arrive on the floor of my apartment. With all that craziness of my day, I left behind all my belongings: bag, keys, phone, etc. I gave three light knocks on the door hearing Olivia's loud laugh on the other side, she didn't take long to open the door. 

As soon as  Olivia laid eyes on me, her eyes widened.

-Were you raped?

- Oh my Jesus, who was raped, Olivia? - I heard  Haseul 's voice coming from inside the house. The little one in no time appeared next to Olivia at the door, staring at me confused.

-Are you going to let me in?

They both gave me room to enter. Their eyes in sheer curiosity stared at me attentively.

-Are you gonna explain to us who abused you?

I smiled weakly. And turned in their direction, noticing  Hyunjin 's presence there.

-Mercy, where is your blouse? And what are these bruises on your neck and breasts? - the brunette spoke in a scandalous way pointing to the marks on my body.

- Jinsoul discovered everything.

-We are screwed! - Olivia spoke exchanging a look with  Haseul and  Hyunjin that were beside her.

-Who's screwed is  Sooyoung . Look, she looks like she was raped.

-And so are we, she knows that we knew everything!

-Don't worry, she didn't even fire me. There's no reason to fire you.

-Are these effects of  Jinsoul ? -  Olivia asked looking at the bruises.

I nodded with a smile, sitting on the couch. The three walked towards me sitting near so that I told them how everything had happened. And  so I did, while  Haseul prepared me a hot chocolate I told exactly what happened.

-You slapped the snake on the face?! -  Haseul asked astonished.

-Yes, she deserved it. But the way how  Jinsoul defended me from her was enough. You needed to see her face.

-She defended you?

-Yes, she said that she didn't allow her to speak like that about her woman.

-I want you to get married! -  Hyunjin spoke excitedly.

-Hyunjin, Jinsoul hates me now. She only did that for her own ego.

-Are you sure?

-I am. Do you really think that she would let her ex talk about how she was being deceived by her current?

-You are right, that's quite logical. - the brunette concluded.

-Exactly. What she feels for me in this moment must be hatred.

-Of course, she hates you so much that she almost kills you with sex. -  Olivia spoke bursting into a loud laugh.

- Olivia , it was the best sex of my life.

-I imagine, look at these marks! That's why there was some murmuring going around that on the top floor too scandalous noises could be heard.

-God, I can't believe that you two did it in the office,  Sooyoung !

-We did, and we did a lot,  Haseul ! On top of that huge desk.

-I don't want ever again to get near that desk. I'll imagine that every time that I walk in there. - the small one spoke, making us laugh.

-Does  Jinsoul have any twin sister?

-Hyunjin! You don't even like women. - Olivia spoke quickly.

-Honey,  Sooyoung is screwed, and yet she's with an idiot smile on her face after having sex with  Jinsoul . She must be very good at what she does.

-But tell me, did you two fix things in the end?

I shook my head.

-After everything, she wants to maintain relationships restricted to the professional side.

-That's an excuse to have you near. It would never work. -  Haseul said sitting next to me.

-Obviously it won't, you two are too much involved, and pretending that nothing happened doesn't work. -  Hyunjin said.

Olivia looked at me like she knew exactly what I was feeling. They all knew honestly, but  Olivia , she shared it with me, even if not directly. She and I had a connection.

-I'm sure that you will still get laid a lot on that desk. -  Olivia said standing up and earning laughs from the girls next to me.

-Why do y'all only think about sex? Mercy!

-Because it's amazing,  Haseul ! -  Hyunjin spoke hugging her.

-As if she didn't know that, right Haseul? I'm aware of your stories with Jongdae!

The shorter one widened her eyes, getting up from our side. I let out a loud laugh at the visible desperation on the woman's face.  Olivia smiled and looked at me.

-You will be able to win her back, seriously speaking, you are Ha Sooyoung, you are Yves.

Yes. Olivia was right. I'm not letting  Jinsoul come out on top. If she'll fight against her desire, I'll show her that no one resists me.

Pov  Soojin

I walked into that club spitting fire. I passed by the huge bouncers without even saying anything and walked quickly up to  Vivi 's office, attracting curious gazes from the dancers that rehearsed on the main stage. Without announcing my  presence I walked into her office in an uproar.

-Knocking on the door is politeness, did you know? Your mother didn't teach you that? - the woman spoke ironically.

-Don't give me that! - I growled angrily, throwing my bag on the small couch.

-What happened? I thought that you wouldn't even come here tonight, I imagined that you would be in the arms of your beloved. - the woman let out cynically.

-Everything went wrong,  Vivi ! Absolutely everything!

The woman stared at me without understanding. I shook my head walking from one side to the other. The hatred that consumed me had no limits, remembering the exact scene in which  Jinsoul defended the little secretary only further increased my desire for revenge. The boldness in which the woman spoke to me filled me with fury. This wouldn't stay like this.

-Can you calm down and explain to me?!

-Your little slut is under  Jinsoul 's full protection!

-That until she finds out about her double life, right?

I rolled my eyes impatiently.

- Jinsoul knows everything. She always knew.

Vivi let out a laugh without the slightest humor, as if she didn't believe one single word of what I had spoken.

-You can only be kidding.

-Do I look like I'm kidding? - I asked angrily - Those two are more united than ever!

-How do you know that?

-I went to tell  Jinsoul ! And she had the boldness of saying that she already knew and that she didn't allow me to meddle in her life!

-No, no... This can't stay like this.

Vivi stood up from her chair, walking from one side to the other in an endless restlessness.

-She will take  Yves away from here. - she murmured.

-Yes, she will! And it won't take long!

-I can't let that happen. If she  leaves, I lose almost all of my customers!

-Prepare yourself for your decadence then. - I shrugged in provocation.

Having  Vivi as an ally was a good move. Both parties had mutual interests for that relationship to come to an end.

-No way.  Jinsoul won't stay with  Yves . She's mine.

-Don't you understand?  Jinsoul accepted the fact of her being a stripper! The little bitch still had the boldness of slapping me.

- Yves slapped you?

-Yes. And she offended me like she was the owner of the world. But this won't stay like this, I'll have my payback.

-Don't touch a finger on my dancer. -  Vivi let out furiously.

-Stop defending her! When she leaves all of this and doesn't even look back, I want to see if you will still defend that slut! 

-She won't leave me, she can't. She needs my money too.

I laughed in an ironic way at the utopia in which the woman lived.

-Vivi, please, don't be silly. She will have Jung Jinsoul by her side, the last thing  Sooyoung will need is money. We are talking about one of the richest businesswomen of this country.

-We need another plan.

-Yes, but don't have the faintest idea of what to do.

-Think for the love of God! - she exclaimed in agony.

-I don't know her! We have to think of something that hits  Sooyoung .

-Well I know her, and I know very well who can help us.

-Hmm, great. We'll speak with that person if that is the case.

-Yes, I'll gather information of where she lives. And I'll be in touch, don't worry.  Jinsoul won't take  Yves away from me.

I nodded. I would get  Jinsoul back, even if for that I had to play lower than I had ever played.

Pov  Jinsoul

I woke up feeling my head throb and my muscles stiff, the clarity that entered through the window was driving me crazy, I cussed myself for having drunk too much and fallen asleep on the couch. My head  screamed, I had received a lot of information in only one week. After my great sexual and mental journey with  Sooyoung , or should I call her Yves, wow, this was fucking with my head. I felt exhausted, that woman had sucked everything from me. My heart ached, my head ached and my ego was hurt. I was finished.

She had hurt me in a way that no one ever did. I trusted the woman, I opened myself to her and gave myself to her. I loved her. And what did she do? She simply deceived me, made me a fool without me even realizing, she acted behind my back and made me believe that she felt something for me.

Does she feel something?

Does she love me?

I was in the middle of a hurricane of questions, and I didn't know how to answer any of them. A whirlwind of emotions caught me and I just wanted to get out of it. I just needed a single answer.

But at the same  time I felt relieved. I had both sides of the same coin, could I be  more lucky ?  Yves was my hell and  Sooyoung my paradise. The union of the two certainly took away my sanity. Perhaps she could be the perfect woman for me. But still I couldn't forget her betrayal. My ego was too hurt to simply accept so easily. I can't live without her. I needed  Yves , and I needed  Sooyoung . But I would come first.

It would be a long journey, but in my empire only one comes out victorious, and it will always be me. Jung  Jinsoul will show this woman that two can play this game.

\-----

After long minutes in the shower I could relax and think with clarity. I needed to go to work and face  Sooyoung . Our relationship wouldn't be more than boss and secretary. And that I would make very clear to her in the exact moment that I laid my eyes on the brunette. 

This morning I decided to put on my armor. No one else would dare to take off. Jung Jinsoul returned to command like always did. I put on my black high heels, dressed my also black skirt and formal red blouse. I decided to change and leave my black hair straight. I applied my famous red blood lipstick and put on my dark sunglasses. And prepared myself for the big battle in which I had to keep my indifference.

I arrived at the company receiving curious gazes and laden with lust, I knew that I was impeccable. But someone in special needed to see it, needed to see that no one could break me.

I entered the elevator, being hit by not so innocent memories. That day on the elevator, how could I forget.  Sooyoung totally surrendered to a colossal desire in her body drove me crazy in such a way that I couldn't express. I passed my hand on the wall of the elevator and felt my body getting hot with just the memories of the brunette leaning there while I possessed her body. I got out of my reveries as soon as I heard the beep of the door opening, I quickly went back to my upright and serious posture.

As soon as I got out of the  elevator I could notice that  Sooyoung wasn't at her desk. I passed straight and went towards my office. I opened the door and came across  Sooyoung with her back turned to me, fully bent organizing some documents on my desk. That desk, the desk where we had fucked wildly a few hours ago. I couldn't help feeling a delicious shiver go through my body, leaving me completely aroused. But I couldn't. Not today.

I closed the door behind me with care as to not attract her attention and stopped just to enjoy the view that was being given to me. I would never get tired of saying how hot that woman could be.

-Are you enjoying the view, Miss  Jung ? - the brunette asked still with her back turned to me, frightening me. And I could notice the cynicism in her voice.

-I'm just making sure that you are doing your job properly, Miss  Ha . - I returned in the same tone.

The brunette turned to face me with her beautiful pair of so hot brown eyes.

-You never complained, ma'am. Sign that I do very well what is imposed to me. - her tone indicating mischievousness was clear.

She was playing. Damn her.

-Of course, Miss  Ha . Nothing in my empire goes wrong. I always give the right orders.

-Of course. It's always a pleasure to obey your orders, ma'am.

I approached slowly and swerved from her to continue my way to my chair. As soon as I sat  down I could feel  Sooyoung following me with her gaze, she looked like a feline ready to attack me at any moment. I took care of pushing away my thoughts to take care of business. I couldn't let her take away my sanity. That wouldn't happen, not anymore.

-What are my commitments for today, Miss  Ha ? - I asked focused on the documents that were organized on my desk.

-You don't have any commitments this week, I took the liberty of cancelling them all since you were traveling. I didn't think you'd return so early.

-Well you thought wrong, Miss  Ha . - I said diverting my attention from the documents and looking hard at  her - You don't have any liberty to cancel my commitments without warning me first. Don't ever do that again. In this empire I'm the boss, and you have to obey me,  Ha . Are we clear? - I asked in a dry and cold way.

Sooyoung nodded in a frightened way.

-Yes, ma'am. - she said in a lower tone.

-Great, better this way. - I sounded harsh - You can leave now.

I went back to look at the documents not even noticing  Sooyoung leaving until I heard the sound of the door being closed. 

I spent the entire afternoon immersed in documents up to my head. And I didn't plan to get out of there so soon, there was a lot of work to be done and I was even enjoying it, at least I busied myself with something that didn't take away my sanity, or better, at least I didn't think about her.

When I heard the beep of my cell phone.

A text message from Jungeun:

Jungeun : Are you still very mad at me, bitch?

Jinsoul : Yes, very mad.

Jungeun : Do I run the risk of dying if I invite you for a coffee?

Jinsoul : It depends. Is that an invitation?

Jungeun : Am I going to die?

Jinsoul: Stop being an ass, Lippie. I didn't kill you when you stole my girlfriend on our second year, why kill you now? Besides, I need you.

Jungeun :  Of course, you need me, bitch. Always have. Why be different now? "Le Café" in half an hour, Jung. Don't be late. xoxo

I had to talk with  Jungeun , she was the only one that could help me. As always, it was already becoming a cliché. But yes,  Jungeun was my angel, and she, only she would put my head on its place, or not. 

I wandered through my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

-Come in.

-Miss  Jung , I need to go solve some things downtown, do you need something before I go?

-Actually, yes, I do.

"I need you on my desk." - I thought.

No,  Jinsoul , what are you thinking about? I blocked my thoughts and had to hold myself to not falter.

-I need you to tell  Yesung that I will need him in 5 minutes. Tell him to wait for me at the entrance.

-Yes, ma'am.

-And I'm also not returning here today. Forward all my calls directly to my phone. And any questions, write it down. I'll be back tomorrow.

-Yes, ma'am. Anything else?

-No, that's it. - I could notice the curiosity in  Sooyoung 's eyes.

I stood up from my chair and grabbed my things, staying face to face with her, with only the desk between us.

-Have I told you how much I love this desk, Miss  Ha ? - I asked sliding two fingers on the desk while walking around it, staying only about 30 centimeters away from  Sooyoung . Her gaze on my movements was piercing, I could easily throw her on that desk and possess her like last night. But my ego wouldn't allow me to make that mistake again.

-No, ma'am. - she finally said, staring at me in a sexy way.

-Let's say that it brings me good memories. But just that.

I let out in the air and passed by her, leaving behind my trail of perfume as I left my office.

-You are dismissed, Miss. Tell  Yesung that I'm already on my way down.

I didn't wait for the brunette to answer and headed towards the elevator.

15 minutes later and I came across my favorite place.  Yesung opened the door for me in silence, I just nodded and dismissed him. I wouldn't need him for the rest of the night.

As soon as I entered the  coffee I could notice  Jungeun sitting across from me with a beautiful smile. Once she saw  me she waved and I went towards her. The place was quite calm, one of the wonders of that place, it brought me an incredible peace. 

- Jung . - she smiled when I was close enough.

-Kim.

-So... You are not hiding a knife there, right? -  Jungeun let out in her childish way, earning a sincere smile from me.

-Of course not, you idiot. Do you really think I would kill you? I should of course!

-Due to the events? Yes, I suppose.

-You never learn. - I spoke sitting in front of her.

-And neither do you.

-I didn't do anything, remember? I think you owe me some good explanations.

-Oh no!  Jinsoul , don't give me that, I swear that I did it for your well-being. - she exclaimed.

-Helping  Sooyoung deceive me is for my well-being?! Making me an idiot too?!

Jungeun rolled her eyes in a tedious way.

-I don't know of what you complain so much! You are fucking lucky,  Jinsoul ! Two women in one? Teach me what you did because I want it too.

I couldn't help it and started laughing. Damn  Jungeun knew exactly how to soften me.  Jungeun and I mostly almost never fought, and if we  did we soon solved the problem.

-Stop saying nonsense. This isn't something good!

-For me it would be something very good!

- Jungeun ...

-I'm serious,  Jinsoul ! You looked like a crazy person trying to figure out which of the two you would choose. And just look, God was so wonderful that he answered your requests!

-I know! Dammit, I know. But... you don't understand...

-Are you okay, Jinsoul? - this time she sounded sincere.

I hesitated a little to choose the words to use. It was very complicated to understand what I was feeling. But I knew that  Jungeun was capable of understanding. 

-I don't know, I feel like an idiot. How didn't I notice? I slept with both of them and I didn't notice!

-Actually, you slept with one. -  Jungeun said laughing.

-If I kill you now can I escape the penitentiary?

Jungeun smiled widely.

-It's not that bad,  Jinsoul , just accept it. But to be honest, you are really dumb. Wow, the same body, the same kiss and the same taste. Put that tongue to think!

-I don't believe that I'm hearing these things from you. I need to talk with someone mature! - I exclaimed taking a sip from her drink.

-Hey, no offenses. I can be mature enough. I'm just trying to make you understand that the situation isn't as bad as you imagine.

-Yes,  Jungeun , It's very bad. I love  Sooyoung and I love Yves. Look how wonderful, I have both. But she deceived me, played with me. I trusted her, I loved her, I gave myself to her and showed her every part of me. And she didn't have the consideration of telling me what was happening?!

-And you? You didn't deceive her? - Jungeun said in a gentle and calm way, but I could feel certain disappointment in her voice.

-It's different.

-In what,  Jinsoul ? You played with both, in a way. You were with both of them at the same time.  Sooyoung always loved you. She always wanted you,  Jinsoul , but you could never be completely hers because you belonged to  Yves .

-But she is  Yves . - I said interrupting her.

-Let me finish, Jung. She is  Yves , but she loved you even before you falling in love with her. She only did it in fear of losing you,  Jinsoul , she couldn't risk it.

-If she trusted me enough, yes, she could have told me!

-And tell you what? " Jinsoul , I'm the stripper that you so much desire, but don't tell anyone about it, after all I'm your secretary, right? My double life has to be kept a secret because I need the money." Honey, let's be realistic,  Sooyoung loves you. Get with it. And I know how much you want her, so you better hurry up before I steal her from you. Because if you let this woman go, I'll cuss you forever. 

-Would you stay with her?

-Obviously I would! I would steal her for myself, but I love you and I wouldn't do that to you. But be careful before " Loonatic " steals her from you. -  Jungeun spoke at once hitting me in every possible way, not on purpose of course.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

-Drink this, it will help. -  Jungeun spoke pushing the small glass of tequila in my direction.

-It will?

-Yes, drink some and then do what you desire to do.

\-----

Never accept advice from Kim  Jungeun , they were the worst! Soon after many shots of tequila we left "Le Café" going towards the place where I least should go. My subconscious screamed in the back of my head for me to leave there, for me to not enter that place. But it was inevitable. In this exact moment I found myself in front of the club where Yves danced. Damn her.

Jungeun had stayed in the middle of the way. The woman found one of her exes and decided that it would be wonderful to remember old times. I wondered what  Jungeun had that attracted so many women, hypnotizing them in such a way that they forgot about themselves.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel of my car in an impatient way. Fighting inwardly if I should or not enter there. The answer was pretty obvious, I shouldn't. But I wanted to, I needed that woman.

-God, what do I do?


	33. Falling into temptation

**Pov Jinsoul**

I opened my eyes staring at the strong movement at the club's entrance. Today was her day. I took a deep breath seeking courage to go against my pride that screamed in an alarming way for me to get out of there. But the tequila shots that  Jungeun practically forced me to drink, gave me enough strength to make the decision that in that night I just needed her. My stripper.

I got out of the car walking towards the entrance of " Loonatic ". The bouncer that already knew me enough just gave me passage to enter. The sensual beat of the music soon reached my ears. Two women almost half naked stared at me with a devilish smile, making me divert my gaze and follow towards the bar. Once I arrived at the  bar I came across the brunette that was always there,  Hyunjin . I knew that she was one of  Sooyoung's faithful musketeers inside " Loonatic ". I bet that she knew about the whole game. I tried to push away such thoughts of my head and then I called her.

Hyunjin turned towards me, widening her eyes when she realized that I was there. She blinked a few times showing her evident nervousness and then she approached me.

-Can I get you anything?

-The usual.

The woman nodded, placing a glass of Whiskey with ice on top of the counter.

-Where's  Sooyoung ? - I whispered to the woman who looked at me confused.

I rolled my eyes impatiently.

- Yves . Where is she?

-She's in her dressing room getting ready for her performance.

-Can I talk to her?

-Miss  Jung , it's not allowed the entrance of any customer in that area, unless the dancer has given the order.

-And is that really necessary? She'll want to see me anyways.

Hyunjin looked at both sides and got closer.

-It would be better if you talked to her after the performance.  Yves is starting in a few minutes.

I just nodded at the woman who smiled weakly. I drank all the liquid in my glass, asking her to fill it again. I walked away from the bar going towards the main stage where Yves would dance. On the way I came across  Vivi who stared at me curiously. The woman walked quickly towards me and I just huffed. I wasn't with the slightest humor to pretend to be nice.

-Well, well, look who's here! -  Vivi spoke excitedly raising her arms at me.

I didn't respond, just opened a forced smile at the woman who stopped in front of me, preventing me from continuing my path.

-Did you come to admire my gem,  Jung ? - the woman let out in an arrogant tone.

I smiled cynically.

-"Mine" you mean, right?

Vivi shrugged, arching an eyebrow.

-Yours and of all the customers that watch her.

I could feel a hint of malice in her sentence, but I wouldn't let something like that get to me. 

-No, Miss Wong, only mine. Something is ours when we possess it completely.

-And you possess her? - she asked almost defiantly.

-If I'm saying that she's mine, I presume so. - I cut the woman with black humor.

Vivi smiled humorlessly.

-Very lucky then,  Jinsoul . You got what no one can have, we just don't know until when, right? 

-Until when I see fit, don't worry.

-Alright, make yourself at home,  Jung .

I just nodded, raising the glass of Whiskey at the woman with a smile on my lips.  Vivi hadn't left with a very good face, but she should already know that I don't do parallel conversations. I looked at the woman who walked away heading towards her office.

I continued my way to the front row, it was from there that I would watch her dance. Like I always did. A group of young men next to me laughed and talked among themselves.

-You won't regret having come. She's the hottest of the dancers, you need to see that body. You'll get turned on just by looking at her.

The blond said excitedly to the other guy. I rolled my eyes impatiently. It was agonizing to have people and more people speaking in a sexual way about your woman, because Yves was MY WOMAN.

I took a deep breath trying to keep my self-control. It could even be comical if it wasn't so tragic. Weeks  ago when I didn't know that Yves was  Sooyoung , my jealousy regarding the stripper fit in a low level. But after the discovery, knowing that all those people desired and talked about  Sooyoung irritated me. Crazy, I know. But it was what I was feeling. If it was only up to me, I would take  Sooyoung away from that club never allowing her to go back there again.

-Does she see customers on the side?

-I heard she doesn't. She never slept with a customer, some call her the "untouchable". - the blond spoke again.

-I don't believe that, you just have to offer a high amount of money that she'll accept it. Come on, where is that lady that owns this place? Today I'm going to sleep with that luxury whore.

That pig spoke with his cheap satoori accent, laughing along with the other young men.

I calmly took a sip of my Whiskey, savoring every drop on my lips, and then I quickly stood up walking towards the group of young men that I pretended to not see and spilled all the liquid of my glass on the white shirt of the guy that had spoken.

-Dammit, look what you did!! - he shouted all wet.

I didn't back away, I stared at the man in a cold way while he stared at me, shooting me with his eyes.

-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. - I let out ironically enough to increase his anger.

-Look where you're going next time!

The other three men that accompanied him laughed and followed behind the angry guy that left towards the bathroom. Idiots.

I sat again in my seat and ordered a new glass of Whiskey, this time from a redhead that walked from one side to the other with the drinks. She threw me a mischievous gaze, which I took care of ignoring as soon as I heard murmurs that the performance was about to start.

The lights went out leaving only the stage floor lights on. Imagining that  Sooyoung , or rather,  Yves at any moment would show up there made my heart race, a certain nervousness of having her like that again and now knowing everything was too much. I took a big gulp of the drink that surely was already altering my senses, after all just look at where I found myself, right? Then the music finally started.

The spotlight lit on the stripper's body, showing exactly how she was that night. Damn her.

I cussed her inwardly when I saw her clothes. Yves was dressed up as none other than  Sooyoung . She was wearing a formal short skirt with a big slit on the thigh, leaving evident the garter belt that she was wearing. On the upper part a white blouse, unbuttoned till the top of her breasts that were covered by a red bra. Her hair was tied in a  well made bun, and on her feet high heels. And I obviously couldn't forget the main detail, her mask. She looked absurdly sexy.

Yves turned on her back and swayed her body from one side to the other slowly in perfect sync with the sensual music that was playing. Her hands went up and down the side of her body slowly, to then turn around and walk graciously to the front of the stage, throwing her hot gaze and mischievous smile in my direction. She knew that I would come, she knew the power that she had over me. The brunette winked at me and then bit her lip in teasing. She circled the big pole with a fully superior posture, and then put both hands on it to then lower herself fast, coming back up slowly.

-Damn, what a nice ass!

-How much do you want to fuck me tonight?

Exclaimed the man next to me, further increasing my anger. Seeing that everyone there desired the woman that only I had possession could be good, it filled my ego in an incredible way. But since everything has its bad side, that wouldn't be different. I didn't like to imagine that all those people imagined her how only I could have her. I looked at the man that was drooling over  Yves , but then I returned my attention to the stripper that wiggled in such a sensual way with the song that was playing, and I had no doubts that she danced for me. We kept a straight line with our gazes laden with lust and anger.  Yves slid her tongue over her rosy lips while slowly started to unbutton the rest of the buttons of her blouse. Her body moved from one side to the other, showing even more the sinuous curves until she fully took off her blouse that she swung on the air and threw at the audience, or rather, at me.

I grabbed the delicate fabric and brought it to my nose and inhaled deeply the scent so known by me. She smiled devilishly and turned on her back removing the small object that tied her hair, letting it fall like a beautiful waterfall on her back, that by the way was wonderful too. Even in profile I could see her sweet smile change to a bold one. There was the perfect transformation that caused the destruction in my life.  Sooyoung wanted to show me how the two were only one and how that could be fucking amazing. And I had no doubts about that, the two, if I could divide them, were the union of pleasure. 

I was hypnotized by her body that moved so well, so hot. God, she was my end. I felt hot, wet, on fire just by watching her dance in that purely sexual way.  Yves instigated the human imagination to be perverse and devious, I could categorize her as one of the seven deadly sins. The brunette removed her small skirt, leaving her body covered only by the tiny red lingerie and garter belt. People around got excited and started throwing her dollars and more dollars.  Yves smiled cynically, as if she didn't even know why all that euphoria, but she knew. And she knew very well.

And the damn woman loved that, she loved to be desired, courted by her audience thirsty for more. If past lives existed, Yves surely had been some empress or queen. We could easily feel in her aura how she loved to be coveted by all in a totally sexual way. She was heaven and hell in one single body. Would you have courage to enter this game? I have.

The woman moved with such easiness on the pole. She was the owner of a so well made body, that was hard for me to imagine that she wasted time in gyms to make it like that, it was simply wonderful and it moved in perfect sync with the background music. Her movements made us imagine a thousand things that surely didn't carry anything innocent.

I took a sip of Whiskey, in a failed attempt to make my body relax. There was only one thing, or better, one person that would make me relax that night, and I was looking at her.  Sooyoung , or rather, Yves slid her small hands on her slightly sweaty body, sweaty due to the effort she made while dancing. She slid her  hands on places where everyone there wanted to touch. A red-haired woman stood up and screamed for the stripper that approached with a devilish smile, while the red-haired woman in a bold way put some dollars on her bra.

I closed my hands into fists, trying to keep under control the rage that took over my body.  Yves better not provoke me or I would take her out of that stage when she least expected. When the brunette looked at me again, she automatically noticed my fury and smiled.

Son of a bitch.

The woman walked in my direction, making the man next to me go crazy. He at this point didn't have one single dollar in his wallet since he had already thrown all over the body of my woman that didn't even notice him.  Yves stood so close, wiggling in front of me, that I could even feel weak with that view. But not now, I stood up grabbing some dollars from my wallet and with my eyes fixed on hers, I put the bills on the thin string of her panties.

-I'm all yours. -  Yves whispered so that only I could understand, grabbing the dollars that I had just put on her panties to then rip them in front of me. Throwing a small kiss in the air.

Such a tease, and daring. She turned on her back walking towards the back of the stage. Ending her performance.

-What did you do?

I heard the man next to me ask, taking me out of the bubble in which I found myself.

-What? - I asked confused.

-What did you do to make her dance like that for you?

I stared at the man and I smirked. Drinking the rest of the Whiskey in my glass.

-I made her mine.

I stood up from the chair leaving the man behind. I walked towards the dressing rooms where I could see  Hyunjin at the entrance. As soon as the brunette saw me, she opened a smile.

-Can I talk to her now? - I asked the woman who stared at me doubtful.

-Let me ask first.

I quickly held her arm, preventing her from leaving.

-You don't have to, leave it to me.

She just nodded, looking from one side to the other to then give me passage. I smiled and entered.

The corridor was empty, they were all probably too busy in the club's lounge. I passed by some doors looking for the one that belonged to  Sooyoung . When in the back I could see her name engraved on the plaque that was on the door.

"Yves"

I approached slowly, stopping in front of the door and taking a deep breath for what was to come. I shouldn't be there, I knew that. But I simply couldn't stay away from that woman. It was stronger than me.

I turned the knob slowly, entering her dressing room where I quickly could see her in the back, she was in front of a mirror surrounded by lights.

-You do know that it's forbidden the entrance of customers here, right?

Yves spoke slowly and calmly, and I didn't even pay attention. I locked the dressing room's door, grabbing the key and putting it in the pocket of the coat that I was wearing.

- Jinsoul , leave. - she ordered turning to face me.

I smiled and approached her slowly.

-I'm not leaving.

-You need to leave.

-Stop, stop refusing. You knew that I would come.

Her gaze locked with mine and in her brown irises I could see my reflection completely lost. I placed both hands on the woman's waist, firmly bringing her body to mine.

I felt the stripper's hot breath against my face, it smelled like mint with a hint of cherry. I bit my lip, sliding my hands on her back slowly.  Yves brought her hands up to the mask with the intention of taking it off, but I stopped her.

-No, don't take it off. I want  Yves tonight.

The brunette smiled and turned her back on me. And again I united my body on hers, feeling that so familiar heat take over my body. Now I saw our reflections in the mirror in front of me. We were the perfect image of the pleasurable hell. 

-You are crazy,  Jinsoul .

Yves said looking into my eyes through our reflections.

-Why?

I asked pushing her hair slowly to the side, distributing kisses on her bare neck, kisses that made the woman shiver. Bingo! 

-I'm  Sooyoung too. Stop wanting to divide what you know it's only one.

I looked at the woman through the mirror, leaving small kisses and bites on her shoulder.

-While that mask is on your face, you are  Yves .

-And which one do you want?

She asked turning towards me. I brought my hands to her face, sliding my thumb over her rosy and fleshy lips, to then go down the side of her body until her thighs where I quickly grabbed and swiftly lifted, forcing the woman to sit on the counter behind her.

-I want both. Or rather, I want one.

Yves brought her hands to my neck pulling me aggressively for a fierce kiss. I felt my body vibrating when I felt her tongue slide over mine with such skill. I sucked hurriedly and angrily, uniting harshly her body on mine. We devoured each other like two crazies in that instant. My hands roamed her back, squeezing even more the woman against me.  Yves sucked my lower lip finishing that kiss with a small and teasing bite.

-No. Back away. - she spoke getting off the counter.

I stared at her without understanding, my breath was already mismatched. My body hot and wet, thirsty for the brunette's body in front of me.

-What? Why?

-I can't do this,  Jinsoul ! Things won't get solved like this!

-They could be solved!

-No, they couldn't. You are drunk for God's sake.

-God, of course they can. Come on. Be  Yves for me! Be her tonight,  Sooyoung ...

She turned towards me, carrying a provocative and challenging gaze.

-You want me to be  Yves tonight? - she asked in a mischievous way.

-Yes, I do. - I spoke decided.

The brunette shook her head to then smile devilishly.

-As you wish,  Jung . Sit down.

-Why?

-Sit. - she ordered pointing towards the chair.

I took off my coat, throwing it over the couch on the other side. And then I sat down, not understanding where she was going with such orders. I confess that having  Yves sometimes giving orders was very exciting. 

-What are you going to do?

-A little private show for you. Stay really quiet, or else this ends.

I didn't say anything, I only nodded.  Yves slowly sat on my lap, making me admire every little bit of her uncovered body. Too sexy.

-Do you remember the rules? - she whispered to me.

-We could leave them aside.

I spoke with a bold smile, lightly caressing her thighs. 

-No, every game has rules.

-Is this a game?

-Yes, my game.

-Can I win in your game?

-No one but me wins in this game.

-I can change that. - I spoke grabbing her waist.

-Stop being rushed!

Yves dropped a slap on my arm.

-God,  Sooyoung , I can't.

She smiled and stood up, making the "tsk tsk tsk" noise with her tongue.

-I think I'll have to start punishing you for your mistakes,  Jinsoul . 

I just saw her walking away, to then come back with a whip? God, it was a whip!

-What do you think you are going to do with that?

I asked with my eyes glazed on the object in her hands.  Yves was now in front of me, wearing only a red blood lingerie with garter belt and high heels. Her hair was in a mess that left her incredibly sexy. And in her hands a black leather whip.

-Shut up,  Jung . - she ordered.

- Sooyoung ...

I started speaking when the whip hit my thigh making me groan in pain.

-Son of a bitch!

-Shut up. - she ordered.

-You want me to be  Yves , right? Well  then I'll be her. But rest assured that  Yves will have  payback for  Sooyoung .

-What are you talking about? - I asked confused and angry.

-Do you think that she'll just forget about those spanks she received?

-She deserved them. - I provoked.

Yves shrugged with a beautiful smile.

-I don't disagree. But it's time for you to receive what you deserve.

-Are you going to whip me all night? - I asked mockingly.

To then feel the leather against my skin again, making me gasp.

-If I want to, who knows. - her arrogant voice tone turned me on.  Yves circled the chair where I was sitting - You know very well where you are, right?

-You know that in here who's in charge it's me. - she whispered sensually in my ear - And that in here you are nothing more than my submissive.

-Be careful,  Yves , be very careful.

-Are you threatening me?

She asked dropping two straight whippings on my skin. 

-I'll end you.

She laughed and stopped in front of me. I took impulse to grab her.

-Don't! Sit down again.

I sat down again. She looked at me to then drop the whip aside.

-You'll win a little private show tonight. But remember, you can't touch me.

The music was pretty strong in there too. I took a deep breath looking at the marks where she hit. And then stared at her body that began to move slowly in front of me from one side to the other.

Can you imagine? Yves wiggling in such a sensual way a few centimeters away from you? It was mind-blowing. The brunette approached, staying between my legs and rubbing her body slowly on mine. I could feel her sex rubbing on my thigh slowly. I bit my lip and closed my hands into fists avoiding the urge to touch her.

She stood up staying with her back to me and sat on my lap again, wiggling in perfect sync with the music while her ass rubbed on me. Fuck, I was  gonna go mad. The urge of grabbing all that volume and squeeze it was a lot. But I controlled myself, seeing the woman tease me in a way that I didn't even know if I could keep handling.  Yves stood up and leaned forward moving her hip right in front of me, to then turn to me again and face me with that pair of hot eyes, and a devilish smile.

She brought both her hands to the clasp of her bra, removing it and throwing it to the floor, leaving her breasts totally showing to me. I felt my wet center throb in desire and my mouth water in urge of sucking them. God have mercy, I pleaded in thought.

The brunette approached again sitting on my lap, now facing me.  Yves held on my shoulders and made her body rub on mine on the rhythm that the music dictated.

-Fuck... You drive me crazy. - I whispered.

I saw the woman close her eyes and moan.

She was feeling pleasure just by rubbing on me. No, no, I couldn't take it. I grabbed her waist and forced more her contact. But she stood up, turning her back on me.

-Take it off. - she ordered.

I brought my hands to the thin string of the panties that she was wearing, lowering the wet fabric. Looking at the beautiful view in front of me,  Yves was completely naked, only with her garter belt, stockings and high heels.

-Fucking hell,  Yves . - I let out the words almost in a moan.

She smiled, biting her lip in teasing and sat back on my lap again.

-Like what you see?

The brunette asked rubbing her body on mine in a sensual way and according to the music that filled the environment. I was going crazy. Maybe it was the alcohol in my bloodstream or the simple effect that the stripper caused in me. But I was sweating, my throat was dry, and my body screaming for hers.

-I love it.

Yves slid her tongue over her lips and pulled my dress up, leaving my thighs free, to then go back to rocking on me. I closed my eyes when I felt her hot center wet my thigh as the woman rubbed on me.

-Hmmm... Dance for me,  Yves . - I whispered sliding my hands over the brunette's body.

And so she did, I could hear the moans coming out of her mouth. She started to rub faster and harder. I held her waist, setting the pace that she should follow. Her breathing was heavy just like mine. I needed to feel her, my whole body was vibrating. I could have an orgasm just with the situation I found myself in. So I decided to change the game, I stood up from the chair with her in my lap and with strength placed the woman on the counter again, staring at her so dark and perverse eyes.

-I won. - I told her to then take her lips in a ravenous kiss while my fingers took care of making her feel pleasure.

Yves brought her hands to my dress lifting it up to my waist, and quickly pressed her fingers on my completely soaked wet center. I moaned in surprise.

-I don't think so, I'm the one who won.

She whispered in my lips while her fingers pushed aside the thin fabric on my panties, plunging at once into me.

-Oh God... - I moaned digging my nails in her thigh while with the other hand I continued to rub on her bundle of nerves.

Sooyoung thrust one, two, three times to then take her fingers out and take them up to her mouth, sucking them in such a sexual way that made me moan, and she moaned too. Seeing how she sucked every bit of my liquid was being maddening.

-You are delicious,  Jinsoul . - she spoke in an almost moaned way. 

She let out the words boldly when again brought her fingers to my center, this time stroking my clit that yearned for her intense touches.

-Oh  Sooyoung !

I moaned weakly, but increasing the rhythm of my fingers on her throbbing clit.

-That  Jinsoul ... More... - she moaned.

She rubbed with want the four fingers right where I desired. And so I did to her.

-You don't know how wonderful it is to see you moaning like this, like a luxury little bitch. - she whispered, biting my earlobe.

Son of a bitch, she manipulated me as she wanted. And I simply couldn't do anything because my urge was to just moan with her so pleasurable touches. 

-Moan,  Jinsoul . Moan for me.

I supported my body on the counter around her, and  Sooyoung kept masturbating me. I held tightly on her hair with one hand, pulling her face and taking her mouth in an aggressive kiss. I sucked her tongue with difficulty due to the spasms that her touch caused in me. We almost swallowed each other like two crazies.

When we heard strong knocks on the door.

- Yves ?! Are you in there?

I closed my eyes tightly, not believing in what I was hearing.

-Continue... Oh God, don't stop.

The knocks on the door continued, mingling with the sound of the music, the sound of the friction of her fingers that moved so fast on my clit. I was going crazy. God. I penetrated the woman with two fingers at once. Hard and rough. 

-Fuck! So good! - she moaned sensually.

- Yves ? There's a customer that wants to meet you.

It was  Vivi 's voice. I stared at the eyes of the brunette who smiled provocatively.

-If you stop before you make me  cum, I'll  end your life.

-The same goes for you!

Her fingers moved slowly over where I needed more. I quickly brought my  hands on top of  Yves 's and  impulsed them in the way I needed.

-Like this! Fas...ter!

I ordered forcing her fingers that moved faster and harder, making my body explode in a mind-blowing orgasm. The objects on the counter started to fall to the ground with the movements we made, the thrusts in each other were violent and wild, fast and intense. God, I no longer had any control of me, nor  Yves of herself. The woman rocked against the deep thrusts in a desperate and urgent way, moaning in such a hot way. I closed my eyes letting the climax take me along with the woman that moaned so hard in my ear.

The knocks on the door came back again, forcing me to let go of  Yves . We looked at each other, with heavy breaths. I could see her mouth half open and the small beads of sweat run down her temples. The stripper got down from the counter completely wet, grabbing her coat that was on the hanger beside.

-I have to open the door.

I fixed my dress, putting on my coat and handing the key to the woman. Unlike  Sooyoung who was completely naked underneath the piece of clothing, I found myself dressed. The brunette walked towards the door, looking at me for the last time before opening the door.

-Finally! - I heard  Vivi 's impatient voice.

-I'm sorry, I was somewhat busy. -  Sooyoung spoke cynically.

-There's no problem, I want to introduce you this young man.

I shook my head, straightening my clothes in front of the mirror. Neither of them had noticed my presence there.

-So, I'm having the opportunity to meet the best stripper in South Korea. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yves, my name is Kim Taehyung.

-Pleasure to meet you, Taehyung.

-The pleasure is all mine.

-Yves, Taehyung came from Daegu and a friend brought him to meet you.

-Oh, wow...

-Well, I'll leave you two alone, I'm sure you'll want it. - Vivi said.

-Of course, a woman as beautiful as  Yves needs a good company.

The man spoke with a satoori accent. God, I knew who he was. I walked away from the counter and joined Yves.

-That most certainly it's not yours.

I spoke arrogantly, taking possession of the brunette's waist in front of me. Taehyung was the same man in which I spilled the Whiskey earlier. As soon as he laid eyes on me, his body trembled with anger.

-Oh,  Jinsoul , I didn't know you were here.

Vivi quickly spoke in a surprised and humorlessly way. Probably hating me for ruining her plans.

-I see no reason for you to know that, right?

Yves widened her eyes in my direction.

-Of course.

-Let's go,  Yves .

- Yves will be busy now, I brought this young man to meet her,  Jinsoul .

-She doesn't need to meet anyone, let alone a guy like this.

-What do you mean by that?

The man spoke angrily. I moved to be in front of  Yves who held me by my coat with her hands.

-That I don't want you hitting on what's mine. So go look for another.

-Taehyung, come with me. I have other wonderful dancers.

-I came to meet Yves. - the man said angrily.

I laughed sarcastically.

-In how many languages do you want me to explain to you that Yves won't meet you? I'm sorry that you came from Daegu or some fuck like that, but you won't meet her this time, and nor any other time.

The man and  Vivi furiously glared at me. And I quickly grabbed  Sooyoung's hand, pulling her out of there.

-God! What are you doing?  Vivi will kill me!

-Come with me! - I ordered to the woman without giving her any other choice.

We left through the backdoor of the club. I practically dragged  Sooyoung by her arm.

-You are hurting me!

I knew that my actions were a crazy mixture of jealousy and alcohol. I wasn't a reliable person in these moments. My arrogance turned me into someone too harsh. I pulled  Yves until arriving at my car, where I put her slamming the door shut.

-Can you explain me what the hell you are doing?

The woman asked furiously taking the mask off her face.

-I'm taking you home.

-And who said that I want to go?

I squeezed my hands on the steering wheel until the knuckles became pale. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

-You don't have to want! You won't stay here for that imbecile to keep hovering over you! And no other idiot that thinks of you as a prostitute!

-What?

-Exactly what you heard! Or do you think his shirt got dirty by itself?

-You did that?

-And I would do much more.

-So much jealousy, God!

-Fuck! It doesn't matter!

-It does matter! Why all this jealousy?!

-Because I love you! And I can't stand to see someone wanting you!

I shouted at the brunette who stared at me open-mouthed, until we saw  Vivi knock on the car window.  Sooyoung quickly lowered it.

-What's happening,  Yves ? How am I going to explain that?! - the woman spoke angrily.

I took a deep breath, feeling the alcohol take effect in my head. Then I quickly got out of my side of the car, walking towards the woman who backed away.

-Explain to that little shit that she's not a prostitute! If you want to sell your dancers look for another! - I practically shouted.

Vivi squinted her eyes, and  Sooyoung held me. Or at any moment I would jump on the neck of the woman in front of me.

-We'll talk about this, Yves. -  Vivi spoke leaving.

I was raging.  Sooyoung stared at me afraid, and I walked over to my side of the car.

-Get out of there! Let me drive, you are too drunk and I don't want to die.

We switched places on the car because despite everything I had consciousness that driving wouldn't be the best choice.

-I'll take you to my house, from there we'll call  Yesung to come pick you up.

I didn't speak anything, just stared at the woman who looked simply stunning. Thinking that under the coat she was completely naked was at least tempting.

-You can stop looking at me like that,  Jung . You  ain't going to get anything else tonight after that huge mess.

Sooyoung drove to the front of her building where she parked my car.

-Come with me.

I walked alongside  Sooyoung to the elevator. The metal doors closed and I quickly grabbed the woman's waist from behind.

- Jinsoul , not here!

-Are you afraid of getting caught?

-Obviously, I don't want to get kicked out of here.

I kissed  Sooyoung 's neck that shivered. I wasn't well, I wasn't at all normal. I loved that woman but at the same time I hated her. It was a mixture of love and hate that came together causing an earthquake inside me. The elevator doors opened quickly making the brunette walk out, and I just followed her.

-Don't make noise, ok? I know that after you won't want  Haseul and Olivia to know that you are here. So be quiet.

-If I make  noise, you'll whip me again?

Sooyoung chuckled and opened the door, and I quickly followed her.

Sooyoung 's apartment was small however very cozy. It had a beautiful décor, really her style. The place was in total silence, it couldn't be different being the time that is was. The woman led me towards her room, closing the door right after.

I sat on her soft bed, admiring every corner of that place. Her huge queen size bed was right in the middle. The walls had light colors, contrasting with the wooden floor. On the walls a mural with pictures and notes, the shelves full of books well lined up and cleaned. Everything there was meticulously organized, just like  Sooyoung 's style. I stared at the woman who looked for something. 

-What are you looking for?

-My phone, I need to call  Yesung .

-Let me sleep here?

Sooyoung looked at me without understanding.

-I'll be quiet,  Sooyoung . I just don't want to be alone.

We stayed in an awkward silence until she dropped her bag to the side and walked towards me.

-Are you sure? You are too drunk and I don't you tomorrow to speak bad things to me. The choice to stay is yours.

-I'm sure, let me sleep with you. Or I'll go back there and beat that woman's face.

- Jinsoul ... Vivi is a woman that helped me a lot.

-I don't want to talk about it, ok? I don't want to think about any of it now.

-We'll have to talk about all of this, you know that right?

-Later,  Sooyoung ... Later...

I said grabbing  Sooyoung 's waist, resting my head on her stomach.

-Okay,  Jinsoul , take a shower there, ok? I'll get some towels and something for you to wear. 

-Take a shower with me?

Sooyoung smiled sweetly and caressed my face slowly. 

-No, I don't want it like this. I want you to be sobered up.

-What do you mean you don't want it like this? A while ago we were together.

-I'm without my mask now, see? Who's speaking is  Sooyoung .  Jinsoul I know of the confusion in which you find yourself, and I don't want to solve things while you are in this state.

-Then just let me stay and sleep with you...

-Alright, you can stay.

Living between  Yves and  Sooyoung wasn't being an easy task. The two were one. Only one. And I would have to learn to deal with it if I wanted to have that woman by my side.


	34. Negotiations

**Pov Sooyoung**

Why does life have the pleasure of changing constantly? When you think in getting used to a situation, it changes completely when we least expect. Leaving our world hopelessly trashed. On a day  Jinsoul distilled hatred and rancor, and now she was simply lying in my bed in a deep sleep.

She's crazy...

I shook my head and smiled as I stared at her serene expression as she slept. I combed through her dark locks in a soothing caress, feeling the woman sigh comfortably.

-Where was I with my head when I got involved with you?

I whispered to  Jinsoul that didn't even heard. I slid my thumb over the soft skin of her face, admiring how beautiful she could be even sleeping. Surely Jung Jinsoul was one of the most beautiful works of art ever made.

"You are being so stupid,  Sooyoung ."

I told myself in thought. But it was in vain, I couldn't diminish the frequency of what I felt for that woman, it was mind-blowing how at every instant she gained another little piece of me. Could this be normal? If it was normal, I couldn't say. I simply felt.

I felt a need to be close, to feel her with me, to hear her voice, to receive her piercing gaze and her tender kiss. Liking  Jinsoul was like an endless maze, you could never know how to stop. A kind of frenzy of feelings. I was lost, destiny decided to unite two people that probably would never work out, or they could work out. I smiled and continued with the caresses when she slowly shifted, snuggling into my arms in search of heat. In the moment her body glued to mine I stopped with the caresses, receiving an almost unconscious complaint.

-No, don't stop... - she whispered sleepily, making me smile.

-I thought you were sleeping.

Jinsoul smiled weakly, sighing heavily.

-If I stay awake you stop.

I bit my lip and smiled. Her drunkenness left her sweet and mushy, showing a fully surrendered  Jinsoul . Very different from what I was used to.

-I'll stop.

-Then I'm already going to sleep,  Sooyoung . Just continue... 

Jinsoul whispered bringing her body impossibly closer to mine, putting her face in the crook of my neck. It didn't take long to feel her lips touching my skin in a calm kiss. I closed my eyes feeling her hand roam my stomach in a caress with a hint of mischievousness.

- Jinsoul ...

- Shhh , be quiet,  Sooyoung . It's just fondling.

She whispered going up with her hand up to my breast, above the fabric of the clothes I was wearing. She stayed with her hand still for a few instants, until she slowly began to massage.

-You are drunk. Stop.

She smiled and bit her lip.

-Just a little bit. Let me continue, you love my caresses.

I squinted my eyes in her direction and smiled, which gave her more incentive to continue with her caresses.  Jinsoul snaked her hands inside the sweatshirt I was wearing, sliding her fingers along the full extent of my stomach calmly as her lips slid smoothly on my neck, making my body ask for more. 

-Why can't you stay still?

-I can't stay still when there's a woman like you next to me,  Sooyoung .

Her voice tone was already different, she whispered huskily in my ear.

- Of course, you can...

I bit my lip when I felt her fingers pressing my breasts in a delightful way, God.  Jinsoul was a sweet mixture of aggressiveness and delicacy. With the palm of her hand she started to squeeze more while her tongue moved frantically on my neck. Sending too fast information to my center that was starting to get wet. 

-I love them, you know? Squeezing them like this, sucking them then... wow...

Fuck, having that woman with her body practically over mine, whispering such type of things in my ear was at least maddening. With the shred of sanity I had left, I brought my hand over hers, stopping her ministrations instantly. 

-I think I'll have to sleep in  Olivia 's bed. - I said getting up.

-Don't even think about it!

Jinsoul spoke loudly, pulling me back to bed.

-Shhh, do you want them to hear us?

-No, I'm sorry,  Sooyoung . I'll stay still, I promise!

-You won't stay still! There's some magnet for sex in you!

Jinsoul stifled the laugh that insisted on leaving her lips.

-I have a magnet with you,  Sooyoung !

- Jinsoul , I already told you, I want to talk with you first.

-Can we make love and then talk?

-No, we are going to sleep. And tomorrow we'll talk. You are in a deplorable alcoholic state.

-Okay, but let me stay like this with you? I won't do anything.

Dammit, dammit! Why did she have to ask like that? Why did she have to be so convincing? I shook my head, and  Jinsoul realized that she had won the battle because she quickly enveloped me with her arms.

-No funny business,  Jung .

-Ok, Miss  Ha , no funny business.

I smiled snuggling into her warm body. I wouldn't waste the opportunity of having her like that tonight, I didn't know how the next day would be. With  Jinsoul the future was always uncertain.

\-----

I woke up feeling a cold all over my body. Very different from the heat that  Jinsoul offered me during the night. When we went to  bed we made the deal that there wouldn't be any kind of physical contact between us, which was in vain of course. We spent the night almost uniting us into one.

I stretched myself slowly, feeling all the muscles of my body relaxed. I slid my arm on the bed, feeling an emptiness next to me, no. I shook my head asking God for what I was imagining to not be happening. When I opened my eyes and looked to my side,  Jinsoul wasn't there anymore.

I shook my head cussing God and the world for having let  Jinsoul stay last night. I stood up from bed in a swift move, walking towards the bathroom where I could only see the sweatshirt that she had worn last night. 

Damn her, damn her!

I didn't have how to explain the anger that consumed me when I noticed her absence there. If  Jinsoul was thinking that she could play with me in such way, she was very wrong. A kind of hurt and resentment took over my interior, as much as I deep down knew that there was a high possibility of that happening, I had hopes that she'd do it differently, that she'd surprise me. 

I huffed unhappily grabbing the sweatshirt that she had worn that night, her amazing scent remained on the soft fabric making me travel in sensations, that I quickly took care of interrupting.  Jinsoul would learn to value me. 

I took a long hot shower, letting the warm water make all the tense muscles of my body relax. I was like a volcano right about to explode in lava of anger. I got dressed quickly opting for a black suit and white blouse accompanied by white high heels with golden details. I left my hair loose, slightly wavy. A median makeup, highlighting my eyes and lips. I would walk into that company flawless, showing the woman the false appearance that everything was perfectly fine with me.

-Good Morning to you too,  Sooyoung !

Olivia said sitting next to me at the table for breakfast.

-Good Morning. - I let out grumpy.

-What happened? -  Haseul asked stroking my hair when she got closer.

-Nothing,  Haseul , it's just bad mood. - I lied as to not give explanations. 

-Bad mood that has name and surname, right?

I stared at  Olivia while she took a sip of her hot coffee.

-What?

-Your bad mood, it's called Jung Jinsoul.

-How do you know?

I squinted my eyes in her direction.

-I saw you two walking in in the middle of the night, Miss noise!

- Jinsoul slept here? -  Haseul asked with wide eyes.

-Yes, and by  Sooyoung 's face I see that she didn't do the job right.

-Stop saying nonsense,  Olivia ! - I seethed getting up.

We finished having breakfast in silence, or rather, with me in silence.  Haseul and Olivia talked time or another about work issues that were driving them crazy. On the way to Jung's Industry I continued in silence, being provoked by Olivia that criticized my bad mood. But I didn't even pay attention, I re ally was unbearable that morning.

We entered the company's elevator when  Olivia snapped and started to speak.

-Can you tell me what happened? Your bad mood is contaminating me! What did  Jinsoul do?

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

-I don't want to talk about it,  Olivia ! - I let out in a serious way.

-We are your friends,  Sooyoung ! You are distributing kicks like a horse since we left the house. And we don't even know the reason!

Olivia was right, I had no right to discount my anger of  Jinsoul on the only people that made my days better.

-She simply left,  Olivia , after asking me to sleep there with such affection, she left without even giving an explanation. - I spoke hurt, resentful.

-You didn't see her leave?

Her voice tone calmed down.

-No, I woke up and she wasn't there anymore.

-That really was a shitty thing to do.

-Now can you understand my bad mood?

-Yes,  Sooyoung , of course I understand.

-I told you she had a reason, Olivia. -  Haseul said hugging me slowly.

-Ok, but it didn't hurt to tell us! I just can't understand why she did that.

-Because she's an asshole, coward and arrogant... - I started to list all the negative adjectives in which I would fit  Jinsoul .

- Sooyoung ... -  Olivia said.

-That only thinks about herself all the time, idiot! Stupid! - I continued talking nonstop.

- Sooyoung ...

-I honestly don't know where I was with my head, you know?

-Yves! -  Olivia almost shouted.

I stared at the woman without understanding, her eyes were wide in my direction, but they weren't looking directly at me, but at something behind me. I turned around slowly noticing  Jinsoul standing in front of the elevator doors that were now open. The woman stared at me with narrowed eyes.

-Can I know about who you are talking with such fury, Miss  Ha ?

I swallowed hard, and  Jinsoul entered the elevator, her superior voice tone invaded the small metal box in which we were. I clenched my jaw and closed my hands into fists pushing away the huge urge of killing her right in there.  Haseul and Olivia backed away to the elevator's back wall, diverting their eyes from both of us.

-Do you really want to know,  Jung ? - I let out the words with evident cynicism.

-Yes. I do.

Jinsoul answered quickly as the elevator doors closed behind her.

-So, you won't tell?

-I'm talking about you, you idiot! - I seethed furiously standing up to the woman who curved her lips into a small smile.

Bitch.

- Sooyoung , calm down. - I heard  Haseul 's voice behind me, and her small hands holding my arm.

Jinsoul stared at me serious, with that pair of brown eyes that were so fucking penetrating and engaging. 

-I will not calm down,  Haseul !  Jinsoul thinks she owns the world and that she can do whatever she wants.

-Miss  Ha , you shouldn't talk without...

-Shut your damn mouth cause I'm talking! - I shouted furiously.

- Sooyoung ... - it was  Olivia 's turn to approach.

**Pov Jinsoul**

Sooyoung was simply furious, spitting fire through her mouth. I confess that I was holding myself inside as to not laugh of her animalistic fury. I held in the laugh that almost came out when I faced her eyes flaming with anger against me as the woman talked nonstop. The veins in her neck popped out because of the exalted way in which she was talking. I just kept silent, hearing every word she had to say. I learned in some documentary that the best thing to do in these moments is to let the woman let out all of her anger to then explain. Or the possibility of her jumping on my neck was almost a thousand. 

- Sooyoung ...

-Don't  Sooyoung me, you left me there alone and left. And now you come as if nothing had happened!

- Sooyoung , try to calm down.

Haseul said trying to hold  Sooyoung's arm again.

I started at the two women that seemed to be somewhat fearful with  Sooyoung 's actions.

-You are an idiot, arrogant... But I'm way worse for falling in your conversation, for letting you stay.

Sooyoung didn't stop talking not even for a minute, I couldn't understand from where came out so much breath. She was such a delicate woman.

-Honestly, you are a son of a...

In a desperate act to make her stop with the insults I quickly brought my hands to her neck, pulling her face towards mine. Taking her lips in a furious kiss.

I closed my eyes feeling the brunette's lips crashing against mine, her hands in desperation pushed my shoulders in a failed attempt to make me stop. But that only  impulsed me more to continue. I tangled my fingers in her dark locks preventing her mouth to disconnect from mine. The brunette bit my lip slowly, and surrendered herself, resting her hands on my shoulders.  Sooyoung opened her mouth giving me passage to slide my tongue over hers in an affectionate way to calm her down. We kissed for only God knows how long, when I let the brunette  go we noticed that the elevator was closing again, but this time we were completely alone. 

Sooyoung backed away a few steps with a panting breath, her lips were swollen and so desirable. And I just stared at her with a heavy breathing. The brunette leaned against the wall of the elevator, and stared at me still a little inert.

-I don't want to speak with you,  Jinsoul , leave.

I shook my head and approached the woman, affectionately holding her face from which I stayed too close. I looked into those so deep and mysterious brown eyes for a few seconds.

-I'm sorry for having left without telling you, baby. Yeojin called me early in the morning asking me to pick her up from the airport. You looked so beautiful sleeping that I simply didn't want to wake you up.

I spoke calmly as I made a soothing caress on the brunette's face that stared at me confused.

-Are you kidding me? Stop, leave me alone.

I smiled calmly.

-No, I swear I'm not, come here. - I pulled the brunette again.

Sooyoung shook her head, and I pulled her for a kiss again. I didn't know for how long we stayed inside that elevator, but we finally left and now with  Sooyoung much  more calm than when she entered. The brunette walked in silence beside me, and I just held her hand for brief seconds.

-To prove that I'm not lying, come to my office.

-You don't have to prove anything to me.

-Let me show you. I know that we still have a lot to talk about.

-Yes, we have.

-And we will, but first come with me.

She nodded and we walked towards my office. When we entered  Sooyoung came across Yeojin who couldn't be more excited to see her there.

- Sooyoung ! Finally!  Jinsoul said she would go get you to see me.

-Hi, Yeojin! Wow, I missed you!

I smiled to see them together.  Sooyoung had a huge easiness to make people love her quickly. And Yeojin had gotten along too well with her, it could even look like the sister was Sooyoung and not me.

-Omg I missed you too! You  disappeared, you have to convince  Jinsoul to go home more often. This way you can go together. But if she doesn't want to, go anyways!

-Leave it to me, I'll convince her to go.

I smiled and shook my head.

-I arrived too early, the flight was faster than I thought. And I called the Miss over there. I don't know where she was, but she woke up with a drunk voice.

Sooyoung smiled watching  Yeojin walk from one side to the other talking nonstop about my state when I woke up.

-I come from Jeju and she answers the phone grumpy because I woke her up early! Do you believe this?

-I imagine, Miss  Jung seems like the type of person to wake up in a bad mood.

-It depends on who wakes me up, Miss  Ha .

I spoke quickly looking in her direction, the brunette quickly diverted her gaze.

-If it were one of your little girlfriends you'd wake up happy!

-One of your little girlfriends? -  Sooyoung asked with an arched eyebrow.

-Yes!

-No!

Yeojin and I said at the same time.

-Well I mean, before  Jinsoul was pretty wild, you know? She hooked up with a lot of girls. But nowadays she's  more lonely .

-Who guarantees you?

-No one, but know that I only approve one person for that position in your life, right Miss  Ha ?

- Yeojin ...

We looked at each other quickly, and  Yeojin smiled.

-Anyways, I came to buy some things. And  Jinsoul , I wanted you to free  Sooyoung right now.

-You want my secretary?

-Yes, I do.

-Abuse much?!

-You live glued to her all the time, I know it! It doesn't hurt to share, don't worry because I don't have the same intentions with her.

Sooyoung who drank a glass of water choked up as soon as she heard  Yeojin speak.

-Good! Fine with me, just don't be late,  Sooyoung . We have an important meeting at 4PM with the owners of  Issartel .

-Don't worry, Miss  Jung , I'll be here.

-Let's go then.

Sooyoung left ahead, and  Yeojin looked at me for the last time to then say:

-You owe me this one,  Jung !

I smiled.  Yeojin knew very well how to disguise the whole situation. I hadn't left  Sooyoung's house so early to pick up  Yeojin from the airport. I had left without any particular reason, just with fear of what would come from here on out. The damn resentment sometimes spoke louder. But as if destiny had the solely intention of not making me commit a mistake,  Yeojin showed up:

-I'm in front of your building, can you please give me permission to get it? I just arrived from the airport. - I heard  Yeojin 's voice on the intercom.

-What are you doing here at this hour?

I asked confused looking at the clock, it wasn't even 6AM.

-Jesus,  Jung , let me in and I'll explain!

It didn't take long to see  Yeojin entering my apartment with a small suitcase. I squinted my eyes in her  direction, and she smiled excitedly walking towards me. 

-Jesus Christ, what  hangover face is that,  Jinsoul ? You look horrible!

-Good Morning to you too, little sister!

I said sarcastically, which made her laugh.

-Good Morning! But now tell me why you look like a crumpled homeless and with a face of who spent the night getting drunk. -  Yeojin spoke sitting next to me on the couch. 

I closed my eyes feeling the strong headache take over me. I massaged my temples slowly, frowning at each twinge of pain.

-I don't want to talk about it...

- Jung Jinsoul , what did you do?

I lifted my head that was leaning back and stared at  Yeojin 's light and accusative eyes.

-I just left  Sooyoung 's house.

The girl smiled as if I had just told the best news of the day.

-Don't get so excited, I left there. And that isn't good at all, she'll hate me.

-Hate you? But why? Explain me.

I looked at  Yeojin for a few seconds, thinking that she'd be one of the best people to advise me now. Although younger,  Yeojin was very mature and responsible. I inched closer to her and told her everything that had happened from beginning to end, without taking away a single comma of all the confusion in which I found myself.

-Wow! - those were her words when I finished telling everything.

-What do I do,  Yeojin ?

The girl stood up with squinted eyes, walked from one side to the other kind of processing all the information that I had just given her. Like me,  Yeojin seemed to have stayed somewhat lost. She stayed a few minutes thinking, when in a snap she spoke:

-What you shouldn't have done was leave there! She will want to kill you and rightly so! Why are you so complicated,  Jinsoul ? 

-After everything you still call me complicated? And what about the part where I was deceived? It doesn't count?

Yeojin rolled her eyes impatiently.

-No, she only is a... -  Yeojin took a long pause to then speak in the most natural way in the world - A stripper!

-"Only", right? - I let out ironically.

-Stop being an idiot. For what I understood you fell in love with both versions of  Sooyoung , right?

I shrugged and nodded.

-Then what is the problem?  Jinsoul you are a lucky woman! You fell in love with the same woman. That surely avoided a very big problem of infidelity.

The girl said laughing as she walked towards the kitchen.

- Yeojin , what is the part that she lied to me that you didn't understand? 

Yeojin opened the fridge serving herself a glass of juice, drinking it calmly as I stared at her.

-What is the part that she didn't tell you because she didn't want to lose you that you didn't understand?

I didn't say anything, just leaned against the counter shaking my head.

- Jinsoul , it's pretty clear that you love her! I never in all my life saw you like this for a woman. 

-Like this how? - I asked confused.

-Like this, idiot!

I huffed and walked out of there. And  Yeojin quickly ran after me.

-In my little experience with relationships, I think that you should leave this idiot pride of yours aside.  Sooyoung is a  women who's worth it, and with what you told me she didn't get involved with anyone else inside that club. I believe that you would be a tremendous dumbass if you let her go.

-You liked her that much? - I smiled as I asked.

-Of course, she's beautiful, very intelligent and affectionate. And she loved our family. Unlike all your ex girlfriends of course. 

-Hey! I've had other very beautiful girlfriends!

-Yes, but they were dumb or gold diggers!

I smiled as I remembered all the times that  Yeojin clashed with my  ex girlfriends .

-Listen to the voice of reason,  Jinsoul , I am right.

- Yeojin ...

-Shush, go take a shower, put on clean clothes. And go get that woman now. She will want to jump on your neck!

I let out a laugh, feeling the pain throb again in my head.

-She'll kill me. - I grumbled.

-I would kill you too! You ask to sleep with her and in the  morning you leave without giving any explanation?! No, no.  Sooyoung is being too patient with you.

-I find amazing your ability to always stay on her side. - I grumbled walking to my bedroom. 

-My sister in  law needs to be supported! -  Yeojin shouted throwing herself on my bed, while I went to the bathroom. 

-And what about me? I'm your sister.

-You are wrong,  Jinsoul , deal with it  cause it hurts less! Now be quick, I still want to be the maid of honor in your wedding!

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard some knocks on the door.

-Come in.

It didn't take long for the door to open up making room for someone to enter.  Olivia .

-Excuse me, Miss  Jung , I wanted to speak with you.

-Of course,  Olivia , have a seat.

The woman walked calmly, sitting in front of me with a serious gaze.

-Can I know what the conversation is about?

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded.

-First, I would like to say that here who's speaking is Olivia -Sooyoung's friend, and not Olivia your employee. 

-Alright, I'm all ears.

-Well,  Jinsoul , I know that I shouldn't be meddling in your relationship with  Sooyoung , but she is like my sister and I feel that's my duty to protect her. And I wanted to ask you to be careful,  Sooyoung is a very strong woman but I know how much she has already suffered. And suffering again is not in her plans.

- Olivia ... - I tried to speak.

-Let me finish, please.

I nodded.

-I know how hard it must be for you all this situation, I really do understand you. But  Sooyoung is a wonderful woman, she never acted in bad faith when she got involved with you. I know because I witnessed every moment. You may not believe since I'm her best friend, but I guarantee you with my word that her intention was never negative, she's not the type of gold digger woman that would run after your  money if that's what you are thinking.

-I never thought she was, not even on the moments of pure anger.  Olivia , I think it's very beautiful of your part to come here to protect  Sooyoung . But I want to tell you that you can relax, I don't have the slightest intention of getting revenge or something like that. Despite all that's happened, I never doubted Miss Ha's character. If I had thought something different  surely she wouldn't continue here.

-I just don't want to see her suffer,  Jinsoul .

-Me neither. I love her, Miss  Hye . I love that woman like I never imagined possible. I'm just a bit too confused, I really hope you understand me. Because the situation I find myself in isn't easy.

-I know, I imagine. - her voice tone was calm.

-Don't worry, ok? I made the decision that I don't want to be without her, and I'll prove it to her.

-That makes me more relaxed,  Jinsoul . Because honestly, if you make my  Sooyoung suffer I'll  end your life, with all due respect, ma'am. - she finished the sentence politely. 

I let out a chuckle.

-I can fire you for threatening me, you know that right? - I asked playfully.

-I wouldn't care, ma'am. I defend that girl with teeth and nails.

-Continue like that, Miss  Hye .

She nodded with a smile.

-Well, that was it. Thank you for hearing me.

-You don't have to thank me. Thank you for understanding me.

She smiled leaving the office quickly. It was nice to see how  Sooyoung could be protected by so many. With that sweet and tender  way she had conquered a lot of people, and that surely made me more relaxed.

**Pov Sooyoung**

I gave three light knocks on the wooden door and waited for someone to answer. I was in front of my old house, or rather,  Chaerin's house. After long hours of shopping for the huge party that  Yeojin would throw this weekend for her birthday, the girl made the decision that she wanted to meet my younger sister, and just like  Jinsoul ,  Yeojin didn't take "no" for an answer. All the while the girl asked me questions about my family, friends and past. In an attempt to get to know me more, what particularly I'd rather leave behind, but I didn't back away. The girl was always very friendly and transmitted me a lot of trust.

I knocked again and came across the little one in front of me.

-Unnie! - she said hugging me.

I enveloped the girl in a tight hug laden with longing. It was always good to visit Gowon, she always received me with open arms, unlike others of course.

-I missed you so much, shorty! - I whispered to the girl who smiled.

-Me too, unnie!

-I brought a friend to meet you. - I said pointing to the car where  Yeojin was.

-Is  Jinsoul in there? - the girl asked excitedly.

-No,  Gowon ,  Jinsoul is working now.

Gowon changed her expression to a sad one, it was incredible to see how the two in a few days created a strong bond of friendship.  Jinsoul had surprised me when she got along so well with the girl. 

-Don't make that  face, who's in there is  Jinsoul 's sister. And she really wants to meet you.

-I miss Jinsoul!

- Gowon ? Who's there?

I heard  Chaerin 's voice, and quickly stood up. The woman appeared at the door as she wiped her hands on a thin cloth.

-Get in now,  Gowon a! - she ordered.

-But mom... - Gowon grumbled.

-Get in! I'm ordering! -  Chaerin pulled the girl by her arm dragging her inside the house.

-What do you think you are doing? - I spoke furiously trying to stop  Chaerin .

Chaerin looked at me serious, closing the door behind her, locking Gowon inside the house.

-Well, well, look who's here. Your pimp gave you time to visit the family?

I rolled my eyes in pure fury.

-I just came to visit my sister, who by the way is the only family I have.

-Of course, I imagine. That's why you are trying to take her away from me, right?

I stared at the woman with a confused gaze.  Chaerin remained serious, staring at me in a way that conveyed disgust.

-What are you talking about?

-Don't be cynical,  Yves . The notification came this week, how dare you want to take your sister away from me?

-I just want the best for her! And surely it's not you.

-You have some nerve! I am her mother, you understand?!

I took a deep breath, asking God inwardly to give me the patience that I no longer had.

-You are everything but a mother!

-What do you mean by that,  Sooyoung ? - the woman asked angrily.

-That a rude, mean and low woman like yourself can't be called a mother. 

I could feel the heavy atmosphere between us, the woman stared at me with such anger that I could even feel bad if I wasn't prepared every time that I met her.

-Who are you to speak about me? Huh? A whore! Are you deceiving the businesswoman now? - her voice tone was pure sarcasm, staring at  Jinsoul 's imported car that was parked in front of the house.

God, I felt sick.

-Don't speak nonsense!

-Very clever, right  Sooyoung ? You just grabbed the opportunity. Now you live amid money and power. How much does she pay you for night? Do you have another one? 

I closed my eyes tightly, pushing those words away from my thoughts. But they kept entering my head with a too fast and strong frequency, I was going mad. I took a few steps back, but the woman approached and kept speaking.

-I didn't expect anything different from you. A low class whore, and you still want to have the moral to ask for your sister's custody. Let's see what the judge will say when I tell him that a nightclub whore wants to take my daughter away. 

-I'm much better than you! You are a despicable being! - I shouted at her.

Chaerin smiled sarcastically.

-He won't believe anything. I'll tell him that you left home to become a whore, and that you are sleeping with a rich woman for money and that you want to take your sister down the same path! - she practically shouted.

And I couldn't take it anymore, in an impulse I slapped one of my hands hard on the woman's face. God.

-How dare you hit me?

The woman said turning her face in my direction with her hand over her cheek. I shook my head holding in the huge urge I had of crying. I had never done that before.

-Get out of my house now! And don't show up here anymore,  Yves ! I don't want to look at your disgusting face!

I backed away taking a deep breath.

-I'll take Gowon from you,  Chaerin . I will give her the best future!

The woman let out some heavy words to my back, and I simply walked back to the car waiting for me. Once I got in  Yeojin looked at me startled for seeing me cry. But I didn't speak, I just let her console me. When we arrived in front of Jung's  Industry I was already normal.  Yesung quickly got out of his seat to open the car door for  Yeojin and I.

- Yeojin ?

I held the arm of the girl that looked at me.

-Yes?

-Don't tell  Jinsoul anything.

-Why?

-I don't want her to worry, we already have too much stuff going on in our life.

Yeojin stared at me for brief seconds and nodded.

**Pov Jinsoul**

I reviewed some reports during all that time.  Yeojin and  Sooyoung arrived almost on top of the meeting that was about to happen. The owners of a big multinational, which by the way was the competition, were waiting for me for some proposal. I took a sip of Whiskey to relax, business meetings were always too tiring. And then I walked to the conference room, being greeted by the self-interested shareholders with fake smiles as soon as I got in. 

-Good Afternoon, gentlemen.

-Good Afternoon, Miss Jung. It's a pleasure to see you. - Jo spoke gallantly.

I smiled cordially, and looked at  Sooyoung in the back that distributed the paperwork on the table. The woman smiled making me know that she was no longer angry. When the conference room door opened.

-Good Afternoon, everyone!

I honestly couldn't believe it.  Sunmi entered the room with a broad and arrogant smile, walking towards us as if she owned the world.

-I'm sorry I'm late, the traffic in  Seoul is not an easy one.

Lee Sunmi was none other than one of the best businesswomen in Seoul, in second place of course. Our companies were marked by the huge competition in South Korea trade and economic field. I didn't even need to say how that woman annoyed me, right? Her arrogant and prepotent air made me have the urge to jump on her neck. We always bumped into each other on the most important award shows and conferences, making it very clear to everyone that we didn't stand each other. But she simply smiled, cynical. Does she feel the same revulsion for me? By her gaze, most certainly yes.

-I imagine. Good Afternoon, Miss Lee. - I spoke extending my hand to the woman.

-Good Afternoon,  Jung ! - she smiled greeting me.

-Miss  Jung , the reports are already ready. - I heard  Sooyoung's serious voice as she approached.

- Yves ? -  Sunmi asked curiously.

Sooyoung turned in the direction of the woman and smiled widely.

-Oh my God,  Sunmi ! -  Sooyoung spoke excitedly, what had I missed?

-Wow, I thought I would never see you. Give me a hug!

Sooyoung was quickly pulled into a tight hug.

-You look wonderful, as always. -  Sunmi said with second intentions.

The woman stared at  Sooyoung in an admired way, causing a feeling that by the way bothered me a lot.

- So do you. -  Sooyoung backed away shyly, exchanging a quick glance with me.

-I didn't know that you were working here. But now that I know, I'm already thinking in a way of stealing you to be my personal assistant.

I smiled cynically.

-Miss  Ha already has a great job, I don't believe that she'll need another. - I spoke seriously.

-Maybe my proposal to her will be better,  Jinsoul . Everything can happen in the business world, and I do already know her for a long time.

-Time that has already passed. Now she works exclusively for me.

I squinted my eyes towards  Sooyoung who swallowed hard. For some reason that hadn't pleased me at all.

-Shall we start the meeting?! -  Sooyoung spoke quickly changing the subject.

Sunmi smiled and nodded. Walking to her chair that was on the other side of the table, in front of me. I sat in my seat with  Sooyoung beside me, exchanging an almost deadly gaze with the woman in front of me. She stared at me in a prepotent way and I did the same.

-So, Miss Lee, what's your proposal? - I was direct.

The woman took a deep breath and smiled cynically.

-I want to buy  Jung 's Industry.


	35. Things of the past

**Pov Jinsoul**

- So Miss  Lee , what's your proposal? - I was direct.

The woman took a deep breath and smiled cynically.

-I want to buy  Jung 's Industry.

For some instants I imagined having heard wrong, or fantasized those words coming from her mouth. But no. Lee Sunmi had really made me that proposal. I took a deep breath, still staring at the woman and thinking about the situation a few minutes ago. I looked at Sooyoung who knew what that proposal had caused in me. With delicateness her thin fingers rested on my hand in a quick caress, almost imperceptible, as if she was asking me to stay calm.

-So, Miss  Jung ? What do you say?

Suho , one of the Lee’s shareholders asked clearly excited, in his pose of important businessman when in reality he wasn't. He was just another self-interested man.

-Let her think,  Suho . We don't need an immediate answer,  Jinsoul .

Sunmi spoke calmly with a triumphant smile on her face, which was directed at  Sooyoung .

-Can I ask you a question, Miss Lee? - I let out almost sharply.

-Yes, of course.

I smiled sarcastically. Under the fearful eyes of  Sooyoung .

-When passing in front of my company, or when you walked in here did you see some kind of plaque or document that said we wanted to sell?

-No, I haven't seen any. But...

-Right. - I interrupted - I can't understand then. From where did you take such an absurd idea? Do you really think that I would sell the best real estate company to you?

The present shareholders looked among each other fearfully.  Sunmi arched an eyebrow and smiled cynically in my direction. 

-I'm sorry, but I don't see the idea as an absurd one. Lee is rising in the polls and practically equating Jung's Industry. I have enough money to buy your company, Miss Jung. And make it a much bigger empire.

Arrogant, prepotent. As always. I laughed at her response without a hint of humor, causing certain surprise in everyone there. The atmosphere wasn't one of the best, everyone quickly noticed the blazing gazes between us.

-Ha Miss Lee... It's in these occasions that I see your immaturity in the business field.  Lee still hasn't reached the level of my company that currently is one of the most well successful  multinational , money doesn't buy name nor experience, which by the way I have plenty. But don't worry, I have enough money too, to buy yours, and anyone's that comes here.

-Full of yourself, right  Jinsoul ? Aren't you afraid that everything goes wrong?

She provoked blatantly.

-I have the right people with me. Nothing will go wrong.

I said quickly, holding  Sooyoung's small hand.  Sooyoung stared at me somewhat nervous, and  Sunmi looked at our contact and smiled.

-Let's see until when the right people will be with you.

I was counting inwardly from one to one hundred. Controlling all the animalistic impulses that screamed for me to drag that provocative woman out of my company by her hair. But I wouldn't act like that, I learned very well how to come out always on top. The only problem is that in this regard  Sunmi was also experienced.

-Good partnerships never go wrong.

-Yes, of course. But, are you sure that you don't want a time to think? We have a wonderful proposal, right,  Suho ?

-Yes ma'am, we evaluated everything and...

I was already  impatient, I couldn't stand any of those people there. Apart from  Sooyoung of course, the only one that transmitted me calmness. I took a deep breath to then say:

-Enough! - I let out with strength, making my voice echo throughout the room.

The gazes landed on me fearful.

-No one evaluates  Jung 's Industry. It is not for sale today, nor tomorrow and nor ever. Do you understand?

- Jinsoul ...

I heard  Sooyoung 's soft voice near me.

-You don't need to stay like that,  Jinsoul . It's just business. -  Sunmi said.

-Business that don't interest me not even a little. I will not let the level of my company fall by selling it to you. This here is much more than money, Miss  Lee . Now if all of you excuse me, the meeting is over.

- Jinsoul ... -  Dongmin interrupted.

-I said the meeting is over,  Dongmin !

The members at the table began to stand up quickly, all very rampant due to my words during the meeting.  Dongmin opened one of his fake smiles greeting the Lee shareholders who began to empty the conference room.

- Sooyoung ?

I closed my eyes hearing  Sunmi 's voice still in the room.

-I'll come here again to see you, we have to talk.

I turned in the direction of the woman who opened a wide smile towards the woman beside me. Sooyoung just nodded with a brief smile. And then  Sunmi let out a wink to then get out of the room. Leaving us alone.

-I'll organize the reports to deliver to financial.

-Okay, but don't leave without talking to me first. We have a serious thing to talk about, Miss  Ha .

Sooyoung took a deep breath and nodded.

**Pov Sooyoung**

After the meeting with  Lee ,  Jinsoul stayed the entire time locked in her office. She didn't leave nor talked with anyone. The anger and the bad mood were noticeable by miles away. I just didn't know the real reason. Had the purchase proposal of her company irritated her that much? Maybe yes. Jung's Industry had a value that was much more than commercial to  Jinsoul . Commanding something that was built by her father was a duty that she could never abandon.

- Sooyoung , what planet are you on? Is  Jinsoul's kiss from the elevator earlier today still having an effect? -  Olivia asked while clapping her hands in front of me.

-Don't be an idiot,  Hye . I was just thinking.

-Seriously, I didn't expect that reaction.

Olivia said sitting on the chair next to me. We were all in  Haseul 's office reviewing some important documents that  Jinsoul had requested. 

-Me neither. I never imagined that  Jinsoul would kiss you in front of us. - The shorter one said while writing in her notebook.

-She did it to shut up  Sooyoung . You needed to have seen  Haseul 's astonished face when  Jinsoul grabbed you.

I laughed.

-Really?

-Yes, she was terrorized. -  Olivia said laughing.

- Olivia ! I just didn't expect it! Miss Jung is not one to do these things. They almost swallowed each other in front of us.

-I couldn't not laugh at the panicky way that  Haseul spoke.

-Stop it you two, I was very angry.

-But you calmed down really fast, right? What is it that that woman has, God?

-Did she at least explain why she left you alone,  Sooyoung ? -  Haseul asked ignoring Olivia's question.

I nodded while typing the reports on  Haseul 's computer.

-Yeojin called her really early asking her to pick her up from the airport. Jinsoul said that she didn't want to wake me up.

- Awww ! Look  Olivia , they are so cute!

- Haseul ...

-I'm serious,  Sooyoung , that was really cute of her.

-At least you two are okay! I see some wild sex happening tonight.

-Jesus don't listen to this! -  Haseul exclaimed quickly.

-What?  Haseul , don't play the virgin. You have sex too!

-Olivia! -  Haseul and I said at the same time.

-Am I lying?

-I'm not going to talk about my intimacies. -  Haseul spoke serious.

-You need to loosen up more, Jongdae will want to diversify. Have you tried some accessories?

-God! Are you crazy? You've been reading too much of those erotic books! Full of sinful situations.

-Fifty Shades of Grey is all that people talk about... Wait! How do you know about those situations,  Haseul ?

Haseul blinked a few times in nervousness.

-You were reading!

-What? Of course not!

This was just too funny.  Haseul and Olivia were my daily fun.

- Yes, you were, that's why I found it in your room! You are reading erotic books! Does your church allow this?

The shorter one walked from one side to the other agonized.

-I wasn't reading your damn book. It was open and out of pure curiosity I saw a very strong part.

-Lying is also a sin,  Haseul ! It's best to assume that you were reading the book. Tell me, did you like it? Christian Grey is wonderful, right? Wow, I would love that man.

-Mercy, he beats the girl!

-See? I said she was reading!

-No, no, I will not argue with you! -  Haseul said turning around, causing a good laugh in both of us.

-I think I'll lend it to Jimin.

-He would like it! - I said laughing.

- Of course he would. Don't you want to lend it to  Jinsoul ?

-She doesn't need it, Liv.

-I imagine, after the last time that you arrived home looking like you were raped!

-That was just an argument.

-I want my arguments ending up like that.

- Sooyoung ?

I turned towards the door seeing Yeojin enter.

-Hi, Yeojin!

-Miss. - Olivia said smiling.

-Oh! These here are my best friends, Olivia and  Haseul .

I spoke introducing both to  Yeojin .

-Nice to meet you, ladies.

-Do you need something,  Yeojin ?

-No, I just came to ask you if you know what happened with  Jinsoul . She's huffing and she's with a contagious bad mood.

-The meeting didn't go so well.

-What happened?

-They came with a proposal to buy  Jung 's Industry.

-Oh God,  Jinsoul has my dad's temper. I've already seen him very angry when they made the same proposal to him!

-I imagine,  Jinsoul didn't like it at all.

-Who came up with that proposal,  Sooyoung ? - Olivia asked sitting again next to me, giving the other seat to  Yeojin .

- Lee Enterprise.

-Now I understand. Competition! Very bold of them to come here with that proposal. -  Olivia grumbled.

-They always wanted this company! -  Yeojin spoke quickly - But anyways, since you are  Sooyoung's friends I would like to invite you to my birthday party in Jeju this weekend. I don't take "no" for an answer by the way. 

-Oh Miss Yeojin, I don't know... - Haseul began to speak.

-Without the "Miss", please. Friends of  Sooyoung are my friends too.

-Parties are always welcomed! -  Olivia spoke excitedly.

-Don't let them miss, ok  Sooyoung ? -  Yeojin said getting up from the chair where she was.

-Leave it to me,  Yeojin , I won't let them.

-Well, ladies, I'm going. I have to go invite Jimin too. That goofball will kill me if I don't invite him.

-Look how wonderful,  Olivia ! - I said turning to  Olivia who, to my surprise, blushed.

Yeojin smiled mischievously.

-Did I miss something?

-Olivia and Jimin have a thing.

-Even better, I want you both in my party! Grab another invite,  Haseul , for a plus one. I imagine that  Sooyoung doesn't need an extra invite.

The girl spoke staring at me directly.

-You think?

-Of course, your plus one will already be there. And speaking of her, she's waiting for you in this exact moment.

Yeojin spoke winking at me to then leave the office.

-Come home with clothes on your body.

I laughed when I heard  Olivia 's comment, and went towards  Jinsoul's office.

**Pov Jinsoul**

-You called for me, Miss  Jung ?

I heard  Sooyoung 's soft voice fill the environment. I took another sip of Whiskey and nodded.

-Yes, come in and lock the door with the key, Miss  Ha .

Sooyoung looked at me for a few seconds still processing my order, but soon obeyed. Entering my office, locking the door to then walk in my direction.

-Have a seat. We need to talk.

The brunette quickly sat in one of the armchairs in front of me, staring at me with pure curiosity to know what I wanted. I didn't rush, I finished my glass of Whiskey that accompanied me since the end of the meeting.

-I think you know what we are going to talk about, right?

The brunette took a deep breath, crossing her legs that were tight inside her black formal pants.

-Not exactly.

I smirked, feeling my body vibrating with anger.

-I'll be pretty straightforward with you, Miss Ha. What do you have with  Lee ?

The brunette frowned in confusion, and smiled.

-I don't have anything with her.

-From where do you know her?

-Why so many questions?

-Just answer.

Sooyoung stood up from her seat.

-I don't see the need. - she spoke defiantly.

I quickly stood up from my chair, walking towards her, leaving our bodies a few centimeters away from each other. I could feel the brunette's body in front of me tense without even touching it. 

-Answer me.

I said staring deep into those brown eyes.

-I know her for a long time, which is beside the point. I know that you are angry with the proposal she made to you, but...

-It's not exactly with the proposal that I'm angry with.

I interrupted  Sooyoung who stayed silent, holding in her breath. 

-I want to know what happened between you two, that bitch was shamelessly eating you with her eyes! - I let out angry.

-Are you jealous,  Jinsoul ? - the brunette asked with a smirk, trying to back away.

I held her arm tightly and pulled her close again.

-Don't provoke me, Miss  Ha . Answer me.

Sooyoung 's gaze went down from my eyes to my hand that was holding her arm tightly.

-Do you really want to know?

I stayed in silence, letting her find the answer in my furious gaze.

- Sunmi was my first girlfriend,  Jinsoul . Are you happy now?

I squinted my eyes towards the woman, processing that information that left me completely surprised. I confess that that overwhelmed me with an uncomfortable sensation. Imagining  Sooyoung and  Sunmi hadn't been very pleasant.  Lee always clashed with me in the business field, and to think that she now wanted to go into battle in the emotional field was hard. I controlled my anger in that instant, I knew that I shouldn't get angry with  Sooyoung . After all what the woman did before me wasn't my problem. But from now on it would be.

-You are kidding me, right?

-No, we dated in high school, but nothing too serious.

-Excuse me? - I said in the most surprised way I could.

-Exactly what you heard,  Jinsoul .  Sunmi was my first girlfriend. I don't even know if we can call it dating, we were just curious regarding women. - she said cynically repeating the same words. 

-Why didn't you ever tell me that you had already dated  Lee ?

-I didn't see a reason for that. It's just stories from the past that have absolutely no importance to me whatsoever.

I shook my head in pure frustration.

-Stories from the past that came to light now, right? She seems to have liked a lot what she saw. She called you Yves, she knows about your life? - I let out sarcastically.

-Yes!  Sunmi knows, a while ago we met and we ended up remembering old times, telling how everything was. But it's been a good couple of years.

-I didn't like it, Miss  Ha . I don't want you near that woman!

-You turn me on with this jealousy, you know that? - the woman asked teasingly.

I huffed angrily.

-I'm not jealous. Stop it.

Sooyoung smiled, biting her lip. Making a saint face, which she had nothing of.

-No? Not even a little?

-No,  Sooyoung ! I'm not jealous. I just don't like that woman. She's arrogant, prepotent and cynical.

-Ah  Jinsoul , c'mon. Think. It's been years since I don't see the girl. Well, girl she hasn't been for a long time. -  Sooyoung spoke with the same admiration that I had noticed earlier today.

-I see that you noticed the "girl" very well. - if she wanted cynicism, she would have it.

-Yes,  Jinsoul . I noticed very well.  Sunmi looks wonderful, don't you think? She gets more beautiful every day. - she said so close to my lips.

-If she's so wonderful, why don't you go after her?! - I spoke serious.

-Do you want me to go?

She asked feigning innocence. I looked deep into her fiery brown eyes. Feeling a slight tremble take over my body.  Sooyoung had an indescribable power over me. With a few words and  actions the woman activated all my senses and instincts. Almost making me lose control.

-No, I want you naked on my desk now.

I pulled the brunette closer by her waist with my free hand and glued our bodies, removing my hand from her arm to comb my fingers through her silky dark hair.

-Why do I have the feeling that being near this desk makes you naughtier,  Jinsoul ?

Her words came out bold from those wet and soft lips. Our breaths mingled, and I felt attracted to that woman in an unimaginable way.

-Because on this desk I can do whatever I want with you... - I pulled her hair back in a way that her neck was fully showing to me. 

I began to distribute wet kisses and small bites on the area and went up until reaching her ear.

-... And inside here I am Miss Jung. Your boss. Treat me as such, and do what I order. Did I make myself clear, Miss  Ha ? - I finished giving a small bite on her earlobe, making the brunette gasp - Take off my blouse.

-Oh! Yes... Miss Jung. -  Sooyoung said amid a mismatch breath, bringing her hands to my blouse and opening the buttons in a fast and clumsy way.

I guided  Sooyoung until feeling her legs against the desk. I traveled my hand from her waist to her thigh, where I lifted her making her sit on the desk. Not stopping the kisses on her neck, my tongue moved audaciously on her pulse point, making the brunette let out low moans. 

-You don't know how wonderful you look moaning like this for me.

I stopped the kisses just to look at  Sooyoung in that sexy way and with her gaze full of desire only with some kisses and teasing.

-My desire is to make you moan all night right here on this desk...

I could feel  Sooyoung surrendering little by little. While her hands snaked inside my blouse, already without any buttons closed preventing her to reach my breasts still covered by the black lace bra.

-... Make you mine as many times as necessary for you to understand once and for all who's the boss in this empire.

And as if in a spurt,  Sooyoung put her hands on my shoulders stopping me.

-Oh! Too bad. We'll have to leave it for another day. - she said getting out of my arms and getting off the table.

-What? Where are you going,  Sooyoung ? - I asked confused and aroused.

-No, no, no, no, Miss. In here you are my boss. It's Miss  Ha for you.  So treat me as such. - she said in a unique way, I knew that way. It was Yves.

-Well then, Miss  Ha , can I know where you are going? We still haven't finished our conversation.

-Yes, Miss  Jung , I believe that we truly haven't finished anything of what we began to initiate. And it won't be here that we'll finish.

Sooyoung was approaching me as she said the words. She stopped in front of me and ran her hands up my open and completely wrinkled blouse. And she closed the buttons with a cynical gaze.

-And where will we finish? - I whispered.

-In the same place we started. - cynicism, pure cynicism.

-What... - I was going to finish but she interrupted me.

-Today is  Yves 's day.

The damn woman said and winked at me. So much boldness. And she was leaving, when I grabbed her arm again.

-And you think I'll allow you to go back to that place?

-Oh,  Jinsoul ... I don't have to depend on your "permission". - she pulled her arm in a rude way.

-Yes, you do. You know that without me in that place it isn't the same thing. And I refuse to let you go in there. With or without me, you are not going.

In the brunette's eyes I saw fire. And it wasn't a good fire. Or maybe it was.

-Listen here,  Jinsoul , I don't need you or anyone. If you don't want to go, fine. I have a lot of people that would kill to be in your place. I can very well find someone that will know how to appreciate very well what you are denying. - I knew she was referring to  Sunmi . She said every word in a firm and angry way.

-I'm going and that's the end of it. You are not my owner. In my empire I'm the boss. If in here you are the boss, there don't even try to play the queen. Your crown stays here. Have a nice night.

- Sooyoung ...

Too late. She was already closing the door behind her, leaving me completely alone.

-What the fuck... - I let out going over everything that had just happened. 

I leaned on the desk, breathing deeply. Asking for my body to return to normal. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling. A mixture of anger, jealousy, love and arousal. Whatever else there was, it was driving me crazy. The images of  Sunmi hugging  Sooyoung recreated in my head each time stronger. Thinking that at any moment I could lose the brunette to  Lee agonized me. But I wouldn't lose, if I was used to something in this life, it was to win.

**Pov Sooyoung**

I left the building wanting to kill  Jinsoul . Why the hell did she have to be so complicated?!  Ughhh .  Of course Yves wouldn't dance today, but I needed to speak with Vivi and I couldn't help but provoke Jinsoul.

I stopped in front of the sidewalk catching the first taxi that I saw.

-To "Loonatic". - that was all that I said, and it was enough for that man to know where he was going. I knew those streets like the back of my hand.

I tried not to think about  Jinsoul nor about her absence tonight. That damn woman would pay me if she didn't show up there today. Would she resist  Yves ? I was thinking, when we were already arriving at my destination.

I asked him to leave me in the back door. And so the man did.

-Thank you. - I said handing him the money.

I got out of the car under a strong wind. It looked like it might rain. And perhaps it really would. Dammit!

I knocked on the door and soon the bouncer opened it for me.

-Miss Yves, will you dance today? - the muscled man asked, greeting me in a polite way.

-No, I'm just here to speak with Vivi. - the man nodded and gave me passage.

I walked in passing by all the doors. Including mine. And went up the flight of stairs that I knew exactly where it would lead me. The strong beat that came from downstairs could already be heard.

I stopped in front of the door that separated me from the woman. But why couldn't I get in? I decided to ignore my signs and knocked on the door.

-Come in! - the woman's voice echoed through my ears and I opened the door.

-Well, well. The prodigal son returns home. You got tired of being the businesswoman's little pet,  Yves ? What are you doing here, today is not  Yves 's  day. \- her voice tone was pure sarcasm.

-Come on,  Vivi . Stop with the implication.

-Wait. "Implication"? I didn't understand. - she played dumb.

-Yes,  Vivi . It's clear that you don't like  Jinsoul . But you don't need to keep talking about her like that.

- Yves , did she by any chance cast a spell on you? Or is she really good at what she does? - I could feel certain disgust in her voice.

- Vivi , I didn't come here to talk about my personal life.

-Since...

-I haven't finished yet. - I said cutting the woman who looked at me with certain anger.

-Right.

-I came here to apologize to you for what happened. I believe that it won't happen again.

-Ah of course you would come here to apologize for your beloved. She made me look like an idiot in front of Taehyung.

-Listen, I came to apologize for having left like that. But not for her attitude. I know very well that she exaggerated. But you asked for it.

-Excuse me? I asked for it? You just got to be kidding! - she said standing up from her chair, going towards the bar of her office.

-Yes, Vivi. You know very well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about your friend. What did you want to achieve with that?

She turned towards me, staring at me as if I had spoken some nonsense. Her accusative gaze almost made me back away.

-Jesus Christ, he was just a friend. I just wanted you two to meet. - the woman took a sip of her drink and turned her attention to the large glass window behind her. 

-It wasn't what it looked like. - I said going towards her and stopping by her side, the movement downstairs only grew.

We stayed a few minutes just watching the people that roamed around the place, as if they were in their own paradise.

She turned to me and held my hand.

- Sooyoung ... - she was one of the few who knew my real name in there - You know that it wasn't my intention. I would never compare you to a prostitute. I didn't want you to think that I was selling you. You know that you are my gem in this place, and I would never do you any harm.

Her eyes conveyed me sincerity, the same look that she had the first time that we met.

-I know,  Vivi . Just don't do it again! I don't feel comfortable with these situations. Try to remember that now I'm trying to start something with  Jinsoul , and it's already hard enough for her to accept that I work here. Don't introduce me to anyone else. Make it easy for me. - I winked at her, and soon a smiled opened in her lips.

-What don't I do for you,  Yves ? Just make sure that she doesn't take you away from your empire. I would be very hurt by your departure. You know that you are like a daughter to me.

-She wouldn't do that. I can assure you that. Yves will not leave her empire anytime soon. Don't worry. I can't be ungrateful with you after everything. - I let go of her hand, grabbing the glass from her other hand and taking a sip from it.

-Surely, she wouldn't. - she said more to herself than to me, turning her gaze to the large window - Very well, Yves. You could give me a nice apology by dancing tonight. What do you think?

-Not today,  Vivi .

-She'll come today?

-I don't know.

-Good luck. - she said raising her glass in my direction.

I left her office, descending the stairs and going towards my dressing room. I wanted to grab my clothes that I forgot there last night. I entered and closed the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw  Yves . Yes, there was my empire. There was my place. Jinsoul couldn't simply deny a part of me.

Speaking of  Jinsoul , would she come? My mind refused to stop thinking about it. I need her to come. I need her touches tonight.

I turned to the mirror and grabbed my mask that was on the counter. My fingers touched its details and I didn't see my life without that mask. 

I decided to wait right there while Jinsoul didn't show up. If my senses were right, she would show up there as soon as she knew that  Yves wouldn't dance.

\-----

40 minutes went by and I couldn't believe it. She didn't come. Where was I with my head when I thought she would come?

My thoughts were cut by a thunder, and I jumped in the couch where I was.

-Ahh come on, no, I can't believe it's raining. Fucking hell. I didn't even bring anything to protect me from the rain. Dammit.

The sky seemed to be crashing down outside. And I certainly was in trouble.

But I couldn't stay there forever. I would have to face the rain and abuse my little luck. I decided that I was leaving just like that. I grabbed my bag, left the mask on the counter and went towards the door, and before closing I looked back.

That was definitely my place.

The bouncer wasn't there anymore, and I was already seeing that my luck ran out in that moment. I opened the door seeing only rain, I took courage and closed it behind me. There was no turning back, I had to go now.

I gathered courage and left running fast. My body collided with a person that was coming from the opposite direction. I didn't fall because the person's arms held me. When I lifted my eyes I saw her. She was there, waiting for me. I knew she would come.

We stayed staring at each other for a few minutes, under the rain.

-What are you doing here? - I swallowed hard.

-I wouldn't leave you here alone,  Sooyoung . - Jinsoul spoke protectively.

-Thank you for coming.

-Don't you want to get out of the rain? - she asked. I just nodded and let her guide me.

She took us to her car and unlocked the doors. I entered and accommodated myself on the seat. Waiting for her to enter. As soon as she did I was about to start speaking when she spoke first.

-I want to know what you intend to accomplish with this little game of yours,  Sooyoung ... - she said taking off her blazer.

- Jinsoul , I... -  Jinsoul interrupted me.

-Imagine my frustration when I knew that you wouldn't dance. Or that you simply had shown up here today? - her arrogant and prepotent way caused me shivers, and she knew it. Damn her. She stared at me with her gaze that indicated danger.

She was so sexy. Her white blouse was completely wet and transparent, giving me a perfect view of her breasts tightened by her lace bra, the bra that I was dying to take off earlier. Her black pants were tight in her body, and her soaked blazer was already on the backseat. 

I wanted to have the strength to refuse her, I wanted to be able to stay away. But she didn't leave me a choice. So I decided that I was going to tease her, just as I knew that she was teasing me.

-I knew that you wouldn't resist to come here today,  Jinsoul . - I said taking off my coat, throwing it on the backseat.

-You knew? - she said turning her body towards me on the seat, looking at every movement that I made.

-Yes, I knew,  Jinsoul .

-Then why did you still decided to provoke me?

-Because I like to test your limits. - I finished the sentence almost in a whisper, biting my lip right away.

Jinsoul 's gaze landed on my lips and I knew that I had her hooked. I turned my body towards her too, and inched closer running my hand up her arm, feeling her shiver under my touch.

- Jinsoul , I need you... - I said very close to her lips and almost touching them I finished the sentence - I don't want things to end badly.

And almost in a snap, I felt her hands on my neck, bringing us closer. She brought me to her lap with one leg on each side, and one of her hands went to my waist. While our foreheads were leaning against each other.

-I didn't want to fall in love, I didn't want to need anyone, in fact I didn't want anything. But then you showed up... and goddammit, I wanted everything. - she whispered against my lips, to then take them in a passionate kiss.

Jinsoul was there. Even after everything, she went after  Yves . She went after me.

-I love you,  Jung .

-I love you too,  Ha .

The rain falls outside, and all the uncertainties were falling with it.


	36. Masquerade Ball

**Pov Sooyoung**

I woke up lighter that morning, being well with  Jinsoul made everything better. My mood, my patience and my state of mind. Everything very peaceful. Which could even make me afraid, things were never perfect for long in my life. Not that everything was already perfect, there were a lot of things that still needed to be solved.

I got up from bed, stepping with my tiptoes on that cold floor. While I stretched myself slowly, pushing away that morning laziness that attacked us. I walked towards the bathroom to then do my morning hygiene, getting dressed quickly, and then finding Olivia and  Haseul walking like crazies in the middle of the house. 

-The morning already starts excitedly in this apartment, huh?

I spoke while serving myself with the breakfast goodies that  Haseul loved to prepare. 

-Obvious, darling! Today we have the almighty's sister birthday party, or have you forgotten?

Oh God!  Yeojin 's party was today. I widened my eyes almost choking with the juice.

-I see that she forgot. -  Haseul said smiling.

- Of course, she forgot, she's on cloud nine thinking about  Jinsoul .

-That's not true,  Hye .

Olivia smiled, turning towards me.

- Sooyoung , my love, I know you like the back of my hand. I know when you are being a sucker for someone. And for  Jung you are level master sucker!

-You are so loving! - I said sarcastically.

Olivia and  Haseul laughed.

-I'm very happy, I feel that things with  Jinsoul are starting to prosper.

-May God hear you,  Sooyoung .

-Amen.

-Hey, aren't you going to pack your bags? -  Olivia looked at me confused -  Yeojin said that we need to bring other clothes, we'll stay the whole weekend. Your entry into the Jung family is being wonderful. 

I squinted my eyes in mockery, which made  Olivia laugh.

-I'll pack right away. I don't want to be late, after all we are going by helicopter.

Haseul exchanged a quick glance with Olivia, opening a mischievous smile.

-Sorry if our boyfriends don't have a private helicopter, ok? But thanks to your girlfriend, we'll enjoy these treats.

-She's not my girlfriend!

-But she'll be soon.

I rolled my eyes. The jokes would never end. My best friends loved messing with me. That was not fair at all.

-Stop being idiots! I would go by car but  Jinsoul practically ordered me to go the way she wanted. And included you two in this.

-Of course! We are a full package! -  Haseul smiled putting some clothes in her small suitcase.

-She wants  Sooyoung to get there as fast as possible to be with her. -  Olivia said laughing.

- Jinsoul is very reserved so she's almost always alone, I feel good to be with her all the time.

-I imagine. She really seems to not let a lot of people into her territory.

-Yeah, she doesn't .

-But she seems to be a good person.

Olivia shouted from the back while walking towards us with two dresses in hand.

-She's wonderful, guys! She's helping me with Gowon's custody, the notification has even arrived at my mother's house. 

-Oh God! Really?

I nodded with a smile.

-That's amazing! You always wanted Gowon to live with you. - Haseul said hugging me.

- Jinsoul is good for you, I like her.

Olivia said with a protective tone. She always made sure to give me advice, and seeing that she had accepted  Jinsoul was a great relief.

-I hope you get Gowon's custody, Sooyoung.

-Me too, Haseul, it won't be easy. Chaerin was very clear that she won't let her go easily.

-She can't do anything if justice decides to give you her custody.

-She will play dirty against me.

-I don't doubt that at all, after all we are talking about Chaerin.

-I don't want to think about that now, I'm going to go pack my things.

-Go before your beloved calls another companion. -  Olivia teased.

- Jinsoul only wants me,  Olivia , of that I have no doubts!

\-----

**Pov Jinsoul**

_8:45PM - Jeju_

I was already almost ready for that night.  Yeojin asked me to go with the best outfit to the best Jeju party. Yeojin was in pure euphoria for her birthday that surely would be one of the biggest parties that the Jung family had ever thrown.  Yeojin invited a bajillion people to prestige her party that had as  theme "Masquerade Ball".

I smiled as I finished my makeup in front of the huge mirror. From the bedroom the loud music coming from outside could already be heard. My sister decided to throw her party on the garden of our Jeju mansion that was the biggest we had. Everything was incredibly grand and beautiful.

She took care of preparing everything, none of the choices went unnoticed by her. While  Yeojin spent the afternoon working hard, I just enjoyed the day beside my dad. The man was also excited with the party, but even more excited to see me there. It was hard for both to stay away from each other. But for my sanity I needed that, I needed that distance. Because his situation worsened over time, and it wasn't that image that I wanted to have of him. His memory lapses were getting more intense with the passage of time, and I hadn't yet fully learned how to live with it. But it wasn't the right time to think about it. 

I shook my head opening my eyes, I was already ready and late. The guests were already arriving. And I could only think about one special guest.

Sooyoung .

We spent the entire morning without exchanging a single word, after last night. We stayed a few hours inside the car among kisses and caresses. Against my desire of course, since I wanted way more of the so sexy woman. But she scolded me by saying that it wasn't the right place for that. As if we already hadn't had sex inside a car. 

I was happy, happy because things with  Sooyoung were entering its right course. It was very hard for me to think about everything, but I had made the decision that I would do the best to accept her with all her life story. It was that or I would have to let her go. And being without Miss  Ha was not on my plans.

I grabbed the small white mask from the nightstand, putting it on my face. Finally ready.

That night I was wearing a thick strap black dress with a considerable cleavage, it was tight and very sophisticated. It modeled perfectly well on my body, leaving my thighs somewhat showing due to its slit. On my feet high heels with golden details. My hair was completely straight, and on my face a plain white mask. I smiled before my image in front of the mirror, and modesty aside, I looked really sexy.

I left the room walking towards the mansion's garden, seeing the strong movements of the guests arriving to the place of the party. The waiter quickly approached me offering a glass with the cocktails that  Yeojin had chosen.

-God didn't come back, but he sent a beautiful gift to the mortals, huh  Jung ?

I heard  Jungeun 's voice and turned towards her.

-Who are you trying to kill?

I smiled at the woman who looked very beautiful.  Jungeun was wearing a tight and somewhat short  navy blue dress. On her face a side mask of the same color as her dress. 

-No one, Lip, but you seem to want to kill someone, huh?

-Duh, the party is huge, and I already noticed that it's raining beautiful women! Have you seen?

-No, I just came down,  Jungeun ! Have you seen my parents around?

- Yes, I saw them, I was just talking with uncle Minjun! He's all elegant in his suit and tie. But I think someone forgot to tell him to wear a mask.

-He didn't want to wear one. He said that it bothers him!

Jungeun laughed while grabbing the glass from my hand, taking a sip of the drink.

- Yeojin is very excited with the party.

-I saw, she's dancing with some hot friends, look.

I smiled seeing my sister in the middle of the huge dance floor that she had bought for the party.  Yeojin 's decor was simply wonderful, the party possessed several environments for all to enjoy.  Obviously the older people stayed in the calmer area of the party. The garden was completely illuminated and decorated in the best possible way.

-You really know how to throw a party.

-We always knew,  Jungeun !

-I miss your parties,  Jinsoul .

-I'm over that phase, you know.

-Sweetie.

I heard  Minjun 's voice approaching. I stared at the man who looked beautifully elegant with his suit and tie.

-Wow, dad, are you trying to conquer someone?

The man smiled cheerfully.

-Don't say that, sweetie, if your mother hears that she breaks my neck.

-Women always too jealous.

-Yes, you understand me, right?

-Of course. -  Jungeun and I said at the same time, laughing at how we understood women perfectly well.

-Where's Yuta?

-He said that he was arriving, he went to pick up his girlfriend.

-I hope he doesn't start any trouble here...

-He seems to be wiser lately, Jinsoul. - Minjun said calmly - Ha! I saw your fiancée here!

Jungeun and I looked at each other without understanding.

-My what?

-Your fiancée,  Jinsoul !  Soojin !

-Dad, she's no longer my fiancée! And who invited that woman to the party? - I asked irritated.

-Me, I found her the other day. And she told me that she was your fiancée.

I shook my head, breathing deeply to not answer badly. I knew that my dad's situation wasn't one of the best. And fighting with him for it wasn't on my plans tonight.

-It's okay, dad. But she and I don't have anything else.

-That's right, I remember now! Your woman is  Sooyoung ! Where is she?

-She must be arriving.  Yeojin invited her and her friends. At any moment she'll arrive.

-Did you like your daughter's new girlfriend? -  Jungeun asked.

- Jungeun ... - I scolded her.

-I loved her.  Sooyoung is really a wonderful woman! Now if you'll excuse me, girls, I'll be right back. -  Minjun spoke leaving towards a group of men that called him.

-Who are you talking about? -  Soojin asked joining the conversation.

-We are talking about my woman.  Sooyoung .

The woman that had a beautiful smile on her face, quickly undid it.

-It makes me sad to see the level in which you find yourself,  Jung .

-I've reached the master level,  Seo . Finding a woman with qualities as good as  Sooyoung's is not very easy, I admit. 

-What are you doing here? -  Jungeun asked the woman angrily.

-It's none of your business, Jungeun.

- Of course, it's my business! You're not welcome here! What happened? There's no food in your house so you came to fill your belly here?

I held in the laughter.  Jungeun always very loving with my  ex girlfriends .

-How can you be so low?

-And how can you be so false?

- Jungeun , leave her. - I said holding my best friend's arm.

-I was invited by  Minjun , ok?

-You took advantage of him, that's what you did! Which doesn't surprise me.

I counted from one to one hundred to calm myself. I didn't want fights in  Yeojin 's party. The girl had taken too much time planning this party for me to simply ruin it with unnecessary fights.

-Your little girlfriend isn't coming? She must waste a lot of time trying to look better. The whore scent must take a lot of time to come out of her body or she's probably doing some customer now, right?

I closed my hands into fists trying to control the overwhelming urge to jump on that woman's neck and give her what she deserved. But my eyes quickly landed on someone that had just entered the party. 

Sooyoung .

In that split second all the cussing and dirty words that came out of the mouth of the woman in front of me became insignificant. I could only think about how the woman looked incredibly wonderful that night. Sooyoung arrived with a beautiful smile next to her friends and their plus ones. She was wearing a red blood dress covered by lace that reached the middle of her thighs. It modeled so well over Sooyoung's sinuous curves. On her feet black high heels. Her hair was perfectly wavy, and on her face her black mask.

Fucking sexy were the exact words for that woman tonight. I was mesmerized, bewitched. Or whatever was happening to me, I just couldn't take my eyes off the so beautiful brunette that had just arrived. 

- Sooyoung came to end your life,  Jung .

Jungeun spoke giving three little taps on my shoulder. Totally ignoring  Soojin 's presence beside us. 

-She already ended a long time ago,  Jungeun .

-What did that  woman do to you,  Jinsoul ? -  Soojin asked angrily.

-She made me happy,  Seo . Something that no women ever did.

-And I bet that she does some really hot things in bed too!

I let out a laugh at  Jungeun , leaving her behind. I walked towards  Sooyoung that hadn't yet noticed my presence. She was on the other side of the garden talking with my parents and  Yeojin . I didn't approach more, and she finally let her eyes sweep the place until they landed on me. She smiled widely whispering something in  Yeojin's ear that only nodded. Then she walked towards me calmly.

I don't know if one glass of those cocktails could already be having an effect. But I could see clearly, even from afar and with low lightning, every marvelous detail of  Sooyoung . God, she looked incredibly wonderful. I took a few steps forward until the brunette stop a few centimeters away from me with that smile. 

We stared at each other for brief seconds that seemed to be endless.

-You look... - the words died on my lips.

-I look...?

-Incredible.

-You also look incredibly wonderful, Miss  Jung . The mask looks really good on you.

-You think?

Sooyoung nodded. I could see through her black mask her so mysterious brown eyes. Everything there was spinning around my thoughts of the bolder side of that woman.

-Yes, you even look like another person.

I smirked.

-And I am. My name is Jindori. And you, Miss? - I asked pretending seriousness.

-I'm Yves,  pleasure to meet you.

-I swear I know you from somewhere, Miss Yves.

-Who knows, maybe you have already seen me?

We let out a chuckle.

-You look incredibly sexy. - I spoke holding her waist possessively.

- Jinsoul ...

-Shhh! It's Jindori.

Sooyoung smiled and shook her head.

-Your parents are near us, Jindori.

-I know. But I'm with a huge urge to kiss you.

-Only kissing?

The brunette asked biting her lip in teasing.

-Don't do that, don't tease me like this.

-I'm not doing anything. Come with me, let's join the others.

-Yeah, it's better.

Sooyoung turned on her heels walking ahead of me, giving me a wonderful view. The brunette's dress had a huge lack of fabric in the back, leaving her back fully bare and only her delicious ass covered. On her neck she wore a tight choker, giving a more sensual touch to her outfit. 

-If you knew how I'm imagining you, you'd have chosen another outfit.

-I chose it just for you to think those things,  Jung . - she said winking at me.

Damn her.

I loved that woman's teasing. She left me surrendered without me even realizing. Apparently that night would be very long.

\-----

Yeojin's party was being a success. Everything was going as planned. The garden was practically crowded with people of all kinds. The surrounding music made the guests dance excitedly.  Yeojin at every instant pulled  Sooyoung to dance along with her closest friends. Which I didn't mind of course, seeing  Sooyoung dance was always a pleasure for me. While the brunette had fun beside my sister, I stayed in an entertaining conversation beside  Jungeun and  Jimin alongside  Sooyoung's friends.

-These cocktails are amazing! -  Jungeun said drinking what was left in her glass.

-Take it easy there, that must already be your fifth glass!

-Those cocktails contain a lot of alcohol, Miss Kim. - Haseul said calmly.

-You should try them. And see how good they are!

-No, I don't drink. - the shorter one said with a brief smile.

-You should! Come on, try one.

- Jungeun , Miss Jo doesn't drink.

-She'll drink tonight. Help me,  Olivia !

Olivia approached realizing what was going on. And instead of helping her friend, she sided with  Jungeun , encouraging.

-Drink,  Haseul ! Come on.

-No, girls!

-Come on!

I smiled watching the situation.  Haseul was practic ally being cornered by the two women to go down a bad path.

-Having fun?

All the hairs on my body stood on end when I felt  Sooyoung 's warm breath on my neck. I turned to the woman who opened a bold smile.

-Yes. I see that you are too, right?

She nodded, taking a sip of her drink slowly, to then slide her tongue real slow over her fleshy lips covered by red lipstick. She still looked simply wonderful even though some beads of sweat were starting to appear on her face. 

-A lot. I was dancing with  Yeojin and some friends.

-I was watching, Miss  Ha , and I think that it's time to go easy on this here.

I spoke serious, grabbing the glass from her hand.

-Are you going to be controlling me,  Jung ?

The alcohol should be running strong in the woman's bloodstream. Her bolder instincts began to sharpen. 

-If I have to, I will. Stop dancing with those girls.

-Are you jealous?

I looked at both sides, noticing that we were already further away from the people around us.

-Do you really think I need to be jealous of those little girls?

I whispered every word in her ear.

-Most certainly not.

-Well then. I want you to stop drinking, you're already getting altered.

-Stop controlling me. Look, even  Haseul is drinking.

I looked towards the table seeing  Haseul drinking the cocktail while  Jungeun and Olivia celebrated around her.

-They are taking your friend down a bad path, Miss  Ha .

Sooyoung smiled seeing the situation. But soon stared at me.

-What happened?

-Take me too.

-What? - I asked inching closer to her, to hear better what the brunette was saying.

Sooyoung got closer slowly and whispered in my ear.

-Take me down a bad path too,  Jung .

I swear that her words came out with a sexual connotation so big that I could get aroused just by hearing it.  Sooyoung was visibly altered with the drink, and that only freed her wilder side.

- Sooyoung ,  Sooyoung ... Don't tempt me in the middle of everyone.

We stared at each other for long minutes without disconnecting our gaze. We were in an intense battle of who would take control of the situation.

- Sooyoung , let's dance. -  Olivia approached.

-I'm going. - she said to  Olivia that ran to the middle of the dance floor along the others - If you want, come dance with me.

The woman spoke to then leave. The music was then changed to another with a more surround sound. No, here wasn't time for that. I sat in one of the comfortable armchairs, taking a big gulp of Whiskey. I needed that to keep me sane at the sight of the woman who danced in front of me.

It was amazing how  Sooyoung had the easiness of getting carried away by the sensual music that playing. In that moment clear images of  Yves made themselves present in front of me. And God, only I knew how much that messed with me.

The mask on her face made everything more real, more intense. I had entered her game of seduction without even realizing. The brunette moved her body in a sensual way for me.  Sooyoung obviously knew the limits that she could reach, but the little she gave me was enough to take me out of orbit.

Damn stripper.

She turned to me, facing me with a daring smile, without stopping her dance. The shameless way how she teased me only made me desire her more. My will in that instant was to take her somewhere else and make her mine. But reason spoke louder, it was  Yeojin 's party. I shook my head and took a sip of the drink, making  Sooyoung smile.

Her hands ran up her neck until reaching her wavy hair. Swaying in such a sexy way that made me heat up. I didn't know if the environment was hot, or if it was simply the effects that  Yves caused in me. I took the last sip from my glass and stood up, walking towards her.  Sooyoung , unlike everyone else, was in the most dark and distant area, concrete proof that she was purely focused on teasing me. I just got closer to the woman who dance with her back towards me, and glued my body on hers, which instantly became upright when she felt me behind her.

-You are a tease,  Yves . - I whispered in her ear.

And she didn't say anything, just kept dancing. Now letting her body rub on mine in a sensual way. I closed my eyes feeling the brunette rub on me.

-I hope you know what you are doing to me.

-I know very well,  Jung .

She turned around, facing me through her black mask. Staring into my eyes without pity or mercy. I was lost, fucking lost.  Sooyoung danced so glued on me, practically forcing me to dance along with her. My hands landed on her waist in a possessive way, uniting her body hard on mine. And the brunette continued to move her body against mine sensually. I was in a kind of aura of lust, as if I was hypnotized by the woman that wiggled in front of me. Nothing nor no one around me mattered, only her.

Sooyoung turned her back to me again, bringing her hand up to my neck making me kiss her neck. And I kissed slowly, sliding my lips from her neck to her earlobe where I bit lightly.

-You are driving me crazy,  Ha .

She smiled without stopping her dance. Her ass rubbed on me without the slightest shame. By luck or intention we were further away from everyone in that party. We stayed in a darker and empty corner.

-I'm hot. - she whispered with her eyes closed.

-Same, I'm very hot!

She got out of my arms and smiled boldly.

-Come with me...

I didn't say anything just followed the brunette that walked away from where everyone was. It was probably about 3AM. Some guests had already left, only the younger people remained at the party.

Sooyoung walked carefully on the soft grass, and I just followed her.

-Where are you going,  Yves ?

She looked at me and winked.

-Come,  Jinsoul .

We distance ourselves completely from the rest of the people.  Sooyoung walked towards the closest area to the mansion that by the way was empty. We entered the deck area that was completely deserted. I stared at the woman who remained in silence as she walked towards the swimming pool.

-What are you thinking of doing?

Sooyoung kept walking, stopping on the other side of the huge pool that was there. We stayed one on each side. I wasn't believing in what she was about to do. Her hands went to her mask, removing the small accessory, giving me full view of her so beautiful face. To then lower her hands to the zipper of her dress.

No... No... No...

The brunette slowly lowered the zipper, letting the red lace dress fall to the ground. Giving me the view of her fucking hot body covered only by a small lingerie and her high heels.

-Don't do that! Put your clothes back on! - I said quickly.

She smiled and made a negative sign with her index finger.

- Sooyoung ...

-Come with me,  Jinsoul ...

She was drunk, there was no other explanation.  Sooyoung slowly took off her bra to then lower the tiny panties she was wearing. Jesus Christ, she was completely naked in front of me. I swear that I felt my  whole body shiver just by seeing her like that. The dim light made everything more intense and sensual. I cussed my thoughts that were losing themselves in the delicious curves of the woman's body.

-Don't do that, someone will see you there. Come here!

Miss  Ha bit her lip in a mischievous way, got down of her high heels and then approached the edge of the pool. To then dive in completely naked. I could see the woman swimming from her side to mine. Slowly  Sooyoung came to the surface, resting her arms on the edge in front of me, staring at me as if she wanted to eat me. Which was pretty obvious.

-The water is wonderful, come. Don't leave me here alone...

Her voice tone was raspy, bold.  Sooyoung swam on her back leaving her breasts visibly showing to me. Son of a bitch. 

I shook my head at my future actions. But it was impossible to resist. Can you imagine what it's like to have Ha Sooyoung swimming completely naked in your pool? I took a deep breath getting down of my high heels, starting to take off my dress. Sooyoung analyzed my every move with a gaze laden with lust and desire that only served to arouse me even more.

I was completely naked, remaining only the white mask that I took care of removing. I got closer to the edge, putting my tiptoe in the water, which made my whole body shiver.

-I hate you. - I seethed, making her smile.

And then I dived in. Swimming to the brunette's body across the pool. The cold breeze made my body shiver as soon as I went up to the surface. But I would take care of warming up. I united my body to  Sooyoung 's that was with her back turned to me again. I pushed her wet hair slowly to the side, depositing kisses on her shoulder.

-I should kill you,  Ha . - I whispered to her who tilted her neck to the side, indicating that I should continue.

-Kill me  Jinsoul , but kill me with pleasurable things.

I smiled and shook my head. Bringing my hands to  Sooyoung 's waist in which I squeezed tightly. She gasped and smiled devilishly. My hands caressed her stomach lightly, going up to her perky breasts, in which I started a slow and delicious massage.  Sooyoung bit her lip arching her head back when I pinched one of her nipples between my fingers.

-I love pinching them like this, they are so delicious. - I whispered in the brunette's ear that moaned softly.

The adrenaline of being completely naked with  Sooyoung in the pool of my parents' house was incredible. The fear of being caught made me more aroused. I went down with one of the hands that was on the brunette's breast to the middle of her legs, touching her center. With my index and middle  finger I began to massage her clit slowly.

Sooyoung arched her head back again but now seeking my lips, I didn't take long to take her mouth in an intense kiss. My tongue moved with hers with the mischievousness that I desired to do between her legs. And she seemed to like what I was doing, her body began to move slowly, forcing more the contact that I was providing her with.

-You like it like this,  Sooyoung ? You like it when I masturbate you like this?

The woman closed her eyes tightly when I increased the speed in which my fingers moved, both on her breast as well as on the middle of her legs.

-Oh... Yes! Keep going,  Jinsoul ...

The words came out almost moaned from that mouth, further increasing my desire to fuck that woman all night. Sooyoung teased me the entire time, and now she would have her punishment. With delicateness I separated her slick folds, feeling the lush liquid on my fingers. I penetrated the woman with two fingers at once, letting her interior get used to their presence there.

-God, you are wonderful, so hot and tight.

Sooyoung moaned. And then I started to move my fingers inside the woman, pumping in and out slowly. While with the other hand I squeezed her breast tightly. My body by pure impulse rubbed on hers at every thrust of my fingers.

-Faster... More...

She moaned, supporting her hands on the edge of the pool, leaning forwards, and consequently pressing her butt harder on me. I increased the pace of the thrusts on the woman who began to moan with more want. My body accompanied hers that moved faster every time. I was going crazy,  Sooyoung's ass rubbed hard on my center. The cold breeze now would be very welcome because my whole body was burning in heat. Not even the water in which we were was enough to make the temperature drop.

I closed my eyes as I fucked the woman in the way that she so much asked between her moans.

-Oh God,  Jinsoul ! That!

Sooyoung 's moans were the hottest thing that someone could hear. Raspy and suffered. I continued my ministrations until I felt that the woman would cum. I felt my fingers being crushed hard in her core, and I continued pumping frantically hearing the desperate moans of the brunette in front of me. Her body that moved fast started to calm down, and I instantly felt her liquid drip.

Sooyoung lowered her head with a panting breath. With care I turned her body facing mine, wrapping her legs around my waist. The brunette stared at me with a smile, and I kissed her.

-Are you seeing the crazy things that you make me do, Miss  Ha ?

I asked staring deep into her so intense eyes. Slowly the woman held my face, sliding her thumb lovingly. To then take my lips in a slow kiss.

-I want more... I want you all night,  Jung . 

\-----

**Pov Sooyoung**

We entered the bedroom where  Jinsoul was staying between desperate kisses. Our bodies didn't disconnect not even for a second. Her hands firmly gripped my waist, making us walk clumsily into the room. The woman closed the door with difficulty and then pinned my body against it.

Jinsoul let go of my lips and stared at me in such an intense way that I could feel weak. Her eyes were dark and gloomy of such desire. Slowly with her hands she untied the knot of the robe that we picked up from the side of the pool. Leaving me completely naked in front of her. I could feel her lust gaze devouring me.

I brought my hands to her robe taking it off her body, leaving her the same way in which I found myself. Naked.

The little light of the environment made everything more intense. Strong.  Jinsoul brought one of her hands to my neck while the other rested on my waist. Pulling my body closer to hers. I gasped against her lips as soon as our bodies touched. And with desire Jung  Jinsoul took my mouth in a wild kiss. Pushing our bodies against the door behind me.

-Why did you have to do this to me,  Sooyoung ?

The woman asked staring at me with a mismatch breath.

-This what?

-This, make me fall in love! I hate you, I hate you!

Jinsoul spoke lowering her hands to my thighs where she grabbed and lifted them, forcing my body to fit with hers. 

-Well I love  you, I love you,  Jinsoul .

She smiled and kissed me. Snaking her tongue over mine with such skill that I could get aroused only with that action.  Jinsoul took me on her lap to the huge bed in the center of the room. I lay down on the bed, feeling the woman's hot body quickly fit with mine. Her hair was fully turned to one side, giving me full view of her so intense eyes staring at me. 

-I love you too, perhaps I have always loved you. Since the first time.

I smiled, and closed my eyes feeling the woman's wet lips on my needy skin for her touches. Her tongue moved slowly on my neck making me gasp in desire when her teeth tugged my skin slowly. 

-Oh  Jinsoul ...

Her kisses went up to my earlobe, in which the woman decided to breathe deeply, heavily. Making me completely wet in arousal.

-You are my end, Sooyoung.

She whispered in my ear, and then stole a quick kiss from my lips. Going down my neck, chest until stopping on my breasts. I sat up on my elbows seeing  Jinsoul move her tongue skillfully until capturing one of my breasts with her mouth.

-Oh yes! - I moaned, closing my eyes tightly, feeling her hot tongue wrap my hard nipple.

The sequence of licks that the woman gave was delicious. Her tongue moved in a perfect sync circling my nipple slowly. Was it too much to ask her to do that down there? I squeezed my eyes harder when with her other hand she started a delicious massage on my other breast. The noise of the sucking was driving me crazy, I brought my hands to  Jinsoul 's wet hair, forcing her head against me, asking inwardly for her to do it harder. And  so she did,  Jinsoul sucked me hungrily, sliding her tongue greedily on my so sensitive hard nipple.

-Suck real slow now... - I whispered.

Jinsoul smiled devilishly doing the same work on the other breast. God, I could cum with only that. My whole body was like a volcano about to explode in a mind-blowing orgasm. Like a thirsty feline  Jinsoul descended with her kisses down my stomach, biting slowly on some areas until stop in front of my sex. 

-Spread your legs for me, Miss  Ha . And don't close them until I say so. - she spoke arrogantly.

I just nodded, hurried to feel her tongue take me to heaven and hell. I gasped when I felt her kisses on the inside of my thighs, her tongue moved in a hurry teasing me in an almost torturous way. By pure impulse I bucked my hips forward in search of a bigger contact, but  Jinsoul pushed me back down.

-Please, don't torture me. Suck me once and for all...

-You want to feel me here,  Sooyoung ? -  Jinsoul whispered bringing her fingers to my center.

Her fingers started a slow massage on my clit.

-Oh yes, right there. More,  Jinsoul , more...

I moaned, digging my nails in the bed sheets in the exact moment that  Jinsoul 's hot tongue collided with my center. God, the feeling was indescribable, I squeezed the bed sheets tightly when she started to move her tongue in me.

-Ah! Like that,  Jinsoul !

I bucked my hips forward practically offering everything I had to the woman that sucked me with such devotion. Her tongue moved slowly on my clit, circling my bundle of nerves with want. I quickly brought one of my hands to her hair, forcing her head there so she wouldn't stop.

-Don't stop, please... Suck me, suck me like that...

Jinsoul sucked me with such want that at any moment I could cum. Her lips moved on my center, while her tongue took care of maddening me with pleasure. I closed my eyes tightly, hearing the strong sucking noise. My whole body began to move as if it had a life of its own.  Jinsoul brought one of her hands to my breast in which she massaged harshly accompanying the rhythm of her violent sucks. I was entering in a process of a rapturous orgasm.

-Squeeze your breasts now! - she ordered and I obeyed. Squeezing my breasts tightly and with want.

Her tongue that moved frantically continued its movements and to my surprise I felt her fingers invading me.

-Fuck!  Jinsoul ...

I arched my back receiving her thrusts and licks in a perfect sync.

-Harder! - I seethed.

And  Jinsoul didn't stand on ceremony. She penetrated harder and sucked me up to my last drop of cum from the orgasm that she provided me with. My body moved fast and hard on that bed, until calming down slowly. The beautiful woman crawled over me, sitting on my sex. While her hands brought mine above my head on the soft mattress. I could see the beads of sweat running down her fucking gorgeous body. Can you imagine? Jung  Jinsoul completely naked sitting on top of you, pinning your wrists with her hands while analyzing you with those dark eyes and with messy after sex hair? Incredible, I know.

-I already came just by giving you pleasure. But I want you sucking me, Miss  Ha .

I bit my lips and smiled devilishly, making  Jinsoul shake her head.

-Come, let me suck you.

Jinsoul carefully crawled up to my face. My head was between  Jinsoul 's legs that was on her knees on the mattress, supporting her hands on the bed's headboard. She had such a feminine and exquisite scent.

-You are so delicious,  Jung .

I bent my knees where  Jinsoul supported herself with one of her hands. And with the other she opened her slick folds, offering herself to me.

-Suck. - she ordered in a sexy way.

I looked deep into her eyes and leaned my head forward, savoring her delicious taste.

-Oh God,  Sooyoung !

My tongue moved skillfully on her bundle of nerves. Slow and intense.  Jinsoul with two fingers left her sex more exposed for me to suck her. And  so I did, I sucked the swollen clit of the woman who rocked carefully over my mouth. She was incredibly  delicious, I would never get tired. I sucked, licked and bit that area just like she ordered.

-Fuck! Hmmm...

She seethed rocking more, forcing my tongue against her sex. And I continued, I sucked her wet center voraciously making  Jinsoul arch with such pleasure that she was feeling. Her hands ran up to her breasts, massaging them hard and with hurry, which made me completely wet. I was  gonna cum just by watching her so satisfied.  Jinsoul moaned with want, with pleasure. And that was leaving me completely inert. Maybe the alcohol in my body along with the pleasure and that situation would be my end. I was determined to suck her more and more, until I felt her body rock harder. She was entering in an orgasm, because her whole body began to convulse.

-Oh, oh!  Sooyoung ! - she supported herself on the bed's headboard, letting me feel her body tremble in full as she came protractedly in my mouth.

Jinsoul continued supporting herself on the bed's headboard, with a panting breath. She let go, letting her body move to join mine. I slid my hands on her sweaty back, going up to her face. Pushing aside the small strands of her messy hair that insisted on falling over her face. To then pull her delicately and take her lips in a slow kiss, making  Jinsoul taste her own cum.

-You are so good at what you do, God. - she said close to my lips, making me smile.

-Seriously, I don't even know how to explain to you how I feel when I'm with you.

-If it's any consolation, I also don't know how to explain how good you are for me.

We stayed in silence for long minutes, just staring at each other. It was amazing how  Jinsoul and I connected through our gazes. We said everything we needed through there. I slowly stroked her face, feeling her soft and somewhat sweaty skin.  Jinsoul rested her head on my breasts, taking a deep breath. It was good to have her body glued on mine after everything we just did. Feeling her heart beat frantically until calming down with my caresses. Her breathless breath gradually returning to normal. I combed my fingers through her damp hair, thinking about how good that woman was for me. Perhaps  Jinsoul unlike everyone else, awakened the best part of me that was dormant for years. With her a kind of relief and peace took over me. I felt loved, wanted and protected. As if nothing nor no one could bring me down.

-I don't know how to be without you anymore,  Sooyoung .

The woman whispered calmly. Causing an involuntary smile on me.

-No? - I asked seeking to hear more from her.

-No. - she said lifting her head to look at me - I don't know what you did to me. But I simply don't have anymore strength to be without you. Something holds me to you like a magnet. You move, and I move. We stay fully connected at every instant. I know that everything is hard right now, but I don't want to be without you. Ever. 

Hearing those words coming from her lips in the  most sincere way made my heart warm. In a comforting way, transmitting everything good that was to come. I waited for this moment to arrive, for her to admit that we would be together, in spite of everything.  Jinsoul was mine.

-Stay with me,  Jinsoul ?

Jinsoul squinted her eyes in my direction in a confused way.

-I am with you,  Sooyoung . - she said smiling, lifting her body to steal a quick kiss from my lips.

-No, you didn't understand. Stay with me, date me, you know?

Jinsoul stayed in silence and then smiled widely.

-You're asking me...

-Yes,  Jung . Do you want to be my girlfriend?


	37. Requests

**Pov Jinsoul**

-No, you didn't understand. Stay with me, date me, you know?

Sooyoung asked with a hopeful gaze. I was still processing the words that came out of her mouth. I confess that everything around me was spinning slowly, I don't know if it was the alcohol effect or if my mind was playing tricks on me.

-You're asking me...

I whispered the words to her with my eyes squinted at her.  Sooyoung opened a small smile, shy, but still beautiful. The night's penumbra left her face partially illuminated, highlighting her so well drawn facial lines.

-Yes,  Jung . Do you want to be my girlfriend?

I smiled widely at her. Receiving that question from  Sooyoung left me really surprised.

-Are you serious?

Sooyoung sat up, making me sit as well. We looked at each other for long seconds, and she delicately put some strands of my hair that insisted on falling over my face behind my ear. 

-I've never been more serious. I know that you are pretty surprised with this. And I confess that I am too...

The brunette spoke in the most perfect calmness, without taking her eyes off mine. Her fingers were doing a light caress on my cold hand.

-... But I am sure of what I feel for you. I love you,  Jinsoul , and I want you with me. I know of all our problems and difficulties, but I believe that we can fix all of that. I don't know if you want the same, I'm really nervous to be talking about it. But I simply need this, I need to be yours.

She smiled timidly, making my heart melt. I looked at the woman in front of me and I saw her so fragile and delicate. I confess that I didn't have enough words to express what I was feeling in that moment. I loved  Sooyoung in a way that I never thought possible. In the middle of all the uncertainties of my life, I knew that that feeling was real. And reciprocal.

Slowly I brought my hand to the woman's chin, tilting her face to face mine. Her eyes were now somewhat fearful in my direction. I smiled, and slowly inched closer to her face, sealing my lips on hers.

In a perfect sync her lips moved over mine, causing that feeling inside me. The famous butterflies in the stomach. Yes, they were real. Being with  Sooyoung was always so intense and confusing. Could someone be the storm in a revolted sea and on the next day the calm morning with open and bright sky? Yes, it was possible. Sooyoung was like that. She was my heaven and hell. Slowly I let go of the woman's lips that opened in a divine smile. We stayed close to the point of our foreheads being glued on each other. I took a deep breath with my eyes locked with the brunette's brown ones.

-I really thought that it would be me to make this request, Miss  Ha . But as always you never cease to surprise me, huh?

She smiled lowering her head timidly. I took a deep breath and then said:

-I accept.

She lifted her head and stared at me confused. Probably still not believing my answer. Her expression would be comical if it didn't look so beautiful confused like that. 

-You're saying...

She started speaking as she opened a large smile. I quickly took care of pushing her on the bed. Staying on top of the woman who laughed. I pinned  Sooyoung 's hands above her head just like I had done a while ago. And I stared at the woman who looked at me with a happy countenance.

-I'm saying yes. I want to be your girlfriend, Miss  Ha . I want and need you in my life. Whatever the spell that you casted on me, don't take it. I simply can't be without you anymore,  Sooyoung .

For brief seconds we stayed in silence, just staring at each other.  Sooyoung looked beautiful. Her rosy lips were parted letting me notice her calm breathing. Her hair, somewhat messy due to what happened before, spread on the bed left her with a sexy air. I let go of her wrists, supporting myself on the mattress.

-I love you so much.

The words came out of the brunette's lips almost by accident. As if she had been thinking out loud. I smiled, making a light caress with my thumb on her cheek, which made the brunette close her eyes.

-I love you too,  Sooyoung .

She opened her eyes, and I slowly lowered myself. Leaning my head towards hers. Taking her delicate lips in an intense kiss. A kiss that lasted a very long time.  Sooyoung 's hands slowly went to my back, sliding up and down in a calm caress. I disconnected our lips, distributing kisses on her neck finishing with a light bite, which made the woman dig her nails in my back.

I smiled before her soft skin, already knowing that in that night a lot of things would still happen.

\-----

I shifted a few times in bed, feeling my body totally relaxed that morning. How could it not be after last night, right? I smiled still with my eyes closed, dragging my hands lightly over the soft silk bed sheet, until feeling  Sooyoung 's body next to me. I opened my eyes noticing that the brunette was still asleep. I approached slowly to make a calm caress on the soft skin of her back. She had a calm and perfectly paced breath, on her face a serene and happy expression.

With my fingertips I drew small circles on her back, making the woman move a little bit closer to me. She was simply beautiful, even sleeping. Her dark long hair was messy over her smooth back. I went down with my eyes from the line of her spine to the big volume of her ass covered by the duvet. Maybe I would never get tired of admiring the beauty that the Latina in front of me possessed. I could spend minutes, hours and endless months analyzing every bit of her body and her so well made expressions.

I was happy that morning. Happy in a way that I hadn't felt in years. Little by little  Sooyoung conquered me, opening secret passages of my life that I didn't even know existed. With her charming smile, her passionate and attractive way she disarmed the bombs of the minefield that surrounded me. I was completely surrendered to the passion that the brunette with so mysterious brown eyes made me feel. On the  walk in search of safety,  Sooyoung captured me.

I loved her.

Yes.

Loved.

And love.

I smiled remembering last night. Her unexpected request, and the fluttered way in which the words came out of her mouth. I confess that my heart beat frantically and then calmed down. I wanted to have enough words to describe what it was like to have  Sooyoung , but they didn't exist. Nothing in this world could explain the feeling. Perhaps I had fallen too deep in this feeling, perhaps now there was no more turning back.

I turned on my side again, seeing  Sooyoung wake up. And I realized. There was no more turning back. I was hers, and she was mine.

Sooyoung who was facedown supported herself on her elbows lifting her body from the bed. Her hair still covered her face from my line of sight, but the image was beautiful.

-Have you been awake for a long time? - she whispered staring at me with a smile.

She lowered herself and lay back down in bed again, now on her side. Facing me.

-No,  Sooyoung , I woke up a few minutes ago.

-Why didn't you call me?

-I imagined that you were tired.

She smiled and bit her lower lip.

-And I really am. Do you know what time it is?

I shook my head.

-It must be late already. We have to get up,  Jinsoul ! - she said sitting in bed as she ran her small hands over her face.

I leaned forward, sitting in bed behind her. We were still naked. I slowly slid on of my hands on her shoulder.

- No, we don't, we'll spend the whole day in here, baby.

She lowered her head. I knew that she was smiling.

-Have you forgotten that we are in your parents' house?

I really had forgotten. But what could I do? If  Sooyoung had the power of making me turn off from the rest of the world. I closed my eyes and inched closer to her, placing a little kiss on the soft skin of her back.

-And? There are a lot of friends present today. They won't even notice our absence.

I spoke still distributing kisses on her back.  Sooyoung stayed upright receiving my caresses.

-Don't start, it's hard to leave when you start with that.

The brunette said turning to face me. I just smiled.

-Don't leave. We don't need to go downstairs,  Sooyoung !

-We do, I don't want your parents to think any less of me. Imagine if they see me coming out of your bedroom with the same clothes I was wearing at the party. -  Sooyoung spoke getting up from bed, with the bed sheet around her body. 

-We are not kids anymore, and you are now officially my girlfriend, right?

She smiled, while holding the bed sheet with her hands so it didn't fall.

-But they don't know that.

I nodded, letting my eyes roam the view that I was yearning to have.

-Drop that sheet,  Sooyoung .

-No way, if I drop it you won't let me leave here today.

-Most likely.

She shook her head and walked towards the bathroom, dropping the bed sheet in the middle of the way. And I just lay back in bed again, smiling like a fucking idiot.

God.

**Pov Sooyoung**

Against  Jinsoul's wishes I was able to get out of the room without anyone seeing me. I walked in hurried steps to the bedroom that I was staying in. The same was empty,  Haseul and  Olivia surely had already gone down. At  Yeojin's request none of us can leave, the younger one practically ordered that we stayed to enjoy the Sunday all together. And I didn't dare to complain about such decision coming from the girl. I took a hot and long shower, giving me enough time to remember the events from last night. Everything was going perfectly well. Was this really happening?

I closed my eyes recreating the perfect image of  Jinsoul saying yes to my request. I didn't know from where I had taken enough courage to ask Jung Jinsoul to be my girlfriend. God, her surprised expression was unmistakable. But to my surprise and full joy, she had accepted. She was officially mine. 

I got out of the shower drying myself quickly. While searching for some clothes.

It didn't take long for me to finish and then descend to the first floor of the house. I could already hear the loud laughter coming from the deck outside. I walked slowly seeing the huge table with a wonderful breakfast.

-Finally,  Sooyoung ! -  Yeojin said smiling.

-Join us, Miss  Ha .

Minjun spoke excitedly, pointing to the chair next to  Yeojin and consequently in front of  Jinsoul . I approached slowly and somewhat embarrassed.

-I don't want to interrupt, Sir. Where are the others? - I asked turning to  Yeojin .

-They went for a walk on the beach.  Jungeun woke up everyone really early.

-Typical Jungeun.

-But sit down already, eat breakfast with us.

I nodded and sat down. I looked into  Jinsoul 's eyes that stared at me from the other side of the table with a light smile on her lips.

-I didn't see you leave the party yesterday,  Jinsoul . -  Minjun said as he drank his reddish colored juice.

I lowered my head, trying not to look at anyone there.  Yeojin let out a chuckle as if she knew something.

-I left with Miss  Ha .

I looked towards the woman in front of me with wide eyes. How did she have courage?

-You missed the end of the party, girls, so many things happened that you have no idea. -  Yeojin said smiling.

-I can say the same thing. -  Jinsoul said smiling.

We all stayed in silence, and  Minjun laughed.

-The party was sensational, girls! I danced a lot.

-I saw, dad... -  Yeojin huffed and  Jinsoul laughed.

- Yeojin was embarrassed when I started dancing! -  Minjun said as he wiped his mouth with a small napkin.

-Of course, you wanted to dance in the middle of everyone!

-And where else would I dance,  Yeojin ? 

-Your turn has arrived, little sister. -  Jinsoul sneered.

-He didn't do this in your parties.

-He did worse.

Minjun and  Juhyun laughed out loud.

-Way worse, your dad even wanted to sing in  Jinsoul's parties! -  Juhyun said laughing.

-And he doesn't have that gift. - she explained looking at me with a beautiful smile.

-Enough, girls. In a little while you'll prohibit me from going to the parties. It's an absurd, right Miss  Ha ? Don't you think that I'm great for the parties? 

I smiled at the man.

-I believe so, Mr.  Jung .

-See?  Sooyoung is on my side.

-It's because you never danced in one of her parties. -  Yeojin grumbled.

-But he will. -  Jinsoul said with a beautiful smile.

We stayed talking for long minutes during breakfast.  Minjun had as a beautiful quality always being in a good mood. Time or another we noticed his memory lapses, but nothing out of the ordinary.  Jinsoul was already starting to get used to it, which made me happy of course. Seeing that the woman was overcoming her father's disease, or rather, learning to live with it, was really good.  Minjun stayed the entire time telling old stories of  Jinsoul when she was a little girl, which earned us some good laughs and some embarrassed expressions from  Jinsoul .

-Dad enough, you are ruining my reputation with Miss  Ha !

-What?  Sooyoung doesn't care, right? Who cares if you could only sleep with that teddy bear?

-Dad...

-We have to let  Sooyoung know more of us and especially you. - the man spoke as if he already knew what was going on between  Jinsoul and I - And obviously that includes your fear of sleeping without your teddy bear.

-I don't care,  Jinsoul , seriously. I even want to meet your childhood friend.

Jinsoul made a mocking face, causing me a good laugh.

-Mr. Dukk is in my apartment until this day. But he's stored, unlike what you think, I don't sleep with him anymore.

-I don't know... If I were  you I would check it out,  Sooyoung !

-Leave it to me, Mr.  Jung . I'll check it out.

-Don't you dare touch him,  Sooyoung !

We let out a loud laugh, making  Jinsoul huff.

-Well sweeties, breakfast was wonderful, but I need to leave. I'm going to the fishing club with the guys. I was challenged to fish the largest amount.

-Dad, you suck at fishing. -  Yeojin spoke staring at him.

-Who told you that?

-All the times that I went with you to the club.

Jinsoul and I repressed a laugh.

-You must have gone with another dad, I'm great at fishing,  Yeojin .

-And the last time that you fell in the creek?

-You pushed me!

-Dad, that's a lie!

The two left walking arguing whether  Minjun was good or not at fishing, and who had pushed him in the creek of the fishing club. I saw them walking away, until  Jinsoul approached me, sitting next to me with a beautiful smile.

-Why are you looking at me like that?

Jinsoul didn't say anything, just inched closer putting a lock of my hair behind my ear. Her eyes that morning were in a light brown, and a happy glow.

-I like to see how my girlfriend is beautiful.

I smiled  shyly, it was new to be among affections with  Jinsoul . Our relationship most of the time involved our carnal desires. But now we reached a new level.

-You are making me embarrassed.

-I'm sorry.

-Come, we have to find the others. - I spoke standing up, but  Jinsoul stood up and pulled me back by the waist. 

- Sooyoung , I really don't want to be with the others today. I have a different program for us.

I tried to decipher in her eyes what the plans would be for that day, but it was in vain.  Jinsoul smiled at me, still with her possessive arms around my waist. We were in the garden of the  Jung 's mansion where we could be seen by anyone that passed by there.

-The plans don't involve spending the entire day in the bedroom, right?

Jinsoul laughed.

-No, baby, it involves being alone in a wonderful house that I have on the east coast of the beach. It's pretty deserted there.

-Deserted?  Jinsoul are you...

I started speaking but  Jinsoul quickly shut me up with her so soft lips.

-I'm making our day better. - she whispered between my lips - Pack your things, we leave in half an hour.

She winked at me to then leave.

I stayed a while there just watching  Jinsoul walk away. Could everything get better?

\-----

In exactly half an hour later  Jinsoul and I were entering her car. Unlike the others, this car was  more sporty . A black Jeep. The woman placed her backpack on the backseat while I was already sitting on the passenger side frantically going through the radio stations.

-Did you tell your friends that you were going out? - the woman asked sitting next to me.

-I called  Olivia but it went to voice mail. I left a note on her bed. I hope she sees it.

-Don't worry, I asked  Yeojin to warn them as well.

I smiled stealing a little kiss from  Jinsoul .

**Pov Soojin**

I walked from one side to the other inside that tiny office. If there was one thing that I hated, was to wait. I stayed almost a whole hour watching " Loonatic " dancers in a heavy rehearsal downstairs. I was already impatient to have to wait, until finally Vivi showed up. She laughed out loud on the phone while talking to someone. As soon as the woman laid eyes on me, she opened a sarcastic smile. Ending the call.

-The party wasn't good?

The woman asked sitting in her chair, lighting a cigarette.

-How do you think it was? - I asked in a bad mood.

-By your face, terrible.

I huffed, sitting down in front of her.

-It wasn't good, obvious. But I got good information that will help us a lot.

Vivi squinted her eyes in my direction, pulling the smoke into her mouth to then release a breath of hair loaded in smoke.

-Did you see  Sooyoung there?

-Yes, the two were glued all the time. Jinsoul has completely lost her mind. She seems to be bewitched by that woman.

The woman chuckled, with a sarcastic tone.

- Yves 's power. She seduces whoever she wants.

-She's not all that! - I seethed angrily.

-She's all that and much more. Thanks to me,  Sooyoung has become a seduction machine.

-Your machine will be lost, you know that right?

-And what if she won't?

-Oh my God! Stop being naïve! I know  Jinsoul like the back of my hand, she would never allow  Sooyoung to keep exposing herself in such a slutty way.

-I don't know,  Soojin ...

- Vivi ! Wake up! You are on the verge of losing your precious gem.

Vivi changed her expression instantly, she seemed to be angry now.

-I can't. " Loonatic " sustains itself with Yves's days.

-Ok then, stop dreaming that she won't leave this place.

-What did you find out?

-Do you know Lee Sunmi?

-Of course!  Sunmi often visits " Loonatic " in the few times that she comes from Europe. A very important businesswoman, and she's quite the player.

-Exactly. I heard a brief conversation between  Jungeun and  Yeojin last night. And I found out that  Jinsoul hates  Sunmi with all her strength, they have some kind of clash for being competitors in the business field. 

-I imagine, they are both powerful and work in the same area. But how can that help us? - the woman asked confused.

-The best part is that  Sunmi took interest in  Sooyoung in front of  Jinsoul , and this only increased her hatred.  Jinsoul is jealous and possessive.  Jungeun said the following words " Jinsoul would kill her if she got involved with  Sooyoung ".

For an instant  Vivi stayed looking at me, perhaps analyzing my words and trying to figure out what was going on in my head.

-You know that  Sooyoung wouldn't give  Sunmi the time of day, right? She's too faithful to cheat.

I huffed. That was obvious,  Sooyoung had a ridiculously correct character to cheat on  Jinsoul .

- Sooyoung wouldn't, but  Yves would. If you want of course.

-Just say it once and for all! -  Vivi spoke angrily.

-Let's make Lee Sunmi enter the game, make her be seduced by your machine. Or rather, by Yves.

-How many times do I have to say that she will never give a chance to anyone?

-We know that. But I'm not saying that they will be together. With Yves being your dancer, she has to dance for whomever you choose. - I said getting up, grabbing the cigarette between her fingers - And what if you by any chance choose  Sunmi ?

Vivi smiled, she had understood. I pulled the smoke into my mouth feeling my body relax automatically.

-You are trying to make  Sunmi take over  Jinsoul's place, right?

-Exactly. From what I heard about this woman, she used to go out with a lot of girls.  So I leave in your hands the job of making  Sunmi get interested in Yves. 

-Which isn't difficult at all. One dance and  Sunmi will fall at her feet.

-Good work,  Vivi .

**Pov Sooyoung**

I sat scribbling the beach sand with a small stick, while  Jinsoul took care of taking Mandu for a good bath. It was really good to see her having fun, leaving  Jinsoul businesswoman aside even if it was for a couple of hours. Mandu was the Labrador that was on the beach house. Apparently he already recognized  Jinsoul by afar, because when we got out of the car the huge dog ran and put both paws on  Jinsoul's tummy, and she hugged him.  Jinsoul introduced me the dog as if she was introducing a family member. The dog just sniffed my clothes a little bit and wagged his tail, making us laugh. 

Now she let him run across the beach near the water while she threw a small ball for him to catch. I was already tired, after all I was also in the middle of playing with both of them, but decided to stop when the huge dog knocked me down.

I looked up seeing the woman approach with a wide smile. She looked wonderful. She was only wearing denim shorts and the upper part of a black bikini. Always black. Her slightly tousled hair flew with the sea breeze, and her pale skin was reddish due to the strong sun.

-Tired,  Sooyoung ? - she asked sitting next to me.

I squinted my eyes in her direction, making her smile.

-Your dog knocked me down. - I spoke pouting.

-I'm sorry, baby, you'll get used to him.

-I'm not a fan of such big dogs!

-Well I love them, we'll have one in our house.

I stopped for an instant, watching Mandu approach with the ball in his mouth. Jinsoul smiled at the dog, grabbing the small ball that fell to the ground to them throw it really far.

-In our house? - I asked suggestively.

She turned her face towards me, sitting closer to me.

-Yes, of course! When we get married I want a Labrador running around the house.

I smiled. Not at the idea of the Labrador, after all having a huge dog destroying all my furniture wasn't a plan that I had in mind. But I smiled when I saw that  Jinsoul had much bigger plans with me. Marriage, wow.

-I don't know if I'll want a dog destroying our house,  Jung .

-He'll be behaved,  Sooyoung , I promise.

-Who guarantees you that?

I asked watching her throw again the small ball for  Mandu to catch.

-Me! Let's say that I know how to tame beasts. -  Jinsoul said with a mischievous gaze in my direction.

I let out a mischievous sound, moving to straddle the woman that quickly took care of holding my waist possessively.

-Is that right?

I put my arms around  Jinsoul 's neck, while her hands were making a caress laden with mischievousness on the line of my spine.

-Yep, I tamed the biggest of all.

-Really? Tell me more. - I whispered looking in her eyes.

-Yves, have you heard of her?

I bit my lip opening a naughty smile.

-Yes, I have. I see that you really have power. But what about  Sooyoung ? Can you tame her too?

-We can test that now.

Jinsoul gave me no time to even answer, her hand went up quickly to my neck pulling my face towards her. And soon I felt her lips collide with mine in a ravenous and strong kiss. Her hands went down to my waist again, pressing hard against her, until they traveled up my back. It was starting to get good.  Jinsoul snaked her tongue over mine in such a delicious way that I could feel turned on if it wasn't for the intervention of the dog next to us. The breath of air coming from the dog began to bother us.  Jinsoul disconnected our lips with a loud laugh. 

-Mandu, not now buddy, I'm busy. Can't you see? - she spoke as if he understood.

-I should kill you and him. - I said getting up from her lap.

-See? You made her mad. What am I gonna do to fix it now? - she whispered to the dog that stared at her happily.

I left walking ahead, until I felt her hand grab me by the waist.

-Don't be mad, Sooyoung. Mandu is a good boy.

-I don't care about  Mandu , he hasn't done anything right today.

Jinsoul laughed, and then we walked inside the huge house. I followed quickly towards the bathroom while  Jinsoul ran to close the door, preventing the dog to enter all dirty inside the house.

I looked at myself in the mirror seeing the small mark of the bikini that I was wearing that morning. My skin was a bit tanned, but nothing too exaggerated. I slowly lowered the denim shorts that I was wearing, noticing the big amount of sand that was falling in the porcelain tile floor of the bathroom. As soon as I took off my  shorts I felt  Jinsoul 's hot body uniting mine from behind.

-Do I need to say how hot you look with this bikini? - she whispered in my ear, making all the hairs on my body stand on end.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes when I felt her wet lips sliding on my hot skin, and her hands slowly roaming my stomach.

-Why can't we stay away from each other for one day?

-Why stay away when we can enjoy?

I opened my eyes, seeing our reflections in the mirror in front of me. It was the perfect view of lust, desire, but also love.  Jinsoul in a sudden act turned my body to face hers, pinning me on the sink. Her eyes were very different from how they were a few minutes ago.

Dark.

I closed my eyes as soon as her mouth took mine in a fierce kiss. Her lips mistreated mine with aggressive movements, however pleasurable. She moved a little, to then throw me against the bathroom's cold wall, pinning my body with hers. Almost in a soul fusion. I gasped hard in the exact moment that her tongue started a synchronized dance on my pulse point. She finished with a bite that surely would leave a mark on my neck. Her bustling hands squeezed my ass hard. Earning an involuntary moan from my lips. Soon her hands went down to my thighs, suspending my body from the ground, digging her nails in a delicious way in me. 

-Oh God...

I whispered lost. Lost in that desire that consumed me, that burned me.  Jinsoul sucked all my sanity, my shame. Her bold hands slid hungrily from my thighs to my ass. While mine lost themselves between the strands of her dark hair, pulling her mouth into a breathtaking kiss.

I made  Jinsoul put me down slowly, to then push her against the bathroom sink. Now I would be in charge.

Our kiss was desperate, as if it were the last time. I let go of her lips with a small bite in the end, making her smile devilishly. My hands went up to her bikini top, which quickly fell to the ground. We stared at each other for brief seconds, until I brought my hands to her breasts, in which I squeezed with want. She bit her lip, containing the low moan that insisted on coming out. I slowly inched closer, involving one of her breasts with my mouth.

-Oh my God,  Sooyoung ...

She whispered as soon as I started a sequence of slow licks on her hard nipple. She was so delicious, I could do that all day. I sucked her breast like a thirsty feline, thirsty for what  Jinsoul could give me, pleasure.

Jinsoul supported herself with both hands on the sink behind her, while I sucked her breast and with my hand massaged the other. I circled her nipple with my tongue quickly, while with my hand pinched the other one. She moaned pleasurably.

-You'll make me cum like this,  Sooyoung . I need more...

And I would give more, much more. I let go of her breast, going down with kisses on her smooth stomach, feeling the salty from the sea in my tongue. I opened my eyes and saw  Jinsoul stare at me intently, paying attention to my every move. I gave small bites on her tummy while with both hands I took care of lowering her wet denim shorts. 

I kneeled in front of her, knowing how much that action messed with her psychological. And leaned forward, depositing protracted kisses on her thigh, giving light licks on the inside of her thigh.  Jinsoul opened her mouth and moaned when I came close to her center. 

-Shhh, stay still. - I whispered to her with a smile on my lips.

Her body was restless, eager for what was to come. I slowly licked every little bit of her inner thigh, giving light bites that made her gasp.

-You better suck me once and for all, Miss  Ha .

-As you wish, Miss  Jung . - I let out the words laden with so much malice.

I approached my mouth to her center still covered by the bikini fabric. Inhaling her wonderful scent, feminine and hallucinating. With my fingers I pushed aside the wet fabric, and licked once and for all.

-Oh yes! - she moaned hard, squeezing her fingers on the sink behind her.

I sucked, slid my tongue intensively on her soaked wet center. She writhed under the bold caresses that my tongue did.  Jinsoul tried to open herself as much as she could to have me with more intensity. And I in a devoted way continued with the licking sequence on her clit that craved for more. 

-Suck, hmm...

Jinsoul was simply delicious. Addictive.

I closed my eyes, and focused on giving her pleasure. Sliding my tongue up and down in teasing.  Jinsoul moaned softly, needy. She practically begged for more contact. And I slowly slid my tongue with a little pressure on her bundle of nerves. The woman's breathing was altered, her chest rose and fell agonized.

-More, do more. Just do it!

I felt her desperate hand between my hair, pulling my head until my tongue touched the place she wanted. Her clit.

-There, suck right there,  Sooyoung . And suck hard. - she ordered with a raspy and sexy voice.

And so I did, with both my hands I lowered her small panties, staring at the rosy and completely wet center of the woman in front of me. I slid my tongue over her slick folds in teasing, everything under Jinsoul's intense eyes. And then I savored her taste again, moving my tongue in a circular way on her bundle of nerves, fast and hard. Dragging out loud moans from her mouth, Jinsoul leaned forward offering me more. I opened my eyes and could see her head arched back, while her moans filled my ears. The place was hot, like a sauna. I could see the sweat run down the woman's body in front of me.

-Oh! Fuck!

She moaned, closing her eyes tightly. Forcing her hips against my mouth. And I kept sucking her with want. Her body was without the slightest control, it moved fast, needing more.

-Oh, I'm  gonna cum,  Sooyoung ! - she said amid moans.

And I did faster, I sucked faster, harder. Feeling her fingers squeezing my hair tightly. Giving me a little pleasant pain for possessing her. When  Jinsoul 's body began to convulse, moving hard and fast over my hungry tongue, letting her cum drip down her leg. She was with a breathless and heavy breathing. Her body supported itself on the sink, and then I trailed up with kisses until reaching her parted lips, in which I kissed affectionately, making  Jinsoul feel her own taste. 

When her hands dared to hold me by the waist I backed away with a mischievous smile.

-Don't even think about it,  Jung . Go shower, I'll shower in the other bathroom.

-No way, you'll shower with me. - she spoke as she held me tightly against her.

- Jinsoul ...

-It's an order, Miss  Ha .

I profoundly loved when she spoke like that. Authoritarian and imposing. I smiled at the woman who dragged me into the shower with her. And as expected we continued what we were doing before in there. After everything Jinsoul affectionately gave me a good bath, which I could easily get used to. Entitled to kisses and fondling.

After our shower we lay down in the huge bed of that bedroom while watching a movie that I didn't even pay attention to. I was too tired that day, and receiving  Jinsoul 's caresses in the cold in which the bedroom found itself in only contributed to take me into a deep sleep.

\-----

I woke up a few hours later feeling very cold, when I opened my eyes I only came across with the darkness of the room, which was partially illuminated only by the TV images. I stretched slowly seeing that  Jinsoul wasn't there. I sat up in bed, turning on the bedside lamp when I saw her note:

_"I'll wait for you at the deck at 8PM, don't be late, Sooyoung. I love you._

_J.Jinsoul"_

I smiled holding the small piece of paper, wondering what  Jinsoul would be up to now. I looked at my phone's screen and in a snap I got out of bed. It was 7:10PM, and I still hadn't started to get ready.

**Pov Jinsoul**

Everything was already ready. I looked for the tenth time in less than half an hour at the watch. And there was still a quarter to eight. I decided to try to wait calmly, while drinking a bit of red wine. By luck or  destiny the night was incredible, the sky was totally clean, being drawn only by the small stars. The sea was rough, breaking the huge waves with force. Everything was peaceful. I had put background music, everything very comfortable for the dinner that I had prepared for  Sooyoung . A candlelight dinner like the customs ordered.

I smiled thinking about how silly I could be being, but I didn't care. Every woman liked these things, right? Maybe like this she would realize that I truly love her, and that my intentions are serious. Or maybe that I just want to make her days better by my side. I closed my eyes feeling the cold night breeze hit against my face, bringing with it a relief and peace that I haven't felt in a long time.

I opened my eyes, looking at the watch one more time. 8PM. I turned towards the entrance of the house when I saw her coming out. She was simply beautiful, walking down the path illuminated by candles.

Sooyoung was wearing a pink dress, loose, that reached the middle of her thighs, giving a totally delicate air. On her feet cream high heels. Her hair was wavy, partially tied on one side, leaving the other fully loose. I don't know for how many minutes I admired that woman, but soon I felt her hands touching mine.

-You look wonderful. - I said looking into her bright brown eyes.

She smiled shyly.

-You also look incredible,  Jinsoul .

I slowly inched closer, stealing a small kiss from her lips that tasted like cherry.  Sooyoung stayed a few instants with her forehead glued to mine, just feeling the moment. Until we backed away, and the brunette looked around the deck. Seeing a table near us properly placed with fancy silverware and candles.

-Did you have this planned for a long time? - she asked with one eyebrow arched.

-No, baby, I thought about it today. And I decided to surprise you.

I walked over to one of the chairs that I politely pulled asking her to sit in it. And  so she did. I sat in front of her, serving a bit of red wine that we always drank together.  Sooyoung really seemed admired with everything, her expression was of surprise and excitement.

-You liked it?

-Yes, it's perfect.

-I hope you like dinner,  Sooyoung , I made it myself!

-You bought frozen pizzas?

I let out a laugh at the woman who smiled.

-Funny! It's wonderful. Once I told you that I have great culinary skills, and the time has finally arrived for you to try.

-Let's see if you are good in the kitchen,  Jinsoul .

Slowly I put a piece of steak with sauce on  Sooyoung 's plate. And she carefully cut it, putting it in her mouth. I stayed waiting to see her reaction which thank God was the best of all. 

-This is really wonderful!

-See? I told you that I was great in the kitchen!

-You'll cook for me for the rest of my life,  Jinsoul .

-I'll cook for you every time that I have time. When we get married I will do it.

Sooyoung looked at me for brief seconds.

-You really want to get married?

-Yes,  Sooyoung . I want you one day to be Jung Sooyoung. - I said taking a sip of wine.

-You want me to forget about Yves? -  Sooyoung asked as she slid her thin fingers over the glass's edge.

-I want her to exist only for me. And soon.

The brunette squinted her eyes without understanding.

-What do you mean by that?

I took a deep breath, placing my hand over hers. Making a light caress.

-I want you to leave " Loonatic ".


	38. Matter of knowing

**Pov Sooyoung**

-You want me to forget about Yves?

I asked the woman who stared at me in a firm and patient way.

-I want her to exist only for me. And soon.

I loved that possessive way of  Jinsoul , it made me love her even more. But I didn't understand where she wanted to go with that. I was already only hers.

-What do you mean by that?

Jinsoul took a deep breath and smiled, bringing her hand over mine that rested on the table, where she began a light caress.

-I want you to leave " Loonatic ".

For a few seconds I was completely paralyzed, trying to figure out if I had heard that from her or if my imagination simply had gone too far.

- Sooyoung ... -  Jinsoul whispered, waking me up. 

-Are you serious?

-Yes, I thought that well, now that we are together you don't need to go there anymore. -  Jinsoul spoke calmly as she drank her red wine.

- Jinsoul , me going there or not, it won't interfere with what we have, baby. - I spoke calmly.

-Of course it will. I don't want you there, exposing yourself like that. - she spoke serious.

-Until a week ago you liked it, and you didn't mind. - I let out indifferently.

The woman rolled her eyes and huffed.

-A week ago you weren't my girlfriend.

The atmosphere automatically got heavy, spreading the tension between us.

-What does that change? We are just together officially. Nothing will change.

-Obvious it will,  Sooyoung !

-In what?

-In everything! You are mine now.

-And I will always be,  Jinsoul !

-Not being there, dancing for those people. I want you to be only mine.

-You are my girlfriend,  Jinsoul , not my owner.

We stared at each other almost spitting fire. Amazing how everything was too good to be true.

-Wow, I can't believe that you just said that. - she spoke standing up from the table, and in the same instant I regretted for being too rude. I stayed seated staring at  Jinsoul that served herself a little bit more of red wine, to then look towards the rough sea. I stood up slowly and walked towards her.

-I'm sorry. I just want you to understand, I can't leave. - I said touching  Jinsoul 's arms affectionately.

-What holds you there?

-I can't simply leave  Vivi aside. I can't give up on the project with her.

-Project where only she gains, right?

- Jinsoul , I also receive very well for it.

- Sooyoung , you don't need it!

-If I'm there is because I need it.

-I can give you everything you want, baby.

-I don't want your money.

-I don't want you there. Being with me you'll never need anything.

-Do you really think that I'm the type of person that will be supported by another?

Jinsoul looked at me incredulously, it was clear the nuisance of having me clash with her.

-Don't come with your pride,  Sooyoung . We don't have room for that here.

-I don't want to depend on you.

-You rather stay half naked on top of that stage?! - she almost shouted angrily.

-Since when does it bother you so much? Are you gonna play the good Samaritan as well? Like everyone else? - I said angrily.

-You don't know what people say there,  Sooyoung , how they see you, God!

-I don't care, okay? You have no idea what I've heard for it,  Jinsoul , nothing they say or think affects me. Not anymore.

-But it affects me, how do you think it makes me feel? Knowing that everyone in there thinks filthy things about my woman?

I knew how hard that was for her. I didn't take away  Jinsoul's reasons. But I couldn't simply throw everything into the air.  Vivi was an important piece for everything that I am today, and leaving her wasn't the fairest thing to do.

-Just ignore them,  Jinsoul . - I tried to calm myself.

-You think it's possible? Look very carefully into my eyes,  Sooyoung , do you really think I can? - she spoke firmly, holding my arms.

Her eyes conveyed fury, jealousy, power.

-You met me like that...

-Wouldn't you be able to change for me?

-And you? Would you be able to change for me?

In that instant our gazes kept connected by a heavy tension.

-Don't turn the tables,  Ha . - she grumbled letting go of my arms.

-I'm not turning the tables. I just want you to think a little. Have you stopped to imagine what led me to do it? The reasons why I can't leave?

Jinsoul that had her back turned to me, now turned around to face me. 

-I don't know what led you to do it, but the reasons I can imagine.

Her voice tone could be almost acidic. I wasn't prepared to hear bad things from her, no, I wasn't.  Jinsoul turned her back to me again and drank all the wine from her glass.

-What do you imagine,  Jung ?

-You haven't the slightest idea? - she turned to face me again.

She was with a superior and arrogant gaze. Her voice poured sarcasm.

-You like to be courted,  Sooyoung . You like to be wanted, to be desired.

-You think I'm there simply because I like to be courted?

-For what reason would it be? You must love seeing all those people go crazy for you, right? Everyone there would pay whatever it takes to sleep with you.

I stayed staring at the woman in front of me, with her mocking tone. I just shook my head and smiled humorlessly.

-You are an asshole,  Jinsoul . - I spoke before leaving her there alone.

**Pov Jinsoul**

I saw  Sooyoung walking in hurried and heavy steps into the house. Dammit, I had ruined everything. I closed my eyes thinking about the shit that I had spoken. 

Dammit, dammit!

I threw the glass of wine on the floor, seeing the fine crystal shatter into pieces.

What do I do?

I shook my head, and walked from one side to the other thinking about what I should do. Was going after her the right thing to do? No,  Sooyoung didn't have to refuse my request. It was obvious that she had the obligation to leave that club. I could never let my woman keep dancing half naked for those disgusting people.

No,  Jinsoul , you were too harsh...

Yes...

No...

In that split second my thoughts were being bombarded from both sides, which prevented me from thinking. Was I right or wrong? I looked towards the house when I saw the light from the master bedroom lit up. And it was to there that I went.

I walked in hurried steps down the hall to the bedroom where  Sooyoung was, and with force opened the door coming across the woman putting her clothes inside her small backpack. She did everything so fast, that she didn't even notice my presence there, or simply decided to ignore me.

-What do you think you're doing?

-Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving! - she seethed furiously and then went back to packing her things.

-You are not going anywhere! - I ordered pulling the backpack from her hand.

-Give me back my backpack now!

-You are not leaving! - I shouted at her.

-And who guarantees you that? - she asked in provocation.

-Me.

-You are not the boss of me,  Jung !

Sooyoung seethed and walked towards the door, when I quickly held her tightly by the arm. Bringing her body close to mine harshly. I didn't even give her time to think. I just kissed her with want. Our lips crashed with such aggressiveness that I groaned in pain and pleasure.  Sooyoung put her small hands on my shoulders and pushed me, making me let her go.

-I don't want to be here with you!

-You always want to. - I spoke cynically.

-Not today.

She shouted angrily, breathing heavily. Grabbing the backpack from the floor, to then walk out of the room, and again I pulled her.

-You are not leaving! And this is not a request. It's an order! - I let out the words in a serious and firm way, bringing  Sooyoung 's body close to mine.

-How many times do I have to tell you that you are not the boss of me?!

Sooyoung said glaring at me with that pair of furious brown eyes. I smirked, sarcastically.

-How many times do I have to tell you that I am the boss of you, whether you want it or not Sooyoung?!

Sooyoung smiled sarcastically.

-You are wrong. With  Yves you don't boss around. And you never will... you know why?

Dammit. It was her.  Yves .

-Because she's your weakness. Because when she reigns, you surrender yourself.

Sooyoung spoke each word in a dragged and sexy way. I backed away a few steps until I felt the bed behind me.

-You need to get used to the fact that with me your power is nothing. Who's in charge here is me,  Jinsoul . - Yves said throwing me roughly on the bed - I will refresh your memory of who is Yves.

My body collided against the soft mattress. And I quickly tried to get up thinking that  Sooyoung would leave. But on the contrary. If there was  Sooyoung , she would leave. But she was no longer there, in front of me was only her.  Yves .

The brunette was standing, slowly taking the dress off her so fucking amazing body. Jesus, at every second I could see  Yves 's body showing more and more. As soon as the fabric was completely off her body, leaving only the small black lace lingerie, I sighed.  Yves looked at me with fury, and climbed into bed. Straddling my lap without mercy. 

-I will show you who's in charge here.

I didn't say anything, the way how  Yves took over power left me totally surrendered. The brunette was now half naked sitting on my lap, with her long flowing hair. Staring at me with a flaming gaze. Her small hands quickly went to my neck, in which she pulled to take my mouth in a searing kiss.

I was fucked.

Yves 's mouth mistreated mine with want. With desire her tongue snaked over mine without shame, urging my body to want more. The kiss was so intense, so carnal. God, I wanted more. Her hands traveled down to my shirt, pulling it out of my body. And soon after her lips captured mine again, while her hands squeezed my breasts tightly over the bra.  Sooyoung's fierce kisses went down to my neck, where the brunette took care of biting hard.

-Son of a bitch! - I cussed.

She didn't stop, right after the bite her wet tongue slid over my pulse point in such a teasing way that I could feel myself getting turned on. Her hands went up to the straps of my bra, lowering it roughly. Leaving my breasts fully bare to her that stared at them with so much desire. With her eyes glazed on my breasts,  Sooyoung grabbed one with each hand and squeezed slowly but tightly.

I closed my eyes and arched my head back feeling her hands massage my breasts. I moaned softly when she pinched my nipples between her fingers. My breath was panting, mismatch, I could feel my center soaked wet. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt the brunette's hot breath against my breasts. I knew what was coming. I bit my lip when her hot tongue slid over my breast. 

-Oh yes,  Yves ...

I looked at her who sucked with so much want. I could feel weak with that view.  Sooyoung , or rather,  Yves , circled the areola of my breasts with her tongue in such an arousing way that I was forced to dig my nails in the soft fabric that covered the bed. The noise of the sucking was driving me completely crazy. The brunette sucked me hungrily. Sliding the tip of her tongue nonstop over the sensitive skin of my breast. It was mind-blowing.

-Suck hard. - I cried out to her, who in the same instant stopped.

Her bright brown eyes stared at me, exposing a fire of anger and lust.

-Please... - I begged to the brunette who opened a devilish smile.

Yves leaned over again, capturing my other breast in which she did the same work, sucking hungrily. And she only stopped when she left it completely reddish and sensitive, giving a small bite in the end.  Sooyoung moved, getting off of me.

-Take off your clothes - she ordered - Now.

-You want to top now?

-Take off your fucking clothes.

I squinted my eyes in her direction, and obeyed. I slowly opened the zipper of my pants, taking it off my body with certain difficulty. Everything under the close supervision of  Yves . 

-You look really hot with these tiny panties,  Jinsoul .

The words came out of that fleshy mouth so full of malice.

-Turn around, and lie down in bed.

- Sooyoung ... - I tried to speak.

-I'm in charge.

I swallowed hard and slowly lay  facedown on the soft bed. Jesus Christ, what the hell was I doing? I was receiving orders from that damn woman that made me lose my mind. I felt  Sooyoung move in bed, crawling over me. Until I felt her soft lips touching the skin of my back. She trailed with wet and long kisses up to my neck. Where she decided to lick slowly.

-Are you seeing? That who's in charge here it's me? You can't want to end with my strongest side,  Jinsoul .

I heard  Yves 's hoarse and sensual voice in my ear, making all the hairs on my body stand on end. She bit my earlobe lightly, to start traveling with kisses down the length of my spine, down to the top of my ass, in which she slid her hand slowly, to then spank it hard.

-Oh! - I exclaimed in surprise.

I closed my eyes tightly, and stared at her through the huge mirror that was in the room. Yves was kneeling on the bed, analyzing my body  thoroughly .

-If you do that again, I will...

She spanked me again, making me groan in pain.

-You will what,  Jinsoul ? Say it! - she spanked me again.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard. To then stare at  Yves who smiled in my direction. I would let her boss around that night, I would surrender myself.

-That's what I thought, stay quiet.

The brunette leaned over, depositing some kisses on the red mark of my ass. To then remove the tiny red lace panties that I was wearing that night. 

-You are soaked wet. I see that my spanks turn you on. - she teased, squeezing my buttocks tightly.

-If you take too long, I will turn the tables. And take charge of everything. - I whispered - And Miss Yves, if I'm able to do it, I will fuck you all night long.

Yves leaned forward, and captured my hair with her hand, tugging on it with certain force. While her mouth bit my neck.

-That would be tempting,  Jung . But today, who's in charge it's me. And who's going to be fucked all night long, it's you.

She whispered in a purely sexual way.

-Get on all fours, fast!

I didn't take long, I lifted from the bed. Getting on all fours for  Yves that was behind me, like a hungry predator.

-That's the way I like it. Obedient. - she mocked before clashing her tongue on my wet center.

-Oh yes! - I moaned gripping the bed sheets tightly.

The brunette slid her tongue up and down my slick folds, making my  whole body writhe.  Yves was with one hand on each side of my buttocks. While her tongue took care of tasting every little bit of my sex. I lowered my head, staying with my forehead glued to the mattress. The feeling of being fully exposed to her drove me crazy. I felt her hot and soft tongue sliding avidly on my needy clit that wanted more. 

-Fuck  Yves ... Hmmm.

The woman squeezed hard the flesh of my butt, leaving pretty visible red marks. While her mouth took care of giving me pleasure. I started to rock my body, forcing my center against  Sooyoung 's tongue. I looked towards the mirror watching the scene in which we found ourselves in, and oh my God. I could cum just by watching that. I was fully open in bed, while  Sooyoung sucked me. And sucked me hard.

-Fuck why do you have to be so delicious?! -  Sooyoung seethed amid a break, spanking my ass hard.

-Shut up, just suck me! - I ordered.

And  so she did.  Sooyoung slid her tongue incessantly on my bundle of nerves. Fast and hard. It was impossible to prevent my body from reacting. It moved relentlessly, in strong rocks against that woman's bold tongue, that sucked even my soul. The choked moans came out of my mouth, filling that room.

-Oh fuck! That!

She sucked me with such want that I felt that at any moment I could cum. I closed my eyes, and then she stopped.

-Get up! - she ordered pulling me to her.

Yves wrapped one arm around my waist as she distributed kisses on my shoulders and on my neck. We were now kneeling in bed. The brunette's bold hands squeezed my breasts tightly. But I needed more. And she didn't take long to give it to me. One of  Yves 's hands went down from my breast to my soaked wet center, while her mouth was next to my ear, breathing deeply, heavily. I closed my eyes as soon as her fingers started a rhythmic massage on my clit.

-Oh! Yes... - I moaned, arching my head back.

That place was hot, almost excruciating. I felt my body burning in a sauna. The sweat started to trickle in our bodies. I closed my eyes, while the involuntary moans came out of my mouth. Until  Yves penetrated me with two fingers at once, making me open my mouth in a perfect "O".

-Fuck,  Sooyoung !

The brunette bit hard on my shoulder, thrusting hard into me. I swear that I began to feel a kind of frenzy. Her fingers pumped in and out of me with force and speed. I held tightly on the bed's headboard preventing my body from falling onto the mattress. While  Yves fucked me hard. I was so wet that her fingers had a huge easiness to move fast.

-God! I will fuck all of you,  Jinsoul . I love how you are tight inside here.

Sooyoung was with her body practically united to mine from behind, so at every movement that I made she accompanied in the same rhythm. Her fingers invaded me in such a delicious way.

-Faster... Fast! - I spoke panting.

And  so she did. I wouldn't last long. I closed my eyes feeling my  whole body shiver.  Sooyoung 's deep thrusts, accompanied by kisses that the brunette gave me was maddening me. I was  cuming for her, intensely hard. I moaned. Oh God, I practically cried out. I cussed her.

-Fucking hell,  Yves ! Fuck me.

I rocked on her fingers without the slightest control or shame. I was completely out of me. Being guided only by the pleasure that consumed every cell of my body. I came for her.

The brunette removed her fingers from inside me. And slowly let her head rest on my back. We were sweaty, panting.

-You are my end.

-You are mine too.

\-----

I shifted in bed, feeling my whole body soft. The clarity coming from the window took care of concentrating itself on my eyes. Hell. I stretched slowly, and sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes for long minutes when I came across an empty bedroom.

Dammit.

That wasn't a good sign. As a result of last night, I couldn't expect breakfast in bed. And  Sooyoung wouldn't get up from bed to be alone somewhere else, unless it was to leave.

No, no...

I got up from bed, pulling the bed sheet along my body and looked out the window. The deck was empty. I descended the stairs of the house looking everywhere, and no sign of her there. I returned to the bedroom and saw a small note:

_"You need time to think things through._

_H.S."_

I crumpled the small paper, discounting the anger that I felt. She had left, without even saying goodbye. I threw the paper on the floor and went towards the bathroom, if she was thinking that I would go after her, she was very much mistaken.

**Pov Sooyoung**

-I can't believe that you left her alone there. -  Olivia grumbled as she unpacked her things.

-I left! And I don't regret it.

-Let me see if I understood. You were in a romantic dinner, right? -  Haseul asked as she walked from one side to the other.

-Yes.

-Then you fought, had sex. And you left?

-Exactly,  Haseul .

-I thought that after sex, you two would be okay. -  Olivia spoke quickly.

-She also thought that. But  Jinsoul has to learn that sex doesn't solve everything. - I exclaimed as I finished unpacking.

-What was the reason of the fight?

-She asked me to leave " Loonatic ".

Haseul and Olivia looked at each other as if they already imagined.

-And you think she's wrong?

-Yes,  Haseul .

-Try to understand her side,  Sooyoung , you can't be comfortable when your woman is dancing for a bunch of people.

-I don't take away her reason regarding that. - I spoke sitting on the bed - I just wanted her to try to understand me. I can't drop everything like that. It's my life.

-Just like it is your life, it's her life as well. I think that you two should talk. Dialogue is always good.

-You should have more sex.

-Mercy, Hye. They already have sex all the time. I don't know from where these girls get so much fire.

-From the same place where you got it at Yeojin's party. - Olivia said laughing.

-What? - I asked without understanding.

- Haseul went crazy at your sister-in-law's party.

- Olivia , shut up!

I squinted my eyes towards  Haseul who blushed.

-What did you do?

-Nothing,  Sooyoung . - the shorter one said quickly.

-If dancing on top of a table is nothing, kill me once and for all.

I opened my mouth in a perfect "O".

-You danced on top of a table?

Haseul widened her eyes.

-And almost wanted to take off her clothes! -  Olivia laughed.

-You have got to be kidding!

-I'm not! Jungeun filled the prissy Miss there with alcohol. And those were the results.

- Haseul , I don't even know what to say...

-Don't say anything, I already asked forgiveness to Jesus.

-You have to ask forgiveness for the sins with  Jongdae as well.

-What sins?

-I don't know very well what happened. But I heard certain noises coming from the bathroom the night of the party. And who was there?  Haseul and  Jongdae .

-Mercy, be quiet. You don't even know what happened.

-And neither do you apparently!

-Olivia, leave her alone, you are making  Haseul embarrassed.

-What? Everybody has sex.

- Olivia ! - the shorter one exclaimed embarrassed.

-Ok, let's go back to  Sooyoung 's matter.

-As I was saying, you need to talk, and a lot.

-I don't know, maybe  Olivia is right.  Jinsoul and I would never work out.

-You should have thought about that before starting a relationship with her,  Sooyoung . You know, I'll tell you something. I never imagined that your relationship would come this far, it's obvious that  Jinsoul loves you.

I stayed in silence only hearing what the shorter one had to tell me.

-I agree with  Haseul , and I think that  Jinsoul was the best person that you have ever met. - Olivia said sitting next to me.

-I don't doubt that, girls. But  Jinsoul needs to try to be more volatile. I'm not like the others that she bosses around. And besides, she must be furious with me for having left her alone.

-She won't want to see you so soon.

-Exactly.

-Do you think she'll be at the company today?

-I doubt it, for what I know of her,  Jinsoul won't show up today.

\-----

And she really didn't show up. The movement at  Jung 's Industry was very calm. During the day some phone calls, spreadsheets to upgrade, meetings to reschedule. But other than  that it was a total boredom. Which consequently made me look at the screen of my phone every five minutes waiting for a life sign from  Jinsoul . 

That never came.

Perhaps I had been inconsequent, perhaps I shouldn't have left before talking. With  Jinsoul things were very impulsive and emotional, from both sides. I didn't want to ruin everything with her. And neither clash nor fight with her. But over time, I built around me a kind of force field that protected me from every and any situation that would offend me. Maybe it was what happened with  Jinsoul . I repelled her before she even started to throw out ideas that I knew she didn't have about me. But that time or another could be spoken.

I unlocked my phone one more time as soon as it beeped with a notification alert. I opened the text, but it was only Olivia saying that she would leave earlier for having  a headache. I responded quickly and locked the phone.

I worked the rest of the day. It was so weird to be there without her. Without hearing the sound of her high heels on the wooden floor, or the sound of her raspy voice giving me orders. Or the simple murmurs of the employees saying how  Jinsoul was rude.

Maybe she was, actually she was. But not with me.

I thought about calling her, sending a text. But at every instant my subconscious screamed for me not to do it. I had given her time for her to think, and she would determine how much time she needed.

\-----

I waited for my working hours to end to then start packing my things and leave. I grabbed my bag and got up from the table. Checking my phone one last time, and no sign of her. I huffed irritated thinking about how insignificant I was to her, so far not even a single text message.

I walked in slow steps to the elevator, which seemed to take forever to go down.  Seoul was incredibly under water that night. The torrential rain only made me cuss God and the world for not having a taxi in sight nor someone to give me a lift.

I closed the coat on my body, and grabbed the small umbrella. I walked in hurried steps to the other side of  Jung 's Industry under all that water. Seeing the weak movement of the cars in that street. Dammit. The heavy rain made my high heels  highly smooth, it was when I decided to take them off. I crossed to another street when a car stopped next to me, making a bit of water splash on my clothes. I prepared myself to cuss when I realized who was inside the car.

-Get in. -  Jinsoul spoke quickly.

-What are you doing here?

Jinsoul smiled.

-It's better if I explain with you inside the car, don't you think?

I nodded and entered the car quickly wetting the padded of  Jinsoul 's favorite car. But she didn't even seem to mind, her countenance was somewhat worried in my direction.

-Take off your coat.

I looked at her without understanding, did she want to have sex precisely now?

-Take it off,  Sooyoung , and put on mine. You are soaked.

I sighed, and with certain difficulty took off the wet coat, throwing it on the car's floor.  Jinsoul stayed looking at me, and then started the car to leave. The drive was made in a pure silence, it was starting to be a bit awkward. But I wouldn't be the first to talk. Time or another  Jinsoul casted me a calm gaze, but soon returned her attention to the dark street. Until we stopped in front of my building. The woman turned off the car, and then everything went silent, hearing only the sound of the rain hitting against the car.

I sighed and opened the car door to get out, but soon felt the woman pull me. And when I turned  around she took my lips in a soothing and slow kiss. I closed my eyes feeling  Jinsoul 's soft lips moving against mine with the world's greatest calmness. Her tongue asked for entrance and I allowed it. That kiss was different, it wasn't carnal nor laden with desire. I could feel in it a great relief for having her there, with me.

Jinsoul prolonged the act to the maximum she could, and then was gradually stopping the kiss with small pecks.

-I'm sorry. - she whispered almost inaudibly to me.

I sighed and touched her face with my fingertips.

-I didn't want to speak those things yesterday, I swear to you,  Sooyoung .

-I believe you.

She opened her eyes, letting me immerse in that immense color. They were so beautiful that night, that I could spend hours and hours looking at them.

-I love you, ok? I spent the entire morning thinking about everything. About us, about me, about you, and about  Yves .

I  smiled, it could be comical how  Jinsoul separated  Yves from me. As if we were two different people.

-I thought you were angry, and hating me the whole morning. - I spoke leaning against the passenger seat. Making  Jinsoul smile.

-No, I didn't hate you. Perhaps only at the time that I saw your note. But not after. I just stayed thinking really.

-You could have at least called me, don't you think? I waited for a sign of you all morning.

-I'm sorry,  Sooyoung . I needed some time to think.

-And you came to what conclusion?

-Well, I came to the conclusion that I rushed when I requested that. Not that I regret it, I really want you to leave that place. But I imagine that you must have strong reasons to be there. Or to have gone there. Reasons that I really want to know, maybe that's what's missing in us. I want to know every little bit of your life,  Sooyoung , but before I want you to forgive me for everything.

-I forgive you, and I'm sorry too. - I whispered to her - For everything. For the misunderstanding, for the way how I spoke and acted.

Jinsoul smiled and grabbed my hand slowly, giving a little kiss.

-Sleep with me tonight?

She asked sweetly, leaving me no other choice but to accept.

\-----

**Pov Jinsoul**

I couldn't sleep a wink that night. A million thoughts invaded my head at every second, not giving me a chance to rest, not even for a minute. I looked to my side, seeing  Sooyoung sleeping serenely beside me. She looked simply  wonderful, she was wearing my formal white blouse that reached the middle of her butt covered by a small white lingerie. That she decided to put on after we made love.

We made love after the long and tense conversation we had. I was determined to know more about her, find out every path that the brunette I loved so much had traveled. And they weren't easy. I found out that  Sooyoung hasn't always had a bad financial condition, but everything started to crumble down when her father started gambling, losing all the money and possessions that the Ha family owned. I stayed wondering if there wasn't a way to make him stop, but she explained that when her mother found out everything was already lost. That Ha  Jinki had already bankrupted. And that when he didn't have anything  else he started to force his wife to work hard, and in the end the woman had her money taken away and lost again.  Thus leaving  Sooyoung and Gowon without absolutely anything. I swear that I felt bad for that, but it was far worse to see the woman crying as she remembered.

The addiction took over her father, leading to drinking and drugs. She spoke with pain how hard it was to see her mother getting beaten up every night when he arrived home. The desperation of seeing such scene never left her head, that scene left incurable marks.

I closed my eyes, and stared at her again. I made a light caress in her dark hair, making the woman sigh.

_-Yves emerged by a necessity. - Sooyoung spoke wiping some tears._

_-How did it start?_

_-After my mother kicked my father out of the house, we had to find a way to support ourselves. And my mother's salary wasn't enough. Gowon had health problems when she was very young, and the little money that my mother earned wasn't enough for everything._

_I stared at the woman that was telling me everything with sadness. I pulled Sooyoung closer to me._

_-I decided to go after a job. But as you can imagine, no one wanted to hire me. After all I didn't even have any kind of expertise in any area. I returned home, but before I met Vivi in an old coffee shop near my house. For some reason God sent her to that place. In the beginning I was scared, she showed me everything, the club and what the girls did there. And soon thought that she wanted me as a prostitute and I refused. But she explained that those weren't the plans she had for me. So I accepted. In the middle of all the humiliation that I was living, that was the only way out, Jinsoul._

_Sooyoung spoke letting the tears fall, and I delicately wiped them._

_-And after?_

_-After I became Yves. I was trained by her, Vivi gave me all the coordinates to make me some sort of seduction machine. With time the club that was weak started to grow. We realized that my shows reached a big audience. And I along Vivi lifted "Loonatic" to the level it has today. I started to gain really well, which made my mother suspicious of my work. Until one day she found out._

_The brunette lowered her head and took a deep breath. And I stroked my hand lightly on her back, in a soothing caress._

_-She hated me, Jinsoul. Never in all my life I expected to hear the things she said to me. I felt the worst person in the world, the dirtiest and impure. I cried for months as I remembered every word that she spoke. She kicked me out of the house, and I left to never return. I left everything in a perfect state, and promised that every month I would send an amount of money to help her with Sofi. In the beginning she refused, but then the necessity spoke louder. - Sooyoung took a sip of wine and continued to speak._

_-At that time I already knew Olivia, she worked at Jung's Industry along with Haseul, and they got a job for me there. Then, I became all of this. Ha Sooyoung the secretary of a multinational by morning, and Yves the stripper by night._

_-Have I gotten myself into a trap? - I spoke in a playful tone that made her smile in a sincere way._

_-Maybe yes._

_I smiled and inched closer to her, pulling her face for a calm kiss._

_-I admire you a lot, you know? After all of this, I can only say that now I'm even more in love with you, Sooyoung._

_I looked into her brown eyes and saw that they were teary , I deposited a small kiss on each side of her face to finish with one on her lips._

_-I want to be the differential in your life, I want to make you happy._

_-I know that you will make me very happy, Jinsoul._

_-I promise. I will never disappoint you, baby._

And it was with those words that I defined our future. I would make Ha Sooyoung happy.


End file.
